Daydreamer's Playlist
by alitablake
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by songs that range from fluff to lust and humor to sorrow.
1. Never Gonna Be Alone

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired song. **

**This was a request from Kanaki Renouko Knight for the song "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback. **

**This ended up rather long. So I'm sorry to those that prefer shorter stories. I just got so caught up with the first line, "**Time, is going by, so much faster than I" **That I created this long story that explained a change and this long background. The song doesn't really come into affect until the end. Now I created this story before watching the real music video. I found out rather late that it was a sad music video. This isn't a sad story. It's rather fluffy actually. I hope I still did okay with the song. I usually just listen to the song until a story develops into my head then write it for you here. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope I didn't let you down ****Kanaki Renouko Knight.**

"What did you get her?"

Ren glanced down at the beautiful young raven haired woman who appeared out of no where to stand beside him. She wasn't looking at him, but it was obvious that her question was directed to him. Kanae had a little smirk on her lips as she lightly swirled the ice in her drink. There was a hint of smugness and challenge in her voice when she asked her seemingly innocent question.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kotonami-san," his voice was nonchalant but he couldn't help but smile at the little game they were playing. It was a game that happened only once a year, and he didn't know he was playing it until her 18th birthday.

_Kyoko's 18__th__ Birthday_

_He wasn't really thinking about anything but her that night. Eagerly awaiting the time when he would be standing next to her, ready to give her his gift, ready to see that bright smile that always seemed to melt the world away. As soon as the clock hit midnight, he wished her a happy birthday and presented her with his gift. Kyoko looked at the object in hand and blushed with such a sweet smile. She carefully unwrapped it and inside was a rather old large book. _

"_It's the complete collection. I hope you like it," Ren told her as she examined her gift. It had a dark purple cover with Hans Andersen beautifully printed on it with what looked like gold ink. She opened the cover up gingerly and on the first page was beautiful classic artwork and text written in old English. _

"_Fairy tales by Hans Christen Andersen," Kyoko read out loud in awe, and quickly looked up at Ren with the most breath taking smile. "Tsuruga-san, thank you so much." Ren simply smiled happily down at her as she ever so carefully touched her new book. But that was only on the outside. Deep inside the smiling man was the strong urge of possession for the little woman in front of him. He desperately wanted to take her into his arms, especially after the way she looked up at him. However, Ren had to swallow that urge, no matter how much his body hummed with need to act. Instead he swallowed his desires and continued to talk about the one thing that was safe - his gift.  
_

"_It's all in English so if you like we can read it together so I can help with the translation," he offered with hope in his voice. _

"_Oh I couldn't bother you with such a task," Kyoko immediately declined him. "You already bought me such a wonderful gift. I know some English, so I should be alright. I'll treasure it forever." She finished with a bow and he inaudibly sighed. Ren was hoping to spend time with her even if it is merely reading classic fairy tales, but it seems like his plan backfired. He should have known that her English would be good enough to read children's stories. As he nursed his wounded heart, Kyoko was stolen by her friend. _

"_Happy Birthday, Kyoko," Kanae said with a bored tone but her body was nervous as she handed her the gift. It was a long thin white box with a small bright pink ribbon that tied it together. Kyoko set his book down on the table closest to her, freeing her hands to open the little jewelry box. _

"_MOKO-SAN," She exclaimed as she pulled out a white gold charm bracelet with a bunch of different charms already on it. _

"_It's beautiful," Kyoko squealed as she looked at the bracelet. One end of the chain was a little heart with half of its shape filled with small diamonds which curved to become the hook end of the clasp. The chain was made up of three really small links followed by one larger ring then repeated - three small links and one large one - all the way around. On each of the larger rings was a charm already attached. Kanae was thrilled with her overly enthusiastic reaction to the piece of jewelry, and she wanted to roll around in the glow that she induce; however, her impatience got the best of her.  
_

"_Yes, yes. Here," Kanae stepped forwards eager to show her best friend how much thought she put into this gift._

_"This is for your movie," she explained as she held out the first charm of an angel wing. Kyoko character's name was Angel but her role didn't match that name. It was the most recent role she had accepted. Kanae continued and held up the next charm which was a microphone. It had a silver handle and small dark gems making up the head. "This is for Natsu in Box-R." Next she held up a little crescent moon with a small sparkling diamond in it shape and said, "This is for Dark Moon." _

"_Then for our commercial together." Kanae held up a little bottle of soda with the letters AB on the label. Kyoko was so close to tears as Kanae explained what alll the little charms meant. Kanae held up a small charm of a chicken, and Kyoko started to panic. Kanae and Sawara-san promised to keep it a secret but she got worried. She didn't dare look up at Ren but was instantly calmed at Kanae's words, _"_This is for… well you know what that one is for." Kanae winked at her and she flushed with relief. _

"_The rest are silly things until you can replace them with new roles or other things," her best friend finished. The rest that she was talking about was a charm that had Kyoko's name on it, another that had Moko on it, and a LoveMe logo. _

"_I'm never replacing anything! I love it! Thank you, Moko-san!" Kyoko was practically jumping up and down with Kanae trying to shove her off. _

"_And you got her an old expensive musty book. Wow," Yashiro's sarcastic voice floated up to Ren's ears as they watched the two girls in front of them._

"_It was a first edition, of course it was expensive. She is worth it," Ren responded. _

"_Yes, but I bet you anything that the charm bracelet she got didn't cost 430,000 yen," Yashiro hissed and proceeded to take another sip of his drink. (About $5,000 US)_

"_It doesn't matter, as long as she is happy." And happy she was. So what if she didn't understand the value of the book. It was one of the reasons he got it was so that she would accept it. No doubt she probably thought he got it at a cheap used bookstore._

_Ren was willing to let it go and simply enjoy the evening until Kanae glanced his way. She was gloating as Kyoko talked non-stop about the little charms. Kanae had this look on her face that made him stand there in shock. It was a game to her. It was that look of triumph on her best friend's face that actually made him want to try harder this year. _

"There really is no point hiding it. The outcome is going to be the same as last year and the year before." Kanae's voice was full of confidence as she walked away. She knew her best friend more than anyone, and she enjoyed proving it every year against her rival for Kyoko's attention.

Ren watched her go with a sigh. Kanae was able to buy anything she wanted for her friend, and Kyoko would accept it with few objections. If he bought her what he really wanted to buy her, she would flat out refuse it. They've known each other for almost three years now. She had to accept a real gift from him by now.

He could see his manager's feathers ruffle as she left their side. He was actually surprised Yashiro kept his tongue while she was toying with him.

"That woman," Yashiro said with what sounded like frustration and intrigue at the same time. Ren raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he glanced down to the older man watching the barely legal teen sashay away.

"Don't worry. My sources tell me she bought her a kimono. Granted it is a very expensive and custom made one but just a kimono. You still have the ring?" He glanced at his younger charge as he asked.

"Of course." It was currently burning a hole on the left side of his chest in his jacket pocket. Ren could feel the weight of it grow heavier and heavier as time passed. He didn't understand why either. It wasn't THAT kind of ring. Yet somehow he still felt like it was something huge, something life altering.

They were at another joint birthday party with Maria. Kyoko and Maria enjoyed the first party so much; they decided to make it into a tradition. Ren couldn't help but wonder how long that would stay true. He would like to spend her birthday alone with her some day. Perhaps Maria would grow out of it when she turned 16. Granted, his love was 19 or will be in a few minutes, and she still loved the idea. Maybe when Maria turned 20 then. Until then, he will have to be happy sharing the stroke of midnight with the rest of the world.

Unless she could learn to love again, that is. Three years has passed, and he has made some small milestones. Nothing his friend and manager is proud of but he is very please with them. Anything to keep her with him and he will stay patient no matter how long it takes.

"It's almost time! Do you see her?" Yashiro whispered harshly interrupting his thoughts. He was trying to look around for the copper haired angel in the mist of the large crowd.

"Yes, 11 o'clock towards the stairs." Ren could find her in a second. No matter how packed the room was or how dark, she shined like a beacon to him. His eyes were naturally drawn to where ever she was.

"Then go! Go! I'll distract Kanae-chan," Yashiro cheered him on and started to look around in the room for the raven hellcat and smiled as he fixed his tie.

"Kotonami-san, she yelled at you last time for calling her Kanae-chan," Ren reminded him. She really did. Somehow it didn't seem like she really meant it but he didn't want to chance any bad luck in reaching his goal with Kyoko so he would call her anything she wanted.

"Bah. I'm her senior, and I don't think she meant it." Yashiro ran his hand through his hair and Ren couldn't help but smile a little in wonder. _Does he…? _

_No_, he shook his head. He wasn't going to meddle in things he had no business in. Yashiro was his own man and his personal life was no concern of his.

Ren moved when he saw Yashiro stop Kanae in mid-step with a promising director in tow. Ren had to hand it to him. Yashiro knew exactly how to deal with people. Kanae looked ready get physically violent until Yashiro introduced her to the director. He watched her change as soon as she was presented with a career opportunity. She was all smiles and eagerness now.

Operation: Distract BFF – Complete.

Now Reh wove his way through the crowd, avoiding those who made a gesture towards him or made eye contact for a chance to speak with him. They had their chance, now was his turn with his girl.

Kyoko was on edge. She knew what was coming and could barely contain herself.

Her eyes kept flickering to the clock on the wall as two people chatted to her about random things she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that in a few minutes, something she was looking forward to all evening was about to happen.

She was finally going to get a chance to speak with him. All night she has been pulled left and right and up and down from people everywhere. She wasn't even cooking this evening, and he arrived early for once. She thought perhaps they would get a moment to talk but nothing. She was able to say hello to him as he came in before he was summoned and then she was pulled away.

Finally, only two minutes before midnight, her eyes caught sight of him. Kyoko swallowed a lump in her throat and then smiled politely to the fellow actor and producer she was speaking to, in effect excusing herself from their conversation. She stepped away, turning towards the man walking to her with the most dazzling smile and she had to relearn to breath.

"Kyoko, I hope you are enjoying your evening," his deep smooth voice filled her ears blocking all of the sound in the room. He smiled down at her in such a way that made the area around them feel warmer. Kyoko licked her lips and summoned all her strength to start a conversation.

"Yes, I love being able to celebrate Maria-chan's birthday with everyone like this. I think it has helped her a great deal." She paused and blushed slightly, "Are you enjoying yourself, Ren-kun?"

Yes. That was one of the milestones he was granted. While she wouldn't drop the honorific, she allowed first names. Ren was permitted to call her simply Kyoko though. She said she didn't mind and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with just Ren. One day, he will make her say only his name, his real name too.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replied honestly. His eyes soften at her as she looked away. She blushed so beautifully. He took this opportunity and took out the small black box.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoko," he announced suddenly, giving Kyoko a little shock. She looked back at him and then the clock, sure enough it was midnight. Her eyes flickered to the box in his hand and she smiled a tight smile. She didn't really care about the present. She was overjoyed by the fact that he even remembered.

"Ren-kun, you really shouldn't have. I told you a simple "Happy Birthday" is perfect for me," she repeated those words again to him. How many times had she told him that, and how many times did he listen? Deep down she knew better and was actually really excited to see the gift. She wove her fingers together in front of her chest in nerves and delight. Her eyes flickered down from the floor to the box in his large hands.

"I wanted to. Please accept it," Ren pleaded softly and lifted his hand to her chin, making her face turned up to his face.

"Please," he added and Kyoko nodded. He smiled brightly, showing his whole heart in that one smile. She looked down, away from his face, before he could see the expression that look of his caused within her. He opened the box for her and inside was a ring.

It shined as it was being held snuggly in black felt. It was made out of platinum. The focus of the ring was a small cluster of bluish purple stones that made up a little flower head. A delicate stem curved down slightly and curled up from a point into the band of the ring all the way around to the other side where it curved around the flower head like an arch.

"Oh, it's beautiful. It reminds me of Corn," Kyoko said softly gazing at the ring.

"It should. It's the same type of stone." His voice and words made her glance up at him with her heart pounding.

"It's too much. You shouldn't spend money on me like this," she stated almost seriously. She looked at him with a mild frown but honestly she was touched. It reminded her so much of her little purple stone and now she felt like she could carry it with her forever.

"I'd buy you all the stars in the sky if it made you happy, Kyoko," Ren whispered as he took her right hand and slipped the ring on her third finger. Oh how he hoped that one day he could do the same to her left hand.

Kyoko's heart was pounding as he slipped the ring on her finger, the symbolism not lost on her; however, the words he said, everything about him tonight made her question things. _How did he know what stone Corn was? Why did this make me feel so very nervous yet so extremely happy?_

It didn't last very long as her best friend came rushing forward.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoko," Kanae proclaimed in a forced enthusiasm, trying to swallow down the frustration she just faced. She walked up and hugged Kyoko with an envelope in her hand. She looked up and glared at Ren as Yashiro stepped up next to him with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Moko-san!" Kyoko said with the cheeriest smile as she hesitantly pulled away from Kanae.

"For you." Kanae presented her the white envelope, and Kyoko eagerly opened it without hesitation. Ren sighed internally.

"Where is the kimono?" Yashiro whispered harshly, and Kanae grinned nefariously at the two men standing beside them.

"OH, MOKO-SAN! Tickets to Tokyo Disney! Two of them. Moko-san, are you coming with me?" Kyoko was looking up at her friend with the biggest eyes she had ever seen.

Kanae knew if she gave her this gift that she would be forced to go. Deep down she knew she was digging her own grave but she prepared herself for this. She knew and practice saying yes to her and preparing herself mentally and physically for her reaction. She took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Yes," Kanae answered with certainty.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kyoko screamed and everyone around them felt their ears start to bleed. She threw her arms around Kanae, and they just about collapsed onto the floor if it wasn't for a hand at her back. Kanae turned to look at the person who saved her to find Yashiro with his fingertips lightly between her shoulder blades.

She glared at him but then smiled a small smile in thanks. Finally Kyoko let go and so did Yashiro. Kyoko ran over to Ren who wasn't that far away and showed him the package deal that Kanae bought for them, two nights and three days of hell… of entertainment at the park and the surrounding parks. Not to mention a lot of fattening food and Kyoko probably wanting to go to every single little event and play dress up. Kanae sighed.

"Was it worth it? You do realize that children, families go to that park year round," Yashiro warned her.

Kanae blanched at Yashiro's words. "Damn it. I thought they wouldn't come around this time of the year."

"Nope, the water park will probably be closed, but the main one will still be open to everyone."

Kanae sighed as she looked at Kyoko's face and eagerness, "Yes. It is worth it, and I'm not sure when we will be able to go anyway. I bought the tickets to be extremely flexible. We might end up going later next year with the way our schedules look. I would like to make the most of it, so I will never have to go again. Perhaps waiting for everything to be open would be best."

Yashiro had to ask, "Where is the kimono?"

"Kimono? Oh the one for Maria-chan?" Kanae turned a sly smile to him. "I gave it to her already. She looooved it." She stretched out the word love, teasing him to no end that she fooled him completely.

For Maria! It was for Maria! This woman was so cunning. It made his blood boil. He watched her glance up at him, licked her lips and then nodded once.

"Try harder next time, Yukihito-kun." She walked away as her voice carried his name through his body.

Kyoko was raving to Ren as President Lory came up with his yearly contribution. Everyone cheered and clapped and sang to the blushing birthday girl and Ren couldn't help but hope that she would enjoy ever year just as much as this one.

Things were dying down but the guests were not. Kyoko stuck close to Ren, and Ren refused to leave her side. Maria-chan was the first to give Kyoko her gift.

"It's a magic powder set. I got a sampling for you. Each one has a special purpose. See like this one is for money, this one is for protection, this one overcomes feelings of angst, this one drives away your enemies and this one…" Maria smiled, "This one is to attract the man you want. All you need to do is put a little on the man you like and he will come to you."

Kyoko blushed and laughed, "Maria-chan, why would you get me that one?"

"Because you are always alone, I want you to find someone. I'm ten now. I understand that by that age we should have a boyfriend. I want you to be happy," Maria explained honestly.

Kyoko felt so touched that someone wanted her to be happy that she almost started crying again. "Thank you, Maria-chan, but I am happy. I have all my wonderful friends with me here to celebrate our birthdays. I couldn't be happier."

Ren eyed the little set and wished it worked the other way around instead. It wasn't men that had she had a problem attracting, it was her being attracted to men, specifically him. In fact the whole night proved exactly how much she didn't need that little pouch of magic powder.

Kyoko was 19 now, no longer a high school student and doing exceptionally well in her career. She also seemed to grow into a much more beautiful woman every year. The Ishibashi group came up to her next and presented her with a collaboration gift. It was high end digital camera. Ren remembered them the last two years too but really didn't understand their connection with her. Still they spoke to her like she was an old friend. He thought everyone in LME was invited so it made sense that they were here but not as to why they treated her so well.

Especially the eldest, Ishibashi Hikaru, he stayed behind and presented her with another gift while the other two left but only a short distance away.

"Hikaru-san, you already got me a gift. I don't need another. You three being here is enough already." Kyoko didn't want to take the other gift.

"Ah, it's nothing. I remembered the other one breaking and I saw this one so I got it. I can't return it so you have to take it." Hikaru smiled and held the box to her again.

"Oh, ok then, but next year nothing. Ok?" She made the man nod and smile. Ren didn't like the way Hikaru kept looking at her and knew he was lying when he agreed to her terms. He would too if she made him agree to such a cause. He bought her a watch. It was a simple dainty bangle bracelet watch with a light pink face and four small diamonds that marked the main positions.

"It's very pretty. Thank you so much Hikaru-san." She bowed as the man blushed and returned to his friends.

Her landlords came by and gave her a new purse. Next were some actresses from her show, Box-R, who gave her simple accessories for her big sister outfits since that's all they see her in. Then an actor Ren didn't know came by and gave her roses. He was followed by another one who gave her a gift basket. Ren didn't recognize any of these men on her shows or from anywhere.

"Who was that, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro was the one to voice Ren's question.

"Oh that was Daikichi-san. He is the camera man from Box-R." She replied cheerfully. Another man came up and gave her another gift. More from every direction came and gave her small tokens, flowers and treats.

"You know all these people?" Yashiro once again asked as the table and Ren's patience was growing entirely too small for the onslaught of male well wishers.

"Sort of. Most are crewmen and some are acquaintances I met through interviews or other social gatherings. I didn't realize that President Takarada would invite so many people. Still I don't understand why they bought me a gift. This was meant to be a gathering not a gift giving party. I don't expect anyone to give me anything," she said almost exasperated.

Kyoko looked stressed and Ren didn't like it. She was gracing everyone that approached her with a smile and a kind word of thanks along with her displeasure of them buying her a gift. Still the moment she sat down at their table she frowned and put the newly unwrapped gift with the rest.

"I don't understand how you do it, Ren-kun. This is exhausting with everyone knowing your birthday. I don't have any fans like you do so it must be ten times as difficult." Kyoko glanced around the room making sure no one else was coming by.

"I have Yashiro-san to help me with that time of the year. I'm sure we can ask the agency to help you next year. You will no doubt become more popular each year," Ren said with a forced smile. All these damn men coming up to her with a smile and a gift trying to buy her attentions was driving him up the wall. He even overheard several of them ask her out subtly. When did this all start to happen?

He watched her flush slightly at each of the men's advances and politely turn them away by either ignoring the question like she didn't hear it or simply thanking them and dismissing them. Somehow though she didn't seem taken aback from it, it was almost like she was getting use to it.

Was she getting asked out more often? She never spoke of dates or of boyfriends or anything of the sort. In fact, it felt like they were the best of friends talking and sharing everything with each other so she would mention those sorts of things. Right? He watched her stand up and both Ren and Yashiro stood as well.

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back." She bowed slightly and walked towards the restrooms.

"She is getting extremely popular," Yashiro said casually.

Ren's attention was brought back to Yashiro in which he hesitantly agreed with.

"We've been lucky so far that no one has caught her attention yet. Apparently, she has been getting quite a few invitations for dinners."

"Hmmm," Ren sounded his displeasure. Yashiro knew about this? Since when? He was usually the first to announce something that Kyoko did and yet he never once told him that she was being asked out left and right.

Yashiro sighed. "You're so boring. The woman you love is being asked out non-stop tonight and you just sit there drinking your damn drink. Do something! Ask her out! You gave her a ring and she has been wearing it all night. That is a sign."

"She is also wearing the bracelet Kotonami-san gave her," Ren added to disprove the argument.

"Yes, but she didn't put on the watch or the hair clip things or either of the two necklaces the other _boys_ gave her." Yashiro stressed out the word boys. They weren't all boys, some were around Ren's age. "She is only wearing your ring and her best friend's bracelet. She isn't wearing a necklace or a watch. She could have put those on right away but she didn't."

"They don't match her dress," Ren said numbly.

"DAMN IT REN," Yashiro yelled in a hushed but forceful voice. "Look. She is talking to another guy right now." Ren glanced over to her and he was right.

"She's blushing…" Yashiro's commentary was pissing him off further.

"OOOH he is touching her!"

Ren set his glass down before he broke it. He took a deep breath but couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. She didn't flinch away from his hand as it slid down her arm and then held her fingertips lightly. She was blushing and looking very shy. She bit her lip like she was nervous or unsure and glanced back at their table.

"She's looking over here. Perhaps she is talking about you," Yashiro stated. More likely she could feel their eyes on her and was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. What were they talking about? Kyoko looked back at the younger boy waiting for her to say something. Finally, he saw her nod and the man smiled brightly at her.

"Oh she agreed to something." Ren didn't want to look anymore. He didn't know what they were talking about but he felt something inside of himself constrict painfully.

"She is still talking to him," Yashiro continued and Ren wanted another drink. "Oh, she's coming back."

Ren looked up and noticed that she wasn't really happy. Perhaps it isn't as they thought but the boy looked entirely too happy for it to be anything but a date that she accepted.

"Who was that, Kyoko-chan?"

Ren wanted to kick Yashiro, but he too was curious of her answer.

"Oh, umm…. That was Takashi-san. He is one of my co-stars in the new series I'm doing. I told you about that, Ren-kun." She looked at him and she could feel how upset he was. She didn't understand why though. He was in a good mood earlier.

"He is going to play a class mate of mine. It isn't a major role just a friend of the love interest."

"Oh. A new actor. That means you are his senpai. I bet that feels interesting. What did he want?" Yashiro smiled nonchalantly at her like they were having a normal conversation.

"Uh..." Kyoko's eyes flickered over to Ren. She didn't want to say anything so personal right now, but she felt like she had to answer honestly. He was so upset. If she lied to him, he would probably get more upset.

"He wanted to take me to dinner," she answered and couldn't look at them, preferring to play with a ribbon on the table, "as a date."

Both Ren and Yashiro looked at her in shock. She didn't have the heart to look and finally Yashiro broke the silence.

"A date? And you said yes?" He asked with an interested boredom. She nodded.

"Well good for you Kyoko-chan. Is this your first date?" Yashiro's words gave her a little shock. She was about to say no but then thought about it. She glanced up at Ren for a moment and then back down. Everything up to date that she has done have not been considered dates with anyone.

"I guess so," Kyoko replied softly. Ren watched her, trying to control his outrage. He has taken her out on lots of dates. How dare she say this is her first?

"See it's not so unusual for a senpai to take out their kohai."

Kyoko looked up when Yashiro spoke. He said it to her but somehow she felt like it was not directed at her. What did he mean by that? She looked over Ren for a moment who was taking a long drink from his glass. Then she let his words sink in. She hasn't been anyone's senpai before. She doubts she will ever be as good as her senpai, her friend now.

"A senpai," Kyoko said as if testing out the word. "I guess I am even if he is a year older than me. He did start acting last year, but I'm not good enough to be his senpai."

"Stop belittling yourself," Ren snapped."Everything around you and all the people you have met and the awards you have gotten prove that you are a brilliant actress. Modesty will only be taken so far then you are just being rude." Ren wasn't looking at her as he spoke. He was simply too shocked, too upset by the night's events to keep himself in check.

"Y… Yo… You're right," Kyoko stammered. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. I am very happy with my progress to date."

Ren closed his eyes and clutched his fist in anger and frustration. She always reverted back to his last name when he scolded her or was upset. As if going back to that honorific was going to appease him. Didn't she know it just upset him further adding guilt and pain into the mix.

"Kyoko…." He wanted to scream at her, to grab her arms and knock some sense into her then hold her and kiss her all night. "The party is at its end. Let's gather everything up and I'll take you home."

"Ah yes. It is rather late but you don't have to take me home, Tsuruga-san." She squirmed in her seat.

"I… will take you home. It's no problem." He paused after the word I as he spoke emphasizing it but it was to bite back the words he truly wanted to say.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." The two men gathered her gifts as she said goodbye to the hosts. Maria-chan already fell asleep shortly after giving her gift to Kyoko. Yashiro stated he had a ride home already so it was only Kyoko and Ren in his car with a slew of items in his back seat.

_He's angry. He's angry, so very angry. Why? Why is he angry? What did I do? Perhaps I didn't talk to him enough. It did feel like I was ignoring him throughout the night perhaps he thought I was too. _

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san!" She turned to her seat and tried to bow down. "I tried to come over more than once but then you looked busy or like you were having fun then I got caught and then after midnight I was hoping to talk but then everyone kept coming over and…"

Ren smiled. "Slow down. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. You are my most treasured senpai and you got me this beautiful gift and I wanted to…," her voice drifted off.

"You wanted to what?" He asked

"I wanted to spend some time with you, to talk but things got in the way. I'm sorry." She tried to bow down again and she felt his hand on top of her head.

"I understand Kyoko. Parties are very hectic. I don't blame you. Please stop calling me Tsuruga-san," Ren added with a plea in this voice.

"Yes, sorry Ren-kun," she said bashfully which made him smile.

"Good. What do you have planned for the rest of your birthday?" He wanted to make her smile so he changed the conversation.

"Oh, um nothing really. I'll go to sleep and put away everything in the morning. Then maybe help at the restaurant. Nothing is scheduled to shoot since its Christmas. How about you?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Would you like to go and do something together?" Ren asked in earnest.

"Yes. I would love to but we don't have to go out. I can come and make dinner at your place," Kyoko offered.

"It's your birthday. You shouldn't do anything on your birthday. I don't mind taking you out." He didn't want her to work or do anything but be treated like a queen on her special day. Actually, he would mind treating her like that everyday of the year.

"Oh but I don't mind. I enjoy cooking for you," she confessed. She wasn't looking at him but if she was she would have noticed him stop breathing.

After what felt like days, he replied, "I won't argue with having a home cooked meal. I'll pick you up at one in the afternoon and we can go shopping for your meal."

"So early?" She sounded hesitant.

"Sure. I don't plan on only eating with you. I'd like to treat you on your day. Do you think you need more time to sleep?" It was close to three in the morning. Perhaps she wanted to sleep in.

"Oh, no. I couldn't sleep that late if I wanted to. One is fine." Kyoko smiled up at him and they found themselves at her place. He parked and helped her cart all her things to her room. It was his first time inside of the place and knew it was going to be fairly simple and very neat. It was her wall that gave him a little shock.

On it was a fairly large poster of him from a shoot and next to it was a much smaller poster of Fuwa and written all over it was "MUST KILL" in bold letters.

Kyoko didn't remember her posters. She must look like a stupid fan girl. She just thought he looked so nice in that shoot that she bought the silly poster and replaced the last one. Ren found himself out of her room and Kyoko quickly closing the door shut with the darkest of blushes on her face.

She walked him to the door and whispered, "Thank you for… everything. I'll see you later ok?" Her face was still red from the poster in her room. Will he take back his offer now that he saw her room?

"Yes. 1 O'clock sharp. Sleep well, Kyoko." He smiled at her and she felt his hand caress her hair and his thumb brush her cheek.

_12:30 pm_

Ren sat in his car and waited. He was early and if he were to go up and knock or enter the restaurant like so many were currently doing, she would probably be ready to go. He did say 1 though not 12:30. He had the whole day planned for them. He hoped that the public wouldn't disturb them.

_12:45 pm_

Ok so she was ready early. She paced in her room back and forth, back and forth for almost 20 minutes now. She was starting to sweat so she thought to walk outside; the cold air will help calm her nerves.

"Leaving already? Isn't he supposed to pick you up?" Okami-san asked as Kyoko descended the stairs.

"Ah, yes. But I thought I would wait outside. I'll see you later tonight." She walked out the door and started walking to the sidewalk. The crisp air felt good. She looked up into the clear sky and was blessed with a beautiful winter day.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan." A frequent customer was walking past heading to the front.

"Hello!" Kyoko greeted cheerily. "I hope you enjoy your meal, Shinobu-san."

"I always do. Going out?" He asked politely. She was dressed very pretty, the older man noticed.

"Yes. He should be here soon in fact." She looked at the new watch she received.

"Ah a date on Christmas. I miss those days with my wife. We are going out tonight after I get off of work. Well the whole family is. Have a wonderful date, Kyoko-chan." He smiled and walked away before she could tell him it wasn't a date. She sighed and turned around and began to walk. This wasn't a date. The Tsuruga Ren would not ask lowly Kyoko out on a date. But this brought a question to her. Why wasn't he on a Christmas date with the one he loved? She felt her chest tighten at the thought and looked up taking a deep breath. Then she noticed a familiar vision.

Ren turned at someone knocking at his window. It wasn't a fan was it? He was sitting out here for so long it was inventible. He turned to look only to find a heart stopping smile.

"Oh. You're early. I was about to come and get you." Ren had rolled down his window to speak to the beautiful woman.

"How long have you been out here for? You could have come in and waited inside at least." She held a voice of concern for him which made him smile.

"It's fine. I like being alone with my thoughts sometimes. Get in." He started to get out and open her door but she rushed to the other side and was opening the door before he could get out.

"Well, I'm glad I came out early then. What were you thinking about?" She always saw him deep in thought and always wondered what he thought about. Was he rehearsing lines? Was he thinking about his schedule or something he's read or watched recently? Even if she has known him for almost three years, he was still very much a mystery.

"Oh random things." He couldn't tell her he was thinking about her, of last night and of how much he missed. Ren realized how blinded he was being in love with her that he didn't notice the things happening around her. How could he have missed the changes and the attention she was getting from other men? Why didn't he see the changes in her approach to such delicate matters?

She so readily accepted his offer to take her out. She didn't even hesitate. Was she always like this? Today he would try and open his eyes and see her at 19, not the 16 year old he kept seeing.

"Are we not going to your place, Ren-kun?" She asked as he pulled into traffic and started going the opposite way. There was a grocery story at his place so they had no reason to head this way.

"Nope. You wanted to cook dinner, so I thought it would be fun to work up an appetite before heading there. Did you eat lunch?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," Kyoko replied then looked at him suspiciously. "Did you?"

"Yes. I did." He chuckled at her tone. Truthfully he ate a late breakfast but it was close to lunch and he wanted room for her meal later that night.

"Hmm, Okay. Where are we going?" She asked as she looked out the window.

"It's close by but I want you to promise me something first."

"What?" She asked worried.

"Promise me that you will enjoy the day to its fullest and not frown."

She looked at him oddly. That was a silly request. "Sure. As long as you don't get angry," she added.

"If you are smiling, then I will be too." He replied with a smile and turned his attention back to the road. She blushed. He said these little phrases to her often. What did they mean and why did they make her feel so warm?

Ren stopped at a large white park. There were dozens of people walking to a large ice skating rink.

"Ice Skating?" She looked at him in shock, and he nodded with a smile.

"But I don't have skates and I have done it in years."

"Does that mean you don't want to do it?" His voice brought her attention to a sad face, and she remembered her promise. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Yes… I mean no. I would like to but where are we going to get the skates? Did you bring yours?" She asked. She figured if he was inviting her to ice skate he must know how to and have his own.

"I don't have a pair but we can rent some at a shop near by. To be honest, the only thing I've done is hockey when I was little. So it's been a while for me too," Ren admitted and then looked over to find a very stunned Kyoko.

"Hockey? You played hockey?" Kyoko was trying to picture him in hockey gear and her mouth went dry. Why did he look good in everything?

"Yeah. When I was around ten to twelve I joined a little league and played for a bit. I played center." He couldn't help but smile as he told her about this. It was such a simple thing and she looked like she was absorbing it like a sponge.

"Center?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Yeah. Here let's go and get our gear and I'll answer any questions you have." She nodded and followed him out to a small housing area. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and a dark gray beanie. She smiled never seeing him in one before but found it matched him rather well. He looked like a normal college guy. They went to a small rental shop that was currently renting skating gear but during the summer times they would provide water equipment. It was a very creative and versatile little shop.

Ren paid for everything leaving no room for argument stating that she promised to enjoy her day. They went outside and sat near some temporary benches and put on their skates. He told her what a center did which was basically followed the puck around the ice. He also played the offensive wing and told her that they were the ones who scored the goals most of the time.

"I have to admit that was more fun than being the center. Everyone loved the guy who scored the goals." He smiled in remembrance.

"Did you score a lot?" She stood up from her seat and balanced on the edges of the skate. She wobbled a little but stood still after a moment. He smiled at the double meaning of her words, but knew her question was an innocent one.

"Yes after some practice," Ren replied. "They always preferred me as the center though since I had the endurance to continuously run after the puck." He stood up now and immediately slipped back down onto the seat. Kyoko came rushing over her hands ready to help.

"Are you ok?" She was at his side with such a sweet look of concern on her face.

He laughed. "I'm fine. I doubt anyone would want me to play on the ice with how rusty I am."

"Why did you want to skate if you were out of practice?"

"I saw it and thought you might like it. Besides, I'm out of practice. It's not that I don't know how. All I need is a moment to get use to it again."

Sure enough, they both remembered how to skate and on such used ice as this. Kyoko was a little shaky at first but was the first of them to get the flow of it back. She used to skate a lot at Kyoto. She didn't have the best of skates but she loved them till they weren't usable anymore. Sho when with her once, fell and never came back out with her. She enjoyed the way she glided over the ice. It made her feel like a graceful fairy.

Ren took more time than expected and actually fell once.

"Damn toe pick," He cursed. Kyoko laughed which made all the embarrassment worth it. She helped him up awkwardly and he got back into the swing of things after a few more tries.

"It's been so long. Would you mind if I do a few laps?" He asked Kyoko and she couldn't say no. He looked like a kid eager to play outside. It was such a change from his normal disposition.

"I don't mind," she said. He slipped off his shades and handed them to her. He didn't want to lose them and he wanted to make sure his vision wasn't impaired. Her eyes followed him as he skated away from the general crowd. The area was divided into areas. The beginners would generally stay towards the front near the shop. Then couples and people who were here to enjoy themselves migrated to the sides but further way. Then you have the center which was being used by the serious skaters.

There is where Ren skated to pick up his speed, at the edges of the figure skaters that twirled around in the center. Kyoko couldn't take her eyes away from him as he lowered his center of gravity and started pushing himself faster and faster around the ice. He pumped his arms and legs and looked absolutely wonderful running laps around the ice.

So much in fact that he was getting attention from the other skaters, Kyoko started to worry that they may recognize him. After his fifth lap he slowed down and came back to her panting but with a huge smile on his face.

"I feel so out of shape," Ren panted lightly, his hot breath steaming up in the cold air. She handed him back his sunglasses.

Kyoko laughed. "You… out of shape? That has got to be the funniest thing you have ever said."

He smiled at her as they started to skate around the ice together. "I am. I work out mostly on strength not cardio. I don't have the time to run or skate or swim or ride a bike." He leaned down and nudged her lightly as he mentioned the bike. She smiled but he continued.

"So I'm out of shape. Work doesn't really ask for endurance just looks." He finished and she had to agree. All he did was stand and look handsome in front of a camera. Maybe he had to hold something for a while again that took strength more than cardio. Acting can sometimes make you run or do physical things but again it wasn't for very long, a ten second shot of you running can be taken as you running for ten minutes in the movie.

"Maybe we can get you a bike, and we can ride together sometime," Kyoko offered without really thinking about it. Then she stopped with a duh look on her face.

"Oh but then it's the fact that you don't have time not the ability. I'm sorry, that wa…Oof" A kid ran right into her and Ren saw it coming.

"Sorry!" The mother came rushing up and grabbed her son, bowing an apology.

Kyoko found herself being embraced by strong warm arms. She felt herself fall forward then suddenly stop, clinging to a thick dark blue jacket. Her cold face was pressed against his chest and she could feel his warmth envelope her - or perhaps that was just her. She took a shaky breath and looked up at her savior and with a shy smile thanked him.

"Do you want to continue?" Ren asked. He didn't want to let her go. He had her in his arms and even through all the layers of clothing, she felt wonderful. She smelled wonderful too, her scent invading his scenes as she slowly pulled away from him and back onto her own two feet.

"It is getting rather cold." She felt cold the moment she stepped away and it was started to get darker. How long had they been out here?

"How about some coffee? There is a coffee shop close by," he offered and she nodded.

He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak causing her to stumble as they started to move.

"Are you ok?" He caught her around her waist holding her up.

"I guess I'm just tired." She gave him a weak smile.

"Here take my hand. We'll get off the ice in a moment and we can rest." He put his gloved hand in front of her and she looked at it like he was offering her some sort of precious thing or some sort of horrendous thing. He couldn't tell which but she took his hand after a moment and he felt like he was flying.

They reached the edge and fell onto the snow bank instead of a bench. Ren left for moment to get their shoes and he came back as Kyoko slipped off her skates. They made it out and back into the warmth of his car.

"Actually, do you mind if we walk? It's close by. Are you feeling better?" Ren fussed over her like she was this frail thing which made her laugh.

"I'm fine. I would love to walk. Let's go," Kyoko told him with a sparkle in her eye. He led the way, arriving arriving in a matter of minutes, and they sat at small table in the corner.

"What would you like?" He asked and she looked at the menu, something hot but also sweet. She wasn't in the mood for something bitter like coffee.

"I would like to try the white chocolate mocha, but I can get it. Do you want straight coffee? Large?" She stood up to get it but he stopped her.

"It's your birthday. You sit and wait." He started to stand but her hand on his arm stopped her.

"What if you get recognized?" She whispered. He looked around. There was probably five people total in the whole shop besides them and two of them were workers.

"Then I'll sign a few autographs and we will go. Nothing to worry about." He patted her hand comforting and left to order the coffee. He motioned towards the restrooms, and she nodded as she settled into her seat.

When Ren returned he found Kyoko at her seat with two coffees on the table, one in her ungloved hand warming up and his in the hands of another. He watched as she tried to take the coffee cup away from this stranger without spilling it.

"Please stop. That isn't yours. Just leave," Kyoko pleaded with the horrible man.

"Aww, you looked so lonely sitting alone. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone. Obviously this is an invitation for me to come and sit with you," the stranger said in what he believed to be an alluring tone, but to Kyoko only sounded sleazy.

"I'm not alone, and I wouldn't order two coffees to meet some stranger. Please give that back." She again tried to get the flimsy cup from his hand only to have it spill on her hand making her hiss in pain.

Kyoko nursed her hand quickly wiping away the hot coffee from her skin. She was getting so very angry at this person then she gasped in fear. Ren came up behind the stranger, no the demon lord came up behind him.

"I...I…I'm sorry!" She stammered. Ren put his hand on the man's shoulder as the stranger looked at her oddly.

"What the f…," He mumbled, looked up and paled.

Ren squeezed his hand and the man whimpered in pain. His body was slowly dipping down towards the floor trying in vain to escape the bigger man's grip.

"Apologize to my girl for burning her hand," Ren spoke in a deep deadly voice.

Kyoko blushed at his words: _My girl. _It reminded her of when they played siblings.

The man was on the floor on his knees and cried out, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Take the coffee and get out." Ren pushed him slightly and the man gasped at finally being let go. He stood up and took off but didn't take the drink.

"You should have made him buy you a new one. That was so rude. He came up and took your cup like nothing then proceeded to hit on me. It was the most vulgar and rude thing I have ever seen. I'll get you a new cup." Kyoko stood up and started to walk to the counter.

"It's fine. I'll buy another," Ren grumbled still trying to let go of the anger he had for that punk.

"No," Kyoko countered. "You already bought one. I'm merely going to have them replace the one that got dirtied." She lifted the offensive cup and walked back to the counter. He watched her smile sweetly at the teen behind the counter and he quickly nodded taking the old cup away. Ren smiled at her as she came back with a fresh one and held it out to him.

"See. All better," she said cheerily. He took it from her hands and watched her sit back down finally taking a sip from hers.

"This is good. I wonder what the others taste like." She took another sip of the sweet hot drink and found Ren watching her still holding his cup.

"Something wrong? Does it taste bad?" She asked concerned. It was only normal coffee and there was nothing in it which was the way he took it.

"No, nothing is wrong. Thank you," he said softly and smiled at her. Her heart started beating wildly as he took his first sip. They started talking about little things as they drank and warmed up. It was getting dark and the city lights were starting to turn on. He glanced outside the window and noticed something interesting. He smiled.

"Come with me." He stood up and held out his hand again. She looked at him curiously but took it. He led her outside and straight to a carriage with a horse and all.

"Ren-kun, wait. That's not necessary." She was looking up at him with big bright eyes.

"It will be fun. I've never been on one before. Have you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Then let's do it. It's your birthday. Treat yourself." He tugged her hand.

"But that's for couples or families," she countered and he straightened up stiffly. That's right. He wasn't on a date with her. They were out as friends. He felt like he just crashed back on earth and into stone cold reality. He smiled softly at her, and she could feel the change in him.

"We can head back to the car and head to the store." He let go of her hand and started to walk back. "Whatever the birthday girl wishes." He gently patted her head and started to walk back to the car.

"No! I want to. Let's go. I was just being silly." She took his arm and started stomping through the snow to the horse and carriage.

"We would like a ride," Kyoko smiled up at the driver.

The gentleman nodded as he spoke, "Hop in. I'll take you around the park and if you like we can go into the city a little."

"That would be very nice. Right, Ren-kun?" She squeezed his arm a little, and he nodded with a dull smile.

"Yes. Take her wherever she wants to go," his voice was practicaly monotone compaired to what it was before.

Kyoko swallowed tears. He wasn't happy anymore. She said yes. She was smiling but he wasn't the same. Why? He wasn't angry either though, just not the same as a moment ago. That was not his smile, the real smile she had been seeing all day.

Ren helped her onto the carriage and he sat next to her with the thick red plaid blanket keeping them warm. It had a little cover above them and made it seem very cozy, which was one of the reasons why she was so hesitant about getting on. They would look like a couple snuggling under a blanket during Christmas.

It was very quiet. The ride was beautiful but it was so very quiet. She looked up at him and often tried to come up with something to say but she was so concerned about his change that she didn't know what to talk about. She felt defeated.

_You are such an idiot. You let yourself get carried away with the day and forgot yourself. This is not a date. She doesn't love you or even see you as anything but a friend. You are lucky to even be that much then you go and do silly date stuff with her, probably scaring her away. Idiot… idiot… idiot. _

"Ren-kun," Her sweet voice called him from his self destructive lecture.

"What's wrong?" He looked around coming out of his daze. She giggled lightly and he turned to look at her.

"You are what's wrong. You left," she sighed.

_You left._ Such simple words and yet they struck a cord within him. _You left. _She looked up at him sadly and he knew she could tell when he stopped being himself. Since when was she able to separate Ren from Kuon? She didn't even know he was Kuon and yet she knew the moment he _left_, the moment he became Ren again. Hell he didn't even know when he stopped being Ren sometimes.

"I never left. I'm right here." He tried to play it off. There was no way that she could read him that well.

"Hmm. You said if I was smiling. You would smile too. I'm on a carriage ride and no matter how much I smile, you aren't." She pouted and crossed her arms as she looked away like a stubborn child.

That made him laugh softly. "I'm sorry. Look." Ren put on his camera smile and she glanced at him then looked away.

"That's your public smile," she pouted.

He frowned then put on another.

"No, that's your interview with women smile," Kyoko snapped.

Ren looked at her incredulously. "My what?"

"You smile differently when a woman interviews you versus a man," she mentioned off handedly like everyone knew this. He thought he was just smiling. He didn't even know he smiled differently to people. He tried another one.

"My Cain nii-san." Setsu smiled up at him and then wrapped her arms around his, in effect cuddling closer to him. She let her head fall against his shoulder and her hands cling to his arm. Ren could feel his heart explode as she cuddled against him then she looked up at him and smiled.

"There we go. If you want me to enjoy my birthday, you can't leave," she spoke out into the dark as they viewed the ever darkening night sky. He didn't know whether to be happy or worried that she knew him so well.

"Okay. I'm not leaving." He kissed the top of her hair lightly, and suddenly, the ride was filled with mild chatter and ended so very quickly.

They arrived at his apartment with grocery bags in tow. It took some work, but he convinced her to make nabe. There was a special reason to this however.

"Cut up everything and I'll help you carry it out," he told her with no explaination.

"Carry it out? Aren't we going to eat here?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Yes and no. We are going to eat at this address but not inside the apartment. It's my last gift to you. Trust me." His final words made it to where she couldn't say no.

As Kyoko prepared everything, she found Ren walking back and forth carrying several things to the front door: blankets, throw pillows, an extension cord, a few thick books and his small night stand where his alarm clock and lamp sat in his bedroom. He then came over to the kitchen. Kyoko was actually chopping rather slow as she watched him and began to focus on her task as he came close. He didn't say anything. He simply walked in and grabbed a few of the plates and materials they were going to use for their meal. He set it with the other things.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to set everything up," he yelled out into the room as he was slipping on his shoes.

"Okay?" She answered still completely confused as to what he was doing. He made a total of three trips to where ever he went and finally came to check up on her. Not having him distract her made it possible for her to finish her task when he arrived.

"Ready. How are you doing?" He looked over the impressive spread of veggies and meats she cut up. She always made so much but he was thankful most of it was always meant for a bento the next day.

"I'm ready. Ren-kun, what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Let's gather it up and head over." He paused and looked at her. She was wearing a simple sweater with a knee length skirt and leggings but he was worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"One sec." He walked into his bedroom and got another sweater for her just in case. Kyoko watched him leave as she gathered all the ingredients for the nabe.

"You're already wearing a sweater. You need another one?" She was thoroughly confused.

"Just in case, for any reason. I don't want to have to come back down," Ren said as he picked up the largest tray of food and started heading out.

"Back down? Where are we going?" She stumbled after him.

"To the roof." He paused for a moment and picked up three DVDs that she didn't notice on his table top.

They took the elevator up and then had to climb some stairs where she found the exit door being kept open. Kyoko could feel the cold night air hit her face as they walked outside and then gasped in amazement at what she saw.

In front of her was a plush love seat with pillows and blankets thrown on top. Behind it was this crudely made up stand that held a projector which pointed to a projector screen that was against the wall. As she walked to the couch and looked at all the effort Ren put into it. She turned to talk but he wasn't beside her. She looked around and her breath fell short.

He was standing next to a small round table with a white table cloth draping over it. Two candles were lit next to the nabe pot that he was turning on. The extension cord was snaking its way under the table as he turned on the pot. She walked over and noticed two plate settings and on what she suspected was hers, laid a beautiful pink water lily.

"Do you like it? The night is clear so we should be able to see the stars but if not the view of the city is rather nice," he stated as she appeared beside him.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Ren." Her fingertips gently touched the flower on her plate then she looked out into city lights.

_Ren. _That one word made it all worth it. He pulled out her chair and she sat down with a flush. Then he looked around and already he forgot something.

"Tea. I forgot about tea," he muttered.

"Oh, I'll go get it," Kyoko offered and started to stand up.

"No," he quickly replied. "Stay. You start the food and I'll get it. Just stay warm and I'll be back." Ren quickly walked out and Kyoko sat there stunned. This was just too… unreal. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to end. She looked around the roof top and her heart swelled and tears threatened to fall.

"Control yourself, Kyoko. He's being kind and celebrating your birthday. It doesn't mean anything. Moko-san did this stuff last year," she whispered herself and smiled remembering the day she had with her best friend. She stood up and started pouring in the ingredients to the pot. They went shopping and to a play together. It was absolutely wonderful and all because it was her birthday.

"He is just your friend," Kyoko reminded herself with a sad smile. _No matter how you feel about him._

"Just a friend," she whispered again trying to regain control.

It wasn't long before Ren came back upstairs and found her dreamily staring off into the night. She was so enchanting. She sat completely straight, years of training in effect. Her hands lay gently on her lap and her feet lightly crossed under her seat. She was the picture of elegance. She turned around as the crunch of his shoes over rock alerting her to his presence. She smiled up at him. She was brighter than the moon.

"Your tea," he said as he presented the tea pot before her. She held up her cup as he poured it for her.

"Thank you." She took a sip and sighed as the warmth soaked into her.

"We could have done this inside you know or perhaps when it is warmer," she teased him and he shrugged.

"That's true. Sometimes I get these ideas and don't think them through." He smiled embarrassed.

"Actually, I think you thought this through completely," she said with a sigh. Honestly this was probably the perfect time of the year to do this. In the summer time, it would be too hot to get close on the couch. Kyoko blushed. She shouldn't be thinking about that. That was probably what the pillows were for - a barricade to set between them.

"We don't get many free days off so I wanted to do as much as possible while we can." He was staring into the night as he spoke, "Plus you are getting more and more roles and therefore more appearances. Soon your schedule will be as hectic as mine." He looked over at her blushing face.

"Have they talked to you about a manager yet?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm not that popular. Everything seems to work out that once one show ends another one starts. It seems like I've done a lot but really I only do about two shows at a time." She looked at him with a smile. "Besides I don't have a second job like you do, who models and acts."

"Maybe you should too. I've told you before you could be a model with your posture and such. I could introduce you to some people to get you started," he offered seriously.

She shook her head. "I'm not model material. I'm too short and too…." Her hands gestured to her chest and she blushed. "I don't have the figure for it," she finally said. Kyoko wanted something to do so she stood and check the food.

"We can eat now," Kyoko whispered as she picked up her chop sticks.

"I need to buy you a mirror," Ren sighed and started to grab from the pot as well.

"Why?" she froze and looked down at herself. "Do I look bad?" She thought everything matched well. Her hair was fine earlier. She wore light makeup that she thought looked natural.

He chuckled, "You look wonderful. That's why you need a mirror. So you can see what everyone around you sees." His hand reached out, taking a lock of her hair between his fingers. "An exemplary beautiful woman," he softly whispered as his fingers smoothed the strand back, caressing her ear in the process.

"Thank you," she murmured barely audible. Kyoko placed a piece of food in her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk. It was so embarrassing. Why did he always compliment her so? He was the only one to tell her she was beautiful. Everyone would call her cute or scary, never beautiful.

Noticing her discomfort, Ren changed the subject. They spoke about their current roles and they discussed the party from last night.

"How long have you known President Takarada? Has he always been like that?"

Ren laughed. "Always. I wonder if Maria-chan will pick up his habits when she gets older. She does have a certain flair for things she loves."

"She does," Kyoko agreed. "She's so cute and sweet though. She will be so beautiful when she grows up, just like her mother." She stretched with a sigh then hugged herself against the cold.

"Are you cold? Here." He turned and grabbed his sweater from his seat.

"This is for me? I thought you brought it for yourself." She held his thick sweater in her hands.

"Nope. I'm fine. Please put it on." She blushed but nodded. As she slipped it on she could smell his clean scent all over it and instantly felt warmer.

"I probably look like a stuffed animal," she laughed. She had on a long sleeved shirt, then her thick sweater and now his. She felt silly wearing so much but it was cozy warm.

Ren loved that analogy, a stuffed animal, something cute and cuddly that he could hold and sleep with all night long. He would love to take her into his arms and sleep with her throughout the night, every night for the rest of his life.

"Ah, we should do this again." She smiled as she tilted back and looked into night sky.

"How about on Friday? I'm free that night." Or he can be free. There was only one show due and he bet he could rearrange it to be earlier. He watched her start to shut down. She looked upset and worried.

"I can't. I am meeting with Takashi-san Friday night." Kyoko waited for his gentlemen like smile but nothing happened. She wanted to look up but she was scared. She was embarrassed and it felt wrong telling him about Takashi.

"Why did you say yes?"

His words made her heart constrict. They sounded so horrible. She didn't look up, her eyes focusing on her hands at her lap.

"I don't know. It was something that Maria-chan said. I looked lonely. I never thought I was showing it but recently…." She licked her lips. _Recently, when I'm not with you, I am lonely. _She shook her head. She couldn't say that. He didn't see her as anything, just a friend.

"Takashi-san is nice and he is nice looking. I thought it wouldn't hurt to try dating now." She laughed. "Bet you never thought I would say something like that." She finally looked up at him and felt her chest collapse.

"What's wrong, Ren?"

"You said YES!" Ren half screamed into the night. He had to stop. He had to control himself but he couldn't. He never saw her lonely. He never saw how she changed. He only saw her when she was smiling and happy. When they spoke on the phone she was cheerful and exuberant. Anytime he was near her she was fine. Why is he only finding about this now?

"I don't understand. Why is that bad? Do you know him to be a bad person? I'll cancel it if you want me to," Kyok said it innocently, but it stopped Ren completely.

She would cancel a date with another man if he asked her to? What did that mean? His whole world was crashing around him. Everything felt like it was being destroyed, he saw the last few years of the together and regretted all the different things he wish he did with her and then she said something like that and causes everything to reverse.

"Why would you do that?" He asked carefully. He was on edge.

Kyoko looked away and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Because… I…," she paused to find a good word. She couldn't say the one she truly felt. "I care for you and your opinion. You mean a lot to me," she finally said.

"But not enough to date?"

She jerked her head up to him, and he was looking at her like she was a lifeline to hope.

"What? What are you saying?" She was confused and her face reflected his. This was too much. There was no way he felt that way about her.

"Date me. Be with me, Kyoko," Ren pleaded and fell to his knees before her making her flinch at the impact.

"Ren, don't be silly. Get up, you're kneeling on rocks. Mogami Kyoko dating The Tsuruga Ren." She tried to dismiss the idea, making her voice sound like a ridiculous idea to show him how silly it was to even think of it.

"Stop!" He snapped. "I love you." He took her face between his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Don't you realize how much you mean to me? You are the only person who knows who I am. You are the only one to see me for me. You hate Tsuruga Ren."

Kyoko shook her head. "I do not! I like you very much."

Kuon laughed and smiled. "No you don't. You can't stand him. You think he is arrogant and fake and I love it. Kyoko, you fell in love with me and not Ren."

"You aren't making any sense, Ren." She pulled away from his hands and lifted one of the tea cups. "Did you put alcohol in the tea?"

"No. I just opened my eyes and let myself see you today. I didn't want to believe it. I myself got lost and you could tell the difference so well. Kyoko. I…" Ren was scared. Scared of what he had to say. What if she didn't understand? What if she hated him for lying to her all this time?

"Ren is a persona. Tsuruga Ren is a character I created to act in Japan. Those fake smiles and that calm exterior is Tsuruga Ren."

Kyoko was taken aback? If this isn't who he is then who is he? Who did she fall in lo… care for so much?

"I'm really from America. I moved here when I was 15 with Lory. My father is a native to Kyoto. When I was ten, my family came and visited and I met this little girl by a stream crying her heart out," he was rambling, so much that Kyoko was going into overload with the information.

"Stop! Wait!" She stood up from her seat and he let her. She paced back and forth, shaking her head. Her mind refused to connect the dots, refused to see the picture he was painting before her. He followed her and pulled her into his arms holding her from behind.

"Kuon. Hizuri Kuon is my name. She called me Corn," He said it - confirming everything. His heart was out for her, bare to the naked elements of the world. She would either embrace it or crush it. It was her choice.

Her body was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. He was Corn. He was Father's son. All this time, he knew who she was and who he was and he never told her anything. Why? She didn't know how to respond.

"Kyoko, please say something. I never meant to hurt you. I was scared. Scared that you would be angry and never want to see me again. But I love you. I've loved you for so long now. It got harder and harder to tell you, more was on stake. I was happy just being your friend," he explained or tried to.

"Then I said yes," she whispered softly. His heart felt elated. She understood!

"Yes. Yes! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'll spend my life making it up to you. Please say yes to me." He turned her around to face him, wanting to look into her face, her golden eyes.

"I can't." Those two words from her lips and his sky fell.

"Why? What do I have to do? How can I make it up to you? Anything, please tell me."

"I don't know you. The person I thought I knew was Ren and now you are telling me you are someone else. How do I know who is who? How can I tell the difference of who I…" _love._

"You do know," he quickly interrupted, trying to convincer her that everything was okay.

"You always have. Today at the park you told me I left. You were right. When you didn't want to go on the carriage ride because you thought it would look like we were a couple, I was crushed and reverted back to Ren. You noticed it right away. The first day we meet at LME, I was so taken back at your reason for joining that I was myself and bullied you cruelly."

"Wait. So you are trying to say that you being mean to me was the real you, Kuon."

Kuon smiled at her, a bright dazzling smile. "Yes. Ren would never ever let his personal feelings go through. Ren would have been a perfect gentleman to you but your reason to join the one thing I was passionate about annoyed me so much that I got angry. Ren slipped away every time I saw you."

"So you did hate me," she said softly.

"There is a thin line between love and hate. I love you. I found out you were that little girl from my past and I couldn't help but fall in love with you as I got to know you. Do you remember when you fell in my kitchen?" He asked as he hurriedly tried to banish any negative thoughts from her mind.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. You were so mean to me asking if I knew how to kiss and then laughing at me for saying no." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I wasn't laughing at you," he revealed. "I was laughing at myself. For the first time in my life since I created Ren, I realized that you make me slip up. That was me. Ren would never do that. I forgot all about acting and only wanted you."

Kyoko felt his hand caress the side of her face. She looked down as his warm hands touched her cold cheek.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Her voice was soft and uncertain.

"God, yes. I still do," Kuon confessed. "Every time I see you I want to kiss you, touch you and hold you. But I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was humming.

"For you. You hated love, and I was so scared of losing you if I told you how I felt." He let out a harsh sigh. "I still am."

Kyoko thought about it and still didn't understand. She looked up at him and there was this scared man before her. He was looking at her, urging her to understand, to accept.

"Today was all you?" She had to make sure and he nodded.

"Except at the start of the carriage ride." He re-affirmed and Kyoko understood that one. Then anytime he smiled at her like that, his real smile, that was Kuon, her Corn smiling at her. All those other smiles were characters. Her mind shifted to the times she saw those smiles, as he played Katsuki, when she cooked for him, or when she did something good, he would smile at her like that.

"So than all the interviews and TV appearances you do as Ren?" She asked. She was starting to understand.

"Anytime I meet someone I am Ren yes. Lory, Yukihito and you are the only ones to know the real me. You know me more than Yukihito actually. Lory is like my second father." He thought about it. "Well Kotonami-san seems to see bits of me as well as Maria-chan, since they are around you a lot."

She smiled. "Moko-san always told me you cared for me. It seems you aren't very good at keeping in character."

He laughed. He laughed a full hearty laugh. "No. I'm not. Not when it comes to you. I think that was the first time I frightened Maria-chan. I was so upset about the Fuwa video I slipped. Fuwa. That's another person that I couldn't stay in character for."

This surprised her. She always thought he was too nice to him whenever they were around. That would be very Ren. "Why?"

"Jealousy. You thought of him so much. I hated it," Kuon confessed with a rather annoyed tone. He really didn't like to admit he was jealous of such a fool, but he already had revealed so much.

"I never thought of anything good about him though," Kyoko sneered.

"But you still think about him." _more than you think about me._ He smiled sadly at her.

"You were right the first time." She looked at him with a soft smile. "Thought. I don't think about him unless he is in front of me." Her smile widened. "Which I'm thankful isn't very often."

"I agree. Does this mean that…" he paused, "That we are ok?"

It was all too much. She understood that she never really meet Tsuruga Ren. The person she knew was Kuon. All those real smiles that seem to make her body hum, all those angry looks that he tried to hide behind Tsuruga Ren's smile, even those times when he looked at her like a woman were all Kuon peaking out.

"Why now? I didn't think you would see the same way I…" She stopped and looked up at him. "…do."

"The same?" Kuon smiled intensely. "You feel the same? Really? Kyoko!" He lifted her up from where she stood and kissed her. He really couldn't help himself. He wasn't thinking anymore. He was simply doing. All day he was doing what he wanted being with her, trying to get her to smile or laugh.

Her eyes widened in shock. This was her first real kiss and she was kissing Ren. No, she was kissing Kuon, her childhood fairy. She pushed off.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how happy I am." He set her back on her feet.

Kuon looked positively exultant, like he could fly away at any moment. She was still wary. She was trying to convince herself that he wasn't anything more than a friend just a few hours ago. Then he tells her everything from I love you to he is Corn and she didn't know what to think. What does it all mean?

"What's wrong? Do you have more questions? Was the kiss too much?" He came to stand in front of her with a concerned sorrowful face.

"No. It's fine. I…" Kyoko touched her lips and felt her face heat up. "liked the kiss but…" she confessed softly.

"What?" He encouraged her to continue.

"I don't understand what this means. Does everything change now? Or does it all stay the same, and I know your secret? Do I date Takashi-san still?"

"**NO!**" He yelled out making her jump. Kuon looked down at her and could see her eyes start to pool with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry. But now that you know, I'm not letting you go. You said you felt the same. So that means you want to be with me, right? You said you were lonely recently. You don't have to date anyone because I'm with you. I want to be with you, Kyoko. I will never leave you."

A single tear ran down her cheek as he spoke, "I…" another tear fell, "I loved Sho and he didn't love me back. I don't want to be alone anymore but…" more tears. Kuon wiped them away as they fell.

"I love you. Even if you try and push me away, I'm still going to be here for you. Scream at me, throw things at me, hurt me and I'll take it all. Smile, laugh, frown or cry I'll be with you for it all. I'll catch you as you fall and I'll stand beside you as you stand on your own strength." He leaned down gently and kissed her lips again.

"Let me be yours," Kuon asked softly, his heated breat caressing her lips.

Kyoko couldn't help the tears that fell and chilled her heated face. She tried to speak but only a sound slipped out of her throat. She nodded vigorously and clung onto his sweater.

He smiled and kissed her once again. She closed her eyes, hot from the tears. She felt him reach for her right hand. She pulled back blinking, trying to clear her vision, to figure out what he was doing. She felt his fingers around the ring he gave her and slip it off her hand.

Kyoko tried to pull away but he held her still. She heard herself object but then he took her left hand. She looked up at him and there was this soft honest loving look on his face. His thumb caressed her ring finger and then slipped the ring on the same finger of her left hand.

She smiled up at him and threw her arms around him, planning to never let go.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Kissing U

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**This story is inspired by Miranda Cosgrove's Kissing U.  
**

I look up at him, unable to look away. It's like I'm a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck or a rabbit that saw a wolf hunting it. Yet, fear isn't really the thing that was coursing through my veins. Well, ok, I'm still a little scared, but nervous, excited and a little bit eager was more of what I felt. He's so close, the distance between us makes my heart race. He leans in closer and my breathing stops, afraid that if I move, he might pull away. I didn't want that. After so many times, I'm still worried that this couldn't be happening, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else even if this was a dream.

His warm soft lips press against mine and everything seems to stop. Logically, everything is still moving but for some reason, I know that if I open my eyes, nothing would be moving, since everything that would fill my view would be him and this moment. These moments, all of them, where he makes me see things, things that my mind was closed off to, things I never let my heart see.

Because of _him_, I blocked my heart from the world. I wanted so much from _him_ but never got anything but callous words and unwanted feelings. After _him_, I didn't want to fall into this trap called love again. I never wanted to feel the pain and betrayal that came from someone I cared for so much. I promised myself I wouldn't and yet here I am.

This man, the man whose arms are around me, making me feel warm and safe, only this man has ever made me feel something else entirely. Just being around him makes me confident and strong, like I could do anything. For the longest time I didn't understand what he made me feel. Every time I was around him it felt so right, like I was supposed to be here, in his embrace. I wonder if he knows how I feel around him. That every time he kisses me, I lose myself in him and everything else in my life seems to vanish.

He has been the only one to make me feel like this, this thing that he makes me feel. It took so long to figure it out. Never having felt it before, never having anyone give me a fraction of what he was giving me now. I had no choice. I tried to fight it but how do you fight something like this, this feeling, this intangible thing that could only be described as…love.

Love. I love kissing him. He makes me feel alive. My whole body seems to heighten in ever sense, the way his lips taste, the hot breath that brushes my cheek, the heavenly scent that fills me when I breathe, the feel of his body against mine and the sound of my heart pounds in my chest. Everything inside of me feels complete, fills something inside of me that I didn't know was missing, empty. The moment he comes into view, the second that he is with me and the instant that he kisses me all my fears, my doubts, my worries vanish from my soul.

Everything becomes clear, and I never knew why I felt those things. Why I asked those questions to myself. Is this real? Can I trust him? Is this what love is really like? Can I believe that he is my one and only?

Ren's warm soft lips press against mine and everything screamed…

Yes.


	3. Again

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song. **

**This story is inspired by _Jennifer Lopez's Again_.**

_The trees blurred around her as she ran. The tears made her eyes sting as she ran. She ran to her spot. The spot where she could be alone, not bothering anyone with her tears. She didn't enjoy crying alone, but she didn't enjoy the looks, the uncomfortable looks she received while she cried. _

_She would prefer to run to her prince, Shotaru, but she didn't. Instead of troubling him with her faults, imperfections that made her mother angry again, she ran to her sanctum in the woods. _

_But there was someone there which stole every thought from her mind. Her tears now completely forgotten. A boy was there. The sight of the sun was shinning down on him giving him an unearthly glow. Kyoko stepped closer to the boy, who had hair the color of the sun rays. He noticed her as she stepped into the clearing and she gasped at his eyes, eyes the color of new grass. _

"_Are you a fairy?"_

She blushed at the memory. It was the first time she was truly happy, those few short days with Corn. Granted, she didn't know that she wasn't happy until that fateful day she overheard Sho-baka's little confession to Shoko-san. Everything she did for everyone in her life was a struggle, always trying to make everyone happy and no one ever returning her affections until he came along.

Ren was tall, quiet, handsome, talented, smart, caring, kind and completely in love with her. For everything he did to show her his love, she mistook for guidance, for bullying her, for something else entirely except for the simple fact that he loved her. She had sworn away love after all. As she stayed his kohai through the years, she felt something more evolve inside of her, more than respect, more than friendship. It grew into fear, fear of her past, fear of rejection and fear of his love. She didn't want to go through that again, loving her mother and getting nothing but abuse, loving Shotaru and getting nothing but pain and loneliness.

Yet even though he saw her fears, her hesitation, Kyoko saw it, every day, in his eyes as he looked at her, as he spoke to her… love. She would look into his eyes and there was warmth there, and a patience and understanding that melted her will. Years had past and she finally understood that there she would be safe. He would provide her what she always strived for.

Kyoko sat in front of the large vanity, her dark black hair swept up and pinned with a sprinkling of white pearls and small pink flowers. She was alone, but she wasn't a few minutes ago and wouldn't be soon. She kept looking at her reflection, and while the make-up was perfectly done and saw the princess looking back at her, she still couldn't believe that this was happening.

_She knocked at his door eagerly. She hadn't seen him in three days. They've been dating for a while now, at first in secret and then not too long ago in public after she made her debut. He had to leave for a photo shoot and some publicity for a new line. He actually arrived earlier today; however, he made her promise not to come over till 8 tonight. She pouted but promised and here she was waiting impatiently at his door._

_A man opened the door, smiling down at her, and her heart stopped for a moment. His hair was blonde and his eyes were the a gorgeous green. Flashes of her past ran through her head and her heart started pounding in her chest painfully._

"_Ren?" her voice was soft, hesitant. _

_He ran his fingers through his hair and looked embarrassed for a moment. "Yes," Ren hesitantly comfirmed. "I… I have something I want to tell you." He held out his hand and she gingerly took it. It was dim in his lavish condo. She couldn't see anything but him as they walked down the small hall into his living room trying to solve the puzzle in front of her. _

_He smiled at her, lost in her thoughts and moved behind her to show her the room. She gasped softly. There were candles everywhere, providing the only light in the room. On the small table were a dozen roses exactly like the one he gave her for her 17__th__ birthday. In front of them, in the center were three more white candles then an elaborate dinner for two. _

"_Did you cook this?" She asked a little worried as she looked over the dinner, from otoro to kobe beef and lobster. There was even grilled matsuke mushrooms. Most of these things she could never afford let alone ever have a chance to cook or eat it. Everything here was so expensive and looked delicious. _

_Ren laughed at her tone. "No, well, yes. Sort of. I helped," he stated. Was it shameful to say that he hired a chef to come in and cook this for her. They both knew his cooking skills weren't the best. "I promise that all I did was the cutting... some of it," he confessed making Kyoko laugh sofetly. Ren swallowed nervously and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He walked up to her, took her hands and helped her sit on the couch. _

_She watched him go down on his knees before her and then dropped the bomb, "Kyoko, I love you." She couldn't tell if she was breathing, she couldn't feel her heart beat; all she felt was his presence in front of her. _

_"But_, y_ou know there are things I haven't told you. Things about me that I wanted so badly to tell you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long." He stopped and licked his lips nervously_

"_My real name is Hizuri Kuon and I...," Kuon said and h__er eyes widened in shock, her mind unable to process what he just said. **Hizuri?! Kuon!** **As in Hizuri Kuu's son?! **He stopped talking though it was not due to her shock but his own nervousness. _

_"I..._ _I would love it if you would marry me, Mogami Kyoko," he said and placed an object in her hands but before she could register what it was or say anything, he continued, "But first I want you to know everything. Even if you say no," pain flashed momentarily across his face, "I hope that you'll at least always be my friend."_

_Kyoko sat and listened. She listened to everything he had to say. The black velveteen box sat patiently her hands. Her heart was pounding as he told her. She heard the hesitation in his voice, watched the twist his face. Her eyes kept flickering to box waiting for her then back to the man she found out was her fairy prince. She could have sworn her breathing stopped when she heard of his past. Not because of the deeds done, but of how close he was to losing, to almost falling into a dark abyss. He looked so lost, so alone as he spoke. She couldn't take it anymore. _

_She jumped off her spot on the couch and threw her arms around him crying, "Stop. Stop. Please, stop."_

"_Kyoko, I…" he was interrupted as she pressed her lips to his. Kuon was shocked but only for a moment. He moaned into the kiss, it was something between relief and desire. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. _

_She pulled away, silent tears running down her face and whispered, "it's ok." _

_She placed a small kiss on his lips. "You don't have to tell me everything now." _

_Another small kiss on the corner of his lips. "I'll always be here." _

_Another kiss on the other side of his mouth, she pulled back, opening her eyes, staring into his. "I love who you are, every side of you, and you'll always be my fairy prince, my corn. I love you, Kuon." _

Kyoko smiled as tears already started to form at her memories. The music started and Kuon, along with the rest of the room, watched her. She was beautiful in a grand white dress, the sun shinning down in southern California in the backyard of a Hollywood mansion. He couldn't believe his luck. No, luck had nothing to do with it, his destiny, such a blessed one. She walked down towards him and everyone was there to witness it. The #1 Love Me girl was walking down the rose covered path that lead to him, and he couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to.

She looked up at him as he took her hand. That dazzling smile still took her breath away, and she knew it would have the same effect on her tomorrow as it does today. Everyone was quiet, their eyes glazed over at the scene in front of them.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko Mogami," the older man in front of them spoke warmly and the moment came when they had to speak their vows, they spoke the words together, their voices in perfect unison just as their hearts:

_I will love you all my life  
I will always be by your side  
I will give you all I have_

_Because you gave me peace and joy again_


	4. Neighbors Know My Name

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**I had to follow up the wedding story with a honeymoon one. This also cause my rating to go up to a T. haha I'm sure with me, I'll make it go up to an M soon. It's too hard for me not to. *grin*  
**

**This story is inspired by Trey Songz - Neighbors Know My Name**

* * *

"I'm sorry but I need another room," an older woman pleaded with the hotel clerk behind the desk.

"Of course, madam," The clerk said immediantly then asked, "but may I ask what about your current room is unacceptable?" The woman behind the counter smiled brightly, professionally at the unhappy guest. There were plenty of rooms available, and she had no problems filling the customer's request.

"There is nothing wrong with the room. It's this Ren and that girl he is with in the next room that is the problem. All night for the past two nights, they are in their room, making so much noise," the woman whispered with a blush on her cheeks. "I can't sleep. I'm here for business, not pleasure like those two."

The clerk blushed in understanding and handed the woman her new key card and a form to sign. "I understand, madam. The new room is three floors up and you should have no problems sleeping for the rest of your stay."

"Thank you," she sounded so relieved as she signed the paper and then left to the elevators. The clerk, Stacy, took the form and continued her day. At least she tried to. The complaint kept coming back to her. It was rare to get complaints about noise, especially those kinds of noises. The walls are extremely thick. She couldn't help but wonder who it was or what they would be like. She worked the morning shift so she hasn't heard of any complaints from anyone about room 903. She looked up the room number. It was registered to the name, Kuon Hizuri.

Each room had a file with different thing related to it. This guest was staying for two weeks, and it had information his contact location and the standard things. The next were details about the room: single king bed, large suite. So he had money. Then his bill was next listing everything he ordered that was tacked on to their original room fees. Yes, he definitly had money, and it looks like he was on a romantic getaway with someone from the list of items he purchased: several kinds of wine, a bottle of champagne, lots of sample platters, breakfast and some late night dinners. He never ordered anything during the middle of the day.

Stacy laughed to herself and mumbled to herself, "That's perhaps when they are actually sleeping." Then she reached a section that was mostly dedicated to the complaints or comments their guests had about their stay here. This time was different; it was filled with comments and complaints about them instead of from them. She couldn't stop blushing. There have been about a dozen calls from neighboring suites complaining about their activities. The odd thing was the wording and names of the complaints. They started from the moment they arrived.

Room 901. This was the room that she just changed out this morning. Apparently she was the third person to leave that room within the week since they've been here. It made sense; it was the room where the bedrooms shared a wall.

**Could you please tell the new comers in room 903 to tone it down a bit, I realize it's their honeymoon but others are here on a simple vacation with families.** It was at 2:50 in the morning, and the staff called them up and the guest, Kuon, apologized. The family luckily checked out the next morning as scheduled.

Room 904: This room was across the hall. **This is embarrassing, all we hear from that room is Ren, Ren, oh god Ren. Please do something about this.** The staff this time had to go up and knock at their door; apparently they unhooked the phone when they tried to call about the complaint.

Another complained logged in from Room 901: **I paid too much money for this damn room to be hearing shit about Corn all night.** This time the evening manager went upstairs. The note typed by the manager was out of character. **The gentleman in room 903 made it VERY clear that they do not want to be disturbed. Please do as the guest requested.**

On the next night, the same person complained from Room 901. **Look my wife and I wanted a nice quiet romantic getaway and this woman next door is screaming and moaning Ren and then Kuon. I don't know what you people condone in this place, but it is making us extremely uncomfortable. I've tried to take care of the problem myself but get nothing. I want you to change our room, and I want compensation.**This was at 11:35 in the evening. They were given another room, bigger for the same price they purchased the original.

Stacy couldn't help but laugh. If she understood correctly, this man probably couldn't handle the competition coming from the next room. She continued on.

Room 905 was next at 4am. This was the other room next to theirs but on the other side of the suite. It was no where near the bedroom. **Do you think you can get me the number to man named Kuon in room 903, please? I want him to do whatever he is doing to that girl to me.** This one was ignored, giving the client a private policy speech.

Room 905 checkouted two days ago and another was checked in rather quickly as was the first comment, but it wasn't a complaint, but rather a sweet gesture. **Send a bottle of champagne and strawberries to Ren, with my congratulations of his marriage and my hopes that the honeymoon never ends.**

Other complaints or comments that were logged were from people just passing by.

**I was so worried, what was happening in that room? Is anyone hurt? You should call the police on this Kuon person.**

**You've got cameras in the rooms, right? Can we purchase the tapes from 903?**

**You need thicker walls. This woman was screaming about corn in the most inappropriate way. I had a heck of a time trying to answer my kid's questions.**

Finally was this morning's complaint again in Room 901 from the business woman. **There is nothing wrong with the room; it's this Ren and that girl he is with in the next room that is the problem. All night for the past two nights, they are in their room, making so much noise.**

_Another week later…._

"We would like to check out please?" A pleasant male voice spoke to the clerk behind the desk.

"Of course, sir." Stacy looked up and her breath hitched for a moment. The man was tall so very tall with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. The smile he had on his face made her heart skip a beat. She licked her lips as she took his key card.

She turned away from the handsome man and swiped the card into her computer. _903!_ Stacy couldn't stop the blush that rushed to her face. _THIS! This is the man, Kuon, causing all those complaints. OH MY GOD! I want to be that girl._ Her eyes flickered to him once again and quickly looked around him. There wasn't anyone around him; maybe there was no single girl, but multiples, one for each night.

_No, he said, "We" and what about this Ren person and something about corn. Is he bisexual with fetishes?_ She looked up at him with a watery smile. She didn't care, if it meant spending a night with him, this godlike man, she didn't care what he was into. She turned towards the printer waiting for his bill to print from the computer when she heard an "Oof" from where he was standing.

"Kyoko, I told you to let me carry that for you," the male sex god spoke.

"No. I'm not falling for that again. I'll take care of my luggage thank you," a woman spoke. Stacy's heart crashed. He is with someone.

He sighed. "At least let the bellhops take care of it then."

"I couldn't do that, Corn. It would be too much trouble. I'm fine," she stated.

Corn? She called him Corn? What kind of a nickname is that? She looked at the bill, Kuon Hizuri. The sex god's nickname was Corn. Then who is Ren?

Stacy finally turned and saw the woman for the first time. She was stunning. She had long black hair, thick and wavy framing a pretty pixy face with gorgeous makeup. She wore a purple V-neck silk blouse that had lush layered ruffles that fell around the V cut on her chest. She wasn't tall, especially compared to him, but she had this air around her, the way she held herself, this confidence that made her look beautiful.

"Your bill, Mr. Hizuri," she croaked and then coughed to clear her through as she handed him a semi thick stack of paper. He flipped to the back. Stacy watched as he leafed through the papers with his left hand, and sure enough a beautiful thick platinum wedding band with a round diamond right in the center of it decorated his third finger.

Stacy's eyes jumped to the woman next to him yelled, "Are you serious? I told you this was too expensive." The girl was flustered, red decorating her cheeks as she watched her husband sign off a rather large bill.

"It's our honeymoon. I think it was worth every cent. Besides, I believe you enjoyed it just as much as I did." The look that man gave her made Stacy's toes curl and her body throb with desire.

She watched the young woman blush a deep dark red thinking of the two weeks they spent together. The woman had her hands up trying to cover her face hiding from embarrassment. On her dainty left hand sat a large round brilliant diamond ring set in a platinum band, and then next to it was her wedding band that had diamonds all the way around it. The clerk behind the counter never wanted to be someone else in her entire life until this moment. This girl was married to a gorgeous man with money and was great in bed. In the mist of her envious thoughts, a voice spoke to her but she missed it.

"Excuse me?" Stacy snapped out of her daze and looked up at the man who was smiling sweetly.

"Ah, yes. If I could get your passport and your credit card once more, you'll be done." She smiled slightly embarrassed as she took the items. She walked over to their printer and scanned in the information. She looked at it, the passport said Kuon Hizuri but his credit card said two names, the other being Ren Tsuruga.

All three names were him! If all the complaints and comments from the other guests were true about these two, she wouldn't know what to call him in his arms either.

"Thank you, Mr. Hizuri and congratulations to the both of you." She handed him back his items.

"Thanks." He smiled such a smile that she thought she would melt right then and there.

"Anytime," she said dreamingly as they left.


	5. The Only Exception

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**This is a fluff story, just about Kyoko's thoughts. I didn't dive too much into the situation that brought them into their little predicament, so I hope you don't mind this little ramble.  
**

**This story is inspired by Paramore's The Only Exception.  
**

* * *

Warmth.

It was so warm.

The steady rhythm of a heartbeat was felt beneath me. It was slow but strong. Subtle movement lifted me up and then down as the person below me breathed. My body and mind became very aware as I woke up to the situation I was in.

I blinked my eyes and they felt tired like I was up all night. I felt the person's arm curled around me, his hand resting heavily on the middle of my back. I was lying on my stomach on top of him, my head resting on his chest right over his heart. My right arm was pinned against the couch and his left side, my hand was pinned under his shoulder. My left arm was tucked against me, my hand resting lightly on the middle of his chest, next to my face. What was most embarrassing was my left leg was snug between his legs, my thigh pressing against his groin. My other leg was sandwiched between his left leg and the couch.

My heart started racing. If I moved he would wake up, and I didn't know if I wanted that. I tried to keep my breathing calm and made no sudden movements. I tilted my head back slowly and looked up at him.

Ren.

Everything came back in a flash. Last night, I was crying and he was there for me. My past coming back to haunt me and he was there to help me from breaking. I don't understand why he would do such things. It was my mother, my problem. He never met her or knew any of the things she put me through, so why? Why the moment that she came, he was there by my side, holding me, giving me courage against the cold woman.

There was never anyone who helped me against her. I never meet my father, apparently he left when she was pregnant with me. I never knew why but my mother was sure that it was because of me. Everyday of my existence was a reminder of her ruined life, the fact that she had to stay in Kyoto since she couldn't afford to move. She still left. My existence never stopped her from leaving.

Even the Fuwas didn't help. Yes, they accepted the responsibility of giving the basic requirements of life: food, shelter, clothes and company. And how I craved their attentions. They taught me everything they knew, even if their reason for doing so was opportunistic, selfish and in vain. I would have been happy there since I didn't know any better.

I sighed and settled my head back onto Ren's chest, my eyes half closed. Content and naïve is what I would have been. Deep down I know no one could love me. They accepted me for what I could do for them. I would provide the Fuwa's a wife to their son, perfectly trained to serve him and take over the duties of the ryokan. Until then, I was the perfect little free servant; help serve the customers, clean, cook, and be a constant companion for Shotaru. Once we ran away, I never heard from them. There was no concern for their son or me. Where was the "love" I thought I had from them?

Shotaru. Again, once my purpose to care and serve him was over, he was gone. He can afford his own place. He had other women, better-looking women to care for him. I was no longer needed. Their "love" was easily gone.

There was no purpose to love. Love comes and goes so why bother. I would live my life without it - without the feeling of unrequited love from family, friends… lovers. The hurt and pain that would come from knowing they don't love you, knowing that once your looks fade or you do something wrong they will replace you with someone else. It wasn't worth it. If you live for yourself, half dedicated to those around you, you can't get hurt. Just keep a nice comfortable distance from everyone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. Why did Ren always smell so good? Why does he draw me in so? I should get up and leave and yet I don't want to. I want to stay here… with him. I know he only thinks of me as a kohai, and I'm a bother to him, yet I can't get up. My body doesn't want to leave. My heart feels heavy like it is some how connected to him and won't let go.

It's so confusing. He hated me, despised my motives for acting and yet he helped me. He helped me with all my roles. He encourages me and has faith in me. Why? Why does he do these things? What do I do for him that makes him treat me with such… kindness? I watch his diet, but not nearly as much as he needs. He's the one that gives me rides. He's the one that helps me when I have an issue with a role. He's the one that pays for things when we eat out. He does everything. What did I do to get such comfort and warmth from him?

I feel so small pressed up against him. Ren held me for hours last night in his arms while I once again forced my issues onto him. He is so large, so intimidating when he wants to be and yet I feel so safe here. I smiled and slid my hand over his shirt, feeling the hard flesh under my fingers. He feels good too. I felt the heat rush to my face but I kept going. I let my hands run up his smooth fabric over his chest and around his shoulders, then ran my fingers down his muscular arm.

He's been so kind to me for so long, always there for me like yesterday without asking. I don't trust love, but I trust him. Love is nothing special, but he is. I'm doubt this feeling, this breathtaking, heart stopping, warm feeling I have with him is love. The love from my life is nothing compared to what I feel with him, around him, for him.

I lift my head when I felt the arm around me stiffen. Those dark brown eyes open half asleep, and he notices me. I watched his lips spread into a smile, his eyes light up as he recognized me. I couldn't help but smile back then my whole body shuddered in pleasure as his hand rubbed my back.

I haven't figured it out yet, but I'm almost there and only because of him._  
_


	6. Have You Ever

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**This story is inspired by _Def Leppard's Have You Ever Needed Someone So Badly_ and a little bit of _Atreyu's Wait for You_ but mostly the first song.  
**

**Warning: OOC and LEMON. C'mon folks, you knew this was going to happen someday. It's rated M now. *grin*  
**

* * *

Tonight is the night for stars. No, not the ones high in the sky, but the ones walking on the red carpet. It was 6pm, and Ren was standing in front of a black stretch limo holding a single long stem red rose. The night was early enough that the area was rather busy granting him a number of stunned stares and hushed whispers.

He was dressed in pure black, black dress shoes, socks, pants, belt, long sleeved dress shirt and jacket. The only other color on him was a pure white silk tie that hung around his neck. Everything fit his frame perfectly, it was tailor made just for his body. No one could deny the sex appeal this man had, he was dripping with it.

What was he doing waiting outside with a limo? He was waiting for a woman of course. Within minutes, the only woman that was his definition of love walked down from her condo and towards him.

Kyoko looked gorgeous. She wore a midnight blue strapless dress. It wrapped around her body and looked like it tied with an oversized vertical bow nestled into the dress at her right side. It covered her from the top of her breast to a little past mid-thigh. Her legs were covered in black stockings or hose and her feet were adorned with satin midnight blue heels with a high heel. Her make-up was flawless as was her perfectly styled orange hair. She sashayed up to him with a smirk on her face. She had a small black clutch bag and nothing else. He opened the door for her as she approached.

"Good Evening, Tsuruga-san." She paused before going in and looked up into his eyes.

"You look wonderful, Kyoko," he whispered to her and she looked away and smiled. He held out the rose to her and she took it. She took the soft pedals to her lips and let the flower caress them as she looked up at him.

"You look very nice yourself," she spoke softly into the flower and stepped inside.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood rushing throughout his body as she teased him. He licked his lips and followed her inside. As soon as the door closed, the driver merged into traffic.

"How are you, Ren?"

Her voice brought his eyes over to her. She was sitting so close to him, her legs crossed towards him, where some black lace peeked from under her skirt. God, she was wearing thigh high stockings.

He swallowed before speaking, "I'm fine. When are you going to call me Ren in public?"

She shrugged. "I've been calling you Tsuruga-san for so long now. It would cause suspicion if I started calling you Ren now."

It's been about seven years. Seven years she has been in his life, climbing the stardom ladder and was extremely well known. Tonight she was up for leading actress in her latest movie, _Love's Woe._ She played a half angel, half demon who fell in love with an angel in a war between the two. She was the demon's savior until she fell in love with the enemy. It was a very Romeo & Juliet story line. The story was very adult which she very much was one now.

He sighed. "No one would mind. In fact, people see us together all the time and wonder why we are so formal to each other." Ren didn't look at her when he spoke. If he did, he would lose. It was already so difficult having her eyes ogle him, her body so close to his in the small confines of the limo.

"You call me Kyoko in public. We aren't so formal," she countered. He could hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. He didn't have to look at her, he knew that smile. A shiver ran across his skin as her fingers touched his hand which was resting on his knee.

"Kyoko, please, we will be there shortly," his voice was soft, throaty and his breath became harsh and his eyes closed instinctively. He felt her slide towards him, her small frame pressing against his arm.

"I know and it's simply too bad," her voice was deep, teasing and so very close to his ear. He turned towards her, finally looking at her, and it stole his breath away all the while making his blood boil.

She leaned forward making her skirt hike up her thigh revealing perfect pale skin, ruined only by the black strap of a garter belt. Her right arm was wrapped around his left, her fingers playing with his. However, it was her left hand that was caressing his thigh, edge closer to his package that was driving him mad.

Kyoko easily brought out whatever she wanted out of him and more and more recently she wanted the Emperor. She grinned momentary before he stole her lips and took her hand from his thigh holding it away. He pulled his left arm from between them and wrapped it around her waist forcing her closer to him.

She moaned into the kiss. His lips suckling hers, her right arm wrapped around his shoulders. He let go of her left hand when she licked his lower lip asking to play. He groaned and parted his lips. Her sweet devilish tongue found his as he pulled her almost completely onto his lap.

His right arm felt something stiff underneath the satin fabric of her dress, like a teddy of some sort and his left hand ran up her leg, feeling the rough stocking and lace onto her soft smooth thigh. The fabric of the dress easily moved with him, her skirt riding up and revealing a lavender thong with black trimming.

"Why do you do this to me, Kyoko?" He whispered onto her skin as he kissed and licked down her jaw and her neck. His hand played with the little strings that made up her thong, he started to roll it off her hips when her hands touched his, making him stop.

"We can't. We are in line to be escorted in," she told him. Ren looked outside and sure enough there was a limo in front of them and behind them with a huge crowd outside of a large auditorium that hosted their award ceremony.

He sighed and ran his hand across her body once more as she pulled away. She smiled at him once more and pulled out a small tube of lipstick, a wipe and a small compact mirror. She refreshed her make-up and handed the mirror and wipe to him. He quickly rubbed off the rouge color from his lips.

He handed the mirror back to her and tried to calm down. He thanked the gods that he was an actor, he can switch his emotions around and squash old ones in a minute. That is if the cause of the original feeling wasn't still teasing him. She was fixing her dress back to its original form. It really was the innocent things she did that made him love her even more. She was wiggling around in that little dark blue dress, hiding the sexy lingerie from view and making sure everything looked perfect once again.

Yet he knew what potential lied beneath that silky dress, the heat that emanated from within, the sounds she would make under his hands, his lips. The things she could do with her body upon his. Everything she did to touch his heart and break it all over again, each and every time.

It was their turn now. The cameras were flashing from all directions as were the voices of reporters and fans. He smiled his dashing smile and waved handsomely to everyone around and then turned to give his love a hand out of the limo.

Kyoko flashed a smile that could rival his and started walking in front of him before giving his hand a little squeeze. The door was closed behind them as they walked down the red aisle.

"REN! REN!" the fans screamed into the night and he waved in all different directions.

TSURUGA! TSURUGA!" The reporters screamed hoping to ask a question.

"KYOKO!" Everyone called her Kyoko, the fans and the reporters and thankfully he could too without worry.

"Tsuruga-san! Channel 280, E-News. Your latest movie is in the running for best picture and yourself as best actor in America. Why are you here tonight?"

He smiled at the determined woman and she looked away blushing slightly. "I'm here to support my fellow actors and actresses who have been nominated tonight. I know they have worked very hard, and I hope they will be honored tonight."

"Like Kyoko?" Another reporter beside her asked. She was from a top celebrity magazine that he remembered doing an interview before.

"Yes, and others as well." He smiled his dazzling smile at everyone, his eyes trying to focus as the flashes tried to blind him. Slightly behind him Kyoko was answering questions of her own.

"Do you hope to beat out Kotonami Kanae for best actress this year, Kyoko?"

Ren couldn't help but smile at her hesitant answer, "Oh, I don't know. She was wonderful in her latest. It was so wonderfully done and it brought me to tears as she finally found her lost love. Whoever wins, I will fully support."

"What is your relationship with the newly famed actress, Kyoko?" Ren glanced at male reporter from a tabloid asking this question.

At the same time, another question was being asked for Kyoko. "We see you arrived with Tsuruga Ren, are you two finally an item?"

"No, we are just the closes of friends and I hope we will continue to stay that way," she answered without a hint of hesistation.

Ren's smile faltered hearing her reply. He remembered himself and the question being asked. _I love her. I love her so very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. _

"We are only friends sharing a limo." He smiled gallantly and another question was shot out from another reporter this time from another television network.

"Tsuruga-san! You have made three movies now in America, why do you still stay in Tokyo when you could be in Hollywood?"

"It's my home. I don't want to be anywhere else," he answered but inside the real answer was very different. _'ll be where ever she is. Even if she still doesn't feel the same way. She is my everything._

He turned and started to walk towards the entrance just as Kyoko did.

_After the event..._

Ren struggled to get his card key in the door while her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. His tie was long forgotten and his hands full of the two awards she won that night. She was kissing down his collarbone to the skin of his chest that she was revealing with her nimble fingers. He finally got the door open and he clumsily set the awards and keys down on the small table by the door. Kyoko's hands were all over his chest and back, her lips and tongue nipping and licking his skin.

With his hands finally free, he lifted her up and claimed her lips as she wrapped her body around his. Her mouth devoured his as he stumbled to get his shoes off. Hers easily slipped off and fell behind him as he carried her to his bedroom. It's always his bedroom, never hers.

They fell upon the bed and they separated to strip off. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way and it fell to the floor and he started to unbuckle his belt and pants as she slowly unzipped her dress, his eyes never leaving her for a second. Kyoko enjoyed teasing him. How she learned to do this so well, he never knew. She wasn't always like this.

_Flashback...  
_

_This was a dream. It has to be a dream. Nothing like this could ever happen not after so long. _

_Today was her 22__nd__ birthday and what did she want to do? Cook for him. Kyoko wanted to have dinner at his place, not her new condo in the newer side of Tokyo but his place. He offered to take her to the best restaurant in town and she wanted to come to his place. How could he say no to the birthday girl?_

_Little did he realize that wasn't the true reason she wanted to go there. After everything was done and eaten, Ren was trying to think of a way to make her stay just a little bit longer when she kissed him. _

"_I…I… I'm sorry! I should go," Kyoko stammered with her face beet red and was quickly gathering her items. Ren was still trying to cope with the shock of it when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his lips. _

_His lips gently tasted hers as she grew bolder and licked his lips. He groaned and parted his lips to let his tongue dance with hers. She crawled up onto his lap, her legs straddling his left thigh, her hands pressed against his chest holding herself off of him slightly. _

"_Kyoko, I've waiting for so long," he whispered softly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. She loved him. She did, finally, she saw him._

"_I lo…" Her lips crashed onto his before he could finish savagely capturing his mouth. He broke the kiss after a few moments, he was looking into her eyes and they glittered with uncertainty, fear, lust, hunger, and nervousness. _

"_Kyoko, I lo…" Again she stopped his words and he frowned as she kissed him._

"_Don't," she whispered her lips tickling his as she spoke, "Don't say it. I'm… I'm not ready yet, please. I simply want to be with you. Please?" _

_He was stunned, hurt, angry and horny as hell. She wanted his body? Or does she love him and isn't willing to say it yet? She couldn't have sex with someone and not love them right? She had to love him to go this step. Right?_

Their first time, their first few months, he was the one in control and Ren embraced her every chance he could. Kyoko learned the joy of sex quickly, exactly like everything else she did. Her blue dress slowly started to fall off as the zipper went down. He saw her not so subtle breast pressed inside a lavender colored corset with black lace trim.

The dress came off and was now decorating his floor and she stayed kneeling there in the middle of his bed, with the sexiest little teddy hugging her fuller curves, making her breasts begging to be released and kissed. She wore a matching thong and those garter belt straps hooking to the top of her stockings making her pale skin more eye-catching.

His growing arousal ached as he watched her start to unhook the top hook of the corset. His eyes following her fingers down and they stopped when she did. The tight lingerie revealed the valley of her breast, taunting him. She was beautiful, a goddess in his bedroom. He looked up at her face and she was smiling at him.

"I need your help with the rest." She pouted sexily.

He licked his lips and ripped off the rest of his clothing. He crawled over to her and she crawled back slowly, giving the hunter some chase. She knew how to play his buttons, buttons that only she could push. How she loved pushing them.

After a while, Ren found that she didn't want to make their relationship official. She never let him say those three words he felt since she was 16 and Kyoko never even tried to say them to him. He thought maybe if the friendship with benefits relationship continues she would say it. They did everything together. They spoke to each other almost every day. When he was in America they set up a web cam and saw and talked to each other. Everything about them screamed they were in a relationship, yet she wouldn't allow them to actually be together.

It's always "Tsuruga-san" in front of other people. No dates but co-worker lunches or dinners. She had her own car so no more rides. No touching in public, we are not dating. She was still afraid of love.

She wasn't in LoveMe anymore. At least no one treated her like she was. She was unofficially out of it since she premiered when she was 18 and made it huge. President Lory still often called her for some duties but no one else dared to. It didn't seem right anymore. Not to mention there were a dozen or so more LoveMe members now a days.

Ren tried to stop the love making sessions. He felt like he was being used but he always found her in his arms like tonight. No matter how hard he fought her, how he tried to persuade her to do other things, Kyoko seduced him, and they would end up tangled in his sheets.

He had her underneath him now, his fingers unhooking the small hooks that made up her corset, slowly revealing the soft skin underneath. He pressed his lips against her skin and she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp, sending little waves of electricity down his body. He finally got rid of that constricting fabric, showing him the sweetest drug he has ever been addicted to. He kissed her body as his fingers unhooked the garters from her stockings. Tonight those could stay on, for the first round anyway.

His mouth found her sensitive peaks and suckled them between his lips. Kyoko moaned and arched her back against him, urging him further. She tasted so sweet. The sounds from her lips drove him insane. The feel of her body made his ache with need. The sight of her underneath him, on top of him, around him was burned into his mind. There was no escaping her. He needed her so badly like fish needed water to live.

She lifted her leg up between his and gently caressed his hardened member and he moaned as her leg glided across him. She slipped her leg from between him always teasing and then hooked hers around his waist, telling him to take the next step. Sometimes they took things slow, he tasted her, or she would taste him.

Right now was a time for needs to be met. He was thinking of her the whole night, as she sat beside him, their little make-out session in the limo before hand constantly on his mind these last few hours. His hand ran down her body and to the little thong that still covered her up. He gripped the little string and yanked hard, snapping the string off. He pushed away the small scrap of material away to the other side of her hip exposing the dark curls of her sex. His fingers nestled into her thatch of curls, and she squirmed as his fingers found their way into her folds.

"God, you're so wet," Ren groaned. His fingers slipped inside of her easily and she thrust her hips against his fingers with a whimper.

"I've missed you, Ren," Kyoko whispered huskily. She opened her eyes and looked into his, her lip caught between her teeth. He loved the way she said his name. No, she still didn't know his real identity. Even have reaching his goal of making his own name, she came into the picture and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to ruin everything, this thing he had with her, barely holding on with a hair. If he told her, would that make her leave or love him? He couldn't take it if she left him.

He had her now. This was fine. He glided his fingers across her clit and she panted and grinded her hips against his hand. He brought her over, his fingers glistening with her juices as he rode out her orgasm.

"I need you, Ren, please," Kyoko moaned. He couldn't say no to her. No matter what she did or asked, no matter how she felt about him. He would always say yes.

Ren crawled up her body, his aching length, hard and ready to replace his fingers inside of her. He kissed his way up, his tongue lavishing her hard little nipples, his teeth nipping her skin making her squirm under him. His lips capturing hers in an intoxicating kiss only she could provide him.

He rose up away from her and lifted her hips. He loved watching her as he glided himself upward, deep inside her. A soft passionate cry erupted from her lips as he stretched her. She was so hot, so wet and she accepted his large length completely. He eased out of her slowly, letting her adjust around him. He didn't want to hurt her, though he knew she often impaled herself with his erection without pain.

"Harder, Faster," she pleaded with him and he obliged. He rocked inside of her over and over. She jerked violently gasping as he moved inside of her, her breath hot and fast in a steady rhythm with his thrusts.

How many times has he held her, made love to her, made her scream and moan in the throes of passion. He was the only one to touch her like this. The only one to feel the slick wet heat of her body surround his, the only one to hear her cry out and shake as he brought her climax over and over again, the only one that filled her with his seed even if she was on the pill.

Kyoko swore that there was no one else.

"If there was no one else, why not be with me then?" Ren would ask her. She would cuddle her naked body next to his, wrapping herself against his side and he held her. They would often make love multiple times a night. They didn't get to be together often and always made the best of their time together.

"I am with you," Kyoko replied and fell asleep in his arms. _She does love me. _He would tell himself.

Every night, Ren would watch her sleep, her breath against his skin. He would fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her, a smile on his lips.

And every morning, he would wake up alone with a broken heart until next time.

**A/N: *cries* **


	7. Sound of Goodbye

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**This story is inspired by two songs. The first part is Orianthi's According to You as requested by ****MangaAddict2688****. The second part is Sugababes' Sound of Good bye. **

**I found According to You actually difficult to work with. While yes, the song screams Skip Beat, that was it's problem too. I couldn't think of something that wasn't already done before. Granted, I'm writing stories about characters that someone else thought of so I really shouldn't bitch about being original. Nevertheless, I wrote this rather quickly. I also thought it was rather short but without describing a sex scene or something, my stories tend to get right to the point. hehe **

* * *

"Good job tonight, Kyoko-chan." Hikaru once again stayed till the cute girl in the Bo costume started to make her way out of the building, trying once again to get a moment of her time.

"Thank you and to you as well." She smiled and his knees went a little weak.

"Um… would you like, if you are free that is, to come to dinner with me?" He asked bashfully, eyes turned away, cheeks flushed and his hands stuffed into his pockets. _I've asked her out so many times, why am I still this nervous?_

"I'm sorry, Hikaru-san, but I need to head home for an early shoot tomorrow, perhaps next time." She declined him with a smile and walked off.

_Ah, that's why. _Hikaru sighed and turned the other way towards the parking lot. As soon as he left the building, Yuusei and Shinichi were waiting for him with friendly pats and kind words for his wounded but relentless heart.

On the other side of the building where Kyoko's bike was stashed, another person was waiting for the energetic girl to appear. He stood in the shadows worried about being noticed as he watched intently for the little carrot top to come out. This was the day, he would ask her and she would say yes and they will end up together without that other guy in the picture.

He perked up as he saw her. Kyoko was wearing this adorable little reddish pinstripe spaghetti strap dress for the warmer summer nights. It hugged her frame from her breast down to her little waist then fell to her knees. His arms and hands ached to grab her, hold her close and never let go. Soon, very soon.

"Need a ride?" A male voice made her jump and her heart almost skip a beat; however, the voice that would usually say those words to her was not the same. Instead of turning around and bowing apologetically, she turned around and glared at the young man.

"What do you want, Shotaru?" she sneered, the bike between him and her. She didn't want him anywhere near her since the last time they saw each other. If he lunged in for another kiss, he would have problems with the large bicycle in his way.

"I just offered you a ride. Are you deaf and stupid?" He smiled as he watched her feathers ruffle. He loved getting under her skin. He hoped that he would be able to do so physically as well.

"I heard you, jerk! No, I don't want a ride. Go away," She snapped, pulled out her bike from the rack and started to move away when he caught her arm.

"Let me go!" She tensed against his grip but couldn't pull away, he was simply too strong. She had to learn to fight or lift weights or something, anything to help her with her current stalker problems.

"I came here to offer you something you've been wanting for a very long time." Sho smirked, his ego and confidence was tangible enough to almost choke on. She turned back towards him and he let go, obviously having her attention.

"Your head on a platter?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Better! Us. I'm going to let you come back to me. I'll forgive you for leaving and perusing this useless acting thing you have. You aren't going to get anywhere, not to the level I am anyway. If you want, you can join Akatoki and act with them," he offered sincerely but wasn't watching her expression as he spoke. He was sure she was overjoyed with tears in her eyes. This is what she wanted. Kyoko wanted him back. It was the only reason that she had to become his equal. But he was willing to let her back into his life without that struggle.

"So come on, we will go to your little room, get your things and you can move in tonight. Tomorrow, we will go to LME and…" Sho was cut off at the sound of obnoxious laughter.

"Are you drunk? Are you doing drugs?" She asked with tears in her eyes from laughing.

"No, this was what you wanted. You wanted to be my equal, so I would take you back. You know how useless you are, you will never make it." He watched her as he spoke. He stepped towards her and took her chin in his hand forcing her angry face to still as he moved in closer.

"Be mine, again," Sho whispered to her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Never," Kyoko snapped out. She placed her hand on his mouth and caught a flash of something appear in his eyes. Was that pain? Before she could truly recognize it, it was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger.

"You are such an ass!" Sho stood back up and took her wrist in his. "I'm the only one that is willing to be with you. I know everything about you, your stupid fantasy obsessions and how overly emotional you are. You think there is anyone else that will put up with you?" He was dragging her across the parking lot towards what Kyoko didn't know but she had enough.

She stomped her foot on the ground and grabbed a lamp post they walked past and held on for everything she was worth.

"Yes, there is," she spoke solemnly.

Sho was jerked to a stop and looked back at her. "Excuse me?" He said sarcastically.

"There is someone," Kyoko said to the ground and then looked up with him with tears in her eyes. It hurt. Everything he said still hurt but she had someone now to help heal those harmful emotional wounds.

"Don't tell me it's that stupid, fake, talent-less no go…"

"HE LOVES ME!" She screamed into the night, forcing Sho to stop his string of insults.

_He loves me? _He confessed to her? When? How long? Are they going out? His heart started beating rapidly, questions, thoughts and horrible, horrible images of them together flooded his mind. It can't be true.

"He loves me. He told me. He has loved me for years now! He thinks I'm pretty and funny and smart and a good cook. He makes me smile, and laugh and he holds me when I cry." By this time, Sho let go of her hand but she continued on, "He helps me with my problems. He calls me everyday. He LIKES my company." Her voice was starting to grow stronger, and she started to look up towards his face as she spoke.

"He trusts me and I trust him. I feel safe with him. I lo…" Kyoko finally met his eyes as she said those words, but he refused to hear them as he fell to his knees before her. That flash of something she couldn't identify earlier was clear on his face.

Pain

Loss

Desperation

It was no wonder Kyoko didn't recognize that expression. It was so foreign on his face. Sho was on his knees, his hair slightly covering his eyes. She didn't really know what to do. She had never seen him like this.

"Sho? What are you doing? Get up. You'll ruin your clothes," she spoke softly to him.

"Please," he whispered and she had to strain to hear it.

"What?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Please, don't go. Be with me, please." He looked up at her, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her mind was racing, trying to catch up with what he was saying.

"What are you saying? Don't be silly, Sho. Stop this. You're not this good of an actor," Kyoko pleaded with him, hoping to any god that was listening that he wasn't serious. _Go back to being stupid, arrogant Sho. S_he thought to herself.

"You're right. I'm not. So then this is truth. I need you. I've always needed you. Please forget about everything and come back to me. You can do anything you want. I'll get you anything you want. Just…" He took her hand, and she didn't pull away, but she took a tentative step back as he whispered desperatly to her, "Just return to my side."

This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was suppose to go. Kyoko's revenge was suppose to make her happy not make her feel like dirt. She only wanted him to admit he was wrong and say I'm sorry. Not confess his love to her.

"You… for me? " She was dumbfounded. She was looking at the top of his golden head, her small hand cupped in his larger ones, his forehead pressed against the back of her hand.

He nodded against her hand. "Yes. Kyoko, I lov…"

"NO! Don't say it." She yanked her hand away from his, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You can't say that. I was with you for years. I loved you," Kyoko screamed as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You were my everything and you never looked at me. I thought I would love you till I died, Sho." Why is it every time she was talking about her relationship with this man, she felt awful. First he broke her heart and now….

She had to break his. He never loved her. He shouldn't have loved her. She had wished and prayed that he would love her but that was then and this is now. She can't, her heart belonged to another.

The silence was deafening around them. What did she say? She had so many things planned to say to him when he was groveling for forgiveness and now all her thoughts and words left her.

"I can't," she whispered. She felt like the whole area got darker.

"I can't be with you. We wouldn't be happy with each other. I'm different now. I'm not the girl you knew," she explained to the shaking form before her.

"I know that," Sho said still trying. "Please, I've changed too. You can't let go of everything we had. We grew up together. You can't have that with anyone else. Why won't you fight for what we had?" He stood up; his hands moved and held her biceps. The look in his eyes made her waver.

He was serious. Serious about everything, perhaps Sho did change. Everything about him right now was willing her to give him another chance, to see him, to meet the new him that he claimed to be.

But….

Ren. She loved Ren. Even if things were different, she couldn't agree to what Sho wanted. Looking into his face, this face that she never thought she would see on this man and her heart hurt. She just found out about his feelings and this was how she felt, to mislead him would only hurt more.

"I don't feel that way for you anymore," she whispered into the night air. They were in a busy area yet they couldn't hear anything. Everything felt numb like their senses went into overload.

His hands slid down her arms and fell heavily at his side. He wasn't looking at her anymore and she stepped back.

What more was there to say?

"Goodbye, Sho."

**A/N: I hope you liked this little drama.**


	8. Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: This is for ****Rui**** who requested Big Girls Don't Cry. Now you didn't say if it was the song by Fergie or Frankie Valli********. I assumed you meant the song by Fergie since the other would be a sad story about a break up. Granted I've written some sad things and you guys loved them so hey maybe you wanted a sad story. Still since you didn't have an account for me to ask, I made this story with an assumption. **

******I do Not own Skip Beat nor the inspired song. Inspired by _Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie_. **

******Warning: Small sweet lemon. : )  
**

* * *

He's looking into my eyes, and I had to fight to be strong. I have to be strong. I chose this of my own free will. It is something that I have to do… alone. But right now as he holds me in his arms, looking sadly into my eyes, I forget why.

Why did I decide to stay? Why am I not going with him? He licks his lips and my eyes flickers to them. My heart starts to beat rapidly as he leans down and pressed his warm wet lips against mine.

That's right. I remember now. He devours me. He consumes my every thought, my every action is with him in mind, so much that I don't know if I'm me or if I'm just part of him. As he kisses me, my mind forgets everything. Everything that I was thinking of or that has been or will be dissipates from my head. I can only feel him as he pulls my body against his, his strong arms going around my tiny frame, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and my fingers sinking into his thick dark hair. The only thing in existence is him, and I get so lost.

Ren pulls away and my heart is breaking. I start to panic every time he leaves me to go to a job or when he drops me off for one of my jobs. What if this is the last time I see him? What if this isn't real and I wake up and he doesn't actually love me?

_Be strong, Kyoko._

I smile up at him brightly. My head is still fuzzy from the kiss, and I feel him pull away. My chest hurts as he smiles a small sad smile down at me.

"Are you sure?" He asks with the sweetest of voices.

"Yes, I'll be fine and we will see each other again soon," I lied with a confident smile. He nods and his hand caresses my cheek. I said I would try and visit him but I wasn't going to. I needed this time alone right now.

"The plane is done loading. We need to go," Yashiro-san told them then he looked at Kyoko and held out his hand. "Take care of yourself, Kyoko-chan. I hope to see you soon."

I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes and out of shear panic I throw myself at Yashiro-san for a good bye hug. He gasps in surprise and then relaxes in my embrace. I pats my head gently in a comfort and then I let him go.

"Please take care of Ren and yourself too. Don't get spoiled in America." I cover my feelings to hide the pain with a lecture and sigh internally. They turn and start to walk away. Yashiro hands his ticket to flight attendant but Ren cames back suddenly.

He lifts me up in his arms and steals my lips again. His lips forces mine open but Im willing, very much so willing. My hands caress his face, grip his hair, and I want to stay like this forever. It felt like he wanted to absorb me into his body so I could go with him.

How I wish it was possible. He put me down and I waver, my will and my body wavered.

"Please reconsider," Ren whispers to me and my body shook from effort.

"Go," I forcefully say."Call me when you get there and show them who you are. This is your dream. I'm staying and following mine." I gently pushed him and he let go. I watched him walk away, my throat closing up, my eyes threatening to give me away, my mind remembering my horrible past with the people I loved, the people who all walked away from me. But this time I told him to go, my choice. I watch him walk down the aisle with his carry on in hand and then look back at me.

I wave goodbye at him with the best smile I could give. Ren, along with my heart, walks around the corner and out of sight. I took a shaky breath and wrap my arms around myself. It's so cold but I force myself not to move, not to run after him. I look out the large window at the plane that held him and pray that he arrives safely.

Twenty minutes later, he is gone flying home to America for his movie. I could still feel him around me, still see him behind my eyes.

"_Six months. The film will take six months and then we can come back for a bit. We will have to go back again once it premieres," Ren explained as he held her in his arms as they lay in his bed. She knew this was going to happen one day. A year ago he confessed his love to her. He told her everything, his plans, his past, his pains and joys. Now, he was finally given the opportunity to fulfill his goal, a role in a major American film as Tsuruga Ren._

"_I'm staying." She pulled back a little and looked up at him. "I'm not going with you to America. I got a new offer, and I want to take it. It is a main role in a new series. It's a big step for me." _

"_But Takarada-san said you can come. He said it would be ok for you to take a leave of absence." He turned towards her and cupped her face. Kyoko looked up at him, and he had this look of fright that made her instantly want to take back her words. _

"_Please, you have your dream but I have mine too. I want to be your equal. I want to be able to act beside you. I want to be worthy of you," she whispered softly and he pulled her into his arms. _

"_Kyoko, you are my equal in every way. How many times have you helped me with a script? How many roles have you played for me so perfectly? I love you so much. You are my angel, my goddess. I am nothing but a shell without you." She closed her eyes as he started kissing her face with small gentle kisses. _

_His hands ran up the curve of her back making her shiver. His mouth didn't stop at her face or her lips. They continued down her jaw, to her neck, kissing, licking, nibbling her skin making her feel hot. He was whispering against her skin but his body was doing things to her, distracting her senses allowing her to only catch a few words. _

"_Beautiful..." She gasped as his mouth found her rosy tips and suckled the creamy flesh. She felt his hands at her thighs and she whimpered as he teased the dampness between her legs. _

"…_my love" He groaned as he slipped inside of her and she clung on to anything she could. The feel of him inside of her overwhelmed everything. It sent ripples of ecstasy throughout her body, making her moan and wither underneath him. _

"…_never let you go" His mouth was next to her ear, his tongue was licking her skin as he rocked inside of her. He was being so sweet, so gentle. He caressed her skin making her move her body towards his hand wanting more. He kissed the sweat off her body as she matched his thrusts. _

"_...wonderful, sexy" She cried out as he pushed harder and faster against her. She felt the pressure building, that all encompassing feeling he would give her time and time again. _

"_I love you," he spoke clearly as that strong, lovely sensation claimed her once again. _

He made love to me several times that night. It was almost as if he was never going to be able to do it again. Which was silly since that was about three months ago. I didn't move out or stop seeing him. I only said I wasn't going with him.

I need to separate myself from him. I need to make sure that I am still me. I want to be my own person. The only way to do that was to be away from him, away from his embrace and his guidance.

I mean, have I ever completed a role without his help? Am I a good actress or is he a good teacher to a mimicking parrot? I have to find out. Can I stand on my own two feet? He says I'm his equal but I'm not. He's done things on his own for so very long and I always had him as my senpai and now as my lover.

When he told me that he was leaving for six months, my first instinct was to go with him. I was willing to forget everything that I had created here in Tokyo, that I built for myself and go to America to support him.

I saw the path I was walking down again and saw no good coming from it. Just darkness as I was being engulfed by him. There will be no light for Kyoko to grow into Kyoko. And while that darkness would be filled with love, I need to make sure that we would be together as two people sharing a life, not a person with his ever loyal pet.

Oh how I miss him already. The moment we confessed and started being a real couple, we did everything together. We went out on dates like dinners and shows. We went out camping and hiking a lot. While we were able to get away from the fans by doing this, we both enjoyed the peace and serenity of the outdoors. we overcame that awkward first love things, holding hands, small touches, the kisses and hugs that we both desperately wanted. Then we became lovers and shared everything with each other, hopes, dreams and fears.

As time passed, everything revolved around him and I didn't know what was what anymore unless he was there. It was starting to get dark and I needed to find my way out. This movie came at the perfect time. I will take this time to find myself again, to prove to myself that I am Mogami Kyoko and that I don't need him for my professional goals.

I want to create my new role on my own. If I do it successfully, I will be able to say that I can become his equal and worthy of him, even if he states that I already am. My only hope is that he will still there for me after everything, that my decision of staying and trying to reach my goal won't break our relationship, our love.

He looked so sad as he left. I hope that he didn't think he did something wrong. There is nothing wrong with him, he is perfect but I need this for myself. I need to continue my objectives for me because it's time for me to grow up….

And not cry.

"Don't cry, Kyoko," Her voice filled the area around her in a whisper as a tear fell from her cheek.


	9. 100 Suns

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired song.**

**So Minim0a had sent a message for 100 Suns and then changed the request to Hurricane. But I had already listened to the song before it was changed. Once I heard it I was instantly inspired. Never mind the time difference of how long it took me to actually write it... :P So even though Minim0a changed her request, I still wanted to write a story to 100 Suns. It is super short. I will still write one for Hurricane though, so no worries. I must say that the second song is harder to come up with a story than this one though; however, I will continue to think about it.  
**

**This is inspired by 100 Suns by 30 Seconds to Mars.  
**

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing in my life was real. Everyday I woke up and did the same thing; showered, dressed, sometimes I ate then left to work. I knew my lines. I devoted my life to fantasy, to things that weren't real. Nothing I did was real. Just for show, something I can disappear into, never to show the real me. The me that wasn't worthy of living a life.

I created this life and threw away everything that was real to me, my past with loving parents, my youthful ambitions and happiness, my present with my failures, pain and hopelessness and finally my future. For what type of future exists for a soulless fictional character?

I wasn't even real. Yes, I am still flesh, blood and bone. I was a real man but my soul wasn't real. My soul died that night. A heartless cruel person didn't have a soul, right? Once they crossed that line, there was no going back. There is no such thing as redemption for those that choose to do those things. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to see him suffer as I have suffered.

Somewhere deep inside of me, I enjoyed that release. I loved the adrenaline that rushed through my body as I fought. I felt like I could conquer all of my faults as he fell under my fists. But then he escaped, how I will never know but I would not relent. I gave chase. The cold blood thirsty hunter in my ran after my wounded prey. I heard someone screaming behind me but my senses were dull. It wasn't until the sound of screeching breaks and a woman screaming in terror that stopped all my thoughts and actions.

Horror. A body broken and the slow movement of blood seeping out of it. He laid limp on the dirty alley floor and the woman screaming rushed to his side. I watched as she cradled his limp form to her body, crying from fear and anger. Curses fell upon my hears as the blood of my best friend, my brother, crept towards me, to consume me in guilt. It was my fault. I'm the monster that caused this.

I swore to never hurt someone again after that. I buried my real self so this wouldn't happen again and yet I'm fading or would that be awaking once again.

It's all because of her. She makes me forget as she smiles up at me. I can see her shinning smile in the dark as I touch her skin. She makes me slip back into reality as she kisses me, her soft warm lips pressing against mine. I feel so alive when I'm with her. And I know that this, her in my arms, smiling and laughing is real.

The world I live in is filled with shinning lights but none that are as bright as her eyes as they look into mine, filled with trust and love beneath me. I can do anything in the big screen, break down doors or whole buildings, jump and run from rooftop to rooftop, win the girl and defeat the bad guys but with her, whispering my name in my ear, I feel like I can fly and conquer the world with a single word.

Why? Why was this life so unfair? I, who wasn't worthy to have happiness, find this woman whom I can't let go of, while others, who lived a good life and deserved so much more I, have so much less. People like her, who are beautiful inside and out, shouldn't end up with a monster like me. Yet, here she was and I can feel the beat of her heart matching mine as she lies beside me breathing quietly in my bed.

Nothing in this world or beyond it, the good and bad, the wise and naïve, the beginning or the end was real except for her. Kyoko was sleeping peacefully beside me with a smile on her face. Nothing will tear me away from her because she was mine and I, being my cruel selfish self, wasn't going to let her go. A hundred suns will expire, thousands upon thousands of lifetimes will pass, and I will spend each one with her.

She shifted beside me and her eyes met with mine. My heart skiped a beat as she smiled lazily up at me.

"What are you doing still up?" She's concerned; her voice soft and thick from sleep.

"Looking at you." I smiled down at her as she blushed and hid her face against my chest.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning," Kyoko whispered and I could feel her body start to slow, her breath fell into deep, even breaths.

"I love you, Kyoko," I whispered and kissed her hair.

She snuggled closer to me and whispered back, "I love you too, Kuon."

I smiled and let myself fall asleep. I let my real self live my real life with her, because I believe in her and in us and nothing else.


	10. Love Remains the Same

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired song. **

**This is inspired by _Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale_, requested by xxxLoveisintheairxxx. **

**For some strange reason, I'm going through a dark phase in my writing. I think it has something to do with the story I'm co-writing. I love the new material in the manga with Ren's dark thoughts. I simply love writing about Ren. He is the greatest of characters. And he is soooo much fun to play with. **

**Rated T for cursing. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

It was dark out, the sun finally setting on this horrible day. Ren walked down the streets. No, Cain walked down the streets… completely alone. Ren did it. He sent Cain's little sister away, and Cain hated him for it. Ren actually hated himself for it as well. But… but she had to go. If it wasn't for her, none of that night would have ever happened.

He would have took Cain off, went home in his own bed and fell asleep just like every other time he was Cain Heel. Instead he was forced to a hotel with her and teased mercilessly. Ah but seeing her in that outfit had been a mixed blessing, one that he has burned into his mind for the rest of his lonely life.

But then to help his sanity, they go out and got into that frightful mess. He lost control and he knew it wasn't her fault. The moment he saw her hit the floor, everything faded to black then red. The woman he loved was getting hurt and instinct took over. Would any true man blame him for what he did?

_I should have had better control. Scaring them only urged them to attack all at once. Perhaps if I pushed them around a little, it wouldn't have gotten so far so fast. _

Ren sighed. He was still dressed as Cain, needing the solitude that the character allowed. He told her to leave. As he finished getting dressed and she was about to transform, he told her not to. Kyoko looked up at him with a look that tore him up inside.

Kyoko bowed politely to him and gave him a fake smile.

_So that's what it feels like… _Ren now understood why she saw through his angry smiles. However, instead of hiding anger or frustration like he did, she hid pain. He saw right through it. Pain, fear, misunderstanding and disappointment all bleed through that little smile of hers.

Ren found himself in a run-down side of town. It was so bad that it wasn't even a bad neighborhood anymore, more of a ghost neighborhood. There were a storage rental place, some shabby apartment buildings, an almost closed down mini mart and then after some abandoned store fronts, a small bar.

He walked in and sat down at the end of the bar. It had maybe four people in it, including himself. He pulled out several large notes and laid them on the bar.

"Whiskey and Coke," he commanded roughly.

The barkeep took the money and made his drink. Ren wanted to get drunk and forget this day as fast as he could. Most people would think that the coke would weaken the alcohol, but he knew for a fact that the carbonation from the soda would get him drunk faster.

It probably would have been better if he simply went home. Yet for some reason, he wanted to be somewhere she couldn't find him. As soon as she left and he started his day, he saw her everywhere. Flashes of her pink suit crept out from the corner of his eye. He heard her sweet voice talking or laughing around him. He tried to find her each time, drawn to her like a moth to the flame. He would see or hear her and everything around him seemed to disappear.

Ren was tried, tired of not caring for her, of seeing her and not being able to touch her. Kyoko maked her whole Sho situation seem like the world ended that there was nothing left after _him._ Such are the thoughts of the teenager she was. He understood those feelings, the feeling that a particular moment in your life made or broke you.

He felt the heavy weight of his shackle as he downed his drink. For some, though, that moment was all they had left. That one singular moment in their life became their last and the one who finalized it get to live on. See. The world continues for some and for those that live. Ren smiled.

Then laughed. He laughed loudly into the almost empty bar and what few patrons inside cautiously eyeballed the maniacal laughing man. Here he was unable to forgive and forget his past and he was complaining about how she shouldered hers. He could add hypocrite onto the list of awful things he was.

The barkeep came over and took his empty glass away. Ren noticed him not filling up another glass and got angry. He slapped his hand down loudly and glared at the older overweight man.

"More," he said with an eerie tone. The man did as he demanded but didn't seem happy about it. He was wary of the new comer dressed in ragged leathers and was ready to point his shot gun at him if things got risky, but he had money and the only thing about him was that he was creepy, nothing to throw a paying man out of the bar for.

Ren sighed and took another mouthful of his drink. He stared into the drink and memories came into view. Kyoko's sweet face, her gentle caring personality, her fiery passion and stubborn determination all surfaced from his mind. He started to relax. He was too far from drunk and still not buzzed but as he relaxed, his will slipping away, he only thought of her.

He thought of the first time he met her, and she burst out of the trees and thought him a fairy. He smiled to himself, he thought her an angel, so full of life and trust. He wanted nothing more than to make her smile and laugh with that gleeful little face of hers. He hated her tears and how she had to suffer at that age.

Thinking about it, he probably fell in love with her the moment she stepped into their little secret place. He never told his family where he went, he wanted it, and her, all to himself.

Ren frowned. _"Corn, don't go." _She was shivering, trying not to cry but failing miserably. She had changed so much, that same face of pain, fear and disappointment on her face as he fired her still very much the same, yet she didn't cry. She smiled. She hid her pain, as she has learned to do over the years.

How many years of pain and sorrow were "placed" into that little stone he gave her? How many tears has she kept inside of her because of her mother or of Fuwa… or himself? She has treasured that little stone, but was that a good thing? She has only learned to swallow her emotions just as much as he has learned to swallow his anger, letting it simmer and cure over time until…what? What will happen to him? To her?

He finished off his second drink and the barkeep didn't hesitate to give him his third. He let the warm liquid burn down his throat, making him lose himself. Kyoko bowed down and smiled up at him in his mind. He smiled. Things have changed but only for the better for her. She was free to be her own person, free from under Fuwa's thumb, her mother's hatred and able to do what she wanted for herself.

While he… he… he hid, focusing on the only thing that was worth living, his acting. Ren gave everything to it till he thought there was nothing left of him to give. Then she appeared and he found more. She didn't even know it, but she awakened things inside of him that were dead, and he felt like he was bursting at the seams when she was near.

He couldn't take it anymore, being with her alone, at night, right next to her quiet sleeping beautiful form. It had to stop. His body and mind couldn't handle it anymore, all this masquerading. He swallowed his third drink, and the forth came.

His eyes started to feel heavy; his mind was starting to get fuzzy. Perhaps two more, and he could keep his mind blank, his head clear of her…

"CAIN!"

Her voice…. He sneered as he heard her voice through the haze. He quickly drank more than half the new drink.

"Miss, you can't be in here," the barkeep spoke to someone at the other side of the bar.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just here for him." Again that sweet, heavenly voice. He turned his head towards it and sure enough he saw her.

He must be farther gone than he thought. There she is again, playing tricks on him as she had been doing all day. He returned to his drink. Soon, she will disappear again. The real woman's face will come into view as soon as he stepped closer to her. All day, Kyoko tortured his heart, appearing between the blurred forgettable faces of the people around him. He wasn't going to get tricked again.

"Well then hurry up," the older man said rudely. That was uncalled for. She was probably taking one of his drunkards home, he didn't have to be rude to the lady. Ren quickly finished off his forth drink. There was silence around him. See, she didn't come rushing to him with that look of worried desperation. It wasn't her.

His heart forced him to look towards the girl, stupidly still wishing it was her. His mind saw her and his heart ached to go to her. She was looking at him, scared and concerned. No doubt the woman was probably trying to remember who he looked liked. He turned away, making his hair hide his face. He didn't want to be recognized, not right now.

"Ren…" She whispered very softly to him, as if she was afraid, and he felt her so very close. _Damn it, she recognized me. _He frowned as his mind tried to think. His only option was to try playing Cain harder. It was rather easy considering how he was feeling at the moment. _But didn't she call out Cain first? _His mind tried to think, but it was too far gone. He stuck to his orginal plan.

"My name isn't Ren," he said stiffly. This woman had guts, coming to a drunken ruffian.

"Ren, please, let me help you home." He felt her touch his arm, her small hand seemed to have moved past all his leather and clothes and touched his skin. He jerked away from her and glared at the woman. It was still Kyoko. Why wouldn't her image leave his mind?

"Leave Me ALONE!" He yelled at her and forced himself out his chair. He saw her flinch and her eyes were wide with tears. He walked around her and stormed out of the bar. Not a few minutes later, he felt someone following him, quiet little footsteps. He turned and saw her again. He growled angrily and continued walking. She was quietly walking a few yards behind him.

Finally, he stopped and turned back towards her. She was still Kyoko. Not even drinking would drive her from his mind. In fact, it seemed to only make it worse. His every thought and sense told him this was Kyoko, but she couldn't be here. There was no way that his sweet, innocent, loving Kyoko would be here after he hurt her like that.

If his mind failed to recognize the true woman behind his hallucination then he would force her to run. He took two steps to her, her face and body frozen with fear and he grabbed her wrist. She yelped but tried to keep up as he walked into an alley.

"Ren, you're hurting me," she whined and he pushed her roughly against the wall.

"So you recognized me huh? I tried to be nice and simply leave, but no you had to follow me." He gripped her face, the face so much like hers, and forced it up to his.

"What do you want? An autograph? A kiss? A fuck?" He grabbed her thigh with his other hand, feeling her soft flesh give under her tight jeans. She whimpered in protest as his hand cupped her ass.

She felt so good, his mind refused to see anyone but Kyoko. Ren sighed and buried his nose into her hair. She smelled like her too. Even in the dark and disgusting alley, he could only smell her delicious scent.

"Kyoko," he murmured and she tried to push him away. The hand holding her jaw softened and caressed her cheek then slid into her hair.

"Ren, please stop. You're drunk," she pleaded with him, that adorable voice making him smile.

"I know and you, this strange woman, appears in front of me looking like her, speaking and smelling like her. My Kyoko. I can only take so much." He ran his lips around her earlobe feeling her tremble in his hands.

"You even act so innocent. How did you know? I fought so hard to hide it, to ignore it but I can't. How did you know I loved her?" He pressed soft kisses down her neck.

Kyoko was overwhelmed. His hands kept feeling her, making her body warm, his lips were sending small electrical waves through her and his words made her heart hurt. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

"You win," Ren whispered and pulled her in, hugging her tightly against him. He buried his face into her hair and continued whispering, "You win, Kyoko. I love you so much. Ever since we were little and you through I was a fairy, I loved you. You grew up into this beautiful, caring, fiery woman and I grew up to be a monster. Your fairy changed into a demon, and I didn't want to subject you to who I am, to what I became."

He confessed. He confessed to this image of his love, because he was too much of a coward to do so to her face. He felt her move in his arms after what felt like hours. He treasured these few moments, holding her in his arms, even if it wasn't really her. She didn't run and the image didn't change. He smiled down at her and touched her face endearingly. His heart stopped as she smiled up at him and then hugged him back.

"Let's go home, Ren," she spoke into his chest, and he didn't have it in him to say no.

_The next morning..._

Ren woke up in his own bed with a headache the size of the moon. He blinked into the sun shinning into the windows of his bedroom and tried to get his eyes to focus on his clock. It was 10am. He quickly jumped out of bed and then fell to his knees as the pain forced him to the floor. Where was Yashiro-san? Where was his phone? He looked up at his bed stand and found a tall glass of water and a bottle of aspirin along with a note.

He sat on the floor and took the bottle, quickly opening it and getting four aspirin out. He swallowed them quickly, drinking the entire glass of water. He set the glass down then very gently, very slowly stood up. He walked to his bathroom, relieved himself then splashed some water on his face. He was still wearing his black jeans but was shirtless and barefoot. When did he get home? Flashes of him with a woman came to mind, and he wanted to shoot himself. He couldn't remember if he slept with her, or if he came home alone.

No, it was obvious that he wasn't alone. He surely didn't put the glass of water and aspirin on his bed stand. He remembered the note. He walked back into the bedroom and found that his bed looked very slept in. The whole bed was messy. He strained to hear something from his apartment, but he couldn't hear anything or anyone stirring about.

He sat on the bed and picked up the note.

_Yashiro-san came by. He is canceling all your jobs for the day explaining that you are sick. Please, rest for the day._

No signature but she knew who his manager was. If Yashiro called and heard a strange woman's voice surely he would have done something about it, right? Perhaps he, himself, told Yashiro he wasn't able to come in, though he doesn't remember doing that.

Ren sighed. He had to get her out. Shit, she knew where he lived now. Did he even use a condom? He had his pants on so maybe nothing happened. He shook his head, no even if nothing happened she would claim it did. Perhaps he could quietly pay her off. No, being associated in a one night stand with Tsuruga Ren would be more beneficial to an attention seeking whore than money.

He changed as quickly as he could. He didn't want her to find him half dressed. He took a deep breath and stepped out into his hallway. She wasn't there but she had to have heard him by now. Perhaps she was really gone. He could only hope.

As he came into the living room, he froze in mid step. Kyoko sat at his table with a script in her hand, looking fresh and happy. She turned and beamed a smile up at him.

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-san!" He flinched at her voice and she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered very softly. She stood up and padded over to him. He was stunned. What was she doing here? He felt her take his hand and slowly pull him over to the couch.

"Sit down and I'll get you another glass of water," she whispered again with a sweet smile. He did what she asked since his mind wouldn't get past… _Wha?_

He watched her walk into his kitchen in a sweet pale blue sundress. She stretched her delicate frame up for a glass and quickly filled it up. She returned, her smile never leaving her face and handed it to him.

"Did you take the aspirin?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"Good. Then I gather you read my note too. Drink up and I'll make you something to eat." She turned towards the kitchen when he stopped her, taking a hold of her wrist.

"Why are you here?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You asked me to stay, so I stayed." She smiled down gently at him. Ren's eyes widened in fear. What did he do? When did she appear last night?

"Did I… do anything… to you, last night?" He asked worried and scared. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he assaulted her or forced her into anything, but then she wouldn't be here if he did, right?

Kyoko shook her head and gently took his hand from her wrist and put it on his knee. "No, You were…" she paused and seemed to be searching for a word, "… yourself last night and you would never let anything happen to me, right?"

He nodded and let her go. He stayed on the couch, trying to remember what he did or said. She smiled and almost glided into the kitchen. She blushed as she started to make his breakfast remembering last night.

"_Stay with me, Kyoko, please." Ren was sitting up, half naked and holding on to Kyoko like she was a teddy bear. She looked into his face and found that she couldn't argue with him. His face was filled with need and hope. There wasn't a trace of lust or mischief that she could see. _

"_Okay," she whispered. She stood up and he held her back. _

"_Where are you going?" He asked uneasily. _

"_To change. I promise I'll be back." She didn't bring a change of clothes but his were so large that it should be enough. She took a shirt and found some shorts of his and changed. They were so soft and warm, though perhaps it wasn't the clothes that made her feel that way. She smiled to herself. __She walked back timidly and found him asleep. She smiled and started to walk out. _

"_Where are you going?" His voice stopped her, this time he sounded distressed and she smiled. He was a light sleeper. _

"_No where." She walked back and crawled on top of the large bed. He pulled the sheets back and she saw his naked chest, making her blush. _

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered and her face got darker. She sat a good distance away and started to lie down. Once she settled, he frowned and moved closer to her. She felt his hand at her waist and he pulled her to him. She yelped trying to control her heart rate, repeating to herself that this was innocent. _

"_I love you, Kyoko," he whispered and fell fast asleep. _

_Kyoko couldn't fall asleep if she wanted to. His heart was beating softly against her arm, and he cuddled up against her, his arm resting on her stomach, his leg across hers, she was effectively pinned. The only thing that was free was her right arm. She sunk into the covers and into his warmth with a soft smile. _

'_Corn. All this time, you were Corn.'_

_She ran her hand up his arm and he moved closer to her._

'_No matter how much you've changed, Corn, I will still love you just the same.'_

"_I love you, Ren," she whispered out loud to the sleeping man beside her and fell asleep._


	11. Next to You

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat, the inspired song or VoCE.**

**You know I love you guys. I love all of you who are reading this and have enjoyed my stories and my thoughts on the characters. I just wanted to say that and I really, really, really appreciate all of your dedication and loyalty. *hands out cookies to all my readers* **

**This was inspired by Jordin Sparks - Next to you, requested by wanchan**.

* * *

"_Please be careful, at least…" _

Kyoko looked down, her beautiful mature face filled with concern. Her anxious shy look filled his head, and Ren couldn't sleep. He turned to his left. Her small form sleeping silently in her bed caught his eye. She had her back to him and seemed to be resting peacefully. He closed his eyes trying to relax his mind in vain.

Her image appeared behind his eyes. Her auburn hair fell softly across her face, her golden eyes glinting between the soft strands. She was so elegant, her eyes slightly cast downward as her thoughts seemed to sadden her. Her lips were painted the lightest of pinks, full and wet, kissable.

Her face, her concern over him taunted him. Kyoko sought him out on her own. She wanted to make sure he was going to be okay, that he wouldn't do anything reckless. He wasn't planning on doing anything truly dangerous. It was all controlled, and he had faith in everyone.

Everything went through smoothly. The street was clear and driving backwards was a cinch and a lot of fun. The crash was perfect with no physical damage to anyone and the day continued as normal. They were even back as Cain and Setsu that very night. The look of absolute bliss was on her face the moment they met but she didn't mention why. Everyone was worried for nothing. Still, having her think of him and his wellbeing warmed his heart.

_Is it okay for me to think that she cares for me? Cares for me in something that is more than friendship? _He opened his eyes and his world stilled. She had shifted in her sleep and was now facing him. He could have sworn she was looking at him. It shouldn't surprise him, his mind imagining things. She was stuck in his head, his heart, as if she was a part of him. Actually, she was. She was his heart and a man can't live without his heart. He only wished he could get closer to her.

Ren watched her. She's enchanting even in her sleep. Her face was in an eternal peace with no hatred, worry, stress or fear to mar her sweet face. Her right forearm was resting beside her face on her pillow gently. The thin sheet was covering her all the way up to her chest, her other arm resting softly on her stomach. He could see the outline of her body, the sheet softly hugging around her curves, something he could only dream of doing.

He sighed and turned to his back. He glanced to the small digital clock - 2am. _Go to sleep! _He scolded himself and closed his eyes.

_The next day…._

Kyoko didn't really understand why they had to be Cain and Setsu when he wasn't filming yet. Perhaps it was because they were allowing a newbie like her to get use to the role so that she wouldn't embarrass him when he did start to film. It would be bad if she slipped out of character in front of mixed company.

_Yes, that must be it. _She nodded with a smile. Right now, Kyoko was reporting in to Love Me while Ren had an interview and a photo shoot. Yashiro-san stated that they could probably have lunch together if everything worked out okay. It was almost lunch now, but he would probably want a late lunch, so he could skip dinner. She frowned but then smiled to herself. No doubt, Yashiro-san was using her to get Ren to eat. She was more than willing though.

As she arrived at her destination, Kyoko was lucky enough to find Kanae in the LoveMe room.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko rushed over to her best friend and promptly hit Kanae's locker door.

"That hurt, Moko-san." She pouted as she rubbed the lump on her forehead.

"Then you shouldn't run up to people like a crazy person!" Kanae huffed then felt a little bad about it. She closed her locker door with a sigh and then very lightly hugged Kyoko with as little contact as possible.

Kyoko was beaming. "You are leaving already, Moko-san?" She noticed that instead of sporting her pink coveralls, she had her purse in hand and was about to leave.

"I'm meeting someone for an early lunch," Kanae said hastily.

"An interview?" Kyoko asked as she scrolled through the little request box. LoveMe has gotten very popular for requests. Everyone in the building was more than willing to delegate trivial jobs to them.

"Sort of?" Kanae sounded nervous which made Kyoko look up at her worried.

"Are… are you blushing, Moko-san?" She couldn't believe her eyes. Moko-san was blushing! If only she had a camera.

"Mo! I am not!" Kanae tried to hide it but the girl was all over her now.

"You are! You totally are! Why? Moko-san…," Kyoko hushed to a whisper, "… are you going on a date?"

Kanae sighed trying to mask her embarrassment with intolerance and snapped, "Yes! I am okay. So then just let it all out."

"Let what out?" Kyoko looked at her confused which seemed to be mirrored on Kanae's face.

"All the "Love is a joke! Love is for fools and will be the end of all humankind!" stuff." Kanae had transformed into a splitting image of Kyoko and mimicked her malice towards love perfectly and it made Kyoko smile. Her best friend was a great actress.

"I'm not going to stay that Moko-san. I mean I do believe that's true for me but not for you. I'm the one that the Fates have deemed Love's Pin Cushion." She put her hand on Kanae's shoulder with a smile. "I hope you have fun. Will I get to meet him?"

"Uh…" Kanae was stunned. She didn't want Kyoko to find out she was dating anyone because she was sure Kyoko would talk her out of it or try to tell her all the horror stories of falling in love. This... Kanae wasn't expecting.

"Wait. So you are okay with me dating? With me falling in love with someone?" Perhaps she didn't quite understand what she was doing.

"Sure. I want you to be happy, Moko-san." Kyoko smiled at her then the room got cold, and Kanae started to shrink in fear. "BUT! If that bastard hurts you, there will be no where in existence he could hide," Kyoko threatened and Kanae was sure that she would deliver as well.

As soon as the ominous pressure eased and Kanae could breathe again, she shook her head and posed another question, "Thank you but what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?"

"I am happy," Kyoko replied. Everything about her said that it was true, her voice, her body language, everything. She was happy.

"What about later when I get married, won't you feel lonely? You can date and maybe fall in love again too, you know." When Kanae finished there was this look of inconceivable horror on Kyoko's face, then she laughed out loudly.

"Me? Date? Who would ever date me, let alone fall in love with me. No, Moko-san, I will be alone forever and I am prepared for that. I will marry my acting. I love acting," she replied with an amused smile.

"Well, what about Tsuruga-san?" Kanae always had him as a trump card, and it seemed to work again.

Kyoko stilled and fell deep in thought. Kanae watched her face pass through so many different emotions in a matter of seconds then settled into a soft sweet smile that held a hint of sadness. "I hope Tsuruga-san finds everything he wants in this world. I am only his co-worker. Tsuruga-san is out of my reach."

Kanae sighed and so did Ren. He stood outside the door, ready to knock on it when he over heard Kanae's comment.

"_What about later when I get married, won't you feel lonely? You can date and maybe fall in love again too, you know." _

It seems like he wasn't the only one who thought she was holding on to this loveless life a little too strongly. The next part shocked him a little though. Yashiro wasn't the only one who saw his feelings for his little kohai, either.

He shouldn't be eavesdropping. Ren straightened his face and then promptly knocked on the door. A moment later, Kanae opened the door and he smiled.

"Hello, Kotonami-san. How are you today?"

"Great. Kyoko's inside," she said abruptly and then moved passed him walking away. He shook his head. He didn't know how to act around her. Was she supporting him with Kyoko? Was she against it? She was actually sort of rude to him but he hears things that seems like she likes the idea of her best friend with him.

"Tsuruga-san, is everything alright?" Her voice snapped him back from his thoughts, and he smiled sweetly down at her.

"Yes. I'm here for lunch," he said smoothly.

"But you just dropped me off. I thought you had an interview right now. I wasn't expecting you till at least 2." She looked up at him puzzled.

"That's an awfully late lunch but the interview fell through. The reporter is ill today and couldn't make it. It will be rescheduled for a later time. We have time though, if you aren't hungry yet."

Kyoko smiled up at him and he was stunned. She seemed to be thinking of something, something that made her whole face seemed to glow. His arm felt tense as his hand itched to touch her then finally she nodded.

"We can go now. Do you want to eat here?" She walked away from him to her locker. He watched her. He couldn't help but watch her these days, watching the soft blue skirt bouncing against the back of her thighs. The way she gracefully bent down like a lady as she retrieved her purse, her thighs together, bending at the knee. She stood up and turned towards him with an angelic smile, and he wanted to lock the door keeping her away from the rest of the world and all to himself.

"Tsuruga-san?" She asked, her smile wilting at her unease. Ren smiled at her as he remembered himself.

"We can go anywhere you like. What would you like to eat?" he opened the door for her, a wave of her lovely scent filling his senses as she passed by him.

"Hmm, how about soba? It's warm today, something cool sounds good. There is a place near Darama-ya's that serves very good zaru soba. You want to go there?" She looked up at him waiting for a response as they walked to his car. He honestly didn't care what they ate.

"That sounds good," he said softly.

The drive was short and the tiny restaurant was almost empty. They were early for the lunch crowd and hopefully they would be out before they came in. They sat in the back corner as usual and both ordered the simple zura soba.

"You're not working much these days, Tsuruga-san. Is everything okay?" Kyoko loved making him talk. Every time he tried to turn the conversation to her, she would say something short and to the point then ask him ten different things. It always made him reveal too much. He did enjoyed their time together, talking honestly to each other. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew her from her childhood she would be more of a mystery than he was.

"With the new movie for BJ coming up, they have scheduled less for me." Ren paused. He couldn't tell her it was because he was worried about his aggressive nature so he avoided the reason why. "Once the filming starts, I'm sure things will pick up. I have to make sure that Tsuruga Ren doesn't disappear from the public eye while I am Cain Heel."

Their food arrived. It was served cold with a dipping sauce that made the meal and some extras, cold tofu and salty pickled cucumbers. Ren was actually happy with the simple meal. He picked up his small bowl of sauce and added a little bit of wasabi to it. He picked up some of the noodles and lightly dipped it in his bowl. He stirred it a little and then moved to put them in his mouth then stopped as he glanced at her.

Kyoko was staring at him. Cold dripping noodles between his chopsticks, his mouth opened wide for the food and he felt his face start to warm up. He closed his mouth and straightened up, looking at her. She was smiling a soft smile so nothing was wrong but why wasn't she eating?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head blushing lightly.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are," Kyoko said honestly. She giggled as she watched him blush. _He can be so cute sometimes. _She shook her head softly and picked up her bowl.

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked as she paused. _Isn't it obvious?_

"Here you are playing two characters at the same time never really getting a break. You will be playing BJ, a cold blooded killer and then off screen you have to play my brother, who is completely different than BJ. It's simply amazing." She blushed again feeling a little embaressed of her statement. Ren pressed his lips together. _If only she knew I was actually playing three characters. And how is Cain completely different than BJ? The only thing that is different is that BJ actually kills outright. It's actually rather easy for me to play two at the same time now._ He paused and thought about it some more, _unless I'm around her._

"I have to confess," Kyoko continued. "I slipped up in my Box-R shoot the other day. I was looking at nail polish and I saw a color that Setsu would like and Natsu totally slipped my mind. We had to redo the take," she said sadly then peeked up at him as if he was going to gut her.

Ren chuckled. "You are trying to learn a new character. Your new characters will occupy your mind a lot more when you are trying to get a feel for them. Natsu is already perfected so you don't have to think about how she would react to things. Setsu is still new, so she is stronger in your mind. It will go away once you get to know her."

She smiled at him. He didn't bully her or discipline her for her slip up. _Maybe he likes me more. Still, I shouldn't slip up like that again! _She watched him eat. It was the first time watching him eat something so… inelegantly. She smiled as he slurped the noodles.

"Are you not hungry, Mogami-san?" She still hasn't eaten anything. It was a strange turn of events, Ren telling Kyoko to eat. She snapped out of her Ren-induced haze and started to eat. She put green onions in her little bowl and started to dip her noodles. She thought nothing of her eating the noodles. No doubt she slurped them messily and probably had the sauce all over her face. It was delicious though and hit the spot.

Ren's eyes flickered to her as often as they could. She always wanted to be a princess but by marrying a prince. She didn't realize that she was already one. She sat across from him, her posture that of royalty. She had her elbows tucked beside her and her ankles were probably crossed with her thighs closed exactly like a lady.

Then the way she ate. He didn't think anyone could make eating soba look so sophisticated. She leaned in taking a few noodles between her chopsticks placing them into her bowl as she sat up straight again. She stirred them around a little then lifted them to her partially opened mouth. Her lips puckered lightly as she made the cutest, softest sipping noise and the noodles disappeared into her mouth. Then she chewed as she prepared the next bite, sometimes taking a piece of the cold tofu instead.

Kyoko felt like there was something Ren wanted to say, like there was something on his mind. She stayed quiet so it would give him the opportunity to say what he wanted but he never did. Perhaps it was something that only Bo could help him with. She looked down sadly. He still didn't trust her to that extent. She wasn't going to play Bo for a few days now. Hopefully, he will be okay till then.

They ate their meal, talking about random things smiling and laughing. Ren wanted it to last forever, being with her, her sweet voice, her laugh filling his mind, his heart. Something about her recently plagued him. It was almost like she enjoyed his company. She didn't say no to his invitations for rides or dinners. She lingered around him after their meals, stayed in the car for a few extra minutes instead of running off as soon as he stopped the car.

It was almost as if she was as eager to see him and he was to see her. He sighed to himself. He must be going insane, hoping that there was something more between them than friendship.

"Tsuruga-san," she called to him half laughing. He looked up at her curiously as laughter glittered her eyes. "You are rather messy."

She partially stood from her seat and leaned over the table then gently wiped off something from his left cheek. She sat back down with a small laugh and continued eating. Ren was still as stone. The moment she came towards him he would have naturally moved back or forward if he was on a date. But this was Kyoko, and this was not a date.

He would love if it was a date though. However, he would have her sit next to him instead of across. At that moment, instead of moving or doing anything, he froze. Her cheery face coming close to his and then his breathing stopped as her hand touched his face. She could have used her napkin to clean it off or told him to do so but she did it herself with her bare hand.

_What did that mean? _

They finished their meal and she didn't argue with him when he paid.

"What time do you have to go?" Kyoko asked and his mind filled her voice with sadness. He glanced at her, and she was smiling and merely seemed curious. He took out his cell and found that he had about thirty minutes left. Where did the time go?

"I have a little bit of time left. Did you want to go somewhere? I can drop you off wherever you like," he offered.

"Hmm, no, I don't have anything scheduled for the day. I was going to do LoveMe work until tonight. Though perhaps I should be Setsu today alone until you pick me up as Cain, then I can get to know my character faster." She sat next to him thinking about what she would do as Setsu.

Ren only thought of the horrors that would follow with her dressed as Setsu without her big brother around to get her out of trouble. Setsu walking down the crowded Tokyo streets with every Tom, Dick and Harry watching her, whispering and plotting, dozens of impure thoughts would flash into their head as she walked past without a care in the world.

Then suddenly she would be stolen. Taken into a dark alley or in a secluded room and she would stand up and face the men yelling at them to let her go or else_. Or else what? I'm not there. I can't protect her if I'm not there. _No, this was a terrible idea.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. The first thing Setsu would do is go find Cain. And who is Cain?" He asked.

"Um… you are, Tsuruga-san."

"Right and what would happen if Setsu arrived at my work while I'm Tsuruga Ren?" He smiled as she thought it through. Her eyes widened at the thought of it.

"Oh, she would come up and hug you during your break thinking that her big brother was in another role. She would expect you to become Cain the moment you stepped off stage," she answered with the exact answer he was hoping. Though Ren thought that sounded like a wonderful idea, Kyoko surprising him at a job and coming up to him with warm arms and a smile. It sounded like heaven.

"I probably would become Cain if I saw Setsu there too. That wouldn't be good for the project. I'll take you to LME and we will meet up again later tonight, okay?" He glanced at her and she nodded.

It wasn't long before they arrived at LME. He walked her to the LoveMe room, and she hesitated going in.

"Hmm… What time do you think you'll be done?" She cocked her head to the side as she asked.

"I believe around 4 this afternoon. Why?" Ren watched her shuffle about nervously. What was wrong? He didn't know.

"I was wondering. What is the shoot about?" She asked timidly and he gave her a small smile. Did she want to stay and talk to him? He didn't mind. He still had twenty or so minutes before he actually had to go. It was like she didn't want their time together to end, but that was a silly thought.

Ren leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets casually. "It's for the interview from today. While they couldn't do the interview today, they still booked the photographer, and they don't want to reschedule that."

"Is it another Top Ten list? What is it you are number 1 for?" That should have sounded sarcastic or tainted with jealousy but with her it wasn't. She was excited for him, happy that he is so popular.

"What makes you think I'm number 1 on the list?" He smiled widely at her.

Kyoko blushed. "I don't understand why you wouldn't be, if you are on the list that is." Her truthful answer made him want to blush but he swallowed it.

"It's not a Top Ten list. They are featuring me in VoCE magazine and they want pictures along side the interview."

Kyoko was in awe. She knew that magazine. Sho loved that magazine, he had always wanted to be featured in it. And he was. She remembered that spred when he was proving to be the brilliant musician that she knew he was. A horrible asshole of a muscian but brilliant nevertheless.

The fact that Ren was being featured was a great honor, and she showed that on her face. "That's wonderful Tsuruga-san! I'm sure it will be an amazing piece. I can't wait to read it and see all your attractive pictures. You'll be on the cover and everything! Wow."

Was it sad to say that he was happier about her reaction than the actual magazine spread itself? She was even going to buy it merely because he was in it and then a word stuck in his mind. _Attractive._

"You think I'm attractive, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko blushed as his dazzling smile widened on his face. Was he fishing for a compliment? Who didn't think this man was attractive?

"Yes, of course, Tsuruga-san," she answered without looking at him. Ren was cruel making her admit such a thing.

Before he could respond she continued, "It's probably time for you to go. I don't want you to be late." She looked up at him shyly, red still decorating her face.

"Yes, I should go." But he didn't move. He stayed looking at her watching her fidget cutely.

She pressed her lips together nervously. What was he waiting for? Then a thought occurred to her. She looked up at him and then bowed down. "Thank you for lunch today, Tsuruga-san. Please excuse my rudeness for not thanking you sooner."

He wanted to laugh, if only she knew that he wanted to stay with her even for a few moments longer. He gently patted the top of her head and was tempted to caress her cheek as she straightened up but he pulled it back.

"It was my pleasure, thank you for joining me today. I'll see you tonight then." His whole body screamed to lean down and kiss her goodbye. Instead he opened the door for her and watched her walk in then promptly left for his shoot.

_5am the next morning…_

Another restless night. He will have to see about getting some sleeping pills for his nights with her. If perhaps his nights were filled with her in his arms he wouldn't have minded but simply having her in the room with him, so close yet never close enough to sate him.

The days being with her and the nights of her beautiful form near him created a man possessed with her ghost. His mind, his heart was telling him fables. Stories of her love, the possibility of her intentions towards him. Fairytales, stories he wanted desperately to believe. The way she didn't want to leave him, the way she smiled and looked at him, hope entered his heart that maybe just maybe she felt the same.

He smiled to himself, if only that were true. Ren would sweep her away like the princess she was and this torment would end.

Their morning was quick. They got up early and were forced to drop their brother and sister roles quickly. She had to film for Box-R again today and of course he was driving her there.

Kyoko watched him, worry lined her face. He wasn't sleeping well. Was he always a restless sleeper or was something bothering him recently? Was it her?

"Tsuruga-san," her troubled voice filled the silent car.

"Yes?" He replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Hmm… I hope you don't think this presumptuous, but may I ask what is bothering you? You haven't been sleeping well and I… I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you." She readied herself to be yelled at, to feel his anger at her audacity but instead he simply stayed quiet and grew more distraught.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She looked down at her lap. "I was only hoping I could help you feel better. You are always there for me and I wanted…" She paused looking for the right words, "wanted to be there for you."

She heard him sigh and felt him shift through traffic. She straightened up looking outside. They weren't anywhere close to the studio. She must have really upset him. Was he going to make her walk there? He pulled over, and they sat in the silence. Kyoko was afraid to move. He didn't seem angry in anyway. He only seemed troubled.

"Kyoko," he said her name and her heart started beating like mad. The last time he said her name was when he was sick. Maybe that was it. Perhaps he was sick again. She smiled. That must be it. Relief rushed through her and she unbuckled her seatbelt.

His mind was consumed with a million things all of them questions and thoughts surrounding her. _Did she love me or not? Does she care about me or not? What does she mean be there for me_? This was why he didn't want her around. This is why he had to keep a respectable distance to every one. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to fall in love and yet he can't stay away from her. He wanted to spend every moment he could next to her.

Ren didn't even notice her move beside him, his thoughts dominated over every sense. He jerked slightly as he felt her small hand reach over and touch his forehead. He turned and looked at her. She was kneeling up in the seat, her hand holding her weight on the small arm rest between them and she looked at him as if she was looking for something.

"Well, you do feel a little bit warm but not hot. Are you cold at all?" She slipped her hand to his cheek and then his neck. He felt fine and he didn't look pale just perhaps a little tired.

He smiled at her. She thought he was sick. He pulled her hand from his skin. "I'm not cold, Kyoko, and I'm not sick either."

She blushed again and sat back properly in her seat. The fact that he wasn't sick made her worry more. What was wrong then?

"I do have a problem. Maybe you can help me with it." He paused. He wasn't looking at her but she was more than delighted.

"Anything. Anything at all. What is it?" She asked eagerly.

More minutes pasted, and she grew anxious but waited patiently. For Tsuruga Ren to be this upset and then to let her try and ease the burden, it wasn't time to be a nuisance. Finally he spoke, "I'm not sure you'll want to talk to me about it but perhaps you'll hear me out since you've been in love before."

Kyoko froze. _Love. This was about love? Oh boy, this was about that girl he told Bo about. He was going to tell me he is marrying her!_

"I've been in love with someone for about six months now." He paused. He wasn't able to look at her but simply stared out the window as he spoke. "Well now that I think about it, I think I've been in love with her for much longer than that."

A dull pain was growing in Kyoko's chest as he spoke, but she stayed quiet. If this was what he needed, a friend to speak about his woes then she would do that.

"The problem is that she doesn't know how I feel and I don't know what to do."

Kyoko smiled to herself then quickly wiped it off her face. She wasn't supposed to know that this man has never been in love before. She wasn't supposed to know that she had to tell him that he was in love with this girl or was almost in love with her. She was supposed to be surprised like she was the first time hearing it.

So he has yet to do anything about it, but he has admitted that he loved her now. She frowned thinking how sad this news made her feel.

"What do you want to do?" She whispered. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I want to be with her," Ren sounded solemn as if he wasn't quite sure that was what he wanted.

She sighed. Of course, he wanted to be with her.

"Do you know how she feels about you?"

He sighed exasperated. "I don't. That's what makes it so difficult. If I knew that she liked me that I had some what of a chance then I could ask her out."

She thought about the situation. She started to think of all the things that Sho didn't do for her. All the things that she had wished he would do. She knew what being in love was like but didn't know what it was like to have someone in love with you. How was she supposed to help with this?

Whenever Ren was around women, they all seemed to like him. She couldn't think of one woman that didn't like him and all would be willing to date him, so then who was it that he couldn't ask out.

"Do you get to talk to her, see her often?" She couldn't remember seeing any particular girl around him more often than his other co-stars. She thought maybe Momose-san, but she talked to Kijima-san more. Perhaps it was a star in another show, one that she didn't see him do.

"Yes," his voice was soft, gentle. She smiled wistfully. The way he spoke about her. It was exactly the way she wished that Sho would have sounded when talking about her.

"And how does she act around you? Does she smile a lot? Or laugh?" She thought about how she tried to make Sho laugh, smile. She felt her eyes start to water and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Does it seem like she is excited or happier more than usual when she is around you? Does she talk to you about everything or ask you about how you are or how your day is? Does she compliment you?" She closed her eyes but continued, "Does she do things that a normal person wouldn't do for you?"

"Like what?" His voice interrupted her. It sounded like he turned to speak to her but she didn't want to look at him nor did she want him to look at her, not while she was this weak willed.

"I don't know. Um…has she ever made you food or even bought you a drink or something? Has she… well, no you don't get sick often so you wouldn't know that."

He smiled at her and almost laughed as she tried to think of more things. He saw the small damp wet trail on her face and wanted to brush it off. Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry. This is probably bringing up bad memories. I shouldn't have bothered you with this." Ren reached up and started to start the car back up but she stopped him, her hand gently over his. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. I never talked about it and I should. I want to help. Let me help, please."

He sat back with a sigh. She didn't even know it was her and she wanted to help. She wanted to help him get the girl he wanted. What would she say if she knew it was her? He answered her questions.

"She does do things like that, but I'm not sure she does it out of her own free will. She isn't always happy or excited. Sometimes she is sad or worried about things when I see her. She always asks how I am, but she asks that of Yashiro-san too. She asks that of everyone."

Kyoko could see how difficult this girl was. It seemed like she liked him but then he always had a way of excusing her behavior.

"If she wasn't doing it of her own will, why would she do it at all? If someone asked her to do something for you, she could have said no. Did she stay with you after doing whatever that was asked of her? Say she cooked for you… did she stay and eat with you? Or did she simply give you the meal and leave?"

"She stayed," his voice was distant like he was remembering.

"That's something. You say she isn't always happy. How did she act after you spoke to her?"

Ren thought about it. Every time he saw her upset or sad, how did she leave? After she found Mio she was excited. When he saw her at Karuizawa, she left frightened but he really didn't blame her for that, the morning after in the woods she was happy. Then after he found her with Reino she was so scared that her childhood friend was gone. She was to the point of tears and left in a daze. Was that happier? It was better than her crying. Then there was the kiss with Fuwa. He actually made things worse there but he fixed it and she was better.

"I think I felt better after seeing her than she did, but she left either happy or scared."

Kyoko laughed softly and he joined her. It was a nervous stress relieving laugh that they both needed.

"It seems like she knows you well enough and she does care for you." Kyoko stated and then sighed.

"In all honesty, any girl would be happy to be with you Tsuruga-san. You're kind, smart, hard working and very handsome. You always think of others like you always give me rides and you buy me dinner. You always give advice and help your co-stars when they mess up their lines. I think you should simply tell her. She may be stunned at first and at worse she might not give you a response right away but after a moment, which I doubt she'll need, she will say yes."

She looked at him and he was quiet, no real facial expression on his face. Was that bad advice?

"Wouldn't it be better for her to know how you feel anyway? That way it's off your chest. If she reciprocates in kind then you'll be happier. If she doesn't, then you can move on. It will be hard and you'll feel like you can't move some days, but I can help. I'll help pick up the pieces."

Kyoko stopped talking and started to laugh nervously. "But she won't! She will say yes. I'm sure she'll say yes." She smiled at him, waiting for his response. _Stupid! Way to kill his hopes talking about heartbreak. _

Ren sighed as if he made a decision and then smiled at her. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell her how I feel and then I'll see what happens." Her smiled wilted a little but he continued, "No matter what she says, at least she will know and maybe she won't reject me right away." The dull ache in her chest turned into sharp pins but she smiled for him anyway. First Moko-san was dating and now Tsuruga-san. It was almost like Kanae knew it was going to happen.

"I wish you the best but I don't think you need to worry so much." She was buckling her seatbelt back in and getting ready to go. Even though she knew he liked someone and having him ask for her advice hurt more than she ever thought, but she was happy that she was able to help.

She finally was able to help him with something just like he always did. She smiled to herself, maybe he will ask for more advice later, hopefully no more love advice though.

"Kyoko."

"Hmm?" She turned towards him and his lips pressed against hers. She couldn't breath and her heart was hammering in her chest. What was he doing? Well he was kissing her obviously. But why? Was this another thank you? This did not feel like a thank you.

Ren pulled back and was looking tenderly into her eyes. Her eyes widened at the look on his face. He was scared and hopeful and scared. She felt the heat of his hand lightly touch her face, his warm breath blowing against her wet lips and then he spoke.

"Kyoko, I love you."

**A/N: *cricket sounds* *bites my lip* Yes that's it. Yes, that is the ending. No there will be no more. So how many of you hate me? **

**It's the song's fault! Its a sad unrequited love song! I'll make it up to you in the next song! *throws more cookies***


	12. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**Okay here is my treat from the last story. This story is inspired by Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are. **

**This is my song of the week. I simply can't get enough of this sweet song. I hope all of you fall in love with this song just as much as I did. It's beautiful. Also please enjoy this lovely little one shot. There is a lemon too.**

It was bright, too bright with the early morning light shinning through the bedroom windows. Kuon blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. Why the bedroom was put on the east side was beyond him but she liked the natural wake-up call.

It didn't really work however. Kuon looked over to his wife of 5 years and she was sleeping without any trouble at all. She was on her right side facing away from him, her short black hair delicately on the side of her face and she had kicked off every single cover throughout the night. Her pale yellow night shirt had bunched up around her ribs revealing her tummy that he was eager to touch.

But he didn't. He didn't want to wake her up and there was his predicament. Somehow she has taken his arm hostage and there seemed to be no signs of letting his limb go. Her hand was lying softly on the crook of his arm, her left hand was holding on to his thumb and palm and her breath lightly tickled the small hairs on his arm. It was an effective trap.

He bit his lip and slowly tried to slip his arm from under her. Just as he was about to be home free she turned to her back and blinked up at him. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Stay asleep. It's early still."

She shook her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his waist. He smiled as he sunk back into bed and hugged her to him. He could feel her stretch beside him.

"You don't have to get up with me so early. You have this time off so you can sleep in." Kuon heard her mumble something about tired, minute and eating, which made no sense to him whatsoever.

"And you talking against my ribs so convinces me that you should wake up." He smiled as she popped her sleepy head up and looked at him with half awake eyes.

"I said that I'm not tired anymore and I'll be up in a minute. I want to make sure you are eating something other than coffee and toast. Just five more minutes." She plopped her head back down on his chest and snuggled against him.

He laughed softly as he unwrapped her from himself. She groaned in protest as he slipped out of bed. He chuckled softly and pulled the sheet over her now sleeping form. He kissed her hair softly and snuck out of the bedroom.

He took a quick shower in the other bathroom and then promptly went to make a cup of coffee. He will wait for her meal because if he ate what he wanted she would just force him to eat more later, might as well just wait for her breakfast. He walked out to their patio, into the cool spring April morning.

He shivered lightly as the cold misty air chilled his skin but he didn't mind. He enjoyed looking at the wide open area that made up their little neighborhood. They bought a house shortly after the wedding, one that was far away enough to be secluded so they won't be bothered and still close to Tokyo. He also wanted to be as close to the outdoors as possible. He would have preferred to live in Kyoto but she refused. She would have rather stayed in the heart of Tokyo, so they compromised and here they were.

He couldn't wish for anything better. There was a sound behind him as the sliding glass door opened. Okay, he wished she would relax more and take advantage of the time she had off.

"Kuon." Her voice was soft but she sounded slightly upset. "You didn't eat your breakfast again, did you?" He smiled and turned towards her.

"No, I didn't. I waited for you. You didn't even let me finish my first cup of coffee." She filled his vision making his eyes soften into a dream like admiration. She was beautiful as she lightly rubbed sleep from her eyes, a light robe loosely hung from her shoulders not even tied up, showing off her rumpled sleepwear.

She walked over to him and leaned against a woodened beam of the porch. "It feels good out here." She whispered as the cold breeze lightly kissed her skin and played with her hair.

Kuon was actually getting cold but she would think the air felt good. She will be complaining as soon as the sun comes fully out. He didn't say anything and just watched her stretch with a smile on his lips, her body and consciousness finally waking up. She turned towards him and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He simply said and the honesty in his voice made her face heat up. Her smile widened and she shook her head.

"You always say that. I probably look awful. I still need to take a shower and fix my hair." She closed the robe around her and she started fussing with her hair which was already perfect.

How he wished she could look in the mirror and see what he saw every day. To see how blessed he is and that the whole world envied him and his life because he had her. He stepped over to her and hugged her. She smiled and nuzzled her face against him.

"I'm going to make breakfast and then we have to go to my interview. Are you still coming with me?" She asked as if he was suddenly going to say no.

"Of course, I said I would, but we have two hours before we even have to go so please take your time and be careful." He warned her and she laughed.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. He was more than willing as he met his with hers. Her soft lips always made him drunk with their feathery intoxicating feel. He cupped her face and hungrily kissed her as she settled back on her feet. She stepped away breaking the kiss with a flush and a smile and he watched her step back inside, glancing back at him for a moment with a shy smile. After a few calming moments, he followed her back in.

They ate, she showered while he cleaned and they both got dressed for the day. He had the whole day off and she was able to get out of everything but this show. The day wasn't actually anything special. It wasn't a birthday, an anniversary or a holiday. It was just their day off together. They tried to have whole days off together as often as possible once they got married. Sometimes it wasn't always possible like today.

The show was just a day time television talk show and they wanted Kyoko on today's episode. Kuon didn't want her working too much and her manager agreed. In fact, her manager right now was on a long overdue vacation as was his. Yukihito really didn't want to go, saying that Kuon could work just fine and that he was still needed.

One look from Kuon and Yukihito went quietly but he promised he was going to be back by June. Which was fine, he would want his best friend around anyway. Meanwhile, they were alone and they spent a lot of their free time shopping and doing little things together.

The interview was very light hearted. They asked her all the common questions and were constantly asking her if she needed anything. It seemed like the whole studio was catering to her and she would smile and shake her head. It seemed to just make them want to do more for her. He understood the feeling. When she smiled, it was like everything started to revolve around her, people would do anything to keep her smiling. It was captivating.

"You look beautiful, Kyoko-san. I heard that you modeled a little recently? Could you tell us about that?"

"Oh well, it's for a clothing website actually. It was a rather busy little project but they had several models to showcase the new line. We modeled several outfits on a pure white set and we basically showed how an item looked on a person. They would put the video on the website for customers to see. It's actually very unique idea. I don't think I've ever seen any website had videos of how outfits would look like when you walked or moved in it. I'm wearing one of the items now." Kyoko gestured to the top.

"Care to model it for us, now?" The host asked.

"Sure." The crowed clapped and cheered as she stood up and her whole posture and attitude changed. She gave a small smile and started to walk the way she was taught. The blouse was a dark wine red and was very loose and free flowing. It was even loose around her shoulders going down to her elbows and it hugged her breast just before falling around her. It actually had a deep v-neck cut but was still modest. She swung her hips letting the fabric move with her. She turned and showed off the feminine look of it. There was more clapping as she sat back down and returned to simply Kyoko. The host had wide eyes.

"You are amazing. It was like a totally different person just now but that has always been your trademark, the way you can change and provide us with such a brilliant performance. I love all your work. Are you doing anything right now?"

Kyoko shook her head, "No. Nothing serious. If I did, I think my husband would kill me or lock me inside the house. No, I stopped working just recently, but there are plans for later this year."

"Oh can you tell us about it?" The host was at the edge of her seat at the idea of a new film going to be shot.

"I'm sorry. I can't but early next year it will be announced to the public and I do hope everyone will be pleased. I can tell you it is a romantic drama with my husband."

"Really? Can I buy tickets now?" Kyoko laughed and the host's smile widened. "It's been so long since you've worked with him. In fact, I think it was your debut that you worked last with him. Are you excited?"

"Extremely. It will be difficult but well worth it."

"How does he feel about it?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, we could ask him if you don't mind and if he is willing." Kyoko looked backstage and Kuon shook his head.

Kyoko pouted as the host just about jumped out of her seat. "Oh that would be fantastic!" She turned to the live audience. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, everyone?" The crowed screamed and clapped eager to see the man in question come to the stage.

"Please step out, Hizuri-san. We only have a few minutes left." The host begged and Kyoko smiled as he sighed and stepped out. The crowd was thunderous as he smiled and waved to the crowd. Kyoko slid down the love seat couch awkwardly to make room for him to sit. The cheers continued until he sat down next to her.

He put his arm around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head lovingly. He settled beside her, the crowd quieted down and the host was just flying in excitement. The two biggest stars and Japan's favorite couple were on her show and sharing the sweetest, most caring expressions to her fans.

"Thank you so much for joining us, Hizuri-san."

"Kuon is fine." He smiled and squeezed Kyoko's hand gently.

"Kuon-san as you know, we were just talking about the film you two will be doing. Is there anything you can tell us about it?"

Kyoko smiled as Ren answered smoothly. "No. I'm afraid there isn't much more since we don't really know much more about it. Casting isn't finished yet but we have the basic plot. We don't even have the scripts yet."

"So what made you two say yes to this mysterious project?"

"We know the director and he always has such brilliant projects and of course he wanted both of us for it. How could we say no?" Kyoko found it funny how Ren charmed the crowd while Kuon would have given short clipped responses.

"Well since we can't get anything else out about the film. Let me ask you one last question before we have to go. How are you doing with everything about to happen?"

Ren took a deep breath and then looked at Kyoko who was watching him. She blushed as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm scared and at the same time, I couldn't wish for anything better in my life."

Kyoko's eyes watered and she couldn't stop tears from falling. Kuon smiled brilliantly at her and gently wiped away her tears and she blushed, embarrassed at her weakness.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko laughed nervously and the host gave her a tissue.

"Don't be! Thank you both so much for coming on my show. I wish you all the best of luck and I do hope that everything goes well."

"Thank you for having us." Kyoko smiled, her eyes still shinny from her tears.

They had the rest of the day free and Kuon gathered his teary wife and swept her away for another meal. The day was spent, shopping and walking around with constant worry.

She stumbled about six times throughout the day and dropped things left and right at the stores. She was so embarrassed when she ruined a display of clothes she insisted she help put everything back together again. He didn't think there was a moment when she wasn't snacking on something and she was constantly drinking water and taking little rest stops.

The hardest part of the day was getting her dress for tomorrow night's event. Her best friend's premier of her new movie was tomorrow night and Kyoko didn't like a single dress she tried on for the past week. After the fifth store she decided to buy a dress she tried on three days ago.

"Are you sure?" Kuon really didn't want to continue this but he wanted her to be happy.

"Yes. This is the one. I'm sure of it." Kyoko lifted the dress, it was the exact same one from three days ago and they bought it.

They returned home because she wanted to cook rather than go out for dinner. She made a mushroom and tofu curry with rice.

"Let's eat outside. It's getting dark and cool."

He nodded and left to get a thin throw over to wear as the day turned into night. He sat next to her on the little table they frequently ate on. Okay, it wasn't really little, it could fit 12 people. She thought it was too big until they received guests. Just imagine his parents, Yukihito and Kanae, Maeda, Kyoko's manager and his girlfriend, Maria and Hio, Chiori and her current boyfriend, Momose and Kijima and then Lory with his entourage and Jelly all together in the same house. The table seemed very small then. Right now, they were enjoying their solitude.

"It feels odd that we are able to do this so often now." She giggled, "I remember sneaking in to your shoots during my breaks just so I can see you for ten minutes."

"I remember our lunches in your dressing room." His voice was deep and sinful. She blushed lightly.

"I remember those too and the away trip you had to take for a shoot at Matsushima." She looked up at him coyly and she brushed her knee against his thigh. "Everyone kept wondering where you went during your breaks. I'm actually surprised you didn't try to work with no breaks just to come back to your hotel room earlier." She looked up at him knowingly, her little tongue quickly licking her lips teasingly.

"Because I couldn't wait that long knowing you were there." He leaned over thankful of the arm less chairs they were sitting in. "Just waiting patiently in bed," He placed his arm around her shoulders and the other at her knee. She gasped as his hand ran up her outer thigh, "lying there naked." He pulled her closer to him, his hand sneaking under her blouse. He whispered against her ear and she pushed at him gently.

"That was your fault. After the first day, you took my suitcase away hiding all my clothes."

He started kissing her neck as her hands started to smooth up his chest and around his shoulders, "You kept putting them back on. It was very annoying constantly taking them off when I stopped by."

She whimpered as his mouth sucked and licked at her pulse, her hands sunk into his dark chocolate hair drawing him closer. Suddenly, she was lifted from her seat and into his arms. She took his lips savagely tasting his mouth, her tongue tangled with his, tasting the tea he drank and a hint of their meal long forgotten.

He set her down gently and pulled away or tried to. She clung on to him, ripping his shirt out from his waist band, her small hands eager to touch him. He wanted to take things slow but she didn't. She shoved his shirt up and he took over and stripped the tee and his throw over quickly. Her mouth licked and bit his flesh driving up his desire. Her hands moved to his belt and she quickly started to unzip his jeans.

Kuon reclaimed her mouth as she pushed his jeans and shorts off his hips and he shoved them off the rest of the way. He growled as her little hands wrapped around him and slid down his shaft. He moved his hands down and slipped off her grey trousers and panties, his hands reveling in the soft flesh of her legs. His started to lift up her blouse when she stopped him.

"Wait." He didn't hear her, his mouth moving on to sweeter spots as his hands continued.

"Kuon, no, wait." She pushed at his shoulder and he pulled back confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I want to keep my top on." She blushed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"But I want to see you." He whispered and started to kiss her again making her eyes flutter as he nibbled on her ear.

"But I'm so… I'm not… attractive right now." She wanted to cry and he wanted to laugh.

He crawled onto the bed and cupped her face forcing her to face him. She hesitantly looked at him and he put everything he was feeling into a kiss, his hunger and desire for her, his love and admiration of her.

"Kyoko, you are the sexiest, most desirable woman I know, especially right now." She slowly opened her eyes as he spoke. She pressed her face against his hand and looked at him. She could see the love in his eyes and the concern he always had at her lack of self esteem then the lust she saw and felt just moments earlier.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she wanted him so badly. He leaned in again and kissed her passionately. This tall gorgeous man with his perfect body wanted her even in this state. She moaned as his hands came up over the blouse and ran over her breast. She wanted to feel him against her, his large hot hands running over her skin.

She pushed at his shoulder and as he pulled back she went with him. The look of concern was quickly replaced with lust as he laid back and she moved to straddle him. A shudder ran through her as she felt his hot hard sex press against hers. She bit her lip as his hands ran up her thighs and she slowly rocked her hips against him.

He hissed underneath her as she spread her moisture across his silken flesh. His hands rose to her waist and up under her blouse. She took the edges of the blouse and pulled it off in a rush and then she moved her hips sliding him inside of her with a sigh.

He groaned and he had to close his eyes at the feel of her wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and his breath was stolen from his chest. She was perfect. Her eyes were slightly closed and her mouth lightly parted as she panted above him. His hands glided across her skin up her back and stroked her breast.

She whimpered and he smiled as he squeezed them gently, her breast now filling his hand, her hard little peaks tickling his palm. He wanted to taste them, to tease them with his tongue. He curved towards her and she leaned back. Her rhythm slowed and she gasped as he took her right breast into her mouth. He sucked and teased her then moved to the left and bit down gently. She gasped and he felt her nails dig into his shoulder. He slid his mouth up to her neck and she was merely rocking against him now. He knew that wasn't enough for her but she still enjoyed what he did to her.

It wasn't long before she pushed him back down and picked up her speed. He watched her move faster above him, the moonlight making the sweat on her body glow, highlighting her beautiful figure. The window was open chilling his skin and making her shiver, a quivering sound escaping her lips.

He placed his hands at her waist, his thumbs caressing her stomach lightly. She was so close, he could feel her tense against him, feel her squeezing around him. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

He looked into her golden eyes and not even the stars could compete against their brightness. Those eyes haunted his dreams and fantasies for the last 8 years and he has been able to see those passion filled eyes for the last five and he hoped for the next 60 as well.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, she forced him inside of her and soft sounds crawled from her throat. Her nails dug into him and she cried out with a shattering release. She panted breathlessly and she could still feel him hard inside of her as his hands touched her damn skin.

She started to move again but he moved up stopping her movements. He slipped his tongue between her lips and hugged her wet body against his. He tilted them to the side and slipped out of her. She whimpered softly at the lost of him and she felt him smile against her lips. He pulled away and gently pushed back the strains of hair that stuck to her face.

"Turn around." He whispered and she did. This was his favorite position recently. He slipped his knee between hers and hooked her leg with it. He was able to touch her whole body and he took full advantage of it. It was also one of the more comfortable ones for her.

She gasped he played with her with his fingers, not that she needed the foreplay. His mouth licked the sweat off her shoulder and kissed and nibbled her neck. He expertly worked her back up and she was eager to feel him inside of her again.

She pressed her butt against him. He groaned and let his hand leave her folds. She bit her lip and still she cried out as he pushed inside. Her body shuddered at the sweet invasion and she started to move at his thrusts. His hand slid down her lifted thigh, caressing over her stomach and to her breast.

He pinched her stiff dark tips and pressed herself against him more. He fondled her breast, kneading and squeezing them and then he slid back down to the waist. She arched her back as he moved frantically within her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. His hand slid over her stomach.

"My Kyoko. My love. My sexy wife." He whispered to her as he pleased her. If she wanted to respond, she couldn't. She mewled and whimpered as he moved then she shuddered uncontrollably, her body tipping over the edge. Finally he slowed with shallower thrust and she felt him pulsate within her as he moaned softly into her ear.

He nuzzled her hair and hugged her against him then let her get comfortable beside him. She smiled and hugged his arm giving it a light kiss before they fell asleep.

The next day Kuon was gone for most of it and Kyoko stayed at the house receiving dozens of phone calls from the worried man. _What are you doing? Do you need anything? Are you okay? Do you have enough to eat? I can bring you something._ It was sweet but this was one of the reasons why he started to stay at home. He got more nervous as the day got closer and closer and it was still two months away.

Kyoko did was she was suppose to do. Relax. Which to her means doing the laundry, cleaning the house, cooking herself food then doing the dishes and taking a short nap. Her only purpose was to get ready for tonight.

Kuon came home at 4 in a rush which was normal though he tried hard to hide it. She smiled and welcomed him home with a kiss. She could see the worry and stress of the day just melt away the moment he was in her arms.

"We have 2 hours to get ready for the premier and I'm going to need all the help I can get. I'll make dinner and then we'll get ready."

He showered as she cooked dinner. She stopped in her tacks as he came out half dressed in his suit. She bit her lip watching him walk towards her in those perfectly fitted black slacks covering those long strong legs. He still had his shirt untucked therefore his belt was still undone flapping against him as he moved. He was also kind enough to leave his cobalt blue dress shirt completely unbuttoned.

She watched him glide to her, the muscle under his soft skin moving as he did. Her eyes ate up his narrow hips, the hard slab of his stomach up to the solid muscle that was his chest. He stepped up closer to her and her eyes rose to the broad shoulders and then finally saw the sexy little smirk on his face.

He stopped in front of her and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and ran his lips down her the middle of her face from her forehead, down the bridge of her noise to the tip and then fell lightly at her lips. She shuddered against him as he spoke.

"If we skip dinner, we can do all those things you are thinking about right now and still make it in time." She felt his hand bunch up the simple dress she was wearing slowly lifting it up. She had to think about it for a moment, his hands and his warm mouth making her actually consider it. His hands reached under her skirt and started to dip into her panties and she stopped him.

"No." She gently slipped from his tempting hands, "you need to eat and I'll be starving if we don't eat now." She pulled herself away from him unwillingly and went to plate the meal.

He sighed but nodded then sat down at the table.

"No, no. Let's eat outside again."

"Kyoko, it's like 50 degrees right now." Kuon whined lightly.

"I know. It's a very nice day. Come on, please." She pouted. He looked at her. She was just wearing a simple black slip of a dress and she wanted to go outside. He nodded and buttoned up his shirt and grabbed a light jacket.

They actually ate quickly and she showered as he did the dishes. Once he was done he entered the bedroom and was stunned. She looked gorgeous in that rich blue dress. It was a sleeveless silk dress that fell to her feet. It hugged her breast then had a little sash that tied to the side just under her breast then it fell loosely all the way down.

She was looking at her self turning side to side in the mirror looking at herself in all different angles.

"This is horrible!" She cried out to the mirror. He walked over and looked at the mirror curiously and then closely inspected the mirror with a serious look.

She laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Checking the mirror to see what's wrong with it because all I see is a heart stopping woman in a beautiful dress." He had turned away from the mirror and back at her as he spoke.

She flushed ten different shades of red then bashfully looked up at him. Her hands smoothed over her round stomach softly caressing their daughter.

"So I look okay?" She asked timidly. She was in her third trimester and she felt huge. She thought this dress lessened it but now after putting it on again she just felt so big.

He smiled sweetly at her and lifted her chin to meet watery eyes.

"You're perfect just the way you are." She blushed and closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. He gently caressed her stomach and they smiled as Emiko kicked against his hand.

**A/N: So did I make it too obvious? I was trying to keep it a surprise but some facts just had to be stated. It was fun thinking about Kyoko and Ren all preggers and stuff and not by accident. Just adorable. *Kyaa!*  
**

** I would like to apologize to all the mommies out there if I got some of the facts wrong about pregnancy. I haven't been pregnant yet so this was all based off of some mild research and movies and such. **


	13. Hurricane

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired Song. **

**This is inspired by 30 Seconds to Mars' Hurricane requested by minim0a. **

**I would just like to thank you for introducing me to this album. I love so many songs in this one. 100 suns, Search and Destroy. Night of the Hunter so reminds me of Kyoko and Alibi a little of Ren. hehe I had heard of This is War which reminds me of Full Metal Alchemist or Full Metal Panic. haha I love both of these stories. I hope that Panic ends just as nicely as Alchemist. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this little one shot. When I heard the song I thought of Kyoko's feelings towards Sho. But as I continued to listen to it over and over again, I found that I could be Sho's feelings towards her too. How far is she willing to go to get her revenge and prove is she right? ****Rated T for cussing and some innuendo.  
**

* * *

"HELLO!" Kyoko pounded on the door.

"ISN'T ANYONE OUT THERE?" She kicked it and yanked on the door knob again.

"No one is going to hear you," he said. She sneered as he sat there doing absolutely nothing while she did everything once again.

"HELP PLEASE!" She slammed on the door a few times.

"Give up. We are stuck in here probably till morning." Kyoko turned to the voice finding Sho sitting down leisurely watching her. She wanted to cry.

"PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH HIM!" She kicked and screamed. She slammed her fists on the door until they were tingling from the impact. She sighed.

There had to be a way out. She will not be stuck in this damn room with Shotaru until morning. Someone had to be out there. It was still early, right? She looked at the door. It was completely solid. There wasn't even a little glass caged window she could possibly break to reach the lock. The hinges looked painted over so many times it would be impossible to unhinge them even if she did have the tools.

She turned around looking around the room. There wasn't even a damn window in the place. What dimension of hell did this room sprout out of?

They were in some sort of storage or supply room. It was rather big with cleaning supplies on one side of the wall and then the other had items for the vending machine in the building. It also had other things like coffee filters and light bulbs and such.

Kyoko walked to each corner of the room. There had to be a vent or something she could crawl through to get to another room. Out, she just wanted out. After some time she did find a vent. The only problem was it was about 4 inches tall and 6 inches wide.

"What happened to those vents that people could fit into?" She whined. She bit her lip, looking at the vent. She lay down in front of it looking into it.

"You are so not going to fit through there." She ignored Sho's apathy.

"HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET. HELP ME PLEASE!" Kyoko screamed into the vent.

"Hello. What about me? I'm stuck in here too," Sho snidely spoke out to her. She stood up quickly and stomped over to him.

"No! No. You wanted to be in here. You were the one that grabbed my arm and yanked me in this damn room and got us locked in here. You can stay and die for all I care. The fact that I've been in here for…" she looked at her wrist and remembered she took off her watch for the show. She huffed and grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve to see the time.

"10:30! We've been in here for almost an hour!" She dropped his arm and growled in frustration. He had his phone in his hand and she took it. She opened it up and tried to turn it on but no luck. She shook it trying to get something in it to turn on.

"I told you it was dead and this wasn't my intention. I didn't know the door was going to lock behind us," he said defensively.

"This is a supply closet! All supply closets lock automatically." She stomped towards him and then kicked his legs.

"It's…" She kicks again.

"HEY!" He tried to block her foot but she hit his hip.

"…common…" and again.

"OW!" He wrapped his arms around his side where she got him.

"…sense." another kick.

"STOP!" He grabbed her foot, and she pushed down onto his fingers.

"You idiot!"

"DAMN YOU WOMAN! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Sho wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled knocking her on her butt. However it didn't faze her. Kyoko got on her knees and started to pound her fists on anything she could. Sho tried to grab her hands, but she kept slipping out of his grip and hit him again.

"Kyoko! Stop it! I only wanted to talk to you alone!" Sho was finally able to stop her, both of her small hands in his.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" She pulled her hands from his and walked away back towards the door. She kneeled in front of it looking at the lock.

Sho sighed. He honestly didn't think about the door locking behind them. He had taken one look at her and stopped thinking. He had never seen her like that before. She was…different. She styled her hair down to lay flat and parted to the side. She had perfect make-up on making her gold eyes brighter and her lips fuller. She was in a school uniform but the way she wore it… she looked so….

Sho pressed her lips together. She kneeled properly before the door. Her little skirt tucked around the curve of her butt and then shapely slender legs appeared out. The jacket she was wearing covered most of her upper body yet it showed her narrow body off. He was so use to the shapeless form of the kimono he grew up seeing her in that he never really noticed her subtle curves.

Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair and then started to pat herself down as if she was looking for something. She stood up and pulled off her jacket and Sho's eyes widened. The shirt was crisp white and was tucked into her skirt. It was also a little sheer. He could see the white lace bra she wore underneath. He watched her move the jacket in her hands, the fabric of the button up shirt sliding across her small breast. They were actually bigger than he thought too. When did that happen?

She sighed frustrated and threw her jacket down to the floor. She looked around the room and started going through the shelves. What was she looking for? She picked up packages and bottles and boxes looking through what were open. While Sho sat there watching the way her skirt moved against her thighs.

Finally she was right beside him. The set of shelves were higher next to him so she climbed up. His eyes found her sock covered calf then glided up to her naked thigh. They looked soft to the touch yet he could see the muscle underneath her silky skin. Her little skirt moved slightly and he noticed how very easily it would be to look up and see if her panties matched the bra.

Sho looked away as she hopped back down. She cocked her hands at her hips and frowned. Finally she looked at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

Kyoko didn't say anything. She kneeled down beside him and started pawing him.

"Hey! Hey now. Watch it! Woah! That's my… OW! Wait a minute. Kyoko!" Her hands went everywhere…. EVERYWHERE. Sho had never been touched this much with his clothes on.

"You are so useless!" She griped and then he saw her eyes look straight at his crotch. He shifted uncomfortably. Why was she looking there?

"Take off your belt," she ordered and he sat there looking at her like her skin color just turned green or blue.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Her hands reached for his belt, and he moved away from her.

"OKAY! Okay!" Sho stood up and started unbuckling his belt. She stood up and watched him take off his belt. He would have thought this to be sort of kinky if it wasn't for the look on her face. She seemed impatient and was still pissed. His mind wondered to having angry sex. He smirked at the thought of it, the hair pulling, biting and rough motions.

He pulled the belt from the loops of his pants and dropped it to the floor. His mind was consumed with sultry thoughts that he started to unbutton his fly. The moment he was done, he turned towards her and found Kyoko at the door again.

He walked over to her and cocked his head to the side to see what she was doing. His belt was in her hand and she… she was trying to pick the lock.

"You can't be serious?" Sho asked which brought her attention to him and of course the first thing in her line of vision… his unbuttoned pants.

"UGH! PERVERT! What the hell are you doing with your pants undone?" She turned bright red and quickly turned away from him.

"I thought we were gonna… you know." He smirked.

"LIKE HELL…" she turned her eyes back at him to yell and found his damn fly still undone. She turned a brighter red and looked at the lock.

"Stupid perverted playboy…." She grumbled to herself as she slipped the prong into the key hole.

Sho didn't button up his pants but squatted beside her. He smirked as her eyes flickered to him but she concentrated on her task of getting out. He leaned in next to her ear.

"Well with the way you were grabbing me, I thought you were finally admitting that you want me." He touched her neck right at her hair line lightly making Kyoko move away slightly.

"It's okay, Kyoko. We are stuck in here all night." He moved forward, his finger tips gliding down her neck and to the collar of her shirt. She moved away as far as she could and was still able to see the lock.

"I can make all your dreams come true," he whispered to her ear as his other hand slid onto her knee.

Kyoko dropped the belt, turned and slapped him.

"You disgusting asshole," she snapped, stood up and stepped away from him.

"You think that since you are locked in here bored out of your mind that you can sleep with me to pass the time? That I would let you touch me like that after what you did? Are you on drugs or something?" She picked up the belt again and started to play with the lock. Sho stood up and buttoned up his pants as he walked back to his little spot.

"Like I would ever screw a plain girl like you," he mumbled and she started to laugh. Kyoko laughed so hard that tears started to fall. She fell from her kneeling position and was curled up on the floor laughing.

"You are such a child. One moment you want to sleep with me and then the next you say you wouldn't dare." Natsu looked up at him with a nefarious smile and Shotaru's eyes went wide. She stood up and folded the belt in her hand, then seductively glided to him.

"Little boy, you don't even know what you want. Your stupid pride has blinded you so much that you are a walking contradiction." She stepped up to him and lightly slapped the belt against her hand.

"You like what you see?" She leaned back and ran her free hand down her neck to her chest were Princess Rosa rested and then down the buttons of her blouse making the fabric of her shirt stretch over her breast. She smirked as his eyes followed down with her hand and stepped towards him.

"You liked my hands on you, didn't you?" Natsu slapped the leather against his shoulder and then ran it down his bicep.

"Did you get a cheap little thrill as I searched your body for a pin?" She slapped the belt on his chest right over his nipple making Sho jump.

"Did you like it when I ordered you to take off your belt?" She slid the belt in little circles on his chest and to his other nipple. She saw him swallow and could see the desire in his eyes. Oh yes, Natsu was enjoying seeing him sweat.

"Hmmm…" She licked her lips slowly and then puckered them lightly. She slid the belt down his chest and over his abs. She smiled as his eyes widened and the belt slid down to his thigh close to his crotch.

"Well go Fuck yourself," she snarled at him, stepped back and whipped the belt over his groin. He went down in a groan of pain, and Kyoko walked back to the lock.

Sho rode the pain in silence letting slowly ease. He sat back and glared at her as she did her thing. His hard on was long gone and was only left with anger.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She turned towards him. "You broke my heart."

He stayed silent for a few moments. "No one told you to give it to me," he said snidely.

She snorted. "Like it works that way. As if I could not fallen in love with you at any time in my life. As if I could so easily dismiss these feelings like you so easily dismissed me."

Sho smirked "So you still have feelings for me?" He sounded so sure of himself.

"Yes, feelings of hate and anger. Feelings of revenge and hurt and sadness." She looked back at him, "and disgusted."

"You still love me," he whispered.

"I _**loathe**_ you. You, who would step on anyone and anything to get his precious music career. You, who left loving caring parents behind and never write or call or anything to see if they are okay or to even tell them you are okay. You are a malicious person who would bring a girl who obviously loved you, who would do anything for you and use that against her to be your servant." She stopped what she was doing as she spoke to the door.

"I didn't… I never meant…" He couldn't find the words and she continued.

"I don't want your pretty lies," Kyoko continued talking to the door. "I want regret. I did everything for you, waited for you and tried to help you in anyway possible to get your career and you never loved me. I wasn't even like a sister to you, and I grew up with you like one. I was a maid, a slave that you wouldn't even throw a treat to."

She paused and took a deep shaky breath. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry in front of this jerk. _

"Kyoko. You don't understand what the show business world is like. I had to be a certain way in order to succeed," Sho crawled over to her while speaking, wanting to see her face. As he approached he saw her eyes flooded and his heart constricted, his body froze. She turned away.

"Yes, you being a jerk was all an act, one that you took home with you when we were alone in the apartment. You were always a jerk." Kyoko paused and spoke softly, "I honestly don't know what I saw in you." A tear fell and ran down her cheek. He lifted his hand to brush it off, but she slapped his hand away. She stood up and walked away. She found a box of tissues and ripped it open.

Sho stood up, walked to her and then forced her to look at him. "The damage is done. It's in the past. Just forget about it and move on. Look I won't treat you like that again alright. I…" He was interrupted.

"Forget about it? Move on?" Her eyes turned molten, and he could have sworn flames erupted from behind them.

"You ripped my heart out," Kyoko said between clenched teeth. "You told me you didn't love me in the worse possible way and you want me to forget it? I will NEVER forget it. Every time I see your face I will remember the pain you put me through in this life and in the next. After every life and every death, that horrible heartache will still remain."

Sho didn't know what to say. He let her go but wanted to hold her close. His heart ached, and he was too proud to say that he was wrong. He couldn't tell her how much he needed her after loosing her. How much he missed her around, and how he could simply be himself around her.

He remembered the day he asked her to come with him. He was afraid of being alone and wanted her there with him. She was his rock, his security blanket. She was always there for him if something went wrong and everything always seemed easier with her around. He could focus on what needed to be done. He knew that everything would be taken care of because of her.

Then she was gone, and he didn't notice it at first because he had Shoko but she wasn't Kyoko. Shoko didn't know him like Kyoko did. The moment Vie Ghoul came into the light, he realized how much he needed her. Then the image of her came to view as the angel and now as this sexy school girl. She was gorgeous, and Sho wanted her back.

But everything he was doing to keep her in his life wasn't working. He saw less of her as time progressed and didn't like that. Did she really want him? Didn't she want to rise to stardom, so she could be around him more? Didn't she want him around so she could get her revenge, to torture him for his mistake of dumping her?

Kyoko stepped around him and went back to the door. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She didn't want to speak to him or even acknowledge that he was in the same room with her. She was shaking from anger and pain. She was tired, tired of dealing with this heavy lead in her heart, tired of dealing with this anguish called Fuwa Sho. She just wanted out.

Out of this room

Out of this situation

Out of this spinning cycle of pain and hate and lies that made up Sho and Kyoko

"LET ME OUT!" Kyoko cried out despartely and pounded her fist against the door.

"Kyoko?" She heard a faint voice from the other side of the door and perked up.

"YES! YES! IN HERE! THE SUPPLY ROOM." She started to pound on the door with everything she had.

"Kyoko. Are you alright?" It was Ren and he was right behind the door. Kyoko could have cried in relief.

"Oh, Oh, Ren. The door is locked and there aren't any windows. Can you call someone with the key to open the door?" She yelled.

"Kyoko, can you move far away from the door?" He asked and she nodded forgetting herself.

"Yes. One moment." She stepped away towards Sho in the main room.

"OKAY!" She yelled. Suddenly the door cracked open and she hid her face with her arms in shock. The door was dented in near the door knob and the trim was broken and splintered in all directions. Another kick and the door swung open and Ren stepped in.

Kyoko cried out in relief and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"It's okay. I got you," he whispered to her hair and held her closely. Ren didn't even notice the other person in the room. He looked up surprised to see him in the room and then anger and confusion filled his face.

Sho scoffed, pushed pass them and out the door without uttering a single word. Ren watched him leave but his attention was brought back when her hold tightened around him.

"Hey. I'm here. It's okay. Are you alright?" Ren's demeanor softened, and he gently patted her hair.

"How did you find me? I thought I was going to be stuck in this room all night." Kyoko pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"Your landlords called me asking if you were with me. When they told me that you hadn't come home yet, I called but you didn't answer. I got worried and asked Sawara-san for your schedule. This was the last place you were at so I came to look for you. I found your purse by the way." He lifted his left hand and sure enough there was her purse.

"How did you get locked in here?" He asked curiously.

"That idiot grabbed me and locked us both in," Kyoko growled.

"Why did he do that? What did he want?" She could tell he was getting upset and yet he was still worried.

"Actually I don't know. I was so focused on trying to get out that he either didn't tell me what he wanted or I didn't hear. I hope he doesn't do this again," she said a little worried. Ren sighed. Now she had two stalkers.

"You should keep your phone with you at all times, on your person and not in your purse." He pulled her in and hugged her again.

"Let's get you home." Ren pulled away and took her hand. She smiled and took her purse from his hand. She bent down and picked up her jacket from the floor. She shook it lightly and carried it with her purse. They walked out mindful of the door.

"What about the door?" She asked with a little concern.

Ren chuckled. "I'll pay for it. I wasn't really worried about it when I kicked it in."

"You kicked it?" She gasped and then frowned. "You could have hurt yourself. I could have waited for you to call someone with a key."

"Well I couldn't have waited that long," he said softly. He looked down at her sweetly with love filled eyes. Kyoko looked away shyly and blushed but her hand slid from his to hook her arm around his.

Sho watched from the darkened hall as they left chatting merrily. He watched her cuddle against his arm, her head resting high on his bicep and the sickening sappy look on his face as he looked at her.

"_I will __NEVER__ forget it."_

"And she calls me the liar." Pain and sorrow filled his face, his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"You already forgot, and I already regret leaving you. You have your revenge, and I'm left alive to live in my little lies."

**A/N: Ya! Ren saves the day. Ren&Kyoko Forever!**


	14. Hurt

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**I am on a role! LOL I am just in a song fic mood. I'm sorry to say that I'm also in a Sho mood. So yeah here is another Sho fic. The next story will be Sho inspired too. Just a warning.  
**

**This is inspired by the Christina Aguilera's Hurt. I was working out and this song came on and I thought, "This could totally fit Sho!" I mean once he grew up and stopped being an idiot long enough to realize what he lost. So here you go. Sho's thoughts... Enjoy!  
**

"_Kyoko, the rising starlet of LME, has enchanted the acting world with her unique spin of her antagonistic roles. She made her debut in another antagonistic role that left viewers crying with her instead of against her. It was a heartbreaking tragedy of a rebellious young woman who sought revenge on her now happily married ex-lover only to realize that she still loved him and killed herself instead. _

_The film brought millions and she has filmed two new films resulting in the same success and to her delight new roles in the protagonist sense. _

_Today, we are here to announce that Kyoko has…" _

*Click*

The screen fell black and the room hummed with silence. The remote slipped from his hand and thumbed softly on the carpeted floor. He didn't move. He didn't bother to try. He simply sat and just let himself be. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to end like this. After all this time and all his efforts, things should have been better, but this….

Her face plagued his mind in the darkened room, her cheery smile and the gleam in her eyes as she looked at him. The way she moved, her feet gliding across the floor like a dancer. It seemed like just yesterday, she was smiling up at him with the look of pure adoration and love.

Her golden eyes turned from sparkling stars to be consumed with an otherworldly fire in his mind. He never knew her spirit. He never saw the fiery disposition that she had inside of her until that day, when he walked away from her. She loved and supported him and he didn't care because he saw his mother and he didn't want to marry a compliant woman.

Sho wanted Kyoko. He wanted this new, exciting, sexy Kyoko that was buried inside of her. If he hadn't done what he had done, would this woman, he so coveted, ever appear before him? Would she have driven him mad with need and desire if he had stayed with her all this time?

If so, he would have never let her go. He would have her here in his arms, never wanting to let her go. He would be kissing her neck, her shoulders and her lips until she pushed him away laughing. He would have taken all her pain and sorrow from her mother, her unloved past and replaced it with his love, the burning love he now has for her. He would forgive anything she did if it meant she would stay.

Sho forcefully shoved his hands in his hair in frustration and growled angrily. He stood up and started to pace back and forth, trying to release some of his emotion. He yelled out and punched through the dry wall. His hand returned powered with white chalk and slowly seeping blood. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted her.

A light was blinking near him and caught his eye. It was his phone with a message. He lifted it and found that Shoko had left him a voice mail. He threw his phone across the room breaking it into pieces. He didn't want to hear Shoko's voice. He wanted to hear hers. He wanted to simply call her or see her and have her bell like voice ring in his ears, to have her make a silly joke and have him rolling on the floor laughing. With a simple word she had him feeling like nothing in the world could hurt him. She was always the one who knew him best and now she won't be there for him anymore.

He walked to his window peering into night starless sky.

What was he going to do? How was he going to cope if something like Vie Ghoul ever happens again? She was the one to see right through him. She was the one that helped him conquer that mountain. She always helped him when he felt lost and broken and the only thing he could do was hide. He hid behind his fake bravado, his pride. Without her, is he forced to only hide, to hide like he is doing now?

His heart ached. He missed her so. He would do anything to have her back. After meeting the real her he wanted nothing more than for her to succeed. She would succeed and then come running back into his arms. She would scream at him, mad and sexy as hell. She would tell him he was wrong. He was wrong for leaving her and that now he should understand her value, her love.

And she would be right. She was completely right. He would bow down and show his love for her. He would do anything to keep her with him. Just one more chance, just one more day to see her, to look deeply into her golden eyes and tell her the one thing he wanted most was her.

"I love you." He whispered out to the bleak dark sky.

A flash of anger and pain would fill her eyes than she would start to cry. He smiled to himself. This time… this time he would hold her and kiss away each drop of her salty tears. He would whisper his love to her after each kiss. He would never want to see her cry again. He would make it his goal in life to make her happy every day.

His mind filled with images of recent events of her smiling up at another man, of her hatred of him and even that emotion slowly growing dimmer and dimmer to the point of nothingness. Nothing of him was in her heart now and forever. His Kyoko was taken away from him, torn from his fingers no matter how hard he tried to keep her next to him.

Sho fell to his knees and tightly shut his eyes. It was his fault. He could have been everything she wanted. He could have gotten her to think for herself, to treat herself more. He would have bought her all the make-up and pretty clothes she wanted. He could have given her the opportunity to act if she so desired.

It was never her. She was perfect in everyway. It was his fault, his stupid blinding pride and fame that corrupted his mind. His distorted views of life hurt and destroyed the thing he didn't know he needed most. Her. His Kyoko. When he ripped out her heart with his callous words, he ripped out his as well.

"I'M SORRY!" Sho screamed into the room tears streaming down his face.


	15. Every Little Thing

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired songs.**

**This story was inspired by two songs both of which were requested by_ Littlebug21_. Every Little Thing She does is Magic by The Police and Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf. Now I tried my best to combine the two songs together but this story is heavier on the Police song which I thought fit Ren very well. I got this crazy idea stuck in my head when I heard the Flyleaf song and I think it maybe a little OOC for little Kyoko. haha BUT it is funny nevertheless.**

**The picture mentioned below is the cover for Chapter 77. _Enjoy!_**

He paced with his phone in hand. It's been four years since they met again and he, like most others, felt that it was time. Yet, here he was pacing, slowly wearing down a trail on his carpet that went from the hall to the kitchen counter around the front of the couch and back to the hall.

Ren stopped and flipped open his phone determined, punched in three numbers and hung up. He paced again. Yashiro's words haunted him briefly.

"_Should put her on speed dial. That way you won't stop half way through." _

She wasn't even the topic of conversation. He smirked. No wait. She was always the topic of conversation. He forgot what he was going to say to her anyway. He sighed, his palm sweating as he gripped the phone. His nerves got the best of him once again. Nerves… yeah right.

It was his fear that bested him. He knew that he couldn't pursue anything with the girl until she knew everything. Everything about who he was, where he came from and what had happened in his life. He sneered and collapsed on the couch. He leaned over his knees with his hands in his hair.

_Why? _"Why do I have to tell her all that?" He whispered to himself. He sighed and leaned back looking up onto his ceiling. "Maybe just my name." She would be happy that she could really become father's daughter. He smiled to himself. She didn't even say yes to a date yet. She doesn't even know his feelings and he is already thinking about marriage.

He took a deep breath. He would be lying if he said that spending the rest of his life with her was the last thing on his mind but just the thought of telling her all of these things…. He grimaced. At least she was in his life now. Once he told her then she might not want to even be near him.

Everything was going well, they were on a first name bases. He could call her whenever he wanted without having to have much of a reason. They were friends but it was how he acted around her that was the problem. Yashiro told him he couldn't hide it anymore.

He laughed, "If I can't hide it then why can't she see it?" He said into the empty room. He had to talk talking to himself and to the actual girl he was thinking of. He did try to hide it but that only made her worry asking him what was wrong the moment he shut down. So his two options were to hide it and make her worry about him, constantly asking him if he was okay or just tell her and stop trying to hide.

He lifted his phone again and flipped it open. There on the background was a picture. She didn't know he took it and while it was such a simple picture, it was just perfect. They had to do a photo shoot for Dark Moon and it was near a brook. Director Ogata, for some reason, always had the perfect places to shoot his films. Ren always accredit it to good research. Nevertheless, the day was perfect but was going to be long. Most of the shoot was just with the two stars so that left Kyoko left with to her own devices for a good portion of the day.

He went to find her when it was her turn. Once he did he stilled as if he found a wondering fawn. She still had her hair died black then. She was sitting on a rock by the brook, letting her feet splash into the water. She wore a simple black tank top and a frilly ivory skirt that hit mid-thigh. She looked so happy, joyful as the cold water lapped at her skin.

The picture was perfect with her youthful exuberance surrounded by the clear water and trees. It was like he found a fairy or a nymph. He smiled at the picture on his phone, definitely a spring nymph. This was almost two years ago. He had other pictures of her blushing or of pictures that he didn't take himself. This one however always stood out more than the rest. It was his, his little magically creature.

He ran his thumb across the screen and shut his phone. It was past 11pm now. Tomorrow is another day, always tomorrow, never today.

_Three tomorrow's later…_

"How are you, Ren?" She smiled up brightly at him.

"I'm doing very well." He wanted to kick himself. If he could slap himself around a bit behind an alley he would have. He lost count at how many times he searched out for her, determined that today. Today was the day!

His eyes would find her. She moved like she owned the world, filled with life in her flirty dress, life that he so badly wanted. Then moment she was in front of him, his heart would start to beat erratically and pain would course through his chest as fear crushed it. He asked about her day, what she was doing and then run with his tail between his legs.

Japan's most handsome man was also the most cowardly. Throughout the day he kept looking at his phone. This was stupid. He was Tsuruga Ren. There were thousands of women that wanted to be with him. He finally fell in love with one of them and…and….

He couldn't do it! This wasn't just any girl. She was precious and beautiful, a priceless jewel. Her heart was the purest of gold even with the one that broke it she couldn't take her revenge on him. His tainted self shouldn't be able to touch her, let alone love her. Yet….

"Hello?" Her voice came over the phone.

He did. He couldn't help but love her. He smiled as he let his heart drive him.

"Hi. I was hoping to see you." He just said it, enough of the foreplay.

"Oh… to see me? Are you okay?" She sounded stunned then concerned.

"I'm…" He was about to say he was fine and then he thought better of it. "I need to talk to you about something. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Ren, what's wrong?" She sounded worried and he could just see her face with those sad eyes that made him want to hold her. "Can't you tell me now?"

"No. I want to see you. Please, are you free?"

"Yes. Of course, I'd do anything for you, Ren." She sounded so sincere but he knew he couldn't take it as literal as it sounded.

"Great. Good." He smiled into the phone, not really sure if he should be happy or feel even worse at his idea. "Then please come over tomorrow night at 5."

"Okay. I'll cook for us." There was a weighted silence between them.

"Then I'll…"

"Ren, Please…"

They spoke at the same time and Kyoko giggled. "Please go ahead"

"No, I was just going to say goodbye, what were you going to say?"

There was a pregnant pause as he waited, "I…just wanted to wish you a good night." She stopped and he smiled softly. "Don't… don't let whatever it is that is upsetting you ruin your day. I'll come over and I'll even cook your favorite meal okay? Then we can talk and I'll listen." She stopped but he could just feel that she wanted to say more. She seemed torn by this. Did he really sound that bad?

"I hope I can help you just as much as you've helped me. I'll do anything I can." She finally said.

"Thank you." He smiled into the phone.

_The next night…_

Ren was doing his rounds, walking the hall, the counter, around the couch and back to the hall. He had to change his shirt twice already fear and nerves drenching him in a cold sweat. He jumped at a knock on the door. He looked at the clock. It was exactly 5pm. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He looked at the handle and his hand hovered over it. He was afraid to touch it as if it would burn or eat through his hand. There was another tentative knock on the door. He reached over and yanked the door open.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her hand still high in the air as she knocked. He looked disheveled as if he was rolling around or wrestling something.

"Um… Hi." She smiled awkwardly and was tempted to bow. She didn't. He insisted that she no longer bowed in greeting to him. Okay maybe he didn't insist on it, he demanded it really.

"Hey." He moved back realizing he was blocking the entrance. "Please come in." He was just temporarily stunned. She looked ravishing in a grayish red dress. It was so simple but it hugged her body wonderfully. It was short sleeved with a V-neck that showed off her beautiful skin and then it hit high just above mid thigh.

She walked in and he quickly took the grocery bags from her hands. She smiled up at him. She long stopped arguing with him and let him do as he pleased in most cases. Everything was pretty much the same. There were a few little things different that she had gotten him, which she always smiled at. She was always pleased that she found things to suit his taste.

"Thank you." He set the bags down on the kitchen counter and started to pull things out. She followed him and just watched him busy himself. He didn't look at her and he seemed nervous or scared. She frowned, placing her hand on his arm. He jumped and turned wide eyes to her.

"Ren, is everything okay? Did something happen?" Her brow was pinched in worry and he let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry. Everything is great, nothing bad has happened yet." He smiled at her and slipped his arm from under her hand. He turned away from her as he took the plastic bags, loudly crumbled them up in his hands and then tossed them.

Yet, he says. So then something was about to happen. When? How did he know? Can't he or someone prevent it? What was it? Maybe President Lory could do something about it. She had so many questions.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. Please let me know if you need anything and…" He wasn't looking at her again and it worried her. He was looking at anything and everything in the room but her. He was about to leave the room when once again she stopped his avoidance dance.

He froze and closed his eyes. His skin flared up with heat as her hands pressed against him, low on his chest. He could feel the presence of her body so very close to him and could feel her disturbed concerned aura as well. He knew he was upsetting her but he really didn't mean to. He was just so very nervous. He wondered if she could feel his heart beating wildly.

"Ren, please tell me what's wrong?" She whispered. He barely heard her, her words hitting his chest rather than directing them up to him. The blood rushing through his body was too loud as she leaned her forehead against him. Her hands were griping his shirt.

He swallowed and his arms ached to hold her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her coppery hair nuzzling him. He raised his arms and closed his fists then relaxed them. He wrapped his fingers around her forearms and rubbed them up and down as if she was cold and he was trying to warm her up.

"Later. After dinner, okay?" He lifted her chin to look at him. He was smiling at her gently and letting some of his happiness at having her here shine through. She didn't look like she believed him but nodded and started to make dinner.

Oyakodon. It was the closest thing to comfort food that Japan had in his opinion. The first time she made it he felt like he was home. He has never had it before so the fact that this little dish made him feel like that was odd. After that night, he couldn't help but crave it again as soon as he finished it. It was one of the few meals in which he over ate with. He tried other people's versions and they just didn't compare. They either put other ingredients that didn't make any sense or wasn't seasoned the same. They just weren't hers.

Granted, nothing ever compared to her. No woman moved him like she did. No person could laugh and smile like her and make his heart race. No one could make him feel the way she did, she made him react with the simplest things. Every little thing turned him on, the way she moved, the way she smelled and the way she breathed. It was torturing him.

She giggled once he finished his meal. He eyed her with a serious face as put his bowl down.

"What?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head. She was just about finished with her meal as well.

"You're laughing at me." He accused her and she looked at him incredulously.

"I would never!" She said with an air of haughtiness then she laughed again. He clutched his heart and fell playfully on the floor.

"You wound me, princess." He said breathlessly as if he was actually in pain. He rolled over on the floor in agonizing pain. She crawled over to him with a big smile on her lips. He groaned as she crawled over in that little dress. He played it off to be part of his little act but he really was in pain over it. Her tight little body gracefully moved towards him, her thighs sliding against each other with her breast teasing him through the little V-cut.

"Oh poor wounded swindler" She teased him.

"Swindler!" He leaped up and captured her, rolling her around on the floor laughing. She was effectively pinned with him on top. The dress was so soft, so thin, it was like he could feel her skin directly. He remembered holding her like this on the cold kitchen floor. This time was different though. He looked into her eyes and they were shinning with laughter instead of fear.

He grinned wickedly at her, "You still think me a con artist?"

"Absolutely!" She smiled as he frowned. He felt her pulling her arms free and he lifted away from her to allow it. "You're a smooth talker and use your good looks for evil deeds." With her free hands she was pushing his hair back with one while the other rested on his bicep.

"Hmph, evil deeds… What evil deeds did I ever do to you?" He asked and she looked up as she thought about it.

"Hmmm… Let's see. You were really mean to me when I auditioned saying it was a waste of the agencies time to have me audition…" His head fell against her shoulder and she laughed. "…you teased me when I fractured my ankle…" He groaned, "…and you…."

"Recently!" He yelled, his voice muffled by her shoulder and the floor. He was never going to live those down, was he? She laughed and he lifted his head to look at her again. She smiled up at him and bit her lip.

"Well?" He waited.

"I'm thinking!" She pouted and he laughed.

"See. You don't have anything on me." He smiled triumphantly.

"You've taken me hostage!" She said with fear in her voice and face. She threw her arms over her head and tilted head away from his face with her eyes closed. She was very convincing but then she was a brilliant actress. If only the position she put herself in wasn't so alluring.

She stretched her elegant neck making him try and drive back the desire to kiss, lick and bite her skin. She offered herself to him and he could feel himself straining against his jeans. He let his desires fill him and he leaned in momentarily then stopped himself. He pulled away from her, her petite body slipping from his embrace.

She turned towards him with a smile then frowned. He was upset. He looked lost actually and she sat up quickly.

"I was just joking. I don't think you are a con-artist." She leaned in to look at his down cast face. He snorted softly and looked away.

"No, you're right. I've conned everyone around me." He paused for a moment, "You should go." He stood up shakily.

"Ren, wait. What are you talking about?" She stood up and grabbed his arm. He twisted it away from her gentle grip.

"My name isn't Ren." He whispered with his head slightly turned towards her.

She retreated slightly, her hands holding each other, "I know that. Ren is your stage name. That's not really much of a con, Ren."

He smiled and turned towards her. Even after telling her that he was lying to her, she still was trying to cheer him up. _Screw it. Just tell her. _He held out his hand and waited. She looked at it and then at his face. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He was guarded. She took his hand and he sat down, gently sitting her down with him.

"Kyoko, do you have your Corn stone with you?" He was looking at their hands as he asked.

"Yes. It's in my purse. Why? Do you want to borrow it?"

He smiled a real smile and shook his head. "No. Mind if I get it?" He looked up at her this time and she nodded. She didn't understand what he wanted with it. He stood up and brought her purse over. It was small and really didn't have much in it. He found the small coin purse she kept it in and pulled it out. He set her purse down and then leaned back against the couch.

He held it up in the air and let the color change slightly in the artificial light in the living room. She smiled at it and at him as a small smile decorated his lips.

"I remember the first time I saw this." He started. She nodded. He found it on the floor when she dropped it… "I thought it was the coolest thing in the world." She blinked at him confused.

"I had gotten many things during my childhood but for some strange reason this little stone was my favorite. I got it when I was traveling with father on one of his trips. He took some time away from his schedule to go see a cave I really wanted to go into." He didn't look at her but he could tell she was shocked or just really confused.

"It was all dark and creepy perfect for young boy and his father made it even more so. It was like an adventure!" He said it with a playful enthusiasm. He wasn't looking at the stone anymore. He was just looking up and out remembering. His fingers played with Corn as he spoke.

"We found this underground pond or spring and it was just sparkling from these rocks. It was beautiful. You would have loved it." His smile disappeared for a moment. "I really don't remember where that cave was." He sighed, "Father broke off a chip of one of the stones and gave it me. It was one of my greatest gifts."

He turned to her then and concern lined his face. She was still and looking at him like he was some sort of ghastly freak. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I never meant to lie to you. I never thought I would see you again. I didn't think it was possible to see you again."

"Corn…" She whispered and she started crying.

"Kuon." He corrected her and she went into shock. He nodded and looked away. His eyes stayed in the stone in his hand as he rotating it between his fingers. "Hizuri Kuon." He whispered, reconfirming her thoughts.

Suddenly, she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"CORN!" She cried out. "All this time! Oh Corn, I missed you so much!" She bawled into his shoulder and he felt his heart soar. She didn't care. All the stress and pressure he felt all these years just disappeared and his body felt millions of pounds lighter. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her, burying his head on her shoulder.

"I thought you would be so angry at me." He whispered and she pulled back.

"Why? Why would I be angry?" She said dumbfounded.

"Well because I lied to you. I lied to everyone." He said obviously.

"Of course you lied! You had to lie. There is no way that the human race would be able to accept a fairy prince into their world." She started and a look of fear appeared on her face, "Why they would have captured you and slowly studied you. They probably would have killed you. Oh Corn!" She hugged him again and he couldn't move.

There was no way. She couldn't…. She was just joking with him right? He waited for the punch line and nothing. Did she honestly believe that he was still a fairy?

"And to think that father is also a fairy! Is your mother one too? Of course she is." She smiled and then looked at him, really looked at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and then her hand ran down his face.

"I can't believe I didn't see it, even with the dark hair. You probably had to die it to hide your pretty gold hair." She pouted and then blushed, "Where are your wings? Do you have like a potion you drink to hide them or…"

"Kyoko…." He stopped her.

"Oh, I promise I won't tell anyone. Your whole family can trust me." She giggled. "Corn!" She hugged him again completely excited.

He sighed and gently patted her back. This was going to be a very long night.


	16. If You Only Knew

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired song.**

**This is inspired by Maroon 5's If You Only Knew. I just heard this song this morning and instead of trying to think of a Halloween plot, I wrote this instead. Perhaps next year I'll think one through. I hope you enjoy it. Rated K.**

Ren woke up in an exceptionally good mood, a smile constantly on his lips and a spring in his step. Last night might have something to do with it but if he truly thought about it he has been waking up in a better mood for a while now. He was also very eager for tonight. So much so that he woke up before his alarm went off. It didn't matter though. The first thing on his mind was just to start the day, this wonderful day.

He hopped out of bed and quickly started the shower to get warm. He did his business, brushed his teeth and stepped into the hot shower. Not five minutes into the shower, he was plunged into a world of black. He froze with his hands in his soapy hair and blinked around the room trying not to get his shampoo in his eyes. He rinsed his hair and stepped out. He flipped his light switch and nothing happened. He shrugged lightly and stepped back to finish his shower.

He did wish he paid a little more attention to the placement of his furniture in his apartment though. He dried up and went towards his dresser only to ram the side of his hip into the corner of it. He groaned and then walked towards his windows. As soon as he opened the curtains he found the reason for the black out. It was storming, like a hurricane decided to pay them a visit. It was still very dark out but at least there was some light for him to maneuver around his place. He took extra time that day and chose his outfit carefully, smiling to himself at what she might like. Half way into getting dressed his phone rang.

"Good Morning, sir. We are sorry to bother you but I am Takahashi Kunio, management for Pak Habio Azabu. We would like to apologize for the power outage through out the building and want to reassure you that it will be up and running soon. Is everything okay within your residence?" The concerned polite man spoke calmly, no doubt to spread a sense of security in his building's residence.

"Everything is fine. Did the storm cause this?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and no. It seems there was an accident to our power grid. A driver ran into one of the power lines because of the storm. They are currently working on it now. If there is anything you need flashlights, batteries, candles. We will be happy to provide that for you."

Ren assured the man that he was fine and they hung up. He finished dressing and looked out the window. Without power he couldn't make his coffee. He had an electric stove and no way to heat up water even for instant coffee. He sighed.

"You're not going to ruin my day." He told the storm. He dialed for Yashiro to see if the storm cancelled anything for the day.

"Well, the city isn't announcing any warnings so this is just another storm. The weather forecast says it should die down by the afternoon so that is a relief. Still everyone is being cautious. The shoot at ATV was cancelled since they have no power. I called all your remaining events and everything else is still on."

Ren smiled. ATV was about a mile away from him. If he had no power, they didn't either. That meant that his day was just cut in half. Still he wouldn't get his hopes up. If his building was hoping for the power to return then they might call the shoot back on. He sort of didn't want it to though.

"Alright, I'm in the same situation as ATV so is it alright if I came and picked you up now? We can get some coffee and then head to the show early."

"Oh, sure. Please drive carefully and I'll see you in a few."

Ren was thankful that his garage was indoors. Everyone wished him to be careful going out and not to rush. He smiled his good natured smile in thanks to them and found himself among many others on the street still forced to go to work on such a glum day. He was still smiling even through the slow traffic.

Yashiro never stood outside when there was bad weather. He stayed indoors until Ren pulled up then came rushing out in his perfect suits.

"Geez, everyone should stay at home today. What horrid weather." Yashiro complained and then looked at his smiling client.

"I think you disagree. Did something good happen with Kyoko-chan?" He smiled teasingly at him and he frowned.

"Why must it always be about her?" Never mind that it was.

"Before she came into your life, you only smiled if you needed to, like meeting new people or when the script said to." Yashiro stated and Ren was taken aback frowning.

"Was I really so cold? Even with you?" He asked a little upset.

"Not at first, I never thought you were until she appeared. I always thought you were just very quiet and extremely polite. I thought that was normal then suddenly I see this different side of you. So now that I think about it, yes. You were rather cold compared to now." As Yashiro spoke he really didn't know what to think.

"I feel like I should apologize, Yashiro-san." He admitted. He didn't realize that was happening. All of his relationships had changed as he slowly fell in love with her.

"Bah, don't. I didn't know any better then and you are a lot friendlier now. It's actually helped you land more jobs and people find you more delightful to interview as well. Being in love with Kyoko-chan has only made you a better person."

"Yashiro-san, please don't say that so lightly." He warned his manager and Yashiro just snickered.

They reached their first destination. Everyone was rushing out of the rain and into the building. They stepped in and Ren slipped a little on the obvious puddle of water by the door.

"Watch out, Ya.." Ren's warning was too late as Yashiro stepped in and immediately slipped. He yelled out and took a hold of Ren's sleeve as he started to fall. There was a loud ripping sound as Ren's jacket sleeve took all of Yashiro's weight.

Yashiro was saved from getting a wet bum but his jacket was the victim. "I'm so sorry, Ren. It took me by surprised. I'll pay for a new jacket."

"Don't worry Yashiro-san. It was an accident." They hurried to the stage. It was a morning show interview. It was an hour long show and he was the main attraction. Everything went well until one of the assistances came over with a cup of tea. The young girl came in with a small tea cup and was so nervous about being so close to Ren that she immediately spilled it on his lap in front of a live showing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san!" Everyone fluttered and fussed about the hot tea scorching his lap and he just smiled and laughed.

"It's fine. I'm fine." He lightly brushed off the droplets of tea on his slacks with a towel they gave him. There was a large wet spot on his left thigh but his light heartedness eased the tension. At the end of the show, Yashiro had a new pair of pants for him.

"Are you burned? Do we have to take you to the burn ward?"

Ren sighed at his teasing, "No, I'm fine. Luckily it was only a cup of tea and not a kettle." They quickly made their way out to go to his remaining shoot. It was a modeling shoot for a magazine that was featuring some of RMandy's clothing. Since he was their poster boy, any little thing, even if it was for an old line, he had to showcase it.

The moment they stepped out of the building they found not only a storm of wind and rain but of screaming fans. Ren wanted to lash at security. The guests from the show were released but it seemed like every single one of them stayed and instead of them telling him not to go out this exit, they fed him to the lions. Ren smiled and waved at the screaming wet girls. It could be 100 below zero and they would still be out here. Fans were scary but Yashiro was a blessing. He walked out first and every single girl felt more coldness from him than they did the rain. The screams died down a little and he was able to feel comfortable walking out into the crowd.

He did stop and signed a few autographs and he tried to keep his smile up while every single camera known to man took his picture. Yashiro was forced to hold the umbrella for him as he pleased the crowd. Each of the girls was proper with his manager around except one.

One lithe young girl seemed to have burst out of the crowd from somewhere, completely immune to Yashiro's icy get-back stare and latched on to him and planting her lips on his, her wet clothes seeping into his almost instantly. Ren stepped back with his human necklace wide eyed. Yashiro dropped the umbrella and security came rushing forward to pry the girl off of him. This moment of security weakness seem to signal to the other girls that it was okay to touch him as well.

Ren was bombarded with hands of dozens of women touching him in places he only touched in the shower and he was much gentler with said parts. Once the girl let go due to her fellow fans, Ren and Yashiro pushed through the crowd as security made a small path out. His adrenalin was so high that he didn't feel the scratches until he was in his car.

"For crying out loud!" Yashiro held up the umbrella. It was broken in five different places and bent in ways that an umbrella shouldn't ever go. The plastic covering was ripped and the handle was slightly bent. It died a horrible, horrible death. Ren couldn't help but laugh at the situation which made Yashiro start smiling and laughing with him. He tossed umbrella to the back seat and finally looked at Ren.

"You're all scratched up." He sighed, "At least they didn't get your face. Oh the photographer isn't going to like your neck being this red." Ren lifted his hand to his neck and felt the sting of mentioned scratches. He pulled his hand away and there was a very tiny spot of blood on the pad of his finger. Yashiro rolled up his sleeve, rolled down the window and held a handkerchief out the window as Ren did a self evaluation of his wounds. The little napkin and some of his sleeve got soaked before he pulled his hand back in.

"This will work for now. It's cold and will hopefully reduce the redness" He pressed the wet cloth on Ren's heated neck and Ren flinched at the abruptness. "Sorry." Yashiro whispered and Ren nodded.

"It's not your fault." Ren pressed the cloth to his neck.

"No, it is. I should have been more cautious. It's been so long since a fan slipped by me, I got careless." Yashiro sounded so upset with himself and then it changed to something more determined, "It won't happen again."

Ren smiled at his friend, "It happens to the best of them, Yashiro-san. I don't hold it against you."

When they arrived, the make-up artist was forced to cake on makeup to all the fresh wounds which stung like no tomorrow. He forced a smile and assured the artist that it was okay.

The shoot was planned to be indoors but the studios don't have much in climate control so it was rather cold. The rainy cold weather with the photographer's demand of always having his shirt open left him half frozen. _Why couldn't they do the winter line today? _The shoot also took hours to complete. He was so inspired with Ren, he took four times as many photos than what was necessary. Ren didn't argue with him. His afternoon shoot was canceled due to the power outage and he could dedicate an extra hour…or two and a half in this case to this job.

"Thank you so much for your patience and your enthusiasm, Tsuruga-san. This spread will be the best to date, I guarantee you. You won't be disappointed." The photographer was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm happy to hear that. I can't wait to see what you've done." He smiled and was eager to get back into his warm clothes. Still, even with the recent unlucky events that has happened today, the day was done and… Yashiro interrupted his thoughts as they were walking out.

"Ah, yes I'll ask him." Yashiro pulled the phone down from his mouth, "ATV is back up and Director Kato is curious if you could do today's shoots now?"

Ren's world started to fall. It was after two in the afternoon. The filming was supposed to take up most of his day from 12:30 to 5 tonight, if they did the shooting now that would run into his plans for tonight. He sighed. His costar would be gone for a few days after this. He had to do it now. Perhaps he could push it and still get out around 6 instead. He will still have time to make it by 7.

He had Yashiro white knuckling the dashboard as he drove on the wet roads. Once they arrived, Yashiro was white as a ghost.

"Are we that much in a hurry?" He asked after trying to swallow his heart back down.

"Yes, I'm eager to get…" Ren paused and refocused his thoughts, "this whole movie done and over with." He was going to mention his plans for tonight but he didn't want him to know about it.

"Remember you have to keep up pretenses around your co-star. She is growing to be a very successful actress." Ren wanted to roll his eyes. This new rising star of Akatoki was a complete and utter bitch. He didn't think she was that pretty either. She was young, about Kyoko's age with long straight blonde hair. He couldn't even remember the girl's name just her character's name, Mayumi. The oddest thing about her was the fact that she had these three men waiting on her hand and foot like a spoiled princess.

"I can think of better actresses for this role." He muttered.

"Like Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro grinned.

"For one, yes." Ren said with a little pride. "She would have been wonderful for this role."

"Yes, too bad it's a love story and your love interest doesn't have a mean bone in her body. They still only see Kyoko-chan as an antagonist." Both men were a little saddened by this. Every single role she has been offered to date as been bad girls or evil roles.

"She got offered that drama." Ren said with hopefulness.

Yashiro scoffed, "A tragedy! Where everyone treats her like dirt before they kill her and then they realize how special she was. It's a horrible story. I hope she denies it." They reached his dressing room and Ren had to admit that he was right. It wasn't because the story was bad. It was just a very sad role for Kyoko to play. He rather not see her in such a role. This one she would have enjoyed, playing the shy rich girl who fell in love with one of her father's new executive.

While Ren was there early, that didn't make the queen arrive early or on time in fact. He hated doing this movie and wished he denied it since the first day they started filming. He stuck with it though and Yashiro gave him the best advice to drive him to finish it.

"If you convince everyone who watches this that you truly love this girl, then Lory can't ever say that you can't act out love." Yashiro shuddered for his friend, "Be thankful that there is only one kissing scene." Ren felt sick to his stomach at the thought of kissing that girl.

Luckily, that scene wasn't going to be filmed today or anytime soon. In all honesty, with the way the filming was going this last month, he was hoping that the director would just cancel production or redo everything with a new actress. He could give them a glowing recommendation in a moment's notice.

She was twenty minutes late and she stormed into the studio screaming, "You people have some nerve canceling and then changing your mind about shooting this. I was at home, safe and sound from this horrible storm and now I get a call from Daddy saying to come in." She was yelling out as she walked past the stage to the dressing rooms not stopping. Her three lackeys were following at her heels glaring at everyone, everyone but him that was.

At first, this girl was head over heals for him trying her flirty best to get him to date her. He didn't know anything about her when this first started but he politely ignored her attentions. Then her lackeys started to tempt him into saying yes. He would get higher fame, more opportunities and better PR. Those were lousy temptations in his opinion and flat out told them he wasn't interested. After that she showed her true self and her lap dogs were glaring and making snide comments within his listening range.

Cain smiled. That stopped fairly quickly.

Ren hasn't had a problem with those three but having to work with her was a totally different story. He was afraid to say that she actually had talent. Once she started acting, she did fairly well. The problem was her bad points even in her acting severely out weighed the good.

"CUT!" The director yelled out. This was her most aggravating problem, she often tries to show off or improvise away from the script.

"Mayumi that is not part of the script. I've told you before not to deviate from the script." The director sighed. Ren would have sat down and waited for this to end, but he was growing impatient as time passed. It was 4 in the afternoon and they still had half of the scenes scheduled to shoot.

"That's not fair! Tsuruga-san improvises all the time! Why can't I?" She pointed a finger to him.

He stepped up to her and took her throat in his large hand, "That's because I'm not an idiot who wants to add stupid dance moves into a story with no dancing. Because I'm not going out of character and adding lines to the script that Mayumi would never do! Stop wasting all of our time and just acted out the role!" He shook her and then dumped her onto the floor gasping.

"Shuji has been working within the means of the script." Ren blinked as the director spoke. His hands twitching to do what his minded wanted to do just then.

"Please Mayumi let's do this again the way it was written." The director for some reason liked to only call them by their stage names. He believed it would help them stay in character resulting in better performances. This was probably why he couldn't remember the annoying actress's name.

Four aspirin later and he was finally free. The moment the director called it Ren took off from stage and changed into his normal clothes. It was 15 minutes till six and he still needed to drive across town to drop off Yashiro and get ready for tonight.

The fates were not with him today. It was rush hour and he only grew angier and angrier as traffic was a constant stop and go. The one silver lining was that the rain did stop, sort of. It was a light mist now instead of the heavy rain of the day. Still it made everyone on the road stupid or something. It seemed that every time he passed the slow choke point of traffic, he couldn't find the source of it. There was no accident or road work, they were just being slow to piss him off.

At 6:30, he was able to drop Yashiro off. As Ren took off, Yashiro couldn't help but smile at him. "Have fun on your date, Ren." He said to the tail lights of his car then walked back inside his apartment eager to get comfortable.

Ren took every short cut he knew and then cursed as he remembered he promised her flowers. She really didn't want them and probably wouldn't mention it if he did come to her empty handed but he promised damn it. He will not break a single promise to her even if she didn't take it seriously.

He pulled into a spot of a car that just left on the side of the street. Using the horsepower of his car, he cut some one off and slid his car home.

"ASSHOLE!" Someone screamed out as he parked but he didn't care. He rushed out of the car and ran down half a block to the flower shop he saw. He thankfully found it empty except an elderly woman behind the counter.

"Good Evening, Young Sir. Terrible weathering we are having. How may I help you?"

Ren looked around in a hurry, "I need roses for my girlfriend."

"Oh? What is the occasion?" She asked with a sweet smile on her lips.

Ren looked at her for a moment and shook his head, "No reason, just because I wanted to."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Not long, a little under a month." He answered.

The woman smiled, "Roses are over used. Here" She walked around and gathered the flowers. "Red tulips say Trust me and allow admittance of love." She looked at him and smiled. He looked completely frazzled and she nodded knowingly. She took several strands of white bell like flowers, "Lily of the valleys say that she completes your life."

Ren made a small noise and the woman looked back at him, "Am I wrong?"

Ren blushed and shook his head. Was he really that obvious? She made the bouquet in blinding speed and handed him a beautiful arrangement. He paid, not caring about the fee and thanked her with a dazzling smile. The woman blushed at the handsome young man as he left to his lady love.

Ren half ran back to his car and almost skidded to a stop. There were about a dozen people all gathered around his car and another car that apparently drove right into his. There was a police officer already there evaluating the damage as Ren approached.

"Please step back sir." The officer blindly said.

"This is my car. What happened?" Ren asked confused. He was only gone for like five minutes and someone hits his damn car. This was karma for cutting off that guy.

The officer looked up and his eyes widened in recognition, "Ah, Tsuruga-san sir. It seems that this man's car went out of control due to the rain and slid right into your car. He apparently felt that since he only dented it that he should try again and proceeded to hit your car again." The cop's voice seemed like he only dealt with idiots his whole life. Right now, Ren felt he was justified in his analysis of the other driver.

He looked at his car and indeed found two dents on the driver side of his car. One was just over his rear tire and the other behind his front tire. The other car was being towed away and it looked so much worse than his. Ren felt a little better about that. He opened his door and he was relieved to find that he could still open it. A crowd started to gather and Ren's eyes blinked as he saw a flash. This was bad. He couldn't stay out here for much longer.

"Here is his insurance information but I doubt you'll need that." The officer said sarcastically and Ren just gave him a gentlemanly smile. Two minutes into the first meeting and he was already labeled a rich bastard, people and their jealously. He thanked the officer and slipped into the car. He carefully set the bouquet down on the passenger seat and figured he start the car so he could make a quick escape.

He turned his key….nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no…" He pumped his gas pedal and tried again. Nothing happened. His head fell to the steering wheel and he counted to ten. He pulled back and tried again rocking his car hoping it would come to life. Nothing.

"DAMN IT!" He didn't know what happened or why it wouldn't start but the fact was that it didn't work. He took the flowers and roughly pushed his door open and slammed it shut. He had less than ten minutes left.

He looked around and saw a cab coming down the street. He started to walk quickly towards it with his hand up in the air. Just as it was approaching the car in front of it decided that he had to hit the huge puddle of water next to Ren and splash the dirty water onto his right side. Ren tried to jump out of the way but the water proved to be the victor. The cab did stop next to him and Ren just sighed and stepped inside. He took out his phone and called Yashiro.

"I need your help. Could you please get my car towed to a garage? Someone ran into it several times and now it won't start. Also could you send a rental over to Kyoko's place immediately?"

Yashiro wanted badly to tease him and ask why her place but the distress from his voice made him think differently. He knew went not to push his buttons.

"Don't worry Ren. I'll take care of everything." Ren told him where his car was parked and then hung up.

Kyoko was extremely nervous. The day just seemed to crawl for her waiting for tonight. She paced back and forth in the hall trying to calm her nerves. This wasn't their first date but their third. She was still incredibly nervous about it. Still what made her more nervous was the fact that he wasn't here yet. He was early with their first two dates so this made her scared.

_What if he got tired of me? What if he found someone prettier or more fun to date? He probably realized what a mistake he made asking me out. _She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a grey sweater dress that hugged her body. It had a turtle neck but short sleeves and it clung to her down low to her hips where a pleated skirt fell down to her knees. She thought she looked nice but was now having second thoughts. Kyoko sighed and then jumped at a knock on the side door. She smiled, quickly ran to the door and jerked it open. She gasped.

Ren stood there with a half smile holding a very beautiful bouquet of flowers in front of him. It wasn't the flowers that made her gasp but him. His entire right side was wet and dirty and his jacket sleeve was half torn off. She could also see these small welts all over his neck.

She quickly ushered him in, "Ren! What happened?"

"You don't want to know. The car has arrived. Do you mind if we stop at my apartment so I can clean up?"

She looked confused then answered, "No, of course. Let's go." She picked up her matching grey boots and zipped them on and then followed him out. Instead of the white Porsche she was use to, there was a blue Mercedes.

"Ren, where is your other car? Did you just buy this?"

"No. It's a rental. I promise I'll tell you everything. Let me clean up first, please." She nodded and didn't ask any questions. He ushered her into his apartment and was ripping his clothes off half way into the living room. Kyoko blushed as his bare back came into view and then quickly disappeared into his bed room and then heard the shower running. She picked up the jacket and found the torn sleeve. Well while she waited she could fix this for him.

When he finished, Kyoko was sitting on the couch admiring the tulips beside her. His fixed jacket was resting in her lap. She smiled at Ren who still had a towel draped on his head. He wore a dark red long sleeve shirt not completely buttoned up yet tucked into slick black slacks. Her heart fluttered as he approached her. He was devastating handsome and sometimes she was always stunned that she was dating him. She watched him move in front of her and he took her hand. Before she could say anything he pulled her up from the couch, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

She squeaked and then melted into the kiss as his hands held her tightly against him. His mouth devoured hers and she freely opened her lips giving him want he wanted. He moaned and slipped his tongue between her lips. His tongue teased hers lightly playing. Her knees started to get weak and he broke the kiss letting her regain her balance. He sighed and buried his face into her hair.

After a few moments, Kyoko was able to think again. "Is everything okay, Ren?"

"I'm fine now." He hugged her closer.

She smiled, "Did you have a bad day or something?"

"Oh if you only knew" He chuckled.


	17. Goodbye

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired Song. **

**This was inspired by Goodbye by The Darkest Days. I swear I will get back to the request soon. I have a small idea for the next request. I just keep listening to these new songs and I just get this inspiration that won't let me go until I write them out. This one is dark and short. haha I hope you enjoy. Rated...T, I guess.  
**

"_I'm sorry. I am an idiot. I wasn't thinking then. I…I need you with me." He paused and his hand cradled her face. She wanted to push him away, to hold on to the hate and anger in her heart but… _

"_Please Kyoko, come back." He whispered._

_She loved him._

The door slammed behind him and he heard his love's voice screaming on the phone.

"**I don't care if he is God himself, that director is an idiot. I'm not going to do another scene for that bastard until he sees I'm right." **Kyoko shut her phone and threw it across the wall breaking the casing, the black plastic pieces littering the floor.

"He didn't like your character?" Sho was sitting on their leather couch watching his big screen TV.

"**No! **That stupid man told me that Sumomo isn't sarcastic. That I'm portraying her with too much mean humor instead of fun light hearted humor." Kyoko paced back and forth behind Sho. She portrayed the well known director with her perfect acting and was still able to display her contempt for the man.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about. You spent days researching your character. Perhaps if you eased that humor slowly into the show, he will accept it." He offered. He hated seeing her upset.

"Pfft… What the hell do you know?" She sneered at him and then walked to their bedroom slamming the door. He sighed. He shut the TV and walked back to the room.

"Kyoko, don't be upset." He opened the door to find her stripping off her skirt. She turned towards him but didn't stop undressing. Sho walked up to her and ran his hands over her shoulder and down her arms.

"I'll take you out. We'll go to your favorite place." He offered. She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She bent slightly and rolled her panties off her hips allowing him to gaze at her body.

Sho couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. Her body was slim and her curves ran under his hand like warm water over smooth rocks. He slid his hand up her neck and then slowly ran down and cupped her breast. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist holding her naked body against his.

"Not now, Sho. I want to take a bath." She shrugged him off and stepped away. "And I can't tonight. I'm going to meet with some friends in an hour."

"Kanae-san?" He asked in vain.

"No. I haven't spoken to her in like a year, my other friends." She refused to say who and his face darkened.

He took her hand and forced her around, "Kyoko, I thought you said you weren't hanging out with them anymore."

"They are my friends. I'll be back later tonight." She leaned her head to the side. She ran her hands up his chest and hooked her arms around his shoulders. His lips twitched in a smile and leaned down, taking her lips. She sunk her fingers into his gold locks and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She ran her leg up his and his hand ran down her warmed flesh to grip her thigh. She rubbed up against him and she felt him shudder. She pulled away with a wicked smile.

"I want a bath first." She pecked his lips and then slipped from his arms.

"Can I join you?" He asked breathlessly.

"No. Wait patiently." She teased him by wiggling her ass a little at him and then disappeared behind the bathroom door. Sho smiled. He loved her so much, this new Kyoko with her fiery temper and wild sexiness. It was never boring with her and she trusted him completely. He could leave for a tour and she never nagged him or called him about who he was with or what he was doing.

He never did anything that could drive her away, so she actually had nothing to worry about. He didn't want to lose her again. It took him years get her back, to earn her trust and love again. He was just thankful that Tsuruga Ren didn't steal her away. He realized his own mistake before he had completely left her heart.

Sho stripped off his shirt and started to strip his jeans but then stopped. He smiled. He wanted her to strip him off. It was so sexy when she stripped off his clothes. She would bite and lick his skin driving him up the wall. Then if she was feeling generous she would take him into her mouth and… he got harder thinking about it. It was like she was actually doing it. He slipped off his socks and just left his jeans undone. He crawled onto the bed and waited.

Then he fell asleep.

And he woke up a few hours later. He blinked and found himself alone. He looked around. The sun already left and was shinning on the other side of the world. He frowned as he couldn't find Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" He got up and left the bedroom. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. He looked at the little dish and her car keys were still in the tray. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and he ran to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"KYOKO!" He screamed and pounded on the door.

"KYOKO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He tried to open the door again as if turning the knob harder would unlock it. He didn't hear a sound and adrenaline was rushing through him. He started to slam his shoulder into the door, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his shoulder and arm. His heart was pounding, this could not be happening again.

The door finally gave way to his efforts and his breath stopped short. Kyoko was hanging off the edge of the tub, her arm and her leg laying limp over the edge and her head resting against the back of the claw foot tub.

He dropped beside her and there he saw a needle stuck on the inside of her thigh. He jerked the needle out and threw it against the wall shattering the little tube.

"Damn it Kyoko!" He pulled her up into his arms and lightly tapped her face. "Kyoko, Kyoko, wake up!" He shook her and her eyes fluttered. A sigh of relief ran through him and he almost cried.

"I thought you weren't going to do this anymore. You promised me you stop this stupid crap." It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to live happily ever after just like in her fairy tales. He was her prince and she his queen. He never cheated on her, he bought her anything she wanted and took her to trips all around the world. She joined Akatoki and made her debut. Everyone knew her name and face.

Then she was "given wings." He never thought she, her of all people would ever touch something like that. She was pure and innocent. He was the rocker, the musician that was supposed to drink and party and do drugs. Not her… Not his Kyoko.

"Kyoko, you can't keep doing this. I can't… my heart can't take this." He held her in his arms the cold porcelain digging into his ribs as he tried to bring her closer. He felt her shift in his arms and her hand tried to push him away but she was too weak, too drowsy. Her arm fell back down and he lifted her out of the water. He swallowed trying to hold back his tears. It was never supposed to be like this.

He gently put her onto the bed and covered her up. He saw her mouth move and he could have sworn she said something. He kneeled down on the floor and brushed her long black hair away from her face.

"What? Do you need something?" He whispered gently to her. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I hate you." She murmured, he eyes were filled with stone cold hate.

Sho gasped and shot up gasping from his place on the couch. He looked around and found himself in Shoko's place with the TV on, his body drenched in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard it hurt. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down from his nightmare.

"_I hate you." _A woman said.

"_No, you don't. You love me but you're too afraid to admit it." _A man replied full of confidence.

"_How dare you! You arrogant ba…hmmmm." _

Sho opened his eyes to find the girl of his dreams and his most recent nightmare tightly being embraced by the man he thought he had stolen her from. She started to fight him at first but then she melted under his lips. The blush that covered her face slowly drained away and tears were squeezing out of her eyes.

_She pulled away "I love you." She whispered. He smiled down at her and kissed her again._

Sho felt his heart constrict and he knew somewhere deep inside that he could never have her. He lifted the remote and the screen turned black.

"Goodbye, Kyoko." He whispered into the dark room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Just to clear up a few things. Kyoko is unhappy being with Sho turns to drugs... Sho understands that they wouldn't be happy together lets her go to be happier with Ren. Even in the dream world it's RenXKyoko forever!**


	18. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This is in inspired by Frank Loesser's Baby, It's Cold Outside. So many artists have sung this song that I couldn't list them. Just pick one you like and enjoy. I noticed that another author wrote a fic to this song earlier this week as well but I've had this swimming in my head forever now and I just had to do it. I mean no offense. **

**So here is my Gift to you for this holiday season. _Happy Holidays everyone!_**

* * *

"_Well, just for a little bit…." _

That smile was going to be the death of her. It made her do or say things that she never meant to do or say. Still the damage was done. The storm all of a sudden started to pick up to the point that they couldn't see anything but white all around them. It's been crazy weather all week so the roads were already treacherous. With today's snowy addition, Christmas in Tokyo will match the North Pole.

Kyoko shivered in her jacket as Ren unlocked the door. She couldn't feel her fingers as she played with her knitted hat. Her toes were numb and her skin felt artificial, she was so cold. This was all her fault and her pride and fear wouldn't let herself complain about her current condition. With so many people having car accidents this week, she didn't want Ren on the road. So their entire date was on foot… big mistake.

They've been dating for a few months now, but she still felt like she had to be on her best behavior so he wouldn't dump her. That meant no complaining and trying to look her best for him. She had her hair styled in Natsu fashion and had make-up on. She wore a tight dark red sweater dress with small black designs. Even though it hugged her body perfectly driving Ren up the wall all night, she thought it did little to flatter her shapeless figure. Kanae swore to her that it looked great and didn't give her a choice but to wear it.

Ren opened the door for her, and she rushed in. It was like a sauna in his apartment and she sighed in contentment as she felt herself start to defrost. Ren took off his coat and hung it up to dry. She smiled at the warmth and then shivered as his hands clasped her shoulders for her coat.

"Oh, um, I only wanted to walk up with you. I'm going to leave right now." She looked down bashfully. She wanted a few moments more with him on their date and maybe she could even get a good night kiss before she made her way back home. Kyoko timidly looked up at him and would have felt her face heat up if she could feel her face. He was so close to her, making her heart beat wildly. He looked at her with hazy eyes.

"You need to warm up. It's really cold out there," he said softly as his hands slowly slipped off the jacket from her arms. Her eyes widened. _Stay? Here, in his apartment? Alone? _She shook her head internally. She couldn't do that.

"I really should go." She fluttered unable to stop him as he uncurled the scarf around her neck. "But it's been wonderful tonight," she continued as he took her hat and hung it up with her jacket and scarf. "Thank you for the lovely evening." Her gloves disappeared, and she gasped as he took her freezing hands in between his warm ones.

"Your hands are like ice." Ren rubbed her fingers and cupped her small hands between his. He pulled her hands up towards his mouth, making her take a step towards him and blew his hot breath into his cupped hands making her shiver from the sensation. She whimpered softly and her eyes closed as her fingers started to tingle back to life. When she opened her eyes again, his caught hers. His mouth and nose was covered by his hands but his eyes met hers with a dark sinful look. She felt her face heat up in flames and pulled her hands away from his.

"Okami-san will start to worry. I should…" She took a step to her coat and lifted her arm to take it off the hook.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?" He asked softly. He sounded so hurt that it made her hesitate. He gently pushed her raised hand back down and added, "It's comfortable here, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, it's just the Taisho will stay up worrying, so I better go before it gets worse."

Ren gently turned her around to face him and whispered, "You have time. Please don't go yet." She licked her lips. Kyoko could already see that pleading look on his face. She didn't want to look up at him. She was doomed if she did.

She looked up and conceded, "Well, maybe one cup of coffee won't hurt." That cute sad look of his turned into a bright smile that always forced her heart to smile back.

"Why don't you find something to watch and I'll make some for us," he spoke out as he walked into this kitchen. She sighed as she slipped off her shoes and stepped into the living room. She was starting to feel better. Her hands were practically back to normal. She could feel her toes again and her skin was thawing nicely. She walked over to the couch when she noticed him returning. Ren came back with two steaming cups of coffee in hand. She watched the handsome man stalk up to her and had to look away before her face revealed her uncharacteristic thoughts.

"Thank you." She took the offered cup and let the heat seep into her.

"Come, sit down with me." He rounded the couch and sat down at the end. She didn't want to sit down. She wanted to go, because she knew that if she did sit down, she wouldn't want to leave. She walked to the front of the couch but didn't sit.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered. "What will they say?"

Ren took a sip of his hot drink and then cocked his head to the side confused. "They? They who?"

She pressed her lips together nervously and tried to think of anyone that would care. "I don't know, your neighbors maybe?"

He smiled. "Kyoko, you've spent the night here before when I was sick. Why are you so worried about that now and not then?"

_Because now I'm completely alone with my very healthy boyfriend in his apartment. _She flushed embarrassed and wasn't willing to say what she thought. She wasn't thinking about him as a man then. Now, after dating him, it was so very different.

"Just one drink and then I'll take a cab home." Kyoko sighed and sat down next to him.

He smiled at her and took another sip of his drink. "It's really bad out there. Are you willing to put a cab through danger by having them drive you home?" He smiled at her teasingly as he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"They are professionals. They drive in the snow all the time," she said haughtily and then took her first sip of the coffee. She coughed lightly and looked into the cup. This was not her normal cup of coffee.

"This is… um, different, what's in it?" She looked inside of it but it looked exactly the same as before. Giving up, she set the cup down on the table in front of them.

"Just something to help you get warm," Ren whispered, and she almost jumped at how close he was. When did he move? She looked down at his hands. Where did his cup go? His face was a breath away. "Do you like it?" His breath tickled her ear.

"Um… It's alright," she said breathlessly. She felt his arm slip from the couch and his fingers started to play with her hair. Kyoko trembled lightly as his fingers started sinking into her hair, the strength of them making her feel weak in the knees. Thankfully, she was already sitting down.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" The hot breath of his words caressed her cheek. A small sound escaped her throat as he came closer to her, and she felt his hand touch her outer thigh.

"Ren, please." She blushed at the compliment. She never knew what to say to his pretty words. She simply wasn't use to them, so he toned it down a bit since they started dating. He would still slip one in every now and again just like now. His hand moved up to her waist, and she stopped breathing as he approached her breast. But ever the gentlemen he lifted his hand and glided his fingers up her arm to lightly clasp her chin. He gently pulled her face towards his, and she couldn't find the will to fight him.

"Please what? You are my beautiful Kyoko," Ren whispered as his fingers caressed up her face until his palm cupped her cheek. His hand felt so very hot against her. He was utterly enchanting, and she didn't know how to break the spell she was under. She rubbed her face against his hand like a kitten, her eyes closed and enjoying the feel of him. She didn't notice him lean in until the silky strands of his hair tickled her nose.

Kyoko inhaled sharply as he pressed a small kiss right next to her ear and his scent permeated her senses. _Why does he have to smell so good? _She took another deep breath of him, unconsciously urging him to continue, and felt another kiss not even a millimeter lower than the first and then another. She shivered as heat shot through her body, his lips pressing little minute kisses down her jaw and then to her neck. She definitely didn't feel cold anymore yet was still numb or maybe overloaded, because she didn't feel her hands reach out to him, one sliding up his thigh and the other on his chest. She didn't realize her head tilting away to give him more room for his kisses. It wasn't until she heard a strange deep sound erupt from her lips that her mind snapped back into attention.

"I need to go," she snapped with shock and stood up. It was too much. She was having trouble breathing but before she could take a single step, he caught her hand. She didn't turn towards him. She was frozen with an internal battle raging inside of her.

"Stay, it's too cold to go outside." He stood up, never letting her go and started to pull her into the circle of his arms. Her back pressed against the hard muscle of his chest, his arms wrapped around her like living steel.

"No, I can't," she whispered unconvincingly as she gently wormed her way from his embrace. She stepped away and turned towards him. She bowed slightly in an apology, "but thank you for tonight and the cup of coffee. I'm warm now, I'll be okay." She stood up straight with a courageous smile but her eyes closed. For if she looked at him, her current burst of will would surely falter. In an instant, she felt him step up to her, and she was turned to the window forcing her eyes open.

"Kyoko, look outside. You can't go out in that. We were lucky to make it inside when we did." As she watched the heavy fall of golf ball sized snowflakes, Ren pulled her towards him and hugged her small frame within his. She closed her eyes. She loved being in his arms. She felt her body relax and unwillingly wrap her own arms around his waist. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled deeply. She smiled to herself and then frowned as more thoughts entered her mind.

She pulled away slightly. She released his waist and gently tried to push him away. Yet, her hand tingled with the feel of his heart beating rapidly against her palm. She licked her lips and her hands started to smooth his crisp shirt against his hard flesh. She spoke to his chest, "What will Yashiro-san say when he finds me here tomorrow morning?"

"He'll think what he wants to think. He always does," he whispered as his hand ran up her back making her feel like putty in an artist's hands. Even though she felt his breath on her skin, she didn't look up at him. She knew he was there waiting for her to turn her head towards him for a kiss. If he kissed her now, she wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"What will Moko-san think if she finds out?" Her hands clenched against his chest as he cradled her face. His other arm stayed at her waist and hugged her tighter against him. She was forced to look up and his thumb lightly tickled her lower lip. He leaned down ignoring her question.

"You have such kissable lips," Ren breathed against her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the barest of touches upon her lips. She pressed herself against him as they kissed. Oh how much time could she spend simply kissing him? She wouldn't be able to answer that since she always lost track of the time. More like she lost track of everything when they kissed. Passion erupted between them as the kiss grew to something more. Her breathing became rougher, a puff of hot air against his cheek as they continued the lip lock. It wasn't until she felt his hand glide down her body, over her butt and the dress started bundle up in his eager hand that she saw where this was going. Adrenaline rushed through her making her push away from him roughly and stumble out of his grip.

"I've got to go!" Her body hummed with desire, and she felt herself slipping. This was why she didn't go to his apartment. Kyoko kept all opportunities such as this down to a minimum. She knew she couldn't resist him for much longer so why create the temptation.

"If you go out there, you'll freeze," Ren warned her but she wasn't really in the right state of mind at the moment. She was thinking of his arms around her, his warm hands touching her skin and his sweet lips kissing hers.

"Lend me a coat. I'll be fine if I wear one of your big coats over my little one. It's perfect." She raced to the door and her hands gripped her items just before he caught her. He swung her around and her back was forced against the unforgiving door. She gasped in shock as he chastised her for trying to leave.

"What? Are you planning to walk? It's up to your knees out there and there won't be any driving in that." He pinned her against his door, his alluring body trapping her in. Her coat and winter wear dropped on the floor and forgotten. She flushed remembering her earlier thoughts. So distracted by her own head she didn't feel his shift in mood and started talking.

"You've been wonderful, but…" She started and looked up, straight into his hypnotic eyes. Her words were stolen away as that attractive face slowly came forward.

He smirked at her. "I love how flustered you get, your rosy cheeks, and your big radiant eyes, almost like stars," he said as he leaned in towards her.

"If the press find out I spent the night, there will be a lot of trouble." She made a last ditch effort. Her words stopped his pursuit of her lips.

"I'm not letting you go," he said softly. Ren pulled her away from the door, and she caught a flash of worry and sorrow on his face. "Not in this, not even if it was a tenth of what it is now." He hugged her against him tightly and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "What if you caught pneumonia and died? Then I would live the rest of my life in heartache, because I let you go out in that blizzard."

"Ren, that's silly." Kyoko smiled and pulled back slightly to look up at him. "I'm not going to get sick and die."

He smiled at her with a small chuckle. "That's right, because you are staying here."

Kyoko sighed. There was no fighting it. She wanted to stay, to choose the pleasure he promised. She simply wasn't strong enough to say no like she should, to do the right thing and step away from this hauntingly gorgeous man and his seductive ways. At least she tried to escape.

"I really shouldn't," she paused and a small smile curved on her lips. "But it is really cold out there and it's so very warm here," she whispered against his chest. Her fingers lightly played with the buttons of his shirt. He smiled at her tone. She caved, and he knew that he won. He leaned in and this time instead of fighting it, she rose to the tips of her toes to meet him half way.

He stopped a hair line away and spoke with a provocative smile, "I promise to keep you entertained while you are here." She shivered as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He held her against him tightly, and she reciprocated in kind by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her eyes stayed closed, and she was relearning how to breathe as he pulled away. She blinked up at him as he smiled that nefarious smile at her.

Kyoko licked her lips and blushed lightly. "Do that again," she asked with a sudden boldness, and he did as Ren thanked Mother Nature for the wonderful white Christmas.


	19. Trading Places

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired Song. **

**This story was inspired by Usher's Trading Places. Warning: Lemon I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun thinking about this every time I heard this song.  
**

**Special Thanks to **Desertliliac** for beta reading this story for me.**

* * *

"_You wouldn't be able to last an hour, let alone a whole evening." _

_Kyoko pushed away from her comfortable position and glared at Ren. "Well, you know what," she said, challenging the man before her, "I don't think __**you**__ could do it either." _

_Ren narrowed his eyes at her, glaring at her audacity. She almost began to wilt but lifted her chin up high, standing by her statement. He agreed to her challenge, "Then I'll just have to prove it to you, this Friday, when we go out, unless you feel like channeling Bo and squirming out of it." _

"_Oh, ha ha," Kyoko laughed mockingly, "It's a deal. This Friday, we'll see who slips first." _

_Friday Night…_

Ren stepped out of his shower and into a steam filled room. He wiped the fog off his mirror revealing a tall toned body that has filled the pages of many magazines pages as well as the hearts and minds of many fans. However, he was only looking forward to filling one person's heart and mind as much as she filled his.

Tonight was a very special date night. The challenge for the both of them was light hearted, but it added a little extra kick to their normal time together. Not that they were in a rut, but its things like this, that Kyoko brought up. that made him fall in love with her more and more. She made his life exceedingly better than it would have been without her.

Ren glanced at the time. Kyoko will be here soon. He quickly dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. He looked in the mirror and styled his hair then splashed on some cologne. He took a step back and looked at himself. He had the first few buttons undone and shook his head, _too much skin._ He heard a knock on the door and buttoned two more buttons as he quickly went to answer the door. He took a deep breath, his hand on the knob and opened it revealing his date.

His breathe caught in his throat, his words dying at his lips. She was… breathtaking. His eyes raked up her petite frame leaning against his door frame. She was wearing open-toed booties fashioned from distressed black leather with an extremely high heel. Her long lean legs were bare, teasingly asking him to slide his hands up those slender stalks. An extremely tight and short black dress started high at her thighs. The pitch black skin-tight fabric hugged her hips to dip into her tiny waist. She had on a fun loose-fitting long sleeved shirt over the skin tight dress that was cut just under her breast to reveal her shapely body. It was yellow with little black dots. Her hair was styled flat with a black newsboy hat. Her dark red lips were tilted in a little smirk as her eyes devoured him just as his consumed her.

"Hi, Ren, are you ready to go?" Kyoko's voice was deep and throaty as she spoke.

"Oh, um… yes," Ren licked his lips, "yes, we can go," he said nervously. His cheeks flushing a little knowing how easily he was caught in her spell. She smiled deviously at him when he didn't move. She took a step forward, and a spiked heel crossed over the threshold making him take a tentative step back. Her fingertips touched his stomach, freezing him in place. Her foot tapped closer to him, her molten gold eyes roaming up his body to his handsome face.

"We could stay here," Kyoko's voice was suggestive as she ran her hands around his ribs and slinked up his back, "if you like. I don't mind, if you don't mind." A shiver ran through him as her words caressed his soul like her hands along his body. He felt her pull him down, a soft smile forming on his lips as he leaned down. She pressed her body against his, leaning into him for support and kissed him. His large hands encased her slender waist as she feed from his mouth. He ached to wrap his arms around her, to run his hands up and down this willing lithe form, but he refrained.

She pulled away from the kiss, a little out of breath but quickly covered it with a smile. Ren took a little longer, his eyes still closed and his lips were still slightly parted wishing for more. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Ren's voice went deep, his eyes drowsily opened revealing the Emperor of the night and then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I mean," he opened his eyes again, the lust in his eyes temporarily leaving. "We should go out. We haven't had a night out in a long time," he said in a hurry with an uneasy smile.

Kyoko snorted softly and nodded. "Let's go then." They left his apartment, Ren locking it up behind them. She hooked her arm around his as they ventured downstairs. Instead of going to his car, they opted to go to hers. She opened the door for them, and they slipped inside.

"I have something for you," she confessed and pulled a long black box from a hiding spot and held it out for him.

Ren frowned softly. ""Kyoko, you really shouldn't buy me things." He looked at the box being held in her small hands.

Kyoko pouted. "But, I like buying you presents. It's one of my few joys in life, seeing your face when I give you something pretty." Her voice went soft, "you'll hurt my feelings if you don't accept it." She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and took the box. "I'm happy just being with you. All these gifts are unnecessary, but…" he opened the box to find a titanium men's bracelet, made out of thick square links. It had a long titanium plate with a black onyx center and three small diamonds adorned in the center. "Thank you, Kyoko. I love it."

Kyoko grinned and leaned over for a kiss, which Ren fully obliged. She started the car as Ren put on his gift. She drove them to a modern Japanese restaurant, Shunju. It was still rather early, so she wasn't worried too much about the restaurant being too crowded.

They walked into the nearly empty restaurant to a young girl wearing a crisp white shirt with ink black slacks. They stepped up to the girl who was busy looking down at something.

"Hello, we have a reservation for…" Kyoko spoke and was promptly interrupted when the young girl looked up and recognized them for who they are.

"Oh my God!" the hostess squealed, "It's really you and…and…OMG!" She was bouncing back and forth between the two movie stars not really knowing what to do. Suddenly an older gentleman came from behind a separation wall to see what was causing the commotion. He looked over to his hostess and to the two extremely known guests waiting patiently.

"Tsukasa! Contain yourself!" The manager spoke angrily making the young girl simmer down in shame, and then turned a professional smile to the guests. "Please, allow me to escort you to your table." He bowed, took two menus and led them to a secluded table. Kyoko sat down first. Ren paused and watched Kyoko with a little smirk, and then slipped in after her in the same side of the booth.

"I cannot apologize enough for our hostess' reaction," the manager gushed, "She was recently hired but rest assured that she will no longer be with our establishment. Is anything I can do to make up for this indiscretion, anything at…" Ren held up his hand making the man pause.

"There is no need to fire her," Ren said softly, "She was simply overly excited. It's a very natural response. Just let us continue our dinner in peace and everything will be fine."

"Yes, of course," the manager eagerly tried to please them, "allow me to offer you our best wine on the house to make up for this. Please enjoy your meal."

Ren turned to Kyoko now that they were finally seated and alone. Kyoko shook her head and spoke bitterly, "Why is it everyone's first instinct to fire someone just because they get emotional? It's not like she assaulted us or something."

Ren laughed. "They are scared we might get offended. Somehow, I think his attempts at an apology made you more offended than the hostess."

"Yes, of course! She's new for one, just take her aside and tell her what she did wrong," Kyoko explained as she started looking over the menu, "Not that I think she did anything wrong. I suppose the reaction wasn't proper for work, but that is no reason to fire the poor girl."

Ren couldn't help but smile at his love's kind heart and fiery temper. "She isn't fired, Kyoko. Don't worry about it so much." He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly, "Remember, tonight is about us."

Kyoko grimaced, upset at herself. Her emotions ran away with her, and she forgot herself and tonight's task. She took a little breath and turned her gaze up at his, a smirk forming on her lips. "How could I forget with you looking so very handsome tonight," she said charmingly. He looked away with a coy smile on his lips. The waiter came before he could respond with the promised bottle of red wine.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. I have brought to you our finest Merlot," the waiter showed Ren the bottle as he spoke. Ren shook his head and gestured to Kyoko. She pressed her lips together and looked at the bottle then nodded. The waiter poured a glass for Kyoko and sat the bottle down.

With a notepad in hand, the server asked, "Are you both ready to order or would you like some more time?" Ren looked at Kyoko, who nodded. He ordered the wagyu tenderloin steak, and Kyoko got the sea bass.

"How was your day, Ren?" Kyoko inquired.

"It was good," he said animatedly, "I had a shoot today with R-Mandy's new line and an interview for my new drama. The publicity for it is going really well. The ratings for it should be grand; everyone is doing so well. It's exciting." He swung his hands into the air as he spoke, and his eyes were filled with admiration as he spoke about his co-workers. Ren watched her as she tried desperately not to laugh at all his gestures. Her eyes were watering, sparkling with the held laughter. She did well though and swallowed it.

"I'm sure it's already topping the charts," Kyoko finally said with a wide smile, "especially with you playing the handsome hero."

Ren blushed softly. "How about yours? Did everything go well with your filming today?" He asked curiously.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, everything went perfectly," she replied and took a sip of her wine.

Ren waited for more, but she just looked up at him with a knowing smile. If that was all she was going to say then he could pick her favorite subject. He licked his lips and started straightening his plate settings. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Kyoko snorted loudly and had to turn away laughing. During her sudden outburst, the waiter came by with their food. She turned back and noticed him grinning at her, his body language screaming out his success. She glared at him briefly and thanked the waiter. As soon as they were alone, she answered his question, "Of course I did. I know how to take care of myself."

"Uh-huh, what did you eat?" He asked while looking at his steak. He paled at the heavy meal. _Why did I order this?_

"Let's see," Kyoko paused and took a bite of her fish. Ren watched her chew her food meticulously slow. After a moment, she swallowed, "I had some delicious sea bass with a wonderful lemon and caper sauce."

Ren rolled his eyes and shook his head as she teased him with her little joke. He felt like he needed to defend himself after that. "Kyoko, you really need to take better care of yourself. I know you ate the breakfast this morning, but to have nothing till now, shame on you. Do try and eat something other than space food," he added distressingly, making Kyoko's smile widened. "Why just today, I had chicken nanban and rice for lunch."

Kyoko turned to him after he said it and cocked her eyebrow asking if he really did eat that for lunch. He nodded gently with a soft smile. He felt her hand grab his forearm, and he turned to look at her. She lightly pulled him over, making him lean in and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He murmured in surprise.

"For caring so much about me," she replied and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes growing soft showing him how much she worries about him. He smiled at her, his right hand leaving his plate to cradle her face. Her eyes closed as she rubbed her cheek against his warm hand. Ren felt his mouth grow wet with the desire to kiss her again. She is so beautiful. He loved the way she reacted when he touched her.

Lost in his desires for her, he forgot himself until she opened dark sultry eyes at him. She took his hand in hers and started to trace his palm with her fingertips. "Since you are so worried about me, how about you take it one step further and make sure I eat?" She looked up at his confused face with a flirty smile.

"Wha…what do you mean?" He asked cautiously. Her smile widened. Kyoko released his hand, placed both of hers on her lap and leaned forward with her eyes closed, her lips partially opened.

Ren had to fight the strongest urge to ravage her mouth with his. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked over each of their plates. He looked for something to feed her, something that she would normally choose in this situation, but his eyes and desires kept looking back at the delicious offer being presented to him. He knew how soft, how sweet her mouth was; having it there just waiting for him, was driving him mad. It wasn't fair how easy this task was for her.

_Two can play this game. _He smirked to himself. He picked up her chopsticks and broke off a piece of her fish and put it to her lips. Kyoko frowned as she took the fish from his utensils rather than his fingers like she was hoping.

"Kill joy," she murmured under her breath causing him to smile wider. She didn't ask him to feed her for the rest of the meal, but she didn't make the dinner easy for him either. She didn't use her chopsticks even after he gave them back to her. Kyoko decided that her meal was much better tasting eaten from her slender fingers.

Ren was forced to watch her lick and suck her fingers clean after every single little bite of her food. Her dark red lips encircled each one of her digits leisurely sucking off the lemon sauce she sopped up with her fish. He pretended not to notice, to not let it affect him and concentrated on his own meal. He doubted he was doing very well with her constant licking and moving. Her lips weren't the only thing drawing his attention. She was fidgeting in her seat a lot, the long span of her naked thighs sliding against each other as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, making sure he noticed the ultra short skirt she had on.

The conversation was light and mostly on her end. He responded as best as he could, and was thankful that she didn't dive into anything that required his upper brain functions. Especially when she started eating her sides, a medley of wild mushrooms, the phallic shape of the little vegetable not lost on him as Kyoko slowly put each piece into her mouth head first. Ren knew he would fail if there was a quiz on anything she said.

His mind was racing with images he will never forget as she chatted casually. Their meal finally finished. She was almost done with the initial glass of wine. Her fingers were slowly running up and down the thin glass stem of her wine glass when she asked him a question, "Ren, can you come?"

"Hmm?" Ren blinked, tearing his eyes away from her suggestive fingers to her equally seductive face. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kyoko smirked at him knowingly. She licked her lips and slightly took her lower lip between her teeth. Her hand left the glass stem to upgrade to something much nicer to touch. She slid her left leg over her right and leaned into him. He was turned slightly towards her, his back to the other guests of the restaurant effectively hiding them from the rest of the world. She boldly placed her hand on his left knee making him flinch in surprise.

"I asked if you could come," the way she said that last word made the blood in his body rush south. She smirked up at him, his Queen of the Night burning holes into him. Her hand crept up his thigh as she spoke, "I _really_ want you to." Her smile widened as his eyes closed. He felt her lean in. His heart was pounding in his chest as her hand stopped short of his aching arousal.

"What can I do to make you come?" Kyoko whispered in his ear, and he shuddered out a breath. His hands were shaking as he clenched them, trying not to take her here and now. She squeezed his upper thigh and giggled. "My movie premier isn't for another month so you still have time to clear your schedule." Her hand left his thigh and cupped his face, her voice went soft, pleading, "Please tell me you will be able make it?"

Ren opened his eyes to find her looking softly up to his with a gentle smile and loving eyes. He released a shaky breath and laughed softly. "Kyoko," he threatened softly and then nodded, "Yes, Yukihito-san already cleared my night." He leaned his face against her hand.

She smiled brightly at him. "Good, I would hate to be upset at you, especially tonight," Kyoko teased and then leaned up and kissed him. He moaned softly, finally tasting her lips again. She broke the kiss much sooner than he wished, but continued to nibble up his jaw and to his ear.

"Kyoko," he breathed, trying to urge her to stop before they are noticed. He could hear her smile as she nipped him gently.

"Maybe we should skip the movie," she said and lightly ran her tongue along the cuff of his ear. Ren was so very tempted to say yes. He wanted to say yes, there was no other answer in his head besides that word. He swallowed, his mind growing fuzzy. _Focus, Ren._

He gently placed his hand on her waist and applied the barest amount of pressure. She sat back down with a little pout as he spoke, "We haven't gone out in months. Let's have some fun tonight."

Kyoko grinned wickedly. "That's why I suggested skipping the movie." She leaned up and stole his lips again. Ren found it difficult to deny her as each minute passed.

He pulled back with a sharp intake of breath. He looked down to Kyoko who was waiting patiently for him. Noticing how difficult she was making things, she smiled and conceded. "Okay, let's go to the movie," she said and stretched her arm out for the check. Just because she caved into the request didn't mean she would stop teasing him. His forearm was resting on the table, conveniently in her way, so she pushed herself up and leaned over his hand and arm, the top covering her breast falling forward to cover up her blatant actions.

Ren groaned silently as her soft breast pressed against the back of his hand. He tried to move his arm out her way, but she forced him to stay, putting her right hand on his arm close to his elbow. Kyoko exaggerated the movement, her hand well within reach of the check. His whole body shook with the need to turn his hand up and cup her breast.

He leaned in, his will crumbling as he spoke into her ear, "_What_ are you wearing?" The dress was thin, so thin that with the current contact he had on the back of his hand, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He would have never noticed with the playful top she was wearing.

Kyoko sat up with the checkbook in hand and a smile on her lips. "A dress," she answered simply. She turned away to get her wallet from her purse. He pulled his hand back, the feel of her still reminiscent on his skin and sighed in frustration. She turned back and dropped a few bills into the book. "We should go if we want to catch the movie, Ren."

_Forget the damn movie. _Ren wanted to yell out and tear off that yellow top to see what was hidden underneath. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she drove them to the theater. Why did he agree to this? Oh yeah, it was his idea. Right now, the only ideas that were flooding his head involved her moaning and writhing on his bed. What type of dress was under that top? He doubted there was any sleeves to it, but that didn't dismiss the idea of some sort of straps. He was in danger if he found out that dress was strapless. All he would have to do was slide the tight black fabric down over her breast, and they would be at his mercy. They would still be completely out of sight with the yellow top covering them up perfectly.

Why couldn't they do this some other night? This outfit was calling to him, and he wasn't allowed to do anything he wanted to. She pulled into the parking lot. The night was in full swing with the general public out having fun as well. They had to cover up more since their free date night ended up being on a Friday. Kyoko came prepared for tonight. They had chosen the movie yesterday, and she bought the tickets early. Ren put on a cap and both of them slipped on sunglasses. They quickly made their way through the crowd, careful not to draw too much attention to them.

They arrived safely at their seats with a relieved sigh. "We made it!" Kyoko exclaimed as she took off her sunglasses in the dark room. She slipped hers and his into her purse and ducked under his arm, their hats off to the side. After a few dates, she found a way to cuddle with him comfortably. He had to slouch a little, his arm wrapped around her and his hand rested low at her waist with her head resting high on his chest. Tonight would be no different. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and sighed happily.

"Comfortable?" He said teasingly making her laugh.

"Very," Kyoko admitted and pressed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "If only there weren't all these people around," she whispered into his ear making him groan softly. He felt her fingers start to play with one of the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned it, and her fingertips tickled his stomach. He laughed softly and quickly removed her hand.

"Kyoko, behave," Ren said trying to sound commanding. He didn't think it would work, his own desires for her continued seeping through, but she did stop with a little pout.

"Don't you like it?" Kyoko whispered, gently blowing into his ear. Her fingers started playing with his, tickling his palm or caressing the length of his fingers with hers provocatively.

He squirmed in his seat as he answered, "Of course, I do, but we," the lights went out around them pausing his words. He lowered his voice more, "but we are in a very public place." He reminded her. There was another couple sitting diagonally from them, but they were actually pretty secluded considering their location. He felt her hand withdraw from his, and he felt his body relax a bit. _She's giving up, thank you G…_

"We are also in a very _dark_ place," she whispered to him with a smile as her hand unbuttoned a few more buttons from his shirt. Her fingers found the soft flesh of his stomach, and he jerked in surprise. He reached for her wrist but froze as she whimpered softly into his ear.

"That's not fair," Ren muttered to her, her hand pressed against his stomach and slid across to his side. Her hot hand felt so good against his skin. The movie started without either of them noticing.

Kyoko smiled at his words but chose to ignore them. She softly kissed his neck as her hand languidly caressed his skin under his shirt. She loved the feel of his skin, soft hot flesh over hard muscle. Her fingers found his little belly button, and she circled it with her fingertip. He shifted in his seat trying to release some of the tension in his jeans. He felt her fingers play with the thin trail of hair that ran down and disappeared into his jeans. He stopped breathing when she sunk her fingertips into his waist band.

"Kyoko…" Ren pleaded. She laughed softly and moved her fingers out of his jeans. She ran her tongue up his neck to his ear and nipped the tip with her teeth causing him to growl at her. She giggled softly and pressed soft minute kisses down his neck. She shifted up trying to get closer to him. He bit back a moan as her hand swept up over his chest.

"Kyoko, the movie started," he pleaded softly to her and pulled her right hand from under his shirt. _Please stop. I don't do this to you. I'm not this cruel. _ His body hummed with the desire to pull her into his lap and take her, or at least, to steal her away from here and take her home, but he couldn't. He couldn't act or voice out his desires.

"Hmmm…," the little sound from her resonated through him. He released his breath as she stopped and glanced at the movie. She turned back to him, who was trying in vain to watch the flick, and watched him for a moment. Kyoko smiled gently and whispered against his neck, "You are much more interesting to watch." She raised her right hand and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Her hand slid over the newly revealed flesh going over his left shoulder to sink fingers into his hair causing a shiver to run through him.

Ren leaned his head towards her hand as her mouth continued its ministrations on his neck and now his collarbone. He felt her hand reach down his chest and undo another button. Three more buttons and his shirt would be completely open. He had to stop her.

"Kyoko, stop," he said, taking her hand in his. "You wanted to see this too."

Kyoko smiled and pushed herself up, sliding her body against him. His eyes went dark, lust-filled as she stole his lips for a kiss. Her lips were wet against his, her mouth hungrily worked his. He found himself gripping her body closer to him as her tongue swept inside of him warm and slick, forcing his to play with hers. Ren felt her right leg slide over his left thigh, her knee very gently brushed against his arousal. He gasped at the sudden yet gentle touch, breaking the kiss.

He felt her breath at his ear, her lips tickling him a she spoke, "All I want to see right now is you," she ran her hand down his shirt and slipped under the offensive cloth, "showing me those sexy expressions as I touch you," her hand ran up his chest, "hearing those erotic little sounds as I taste you," her tongue darted out and licked him.

She gasped in shock as he tightened his arm around her waist and pushed her back. Ren pressed his lips against hers roughly, almost painfully forcing her mouth open. His tongue plunged inside of her mouth savagely. She gasped for breath when he pulled back, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't do this. You are slipping out of character," he said almost angrily. He wasn't angry though, just very frustrated.

"I am not!" she hissed loudly, "You always do this to me! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me when the Emperor comes out in the middle of a date? We are always in the middle of dinner or some event, and you say these… these things, and I'm forced to just wait."

His eyes narrowed, thinking about her words. "What about all this touching? I don't start unbuttoning your clothes in public. You'd slap me," he countered.

Kyoko laughed softly. "I would not." He gave her an incredulous look making her laugh a little harder, "Okay, well I'd slap your hand. I'll admit it; I was getting a little carried away with that." She blushed and sucked in her lower lip teasingly. She lifted her knee and gently ran it against his side as she spoke, "but I have to seduce you like you always seduce me. You are harder to seduce, so I have to use more drastic measures."

Ren snorted and let his head drop to her shoulder. "Trust me, you don't have to try that hard," he admitted and pulled away, sitting back into his seat.

"As long as I get the same effect from my audience, I, technically, am not out of character," she spoke as moved back beside him. She smiled at him, "You snapped. That means I win," she whispered to him.

"No," Ren crossed his arms as he spoke, "I was calling an NG. This doesn't count."

She laughed at his childish display of stubbornness. Kyoko leaned in and whispered into his ear, "So then where should we pick up from," she asked as her fingers danced along his crossed arms. "How about I pick up at the 'All I want to see is you' line? I liked that one."

He growled at her. "I think we should go back to the beginning of the movie, before you started undressing me." She clicked her tongue, disapprovingly.

"Are you giving up now?" He asked with a smirk. He opened his arms and suddenly took her into his arms. He leaned in and nuzzled her behind her ear, "I really don't mind going back to normal. There is this certain craving I want to satisfy." His left hand started creeping up her side as his right held her still against him.

Her face flushed as she felt his hand rush towards her breast, "N…n…no," she yelped and shoved his hand down away from her chest. Kyoko pouted softly but pulled away with a small smile. "To the beginning…."

Ren resumed his position and buttoned up his shirt, back to the way it was. She waited patiently until he extended his arm out for her to sit with him. She settled next to him, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he hugged her briefly and kissed the top of her head. He leaned his head back and counted down from fifty. He tried to clear his mind, to slow his heart, but Kyoko didn't leave him alone for very long.

"Kyoko…" he sighed as her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt again.

"Yes?" Kyoko replied waiting for him to continue. He took a breath to say something but stopped as her hand simply rested on his stomach, her thumb idling caressing his skin.

"Nevermind," he yielded to her. Ren tried to watch the movie, but it was so far into it, and he was so distracted that he was lost. He wondered if she knew what was happening, but from the little designs she was drawing on his skin, he doubted it. He shut his mind off, enjoying the feel of her warm hand on his stomach, sending little shivers along his skin. His hand was unconsciously gliding from her hip to her waist up to her ribs and back. _When did I start doing that? _He was petting her like a cat in his lap. If she could purr, there was no doubt she would be.

Ren forced his hand to stop making her squirm at the loss of attention. He kissed the top of her head, trying to appease her. She settled back watching the movie, but he was left wanting. His hand stopped at her ribs and his previous thoughts started haunting him again. It would be so easy to just slip his hand up and capture her breast. His fingers reflexively started squeezing her, craving the soft pliable flesh.

He wasn't going to last long like this. _Stop, Ren! Stop._ He forced his hand down her side, and she moved her body up against him, eager for more. It was obvious that neither wanted to be here, so why were they forcing themselves to do this. If he was himself, he would have dragged her out an hour ago. No, he wouldn't have let himself desire her this much. Kyoko was right about one thing; he controlled their play in public, so he wouldn't drag her off into some dark corner to fool around.

"You're not watching the movie," she said softly, catching him watching her rather than the screen.

He flushed. "Neither are you," he replied softly. He saw her eyes flicker to his mouth, and she licked her lips, her tongue lingering between them. Her right hand left his abs and cupped his face softly. He leaned down and fulfilled both of their desires, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. She tried to keep it soft, to keep it sweet, but the moment the tip of his tongue brushed her lips, she lost it. She moaned softly against him and opened her mouth, her tongue seeking out his silky touch.

The bright light of the theater tore them apart, the ending credits finishing long before they even noticed they were alone in the theater. They quickly pulled apart. Kyoko stood up, grabbing Ren's hand and rushed down to the emergency exit. She didn't even bother with the sunglasses. They rushed out into the open and made a straight line for her car. If anyone noticed them, they were too slow to react to get an autograph. They were in her car, and heading out of the parking lot before their fans were able to move.

Kyoko had her key card out and the door opened to the apartment as soon as they stepped onto the floor. She pulled Ren in and forced the door closed by shoving Ren up against it. Her hands gripped his shirt in her fists, forcing him lower, allowing her mouth to assault his. He swept his hands along her back, pressing her against him. As he reached down and cupped her bottom, he hesitated lifting her up into his arms. Were they still in character? If they were, then he wasn't allowed to lead their play. She always took the submissive role.

Ren received his answer as she pulled away and ripped opened his shirt, most of the buttons snapping off and falling to the floor. He knew he should have mentioned it. She would have said something about destroying another article of clothing, but he found it really sexy. Inches fell away from her as she kicked off her heels. Her eyes captured his, the pure raw lust on her face making his mouth go dry. She smirked at him, probably at the dumb look of surprise and need on his face. He never minded that she was subservient in bed. He never wished her to be more aggressive. Ren loved her, just as she was. She was responsive and was eager to please, and that was more than enough for him.

But as she pushed him to sit on the bed and crawled onto his lap with that hungry predatory look, his arousal was almost painful. Kyoko engulfed his mouth with hers as her hands ran up his chest and around his shoulders. She pushed his ruined shirt down his arms, forcing his arms back and then stopped before it was completely off. She pulled from his kiss with a wicked smile on her lips. She pinned his arms with his shirt not allowing him to hold her.

She hugged him, her head peeking behind him, and he felt her doing something with his shirt. When she let go, he tried to take the shirt off and found his hands tied. He frowned, his brow furrowed as she grinned at him. She leaned back slightly, her hands gripping the bottom of her yellow top. She pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor in one smooth motion. He gasped as she revealed what she was hiding all night.

The dress had thin adjustable straps and was skin tight all over her body, so much that the swell of her breast caused the black fabric covering them to be almost sheer. He groaned as her back arched, showing off her perfect peaks right in front of his face as she pulled the covering off. There was a slight blush to her cheeks when he looked at her. Even in character, she was still embarrassed at the boldness of the dress. His mouth watered as the dark outline of her nipples teased him through the fabric. Ren pulled at the make shift tie behind him.

She didn't let her bashfulness control her. Kyoko dived back in, capturing his lips again, immersing her fingers callously into his hair. He groaned into her mouth, his arms straining against his shirt. He felt it rip slightly, but he was still held down, his hands flexed eager to touch her. She ran her nails along his scalp as she kissed down his jaw. Her teeth nipped along his neck, and her tongue soothed the little jolts of pain away. Her little hands ran down his chest sending warm waves of pleasure through his body. She was everywhere, trying to touch every little bit of him.

Kyoko started to slide off his lap. Ren watched her lick and nibble down his chest leaving small love bites on his skin. He leaned back when he felt her hands at the band of his jeans. She went to her knees between his thighs as her mouth joined her hands at his waist band. She looked down at the evident bulge straining against the denim. Her eyes flickered up to meet his as she leaned down and shamelessly ran her tongue along his length. His eyes closed as his body trembled. He felt her hands unbutton his jeans and the little zipper easing down. Her fingers dipped into his shorts, gripping the band of his jeans and underwear.

He looked down and understood what she wanted. He braced himself with his tied hands, leaned back and lifted himself up. She slid off his clothes, gently freeing him and pushed the last of his clothing off his legs. He looked down at her still completely covered in that revealing little dress and wanted to cry out foul. He was completely naked before her, her eyes devouring him, and he didn't get to see anything but outlines and shadows. She tossed his jeans to the side and turned back to him. Kyoko looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his right knee. Her hands slowly crept up his legs starting up from his ankles and circled around his calves to his knees. She forced his legs to widen as her mouth kissed the inside of his right thigh.

Ren strained against his restraint, his own strength fighting him, keeping him tied up. She glided her hands up his thighs as her mouth neared his aching erection. He felt her breath on him and his eyes closed instinctively, ready to feel her sweet touch on him. Her tongue darted into the little hallow at the top of his thigh making him jerk. His body was tense with need as she licked everywhere but where he wanted her to be. Finally, her sweet tongue lapped over his sack and the base of his shaft making him cry out loudly.

She smiled at his reaction and decided that she teased him enough. She brought her hands to her mouth, wrapping her fingers around the base of his hardness and dragged her tongue on its soft underbelly. A tremor ran through his body and exhaled all the air in his body in one long groan. She slathered his swollen flesh with her tongue, sucking the soft flesh lightly while her fingers stroked him where ever her mouth wasn't at. Kyoko couldn't take Ren in completely, the angle with his size made it too difficult, but she did what she could. She gingerly pulled him to her and slipped him inside her heated mouth.

He pulsed in her hand as she moved her head up and down his rigid flesh, her hand sliding up and down what she couldn't fit in. He found himself wrapping the shirt tighter around his hands, griping it tightly, trying not to spoil her fun. He tried to keep still, to not thrust into her mouth as she ran her tongue over a particularly sensitive spot, but the sudden jerk against her did happen.

"Kyoko," Ren warned her. Was she going to see him to the end? He wanted her to finish and at the same time didn't. While he enjoyed the rare occasion she sucked him off, tonight, he wanted to be buried deep inside of her when he came, but it was out of his control. Luckily, she felt the same way and pulled away with a final long lick across his member. He felt her shift between his thighs, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

Kyoko was taking off her panties; a black lacy thong was sliding down her thighs and joining the floor. He saw her knee bend and move over his thighs to straddle him. Her hands came up onto his shoulders to support herself as she climbed on him. She still hid everything behind that dress, his impatience finally getting the better of him. He started untying the stupid shirt as she settled against him. His eyes followed her movement as she leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth was wet and pouty from her earlier actions, and it never looked so attractive to him. She sunk her fingers into his hair and kissed him.

Ren felt the shirt loosen, but the damn thing still wouldn't let go. He felt her hands run down his neck to his shoulders and leave him. She moved around in his lap as he tried to figure out how she tied the shirt together. Kyoko pulled away from the kiss. He opened his eyes to find that she pulled her dress down to her waist finally revealing her beautifully formed mounds to him. He started jerking violently against his tie, but she didn't seem to care as she rose up and buried his face in her chest. He moaned and started kissing and licking what he could. She wanted him to feel her, taste her just as badly as he did, her hands gripping his hair, holding his head at her breast. She moaned as he sucked her into his mouth, the tip of his tongue circling around the dusky hard tip.

After what felt like centuries, his hands were freed, and he was able to touch her. She cried out as he grabbed her, his hands making up for all the lost attention. They slid up her thigh forcing her skirt over her hips to join the rest around her waist. Ren continued to push the cloth up her ribs. She raised her arms up, allowing him to take it off completely. His hands came down, running along her uninterrupted flesh and then back up cupping both of her breasts in his hands. She moaned as he squeezed gently, his mouth devouring her left breast while his right hand kneaded the other.

She was losing control, her body started to melt under his touch. She thrust her fingers into his hair and forcefully pulled his head back. Kyoko had to regain control, or she would lose. He growled having lost the taste of her flesh. She thrust her tongue into his mouth trying to reestablish her dominance, but his hands continued to have their way with her. They slid over her soft smooth flesh making her quiver and moan into his mouth. She felt him slide over her butt and sneak between her thighs. She ran her hands down his arms but hesitated as his fingers touched her wet folds for the first time.

She was drenched with her arousal, and his body jumped at the thought of sinking into her, to cover himself in her thick honey. Ren's mind was gone, now only driven by his inhuman desires for her, so he didn't notice her pulling away from him. One moment he was touching her and about to sink his fingers into her warmth, and the next he was forced down flat on the bed by the tiny woman above him. She ran her hands down his arms to grab his hands. She forced them off of her and pinned them down onto the bed. He smirked at her, almost laughing at her.

_Did she really think she could hold me down? _ He weaved his fingers with hers as she tried to regain control. He smiled at her and started to push her up, against her weight. Panic filled her eyes as she tried to hold him down. She leaned up, going to her knees to push him down. It didn't work, of course.

"Ren, please," Kyoko begged softly, snapping him back into character. He sighed as he fell back onto the bed. She smiled softly at him releasing his hands to caress his skin. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Their pace slowed down drastically, the kiss was sensual and thorough while his hands casually drifted up and down her back and thighs. She popped up happily with a smile, almost saying thank you to him. He chuckled as her playfulness filled her face. She licked her lips looking down at him and slid her sex down over his. She gingerly sat on his length making him gasp as her wet heat pressed against him. She smeared her juices across his hardened flesh teasing him mercilessly. His hands gripped her hips wanting to force himself inside of her, but he wanted to let her play. He idly wondered if she always wanted to do this, if her obedient side of her was because she was overwhelmed by his aggressiveness.

Ren forced his hands down and onto the bed. He wanted to see what Kyoko would do, if she wanted to be the one in charge for once, this was her chance. He would have to allow her more opportunities like this after tonight. She leaned over and kissed his chest, her small mouth sending little jolts of pleasure down to his core. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as she touched him. He felt her mouth over his, and he responded to her aggressively, only able to control some of his whims.

He felt her hips shift, and she sat up looking down at him with a shy blushing face. She raised her hips and took him with her hand angling him up. He watched her slowly descend upon him, her eyes fluttering closed as his head entered her receptive body. He growled at her angrily, making her smile.

"You always start off slow," Kyoko told him, her voice strained at her own control. He could feel how ready and wiling she was. He slipped in easily, but she was forcing him to enter her slowly. He raised his foot on the edge of the bed, and his hands gripped her hips.

"And you always go too fast," he said, and then impaled the rest of him inside of her making them both cry out in pleasure. Her body along with her will broke as he did that. Her insides quivered at the feel of him stretching her wide, filling her completely. Kyoko felt his hands leave her, and her skin wanted to jump off to keep his touch. He was allowing her to continue so she tried to move. This was very different from the other times she was on top. Normally, his hands would roam over her body. He would pull himself up and kiss her breast, or nibble on her neck as she moved. He would force her body to move a certain way, sending little shocks of overwhelming passion through her.

Tonight, he was letting her do what she wanted. She moved up his shaft and moved back down slowly, trying to stick to her plan. She wanted to take it slow, from start to end until Ren snapped and took over, but she was having second thoughts. Kyoko bit her lip trying to regain the pleasure she felt when he thrust into her. She rocked her hips, moving him inside of her, building the pleasure up slowly. It was too slow. She took his hands in hers, weaving her fingers with his and used them for support. She leaned into his arms, his strength and drove his body into her faster but not harder. Her body bounced on top of him, his hands gripping hers tightly as he watched her and fought his cravings.

Kyoko panted and frowned, she whined making her hips rock instead. She opened her eyes, capturing his as she took his hands and forced them on her skin. She made his hands glide along her sweat kissed skin, fulfilling his own need of contact. She ran his left hand up her body and over her breast, leaving it there. His right hand ran up over her other breast but continued up to her face. She cupped her face with his hand and took his thumb into her mouth sucking on it lightly, then let go. She leaned back, her hands going to his thighs and started to ride him as she needed; however, once her hands left his, they fell away making her whimper.

"Ren, touch me," she pleaded, "touch me like you always do." His hands went up to her hips making her sigh, eager for him.

"What about the game?" Ren asked softly. He wanted to take over; the way she was moving above him was driving him mad and left him wanting.

She groaned in frustration. She rocked back, trying to gain the feeling he gives her without him in vain. "I don't care. You win. Just touch me, kiss me, make love to me, please, Ren," she begged.

Ren sat up in a flash, his hands running up and down her body with his lips kissing and sucking the flesh at her neck. She moaned and her pleasure doubled over once he touched her. He whispered to her ear, "Let's call this a draw. I was about to cave anyway."

Kyoko laughed and nodded. "Yes, a draw. Good. Now, faster, harder, please," she pleaded.

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am," he said and rolled her over onto the bed. He lifted her legs up and grounded his body into hers, pounding into her in a frenzy. She threw her head back, her nails digging into his bicep as he ripped screams and moans from her throat. He leaned down and licked the sweat from her chest going up towards her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him closer to her. He heard her soft mewls in his ear, "yes, yes, yes…." She repeated over and over making him smile with pride.

"Want to turn over?" Ren softly asked her. She nodded to his request. Kyoko really didn't care what position she was in, it all felt deliriously good so he wanted it more than she did. He sat up allowing her to roll over to her stomach. She rose to her hands and knees as he settled behind her. His right hand ran over her smooth back and reached around her to cup her breast. He fixed himself at her entrance and pushed in making her groan at the new feeling. This position always made her feel weaker, but he held her up. His hands ran along her side as he delved deeper with each rhythmic push. He licked and sucked her skin marking her as his.

Her arms caved, unable to hold her position any longer. She buried her face into the sheets as she screamed her climax. Her body exploded as he continued to drive into her, the only thing holding her against him was his hands on her hips. He slowed down and eased out of her but kept her in position. The bed dipped slightly, and she heard him ruffling in a drawer. Kyoko blushed knowing his intentions and it wasn't long until she felt him at her rear.

Ren squeezed the little bottle, dropping lube on to his fingers and snapped it closed. She whimpered softly as he gently smeared it against the puckered hole. He massaged the little entrance with his finger, trying to ease the tension. He softly pushed his middle finger inside of her introducing the feeling of him. She sighed softly as he pushed completely inside of her. One thing she did enjoy about their obvious size difference is how much area his hand covered. Kyoko felt his thumb reach down and slowly circle her clit as he kept his finger inside her ass, sending little waves of pleasure through her. He pumped his hand inside of her until she was rocking against him, panting softly, trying to drive him deeper.

She whimpered softly as he removed his hand and adjusted himself behind her. She pushed back against him, eager to feel him inside of her again. This time he was slow, which she didn't argue with. He slowly eased himself, just sinking his head inside of her. A tremor ran through her body as he invaded her backside. It took ages to get her to this point, introducing it to her slowly, working her to get comfortable enough to take him in. Still no matter how many times he's taken her this way, he was still very careful and refused to do it without added assistance.

Kyoko felt his hands run down her sides and lean over her, making him slip dipper inside of her. She moaned at the feeling, wishing he would completely fill her. He moved his left hand to cup her breast, the other at her hip, and he gently lifted her to her knees. She cried out in pleasure as her own weight drove him inside of her. His hands flew to her hips slowing the movement up.

"Easy. I don't want to hurt you," Ren whispered. He guided her slowly onto him, inch by incredible inch until he was fully sheathed. He sighed and started to pull back. Kyoko moaned as he pulled slightly out and pushed back in, starting a rhythm. She arched her back and reached behind her to capture his neck, resting her shoulders against his chest. The motions were always short but fast, but she never needed much for this to make her come. She didn't sit her bottom against him, keeping her hips slightly higher so he would have room to move, to rock inside of her over and over again.

His right hand moved forward from her hips to sink into her damp curls. Her hand fisted at the base of his neck, gripping a hand full of hair as he found her clit and started rubbing it. His left hand held her in place, harshly gripping her breast while he panted with his controlled thrusting.

"Kyoko," Ren whispered, he was so very close, the tightness of her anus squeezing him gently into submission. Kyoko pulled his hair down softly, creating a dull painful ache at the base of his skull, easing some of the build up for him. He hurried his hand at her sex and sunk his fingers inside her making her cry out. He rubbed the heel of his hand roughly against her clit as he drove into both of her entrances and felt her convulse in his arms. Her hand eased from her grip, and he allowed himself his release, groaning in blissful agony as he spent himself inside of her. They fell onto the bed, riding the high and quickly fell asleep in each other arms.

Kyoko woke up, the sun streaming in through the windows. She smiled softly to herself and stretched. Her mind recalled the night before and smiled. She was thankful they weren't keeping score on all their slip-ups, and even more so that he ended it when he did. She turned to try and find her lover, but found him missing. She frowned. They both had the morning off, so he should still be here.

"Ren?" she yelled out. After a moment, she saw him coming through the bedroom door with a small tray.

"I'm here," Ren said with a smile, "I know we said the game was over last night, but I wanted to do this the moment the idea of us trading places came up." He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully twisted towards her. She sat up, bringing the sheet up with her and watched him descend the tray down to her lap.

"You made breakfast?" she said surprised.

"Yup, you always make me breakfast and while it doesn't compare to yours, I wanted to try," he said bashfully, a light blush filling his cheeks making her smile. On the plate was a very light meal. He made toast smeared with strawberry jam. He cut up some honeydew melon and put it in a bowl with grapes and pineapple he got from a can and lastly, made her a steaming cup of coffee the way she liked it.

It was the sweetest thing ever, and Kyoko couldn't help the big happy smile on her lips as she looked at the meal. She looked up at the man that captured her heart, and could only think of one thing as she looked at him.

"It's perfect," she exclaimed.


	20. Rapture

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspiring song. **

**This is a request from Anameniac**.***gasp!* yes I fulfilled another request! It's short but fluffy. Inspired by IIO's Rapture. Please Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to **Desertliliac** for beta reading this story for me.**

* * *

_The moment I knew, it felt like my world came to a complete stop. _

_You came along, slowly filling my mind and heart with your presence under a false guise. Was that always your plan?_

_I unknowingly stayed by your side as a kohai while you collected all the broken pieces of my heart in your large warm hands. Once I realized it was gone from my carefully constructed prison, it was too late. You already stole it, and wouldn't return it for all the riches of the world. What you wanted from that bruised beaten lump of flesh, I didn't know. _

_Until, I saw it on your face. I know why it took me so long to see it. It's never been directed to me before, never had I seen it in my life before I met you. Please, forgive me. I didn't know what it meant. Had I known if I was able to see my face and seen that same expression on you, you wouldn't have had to wait so long. _

_It wasn't until that night when I looked upon you that I felt the world move. The earthquake that was you shook the reconstructed heart that was teetering on the silk thread that was my hope for __**us**__. _

_I fell._

_I braced myself for the impact that my life has experienced over and over again. Sure that this time, the moment it shattered that there would be no rebuilding it. It has been broken so many times; this time will be the last. My heart will disintegrate into dust, to be blown away by the wind of you walking away. I know I would not survive this time. _

_Little did I know, you were just waiting._

Worry, fear, hope, and the tiniest feeling of desire filled Kyoko as she watched Ren walk towards her. She wanted to run, to hide behind the chair she was sitting on, but she forced herself to stay, to wait. She said her piece and everything was out on the table. She didn't run away like a child with a blush on her cheeks. She didn't stammer like an idiot. She was even proud to say that she looked him in his gorgeous dark brown eyes as she spilled her heart to him.

Still, Kyoko wanted to retreat, even knowing the outcome of this. She licked her lips as he approached her. Ren smiled at her softly as his hand lightly grasped hers. He helped her out of her chair, her body and soul mesmerized by him, following his every action, obeying his every request.

His left hand came up and gently caressed her cheek sending shivers of excitement through her body. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she buried her face in his hand. He hasn't said a single word. She could feel him looking down at her, can almost see that smile on his lips, the one that made her heart race. She opened her eyes to reveal the longing she had inside of her.

_Say something. Don't you know how much I need you? How much I love you and want you? Do something! _Kyoko pleaded with him in her mind, her eyes glistening with urgency.

Ren's smile softened, and he leaned over her. She started to tremble, making her clench his shirt to keep from falling. She unknowingly pushed herself up on her toes, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. His breath caressed her wet pouting lips, the tip of his nose tickled her cheek, and she whimpered weakly as he held the distance.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked softly, demandingly. Kyoko blinked up at him in shock. Fear rose in her chest as she looked at him, his eyes were filled with desire, love, fear, anger and pain. He was looking at her as if she was the one who was going to hurt him, break him. She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head unable to speak. She felt his fingers sink into her hair behind her neck, a rush of pleasure shooting down her spine, making her close her eyes.

He moved past her lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm not letting go," she felt him wrap his right arm around her waist, "If you say yes, I'm never going to let you go." He let his lips press against her skin as the strength of his arms squeezed her against the solid mass of his body. The gasp that left her mouth morphed into a moan as he kissed her neck.

"You can never leave me," Ren continued to whisper, "my arms, my bed, my side, my life." He left her skin and took her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "If you say yes, I'm yours for the rest of your days, my mind, body, and love."

Kyoko only knew one answer, his words only cementing the feelings in her soul. "Yes," she answered breathlessly. The moment the word left her lips, his came crashing down upon hers. He lifted her up slightly, the very tip of her toes barely touching the carpet on the floor. Ren invaded her, every little part of her was overtaken by him, the feel of his arms around her body, the beat of his heart hammering against her own, and then there was the taste of him.

She never thought she had tasted anything so divine, so utterly sweet in her life. She understood why he didn't like sweets, because he was sweeter than anything that ever slipped past her lips and slid across her tongue. She heard something, heard someone say something in the background, but choose to ignore it. Kyoko ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, her fingers buried into his thick hair. She kissed him for all she was worth, licking and caressing his tongue with hers. Their breathing was harsh against their cheeks.

This was what Kyoko wanted all of her life, this sense of completeness as he held her close and kissed her deeply. Her heart jumped towards him, her skin wanted to melt under his touch. She wanted to remain like this with him forever. The only question left was what was that persistent annoyed voice in the background?

"HELLO? CUT!" Director Yamada screamed out for the third time causing some of the crew to laugh at the scene. Everyone watched as the two stars mauled each other on stage. Some turned away with an embarrassed flush, others were taking bets as to how long they would continue making out, completely oblivious to the fact that the confession scene was long over.

The director growled a little frustrated. "Five minute break," he called out but no one moved still watching the stage. Ren's hand found its way up Kyoko's blouse roaming up and down her back, and Kyoko's leg wrapped around his as their lip lock continued.

"Will someone hose those two off!" Director Yamada ordered and proceeded to walk out of the studio for a smoke.

"I will never work on a romance with a married couple again," he grumbled.


	21. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired Song. **

**This was requested by Alessa. I think I got a little carried away with Ren's movie. LOL. I love revenge movies. The song for this story is Sweet Dreams by VAMPS. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ren felt himself wake up. His body was slowly becoming aware and losing that heavy sleeping feeling. He reached out to feel that heavenly familiar sensation each and every morning only to come up empty. He frowned as his hand searched the empty sheets beside him. He cracked opened his eyes and saw her through a sleep induced haze. She was smiling at him, warming him all the way down to his toes. She was looking at him with those large golden eyes, sparkling with happiness and love.

"Good morning, Kyoko," Ren said warmly and returned the smile, his eyes still unfocused as he reached out to cup her cheek. Before she could respond, his hand reached the point of touching her, and she shimmered away. His hand clenched in thin air and then fell onto the bed where she would have been. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

It's getting worse. He's gone into full blown hallucinations of her now. He chuckled to himself, thankful that no one was there to see him losing it only after three weeks of being away from home. Ren twisted his head to look at the alarm clock. He awoke twenty minutes before he had to. It had taken a while for him to get use to the time change, and the production company was more than accommodating filming all the night scenes first. That was the easiest time for him. They were able to talk during his breaks, with her at home after her long day at work. So technically it hasn't been three weeks but one, one week of not speaking with her, only having pictures to look at.

Ren was filming in America again for two months. Two months was really nothing for filming, but it was the first time in a long time being away since his international stardom. This was the first time that Kyoko couldn't come with him, and in all honesty, he preferred she stay home anyway. He sat up and immediately reached for his phone. This was one of the few highlights of his day.

Flipping it open, his smile widened at the sight of two texts waiting for him. The first message was just after midnight. He quickly did the math. It was after 5pm for her.

**Just got home. Today has been hectic. The interview I told you about went badly, the interview asking unnecessary questions, but Hayashi-san was able to deter him. The rest of the day went well, and I'm happy to be home. Emi waves hi with a big silly smile. I miss you. Love, Kyoko.**

The last message was at 5:30am which is 10:30pm. That was a little odd since she normally went to bed around 9.

**Good morning, Ren. I hope you slept well. I'm finally getting to bed myself. I hope you have a wonderful day, and don't worry about things here. Everything is great. I hope to talk to you soon. Also, please don't get hurt. I miss you. Love, Kyoko.**

Ren took a shaky breath and wanted so badly to call her. He glanced at the clock, it would be midnight there and while Kyoko would never say so, he knew she was exhausted without him there to help. He would let her sleep. If they took a late lunch, he might be able to make a quick call. He took a quick shower and dressed in a suit. They would have him change into his costume as soon as he arrived, so jeans and a shirt would have been better in this heat; however, old habits die hard. Yukihito was waiting downstairs in the restaurant the hotel had which has become their custom spot to meet up every morning.

"Good morning, Yukihito-san," Ren said gracefully. Yukihito smiled up at his client and friend with a cheery smile.

"Good morning, Ren. I ordered for us, since the only thing you ever order is coffee. Kyoko-chan would have my hide if I didn't get you to eat. Don't worry though; it's something light and meatless. I promise," Yukihito said smugly, knowing that all he had to do was mention Ren's wife, and he would surrender and eat something.

Ren groaned and sat down. "Please tell me you didn't order crapes for me again."

"No… well, yes, but they aren't sweet. Though, why you don't like them I will never understand, they are absolutely delicious!" The said meal came to them as Yukihito was squealing about it. Yukihito fell in love with crepes almost two weeks ago. He was hesitant to try the western style foods when they first arrived in America but quickly overcame that fear. Anytime they were overseas, he never once had the same breakfast. Once he had all the American styles, he went to Mexican which was too spicy for him until he found a fusion dish, banana nutella crepes. He was in love. He's been ordering every single crepe combination available. Ren was forced to join whenever Yukihito ordered for him.

The plate in front of him looked alright. There was a single rolled up crepe with a sprinkling of lightly sautéed baby spinach and cherry tomatoes on top. Ren took his fork and cut into it as Yukhito took his and relished the first bite of his mixed berry crepe. Inside was pretty much the same but with goat cheese. Overall it wasn't that bad, for something Kyoko didn't cook. However, the sounds coming from the person beside him should never come from any man, but Ren couldn't be angry with him since it reminded him of Kyoko.

She would make those cute little yum sounds every time they tried something new. They traveled a lot once they got together, and Kyoko was very animated with all the different dishes she ate. He was sure that she would love the sweet dessert crepes just as much as his manager. Perhaps, they could take a trip to France, no doubt, the food would be better there.

Breakfast was soon over, and it was almost 8am, 1 in the morning in Tokyo. The days were always so very slow for him unless he was acting, so he was more than eager to get the day started. They arrived at the studio after an hour. The traffic in the city was absolutely horrible. Given his professionalism, they were always on time and thankfully so were his costars. They tend to start shooting early on most days.

The movie he was working on was an action flick called, Departed. It was a revenge movie with Ren as the wronged hero, Sam Tamura. Sam served his country in the military since it was either that or go to jail. Everything was fine until he met a woman in between missions. He promised to behave if they let him go which they were fine with. There are always others to take his place. He got married as soon as he could. Going to his new desk job on base, he witnessed an illegal transaction between some higher government officials. They noticed him and told him to play the "obedient solider". As soon as Sam got the chance, he went to report the transaction to his commanding officer.

Sam returned that night with his newlywed wife dead, having been raped and murdered on the living room floor. What the Army base didn't know about Sam was what his previous job had been, a Delta Force solider. The operatives that joined the Delta Force group came from all branches of the military. Most were put there because of their exceptional skill and their lack of respect for traditional military life, in other words, the people who were too good to let go and too difficult to handle in normal branches.

Sam was willing to let things go, play into the system if they had just left him alone. The movie was about him using the hate in his heart and the skill he learned to bring down the people who killed his wife and hopefully get himself killed at the end. It was easy for Ren to get into character. Just picturing his actual wife, Kyoko, on the floor dead, the light in her eyes cold, her body broken and tainted made him insane with fury and pain. The director couldn't be happier with his acting as the movie progressed. The hardest part was the love part of the story.

Yes, there was a love interest. No one wanted the hero to die. Sam was supposed to live on happily. This was the one part that Ren didn't like about the script. If he was in Sam's situation, he couldn't forget about Kyoko that easily. She's everything to him. If he lost her for any reason, he didn't know what he would do, but the script had him falling for another woman so he would do so. The character's name was Maria, which Ren thought was sort of funny as he often thought of the Maria back home. This Maria was Sam's intelligence helping him find the people he needed to find and often got him out of troubling situations. Maria was played by Ana Florez, a lovely Hispanic woman just getting started. This was her debut role.

Ren found her easy to like. She was as short as Kyoko was, but with a fuller body true to her Hispanic blood. She often came up and spoke to Yukihito and himself, even had lunch together. Yukihito was weary of her when they first met, with the woman instantly hugging both of them in a friendly way. Ren had to swallow his laughter as the smaller voluptuous woman hugged his red faced manager. Now, Yukihito was rather eager to see her again after getting to know her.

Ren smiled looking at the reflection of his manager nervously sitting on the couch in his trailer. The make-up artist just started putting make-up on him so it was going to take a little bit since they still had to do his hair.

"Yukihito-san, why don't you go out to the set and make sure there are no changes today," Ren said casually, trying to help his manager out.

"There are no changes," Yukihito said immediately, "They would have notified me yesterday if there were any. I told them not to make any more surprise changes, and they've been good after the first few times."

Ren sighed with a small smile. "Well, then just go out and talk to Ana like you've been wanting to," he said as Yukihito was writing something in his book. Ren watched his manager's hand draw a long line down his planner as he snapped his head up to Ren in shock.

"Why would I need to talk to her?" he said nervously, his face flush. "Unless there is something about her you don't like, which I couldn't imagine, since you've been able to work with her all this time." He paused. "She is a very good actress," Yukihito said softly.

"Yes, she is. She is very friendly and sweet with a nice body," Ren teased, making Yukihito burn dark red.

"REN! What would Kyoko say?" his manger threatened.

Ren laughed and states, "She agrees with me. She also agrees that you should just ask her out."

Yukihito looked at him like he was insane. "She's 27!"

"And?"

"And, I'm 33! Not to mention the fact that we live in Tokyo, and she lives here. There is no way we could have any type of relationship," Yukihito explained.

Ren smiled into the mirror as they were finally fixing his hair. "Ah, so you've already thought this through. Yukihito, we are going to be moving here as soon as Kyoko debuts next year. You'll be in her neighborhood soon."

Yukihito licked his lips nervously and replied, "I'll ask her out then."

"Coward," Ren mumbled loudly enough to be clearly heard.

Yukihito stood up with an annoyed look. "I am being logical. She is 7 years junior and…"

"6 years. Her birthday is like two months away from yours," Ren interrupted.

"Fine 6 years," he conceded, "but that doesn't change any…"

"Doesn't that mean her birthday is in like two weeks," Ren interrupted again with a coy smile, "You should take her out on her birthday."

"You're all done, Ren," Susie, the cosmetologist told him and started cleaning things up.

Ren thanked her as Yukihito spoke, "She's busy so let's just drop it." Yukihito started for the door, eager to get the day started. _Taking love advice from Ren, I would never be so low. Why if it wasn't for me, he would have never gotten to see Kyoko-chan. He still would have been waiting for her to open up. She would have ran back to that Fuwa boy with how long he was taking._

"So you already asked her?" Ren said, his voice expressing obvious shock as he asked.

Yukihito nervously licked his lips as he straightened up his tie. "Yes," he said curtly.

Ren watched him for a moment as they walked to the set and then laughed. "You are a terrible liar." He looked around and found the darker girl talking to some other actors waiting for the day to start. Ren raised his arm in the air and called out, "ANA!"

"Ren," Yukihito hissed out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you a date," He stated as the girl in question started walking over with a friendly smile.

"NO!" Yukihito said angrily, "Don't do this. Look, I'll ask her out. I will, just let me do it."

Ren looked at his manager who was pleaded with him with angry panicked eyes. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper to him, "Okay, but if you don't do it soon, you'll find a certain woman knocking at your hotel door wanting to cook you dinner." He grinned and turned to Ana as she approached.

"Good Morning, Ren, Yukihito," she said cheerily. Ren noticed the smile widened just a bit when she turned towards his manager. Ren quickly asked her a silly question about a scene they were going to do today allowing his manager to sigh in relief.

Teasing Yukihito with this crush made the time go by. Ren was never much of a matchmaker, but after years of Yukihito's meddling, he was entitled to a little revenge. Every little victory he had made with Yukihito and Ana, made Ren want to tell Kyoko, to hear her laugh as he described what happened and have her plot nefarious things for his manager with him.

They took lunch at 1 in the afternoon, 6am in Tokyo. Lunch wasn't something he could choose from a menu. It was actually a little catered buffet line for everyone. Today, they were serving a garden salad, steamed rice, a vegetable medley, dinner rolls and a choice of marinated sirloin beef tips or grilled chicken breast. Ren had never been so happy to see rice. His plate was mostly white, with the smallest piece of chicken he could find and a little bit of the steamed vegetables.

As they sat down, Ana asked to join them. Ren was more than happy to say yes. She sat down next to Yukihito with a large salad and a chicken breast on top with a lot of Italian dressing. They started talking about random topics and in the middle of their meal Yukihito pulled out his phone and took a picture of Ren eating.

"Okay, I have to ask, "Ana started, "Why do you take a picture of Ren when he eats? Is that for a blog or something?"

"Ah, no, it's for my wife," Ren confessed, "though I really wish he didn't do that." He glared at his manager who ignored him as he sends the picture.

"Aww, she misses you," Ana cooed.

Yukihito coughed. "Actually, it's they only way I can get him to eat. More like she is the only one who can get him to eat. If I don't take a picture and send it to Kyoko every meal, he will skip eating, and that means my head when we got back to Tokyo."

"Well, I can understand that," Ana said but then made a face, "sort of. There is no way I could ever skip a meal though. If I don't eat, I get whiny and no one wants to see me act like a child."

"That would be kind of cute though," Yukihito admitted as he cut up his beef and then blushed as soon as he realized what he said. "Um… I mean… It's better than getting angry which is what my sister was like. If she didn't eat, her temper would flare and no one better crossed her."

Ren snorted softly as Yukihito fumbled over his words. Ana smiled, laughing softly and changed the conversation. While they spoke about something else, Ren continued to check his cell phone. He sent out a good morning message to Kyoko hours ago, but hasn't gotten a reply.

"Why don't you just call her?" Yukihito said casually.

Ren shook his head. "She isn't up yet. It's only 6 am there. She'll reply to me as soon as she is up."

"You know she wouldn't mind if you called earlier. I mean I wouldn't mind if the man I loved called me anytime, day or night," Ana said softly, as if giving a hint.

Ren smiled sweetly, his fingers running over the buttons of his phone. "She would never say it's a bother, but she would run herself ragged with a smile on her face. She is so selfless that I need to remind her to relax." He smiled at his background picture and then put his phone away. "No, I don't want to wake her up."

The rest of the day went without a hitch. They were able to complete a complex fight scene with several choreographed changes to make it look as realistic as possible. Around 3pm, they had a break where he found his message from Kyoko.

**Good afternoon! I don't really have much time today. I overslept but don't worry. I'm still going to make it to my set. Thankfully, Maria came over today, so I don't have to stop by Takarada's mansion first. I love you and miss you dearly. Kyoko.**

He smiled and noticed that the message was only ten minutes old. Ren quickly dialed her number and waited as it rang. His face brightened as it picked up rather quickly.

"Hello, this is Kyoko's phone. I am so sorry, but I can't answer right now. Please leave your name and number, and I'll call you as soon as I'm free. Thank you." The message ended a little beep sounded. Ren felt the wind in his sails die down but left a message.

"Ah, I was hoping to catch you before you started your day. We are on break and everything is going smoothly. There isn't a scratch on me. We should be finished by 6 or 7 tonight. I hope your day goes well. I love you and miss you both so much."

"Ren!" the director called out as soon as he finished his phone call. Back to work.

_**Sam sat in what can only be considered the city dump. It was dirty and falling apart at the seams, but they accepted cash with no ID requirement. It had a bed and a table with a small chair - more than he required. **_

"_**Where is he?" He asked directly as soon as she picked up the phone. **_

"_**Hi, baby. I'm good. How are you doing?" Maria said huskily over the secured line. **_

"_**Where is he?" Sam repeated. **_

_**She sighed. "Ten o'clock tonight at the Ritz Carlton, Room 501. Sam, he's not alone. Word has spread and they are taking more precautions. This one is more dangerous than the others. Stop tempting fate and just move on."**_

_**Sam clenched his jaw; a bitter taste filled his mouth as the image of his wife flashed in his mind as if he just saw it. **_

"_**I can't." He stated and hung up.**_

"Cut!" Director Hamilton yelled out and approached the stage, "Ren, can we have just a little more hesitation from you on the last line, almost as if you were thinking about quitting."

Ren wanted to argue with him. His character is far too wounded to hesitate or even consider quitting before his revenge was complete. He didn't say a word though, knowing that this was integral to the plot. Instead, he tried to achieve a happy medium. He did hesitate longer, his mind reflecting on the pain in his heart longer than he would have normally done. His face wasn't has hard as before, but still showed the emotional ache he had still within him.

When he finally said the last line, the director shouted out, "Perfect."

It was a little before 6 when they finished the day, almost 11am in Tokyo. He preferred to call her over texting, wanting to hear her voice even if it's just a recorded message.

"I'm done for the day. The next scene will be done on site at the hotel, and today would end too soon for us to shoot it properly. Call me if you get the chance. I love you." Ren hung up just as Yukihito finished talking to Ana.

Yukihito came up to him with a small flush to his cheeks so Ren found a perfect opportunity to tease him. "What did she say?"

Yukihito straightened up and licked his lips to speak. "May I borrow the car once we arrive at the hotel?"

Ren raised his right eyebrow. "Are you sure you are comfortable driving here?" Ren asked Yukihito to move down with him once they decided to move to America. Better pay, more opportunities and learning a new industry, Yukihito couldn't say no. As soon as he agreed, he took the effort to get his license, but he still felt unsteady driving on the other side of the road.

"Yes, I'll be fine, plus we aren't going far. Besides this was your idea so you have to sacrifice the car," he scowled as if he was unhappy with this development.

Ren laughed and nodded. "Then let's hurry up to the hotel so you can change and pick up your new girl."

"She is not my girl. It's one date." Yukihito blushed but a hint of his happiness slipped through in his voice. "Why would I have to change?" He looked down at himself, he was wearing one of his better suits, which was tailored made for his frame.

"You look very nice for work, not a date. Really, Yukihito, how long has it been since you had a date?"

Yukihito looked insulted but had to think about it, making Ren laugh. "If you have to think about it, it's been too long. I'll help you."

His look didn't change much. They took off the tie and changed from his light blue shirt to a coffee colored long sleeved shirt. Ren had his sleeved rolled up for a more casual look and a much cooler feel, and then left it half open to reveal some skin. Yukihito promptly buttoned everything but the top button. Ren was the model, not him.

It was 7pm by the time, Ren settled down to relax. He showered, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, and settled down on the couch with his script with a cold beer beside him. He groaned as he lay down on the couch. Actions movies always pushed him, holding back his moves and performing awkward positions, reshooting fight scenes. He was always in the best physical condition when he did an action movie, but at night with his body aching from the day, he missed the simplicity of a romance.

Ren hasn't breached that market in America yet. They saw him as the action star like his father which was fine. His father never left that genre, but Ren was sure that he would push out of that box. It was the same cycle he had to perform in Japan. Once they settle here, an opportunity will arrive and maybe he will be able to do one with Kyoko. He opened his script and found where he last left off and groaned.

"Stupid 'love' scene," he grumbled. This was towards the end of the movie when he saves the meddling Maria from trouble. She finds out there was more to the last mission than she reported to him and goes on location to try and warn Sam. Of course, she gets in trouble. Sam had set up the bomb and was about to blow himself and the head of the organization up when one of his men brings her out, slightly abused but whole. Sam forgoes his plan; a fight ensues, the bad guy dies and saves the girl.

Oddly enough, Sam doesn't get the girl at the end, or more like Maria doesn't get Sam. He rescues her but leaves, disappearing into the world to recover from his loss or whatever the audience wants to imagine. After reading the ending, Ren felt a little better about the writers and directors. At least, they didn't have him recover from his wife's death like he lost his dog.

Ren felt his eyes grow tired, and he tossed his script on the little coffee table. He yawned and looked at his watch, it was a little after nine. He looked at his phone for a moment and sighed. No message or voice mail from anyone. Kyoko won't get off till midnight again or maybe even later. He liked to wait as long as possible, in a vain hope that she would call, but his body often made him fall asleep. He called her one last time, hearing her sweet voice before bed.

"Goodnight, my love. I'm going to pack it in early tonight. I have some good news. Right now, Yukihito is out on a date with Florez-san," he smiled as he pictured her laugh. "I guess I can't tease him much anymore. He had more guts than I did with you." He paused for a moment, thinking of her and their earlier years. "I really miss you, Kyoko. Can we come up with a time or day where we can talk? I'll schedule some time off in the afternoon or something, and make sure to bring Emi too. I love you."

Ren hung up and cleaned up a little. He turned off the lights and changed for bed. As soon as he sat down, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered without looking.

A bell like giggle flooded his phone with a faint voice in the background speaking softly, "Say hi to daddy, Emi."

Ren's face split into a smile brighter than the sun, "Hi Emi, how is my baby girl?" He cooed into the phone. A baby's laugh along with baby talk flooded his phone as his daughter responded to his voice.

"Daddy misses you so much. Are you being good to mommy?" He asked knowing that she didn't understand anything but his tone.

"Mommy is just fine, thank you. Emi is as much as a handful as her father," Kyoko teased lightly. She sat back against the couch as Emi played with her toys in the middle of the floor. "How are you, Ren?"

"I'm feeling much better now. It's so good hearing your voice again," he confessed as he pulled out a picture of his wife and newborn.

"I'm sorry. My show has been running late this last week. Today was the first time I was able to get out early. I have the whole night free with Emi. I was in the shower with her when you called. I'm happy you didn't fall asleep right away."

"Me too," he smiled, "though I'm really jealous of our daughter. Getting to spend the whole evening with you, and she even got to shower with you. When was the last time I got to shower with you?" His voice went low and seductive.

Kyoko blushed but thought about it. "It's been a while. What if I promise to take one with you when you come back?" She whispered softly to him, still a little shy about talking about such acts with her husband.

"You promise," Ren huskily whispered.

"Yes. I promise," she murmured softly and then raised her voice, "I'll let you go so you can sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice, make sure you are okay."

"No," he almost shouted and then lowered his voice, "stay on the phone with me. I got a second wind."

Kyoko laughed. "Okay, but not too long. You need to take care of yourself when I'm not there. I don't want you getting hurt in those stunts you are insistent in doing yourself just because you were sleepy."

"Okay," Ren smiled and settled into bed comfortably.

They talked for hours. When Kyoko finally got him to say goodbye with a promise of another call tomorrow, he had nothing but the sweetest dreams.


	22. Seventeen Forever

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song.**

**This is a request by milmirjia. The inspired song is Metro Station's Seventeen Forever. I found this one rather difficult. I honestly think I failed completely in fulfilling this request. I knew what you were going for, and I couldn't do it. I wrote three different stories of this and each time, the characters took a different path, not M rated like the requester wanted. I tried to make this as In-character as possible,and this final product was borderline.  
**

**Sorry! It was fun to write, putting in a lot of silliness and tension in the end. I focused on this main lyrics, "**We're one mistake from being together**." So here is their mistake. **** I do hope that all of you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

"_I wouldn't drink that," Cain told her and then took a monster swig of his own sake. _

"_Why not?" Setsu pouted angrily. _

"_Because your little body can't handle it. That's why," he teased her, laughing softly at her. Setsu eyed her brother who started drinking his eighth bottle of sake. He was laughing at her! Teasing her!_

"_If you can do it, I can too!" She took the small cup of sake and drank it in one shot. She coughed, her eyes started to tear as the alcohol burned down her throat. _

"_MORE!" Setsu yelled out and slammed the little cup down on the table, causing their companions to cheer. _

Three hours later…

Setsu laughed loudly in the hotel lobby, drawing everyone's attention as they stumbled up to their room. No one moved a muscle towards them, even if they should because of the ruckus she was making. Everyone was so frightened of Cain, and it was only Ren. It was just too much for her to contain.

"They are soooo scared," she exclaimed once they were in the elevator alone. No one dared enter with them. "But you wouldn't hurt a fly, would you Ren?"

"Cain. Setsu, It's Cain," he reminded her.

"Right, right, Nii-san," she said in a baby voice and laughed. She wobbled on her heels, and Cain wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. Truth be told, Ren had a little too much to drink himself. Enough to where he felt he shouldn't drive, so they took a cab here. He was sane enough to keep up his act to a degree. He knew he was Cain, and that Kyoko here was his sister, Setsu. That was all he had to remember. Keeping the scowl and dark attitude was easy with Kyoko constantly slipping in and out of character.

First off, she was dressed way too sexy today. He swore that he bought her clothes that he would feel comfortable in, but this particular outfit was making things difficult. She put on a pair of black short shorts that seemed to cling to her round ass perfectly. Then she had on this dark grey jacket that zipped from the top of her chest down to her diaphragm, revealing her soft flat stomach. It didn't show anything up front but the back was the completely opposite, designed in criss-crossing straps to reveal the entirety of her back. He knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, and so did everyone who saw her, a small fact that he would have liked to keep in private.

Next, she had to drink. He was trying to tell her not to drink as Cain, but Setsu saw it as a challenge or a dare. Ren didn't mean it like that, but he should have known better. Kyoko was a method actor. It took a lot to get her to say no. Plus, he would like to think that deep down, she trusted him to keep her safe, safe from everyone in the would, but what about him? Who would keep her safe from him?

The moment the alcohol started coursing through her veins, she started hanging all over him, more so than Setsu ever has. She found his lap more comfortable than the seat next to him and would often whisper in his ear like a lover. It wasn't until she whispered Ren into his ear that he called it a night. She didn't want to go but apparently, she couldn't act when drunk. She acted the same in the cab. She straddled his lap, her little shorts stretching tight across her curvy hips and hugged him. He never noticed how very animated she was when talking until that exact moment. She bounced up and down, wiggled left and right and moved back and forth as she cheerily chatted about something. He couldn't catch it all. He tried to push her off, but she was determined stay on top of him. He finally had to hold her hips away, so she wouldn't notice his hardening groin.

She tripped again as they walked down the hall to their room. Wanting to get into their room as quickly as possible, he bent low and lifted her up into his arms.

"Weee!" she squealed and hugged him once she was in the air. She giggled and lifted herself up to nuzzle her nose against his neck causing him to almost trip himself.

"Stop it," he growled to her.

"No," she instantly replied without hesitation. "You smell really good, Re…nii-san," she corrected herself. She jerked back to look at his face and asked, "Do I smell good?"

"Yes," Cain snapped.

Setsu or Kyoko pouted. He couldn't tell which. "You liar. You didn't even smell me."

Ren sighed internally. They reached their door, and he set her down; however, she kept her arms around his neck forcing him to lean down slightly. She was still pouting wanting to know if she smelled good. She wasn't going to quit, so he submitted. He leaned down and nuzzled the tip of his nose into her wig. He could smell the hair product first, and of course, it wasn't her real hair so her scent was buried, but he could pick her unique scent out. He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly through his mouth. Kyoko always smelled so good, so intoxicating. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her naked waist and lifted her up gently as he searched for a better spot to smell her.

She giggled lightly and tilted her head away from his face as he nuzzled her neck. She held on to him tightly as he lifted her off the floor. He inhaled deeply again just behind her ear, and she felt him shudder in her embrace.

"You smell real good," he said huskily. She smiled happily at his answer. While her question was answered, he apparently didn't feel the need to let her go any time soon. Setsu didn't mind being held by her brother, nor did Kyoko in her drunken state. It felt good in his arms, safe and warm.

Ren squeezed her tighter to him wanting more of her heavenly body. His face was hidden in her long blond hair and was able to let go of his mask, to enjoy her without worry. He ran his lips down her throat making her quiver in his arms. He smiled now knowing that her neck was sensitive. His free hand came up and gripped her denim clad hip. He blew little wisps of air on her neck making her whimper softly. The blood in his body willingly left his brain to favor something much lower and less intelligent. He spread his fingers wide and found titillating flesh at both ends. Yes, the shorts were that short. While he didn't like them a few minutes ago, he loved them right now. He dipped low, allowing his hand to move south, over the perfect ivory flesh of her thigh. He reached her knee and lifted it, forcing her to wrap it around his hip.

"E…excuse me," a timid male voice came from beside them. Cain/Ren/Kuon turned towards the intrusion with murderous intent causing the man to flinch. The man bowed down almost to the floor and delivered his message.

"I…I'm s….sorry, b…but could you p…please take that int…to your ro…om," he stuttered making Cain want to punch him even more, but admitted that it would be more comfortable inside with a bed. Cain let go of Setsu, rather Kyoko, since she was hiding her face in his jacket, and reached into her back pocket for the card key. She didn't carry her purse around as Setsu so all she had on her was the room key. He heard her squeak and cover more of herself up as he cupped her ass with the card. He smirked and slipped the card into its slot and opened the door. Cain took one glance at the messenger boy and he took off, happy that the suicidal mission was complete. He looked down to find Kyoko still blushing into his chest.

"Setsu, go in," he ordered, trying to remind her of her role. She let her body relax but didn't go in. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with big gray eyes.

"Carry me," she asked him with a little pout. No doubt she would fall again if she tried to walk, so it really was better this way. She exchanged his waist for his neck soon as he dipped down to pick her up. He kicked the door open wider so he wouldn't hurt her walking in, and then kicked the door shut behind him. Ren was able to regain his sanity at the interruption and dropped Setsu on her bed making her laugh again. He smiled as she started jumping on the mattress and then frowned as he noticed the way her body bounced as well.

He walked over to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She had to rehydrate, otherwise she will never drink again. He didn't want her hurting in the morning. He walked back to her and held the glass out to her. She stopped jumping and crawled over to him. Setsu happily took the glass and drank it then frowned.

"I want more sake," she whined.

"No, drink the water," Cain commanded making her pout. He watched her tip the glass of water into her mouth and swallowed a few mouthfuls. He smirked showing his approval and moved over to his bed. He sat down facing away from her and bent over to take of his shoes. He should have taken them off at the door, but Cain wouldn't care about such customs, and he was distracted.

"Nii-san," Setsu sang softly, like a siren calling a sailor to his death.

Speaking of said distraction, he twisted his shoulders to look back at her and regretted it. She set her glass down on the little table between them and was now crawling towards him seductively, her long legs stretching down as she set her foot on the carpet, then the other. She took a single stepped and started to join him on his bed. He completely forgot about his shoes.

"Let's do something. I don't want to go to bed, now," Setsu whined. He watched her reach the center of his bed and roll over onto her back, her head now touching his hip. She drew her knees up and let her spike heels hook on the edge of his bed. His eyes ran down Kyoko's little barely dressed body and smirked. He leaned back, turning onto his left side towards her. His face landed beside her right thigh, which was just fine. Ren slipped his right hand between her knees and slowly slid his hand down her inner thigh. He watched her intently, wondering if she would accept is proposal or if he would get his expected rejection. She just watched him calmly, like she was curious what he was going to do to entertain her. He reached the middle of her thigh, his own personal limit, and stopped. Any further and he didn't know if he could stop himself without some major damage to her or him. She still didn't say anything, so he took another route. He tilted his head slightly and pressed a kiss on the side of her knee.

She laughed as if it tickled and pushed him away with her leg. There was his answer. He started to get back up, but she didn't let him. She pushed him away and then lifted her left leg high into the air and moved it over him, in effect wrapping her leg around his ribs. He was so stunned that he couldn't move, thus allowing her to finish her new assault. She lifted herself up, pushing him onto his back and sat, straddling his stomach. It wasn't completely comfortable, but he wouldn't push her away if his life depended on it.

Ren had to fight to keep his eyes on her face and his hands away from her body. The heat from her body, her naked legs wrapped around him and her casual demeanor was driving his hormones into overdrive. He had his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering which made her laugh. She lightly took both of his hands and pushed them down beside her legs. Once his fingers touched Kyoko's soft silky skin, he lost his fight. His eyes ran down her gorgeous seductive body while his hands ran up her legs and over her thighs. His eyes focused on the dimples at the top of her thighs leading to her center. He licked his lips as his hands crept up her thighs to touch those dips.

She shifted above him, drawing his attention up to her face. She was blushing lightly but also smiling down softly at him. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at her. She looked happy, not worried or scared as he thought Kyoko would be. Her carefree expression stopped him, stopped his wondering hands and eyes, his lustful urges. She was so beautiful, her lips in a sweet smile and her eyes shining brightly and only at him. Her face started to move towards his. His eyes widened, his heart jumped and he hoped that she was coming down to kiss him.

She stopped short from his desired kiss but lay down on top of him. Her elbows were beside his head, his face trapped in a cage made out of Kyoko. He wanted to question what she was doing but didn't want to speak, didn't know how to. Was she Setsu or Kyoko? If he responded as one and she was the other, would the spell break and make her move off of him? He didn't want that, so he said nothing. She licked her lips, her eyes roaming over his face.

"You shouldn't hide your face," she whispered softly to him and slowly started moving strands of hair out of his face. A shiver racked his body as she sunk her fingers into his hair. He didn't understand the feeling, but he loved it when she petted him, loved it when she touched him, period. He watched her face as she distracted herself with his hair. She leisurely combed his hair, the soft smile on her face never leaving her lips. Not a minute later into her project, she started to hum softly. He didn't recognize the tune but that didn't say much about it. Ren rarely listened to music. Suddenly, she stretched over him, and he followed her movements. Kyoko grabbed the glass of water and dipped her fingers inside.

She ran her wet fingers through his hair, slicking it back and removing Cain's cowlicks. She did this several times, rewetting her fingers and slicking his hair. She giggled as water droplets fell on his face making him flinch. She dried her hand on the sheet and gently wiped away the drops from his face and then gently caressed his face once finished.

"Hi, Ren," she said gently with a bright smile.

"Hi," Ren smiled angelically back at her. He slid his hands up to her bare waist, his hands sliding across her back to wrap his arms around her. He hugged her lightly knowing that this was Kyoko's doing, not Setsu. He didn't know he could be this happy.

"Oh!" She snapped straight up, knocking the air out of him as her full weight pushed on to his stomach. "Let's play that card game you taught me," she suggested enthusiastically.

Ren had to think about what she was talking about and then he remembered - poker. Cain taught Setsu how to play the game when there was nothing to do. His smile wilted. Kyoko was Setsu again.

"What do you want to play for?" Cain asked. He taught her the game, and then how to bet, when to bluff and fold. She caught on rather quickly but easily got excited when she got a good hand. With her drunk, he was sure she would be worse. To help, they always bet something from snacks to change that was in his pocket. She looked around the room for something small and numerous and turned back towards him when nothing looked good.

"Do you have any change?"

He smirked at her and replied, "I'm not sure. I can't reach into my pocket." She giggled, leaned over him slightly and moved off of him. He sighed internally already missing her touch but started to get up only to be stopped once again. She didn't move so he could look in his pockets, but so she could. He fell back into the bed as he felt her small hand reach into his pocket pulling whatever he had in them, keys, his wallet, some random receipts he stuffed in his pocket and finally some coins.

"You have a grand total of five coins," she said disappointed.

"Are you sure? Look again," he mumbled huskily, her little hands wiggling around in his pockets so very close to his crotch had his blood boiling again. She looked at him confused but patted down his pockets instead of reaching in them again.

"Nope," she stated and took his wallet. She opened it up and only found a single 10,000 yen note inside. "You're broke," she confirmed. Ren laughed, never thinking he would hear those words related to him. He looked at her, still completely dressed, including her spiked ankle boots. His eyes roamed up the long span of her leg, the little stretch of fabric covering her hip, the elegant curve of her back up to the jacket she was wearing. Kuon reached out and gently grazed her shorts with the back of his hand.

"I've got an idea if you think you can handle it," his voice was deep and challenging. Setsu turned to who she thought was her brother with suspicious eyes.

"What?" Setsu asked ready to accept anything he said.

He shook his head and pulled himself up to sit down. "Na, you couldn't do it. Forget I mentioned it. Let's go out or watch TV instead."

"Wait, what is it?" She reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me, Nii-san."

He smirked at her, her eyes growing wide as the Emperor looked at her. He leaned back, placed his hand on the bed at her right, his body leaning across her, his face ending up very close to hers. He brought his right hand up and lightly grasped the little silver zipper that held her jacket on her. "You can always bet your clothes," he said suggestively as he gently pulled the little zipper down a single tooth and then another. Her face burned red as her mind processed his words.

"How does that work?" she asked timidly.

"Instead of betting throughout the game, you simply take off an article of clothing if you lose. No folding or second chances. You run out of clothes, you lose," he explained watching her grow darker at the thought of it.

He smiled at her and backed away. "See," he gloated. He reached over for the TV remote. "Sit back and we can do something safe, check out what's on Pay-per-view…" he stopped talking once he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked back and smiled at her determined but blush red face.

"Deal," Setsu said almost angrily.

"You sure?" He was surprised, not really thinking she would say yes to his bating. He was messing around, the alcohol in his system making him do and say things he would normally filter out. No doubt, the same substance was influencing her judgment as well, so he thought to test her.

He leaned in close to her, titling his head slightly as if to kiss her and whispered, "I won't let you stop if you start getting shy." Ren truly wanted to do this, would love to see her slowly strip off those clothes, to screw the consequences and be young and stupid with the girl he loved.

Kyoko only nodded in response, and the game was on. Ren pulled away, twisting behind him and opened the drawer on his night stand, pulling out the deck of cards. He kept glancing at her, waiting for her to stop him, but she stayed silent. She shifted on the bed, her blush dying and then coming back with a vengeance.

He shuffled and started explaining the rules, "We'll go easy, five card draw with deuces wild." With the ability to trade in bad cards and having a wild card, it will help her gain an advantage, so she didn't feel overwhelmed, though that advantage to win upped his changes just as much as hers.

She nodded again and quickly took her cards as soon as they were dealt. He chuckled as she pasted on her serious poker face, looking at her cards to see if she had a good hand at the first deal. He immediately had a pair of tens, and his heart started to race. He watched her who sat there thinking, waiting for something to happen.

"Do I have to bet now?" she asked a little worried.

"No, you only take off something if you lose at the end of the hand. Do you want to trade in any cards?" he asked her casually as if his mind wasn't consumed with the thought of what they were doing.

"Hmmm… two," she replied and placed two cards face down on the bed. He dealt her the two cards and gave himself three. The more cards they ask for the worst their hands were, the fact that she only asked for two didn't bode well for Ren. It meant she had three of a kind or trying for a flush or straight. Either way, she would beat his pair of tens. Luck was on his side as he got a two of hearts, giving him a three of a kind.

"What'cha got?" He asked her, eager to see who would lose the first hand.

"You first," Kyoko said, holding her hand close to her chest.

Ren chuckled and shook his head. "Together then?" Kyoko nodded. They both put their hand down, and Ren groaned. She had four of a kind with three 3s and a 2. She smiled brightly as she saw his hand and jumped up and down in celebration.

"Take it off!" she announced playfully making his smile widened. He leaned down and slipped off his previously untied shoes causing her to pout. "That's no fun."

Ren laughed. "If I take off my shirt first, you'll have to do the same," he threatened. Her face went dark red, and she dropped her complaint. He took off his shoes while she gathered the cards and started shuffling. Kyoko dealt the next hand as soon as he was done. Her jaw tightened as she looked at her cards.

"Two," he said and tossed two cards to the side. He didn't get the two hearts he wanted but at least remained with a pair of nines. She tossed out three cards and quickly dealt her trade. She pressed her lips together and looked at him. He fanned his cards playfully and she glared at him. Kyoko quickly revealed her cards as he slowly showed his. She smiled as she won the second hand with a higher pair, an ace and a 2.

"YAH!" Kyoko yelled out, her arms shooting into the air as he bent over and took off his socks. He smiled at her, happy that she was having fun in this adrenaline filled game. He took the deck, shuffled and dealt the next hand. Ren was one jack away from a straight. That was way too risky. He looked up at Kyoko and saw her eyes sparkle. She had something good.

"Three," she said happily. Ren frowned, she must have a pair. He's had a pair this whole time, and she kept winning. A pair wasn't anything great. He smiled. Kyoko was getting cocky. He still had his shirt, so he took a chance at the single card and a jack of diamonds appeared in front of him. Before he could prompt her to reveal her cards her, they were already down, showing a pair of queens. He grinned at her and revealed his straight.

"Not this time," he teased as she looked at his hand. She frowned and turned to unlace her boots. It wasn't much, but he was happy that he finally won a hand. She threw her shoes off revealing little stockings that protected her feet from the leather shoes. She turned back and started the next hand. Ren wanted to toss his whole hand once he saw it: a three of spades, five of diamonds, eight of clubs, jack of spades and ace of spades. He could go for a flush or trade out everything but the ace. He didn't want to chance fate again, so he asked for four cards, keeping his mandatory ace in hand. He was graced with an ace of clubs, so a pair of aces. Kyoko took three cards and revealed her hand.

"We both have a pair of aces. Does this mean yours win because you don't have one as a wild card, or did we draw?" Kyoko asked sincerely, and he shook his head. He wanted to say yes but didn't. After looking at her hand, he still won.

"No and no. The two pairs cancel each other with a wild card or not. After that we go with the highest card, again canceling each other out since both are queens," he explained. He reached out for the next highest card which was a ten of diamonds and showed it to her. "This is the next highest, the winning card, so I win." She twisted her mouth suspiciously wondering if he was lying but didn't challenge it. He wouldn't change the rules to his advantage. Ren may be a man, but he wouldn't cheat just to see some skin. He's seen plenty of women naked and many more would freely offer their flesh if he asked. Surely he wouldn't cheat to see her unsexy body. She took off her little stocking and turned to their next hand. He grinned at his new hand. There was no ability to bluff in this game, so he let his excitement show. He had three nines with a wild.

"Three!" She exclaimed. She smiled brightly with her new cards, getting two pair, a pair of fives and a pair of aces with a wild. He gave himself two cards getting nothing that helped. The revealed their hands, eager to get moving to more exciting things.

"Two pair," she said happily, and he looked at her cards.

"Actually, you should go with the three fives, three of a kind beat out two pair," he said as he rearranged her hand to separate the winning hand.

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks." She smiled and looked at his hand. "You have three…nines," her voice expressed her disappointment and she looked at herself frowning. She was left with a choice of her shorts or top. He grinned at her eager to see what she would pick. There was no doubt in his mind that she would pick her shorts. She had on panties underneath while she wasn't wearing a bra under that top. She stood up and reached for the buttons of her shorts. Kyoko blushed as saw him watching her intently.

"Don't look," she whined.

"But looking is the whole point of the game," he countered.

"Reennn…" she cried, and he sighed. If she threw out the name Cain, he would have been able to watch her wiggle out of those shorts, but since she used Ren, he forced himself to turn away. He closed his eyes and lay down on his back.

Kyoko peeked at him and ran over to her bed grabbing a pillow. She looked at him again, making sure he wasn't looking and quickly took off her shorts then promptly sat down with the pillow on her lap. Making sure she was covered, she gave him the okay.

He turned back at her eager to see what type of panties she was wearing only to find a big fluffy pillow. Ren looked at her disappointed, and she shook her head.

"You didn't say I couldn't cover up, just that I had to take off my clothes," she said as she started shuffling the deck. That's true. As long as she didn't put anything on, there was no rule that said she had to show off her body, it was just understood.

"How do I know you took them off? From here it looks like you put a pillow on your lap," he said as he looked at the pillow as if he could see through it.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Look," she pointed at the shorts, "they are on the ground." He leaned over and looked over the edge of the bed and found her jean shorts crumpled on the floor. He nodded, and she started dealing the next hand. Kyoko took two cards and he asked for three. Both got three of a kind, each a wild, but she had three aces to his three tens.

"Woo!" Kyoko yelled out but grew quiet as Ren pulled his shirt off. She sat there stunned as she watched him reveal the smooth expanse of his back and then turn towards her unashamed of his magnificent chest. He playfully tossed his shirt to her, snapping her out of her stunned expression. She blushed lightly and threw his shirt to the floor.

"Ready?" He asked with his voice honey thick. She blushed harder as he looked at her hungrily. He changed his position from sitting up to stretching across the width of the bed on his left side, propped up by his arm. She nodded in response. He took the cards and was still able to shuffle in that awkward position. She smirked with three of a kind, two threes and a wild card but also found Ren smiling. She asked for two cards, but still only getting three of a kind and a low one at that. She watched Ren replaced three cards from his hand.

He showed his hand, another pair of aces and she cheered, "Three of a kind!" Kyoko tossed her hand out and grinned. He smiled wickedly at her causing hers to wilt once she realized he only had his pants left.

"So the question is, am I wearing anything underneath?" he teased her with a deep sexy voice. Her eyes flew to his hands and unconsciously watched as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Y…y…you b…better be!" Kyoko yelled out, blood rushing to her face. "You have underwear so you should wear them!" She screamed into her hands, shielding her eyes just in case he wasn't. He laughed at her embarrassment which only made Kyoko burn brighter.

"I am, don't worry," he admitted as he slipped off his jeans. She peaked only to hide again, finding him in dark blue boxers. She felt movement on the bed, and the sheets beneath her being tugged lightly. She created a gap in her fingers to find him slipping under the covers. She lowered her hands relieved but also a little disappointed. If she covered herself up, then he should be more than welcome to do so as well. She gathered the deck with her hands a little shaky. She felt that this hand would determine everything. She still had two article of clothing on, but she couldn't remove a single piece without revealing something important, and Ren was down to his last piece.

Kyoko blushed as she dealt the next hand. _Ren naked. _It would be the second time that she could look at him completely bare, Japan's most wanted man, and her heart started to beat pound wildly in her chest. She set the deck down and found a pair of fives in her hand. She glanced at him, covered from the waist down with the sheets from the bed. He wasn't embarrassed showing off his chest, and Kyoko found herself not minding that little bit of eye candy.

Ren tossed in three cards, and Kyoko handed him three new ones without needing to be asked, then took three for herself. Neither of them liked the cards they received but were forced to play them. They set the cards down quietly and looked them over. Ren's lips started to smile and glanced up at her face.

"A pair of kings to your fives, I win," he said with a grin. Kyoko blushed and hugged the pillow on her lap tighter. She turned her eyes to him and scowled as he laid there grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat. She grabbed her pillow in a fit of anger and threw it, hitting his face.

He laughed out as he pushed the pillow down to watch her. He found her facing away from him, giving him his first look of her black sheer panties. Ren couldn't help his jaw dropping. They were the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the tiny piece of fabric lightly hugging her bottom, lace trimming the edges, and the slightly see through fabric giving him a hint of the curves she offered. If only she was standing up, then he would be able to get a full view of her delicious… something blocked his view of her, and he had to blink to identify it.

It was her top. His eyes moved up to find her arms pushed behind her, so she may remove her top completely. His eyes went dark, and he lost all thinking capabilities. She let the leather top slip down her graceful arms, her head twisted to her left to look over her shoulder, her whole face dark red, her eyes heavily hooded. Her arms moved, drawing his attention down and watched her remove the top from her hands. He watched the garment slide to the front and drop to the floor. His eyes moved to her back, the long blonde hair covering up most of it, and he wished she removed the wig. Ren could see the light tremble from her, the blush crawling down her neck as she sat topless on the edge of his bed.

Her arms hugged her upper chest, trying to hide her breast, and Kyoko could feel his eyes burning along her back. She couldn't move, petrified in her place. She tried to call up Setsu, to squash her embarrassment and subdue her racing heart, but Setsu wouldn't come up, so she did nothing. She sat there, trying to breath, trying to swallow past her heart as her mind ran through millions of thoughts per second.

She gasped as she felt him touch her. Her eyes went wide and her shaking doubled as adrenaline replaced her blood. He placed each hand on each of her biceps. She felt the room darken, so he must be on his knees hovering behind her. She tightened her arms around her chest, trying to hide more of her breast, only to make them squeeze together enticingly.

"Too much, Too far," a soft growl escaped his lips. He sat down behind her, his knees appearing on each side of her, his hands running down her arms to her elbows and down to her hips. She yelped as he pulled her hips towards him, forcing her back to touch his chest. His hand slid to the front of her hips, the tip of his fingers touching briefly and then moved his hands up. Her back straightened as his hands glided up her stomach excruciatingly slow. She was breathing heavily, loudly, her arms rising and falling with her chest. She whimpered, feeling his face nuzzle her hair behind her ear, pushing back the long hair that hid her.

"So beautiful," Ren breathed against her skin making her face burn. Kyoko lost her mind, lost to her feelings and his attentions. She couldn't think before this game started, so it shouldn't come to a surprise to her now, but it did. She leaned her head away from his face, giving his lips the first taste of her skin. She shivered at the press of his lips, the soft sound of his kiss reverberating down her spine. His hands reached her ribs and jumped up to her arms instead of forcing his way underneath them. It didn't matter to her though; his hands were placed directly over her breast over her arms, and her breathing hitched as if he actually touched them. He squeezed her arms tightly, in effect squeezing her breast tightly in her own embrace making her throw her head back on his shoulder and moan.

Suddenly, Kyoko fell back on to the bed, losing the support she had behind her. She found him on all fours on top of her. Ren made a sweeping motion above her and then wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her, pushing her up higher on the bed. As soon as he was satisfied with their position, his mouth dived down for a kiss. She whimpered against into his mouth, his lips playfully licking and sucking hers. She felt her arms loosen as she grew to enjoy his kisses and started mimicking his movements, returning his affections. She felt Ren's tongue lightly lick her lower lip, and she thought to do the same.

She flicked the tip of her tongue out to greet his lip but met with his tongue instead. Kyoko moaned as he slid his slick muscle along hers, her jaw widening to accommodate him. He allowed himself to lay down on top of her, most of his weight supported by his arms. He slipped his left leg under her right, driving her leg to glide up his and around his waist. He fed from the sweetness of her mouth, feeling the heat radiate from her body onto his, her soft skin pressing against his like a dream he never though would come true. Yet, here she is, her arms moving from her chest to his, her right hand over his beating heart.

Ren shifted and buried his left arm underneath her waist and his right behind her head. Lost in their kisses, she was startled when he rolled them over. He kept the kisses going, supporting her completely in his move. Embracing her new location, Kyoko forgot about her lack of clothing and cupped his face, attacking his lips with renewed fervor. He ran his hands up her back then back down to the side of her ribs. She felt the heat of his hand beside her breast, and they started to ache at the lack of attention. She pushed herself up slightly, so her chest wasn't pressed up against his, and this was all he needed. Ren moved his right hand down slightly and cupped her left breast in his palm. She gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily. He squeezed her softly while his mouth licked and nibbled along her neck.

Ren pushed them up into a sitting position, Kyoko sliding down onto his lap. She panted in his arms as his mouth made its way down her neck, to her collarbone and lower. He wanted to taste her, to consume her. He pulled her back further, and she cried out as his mouth wrapped around her left breast. She pulled herself up onto her knees, trying to give him the height he required and hold him at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his head, forcing more of her inside of his mouth and groaned as he teased her hardened peak with his tongue.

She didn't know what to react to first, his mouth on her breast, biting and licking her swelling flesh or his hands with his hidden strength, gliding up and down her back and curving around her butt. He let go of her tortured breast with a little pop and quickly licked it. He lifted his face up to her, begging for a kiss, which she was more than willing to give. She dived into his mouth, eager to taste him once again. His hands moved up her back, and she moaned into his mouth as his hands sunk into her hair. She felt him comb his fingers through her hair finding the little pins that held the wig and remove them. Soon the pins were gone, and the strands of her wig tickled her back as he tried to free her hair. She quickly pulled back, her hands reaching up to stop the wig from leaving her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, looking up at her confused. She blushed and lowered herself onto his lap, still holding on to the wig.

"I can't be Setsu if you take it off," Kyoko murmured.

Ren smiled at her. He took her chin, raised her face to look at him and kissed her cheek. "I don't want Setsu," he whispered into her ear. His hand drifted to her forehead and slipped under the netting, slowly pushing it off. He smiled softly at her, her real hair matted down from the wig.

"I'd take out your contacts too if I could," he said humorously, bringing a smile to her lips. He placed his fingers behind her neck and drove his fingers into her hair causing her to groan in pleasure. Her forehead fell on his chest making him chuckle. He laid back down on the bed and scratched her scalp, loosening up and revitalizing her copper hair.

He finished fixing her hair just as she did his and wondered if she fell asleep. He stroked her face gently trying to get her attention. She squirmed onto top of him, telling him she was still awake. He ran his hand from her face down her back and stopping at the first feel of her panties. She rubbed her cheek on his skin, trying to summon up the courage to speak.

"I can't," she breathed, her voice barely audible. Guilt filled him as he realized that he pushed her too far, then anger as he tried to understand the situation. _She was fine until he took off her wig. Was she playing Setsu that whole time? Was she willing to sleep with him if they were Cain and Setsu?_

She cowered on top of him, feeling how angry he was and started to cry. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't be with someone like this again," she cried and started to crawl off of him, her body sliding off of his and then dropping to the floor to hide. She found her top and pressed it over her chest, giving her back some courage.

Kuon's anger grew. _AGAIN? _She slept with another man? When? Where? How? He shook his head, _No, calm down. She isn't my girlfriend. She can sleep with anyone… _

_**NO! She's mine!** _

Her tears ran down freely as his anger heightened. Kyoko didn't mean to led him on. She didn't mean to stop in the middle of things, but when he changed her, removed her mask, it also removed her shields around her heart. She wanted this. Kyoko wanted to continue this to the very end with this man, the man she has fallen head over heels for but her mind stopped her. She didn't want to go down that painful road again. She felt him move down to the floor around her. He gripped her face between his hands and turned her face up towards him. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, his face blurry, and was frightened. He was wild, crazed with what she could only identify as rage.

"Who? Who was it?" He demanded, his arms shaking with his desires to destroy something and to hold her gently, so he wouldn't hurt her.

Kyoko turned her eyes down wishing she could move her face to the ground, but his hands forced her to face him. "You know who," she whispered softly. Sho was the only person she ever loved. Ren was the only person to break through her walls and replace Sho in her heart. She loved Ren now. He was the only one in her mind now.

He let go of her face falling back onto the floor in shock. Ren knew of the situation she was in, knew that she loved him with all her heart, but he never thought she was physical with him. He should have known better. They lived together alone for a year, two fifteen year olds, one completely in love, serving an arrogant selfish prick. Any man left alone with a willing girl like Kyoko would definitely take advantage of the situation. He groaned out loud frustrated by this revelation and stood up abruptly. Kyoko jumped at his sudden outburst, wishing she could crawl underneath the bed and die.

"How…," he started as he paced back and forth the room like a caged lion, "I thought that…" he paused unable to say the words. "That you would…" _say no. _"That he didn't…" _find you attractive._ He was a fool. There was a reason why he kept bugging her, a reason why he didn't want to let her go. Still, if Sho wanted sex he could have hooked up with a groupie, why go through the trouble of trying to get Kyoko back when he treated her so cruelly.

Kyoko wept silently trying to understand what he was saying or asking her. _How what? What did he think? What did he expect her to do? What didn't Sho do? _ She grew more confused with each incomplete thought he murmured.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again. "I know it's all in the past, that he is no longer in my life, can no longer affect me, and that I should just forget about it but…"

"But what?" he snapped. "You miss him? You miss the way he treated you, the way he used you in and out of bed?" He huffed, flexing his hands as they itched to meet the blonde singer's face.

"What? Bed?" Kyoko shook her head trying to understand his accusation. "Ren, what are you talking about?"

He angrily turned to her, picked her up and jerked the jacket from her grip, making her yelp as he revealed her chest. Ren pulled her against his chest with her arms and spoke, "This! You were with him. You said you couldn't be with someone again. We've never been together, so you must have meant another man, Fuwa." He saw his hands digging into her arm and abruptly let her go. She fell onto the edge of the bed and watched him turn away from her.

"Ren, wait!" she lunged and grabbed his hand with both of hers. He looked down at her, angry at her, at himself for this affecting him so badly. "With him?" she asked and shook her head, then looked at him, "I never…" she paused wondering if she was right in what he was talking about. "I was never with him like that. He never found me attractive," she finished as if that fixed their whole problem.

Ren pulled his hand away from her grip, knowing that was a lie. Sho loved her, he wanted her, and anyone could see that. Something had to have happened. Otherwise, why would he continue to harass her? He turned away from her again. He needed to leave, needed to cool down and beat up his shallowness. Kuon's had so many lovers, and the woman he loved having one should not bother him. He's never been with a virgin before, so this should have been a good thing, but the thought of someone else touching her. Someone else out there knowing her body, tasting her skin, and hearing her moan made him see red.

"Stop!" She jumped onto her feet, hugged him from behind and screamed, "Love! I was talking about Love, not sex!" He stilled, her words reverberating within the walls and his head. Ren didn't respond or push her away, so she continued.

"I can't be in another relationship where I love someone who doesn't love me back," she explained, talking to his back. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that again," she whispered and let her arms drop, releasing him completely. Kyoko watched him for a moment, quiet and motionless. The room and his form started to blur as her heart broke again at his lack of response. She couldn't be here. She had to leave. She turned and reached into the closet grabbing the first thing she saw. She quickly forced it on and turned to the dresser. She grabbed a skirt on the top of the pile and stepped into it. It took her seconds to get dressed, and it was still too slow for her.

_Love. She was talking about love this whole time? So then that look and all that time it wasn't Setsu but Kyoko. When did she fall in love? Does this mean she is in love with me? No, that can't be right. I'm dreaming. This whole night is a dream or some sort of nightmare, but she felt so real. Her kisses and laughs, the way she felt in my arms and her tears. Her tears and this pain felt real too. _Ren slowly started to smile, his heart swelling with joy, enraptured with the thought that the only woman he's ever loved felt the same way. _This is real._ He told himself but had to make sure it was real. He started to move, to respond when he felt himself be pushed to the side. He turned his head to his right to see what was happening to find Kyoko dressed and running to the door.

"Kyoko!" he yelled out and surged forward, trying to reach her before she ran, ran out of the room and out of his life forever. He caught her, knocking them both onto the floor, not as graceful as he would like but still effective. She pushed away from him and tried to get up, tried to crawl away as tears ran down her face. He kept his grip on her and crawled over her. Knowing she couldn't escape, Kyoko curled herself into a ball, trying to guard her heart with her body as if his attack something physical.

"Kyoko, look at me," he pleaded, "please, Kyoko." She shook her head, her arms wrapped around her head, hiding her face. He sighed but spoke anyway, "I'm sorry. I misunderstood and got angry. I wasn't angry at you. I was jealous. I thought he was with you and was jealous of that fact." He looked at her to see if there was any change and found nothing. "Kyoko, please just talk to me, or at least look at me." She stopped shaking at least and shifted moving her head towards him to look at him with one red tear filled eye. A sharp pain struck through him, his heart punishing him because of the tears he created.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. He raised his left hand and lightly pushed back the strands of hair that clung on her wet face. She tightly shut her eyes, tears squeezing out and hid her face again with a soft sob. He sat back and gently pulled her up with him. He was afraid to let her go, so Ren held her in his arms. He wanted all of what she said to be true, wanted to take what she said to be her confession of love to him; however, he found it too hard to believe the first time around.

"Kyoko, repeat what you said before, about loving someone again," he asked softly.

Kyoko stiffened in his arms, her tears stopping in its tracks as her demons awoke with a renewed strength to protect their master.

"NO!" She screamed angrily and shoved him away with all of her physical and spiritual strength. Ren practically flew off her, leaving him in a daze on the floor completely segregated from her. She stood up agonizingly slow with the darkest aura he's ever felt.

"I will not be used again. I don't care who you are. I don't care if you used your fame to black list me from acting ever again. I will not let you use my feelings for you against me," she said bitterly. She met his eyes, and he felt another pain shoot through him. Wrath filled her eyes along with an indescribable pain and heartache. "So Go to Hell!" She spat at him and turned on her heel determined to leave this time.

Her hand was at the door when he wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go!" Kyoko cried and started to struggle, to worm her way out of his grip, but she couldn't. He was too strong, and she let herself go, letting him carry all of her heart broken weight and cried. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. Sho let her go when he broke her heart. Why wouldn't Ren let her do the same? Why did he have to make this harder for her? She didn't threaten him in anyway. She knew there was nothing she could do to him, not because he was untouchable, but because she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Just let me go in peace," she pleaded as they both sunk to the floor.

"No," he replied. She cried harder, not understanding why men loved to make her life miserable.

"If you won't say it, then I will," he spoke softly into her hair. "Kyoko, I love you."

She heard him, understanding each and every little syllable in his sentence, but she rebelled. Kyoko let out a heartbreaking wail and struggled against him. Ren fought to hold her, to keep her there. He turned her around, trying to think of a way to get her to believe him. She pushed him away, scratched him until he pinned her body down and kissed her.

He muffled her scream with his mouth. She kicked him, hitting his stomach with her knee and knocking the air out of him. Ren broke the kiss and coughed beside her head trying to breathe. She thought she had an opportunity but was quickly corrected. He put his full body weight on top of her body, and she cried in frustration. He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her again. He pulled back and watched her cry. Kyoko immediately turned away from him. She wouldn't look at him, couldn't let her heart be captured by his lies.

"I love you," he told her again and kissed her cheek. He let go of her hands, running his hands down her arms and moved to cup her face, pulling her back to look at him.

"I love you, Kyoko," he breathed and kissed her again, forcing all of his feelings onto her, hoping that at least one of his thoughts or feelings would get through to her. He felt her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away. He ignored it, needing to get her to understand that this was real, as real as it was going to get between them, that he needed and loved her. He held her mouth with his and her fighting slowly faltered. She started to kiss him back, her lips moving and responding to his actions. He licked her, and she parted her lips, greeting his tongue with hers. He moaned into her mouth as her fingers moved from his shoulders and into his hair.

He lavished her with the sweetest, most engulfing of kisses, she couldn't help but be defeated by them. She felt him pull away and tried to follow him, but he was still holding her face. She blinked up at him, her eyes feeling swollen and hot from crying. He smiled so divinely at her that she was speechless. His thumbs gently wiped away the wet trails of her tears from her cheek and then let go of her face. She sniffed lightly as they stared at each other. She couldn't hold his gaze for long and turned away with a blush.

"I…," she froze. Kyoko took a deep breath and tried again. "I love you," she mumbled softly making him chuckle.

"I didn't hear you," he lied making her frown.

"You heard me," she said clearly.

He shook his head. "I didn't. Say it again," he begged. Her eyes flickered to him and away from him in embarrassment. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, so Kyoko pulled him down to her, burying her face in his neck and spoke loudly, "I love you, Ren."

Ren pulled away with a heavenly smile. "That I heard."


	23. You Belong With Me

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**Greetings! This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Such a lovely song, and what does it inspire... a KyokoxKanae story. LOL If you are not into that type of thing, please skip this story. If you are willing to read it, I do hope you enjoy. Rated K. Nothing scary just a lot of emotions. **

* * *

"No, you don't have to," Kyoko said forcefully on the phone as she walked into the meeting room. She listened on the phone for a moment and frowned.

"But, it's too much," she said.

Kanae watched her best friend walk in talking to someone on her phone. That someone would most likely be her competitor and Kyoko's new boyfriend, Ren. To call him new would be a slight understatement. They've been together for a few months now and Kyoko is starting to feel comfortable saying no to him now. No to the expensive dinners, no to the expensive gifts, no to the out of country trips, no to taking off work just to be with her, no, no, no. Kanae wanted to slap Kyoko sometimes, though not for normal reasons.

Sure all of Kyoko's recent topics of discussions were of the fabulous Tsuruga Ren, and Kanae was getting just a little tired of hearing how wonderful he is, except of course when he is spending money. She could relate with Kyoko on that one. Ren spent money on the girl like a drunkard on booze. Aside from these annoying topics, Kanae's desires to wallop the closest person to her was because she didn't feel that Kyoko was as close as Kanae wished her to be.

When did it happen? She wouldn't be able to tell. How was an even bigger question and then there was… What? Yet, over these last few years, Kanae began to think of Kyoko more. Kanae wanted to talk to her more, see her more and to simply spend more time with her. Kyoko's overly enthusiastic greetings were dodged less and less, and Kanae found herself enjoying those brief moments of physical contact. She found Kyoko enchanting, and after an especially difficult day dealing with stupid people, it was her closest friend that alleviated all the stress in her mind and body.

Kanae watched her glide into the room, wearing a very fashionable summer dress. It was pale yellow and hugged her feminine curves like a second skin. Her hair was still the same color but had gotten a touch longer and curled around her face cutely. The slightly younger woman continued to debate with her boyfriend but didn't forget to acknowledge other party in the room. Kyoko smiled sweetly at Kanae, sat down next to her and grasped Kanae's right hand with her left.

"Hi, Moko-san!" Kyoko whispered softly and gently squeezed her hand. Kanae's heart caught in her throat at the soft warm contact of her hand and a soft smile started to appear on her lips; however, Kyoko let go quickly. Kanae felt herself chase after her hand and forced herself to retreat. Her almost smile was eaten by a frown and a sigh of frustration as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

She was angry, angry at Ren for talking to her, angry for Kyoko for talking to him while she was suppose to be here with her and angry for herself for feeling and acting like a stupid child. Kanae always told Kyoko not to get all touchy with her since they first met, and Kyoko took that to heart except for the greeting. That was something that Kanae could never escape, and now she never wanted those greetings to end.

Kyoko sighed into the phone and nodded. "Fine. Okay, but next time we'll do something here, something cheap. Promise?" She asked and then smiled.

_I wouldn't take you somewhere you didn't want to go._ Kanae thought to herself and rolled her eyes as her heart thudded at the beautiful smile that man caused.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Ren." Kanae perked up a little at that goodbye, though you wouldn't have noticed if you were watching her. She still looked like she ate a sour grape. She watched Kyoko listen to Ren on the phone and another smile lit up her face then a soft laugh. Kanae had to look away as a sharp pain pierced her chest.

"Alright, I have to go. Bye," Kyoko said again and this time hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Moko-san," she apologized. "Ren was being stubborn about this weekend. Please forgive my rudeness," Kyoko pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Kanae's shoulders. Kanae's eyes closed instinctively as Kyoko's flowery scent filled the air around her. She felt herself relax and soften under the other woman's embrace. It wasn't until she felt her cheek press against Kyoko's head that she snapped out of it. She was unconsciously snuggling.

"Mo! It's fine!" Kanae yelled with a flush to her cheeks, making Kyoko laugh. She rushed to calm herself down, making sure that Kyoko wouldn't noticed the increase heart rate and her reddened cheeks. It wouldn't do to have Kyoko notice how much she affects the raven haired actress. Kanae couldn't hide it all and smiled sweetly as Kyoko's laughter filled the room. She watched the copper top smile and giggle at their friendly antics and couldn't help but feel better. In all honesty, the moment Kyoko hung up the phone Kanae felt instantly better, because now Kyoko was with her and being with the one you love always made your day brighter.

"You're here really early, Moko-san. I thought I would be the only one here. Did everything go really well with your drama this morning?" Kyoko asked excitedly. Today, they had a cast meeting with a drama they were working on together. It was just a meet and greet for the director and cast of the show. This would be the first time working a real show together and both of the women were eager to see how it will turn out. Kanae actually worked through breaks this morning on her other show to get here early just in case a situation like this should occur.

"Of course," Kanae said confidently with a smile. "Everything was done in one take so they let us out early. How did your shoot go?"

Kyoko smiled brightly and answered, "Great! They took pictures of so much, and the magic done to me was so incredible. I can't wait until you see it, Moko-san." Kanae knew that in Kyoko world magic equaled make-up in this sentence. She actually referred to a lot of things as magic, but Kanae always understood what she was saying. _See… would Tsuruga Ren know the difference?_

"I'm sure you won't leave me alone until I see the spread. When does it come out?" Kanae asked in a casual tone. Kyoko recently signed a contract with a cosmetic line. Oh, did she talk everyone's ear off that week. She was already a perfect spokesman because of her flawless skin but adding her recent fame, not only as an actress but also as Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend, the company threw all of their tricks to snag her. Yet, all they had to do was say the magic word - make-up - and Kyoko signed.

"Next month," she replied with a gleeful voice. "They painted my face in so many different ways, with all different colors. I felt like a new person each time. It was so much fun!" Kyoko squealed with excitement as she described all the different things she remembered, and Kanae listened with a happy smile on her lips.

"Why aren't you wearing any now? Did you tell me your contract gave you like an unlimited supply of their product?" Kanae asked. Kyoko was free and clean of anything marring her face, yet Kanae still thought she was beautiful.

"Not unlimited. I have a limit of 100,000 yen or the duration of the contract, which ever ends first," Kyoko pouted making Kanae laugh.

"Do you really think you can spend that much in make-up over a six month period?" When Kyoko blushed, Kanae laughed even harder.

"It's not funny!" Kyoko whined. "I already used up like 40,000 of it, and it's my first week!" The laughter died down leaving Kanae's eyes sparkle.

"It doesn't matter, Kyoko. You look great without all that stuff," Kanae said sincerely as she gently caressed Kyoko's cheek.

Kyoko didn't mind the contact as she smiled brightly at her friend and abruptly hugged her. "Thank you, Moko-san!" Kanae lightly returned the hug until she saw the front door start to open.

"Alright, get off," Kanae jokingly shoved Kyoko back into her seat, making the innocent naïve girl giggle.

The meeting went well. Everyone was pleasant, but the director seemed overly artistic. He spent an hour trying to describe his vision of the show talking about the array of emotions and depths of human interactions. It was all fine and dandy until he started to describe it using food analogies; though Kyoko seemed to understand it. Kanae and the rest of the cast were lost. By the end of the meeting and all that talk of food, Kanae was hungry.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere?" Kanae asked Kyoko as soon as they left the room.

"Oh, I would love to, but I need to go head to my next shoot. I'm sorry, Moko-san," Kyoko replied genuinely sorry.

"It's fine. Are we still going out tomorrow?" Kanae asked.

"Yes! Ten o'clock at your place. I won't be late!" Kyoko said eagerly then waved goodbye. Kanae smiled softly and waved, watching her go.

"It's a date," Kanae whispered to herself.

_The next day_

Kanae paced around her apartment restlessly. She couldn't believe how nervous she got when Kyoko came over. She felt like a school girl with a crush. Technically, she was. She was only a year older than Kyoko though - out of high school age. Kyoko graduated high school early and almost at the same time she graduated LoveMe. Again during that same time, Kanae started to take more notice to the pixie girl she called a friend, especially the increasingly awkward moments when they changed in front of each other. Well, it only became weird and more interesting for her, Kyoko was still very oblivious.

Kanae as never that type of girl, nor did she hold any special interest in that type of physical interaction. Yet, she couldn't help but notice how pretty her best friend was, her long slim legs, the soft curve of her hip up to her tiny waist, her flat tummy going up to her ribs and her small but lovely breasts. The way that Kyoko's girly underwear seemed to hold her made Kanae's eyes linger just a little longer than was proper. Kanae dismissed the whole thing until Ren finally confessed.

It wasn't until then that Kanae realized how much more Kyoko meant to her. How much more she wanted from Kyoko than just friendship. She wanted to make her smile, to make her laugh and recently to make her fluster with love. More than anything, Kanae wanted to be with Kyoko, to have Kyoko look at Kanae the way Kyoko looks at Ren. The moment that Kanae realized this, her jealousy towards Ren quadrupled, making it difficult for her to be around him or them. Luckily, the only time she was forced to be around them was when Ren was dropping her off or picking her up from one of their get-togethers.

There was a knock at her door making Kanae jump out of her skin momentarily. _Speak of the devils, _she thought to herself as she took a deep calming breath. She quickly opened the door to find Kyoko and no Ren.

"Where's Mr. Wonderful?" Kanae asked sarcastically. She honestly didn't care, yet she found herself asking where he was anyway.

She walked in and replied, "He dropped me off up front and left. I told him to come up and say hi, but he…" Kyoko hesitated then smiled, "couldn't." Kanae eyed her suspiciously.

"What was the real reason?" Kanae asked as she closed the door behind her. She knew all of Kyoko's expressions, and she was hiding something.

Kyoko blushed. "He doesn't think you like him and didn't want to be a bother," she admitted quietly. Kanae's eyes widened. _Was I that obvious?_

"I know," Kyoko said astounded, mistaking Kanae's shocked face to mean that Kanae disagreed with his analysis. "I told him he was being silly, and that you have nothing against him, but he still didn't want to come up."

"Bah, let him think whatever he likes. You still love me right?" Kanae asked playfully, making Kyoko fluster in a rush agreement.

"Of course, I love you, Moko-san! You are my #1 Best Friend!" Kyoko quickly stated coupled with a large hug.

"#1?" Kanae said coldly. "Does that mean you have other best friends?"

"No, only you!" Kyoko corrected and hugged tighter, making Kanae laugh and return the hug. The first thing on their agenda today was dress up. It was starting to be a tradition with them. While Kanae loathed it at the beginning, it became a necessary thing for them to do before going out. If they wanted to be able to go out and not be bothered, they had to change their look. Today, Kanae put on a long wavy dirty blonde wig with very light make-up, while Kyoko sported a long straight black wig with darker more vibrant colors.

"I don't think anyone is going to recognize us today," Kyoko said as she applied the final touches of Kanae's make-up. They always did each other's make-up and hair. It was something they fell into at Kyoko's persistence, and Kanae actually found it enjoyable. She was able to look at Kyoko all she wanted, run her fingers though her hair and enjoy the feel of her without any consequences. Once Kyoko was done, she jumped back in glee, and Kanae looked at the mirror.

"Yeah, you look nice but give me a piece of gum, and I'll look a bimbo," Kanae said and proceeded to act accordingly, chewing on a piece of imaginary gum.

"You will never look like a bimbo," Kyoko countered while laughing. "You are too beautiful and elegant for that. Plus, no bimbo would wear those clothes." Kanae looked down at herself. She wore a rosy red lace shirt and brand new dark blue jeans. "Perhaps if you do this…" Kyoko started to pull up her lace blouse up, revealing her stomach then pulled on of the sleeves to slip them off her shoulders.

"Though, you would need to wear a mini skirt or something shorter," Kyoko admitted after taking a step back and looking at her.

"Then let me borrow your shorts," Kanae teased making Kyoko blush and pushed the top back down and the sleeves back up.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko cried looking down at them.

"Look at them! You are all leg. If I was Tsuruga and I saw you dressed like that, I wouldn't let you out of the house," Kanae joked semi-seriously, making Kyoko blush even harder. They were really, really short and were also low rise, but the aurora blue flutter-sleeve top covered everything up nicely. The more that Kyoko thought about it, the darker her face grew and Kanae's smile faded.

_Looks like I hit the nail on the head. _"Did he try to keep you today?" Kanae asked suspiciously, causing Kyoko's face to match her shade of lipstick.

"We…we…we… should go!" Kyoko stammered, grabbed Kanae's hand and pulled her out of her apartment. Kanae didn't like the way she reacted to that question causing her mood to damper, yet the moment that Kyoko's arm hooked with hers, Kanae found it difficult to stay mad at her. _She's with me now. It's okay._

They went out shopping; walking down the streets, stopping at any store either one of them thought may be interesting. They tried on various things, new sunglasses, hats, cheap jewelry and looked at everything that showed some appeal. It was the simplest thing in the world, and Kanae never had so much fun. They made each other laugh and there wasn't a serious frown the whole afternoon. They didn't buy much, just enjoying each other's company throughout the day. They had lunch at a small okonomiyaki shop, where Kanae was blessed with Kyoko's cooking, and then they took a walk in the park to try and burn off some of the calories.

"Where are you going this weekend?" Kanae begrudgingly asked, the curiosity of her phone conversation finally getting to her.

Kyoko smiled. "Actually, we are going to Unohama Beach in Niigata. We'll be leaving very early Saturday and coming back Sunday afternoon. It feels like a rush, but that is the only time we both had off. Plus, this is our first overnight trip," she admitted. The way that she said it made Kanae pause.

"I thought you guys took trips out of town all the time," Kanae asked curiously.

"We do but they are just day trips. We are planning a trip to see his parents in California, but we still have a few months till then," Kyoko explained as they walked. Kanae felt like there was more to this than she was letting on so she waited patiently for her to feel comfortable enough to explain.

"I'm a little nervous about going," Kyoko finally admitted.

"Why?" She asked, willingly taking the bait.

"What if he," she paused. "If he wants to do…" she let the statement go unfinished, her embarrassment getting the best of her.

"Ah," was all Kanae could say. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of them together. She was happy that they haven't been together like that yet, but this weekend might be it. The knowledge that Kyoko was thinking of him in that way, and that they were this close saddened her.

"Kyoko, if you aren't ready yet, perhaps you shouldn't go on the trip," Kanae said honestly. She really didn't want her to go. She didn't want Kyoko and Ren to take that next step.

"I don't know. I want to make him happy," she whispered.

Kanae grimaced and responded angrily, "What about your happiness? Didn't he even think for one moment that this might make you uncomfortable? That perhaps you weren't ready yet?" _He doesn't understand you like I do. I would never push you into anything you weren't ready for. We would take things slow and simply be together, just like this. _Kanae desperately wanted to add all this, but knew she couldn't.

Kyoko was stunned by the venom in Kanae's tone and stuttered a reply, "Y…y…yes. H…he did." She thought about it for a moment and her next words had more strength. "Yes, of course he did. We talked about this for a long time and I agreed to go on the trip. It's the next step, and I want to take it." She finished with determination, causing Kanae's heart to break.

"We should buy you a swimsuit then," Kanae declared with a brave smile.

_Saturday Night_

Kanae couldn't sleep. The whole day she kept thinking about what Kyoko was doing. How sexy she looked in her new swimsuit and kept wishing that she was the one there to rub the sun block on her pure white skin, there to keep her warm at night. She closed her eyes thinking of her and flashes of him touching her, kissing her kept invading her own fantasies.

Finally after hours of just lying in bed, she got up, hoping that the news or something on television would help her doze off. She turned on the news, keeping the volume low, and went to make herself a hot cup of tea in the false hopes that it would lure her to sleep. There was nothing really worth reporting today. More companies laying off people, the war in the middle east has taken another turn for the worst, new drivel of the royal couple in England getting married and then the sports announcers took over. Her tea was ready by now, and she had to find something new to watch. Sports were simply not her thing.

As she flipped the channels, there was a knock at her door. Kanae frowned and looked at the time. It was nearly 1 in the morning. No one safe would come to her door at this hour. She quickly turned off the TV, hoping that whoever it was would simply go away. She wasn't equipped to deal with a robber, let alone anything worse. She shut off the lights, grabbed her phone and looked around for the heaviest thing she could whack the guy with. All she could find was a chair. She gripped it back of it and lifted it up to at least throw it at them. _Oh God, please don't let it be a robber._

She crept closer to the door and there was another knock, louder this time. After a moment, she heard a soft sigh and then a thump. Kanae licked her lips and tried to ready herself. Surely they were going to try and knock down the door now.

_Any minute now…_

Nothing. Kanae's arms grew tired and set the chair down, but dragged it with her to the door. She forced herself to look out the little peep hole and found shoes, going up to a pair of knees being hugged by a pair of arms and a bright orange set of hair blocking the rest.

"Kyoko?" She called out in shock.

"Moko-san? You're awake! Can I come in?" She called out, and Kanae could hear the tears in her voice. She immediately opened the door and ushered her friend inside, locking the door behind her quickly.

"You scared me half to death coming over at this hour. What's wrong?" She asked as she turned the lights back on.

Kyoko kept her eyes wide so the tears wouldn't fall. She shook her head and looked down miserably. "I couldn't do it," she cried, and Kanae fought to scream out in joy. "I just couldn't. I asked him if we could just come home and we did. He's probably so upset with me."

"Hey, hey now," Kanae went over to her putting her arms around her shoulder. "Don't you dare think of him. You did the right thing," she assured her. Kyoko merely shook her head, fear and worry filling her watery eyes. Kanae lead her to the couch, and gently urged her to sit down.

"He's going to break up with me. I know it. Moko-san, what am I going to do?" A single tear ran down her cheek as she spoke.

Kanae's mouth twisted in disgust and confusion. "Do you still want to be with him if he wants to break up with you just because you didn't have sex with him?"

"I… well, no I guess not," Kyoko admitted after a moment.

"So then what's wrong?" She asked again, but knew the answer. Kyoko loved him, loved him like the air she breathed, so the question is why was she here and not in his arms?

_It's because she's meant to be with me, _Kanae thought arrogantly.

"I want to be with him. Moko-san, I can't…" _live without him, _another thing that didn't need to be said. It was written all over her face and as much as Kanae hated to admit it, it was written all over his. Kyoko probably misunderstood something he did or responded to. If they were getting hot and heavy, he probably left frustrated yes, but a cold shower does wonders. She would know. Kanae sighed at her hopeless friend and decided to give her another response.

"You are going to tell him no then," Kanae said frankly.

Kyoko blinked. "No?"

"That's right. If he says he wants to break up with you. Tell him no. That you don't want to break up and that he should just wait until you are ready for _that._" She said sourly. "If he loves you then he will wait." Kanae watched Kyoko try to come to terms with the advice given, not believing for a moment that the great Tsuruga Ren would wait.

"You have to understand that it is hard for him too," Kanae said. She sighed and looked away. "He wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him. It's difficult to see you and not want to touch you, to hold you. When you smile, it just makes him weak in the knees, and he wants nothing more than to kiss you while holding you tightly," she said with a feeble voice.

"You think so?"

Kyoko's voice held awe, drawing Kanae's attention back at her. Kanae smiled weakly at her and nodded sharply once. "I know so," she stated, _because I feel the same way. _Kyoko's eyes brightened, and she started to smile as her fears and worries washed away with hope and anticipation. Kanae jumped as Kyoko unexpectedly hugged her.

"Thank you, Moko-san! I love you so much," Kyoko proclaimed cheerily. Here Kanae was, wrapped in the arms of the one person she could give her heart to, and she was forced to help her patch things up with another man. A man Kanae knew she couldn't compete with because he was Tsuruga Ren: Japan's number 1 actor, sexiest man alive, the holder to Kyoko's treasured heart, while she was simply an up and coming actress, a woman and her friend. Even with that knowledge, she held Kyoko in her arms and whispered softly and lovingly into her ear.

"I love you too."


	24. Declaration

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired Song. **

**This was requested by Lost-puppyEYES . Another attempt at a song/story mash up of the requested songs. ****David Cook** - Declaration and Acceptance - So Contagious

** I think the story is more towards Declaration (Ren's POV), but I tried to put in So Contagious with Kyoko's attitude towards Ren. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost 5pm, and Daruma-ya was setting up all the tables and prepping food to open for the dinner crowds. The Taisho was behind his station as per the norm, but had a watchful eye on the young man who was trying his best to help the Okami-san set the dinning room.

"Don't forget the wipe the table first, then place the mat," the kindly older and more patient woman told Sousuke for the third time making the Taisho regret the decision to hire more help. With Kyoko's success in entertainment, she had to cut back her hours to zero, thus leaving the little restaurant empty handed. The Taisho insisted that they didn't need the help, but his loving wife fell ill due to exhaustion and disproved that statement. This was Sousuke's third day working at the little shop.

Sousuke struggled to make everything perfect, not because he was a perfectionist, but because he felt the owner's eyes burning holes of disapproval in his back. This was his first job since he turned 15, and he wanted to give them a good impression. While the Taisho never stated anything negative about his work, he never says anything good either. The only real criticism he received is from his wife, and they are usually all very good things. Other than the Taisho's scary aura, the job was great. It provided decent pay with good flexible hours. It was near his high school, and the bus route going home was near by.

"Sousuke-kun, could you get that," Okami-san shouted out at the sound of a knock at the side door.

"Yes, Okami-san," Sousuke said politely and tucked the towel he was wiping with in his apron. He nervously glanced at the Taisho as he walked past him. Their eyes met momentarily causing Sousuke to quickly retreat. The moment he turned the corner into the little hall way and out of the owner's sight, a huge weight lifted off his chest. He took a deep breath and causally walked towards the door. Sousuke opened the door expecting a delivery of some sort and found something completely different.

"Hi, is Kyoko ready?" Ren asked with a smile.

"I'm Here! I'm Here!" Kyoko came rushing down the stars with a pair of canvas shoes in one hand and her purse in the other. She ran to the door and quickly slipped them on. Ah, yes. This was the other reason why he was determined to stay working here. He got to see movie stars on a semi-regular bases and cute ones at that.

"Sorry, Ren, I came home late and had to rush to get ready. I barely made it," Kyoko explained and looked to Sousuke. "Thank you for getting the door, Kouda-kun. Have a good day tonight and remember," Kyoko leaned in causing Sousuke to blush lightly, "work hard and Taisho-san will like you," she whispered to him then bounced back with a bright smile. Sousuke was blushing like mad but was able to nod rapidly.

Ren coughed causing both Kyoko and Sousuke to look up at him. He spoke with a little smile, "Ready?"

"Yes," Kyoko said with a dazzling smile and proceeded to leave with him. Sousuke watched her walk past him, his eyes gliding over her little body appreciatively. She was wearing a simple white tank top with a flowery design and pale cream short shorts which drew his eye to her long legs. His eyes moved up her legs and towards her ass when it was suddenly blocked by a jean clad leg. He glanced up and found Tsuruga Ren glaring down at him threateningly. Sousuke's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back as Ren reached out for the door knob.

"Have a good night, Kouda-kun," Ren said darkly sending a chill down Sousuke's back as Ren closed the door between them. Though some people, even if they are movie stars, are scarier than the Taisho.

"Who was that, Kyoko?" Ren asked still a little annoyed with the boy's gaze on Kyoko. He opened the car door for her as she replied.

"Kouda Sousuke. He started this Monday to replace my spot at the restaurant," she stated quickly. Ren closed the door for her, walked to the other side and hopped in. She picked up the topic as soon as he was in the car.

"Taisho-san makes him nervous. I keep telling him that he is a really sweet man, but he's still sort of scared of him," Kyoko said confused making Ren laugh.

"Only you think he is sweet, well his wife probably does too. That man scares me too," Ren confessed as he made his way into traffic.

Kyoko looked at him astonished. "You are afraid of the Taisho?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied as if it was obvious. "That man is very talented with a knife, remember?"

Kyoko laughed lightly. "He is a chef. Of course he is good with a knife. I'm good with a knife too. Does that mean you are afraid of me?" She teased, and Ren shook his head as a reply. _That man treats you like a daughter and me the unworthy boyfriend. _Ren wanted to stay but couldn't. If that man knew of Ren's intentions towards Kyoko, he wouldn't be able to run away fast enough. Granted, they weren't dating, so he really shouldn't have anything to be worried about with Daruma-ya's owner.

After all this time, they still weren't together. Things had progressed so well with each other during the years even if no feelings were revealed. He was able to convince her that they were close enough friends to warrant them the right to call each other by their first name without honorifics. They even started doing things together in their free time like going to dinner, to a movie or even a little vacation here or there. The only problem was it was all in the name of friendship.

Kyoko insisted she pay her own way now that she had the money to do so. If Ren snuck in and paid for everything, Kyoko repaid him one way or another with a surprise lunch or gift almost equal to the amount he paid. It was actually scary how accurate she was. If they did go out of town, it was separate rooms, sometime even different floors. He couldn't hold her hand, hug her or kiss her like he wanted to. There were mild friendly touches, a gentle touch on his arm, helping her up or down something, and sometimes they would hug, but nothing that lingered. There were certain points in their "dates" where Ren found it insanely difficult not to do what he wanted. He came close several times, and each time Kyoko changed the mood drawing him back into himself. It was as if she had this internal sensor that was tuned into his mood, and she adjusted accordingly canceling out the ones she didn't like and encouraging the ones she did.

"We are picking up Yukihito-san, right?" Kyoko asked bringing Ren out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied and asked, "Do we need to pick up Kanae-chan?"

"No, she said she would meet us there. She recently got her license and is eager to use her new car," Kyoko explained. Kanae turned twenty just a few months back. She immediately got her permit and a "new" used car to continue her independent status. Kyoko drove with her already, but Kanae was so nervous on the road that Kyoko voted to ride with Ren so Kanae could concentrate on driving.

"You are going to turn twenty soon, are you getting ready to drive too?" Ren asked with a little smile.

Kyoko pouted as Ren brought up this old conversation again. "I told you I was going to get my license. I'll wait until I'm twenty to start learning."

Ren sighed. "You need to be twenty to start the process not to start learning. I keep offering to teach you. That way you can get your license right away."

"I really don't see why I need to learn anyway," Kyoko whined, "I can…"

"No," Ren interjected sharply. "You are not using public transportation," he stated almost angrily as he pulled up to the curve where Yukihito waited.

As soon as Yukihito got in, Kyoko turned to him and asked in a huff, "Yukihito-san, tell Ren that he is being ridiculous."

"Ren, you are being ridiculous," he stated but added, "What are we talking about?"

"Kyoko doesn't want to get her license when she turns twenty, insisting on using public transportation," Ren answered.

"Kyoko, you are being ridiculous," Yukihito reversed his statement making Kyoko plop back down in her seat angrily.

"Thank you, Yukihito. Kyoko, just let me teach you," Ren said exasperatedly.

"Kyoko-chan, you are famous. It would be best if you drove in a private car for your own safety. There are a lot of fans out there that would gladly take you home with or without your consent," Yukihito explained truthfully making the car grow silent with horrible thoughts crawling through everyone's mind.

"It's one of the main reasons Ren drives you everywhere," Yukihito added earning a quick glare from the mentioned driver.

"Really?" Kyoko asked Ren innocently.

Ren coughed lightly but nodded. "I do worry about you riding around town or walking everywhere. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he said with a casual tone. At least he hoped it was casual. He risked a glance at the girl next to him and saw a very sweet smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Ren," she said endearingly. She looked up at him and spoke, "Okay. I let you teach me to drive as long as we don't do anything risky, and it's in WIDE OPEN places." She animated the words wide open by spreading her arms out around her making both men laugh.

"Deal. Yukihito can schedule something for us, and I'll have you doing your own car stunts in two weeks," Ren jeered making Kyoko pale in fear and Yukihito snicker in the back seat. _He probably could teach her that too. _Yukihito thought to himself.

"I'm off right now, so I'm not scheduling anything for the rest of the night," Yukihito announced. Tonight was not about work or any work related social gatherings. Tonight was about friends and fun. Tonight, they were going bowling.

It was much easier getting Kyoko to go out when it was with a group, and the only people that Ren could be around comfortably was Kyoko and Yukihito and of course Kanae always came into the picture. At first, Ren was apprehensive with Kanae's addition; however, it was quickly resolved when everyone realized she simply didn't care about how Ren acted. She was the same if he was being Ren or Kuon.

"There are a lot of people. Are you sure it's okay if we play here?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the three story building lighting up the darkening sky. It was Saturday night, the only night all of them had off in a while, and Kyoko always wanted to do normal things like movies and karaoke.

"Don't worry," Yukihito assured her, "I booked us a private room and ensured our privacy on our way in and out of the building. We will have to pull around to the side entrance though." He pointed towards the location, and Ren put his car in gear to drive over.

"Oh, I should call Moko-san and tell her about that," Kyoko said as she pulled out her phone. She spoke briefly into it and started apologizing profusely then hung up.

"She's already inside in disguise. She said she had to retreat into the ladies room to escape being hit on," Kyoko explained a little worried. "Ever since she did that romantic drama, she is constantly being hounded by men." Both men flushed a little remembering watching that movie. They had to - it was Kyoko's best friend. Kanae played a host in a gentlemen's club which required their host to greet their clients in very alluring lingerie. It was a "no touching but you can look as much as you like" establishment. The story was about her falling in love with a client who turns out to be a cop looking for a serial killer targeting hosts like herself. Kanae's fan base skyrocketed after that movie and both men understood why. Kanae had a beautiful body.

Yukihito called management to announce their arrival, and they were promptly escorted in. The place was crawling with people of all ages, and their secured walk was a little more open than what they were hoping for. Ren still dressed appropriately with a cap, sunglasses and a light throw over but Kyoko didn't. She looked down and towards the wall trying to hide as best as she could when she stumbled. Strong hands steadied her causing her to smile at the assistance.

"I should have dressed better," Kyoko admitted to Ren, her eyes glancing to the crowd.

"You're fine. Just stay close," Ren said and placed his right arm around her shoulder. She nodded and stepped closer to him allowing his larger frame to hide her from the crowd. The side entrance was actually the farthest point from the elevator imaginable, and they simply couldn't cut through the floor like a normal person. They hugged the walls like a little train, the manager heading the line, Yukihito next with Ren and Kyoko trailing the end. With a place as crowded as this, people were bound to pass them, but when they did, Ren moved up or behind Kyoko to block their view. It was all masterfully done, and Kyoko was fighting not to laugh at how hard he worked at it as they reached the elevator.

They had to wait a few moments for the elevator doors to open, and Kyoko could sense how annoyed Yukihito was becoming. She looked up at Ren and found that he seemed indifferent by the whole thing, simply waiting patiently while hiding her from view. She was leaning against the wall with Ren standing directly in front of her, his scent enveloping her. He was so close, that she really didn't need to reach out to touch him and while she wanted to, she held still. The doors finally dinged open to a group of teenagers pouring out laughing and talking. Ren immediately stepped forwards turning his back to the group and pressing Kyoko against him. She grasped his dark blue throw over and hid her face against his chest.

"Come on," Yukihito announced, and they quickly entered the little room.

"WAIT!" Someone called out and actually entered the elevator with them before the doors could close. A small group of two boys and a girl joined them causing Yukihito's manager aura to come up. He stood in front of the two stars while Ren and Kyoko stood in the corner facing each other. Kyoko was again caged in the corner of the tiny room completely surrounded by Ren making her fight not to laugh at how serious these two men were making everything. The group of three was laughing and talking so loudly, Ren thought it safe to talk.

"What's so funny?" Ren whispered to her.

Kyoko let a little giggle slip as she replied softly, "You. Mr. Bodyguard." Her hands were still holding onto his open shirt, so she playfully tugged it.

He pouted making her laugh a little louder. "I draw too much attention to be a bodyguard," he declared.

"That's true," she agreed and then ran her hand over his shirt smoothing out the fabric and making his heart dance wildly. "I think you would make a good bodyguard though with your skills and size," she said with a low deep voice while looking at his chest.

"There is only one body I want to protect, and it isn't my own," he whispered huskily. Kyoko glanced up at him and her breath froze at her throat as the Emperor of the night gazed down at her. Her face heated up and her body hummed with his close proximity. Her eyes slowly ran down the person in front of her and stopped at her hand at his stomach. She licked her lips as her fingers started playing with the little design on his t-shirt slowly going down his torso.

"I'm sure that body would be very appreciative of all your efforts," she whispered in a voice Ren has only heard once in a blue moon. His hands clenched as her fingers trailed down his stomach to the edge of his belt and then away from him completely as she spoke. Kyoko was flirting with him. It was these moments that made him want to crack, and she was very careful in picking them. She always did it when they were in public, always when they were planning to be in public for hours on end rendering him completely unable to act on his desires. By the time he got her alone, he calmed down enough to hold himself back, and she never tried to tempt fate.

The elevator opened into a narrow hallway with a dozen or so doors. The three teens left the room completely oblivious to the movie stars with them. Ren took a deep breath and took the hardest step he has ever had to take, away from Kyoko. She was still blushing but ducked under his arm and started walking slightly in front of him and behind an angry Yukihito.

"…I stated privacy. I am paying for that. Do you even realize the chaos that could have incurred with that so call security?" Yukihito yelled at the poor apologizing manager all the way to the room.

"It's fine, Yashiro-san," Ren stated in his charming smile. "We got here safe and sound. Right, Kyoko-san?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she went into professional mode as well.

"Yes, we are fine," she confirmed and walked through the door being held open for them.

Ren turned to the manager who seemed relieved and star struck. "I sincerely hope that the rest of our night will go as planned, though," Ren started, and his smile got a little brighter. "I would hate to blog about a bad experience I had here," he threatened causing the manager to bow down repeatedly and assure them a completely private and entertaining night with food and drinks at their disposal. Ren walked in leaving the manager to Yukihito again.

"You don't blog, Ren," Kyoko whispered to him with a sly smile.

Ren grinned. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that. You won't imagine the service we are going to get now." Kyoko laughed but shook her head.

"I'm going to go down to collect Kanae-chan," Yukihito spoke into the room and left with the manager, closing the door behind him. Kyoko's eyes went wide realizing that they were now alone.

"Ah!" Kyoko yelled suddenly, "We don't have shoes. I should go get them." She started walking towards the door and was promptly deterred by the other person in the room.

"You shouldn't go out there. I'm sure they will bring them up soon," Ren replied with a knowing voice. Kyoko froze as her mind tried to think of another excuse to leave when she saw his hand slowly reach out for her. She took a tentative step back.

"Drinks! Are you thirsty?" She asked with a dry throat that she didn't have to fake. The closer he got the drier her mouth went.

Ren chuckled. "Why so nervous? You weren't nervous in the elevator," he whispered as his fingers touched the back of her hand. She jumped and crossed her arms under her breast.

"I'm not nervous," she lied making his smile widened. His hand continued up as if her arm didn't move. A shiver ran through her as his fingers lightly tickled up her bicep.

"I believe you were talking about appreciating a job well done. What kind of gratitude do you believe I would be entitled to?" Ren asked with a seductive tone. Kyoko couldn't move from her spot worried that her body would advance instead of retreat. Blood rushed towards her skin as her heart went into overtime at his words. She couldn't look at him, her eyes tightly shut. She felt his hand curve around her shoulder and cup the side of her neck. His thumb lightly caressed her lower lip causing her to whimper.

"MO!" The door slammed open making the two jump away from each other in shock. "I don't care how many times they say 'I'm sorry'. I was stuck out there with all those assholes hitting on me as if they knew me, all because they thought I was some sort of groupie trying to met _Tsuruga Ren_," she scoffed his name making Ren frown.

"Hello to you Kanae-chan," Ren said with slight amusement.

"Un," she waved off his greeting and threw her purse into the chair.

"I'm so sorry, Moko-san," Kyoko quickly ran to her friend's side with big tear-filled gold eyes. Yukihito quickly closed the door behind them and just watched Kyoko trying to cheer up her friend.

"Were we interrupting something?" Yukihito teased making Ren frown.

"Of course not," Ren stated, "Are they going to bring up the shoes?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Yukihito snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, they will be here soo…" there was a knock at the door, "…n. That's probably them."

The door opened to reveal three different employees all assigned with different tasks. The first one had a cart with their shoes. The second and third were their servers, the first taking their drink orders and the second waiting behind for food. They were all going to eat there, Kyoko threatening Ren if he didn't and Kanae threatening all of them with a violent death if they ordered too many fatty foods.

The private room had two alleys all done up in funky glowing colors and a fake rock design to make it look like you are bowling in a cave. They had a U-shaped couch around the scoring pedestal. There was a little table behind the couch for them to eat and then a small rack of different weighted bowling balls in the back of the room. The only other thing in the room was a wall mounted phone that rang the bar on the second floor.

It didn't take long to start the first game. They split up into teams of two, Kyoko jumping at the opportunity to play with Kanae.

"Ladies first," Yukihito offered up the lane to the girls. Kyoko was first up with her bright orange ball. She carefully walk up to the alley, line up her shot and let it roll all the while Ren sat back watching her cute derrière in those tiny shorts. She knocked out 6 pins in the first throw and then the last four on her second try. Kyoko set the mood by jumping up in a cheer making all their spirits lift. Yashiro followed, Kanae was next, and Ren took up the tail. The drinks came in, Yukihito and Ren sharing a bottle of sake, Kanae and Kyoko having water and soon after the end of the first game the food came. "Moko-san, how often do you play? You scored a hundred points more than any of us," Kyoko asked as she filled her plate with a sample of food. "I don't," Kanae replied and all three of them looked up at her waiting for her to tell the truth. Kanae sighed. "Okay, so I've played a little," she confessed, but they still didn't believe her. She groaned, "Fine! I worked at a bowling alley as my first job and rather than going home I stayed there playing around. NONE of you will ever mention that to anyone, got it?" She glared at each of them threatening. Ren and Yukihito laughed softly and continued to serve themselves. "That's not so bad Moko-san. I bet it was rather fun," Kyoko started as she plated her meal. "I've done a lot worse than that. I grew up as a nakai, training to be the Okami. All of you know that one and you know about Daruma-ya. I was a dishwasher and server there, a cashier at Moz Burger and at a yen shop, a gas attendant at a Yorofuko station, and I helped advertise random stores whenever I could. I even sold cakes during Christmas time," she finished with a smile, but the rest of them were looking at her in shock. "You joined LME when you were 16, right?" Yukihito asked curiously. Kyoko nodded as they finally sat down at the small table to eat. "So then you did all that within a year's time?" Yukihito asked. "Hmm," Kyoko started to think about it. "Let's see, we graduated middle school in March, and I just turned 15 so when we left Kyoto I was able to get a job right away, which was the Moz Burger job. Then I found the position at the yen shop about two weeks later and Daruma-ya came a few days after that when I went to go pick up food there. I quit everything but Daruma-ya at the end of January so it was about nine months." She laughed at all their stunned expressions. "You try paying 100,000 yen in rent every month at age 15 with two mouths to feed," Kyoko said in a challenging voice causing Ren and Kanae to choke on their food. "You never told me that!" Kanae exclaimed. Kyoko looked bashfully into her food as she answered, "Yeah, well I was stupid then. Life is much nicer now with all my earnings going to things I want." She grinned at that but blushed, "sort of selfish, huh?" 'No," all three of them said in unison.

"I can't believe you forgave that jackass," Kanae mumbled as she tore off a piece of chicken from a skewer.

Kyoko shrugged lightly. "He never said sorry, so I really never formally forgave him. I simply stopped caring. I found much better things to think about," she replied, sneaking a peak at the tall man sitting in front of her. Luckily, he was busying picking at his food with his chopsticks to notice her little admission.

"And you are all the better for it," Yukihito told her, "You've moved up leaps and bounds with all the roles you've played in, Kyoko-chan. I always thought you took up too much and blamed Ren for being a bad influence on you," Ren glared at him for that, but Yukihito ignored it and continued, "but now I know that you are actually taking it easy compared to those nine months."

Kyoko giggled at Ren's expression. "You do work too much, Ren," she told him with a little smile.

"I do not," Ren said defensively, "If I did, then I wouldn't have time for things like this."

Kyoko eyed him suspiciously. "If I didn't book this gathering with Yukihito-san, would you be at home tonight relaxing or working?"

"I would be at home," Ren said indignantly.

Yukihito snorted and answered honestly for him, "I had to move a meeting to make room for this. Right now we would be at LME with the producer of Tokyo Entertainment talking about the interview tomorrow morning."

"I knew it. You are lucky that I'm here to help you relax. What would you do without me Tsuruga Ren?" Kyoko asked rhetorically.

"I'd be married to my work," Ren responded softly making Kyoko stiffen with a pair of loaded chopsticks halfway to her mouth. _What did that mean? Why did that statement feel unfinished? _She thought as she looked at Ren, who was smirking sadly at his food. Kyoko suddenly burst into a nervous laugh and quickly changed the subject. The rest of the meal was filled up with light banter and playful conversation. After they ate, they continued playing, rotating partners. It was obvious that whoever paired with Kanae was going to win, but when Ren and Kyoko paired up, they gave her a run for her money. It was their fourth and final game, Ren stepped up, moved a little further to his left since he favored the right and let it go earning a strike and only five pins away from Kanae and Yukihito's score.

"STRIKE!" Kyoko yelled, bursting from her seat and cheered loudly while Ren threw his right fist into the air in celebration. He walked back with a big smile which only became brighter when Kyoko energetically hugged him. "That was great, Ren!" she exclaimed and pulled him down to sit next to her. He leaned forward drinking his bottle of water and watched with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Alright, Yukihito," Kanae said turning to her partner, "You need to knock down at least 6 pins. Just 6! If you do that, they can't win even if Kyoko pulls out a strike." She took a hold of the buzzed man's shoulders. "You can do this, or I will hurt you," Kanae growled. Kyoko and Ren laughed at the scene. Kanae was extremely competitive. Yukihito got up and retrieved his ball.

Kyoko leaned towards Ren and whispered, "Do you think he will do it?"

"I don't know. I think that last drink was one too many. We might be able to beat Kanae-chan," Ren replied in a slightly raised voice.

"No, you won't. I will not be beaten by a bunch of amateurs," Kanae snarled and yelled out to Yukihito, "COME ON! 6 PINS!"

"Yeah, I heard you, Moko!" Yukihito yelled back making Kanae curse at him for using Kyoko's pet name, but she remained quiet as he took his shot.

"Gutter ball, Gutter ball, Gutter ball," Kyoko chanted softly.

"Hey!" Kanae yelled at her, "I'll do the same when you take your shot so behave!" Kyoko pouted. She threaded her arm around Ren's and leaned up against him.

"He won't do it," she whispered in Ren's ear. He tilted his head to her, looking at her from the corner of eye with a sly smile.

"You're right. Look he's weaving," he responded.

Kyoko giggled as they conspired against their opponents. "I think he fell asleep," she teased, and Yukihito turned towards them with a little glare.

"I'm going to get a strike and break both of your little hearts," Yukihito snapped and threw his ball. Kyoko tightened her grip on Ren's arm as they all watched the ball slowly roll towards the right.

"Go, go, go…" Both Ren and Kyoko were leaning towards the right to encourage the ball to hit the gutter.

"LEFT! LEFT!" Kanae screamed out while Yashiro waved his hand towards the left as if he could influence its obvious destination.

"HA!" Kyoko screamed loudly making Ren flinch as the ball knocked down one pin. Kanae collapsed in her seat with a groan.

"QUIET!" Yukihito screamed out and everyone pressed their lips together. His ball came back, and he lifted it. Kyoko started giggling causing Yukihito to glare at her. She quickly hid behind Ren peaking over his large shoulder. Yukihito turned towards the alley, angled himself more towards the left and…

***COUGH* **

Yukihito skidded to a stop and turned towards the guilty party with a murderous glare.

"Water," Ren held up his water bottle and coughed a little more then smiled at him. He had leaned back in his seat with his arm resting behind Kyoko's seat. Kyoko pressed her face against his chest and was laughing so hard she was turning purple. Yukihito took a deep breath and lined up his shot again with the sound of Kyoko's snickering in the background. Before they could do any more tricks, he threw the ball and hoped that the gods were with him. The ball curved to the right once again but slowly started to move to the left. Everyone held their breath as the ball rolled closer and finally hit.

"THREE! YOU HIT THREE FREAKIN PINS!" Kanae yelled out as Yukihito staggered back to his seat.

"Calm down," he told Kanae. "That means Kyoko has to hit 9 or a strike to win. She won't do it." They both looked at the final player of the night. Ren had his hands on her shoulders rubbing lightly and whispering in her ear.

"You only need one more strike." Ren whispered encouragingly, "Just one, giving us the right to gloat over Kanae-chan for the rest of our lives."

"No, it doesn't!" Kanae yelled, but Ren ignored her.

"Yes, it does," he repeated making Kyoko smile. "You got two strikes last time. This is just like those. Do everything the exact same way. Okay?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes. I can do this. We will win!" She stayed sitting down and shook her head. "That feels really good though. Do I have to go?" She slumped her shoulders; Ren's strong hands making her body melt from the long day.

Ren chuckled and leaned in to whisper softly in her ear, "I promise to continue after you make the strike." She sighed but nodded and stood up, Ren letting his hands drop. He shifted to the edge of his seat preparing to watch the last shot. "You can do this! Go Kyoko!"

"Noooo, you can't! You're going to choke!" Kanae yelled out. Kyoko bent down to retrieve her ball and playfully sneered at Kanae then winked at Ren. She set up her throw and was about to go when Yukihito barked out. Kyoko faltered and looked back at them, noticing the older man's grin and a smug woman next to him.

"They won't do it again, Kyoko. Take your shot," Ren said darkly.

"I'm not scared of you," Kanae said defiantly making Yukihito laugh.

"You can add another person on the list that you can't manipulate, Ren," Yukihito added.

"I don't manipulate anyone," Ren replied defensively.

"Yeah, you do Co-star Killer. You bat your pretty brown eyes and all the girls go swooning except for these two," Yukihito stated, pointing at the two women languidly.

"I think I take offense to that. What in the…" Ren stopped when he heard the sound of pins falling. They all turned to look down the alley, Kyoko decided to take her shot while they argued. She groaned and fell to her knees.

"I got a split!" She cried. She threw the ball directly down the center causing all but three pins to fall, two on the left, one on the right.

Ren returned to his attention to the game and grimaced. "It's okay. Just knock down the two on the left. and we will still win."

"Or just get a gutter ball and allow the real winner to walk out undefeated," Kanae countered. Kyoko took a deep breath, several deep breaths as she waited for her ball. She looked at Ren who was encouraging her with a warm smile and Kanae, who was spitting daggers at her with her eyes. Kyoko smiled and shook her head knowing how much fun all of them were having.

"I MISSED!" Kyoko cried as they retreated to Ren's car. "I can't believe I completely missed," she sobbed with Yukihito whistling happily, and Kanae grinning from ear to ear.

"It's okay. It's just a game," Ren said for the umpteenth time. He had his arm around her shoulder holding her up as they walk, and she half heartedly cried.

"A game I completely dominated," Kanae sang mockingly causing Kyoko to groan and lean into Ren more. Kanae smiled and almost wished the night didn't have to end. "I'm parked at the other side, so I'll bid everyone goodnight here."

Kyoko bounced from her grieving and almost tackled Kanae with a hug. "Goodnight Moko-san. Thanks for coming! You had fun right?" Kyoko asked. Kanae promptly pushed her away, but replied positively with a warm smile then made her promise that next time it would be just the two of them.

The rest of them climbed into Ren's car with sore thumbs but happy spirits. The moment that Ren pulled into the traffic, Yukihito fell asleep. Kyoko laughed softly looking into the back.

"I think he drank too much," she whispered.

"Yes, he did," Ren agreed, "It's actually rare for him to do such things. He never lets himself go."

"Just like you," Kyoko added.

"Hmph, I always thought of myself as a relaxed, laid back person," he commented making Kyoko laugh.

"Absolutely not," she argued, "You get what six hours of sleep every night. You work yourself to the bone, often without breaks just to get to the next job on time. You barely eat, but I genuinely think it's because you are not hungry. Though, I'll break you of that bad habit soon enough. Then, what do you do on your free moments? You work out, read your scripts, or drive me everywhere. You are not a relaxed, laid back person."

"Okay, then how would you describe me?" Ren asked.

Kyoko paused to think about it, and then asked, "In how many words?"

"As many as you like, or until I take you home," Ren answered.

"Alright," she agreed and started listing the most obvious things first. "Hardworking, dedicated, honest, handsome, quiet, daring, amiable though sometimes scary so I'm going to add moody," she said with a smile.

"Moody?" he shot her an incredible look.

"Yes. Very. You'll be fine one moment and then angry the next, then smiling the next minute and then…" she paused and blushed for a moment, "something else the next. I can barely follow your moods as they seem to just appear out of context. Though I would like to think I'm getting the feel for them recently."

"How am I feeling now?"

Kyoko laughed. "A little annoyed but happy," she responded with a smile. Ren chuckled at her response and Kyoko added, "Now just happy, which is how I like you best." They arrived at Yukihito's apartment complex but instead of Ren pulling to the curve he drove inside.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take him upstairs," he opened his door and started to step out when he felt her hand on his arm.

"May I help?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment," he replied. Kyoko nodded as Ren maneuvered Yukihito out of his back seat. She blushed softly when the sleeping man whispered something naughty about a woman named Chika then laughed as he reached up and kissed Ren's cheek. Ren pushed him away but kept his grip on him. Kyoko smile as she watched him walk into the building. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was close to nine. Four games really didn't last long, but her hand was killing her, and they had to quit. It was a respectable time, Ren and Kanae both had early morning jobs so it was all for the best.

She jumped at the sound of the car door closing. "Sorry, I didn't realize you fell asleep," Ren apologized softly.

"Ah, ha, I didn't realize I did either," she said with a little laugh.

"Feel free to go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get to Daruma-ya," he offered, but she shook her head.

"I'll wait. Did you have fun?" She asked him hopefully.

"I did, did you?"

Kyoko nodded sharply. "Yes, I never really had friends to go out and have fun like this so I'm sort of taking advantage of that with all of you," she said in a dreamy tone then her smile faded in despair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that sounded so selfish. I want to you guys to have fun too, so I'm very careful what I plan, and I hope you are coming because you want to not because you feel like you have to. I would never want you to do something you didn't want to just for my sake. I mean, we could go do something else if you wanted," she ranted, and Ren had to interrupt here soon or she would continue.

"Kyoko, it's fine. You are one of the least selfish people I know and with all the trials you have gone through, you are entitled to a little self satisfaction," he assured her. He glanced at her finding a light blush on her face, but she seemed content at his words so he continued. "Plus, I would never agree to go somewhere I didn't want to go during my sporadic free time." Kyoko grinned at this, relieved with that last statement. The car grew quiet, Kyoko not feeling the need to respond yet Ren felt words bubbling out of his mouth.

"I really couldn't think of anything better then spending that time with you," he confessed. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the comfort he felt when he was around her, but they simply came out of their own will.

Kyoko blushed but nodded. "I actually couldn't agree more," she said honestly making Ren's heart skip a beat. Ren frowned slightly, and his nerves started to get the best of him, so much that he almost missed the turn to her place.

Once they arrived she sighed and looked at Ren with a soft smile. "Thank you for the ride and for coming tonight. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Kyoko, wait," he called out and took a deep breath as she hesitated, turning back towards him.

"Is everything okay, Ren?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, well I hope so," he said then laughed nervously. "Kyoko, do you enjoy spending time with me?"

Kyoko looked at him oddly but nodded. "Yes, of course I do," she replied.

"And am I safe in assuming that you enjoy talking to me and even coming to me for problems or advice, correct?" he asked gingerly.

"Yes," she said with a laugh at his obvious question, "Why all the questions?"

Ren took a deep breath now. _I've got the highs and the lows, now the big question. _"Do you find me attractive?"

Kyoko froze at this, and Ren's heart sunk as each second ticked away without an answer. "That is a silly question, Ren," she finally answered.

"Silly because you do? Or silly because there is no possible way that you would," he asked in all seriousness. Kyoko blinked at him completely dumbfounded by this conversation. She licked her lips nervously and felt her face heat up.

"Yes, Ren, I find you attractive. I'm not blind," she answered frankly.

Ren chuckled at her reply and finally looked at her. She was staring at him worried but curiously. She stayed quiet and was patiently waiting for him to reveal what he wanted to say. He smiled gently at her, knowing that if he dropped the conversation at this point, she wouldn't question him, or bring the topic up again. He didn't know if she did this for his sake or her own, but he loved her for it. He loved everything about her, her selfish and extremely unselfish side, her overly excited personality and her caring warmth that she showers him with every time they are together. Now he only wanted her love along with everything else.

"May I take you out on a real date?" He asked. After hours upon hours of thought, that felt like the safest step forward.

"A real date? That's an odd way of putting it," Kyoko said with a little smile. His brow furrowed in confusion. Fear, horror or even a flustered acceptance, those were the reactions he was expecting, not humor.

"I didn't want you to misunderstand me," he replied in a normal tone.

Kyoko nodded then tilted her head to the side. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" He repeated her question as if not understanding it then answered, "Because I like you." He licked his lips and threw caution to the wind, "I like you more than a friend, Kyoko. I want to be with you, date you like a real couple, but we can go as slow as you like," he eagerly explained. Something in his mind was screaming that this was a good thing. She was asking questions rather than rejecting him outright. She was open to the idea and actually thinking it through instead of discarding it completely. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he waited.

Kyoko looked at him with suspicious eyes then smiled as if trying to figure him out. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again thinking it over in her head. She suddenly laughed and shook her head. "You are too funny. Are you testing out a scene you have to do soon or something?" She asked completely shattering his heart. He grew angry and couldn't hide it.

"I'm not joking, Kyoko. I wouldn't do something that cruel to anyone, and never you. I lo…"

"Have you ever watched those infomercials on TV?" Kyoko interrupted Ren's words with a question so out of context that it threw him into silence.

"Yes," he answered puzzled.

"They always provide the best situation to sell you on the idea, cutting up tomatoes and bricks with a knife, or broadcasting jewelry in lots of lights to make it sparkle more than normal. Then they try and make it seem like it's the greatest deal ever by selling you multiples for a really low price and make the whole thing just too good to be true," she emphasized those last words and repeated them again. "Some things are just too good to be true."

Ren was appalled. "Are you comparing me to a piece of sh…"

"No," Kyoko quickly yelled. "No. Sorry bad analogy. I just find it difficult to believe the thought of you loving me. It's too good to be true," she said again to maintain her point.

Ren's face fell as he tried to understand her. "So you can never love me?" He asked heartbroken. Kyoko shook her head and opened the car door. She turned her back to him,

"How can I not love you," she confesses to the empty night and turned slightly towards him, "but I don't believe that you could ever love me." Ren was stunned as he saw tears run down her face.

"Goodnight, Ren," she spoke softly and started to leave the car. Ren snapped out and grabbed her arm making her gasp.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" He asked seriously.

Kyoko shook her head. She's often had thoughts, fantasies of them together. The moment she fell in love with him, she tried desperately to fight it and finally just let go. She allowed herself those feelings and simply accepted that he would never love her the way she loved him. Kyoko wouldn't go down that path again, wouldn't chase after him and force her unwanted feelings on another man, but there was always friendship. He, himself, declared them friends and she could cling on to that. As for his question….

"Nothing," she replied and slipped from under his grip. Out of everything she thought of that he could do to that question, she can dismiss in one way or another. It was all excusable so she couldn't really give him a good answer.

"Goodnight, Ren," she said again once out of the car. Ren watched her enter the restaurant grief-stricken but in deep thought. After half an hour, he turned on his car and left, but instead of turning right towards his condo, he turned left.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing before the man that saved him from his desolation and hoped that once again he could pull him out.

"Let's do it," Ren stated bluntly. Lory blinked at the younger man noticing pain and angry and so many other complicated emotions decorating his face.

"Are you sure?" Lory asked carefully, eyeing the boy in his bath rope.

"Completely," he replied with determination.

_Sunday morning 9AM_

"Hurry, Onee-sama! The show is going to start!" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs as Kyoko tried to make the tamagoyaki cook faster.

"Just give me two minutes, I'm almost done!" Kyoko shouted back. She honestly didn't understand why Maria called her over just to watch a morning talk show with her. Maria never showed any interest in these types of things, let alone spoke to Kyoko about wanting to watch it with her. Yet, Kyoko found herself woken up bright and early with a phone call from her saying she wanted Kyoko to come over today. In all honestly, Kyoko didn't have anything planned, so it wasn't a big deal.

ONEE-SAMA!" Maria screams pierce the fabric of time and drove Kyoko to work in top speed just to get her to stop yelling. She plated their breakfast and set them on a tray to take out into Maria's living room. Yes, Maria's living room, which was like the third one in the mansion.

"Okay!" Kyoko rushed, trying not to spill all of her hard work. Maria grinned happily as Kyoko entered the room, not because of the food but because of the plan. She was excited that she was able to participate that she really couldn't keep herself calm.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Maria said ecstatically. Kyoko smiled weakly at her, sat down and let out a deep breath.

"Are you ready? This is going to be so much fun! Are you ready?" Maria was practically jumping up and down in her spot with the remote tightly clutched in her hand.

"Yes," Kyoko replied with a laugh, "but I thought the show already started?" She asked.

"Oh, it has. I just paused it so you wouldn't miss anything," Maria stated with a huge smile. Kyoko wanted to collapse.

"Maria, if you could pause the show, why didn't you just wait patiently for me to finish cooking breakfast?" Kyoko asked exasperated.

"Because I really, really want to watch the show now. It's live you know. It's no fun to watch a live show recorded," Maria explained and pointed the remote towards the TV. Kyoko didn't have the will to explain that it was still going to be live, just with a short delay. The screen started moving, and the sound of the audience filled the room as the show started.

"Good Morning, Japan!" A woman in her late-thirties walked onto the middle of the stage, smiling and waving at the audience and camera.

"Thank you!" She yelled out to the crowd, bowing in thanks to all the screams and cheers. They finally died down, and she was allowed to introduce herself.

"Welcome and thank you for joining Tokyo Entertainment this Sunday morning. I'm Miwa-chan, your host and today we have some wonderful guests to speak with us including Goto Asataro, writer of the Miura mystery series, a comedy performance with stand up comedian Wada Kuro and last but definitely not least, the talented and most wanted man in Japan and soon in America, Tsuruga Ren!" The crowd screamed almost as loud as Maria did and everything made more sense to Kyoko. Maria wanted to watch Ren's interview. In all honesty, Kyoko wouldn't mind watching it either, but the questions on these shows were so silly. She knew more about the man that she could answer the questions herself, but the fans didn't and that was the point of these shows.

They broke for a commercial break as soon as the intro was completed, and Maria was looking at Kyoko expectantly. She really didn't understand why Maria was so excited about this or what Maria wanted from her, so she asked an obvious question.

"Are you excited to see Ren's segment?"

"Of course and you should be too," Maria said eagerly.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Nope!" Maria lied, badly. Kyoko took a deep breath and accepted Maria's barely kept secret. She would just have to wait and see. They watched the show and finished their breakfast about half way through. As soon as Kyoko settled down to finish the show, Maria jumped up, grabbed Kyoko's hand and started rushing her towards the car.

"Maria," Kyoko cried, "Where are we going? We are going to miss out on Ren's interview."

"No we aren't. I want to see it live instead," Maria demanded like a spoiled child, which actually surprised Kyoko since she really wasn't as bad as other children with a lot less; nevertheless, Kyoko followed Maria to the car and to the studio.

_Back at the studio…_

Ren sat nervously in his dressing room just staring at his image in the mirror. Yashiro was busy making calls and writing furiously in his notebook. This was going to make a big impact and everything was already planned out; however, it still took time to accomplish. Perhaps if he was more open in the past it wouldn't be difficult, but this was just so new and unusual it was going to hit the papers as soon as the words left his lips. They wanted to guard both parties in this situation with an air tight seal. This was supposed to be happy news, not a time for the blood suckers to feed.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened, revealing a stage hand, "Ten minutes left, Tsuruga-san."

Ren smiled. "Thank you." As soon as the door closed, Ren took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hunching over, his hands coving up his face, and he counted to ten to try and calm his nerves.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Yukihito's voice was right next to him. Ren didn't even notice when he stopped talking on the phone.

"Yes and no," Ren replied honestly.

"Don't worry, we've got all the phones covered and every person in PR is waiting to answer questions. Everyone will accept it," Yukihito assured him.

Ren turned his face towards his manager looking at the floor. "Everyone?" he asked then twisted to look up at his face, "You promise, everyone will accept it?"

Yukihito frowned, cursing himself at his choice of words. "Ren, she already admitted she loved you. This is why you are doing this. There is no more doubt," he said with conviction.

"I don't know. What if she runs? What if she still doesn't come around?" Ren asked rhetorically. He rested his chin on his fists and looked at himself in the mirror and continued, "What if she hates me for this?"

Another knock at the door, and the same stage hand opened the door wide, "We are ready for you Tsuruga-san." Ren painted on his stage persona and nodded with a smile. He stood up to leave, and Yukihito was left following unable to help his friend with his woes.

"We are on the commercial break," the stage hand started talking Ren through the upcoming motions. "They will give you an introduction, and as soon as you hear the music, you may step out onto the stage." They reached the side entrance, and Ren could see the main stage with a make-up artist freshening the host's make-up, and the audience talking wildly about his appearance. Ren has done this hundreds of times, he knew the drill, but this was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

"Welcome back!" Miwa greeted her live and at-home guests with a bright smile. "I would now like to introduce to all of you a magnificent and most talented actor of his generation. This man has been topping the box offices with everything he has been in as well as most public poles of sexiest man and top actor. I think all of you know who I am talking about, Tsuruga Ren!"

The crowds roared in a mass hysteria when they stated his name. The music started playing instantly causing Ren to hesitate. It couldn't be certain, but that was Fuwa's music. He recognized his voice instantly.

"Tsuruga! Go! Go!" The stage hand whispered harshly, and Ren quickly rushed onto the stage. The crowd's cheers grew inhumanly louder as he turned towards them and smiled his gentlemanly smile and waved. He stepped up to the mini stage that held the two overstuffed chairs they were to sit in. He bowed to the host, and she returned the greeting and both sat down. The screams were endless, and Ren felt a little embarrassed by the whole thing. He raised his hand towards them waving only to encourage them further. Miwa laughed at the roar of the crowd.

"Thank you," He tried to speak and held his hand out. The audience didn't seem to want to stop, so Ren faked a blush by hiding the lower half of his face with his left hand. Finally the crowd died down, and Miwa was able to speak.

"What a greeting, I bet you get that all the time though," Miwa asked.

Ren smiled and shook his head. "No, I can't honestly say that. I'm deeply flattered by the greeting. Thank you." He bowed slightly in his seat towards the audience causing all of them to scream out again, but thankfully much shorter.

"No, thank you for joining us today, Tsuruga-san. This is your first time on this show correct?" Miwa started.

"Yes, thank you very much for having me," he replied.

"Well, it was very difficult booking you for the show. You are so very busy. From the moment you debuted, you have been working nonstop with various dramas and movies. The moment your handsome face hit the screen, you were booked for the next five years," Miwa joked making Ren laugh softly.

"I don't know about that, but yes, it's been hectic. I consider myself very fortunate to be able to do what I love every day of my life. I am busy, but I really don't feel like its work. I just love to act and can't imagine doing anything else," he answered lightheartedly.

"We are all so very happy with that fact, since we get to see so much of you whenever we like. We have a few clips of your work and a sneak spoiler of your new movie, Hit List, due to release not only in Japan but your debut in America as well. Let's take a look," Miwa announced signaling the studio to grow dark. They showed clips of his earlier work, small reels going all the way up to his most recent movie. The final clip was longer, showing him working with Uesugi Kotetsu and then a little fighting scene. When the flick ended, the lights came up and the crowd started applauding thunderously again.

"That was a sneak peak to Hit Man," she told the crowd, and then turned to Ren, "Was that really Uesugi Kotetsu on the film with you?"

"Ah, yes. I couldn't believe that I was going to act with such a legendary action star. When I saw who was casted as my teacher in the film, I couldn't say no," Ren relayed.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting his handsome son but never the man himself. How is he in person?" Miwa asked.

"He's hilarious, very kind and such a pleasure to work with. He did treat me like his grandson sometimes even if there is ten year difference between Hiou-kun and myself." Ren smiled thinking about his time filming with the man. Kyoko would have liked him, they both shared the same interest of getting him to eat at every meal. Though Kotetsu specialized in getting him to eat meat, which he didn't quiet understand.

"Now, aside from acting you also model. You said that acting is your passion, so what prompted you to model as well?" Miwa asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Actually, it was a way to get myself out there more," Ren admitted. "I started modeling first to help get my face out there, and I was able to land more roles because of it. It's a completely different world from acting and a nice change of pace sometimes."

Miwa smiled and looked over him. "You were made for it. Just looking at you now, you are impeccably dressed," she complimented him with a hungry look.

"Thank you. This is from RMandy's new line. One of the best perks of modeling is the clothes. I don't have to research what is in and what isn't," he confessed making the crowd laugh.

"Not much of a shopper, huh?" She asked him, and he shook his head. She bit her lip nervously and asked, "Do you think you can give us a little show of your current outfit? If you don't mind that is."

"I would be happy to," Ren stated and stood up. Fuwa's song came back on, and he forced a smile. He walked towards the crowd and turned a little, slipped off his blazer and showed off the clothing underneath. The women in the crowd went mad as he twisted and turned to show off his clothing with a devastatingly handsome smile. The cheers continued as he returned to his seat without putting the jacket back on.

Miwa was clapping and started fanning herself for show, "That was breathtaking Tsuruga-san. I understand why you were voted sexiest man."

"Thank you. The title actually surprised me when I was told about it. I didn't think I was doing anything special to deserve such praise," Ren said modestly.

"Handsome and shy to boot and from what I understand still single. Has there been no one able to steal your heart?" She asked eagerly, and Ren smiled. _Here we go._

His face softened showing a pale glimpse of his true self. "There is someone special in my life," he admitted causing the entire audience and host to gasp in surprise.

"A…" Miwa squeaked and licked her lips. _No one told me this! I'm completely unprepared for this! Why didn't anyone tell me he was seeing someone? SHIT! _Miwa's professionalism kicked in not allowing her to show how unprepared she was, but the shock of it was still there.

"I have to be honest, I'm surprised. I did a little research and couldn't find a single love interest in your entire career. You've been consistent in your lack of affairs and now this. I'm stunned," she finished.

"Yes, well, I must say that I never really pursued any kind of affair. Whenever I dated, I was always serious. The point of dating is to find love, is it not?" Ren asked sincerely.

"Yes, absolutely," Miwa replied in awe. _Good looking and sweet if only I was 15 years younger. _"So if you were looking for love, why weren't you dating?"

"Truthfully, I didn't date, because I wasn't really looking. She sort of just magically appeared in front of me," he said with a knowing smile.

"I have to ask, who is this girl? What does she do? How long have you been dating?" Miwa started shooting out questions making Ren laugh.

"Let's do one question at a time," Ren said humorously. "Her name is Kyoko. She is an actress, and we aren't."

"Kyoko, first name only? What is her last name?" she started asking but her mind caught on his last statement. "Wait. You said 'we aren't'. You aren't dating?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Right. We aren't dating," he confirmed. Whispers and murmurs of confusion filled the studio.

"I thought you said you were in love with her. Is this an unrequited love?" Miwa said astonished.

"Sadly, yes," he said with a very soft nod. The whole crowd seemed to start weeping at his admission. Lory was right; the fans are a sucker for a love story, especially a sad one.

"You must excuse me, but I'm finding it difficult to believe that you would have trouble getting a girl. Does she know?" Miwa asked curiously.

"Yes," he said then added, "I've been in love with her for years, but certain obstacles had to be taken care of before I expressed myself. In fact, I told her last night."

"So then you are dating now?" Miwa said with certainty.

"No," Ren replied again, "She didn't believe I was telling her the truth."

Miwa's eyes went wide, and she asked another question completely absorbed in the story, "So what are you going to do?"

"This," Ren stated and explained, "This was the only thing I could think of that could possible make her believe that my feelings for her are true. By announcing it to everyone, I can't lie or else I would be hurting everyone including myself, and what would be the point. I love Kyoko. You are all my witnesses to my testimony. She is everything to me, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with her if she will have me."

Miwa was to the point of tears when a stage hand quickly ran up to her seat and handed her a little card. "Kyoko. We have several Kyokos in the acting world. Kamida Kyoko, Morita Kyoko, Hara Kyoko and one simply Kyoko… Mio?" Miwa finally put two and two together.

"Are you in love with your co-star Hongo Mio from Dark moon? Is that the Kyoko?" She asked eagerly.

Ren smiled radiantly. "Yes. It was during that drama that I fell in love with her," he confessed. He was slammed with questions and sympathy; thankfully, the show had to end shortly after his public confession. The crowd cheered and all seemed to fall in love with him more after his sad tale. The women all wanted to help his aching heart, screaming that they loved him and would be there for him. The moment he stepped off stage, Yukihito came rushing to his side and ensured his safety into his dressing room. A large man was standing in front of his door waiting.

"This is Sanu. He's going to help coral the press," Yukihito introduced him. Sanu was just a touch shorter than Ren but had more meat on him. Ren bowed slightly in greeting as Sanu opened the door for him. Yukihito caught Ren before he could walk into the room.

"Ren, just relax and wait until I get everything cleared. Right now it's too hectic to move, so get comfortable and…" Yukihito paused and his eyes glanced into the room behind Ren, "Good luck." Ren looked at him confused but saw a swarm of reporters coming towards them. He quickly ducked into the room and closed the door as Yukihito's voice bellowing over incoming questions. He leaned up against the door and took a deep breath.

"Dark Moon," a bell like voice said causing Ren to finally look up into his room. Kyoko stood in front of the little couch, with red tear filled eyes looking at him angrily.

"Since Dark Moon?" Kyoko said again and tears started to fall unwillingly.

"Kyoko, I…"

"NO!" She screamed, and Ren panicked. "You couldn't have… at the same ti…."

"Shh…," Ren interrupted, "if they hear you in here, they are going to break down the door," he told her. He walked up to her concerned, and she took a step back.

"Kyoko, please, everything I said was true. Why won't you believe me?" he pleaded with her.

"Because!" Kyoko sobbed and looked down, "because I'm scared," she admitted quietly. Ren wanted to hold her, to wipe away her tears but fear kept him in place. She looked so fragile as if the barest of whispers would break her.

"Don't you think I'm scared too?" he asked her. "I've never been in love before. Never have I ever felt the way I do about you. Never did I imagine how much I needed you." Ren stepped up and took a hold of her arms. "Kyoko, when you asked me what I would do without you. I told you the truth. I would work until I died, and I would die alone. No one can compare to you, no one will ever fill my heart the way you do. I love you, please believe mmmm…"

Kyoko jumped up and kissed him knocking him down on to the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all that she was worth. Ren was stunned but only for a moment. He pulled her closer to him, wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned every little ounce of her affections. He slowly leaned back, falling back to lie down on the little couch. Kyoko followed him down, her lips hungrily taking his and his following suit. She pulled away leaving him in a daze. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and whispered softly, "After the accident."

Ren frowned confused by her statement and was about to ask when she clarified the statement, "It's when I fell in love with you, when you invited me to eat your Maui omurice." She smiled shyly and lightly hugged him. "It was the last lock. Though your kiss almost broke me," she admitted with a giggle.

"From Valentines day?" He asked curiously.

Kyoko nodded and blushed. "I think you knew how much that little kiss affected me though. You were so mean to me that day," she pouted. A random thought came into her head and she popped up from his embrace to look at him. "You aren't allowed to thank anyone like that again," she ordered him making him smile sweetly at her. He raised his hand and cupped her face then slid his hand back into her hair making her eyes flutter close. She felt him pull her down, and she obliged but felt his lips on her cheek rather than her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

Kyoko blushed. "Okay, you can thank me like that but no one else," she amended. Ren chuckled.

"The night you cooked me dinner, and we watched the show about the couple with the 19 year age difference. Do you remember that?" He asked. She nodded.

"That's when I realized I loved you," Ren whispered softly. She looked at him with wide eyes completely in shock while he continued to gaze upon his love. Kyoko couldn't comprehend that fact. It was so very long ago. Reflecting back on all that time, all those moments, a sweet gentle smile spread across her lips. Everything made much more sense especially when she added those conversations with Bo.

She leaned down and kissed his lips with the barest of touches. "I love you," she spoke softly. Ren smiled and captured her lips once again while the voices outside grew louder begging for the story of a lifetime happing inside the little room.


	25. The Promise

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song.**

**This is inspired by Framing Hanley's The Promise. My song of the week. LOVE this song. I can't stop listening to this. I hope you enjoy it and this story.**

* * *

"_Promise me something," Kyoko whispered into his shirt._

"_Anything," he gently whispered back. She licked her lips as she tried to summon up the courage to voice her wishes, her desires, and her long forgotten dreams. Ren stayed quiet, his fingers playing with strands of her hair. A soft smile played on his lips as he felt her take a large deep breath and let it out slowly. She peered up at him with a shy needy look._

"_Promise me this isn't a dream," she blushed at her foolish but very real statement. Her eyes flickered back down, unable to keep contact with his intense gaze. "Promise me that this is real, and that you truly do love me now and forever."_

Six Months Later….

"You're what?" Kyoko asked completely stunned by the news she just heard.

"America," Ren repeated excitedly. "They want me for a role in an American movie. They want Tsuruga Ren!"

Kyoko blinked and had to try a couple times to find her voice, "That's wonderful, Ren." Yes, she knew this was going to happen. She's known since his confession, since their first moments together as a couple, the start of her dream and now this felt like the end of it. The full comprehension of his announcement hasn't fully developed in her head as he continued.

"They saw our movie, Kyoko. They saw Silent Game, and thought I would be perfect for the role. They contacted LME yesterday, and it just premiered two days ago. It's so fast," Ren said in one breath completely astounded by the news he received that morning. He fell on the couch sitting next her with his head resting back looking up to his ceiling. He was so excited he was shaking, this was it. His big break finally arrived, and he owed it all to her. If they didn't act together, the chemistry between their two characters would have never reached the level that blew up the screen, drawing the attention of the producers of his new American film.

"This is it. All my dreams are going to come true," he said and smiled brightly looking at his hopes and dreams, finally within reach in front of him. "And then we can finally get married, Kyoko," Ren said as he turned his head towards Kyoko.

"What's wrong?" he snapped up as he saw her face. She was crying. Big, heavy, salty tears were running down her cheeks as she silently cried beside him.

"Nothing," she lied horribly, "I'm very happy for you." Ren's face fell as he reached up and brushed away the tears staining her face.

"You don't look happy," he whispered worriedly. Kyoko sniffed softly and turned her face away from his hand.

"I'm fine," she put on a brave smile and took his hand in hers, "really. Tell me about the film," she asked as her mask appeared, stopping her tears and her obvious fear. Today might have been the best day of Ren's life, but it felt like her nightmare.

He stared at her intently, willing her to speak her mind and tell him the truth. He watched her shut down, his bright sunny girl was shying away from him, and he understood how she felt before he let Kuon out. He pressed his lips together and grew angry. Kyoko looked away and closed her eyes the moment his mood shifted. She was as tuned into him as must as he was with her. The question in his mind was why.

"Kyoko, you can't lie to me," he stated sharply and then softened his face. "Please, tell me what's wrong? This is good news, isn't it?"

"Yes," she quickly replied, but then broke down. "Yes, this is good news, but I'm scared," Kyoko admitted. "I'm scared that…" she licked her lips, "if you go…" she shuddered a breath and then pressed her lips together unable to finish her thought. "Things happen and people change," she whispered with a shaky voice. Understanding and sorrow filled Ren as she finished speaking. He saw Kyoko before him, with her heart on her sleeve. He thought they had moved pass this, that he had finally gotten her to trust him and fully accept his love, yet this one thing reveals the truth.

"Kyoko, I love you, only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing is going to change that. Do you not have any faith in me? In us?" he asked. His face plainly showing the heartache at this turn of events.

"Yes, of course," she yelled out and then blushed at her outburst. "Ren, you just don't understand," she stated. She swallowed a lump in her throat as more tears started to fall again. "You are my heart, and it will always be with you where ever you go. You are the only reason I am able to love again, the only reason my heart beats." The moment her words left her lips, his came crashing down on hers. She squeaked at the sudden attack and was swept under the spell of his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him as they drowned into each other's passion. He pulled away leaving her breathless. His lips pressed small kiss all over her face and then he hugged her tightly.

"Kyoko, when will you comprehend how much you mean to me," he whispered as their eyes met. "You are the air that I breathe, without you I cease to exist."

Kyoko smiled a real smile for the first time tonight and nodded as she pulled away. "I know. I know that. I know how much you love me. I truly do," she said honestly. "You will go to Hollywood, and I will be here, waiting for you. I wish you could stay and fulfill your dream in Japan. I would give anything for that to be true, but I know that is selfish of me. You gave up so much for your dream, and now it's within your grasp. Embrace it, and I will support you fully. Just…"

"Just what?" he asked when her voice dropped. Kyoko reached behind her neck and unlocked the clasp to her necklace.

"Remember what you promised me," she said in a hopeful voice. "That after your movie premiers and you've proven that you can complete with Father that you keep your word and be with me, because my place at your side is the only place I want to be," Kyoko spoke softly as she leaned in towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and when she released him, Princess Rosa was delicately hanging around his thick neck. She smiled softly at him with starry eyes and continued, "I want to be with you forever. Forever hearing your voice, seeing your face and feeling your touch, your kisses."

Ren kissed her again, and Kyoko accepted it – him, completely. She hugged him closely and devoured his lips, the feel of him. She tried to make note of everything about him as if he was going to leave this very minute instead of three months from now. Tonight she would sleep soundly, because he was there beside her. She wrapped him around herself as he gently laid her down on the couch. His lips trailed down her jaw from her lips as his hands started unbuttoning her clothes.

"Forever," he whispered softly into her ear. "Nothing can ever keep me from you, from our forever. I promise."


	26. I'd Lie

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspiring song. **

**Hi all! Bringing you another song fic. I'm having difficulty writing longer stories as ideas get too far OOC or start to get boring. So as some sort of creative outlet, I've been writing these. Sorry for the lack of longer stories. I hope to conquer the beast in my head soon. Meanwhile, this story was inspired by Taylor Swift's I'd Lie_._ It's an odd spin off, not exactly like the song, but I thought this was more fun. It still gets the same point across. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Amamiya-san," Kyoko said in an extremely cheerful tone making the other woman groan.

"How can you be so..." Chiori tried to find the word in her dazed mind, "awake? It's 5:30 in the morning, and no one's made any coffee yet." She all but collapsed on the bright pink benches that lined the LoveMe room as Kyoko laughed softly.

"I'll make us some coffee as soon as we get dressed," Kyoko said with a smile. She had just walked into the room herself when Chiori stepped in about two seconds behind her. They were both called in to help set up this month's auditions, which meant they had to help setup the President's grand entrance. That's the reason why they were there so early.

"Us? You don't need coffee. You are awake and cheery and weird," she yawned. Chiori didn't want coffee. She didn't want to be here so early in the morning. All she wanted was to be back in her soft comfortable bed. Dreaming her dreams and waking up at 8am instead of 5am. She let herself lean to the right and gently lay down on the stiff bench but instead of a pillow, her head found a magazine. She frowned at the slick paper and found Tsuruga Ren smiling up at her.

"Who would buy this cra..."

"I would. I got it this morning, and I would appreciate it if you didn't call it that, thank you," Kyoko interjected and moved the magazine out of Chiori's way.

"Why would you buy a teen tabloid magazine?" Chiori asked as she finished lying down. She lifted her arm above her head, picked up the apparently offensive magazine and started flipping through it.

"It is not a tabloid," Kyoko countered. "It has lots of fun articles and advice. I like reading the make-up advice and what's in fashion. If we are to become big stars then we have to know what's in," she said convincingly.

"Uh-huh," Chiori replied unbelievably. "So it's got nothing to do with the fact that your sempai is in it?" She flipped to Ren's interview and sneered at the full page spread of the handsome actor.

"No, of course not," Kyoko lied badly making Chiori snort.

"Yeah, okay. For an actress, you are a bad liar. So you like the guy. At least your mentor has some talent and didn't get where he is on just looks," Chiori admitted with only a tiny touch of sarcasm. She believed that he got started because of his looks and probably would have gotten where he is now because of them too, but thankfully he was actually skilled. Still, she didn't really have much faith in today's standards.

"I'm happy you agree," Kyoko said cheerily, not noticing her newest friend's tone.

"This is an incredibly stupid interview though," Chiori exclaimed then read off one of the questions, "'How many ties do you own?' Really who asks that? Listen to the next, 'What is on your nightstand?'" Chiori laughed at the stupid questions. This wasn't a real interview. Why would any star of his quality ever agree to do this.

"That's the theme of the interview, to ask everyday questions that no one would ever think about. Things that only if you were with him would you find out. Fans want to know silly things about their favorite actors, because they want to dream about being with them," Kyoko explained as she sat down above Chiori's head.

Chiori jerked the magazine down to her chest and scowled at Kyoko. "So then knowing what's on his night stand is something great? What if he doesn't have a night stand?" She asked rhetorically and returned to reading the interview.

"He does," Kyoko immediately answered, "he has a lamp and an alarm clock on it."

"You've already read it?" Chiori asked after confirming what she said was true.

"No, I just got it this morning. Tsuruga-san told me about the interview a while ago saying it was the most interesting because of the questions they asked. He thought it was exciting never knowing what weird question was going to be asked next," Kyoko said smiling thinking back to the conversation. Chiori was looking up at her slightly flushed face in a curious awe. A little thought wormed it's way into her head and returned to the questions.

"Here is a sane one, 'What's your favorite color?'" She read aloud.

"Blue," Kyoko responded. Chiori read his reply and sure enough it said blue.

"Favorite food?" she asked the next question.

"Onigiri," Kyoko said with a little laugh. Chiori looked at the reply he stated tuna flavored onigiri.

"Favorite pet?"

Kyoko frowned at that one. "They really asked that? It would probably be a rock," she answered and laughed. "He wouldn't want to deal with any kind of animal fur, nor would he have the time to take care of an animal. What does he say?"

"A fish. You feed it and leave it alone. You also don't have to clean up after it," Chiori read of his answer which made Kyoko smile.

"I was close. I bet he would prefer a rock. If he won't feed himself, why would he remember to feed a fish," Kyoko said with a giggle. Chiori eyed her for a moment and went to a different sent of questions.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"That's easy," Kyoko replied, "An actor."

Chiori looked at the magazine and wanted to laugh at Kyoko and Ren's exact same wording. Granted, she would reply the same way, so perhaps that was a stupid question. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Are you ticklish?" She quickly asked the next.

"No," Kyoko answered with a little smile on her lips. Her eyes were glittering as they remembered something from her past.

"Do you still have your tonsils?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied remember him telling her that he has never sick in his life. Why would they take out his tonsils if they don't make him sick. Chiori eyed her suspiciously on that one and decided to read some of the racier questions.

"Are you neat or messy?"

"Neat. Very neat," Kyoko said almost proudly.

"Do you take a bath or shower?"

"Shower," Kyoko answered instantly.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"It doesn't ask that!" Kyoko snapped.

Chiori huffed as she was caught in her lie. She truly wanted to know if Kyoko knew that answer but instead of pushing the issue, she asked another of the real questions. "What do you do on your days off?" Chiori asked.

"He has days off?" Kyoko asked with a laugh. "He reads his lines and works out. That man doesn't know when to quit." Chiori turned to the magazine and read his response, 'I work out or go over scripts. I really don't have time to do much else.'

"Next question," Chiori stated and read through a few questions to find one to test her mentor with. "Are you named after anyone?"

"Hmm, no. Tsuruga Ren is a stage name, so I'm sure he just put two names together to make it up," Kyoko stated without thinking.

"It's a stage name?" Chiori asked, and Kyoko turned to her with wide eyes.

"Oh, um, maybe I shouldn't have said that," she admitted and turned teary eyes to Chiori. "Please don't tell anyone, Amamiya-san. I don't think anyone is suppose to know that. What does the magazine say?"

Chiori looked at the magazine and found her place again. "No," she read and then replied to Kyoko's concern, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Kyoko sighed in relief and read off the next question.

"Do you play any sports?"

"Not now. He use to play hockey as a kid." The reply simply said no. That he didn't have any real time to play anything. It didn't say anything about his experiences as a child, yet Kyoko knew. _Unless she is making it up but why would she?_ Chiori shook her head at her random thought and read off another question.

"Do you have any hidden talents?"

Kyoko had to think about it given that she didn't answer right away. Finally she stated, "he has several black belts. I don't think anyone knows about them. He's fluent in English and Spanish too." His reply was admitting he knew three languages. Again, nothing stating that he knew how to fight. He's never done an intense action movie, so how would Kyoko know he knew how to fight?

"What is your worst trait?" Chiori asked eagerly. She was happy that someone finally asked a real question about the god-like man. _He's not perfect people! _She screamed in her head.

"His temper," Kyoko said with a fearful tone but then smiled. "Then it's his eating habits." Kyoko's answer really boggled Chiori. Ren mentioned his lack of appetite which mean that Kyoko has been right ever single time. If she was right with the replies he stated in the interview then that must mean she was right on the things she added as well.

"What scares you?" Chiori asked the next question.

"Failure," Kyoko stated frankly.

"He says, 'Fangirls. They can get down right scary in some situations'," Chiori read out making Kyoko laugh.

"I can see that. His fans are crazy," Kyoko admitted with a little shiver. Chiori knew Ren's reply was a brush off answer, meaning Kyoko's more correct answer was probably one he wouldn't want to admit.

"What is the first thing you notice about a person when you first meet them?"

Kyoko tilted her head obviously confused on that one. "I have no idea. What does it say?"

"Their smile. A smile is the best greeting a person can get when meeting someone new, so it's the first thing I notice," Chiori read his response and smiled a little to herself at his response. She quickly caught herself though and read the next question, "Is that the first thing you notice on the opposite sex as well?"

Kyoko blushed and murmured, "Oh they are on those questions now, huh?"

"Yeah, they always ask the dating ones. It's inevitable," Chiori grumbled, but looked up at Kyoko expectantly, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Answer the question," Chiori ordered.

"I don't know. Why would I know that?" Kyoko countered heatedly.

"Because you knew everything else about him, and you didn't even read the interview," she said as she finally pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Kyoko-san, you know more than the article does. I'm sure you know more about him than any one does," Chiori declared making Kyoko turn dark red and speechless. In response, Chiori lifted the magazine and read off an easy question.

"Favorite season of the year? Answer," she snapped making Kyoko flinch.

"Winter," Kyoko replied softly.

"Correct, what does he drink with his breakfast?" Chiori read off another question.

"Coffee, black," Kyoko replied and quickly added, "but everyone knows that. It's not difficult to guess as well."

Chiori glanced at the interview and carefully read off the next question, "What do you wear to sleep?"

Kyoko turned crimson red and turned away as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. She shook her head and pressed her lips together. Chiori narrowed her eyes at her and invaded her personal space.

"You know, don't you?" Chiori whispered threatening. "What? Answer the question,"

"He wears silk pajamas, pants and long-sleeved tops. Nothing special," Kyoko whispered.

"How did you know that? How would you know all these things about him unless you two were...," Chiori stopped on purpose letting the last word linger in the air between them. She took a step back with a knowing smirk. Kyoko was so overwhelmed with this whole ordeal that she honestly couldn't comprehend what Chiori was trying to say.

"Did you know that he mentions you in here?" Chiori told her nonchalantly.

Kyoko snapped up at that and frowned deeply. "It does not. You're lying," she stated.

"It does," Chiori lifted the magazine in front of herself and read the last question, "They asked, 'Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?' He replied, 'I spoke to a friend, Kyoko-chan.' A friend named Kyoko. Hmmm... who could that be?" Chiori said sarcastically.

"I don't know," Kyoko stammered. "Kyoko is a very popular name," she quickly said and snatched the magazine from Chiori's hands. "The interview is stupid. You're right. I shouldn't have bought the magazine." Kyoko started to walk out with a blush still decorating her cheeks.

"Wait!" Chiori called out and chased after her but remembered she still didn't put on her pink coveralls. She quickly ran to her locker grabbed them and then ran after Kyoko.

"Did he really call you before the interview?" She asked curiously.

Kyoko quickly shook her head as she answered, "I don't know. I have no idea when this was done, or when he calls. He calls me all the time, I don't know what is happening when we talk."

"Calls all the time, huh?" Chiori grinned at Kyoko's slip of the tongue.

"Ah.. err..." Kyoko's blush came back in full force. "He's very busy, so it's no all the time. In fact, he rarely does. Like once or twice a wee... month," Kyoko tried to fix her next blunder but to no avail. Chiori's smile widened.

"He called you a friend, Kyoko-san. Are you sure that's all you two are?" Chiori teased.

Kyoko stopped mid-step and whispered harshly, "What are you implying?"

"That you two are in looove and dating," Chiori said with a silly grin.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Kyoko yelled out.

"What isn't true?" Both girls turned to the voice who asked the question. Yashiro and Ren stood in front of them with a curious smile on Ren's lips.

"N...n...nothing, Tsuruga-san. We were just talking about LoveMe things. What are you doing here so early?" Kyoko quickly asked trying to change the subject. Chiori didn't know the man as well as her mentor did so she took a step back and watched the two of them talk. Soon she felt like blushing as if she was intruding in an intimate conversation between lovers. Kyoko was smiling brightly with a light blush on her cheeks, laughing and happily talking. Ren was doing the same, smiling gently down at her with his eyes sparkling and only on her. It felt like she was watching a movie for how much those two took the other people around them in consideration.

"Is that the magazine with that silly interview?" Ren asked and gently touched the edge of it with his fingers. Kyoko blushed and quickly hugged the magazine tighter.

"Ah, yes. It is. I, um, saw it in the lobby and thought I would read it," Kyoko lied a little. She didn't want to tell him that she bought it just to read his interview. A blush crawled over her face as she remembered her conversation with Chiori and looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

"May I?" Ren asked making Kyoko look up curiously. He held out his hand, and she looked at it oddly and then finally understood. She quickly handed him the magazine and he flipped through it to find his article. He blushed lightly at the picture of himself.

"It's always a little embarrassing seeing yourself in anything," he admitted softly as he looked over it.

"Oh, but you look very nice," Kyoko quickly stated and blushed at her confession. Thankfully, Ren didn't say anything to her comment and instead started to read the unorthodox interview.

"What kind of father do you think you'll be?" He read out then snorted, "That was a hard one honestly. I have no clue."

"You'd be over protective if you had a daughter," Kyoko replied with a soft smile. "If you had a son, I'd think you'd be calmer. I think you'd be a very good, caring father. You always listen to others and offer very good logical advice," she said honestly, and then blushed when she found Ren smiling his angelic blinding smile at her.

"But... wh...what do I know?" she said with a nervous laugh. "I never had a father. Maybe you'll end up like Otou-san." At that she gave a real laugh and shook her head. Ren shuddered internally hoping he would never end up obsessive like his father. Kyoko continued to the other questions, "The others were fun. You have over a hundred ties, Tsuruga-san?"

"I guessed," he admitted. "I really have no idea, but I have a lot."

Kyoko laughed. "You were right though, the questions were fun. I wouldn't mind doing an interview like this sometime," she said as she looked at the page in front of her.

"Then we can do that tonight. I'll ask you the same questions, and you have to answer them honestly," Ren offered with a big smile, "which brings me to why I'm here. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Ah, yes," Kyoko confirmed. "I'll be by at 6. Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Of course not," Ren quickly replied, "You are always welcomed, and I can never say no to your cooking. I'll see you tonight then. Take care, Mogami-san."

Kyoko bowed politely. "Have a wonderful day, Tsuruga-san," she said earnestly but with a smile. Yashiro and Ren turned and walked away leaving Kyoko with a grinning Chiori.

"Admit it. You love him," Chiori teased again as they started to head to their required destination.

"I do not," Kyoko pouted, but looked back to the retreating form that made Tsuruga Ren and blushed as her heart skipped.


	27. What is Love?

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This story was requested by monkey kix ass. The song is What is Love? by Play. It's very fluffy. No real drama. Enjoy**

* * *

The condo was dark and empty. The place was mostly for storing his clothing and somewhere he came to sleep. Otherwise, it sat silent, still and very clean. There was a little bang at the front door followed by some musical giggling.

"I can't believe it just suddenly exploded like that," Kyoko laughed as Ren pushed his front door open.

"They did say it was going to rain today," Ren told her.

"Yeah, light showers. That was not a light shower, Ren," Kyoko said as she kicked off her shoes and sat on his stoop to peel off her shocks.

Ren chuckled agreeing that the weatherman has not been up to par recently. In his defense the weather in Tokyo often took a turn for the worse without the slightest clue of its intentions. Not one hour earlier the sky was clear and blue with the sun shinning down upon them brightly. The main reason they opt to go for that walk was because of the beautiful day.

It was now a gloomy Tuesday afternoon. They had just finished eating lunch and started casually walking down the street. Everyone was busy with their 9-5 jobs leaving the street free for the two stars. Apparently they were having too much fun together, because ten minutes into their walk, the heavens decided to bless them with an extremely cold shower. While they tried to run under as many awnings as possible, they were soaked to the bone by the time they reached his car.

Ren went to fetch a few towels while Kyoko stayed by the front door hanging her wet socks over her shoes carefully. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling very cold in his air conditioned apartment. Unexpectedly a large fluffy towel wrapped around her making Kyoko jump with a little yelp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Ren said with a little smile. Kyoko blushed as he started rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her back up. Little did he know that all he had to do was smile at her to make her whole body feel warm and fuzzy. She smiled up at him, letting the friction of his hands warm her skin up.

"Don't worry about me," she said shyly but then changed to a sterner tone, "You should shower and change before you get sick."

"So then it's alright if you get sick?" He asked her softly. It wasn't a serious question. He was just trying to point out her health was just as important as his.

"No one would miss me if I was sick for a few days," she admitted, "but I think everyone would panic if you were out."

Ren smile weakened lightly making Kyoko frown. "I would miss you. Does that count for something?" he said solemnly. Kyoko's mouth went dry as her heart stopped momentarily. She couldn't look at him as millions of thoughts ran through her head. Her face flushed a dark red from embarrassment and her lips couldn't stop stretching in a joyful smile. Unable to form a single word, Kyoko nodded softly. Her eyes closed as she felt his hand lightly caress her cheek. His fingers strayed into her wet locks, and she almost purred at the comfortable feeling.

"You are shivering more than I am. Go take your shower first," Ren requested. Kyoko opened her mouth to object, but stopped as Ren's fingertips barely touched her lips. "Please?" he asked sweetly, and she couldn't help but agree to his plea. She took the ends of the towel that was wrapped around her shoulders and held it tightly around her.

She smiled softly at him and stepped around him to walk to the shower.

Ren followed her until she reached the bathroom, and then he wondered off into his bedroom. She glanced at the still opened door and hoped he wasn't going to change with his door wide open like that. Kyoko flushed at the thought of it and quickly went inside his large bathroom. She turned on the water to allow it to heat up and started to undress when there was a soft knock at the door. Zipping her skirt back up, she timidly opened it.

"Clothes," he told her holding out a small pile of warm clothes. "Sorry, they will be a little big, but they're at least dry."

"Thank you," she whispered bashfully and took the clothes. He smiled and stepped away from the door allowing her to shower. He paused looking at the closed door for a few moments, hearing the water splash onto the tiles and then the flow of water being interrupted by a foreign object. His mind felt like his eyes could see through the walls, watching her petite lithe form stepping into the heavy steamy stream instantly warming her soft skin, a heavy flow of hot water hitting her face and cascading down her bare body.

Ren shook his head and retreated into his room. Things were going well between them. She accepted his confession, agreed to date him, to see each other exclusively, but he knew that Kyoko was still so very frightened. He could see it in her eyes the way she moved around him; timid, nervous and on edge. He was so happy to have her in his life these last few weeks and so very frightened of losing her if he moved too fast.

He hasn't even kissed her yet. Ren was _dying_ to though. The sweet way she smiled, the flush in her cheeks when he complimented or even smiled at her made his whole body want to reach out and kiss her. Yet he held back worried that she would run away from his aggressive advances. He would take things slow with her, as slow as she wished them to be. He would take care of her and of her fragile heart until she was ready to trust it in his arms.

Lost in his thoughts, he unconsciously started undressing. As he tossed his wet shirt into his hamper he heard a little gasp coming from the door way. Ren turned towards it to find a bright red woman turning away in very baggy clothes.

"Y…you c…c…can ha..ve the ssssshower, Ren," she stuttered. He heard her footsteps flee the door way, and he wanted to smack himself. _I should have closed the door. I didn't think she would be that quick. Why was I undressing anyway? _He knew she was there, knew that he would have to walk into the hallway to get to the bathroom when she was done. Why did he take off his shirt? Ren hesitantly walked to the door way and peeked out. She was no where in sight and deemed it safe to walk as he is to the bathroom.

Kyoko couldn't stop the blush that adorned her cheeks as she huddled on the couch. _Naked! He was naked! Tsuruga Ren was naked! Not Cain but Ren. _It was so unexpected seeing him without his shirt that she couldn't hide behind her character like last time. At the hotel they were in character, and it was easy to revert into it. If she truly thought back to the scene in the bedroom she would realize that he still had his pants on, but one glance as his bare back had her flashing to him wet in the shower. This time she was herself, and he was him. It was totally different! His face, his words and that sudden allure that is Ren flooded her mind and forced her to turn away. Her mind ran into overdrive the moment she heard him enter his bathroom and the water start to run once again. If only his upscale apartment wasn't blocking out the sound of the rain outside, at least then she could pretend it was just the sound of raindrops.

Suddenly, Kyoko's head snapped up, and she groaned. "I forgot my clothes in the bathroom," she said out loud and let her head thump back on her knees. She was going to ask to use his dryer then fetch her clothes but no, he just had to be naked. She sighed. _Perhaps he won't notice them. _

Ren stood in the middle of the room staring blankly at the sink. He knew he shouldn't, that they were there to dry and not to be handled by him of all people, but they were right there. She had laid out her shirt and skirt on each side of the sink. They looked wrinkled as if she rung them to try and get rid of as much water from them as she could. Then lightly resting on the front lip was her bra and panties. His fingers rubbed together as they itched to pick them up. Then the fact that she was out there without them made him groan as fantasy after fantasy flooded his mind. Ren took the coldest shower imaginable. Once he deemed himself sane again, he warmed himself up desperately thinking of anything else in the world.

Kyoko jumped when she heard the bathroom door open. He didn't appear right away but heard his heavy footsteps moving.

"Kyoko, I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer," Ren yelled out making her face burn in embarrassment.

"Thank you," she yelled back completely mortified but what could she do, but move past it. He didn't sound embarrassed by it, his tone sounded completely normal. _He's probably seen lots of women's underwear before_. Why did that thought not make her feel any better? After a few minutes, she saw movement coming down the hall and turned to find Ren coming out casually dressed, leaving Kyoko speechless.

"What?" He stopped as he looked at her stunned face. He looked around then down at himself. Was his fly open?

She shook her head. "No, nothing. It's just I've never seen you dressed so… normal." He was wearing khaki shorts that hit just above his knee and a simply pale yellow t-shirt. He snorted and started walking towards her.

"I don't really get the chance to do so," he replied and sat down beside her. "Can you imagine what would happen if I went out dress like this? I can just see all my modeling contracts going up in smoke and the tabloids publishing pictures of me with the title: Tsuruga Ren losing his touch." He held his hands up in the air as if they could see the headline.

Kyoko laughed and uncurled to sit facing him. "They would not! I see lots of people wearing exactly that, and its comfortable right?" He nodded, and she continued, "With your fame and demand, no one would care how you dressed; they would still want you in their magazines and movies."

He shrugged, forgetting himself. "I don't know. Ren's got this look that I always have to keep. I can't go outside unless I look my best; otherwise everything will start to crumble. If I slack off on the clothing, then I'll start showing up late, and we can't have that,' he teased her lightly.

Kyoko snorted. "That's a big leap! I don't think your clothes will make you lazy," she told him and then she started to blush. "Plus, I think you look very handsome like this." She lightly tugged on the short sleeve.

"You do?" he asked her sincerely.

She nodded and added, "Not to mention more human. I think the only repercussion you would get is that people would come up and talk to you more." Ren groaned playfully, rolling his eyes back as if it was such a horrible thought.

"As if that is a bad thing, you might get more fans this way," she tried to convince him.

He turned his head to her and smiled. "I think I rather just keep this look between us. I feel comfortable just around you," he confessed.

She giggled softly, but nodded. "I like that," Kyoko murmured with a smile. A look that only she got to see, something he would never show anyone else, she really liked that. Images of his silly faces, his puppy dog face and the way he would laugh with his whole body, those were other things that she felt were hers only.

_He really is so handsome, _she thought to herself. She loved it when he smiled or laughed. In her honest opinion, it was times like this that he was most attractive, when he was joking with her, laughing and just relaxing. She admires almost everything about him, his dedication and work ethic, his talent and sense of responsibility, but it was the moments alone like this that made her fall in love with him. Her eyes memorized every little detail about him, from the shape of his eyes the curve of his nose down to the fullness of his lips.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked for the fifth time worry filling his voice.

"Ah, um… sorry," Kyoko said in a fluster. "What did you say?"

He smiled gently her making stomach flip. "I asked what you wanted to do. We are forced to stay inside unless…" his voice dipped, and he licked his lips nervously.

"Unless?" she asked curiously.

"The date is sort of ruined, so if you wanted to go home I can drive you as soon as your clothes are dry," he offered without really meaning it.

"Uh… I'm okay," Kyoko started nervously, "to… um," she glanced at him bashfully, "stay here if you don't…" she looked down at her lap, "mind?" she finished, making her statement into a question. "We could um… watch a movie?" She offered hoping to get something to cut through the tension in the room.

Ren's smile turned up in wattage. "Great," he exclaimed and then coughed. "I mean, that's fine. What do you want to watch?" He asked, moving to his collection.

"I'm not sure, something funny?" She asked making Ren jump. He didn't notice her get off the couch and step up beside him. He pulled out several movies that fit her criteria and allowed her to pick. She read the plots of each and handed him one she wouldn't mind watching. As soon as he started the film and the actors started to say their lines, the power went out.

"Okay… I didn't think the storm was that bad," Ren said casually and stood up. "I'm going to check the breaker," he stated and walked towards his hall.

Kyoko stayed on the couch and then gasped, "Ah, my clothes!" She pushed off the couch and asked, "Where's the dryer?"

"At the end of the hall," he replied as he entered his locked room and proceeded inside. Kyoko opened the door and found a small washer and dryer side by side lying still. She opened the dyer door and frowned finding that her outer clothes were still damp. Her underwear was dry however. She pulled everything out and spread out her skirt and shirt so they could continue to dry and retreated to the bathroom to put on her underwear. When she came out, Ren was on the couch looking glum.

"It seems that the weather doesn't want us to do anything today," Ren said almost angrily. First the rain ruined their date out doors and now this. Were the gods against them spending a little time together? Noticing the change in Ren's mood, Kyoko quickly tried to bring his smile back.

"It's alright," she said cheerily and quickly walked to the windows. "Look see, we can just open up these curtains," she pulled the curtains apart as she spoke and then hesitated. She frowned as she peered out the window to the dark grey storm thundering outside. She licked her lips and nervously turned around.

"Well, it's a little dark outside. There is still some light. Maybe we can… light some candles?" she offered quietly. Ren watched her and a soft smile slowly spread across his lips. She was looking so adorable swimming in his clothes. Adding her attempts to cheer up the mood, he couldn't help but be happy.

"That works for light, but what do you want to do?" He asked with a sly smile. He could think of many things he wanted to do with her, talk, laugh, touch, hold. The first few they could do, but the last was his true desires.

"Let's play a game, or we can read or do some origami. I use to do that as a child," Kyoko looked at Ren who hasn't moved from his spot. "Perhaps we could um, rearrange your apartment?"

Ren snorted at that and shook his head. "Let's do the first one. Can you play shogi?" He asked.

"Yes! It's the Taisho's favorite game. We play it whenever we are both free," she told him. "I didn't think you would be one to enjoy shogi," she admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Ren asked frowning as he was pulling out candles from his hall way closet.

Kyoko shrugged as she set a few pillows on the floor. "You just don't seem like the…" she bit her lip thinking of another way to phrase what she wanted to say without insulting him.

"What? The what?" He asked as he set the candles down on the table.

"Thinking type?" she said with a little coy smile.

"Ouch!" Ren said acting hurt. "I'll have you know that I was at the top of my class in school," he told her proudly.

Kyoko laughed. "Of course you were," she quickly agreed with his statement.

"Why don't I think you believe me?" he asked suspiciously as he left to fetch the board game.

"I believe you. It makes perfect sense actually," she admitted sincerely.

"Uh-huh…" He returned with the little case and sat down on one of the pillows she set on the floor.

"It does," she reaffirmed. Kyoko pulled the board to her and started setting up the pieces as she spoke, "You are talented, sweet, kind, dedicated, handsome and smart. You are a very dangerous person Tsuruga Ren."

Ren chuckled. "I can say the same things about you. Talented, sweet, kind, dedicated, smart…" he glanced up at her meeting her eyes, "beautiful. If I am dangerous, then so are you."

Kyoko blushed, her hands stopped in mid motion as he spoke. "I'm not…" she started but couldn't finish.

"You should add liar to my list then," he stated as he finished setting up the board.

She frowned at him confused. "You are not!" she disagreed. "You are very honest, excruciatingly so."

"Then would you please accept my compliment with the grace I know lives in every cell of your beautiful body?"

She felt like crawling into a hole but nodded nervously. He nodded sharply once and spun the board around so she would go first.

"Now that you finally admitted how utterly enchanting you are…" Ren paused as Kyoko squeaked to object and dared her to object. She closed her mouth and allowed him to continue, "I may now prove to you that I am in fact the 'thinking type'." He smiled at her making her laugh.

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" Kyoko asked with a little smile.

"Nope," he confirmed, "You called me an idiot. How am I supposed to take that?"

"I did not!" She yelled out then tried to fix her previous blunder. "I just thought that you preferred to do more physical things than mental things. It wasn't meant as an insult."

"Hmm… perhaps you're right," he said, his voice deep and throaty. She glanced up at him feeling the heat of his gaze on her. Her eyes widened and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Kyoko flushed as his piercing eyes send little shivers down her spine.

"Um… your move, Ren," she quietly said. Ren smirked at her and looked down at the board. Sure enough, she moved her first piece as he picturing them together. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to expel the sinful thoughts running through his head. Shogi was basically chess with a few extra pieces. The goal was the same, to capture the opponent's king with a checkmate. It took some getting use to, transferring his mind from chess to shogi when he moved but Lori was a fan and he caught on quickly. In fact this was a gift from Lori's man servant on his 20th birthday.

Kyoko won the first game since Ren was utterly distracted with the gorgeous girl in front of him. After her little celebratory dance, Ren got serious. She still provided an extremely challenging game. He would have to recommend her to Lory. Perhaps she could beat him, since Ren never could.

Soon the candle light provided the only light in the living room, providing a dream like flicker upon their features. They laughed and teased each other over the game. A smile on both of their faces with an occasional playful pout when one of them took the other's token. Towards the fifth or so game, he didn't care about winning as much as just looking at her smile and laugh. He glanced at her as she looked at the board intensely trying to plan out her next five moves. Little did she know, he's just won the game. He moved his last piece and announced his win.

"Check mate," he said with satisfaction.

"What? No way!" Kyoko looked over the board, checking every single possible move to try and counter his last and pouted. "You cheated," she declared with a little huff.

"I did not, you sore loser," he said laughing.

"Ugh, I can't think with an empty stomach," she whined and fell back onto the floor. He glanced at his clock forgetting that the power was still out.

"What time is it?" He asked since she was the only one with a working clock.

Kyoko got up, grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell. "5:10. No wonder I'm hungry," she stated as she grabbed her stomach. She glanced out the window at the still raging storm. "It doesn't seem like it's going to let up. Going out of the question, and I can't make anything since you have an electric stove." She spoke her thoughts out loud and for the first time Ren felt guilty about not having food in the place. Even simple foods like fruit or chips even.

Ren frowned disappointed at himself more than the situation. What kind of man can't feed his hungry girlfriend? "How about I go out and get something then. I don't mind fighting the storm," he offered and stood up ready to head out.

"Absolutely not," Kyoko objected. She stood up and headed over to the kitchen as she spoke, "I'm not letting you go out there, hydroplane on the roads and crash while I wait here not knowing you are dying in the storm. No sir," she stated as she looked through his cupboards. "We will find something here to eat."

"We can go up stairs to the supermarket," he suggested as she rummaged through his cupboards.

"Their power is out too," she reminded him.

"I'm sure they have generators to keep their freezers cold. Not to mention, they have premade food ready to eat," he offered making her pause in thought.

"I've never heard of a grocery store being open during a black out. How would they charge you without their registers? I bet their doors won't even open," Kyoko countered and then made a face as she found a spoiled fast food container. She immediately threw it away and continued searching.

"I've got cash. I bet they would accept two hungry people looking for food in this black out." Kyoko knew that tone, that teasing pleading tone that he would often use as Cain. She was afraid to look at him should his big brown eyes sweep her under. Still, he had a point, and they were going to starve if all they had was instant miso soup and the leftovers rotting in his fridge.

Kyoko sighed and closed the refrigerator door. Ren smiled and hopped off the floor. "I'll go change, and we can go," he said as he started walking away.

"Um, I'm not really dressed to go out," she fingered his oversized shirt and gym shorts on her person and smiled.

"If I go out like this, will you go out like that?" Ren asked with a sweet smile. Kyoko was torn. On the one hand, she liked the idea of going out with him in such a casual setting, but on the other hand, she wanted to keep his look to herself. There was also the question of what he would bring back if he went alone, which won over everything else.

"Okay," she nervously agreed. She picked up her purse, hooked it on her shoulder and they left. Kyoko felt like the world was looking at her in his clothes even though no one was around. Everything was fine until they arrived at the front of the supermarket. Ren was right, they were still open. There was a guard at the front, their doors were opened permanently, and there were a handful of people walking around, mostly workers.

"Hello," the guard spoke up as soon as they approached, "I'm with the building's security. Maintenance is currently working at getting the power back and the store here is limited in service. We ask that you only buy what you need and with cash, please."

"No problem," Ren replied with a very shy Kyoko in tow. He knew exactly where to go and directed them to the ready made meals. He picked up his favorite sushi pack and found Kyoko smirking at him.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

Kyoko giggled. "You hesitate at buying raw poultry, but have no problem picking out cheap food," she teased as she looked at the nearly empty case. It seems they weren't the only ones needing food for today. There weren't very many to choose from and found a decent looking bento to eat.

Ren shook his head. "This is so much easier than buying raw ingredients. Look see," he put his meal in front of her, "It has everything listed and when it was made so you know it's fresh. Not to mention, its easer to see which looks better." He lifted another meal that was pushed to the side and put the two side by side. Kyoko had to admit, that one looked horrible.

She laughed. "It's the same thing for fresh food," she told him, "just buy what smells and looks nice." She paused, remembering their last shopping trip and quickly added, "and the cheapest."

"Okay, I have to prove to you that the cheapest isn't always best," Ren said as they walked to the cashier with their chosen meals in hand.

"As long as I get to show you that the most expensive isn't always better as well," Kyoko countered with a challenging smile. They reached the cashier who was forced to calculate everything with a calculator. They had to write everything that was purchased down and the amount tendered. They did not add the extra tax stating that the building will cover those expenses as compensation for the resident's inconvenience.

"Wow, if I make it big, can I live here?" Kyoko said offhandedly, impressed by the service they provided.

Ren smirked. "You can move in anytime you like," he said frankly without looking at her. She looked up at him and was about to ask how but quickly registered the underlining tone in his statement. A dark red blush swept across her face making Ren's smirk grow into a big smile.

"As for your challenge," Ren purposely changed the subject, "we will make a day of it. We'll go shopping and choose our contenders to see if the most expensive or the cheapest is better. I'll even let you do all the cooking, but you have to do the exact same thing to each item. No adding extra to make it taste better or worse."

Kyoko gasped a little insulted, "I wouldn't do that!"

Ren held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just making sure. I know you wouldn't cheat. We'll taste both of the items you made equally, and the winner will get a treat," he finished with a smile.

"A treat? What kind of treat?" She asked curiously.

"Anything you want," he stated as he opened his front door for her. The room was completely dark, and Kyoko yelped as she stumbled on the little step up from his entrance.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren asked concerned. He kept his front door open to try and help light up the room but to no avail. He held out his hand to try and help but was hesitant should he touch something he shouldn't.

She laughed seeing his panicked expression in a dim silhouette. "I'm fine, Ren. Your stoop just bit me," she said rubbing her shin. She hit the edge after not lifting her foot high enough and could feel a small welt low on her left leg. Distracted by her little injury and the darkness of the room, Kyoko didn't notice Ren kneel in front of her. She jumped as she felt his hand touch her wrist, and then froze as his fingers started to feel around.

"Are you sure? Can you stand?" he asked frightened. Kyoko watched him in awe as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. He was so close and held such concern for her that her heart was soaring. A shiver ran across her skin as his strong fingers found her leg and slowly glided down her skin. She almost moaned at the feel but instead whimpered when his thumb came across her injury.

"You're hurt," he said crossly and abruptly lifted her into his arms. The door closed automatically, dousing them in complete darkness again.

"I'm fine," Kyoko yelled out in vain as he crossed his living room, arrived at his couch, and set her down on it in seconds.

"Can you see in here?" she asked amazed he didn't bump into ever single thing in the room.

"No, but it's my place. Nothing has moved since I moved in," Ren told her. Kyoko couldn't see anything, but his voice sounded distant. He wasn't facing her when he spoke, and his actions became clear as he flicked a little lighter to relight the candles. She blinked at the oddly bright flame. He lit several more candles then picked one up to look at her leg.

"I'll get the first aid kit," he stated and stood up. Kyoko wanted to object, to say she was fine but couldn't find her voice. He seemed so troubled by the little wound that she thought better of it. Add to the fact that she didn't mind him treating her like something precious. A memory of him treating her from before came back to her, and she couldn't help the smile on her lips as he set up shop.

"At least I didn't get hurt intentionally this time," she said with a little laugh as he returned.

"That's true. Though I would hate it if you got hurt every time you came into my place," Ren said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, but you'll always take care of me right?" she asked innocently. She jumped lightly when he touched her leg again and calmed down knowing he was just going to start treatment. Instead of resting her foot on the kit like last time, he set her foot on his knee. She blushed as her naked foot met his bare knee and her toes wiggled involuntarily.

"Always," he whispered sweetly and then leaned over and softly kissed her just above the wound. Kyoko eyes widened and her breath froze in her throat. He was smiling gently as he applied ointment and started to bandage the small wound. She stared at him with her heart racing and her mind numb. She felt like she was shaking and completely still at the same time. All she could feel was the small pressure of his lips on her shin and how she wished that he would kiss her.

They only recently started dating and everything was absolutely wonderful, yet things didn't go as she thought they would. Kyoko was actually very thankful that he never pushed her into anything, never forced her into anything intimate when she was so very frightened by the mere notion of it. Yet as time and several dates gone by, she found herself sort of hoping for that first goodnight kiss. He's kissed her cheek, her hand dozen of times and now her shin, but never her lips. Was she not kissable?

Ren gently caressed her foot and set it down reluctantly. He smiled up at her and then stood to put everything back. He put away his kit and threw away the trash and set to start their meal. She must be staving now that the accidental distraction was over. He got them more water and came over with their bought meals when he noticed her fidgeting on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked startling her from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, lost in my thoughts," she admitted with a shy smile. He smiled softly in return and set her meal down in front of her.

"What were you thinking about?" Ren asked as he sat down beside her.

Kyoko's blush darkened and was thankful that it was so dark in the room. "Honestly, about the reward for the bet," she stated and stole a timid glance at him but quickly returned to breaking the seal on her meal.

Ren's smile widened. "Ah, already thinking you won," he sighed. "What are you going to want?"

She felt her face heat up as her eyes flickered to his lips. She shook her head as she started to break down the rice in her bento. "Nothing. I just want to prove to you that expensive doesn't mean better," she said trying to keep her thoughts to herself.

"And sometimes you get what you paid for," Ren countered. "And I don't honestly believe that there is nothing that you would like from me. Make-up? Clothes?" he watched her shake her head as she picked up her first bite. "A weekend getaway?" She dropped her bite in shock.

"You can't be serious?" she asked surprised.

He grinned at her. "I'm always serious. Is that what you want? We can go wherever you like Okinawa or Hokkaido. If we can take off a week, we can go out of country maybe France or..."

"No!" Kyoko yelled out overwhelmed by his offer.

Ren laughed. "Maybe later then," he said with promise making Kyoko flush but smile at the thought of it. "But you have to tell me what you want for the bet," he reminded her.

She laughed at his persistence and shook her head. "How about I tell you what to do if and when I win?"

"To do, eh?" He eyed her suspiciously trying to figure out what she wanted. "So you want me to do something? Can I guess?" He asked playfully making her smile widened.

"Well first thing I would like for you to do is eat," Kyoko reprimanded. "Are we playing twenty questions?" She returned to his request.

"Sure," he quickly agreed. He was smiling brightly as he thought of his first question. Kyoko watched him from the corner of her eye and pointed to his meal when he hadn't taken a bite yet. He started shoving food into his mouth not really caring about the bland taste. It was his favorite out of the meals upstairs but compared to her cooking, it was tasteless.

"Do you want me to buy you something?" He asked. This question would either open up dozens of questions or reduce it down to something more difficult.

"No," she responded. It was the more difficult one.

"So you want me to perform an action?"

Kyoko fought not to blush. He was having so much fun with this and admittedly she was too. She didn't want to give her thoughts away to easily. "Yes," she replied with a straight face.

"Have I done it before?"

She had to think about that one. He has kissed her before, but never on her lips; therefore, technically he hasn't since that was what she wanted.

"No," she said confidently and then glared at him. "You have to take a bite of food for every question I answer. That's three, and you've stopped eating after the first."

"Yes, yes," he chuckled and ate another two bites as he thought about the next question. He's never done it before so it couldn't be cleaning or cooking. He's taken her to lots of places but there was always more he could take her too. Perhaps she wanted to see an event or a show.

"Do you want me to take you anywhere?" He finally asked.

_Does in your arms count? _She smiled to herself and shook her head, "Nope."

He frowned and quietly took another bite. She's always wanted a group date of sorts. Maybe she wants to throw a dinner party? "Does it involve other people?"

Kyoko felt her face heat up knowing that he was getting warmer on what she wanted. She replied honestly, "No." She swallowed a lump in her throat wondering if he already connected the dots.

Ren's mind immediately jumped to something sexual and had to bite back his next words. This was Kyoko we were talking about. No doubt she wanted him to buy food or buy something she thought he may need. He eyed her suspiciously and asked, "Does it cost anything to do this?"

"No," she said happily. Ren snorted. _Figures she would want something that doesn't cost a thing. _ At least it squashed the idea that her treat was something for him. Returning to his previous question he wasted a question reconfirming his thoughts.

"So it only involves the two of us?"

"Yes," she replied softly at her food. He smiled at her as his mind started to put the pieces together.

"Do we have to leave the apartment to do this?" He asked aloud while in his head he was screaming, _No! _

"No," she answered and drank some water, her mouth suddenly getting very dry.

Ren couldn't help his smile as he watched her. Her features were only highlighted by the soft candlelight, but it was enough to see she was embarrassed by what she wanted. He wanted to hope, but their past and her twisted innocent mind kept him from wishing such thoughts. He leaned closer to her as she set her glass down, no longer caring about their meal.

"Do you want me to do something to you?" He whispered gently. He saw her squirm and blush under his gaze which only made his smile wider. She simply nodded unable to speak but that was more than enough for him. Hundreds of thousands of thoughts bad and very bad were running through his mind as he watched her so innocently sitting beside him. He closed the distance between them and gently lifted her chin towards him forcing her to look at him.

"Is clothing optional?" The Emperor asked in a deep sinful voice. Kyoko stopped breathing as he ate her up with his nefarious eyes.

"NO! Clothing is a must!" She screamed and pushed herself away causing her to fall to the ground. He laughed softly and crawled over her. They were still, just looking at each other as he thought about his next question. She saw concern on his face the more he thought about his questions and her answers.

"Is it something you are willing to with Kotonami-san?" He asked carefully.

She blinked up at him puzzled as to where he got that question from and shook her head. "No," she replied, and his smile returned.

"I know what it is," he sang the words and started to lean down on his forearms instead of his hands.

Kyoko gulped. "You do?" she whispered nervously.

He nodded lightly as he came closer. "I'm not going to wait to see who wins the bet either."

"You're not?"

"No," he whispered. Kyoko licked her lips in anticipation, making his smile quirk slightly.

He was a hair breath away from his heart's desire when she spoke, "If you kiss me now, what will I get then?"

Ren smiled and laughed softly. "Still thinking you are going to win, huh?" he teased, the breath of his words tickling her lips.

It was her turn to smile. "Do you consider this losing?" She asked boldly.

"No," he replied and kissed her. The moment his lips pressed upon hers, the lights and every electronic device in his condo all came on making little beeping and whirling noises to tell them they were alive again.

Not that they noticed...


	28. Stupid Boy

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This was a request by Utsukushii Heiwa. The inspired song is Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. I did go way out of order, but I really got inspired by this song and had to write it out. I do hope you enjoy it. A lot happens, so I hope that you guys are able to follow it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sho was having the best day of his life. He was able to wake up when he liked instead of Shoko screaming at him to get up at an ungodly hour like normal. When he did wake up, the apartment was empty, but he didn't mind. He got dressed and went out for breakfast... lunch rather. Where he met the most attractive little waitress that only had eyes for him. She was absolutely gorgeous with long shapely legs, a sexy little ass and breast that almost had him sitting up and begging for a little treat. The way she fawned all over him gave him the best ego boost. He had to disappoint her when she offered "extra" services in the back of the restaurant. While the goods she was tempting him with were worth it, he felt it was beneath him to screw against a shelf full of canned goods. He gave her a couple of tickets to his up coming concert and left.

Hey if she brought a friend as attractive as herself, he would book them a room after the concert, making both of their dreams come true. If he remembered her face when the time came that is. From there, Sho returned home to find it still empty of his manager's presence. He grinned, slipped off his shoes, ran towards the couch and hopped over it, landing on it with a loud crack from something breaking within. He flinched waiting for the couch to fall from his playful act but released a breath he was holding when the couch remained the same. A sense of relief filled him knowing that Shoko would have killed if he broke her couch.

"Bah! I'd just buy her a new one," Sho dismissed his actions to save his pride now that the coast was clear. He looked around for a moment, listening for the smallest noise that someone might be coming by. After a few seconds he deemed it safe, grabbed the remote and flipped it on to the first variety show he could find. Within minutes, Sho was cracking up on the floor laughing loudly with tears threatening to fall. He didn't know what caused this blessed day, but he can only hope that it continued. After about four hours, two ramen cups and six sodas later, he took a nap.

It was around 8 that night before he woke up again. He had a crick in his neck from sleeping awkwardly on the couch but otherwise he felt great and hungry. The room was dark with no light and obviously no Shoko. Yet, evidence of her existence was all around since the TV was off and the empty soda cans and noodle cups were gone. Not mention the note she left him in their place.

_Sho, _

_I took care of the negotiations for your concert in Osaka while you slept the day away. Please remember that you need to schedule time with the recording studio to record your new single. You only have two weeks! _

_Also, could you at least write something if you are going to skip meetings. You are making me out to be a li..._

Sho didn't read the rest of it. It was putting a damper on his mood. He stood up and stretched trying to get his blood flowing. He walked over to the windows and opened up the curtain to reveal the buzzing nightlife of Tokyo. A wide grin spread across his lips in satisfaction. Tonight he was going out and embracing the sweet seduction that Tokyo had to offer. This is his life, where he belonged and knew that he owned every inch of it. Things can only get better.

After a shower and change, he was out. First thing was food then to a club that would only let the selected few in. While he loved to party with a girl on each arm, he preferred to eat alone. For some odd reason, whenever he brought a girl with him to dinner they made such a big deal over it, more so than having sex with them. He went to one of his favorite restaurants, one that knew his name, face and flavor that suited his particular tastes. Shoko was the one who introduced it to him, and he fell in love with it after one visit. It was also very private making him one of the elites that he knew he was.

He was taken to a booth and handed a menu which he quickly declined. After a few visits he found a single dish that he couldn't live without and ordered it along with an elegant dessert that reminded him of the pudding he use to have in Kyoto. While waiting for his meal he took out his phone and started surfing the tabloids and music charts when a woman sitting behind him giggled. He paid it no mind, there were always people talking and laughing in this restaurant. It was comfortable and relaxing to the super stars of Japan. It wasn't until the voice laughed again and whined out a name between her fits of laughter.

"Ren, please," she said pleadingly, but the laughter in her voice could be heard by all.

"Please, what?" Ren responded coolly, "I just did what you told me to." Sho sneered to no one in front of him as he recognizing that stupid two-bit fake actor's voice. He really didn't know what was worse. The fact that poor excuse of an actor was at his favorite restaurant or that he was on a date with some stupid bimbo.

"I did not tell you to do that," she countered sharply, the humor gone from her voice. Her words interrupted Sho's thoughts. The moment the woman's tone changed to that of a mother, Sho knew who it was and a slow rising bubbling started stirring in his chest.

"You told me to eat, so I did. You didn't tell me what to eat," Ren's voice went low and seductive as he spoke quietly to his date, "and I must say, you are delicious, Kyoko." A burst of giggles erupted from the girl. Sho's eyes went red as the girl both men identified as Kyoko laughed as this behemoth of a man forced his grubby paws and disease-ridden mouth on her innocent white skin.

"Behave," Kyoko ordered Ren with a stern voice, yet Sho knew she wasn't serious. He could hear the smile on her face as she told the pushy player to stop whatever he was doing. Sho heard the gentle click of plates and assumed that they returned to eating. It was at this time that the waiter came to the table with his meal.

"May I get you anything else, sir?" The waiter asked politely. Sho shook his head quickly, not wanting to use his voice just in case the two behind him recognized him. The waiter bowed and left without question. While he would have dug in right away and started savoring the decadent flavors of his steak, this time he didn't really see his meal. He sat staring at it with his utensils in hand ready to be used and listened to the conversation happening behind him.

"Do you think the weather will be okay?" Kyoko asked with concern in her voice.

"Everything will be fine," Ren stated as if he has told her the same thing a thousand times. "The tickets have been bought, and the cabin has been rented. We have all the equipment, but if we forget something, we can buy it there. Everything has been rescheduled for both of us, and the weather will be sunny and clear. Stop worrying so much, Kyoko."

"I'm sorry. It's just so far away and to leave for a whole week," she stated wearily.

_A week? Leaving? That bastard is leaving on a trip with Kyoko for a whole fu... _Sho shook his head. _No, Kyoko wasn't that type of girl. There is no way she would spend a week alone with that idiot poser. It has to be for a film or something for work. _He smiled, satisfied with his answer and plunged his fork into his meat. He was just about to cut into it when Ren spoke up.

"It's one week. Two of those days are going to be spent on the cruise line and then the other five will be on the island. We will head to Minamijima and start the adventure. It's going to go by so fast that you won't even notice," Ren said, confirming Sho's suspicions of it being about work. Sho cut into his steak, finally able to enjoy is meal.

"On that final day, you will be so sad to leave," Ren continued as Sho chewed his bite, "This is our vacation. How long has it been since you had a vacation, hmm?"

Kyoko laughed. "Never," she answered, "Even before I started acting, I never took a day off."

"See, you deserve this. We deserve this. It will be our first time truly alone together," Ren whispered causing Sho to choke on the partially chewed up piece of meat. Sho started to swallow rapidly trying to get the chuck down his throat. He reached out for the glass of water and chugged forcing the piece down his throat and allowing air to flow. His eyes were watering as he quiet his breathing so he could listen.

"That's not true. We are alone in your apartment all the time," Kyoko confessed making Sho slam his glass down on the table sloshing water over the table. Sho heard Ren chuckle.

"That's true, but you know what I mean. We are going to a secluded island for five whole days, where no one will know us, bother us, call us, or interrupt us. In two weeks, I will have you all to myself on a remote island in a bikini or less," Ren said huskily making Kyoko laugh. Sho listened in vain waiting for her to shove him off or slap him, screaming that she wasn't that kind of girl. Yet, the more he waited, the angrier he grew as her laughter slowly died, and the soft sounds of kisses filled his ear.

Sho was radiating with a barely contained wrath. A soft whimper escaped Kyoko's lips causing him to snap. Like lighting he whipped out of his booth, every muscle in his body ready to rip that sleazy gigolo off his woman and beat the hell out of him, when he came face to face with his very surprised waiter.

"Is... is everything okay, sir?" the confused man asked cautiously. He had noticed that the guest's food laid practically untouched, and that the water glass was tipped over.

"No," Sho said quietly through fiercely clenched teeth. His fist were shaking in rage as he tried to calmly leave. "I'll pay for it later," he stated and left, a plan to rip their little honeymoon apart already forming in his head.

Two weeks. He had two weeks to change everything and drive Kyoko away from that whorehound actor. If everything he tried up to now did nothing to save his girl from that womanizing lech then he had to resort to extreme actions. He didn't want to play this card. He actually never wanted to associate himself with anything from his past as Shotaro; however, drastic times calls drastic measures. It took a little over a week to track that evil woman down, but he was able to reach her. As soon as he told her who he was, she was putty in his hands.

"When do I get my money?" The callous woman in front of Sho asked matter-of-factly. Sho grimaced as the foul taste in his mouth didn't want to leave even after the several cups of tea. Shoko sat next to him with a look for apprehension over the events currently happening. From the beginning, she knew that Sho disliked this woman. He asked for her assistance in finding her and was persistent to the very end. Then when the day came to meet her, Shoko finds out that this sophisticated yet malice woman was Kyoko's mother.

"When Kyoko is with me and not that shameless pseudo-actor," Sho sneered and swallowed more tea. Shoko snapped her head over to Sho with the look of disgusting surprise while Saena raised an eyebrow intrigued. Saena was trying to be very cautious in this little arrangement with the Fuwa boy. When he first called up, she was furious. Yet as he offered her something she was currently without for something he already had, she couldn't help but be curious. Still, if she could find something in this overly emotional child's head that could keep her in respectable means for the rest of her life, well she was going to try. She doubt he would use the money he earned better than she could.

"What do you want with her?" Saena asked casually.

Sho glared at the older woman and snapped, "That's my business. Why would you care?"

Saena put on a fake concern and made her voice sweeter as she replied, "Well, you know she is my only daughter, and from what I see, you have upgraded to the lovely older woman beside you." Shoko snapped over to Saena confused as Saena continued to speak, "Why would you want a lowly unsightly brownnoser like Kyoko when you can have so much better?" Sho's temper was about to snap as well as this woman's neck if it wasn't for the fact that Shoko did.

"This is your daughter we are talking about here!" Shoko cried out in outrage. "How can you belittle your own flesh and blood like she was some ill-breed dog?" The moment Shoko took a breath to say more she froze as Saena's rancorous laughter filled the table.

"Oh my that's delightful," Saena said through teary filled eyes, "If only she was as you stated, Shoko-san. I would have taken her out back and shot her the moment she was born." The woman said this so sincerely that it made Shoko gasp in horror. This was the woman that raised that sweet hardworking adorable girl?

"You..." Shoko started to speak, her face was enflamed with fury, but Sho stopped her by simply grabbing her hand. Shoko turned to her charge, and he shook his head.

"Mogami-san, do this task for me, and you will never have to deal with Kyoko again. You'll also be set for a very long time," Sho stated as calmly as he could. Business wasn't done yet and while he hoped that Shoko was to the one to help him keep his cool, it turned out the other way around.

"I was doing just fine before you had the audacity to look me up. I don't even know where my simpleton of a daughter is," Saena confessed a little wary that this was a deal breaker.

"She doesn't know?" Shoko asked Sho quietly even though Saena heard quite clearly.

Sho shook his head and replied to Shoko, "It doesn't surprise me." Then turned his attention back to the older woman, "I know where she is, all I need is for you to tell her come back to me like you and my mother planned."

"What don't I know?" Saena asked, ignoring Sho's request completely. She did not like being left in the dark. It made her feel stupid and ignorant. Shoko was eager to speak up as soon as the question left Saena's lips.

"Your daughter is a brilliant, beautiful actress now," Shoko started sing Kyoko's praises, "She is starting to make a name for herself in the acting world, with people everywhere wanting desperately to work with her. Kyoko-chan is talented, hardworking, kind..."

"Stop!" Saena ordered in disgust. "Why do you surround yourself with these obsessive bimbo women?" She asked Sho frankly. Shoko slammed her hands on the table in a fury.

"We are leaving," Shoko announced with contempt as she stood up rapidly, making her chair screech out against the tile floor. The few patrons in the area turning their head to identify the cause of the sound.

"Shoko, wait," Sho pleaded with his manager, taking her hand. "I need to do this," he whispered.

"NO!" Shoko yelled out making the employees start to take notice. She licked her lips remembering her job and bent down to whisper to Sho, "The fact that you summoned up this Medusa from the pits of Hell to try and get Kyoko back is reprehensible."

"Excuse me, I do not like your tone," Saena stated angrily, and Sho saw his plan starting to collapse.

"Wait," Sho told Saena before she could stand and then turned back to his manager. "Shoko, you don't understand. She is leaving on a trip with that asshat, Tsuruga. They are dating under everyone's noses." Shoko watched as fear and sorrow filled Sho's face as he whispered up at her. "I'm losing her," he said softly.

"Sho," Shoko started out sincerely and looked at the other woman and shook her head, "No. For you to bring up this vile monster to get what you want, to get back a person you, yourself, threw away. It's wrong." She pulled her hand out of Sho's. "I want no part of this. You are on your own." Sho watched her leave and slammed his fist on the table, knowing full well how right she was.

"Who is she dating?" Saena's question made Sho look up at her with hate filled eyes. The woman didn't seem to care. She didn't care how much the boy in front of her hated her or how much the big breasted bimbo hated her. All she cared about was how much she was going to get from this.

"It doesn't matter," Sho responded through gritted teeth. "I will get you a meeting with her, tell her that she has to fulfill the arranged marriage with me, and you will get your money."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go meet the twit now and get this over with," Saena stood up and gathered her things, eager to leave.

Sho sighed in frustration. "It's not that simple," he told her, "I needed Shoko to set up the meeting under a guise for work. She won't meet me socially."

Saena was beyond curious what this boy did to drive the infatuated little girl off but didn't want to waste time talking to him about it. "You'll be setting me up at the Mandarin Oriental. You will pay for my expenses for the duration of this little agreement which does not affect the agreed upon price of my "precious" daughter's heart, and I do hope to never hear from you or her again. Is that understood," she asked rhetorically as she walked around the table and out the front door before Sho even stood up. Sho stayed in his seat trembling with anger trying desperately not to overturn the entire cafe to vent his rage. He stood up, threw a few notes on the table and left to meet Saena's demands.

Saena didn't care for this whole ordeal. Yet, she found it utterly fascinating the moment it was brought to her doorstep. Never caring for today's standards of entertainment, she only knew the names of the very rich and famous, those who were mentioned at every table or were seen at every street corner of every city in Japan. She saw Fuwa Sho's face and name but never tried to make the connection to Fuwa Shotaro until he called. Therefore, she knew the name Tsuruga once Sho mentioned it.

The moment Sho whispered that name to his floozy, her mind started racing. Saena bought a new laptop the moment Sho set her up at the hotel and proceeded to look up Tsuruga. There certainly were many people living in Tokyo with that last name but the only one who could threaten a person in Sho's position had to be Tsuruga Ren. The moment that she truly looked at who this Tsuruga Ren person was, she had serious doubts about him dating her daughter. She remembered the little brat completely. For her to catch such a man was inconceivable in Saena's mind.

Still the facts remain. No one else could top Sho in fame and fortune, and if the man was gullible enough to fall for her daughters acts and date her then surely he was stupid enough for herself to manipulate. The only issue was how to get in touch with him. Saena didn't believe for a moment that her daughter would be difficult to reach as Sho had stated, but this man would be a different story. He was very much in demand and even she had to acknowledge that.

It was easy to find what agency Ren worked for. It was simple to think of a ruse to get his manager's number. The roadblock came in the form of said manager, Yashiro Yukihito.

"Yashiro speaking," he answered on the second ring.

"Hello, I would like to speak to your client, Tsuruga Ren," Saena stated directly. Yashiro blinked at the abruptness of the caller and cleared his throat.

"I see. May I have your name, the company you work for and the nature of your call," Yashiro asked calmly as he poised his pen to take down the information.

"I would like to give him a counter offer on a delicate project that is being coordinated at the moment. I would just like a small moment of his time some time today to discuss the details. I assure you that he will want to listen to what I have to say," Saena explained with a voice of professionalism.

Yashiro simply smiled at the weak attempt to meet Ren. "I'm sorry, every transaction with my client needs to be approved by me before it reaches him. If you are unwilling to share the details of your proposal with his manager then we do not have anything further to discuss. I bid you fare..."

"You are making a very grave mistake, Yashiro-san," Saena interrupted rudely. Then decided to use the lie she used to get his number. "I work for a very promising designer who would like to feature Tsuruga Ren as their spokesman. I'm sure that he would like to know the details of the contract, and I would prefer to state the terms of agreement to both of you rather than waste time only speaking to his representative."

Yashiro took a breath and counted to ten. He had to remain tactful even to the most persistent fans. He leaned back in his chair, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then I am very sorry to inform you that we decline the offer and hope that you will find someone to represent your client's product," he said sincerely.

"Wait!" Saena yelled out through the phone making Yashiro loose his cool.

"Now listen here, madam," Yashiro could tell the woman was older by her manner of speech and sound of voice, but that didn't make her any less obsessive with Tsuruga Ren, sometimes they are more desperate. "I understand you are a fan and would like the chance to meet Tsuruga-san, however, I cannot meet every fan's request for a private moment with him, no matter how creative or inventive the excuse is."

Saena was livid! This horrible arrogant man thought she was some silly teenage stalker? She snapped on the phone, "I will have you know that I am a Mogami Saena, a respectable woman with no vacuous ides about your pretty boy client. To think otherwise is beneath my stature and I am insulted by your insinuation of..."

"Excuse me, your name was Mogami?" Yashiro interrupted as his mind dismissed everything but that name. Saena pressed her lips together angrily. She really didn't think that her relation to her daughter would get her access to Ren, yet there was the proof. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and decided the truth was actually the best policy.

"Yes. I am Mogami Saena, Mogami Kyoko's mother," she replied with dignity. "Now may I please speak with the man who dare presumes to date my daughter?"

"Why?" Yashiro asked persistently.

"Excuse me?" Saena said completely dumbfounded.

"I believe I asked a perfectly simple question, Mogami-san. I asked you why do you want to speak to my client?"

"I don't really see how that is any of your concern. This is about my daughter, her lover and their future together. Please try to comprehend what you are doing, Yashiro-san," Saena said condescending, "I do have the power to take my daughter away with me not by force or through legal action but with a mere order. I raised her and know my daughter best. If your client truly wants to keep her, it would behoove him to meet with me immediately."

Yashiro honestly didn't know if this woman was serious or not. It wouldn't be difficult to find out Kyoko's last name and assume the position of her mother. He doesn't know who her mother is, never really thought to ask. This woman could just be as he first thought, a crazed fan. If so, she was the craziest he has met to date; however, if her story checks correctly and she did threaten the relationship that everyone has tried so very hard to create, then this was something that had to be done. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Are you free at five tonight?" Yashiro asked and could hear the smile spread across the woman's lips knowing she won.

"Yes, whatever is convenient for you," she replied with a fake courtesy. He gave her an address to meet, repeating it twice to ensure she had it correctly.

"Very good, Yashiro-san. I shall see you tonight then. I expect the same civility you are currently showing me now with your client," Saena stated and then hung up without even a second for Yashiro to reply.

Yashiro shuddered to himself desperately wanting a shower after talking to such a wretched woman. The only reason he agreed to it was to get her off his case. It was only 10am, thus allowing him plenty of time to check out her story. If her story proved false, then they will simply let her wait there alone. If she was genuine, then it would give them plenty of time to come up with a game plan.

The first person he called was Ren. He debated calling Kyoko, but it wasn't Kyoko she wanted to see but Ren. That alone was enough to make him believe she wasn't the real deal, but this was a unique threat. One he simply couldn't ignore. If her mother didn't want Kyoko to know she was in town, then perhaps it would best to keep it that way. From the brief conversation he had with her, Yashiro rather keep Kyoko away from that woman anyway.

"Hello?" Ren answer promptly.

"Ren, is Kyoko with you?" Yashiro asked immediately.

"No. She's out on a job right now. Why?" Ren asked with a hint of concern.

"We might have a little problem. Do you know the name of Kyoko's mother?" He asked calmly.

"Her mother?" Ren was taken aback, but had to think about it. "I don't remember."

Yashiro frowned and asked, "Kyoko's never spoken about her?"

"Yes, she has, but she only refers to her as mother. I could only handle hearing so much about that woman, and even when I was younger, I couldn't stand that person." Ren paused, the name on the tip of his tongue. "I could have sworn it started with an S: Saeko? Saeka? Saemi?"

"Saena?" Yashiro offered grimly.

"Yes!" Ren exclaimed, "Wait, if you knew then..."

"She's here, Ren," Yashiro said disappointedly. "I just received a call from her stating that she wanted to meet you."

"Me? How does she know me?" Ren asked and then quickly crossed out the obvious answer, "Besides the obvious. Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"

"She said she wanted to meet the man who, and I quote, dare presumes to date my daughter.' Then stated that she had an offer for you. She very clearly stated that if you did not meet with her, she would take Kyoko home with her," Yashiro said and waited. A few moments passed and Ren had yet to say anything.

"Ren?" he called out wondering if he lost his connection. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Ren answered quietly. Yashiro cleared his throat nervously.

"What do you want to do?" Yashiro asked and then posed another question, "Do we want to tell Kyoko?"

"No," Ren quickly replied and then sighed. "I really don't want Kyoko to see her again. She hasn't seen or spoken to her mother in almost eight years. You have no idea how difficult it is for Kyoko to speak about her. I don't want to bring those old memories up. Call her back and schedule a meeting with her. Let's hear what she wants to say."

"Already done," Yashiro replied, "We will be there at 5 tonight after your shoot with..."

"No," Ren interrupted, "I'll go alone. I don't mean to be rude, and you know how much you mean to the two of us, but this, I need to handle alone. Please understand, Yukihito."

"Yeah, okay," Yashiro quickly agreed and gave Ren the meeting place. The day progressed and much to Ren's disappointment, he went to meet the woman who dared call herself Kyoko's mother. He has never seen her before but one glance around the darkened restaurant/bar, and he knew who she was. They resembled each other if Kyoko was a block of black sharp jagged ice. Her dark hair slightly going grey was primly pined up to the back of her head. She had a suit that was tailored to her and looking very new. She had this air of loftiness that made Ren frown. He took a deep breath to try and calm his temper and walked over to her without an ounce of hesitation.

"Mogami-san," Ren stated as if he knew her his whole life. The older woman didn't stand to greet him but did offer a sickly evil smile and gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuruga-san," Saena said truthfully. "You truly are a very handsome man."

Ren felt nauseous and was eager to get this whole thing over with. "I understand that you want to propose an offer?" Saena's smile faded and straightened up realizing her attempts to flirt with the younger man failed. Ren wanted to smile as he watched her try to reach the poise and refinement that her daughter was able to achieve without any effort.

"Yes, straight to business then," Saena started. "I have been contracted to fulfill the agreement made by the Fuwas and myself for the hand in marriage of Mogami Kyoko to Fuwa Shotaro." She paused to let that statement sink in to the man in front of her. She looked at his face and blinked in confusion. Instead of confusion and outrage, she found him to be calm and very quiet almost as if he didn't hear her. She took a breath and continued, "However, from what I understand you have an interest in her hand as well. Am I to assume that is correct?" She expected him to quickly answer yes or nod his head in desperation.

Instead he posed a question of his own, "I am curious as to where I fit into this picture, Mogami-san?" Ren never knew he could hate that name so much, but at this very moment he did. To associate that lovely name to this ghastly woman was painful.

Saena was astounded by this man. He was either extremely stupid or extremely sly. She wasn't sure which. Considering who he was dating, she had to think the first. Still she remained cautious, not wanting to be left with the bad hand.

"You are dating my daughter, are you not?" She asked wondering if she contacted the wrong man.

"I am, hence the reason I am so curious as to what you have to offer that I would be interested in," Ren explained calmly as if she was the stupid one in the conversation.

Saena pressed her lips together trying to bite back the words she wanted to scream. "My daughter of course," she replied. "For the right price of course, " she added hastily.

"Ah," was all Ren said as they finally reached the goal of this meeting.

"I do not think you are taking this very seriously, Tsuruga-san. I made an agreement with the Fuwas to marry my daughter to their son, Shotaro, so long as they raised her. They gain a bride for their son, and I am free from the hassles of a bastard child," Saena said frankly.

"Please stop calling her that," Ren stated, his voice straining from holding back his temper.

"Well she is. I don't even remember her father's name," Saena confessed casually, "It was so..."

"No, please stop calling her your daughter. You were never her mother," he said with a contained anger.

Saena smiled at the first show of emotion and knew that she could get what she wanted from him. "So you do care. I was wondering if perhaps your relationship with her was just for show," she tried to bait him hoping to tap into his emotions rather than his logical

sense. "Though I'm sure there are much better and more good looking women than Kyoko to place on your arm. I have to wonder looking at you, what do you see in such a simple, dull..."

"I insist that you refrain from completing your thoughts this instant, Mogami-san," Ren demanded making her smile widened.

"Very well. Back to business," she sighed a little sad that she doesn't get to play with this neanderthal. She pulled out a document, a very legal document that she had formed this afternoon and started going over the details. "I will agree to annul the agreement made so many years ago if you sign this, stating that you will pay the specified amount each year until the day of my death. If you agree to do so, this states that you are free to have my... Kyoko's hand in marriage with full cooperation from..." Laughter. Saena stopped talking and started seeing red as she looked up at the man in front of her, who was laughing almost uncontrollably. The words that were coming out of this woman's mouth was simply too much for Ren, that he couldn't help his reaction. Saena retracted the contract angrily.

"Fine. I have a meeting with Kyoko tomorrow morning. If you are not willing to put in your bid for her hand then it will go to the Fuwa boy," she announced as if it was the final conclusion and started to leave.

"**Stop**," Ren commanded, and Saena couldn't fight the order. Her body heard the command and immediately followed to obey. She looked over at the man and her blood ran cold as his dark eyes pierced through her.

"He contacted you, didn't he?" Ren asked carefully.

"He, who?" Saena replied timidly.

Fuwa Sho," he stated making her eyes flicker to the ground. "He contacted you to fulfill the old agreement, one that he didn't want but now does. He must have offered to pay you since you haven't once thought of Kyoko the moment you left her at their doorstep." The more he spoke the more she straightened up as if trying to salvage what little pride she still had. Ren knew he was correct in his assessment, and that only angered him further.

"How did you find out I was dating her?" He asked.

"He mentioned your name," Saena quickly replied unable to resist his interrogation.

"And you thought what? That you could blackmail more money from me? How did you even think that would happen, Mogami-san?" He asked overwhelmed by her inane thinking.

"You obviously don't understand the influence a mother has to her daughter," Saena snapped, "I have always been able to make her do whatever I wished, and she would die trying. Nothing has changed."

Ren smiled at her as if he found her comment funny. "You have no idea who we are even talking about, Mogami-san. The trials and effort she has conquered to create her new life, no thanks to you or the Fuwa boy," he grinned as he used her name for him. He rather liked that. It was nicer than anything he was thinking at the moment. "You have absolutely no power over her now or ever. She is her own person and nothing you can do can change that."

Saena's hackles raised at the audacity of this man. "She will honor the agreement made between two families. She respects honor and duty," she stated, and Ren quickly interrupted her.

"You are correct. She respects honor and duty and will fight for it with every cell in her body but you are not honorable nor was the agreement made. Welcome to the twenty-first century, Mogami-san. Kyoko must give her consent to such an agreement, and I know she would never agree to marry Fuwa."

"Because she loves you?" Saena asked with venom in her voice.

Ren smiled softly but didn't reply with a direct answer. "Because she doesn't love him. Nothing will change that."

"We shall see about that," Saena threatened and gathered her strength to leave the table. Unfortunately, his presence wasn't the only thing that could stop her. He stood up, towering over the much smaller woman, his size and deathly calm aura froze her to the ground and set her trembling before him.

"You will not be seeing Kyoko, Mogami-san, nor will you go crawling back to Fuwa. In fact," Ren pulled out his wallet, took out five 10,000 yen notes and forced it in her hand. "This is the only payment you will receive from your little business trip out here. It should be more than enough to get back home, where ever you are from. Maybe even buy you a meal. Kyoko will live the rest of her life never hearing from you again. Is that understood, Mogami-san?"

Saena forced herself to look up at the man and tried to summon her previous courage. "How are you going to stop me?"

Ren smiled darkly at her making her eyes go pure white from fear. "You have absolutely no idea who I am Mogami Saena, the only daughter of Orochi and Fumiko Mogami, who you are currently trying to support with a failing real estate business that you have ran into the ground." Saena took a step back in shock as he relayed her personal information. "You see, I know everything about you. Married once to Kudo Yasushi before he cheated on you and left you with nothing. Engaged three times since then to Yokoyama Arata, Miyazaki Ryota and Uchida Hideki. All three leaving you for another more worthy woman. Kyoko's father, I'm ashamed to say was a married man who you tried to once again blackmail for money once you found out you were pregnant. Only to have him in turn confess his desecration to his family, leaving you once again empty handed. Everyone has left you, everyone will leave you until you are old and alone while Kyoko, the one highlight of your life, lives on with people who love her. Something you never will have, I can promise you that."

"How..." Saena stuttered, "there's no..." she swallowed a lump in her throat, " You couldn't possibly..."

"Try me," Ren said with a predatory smirk. With that Saena ran, white as a ghost. As soon as she was out of sight Ren pulled out his cell phone.

"Yashiro, find out where Fuwa Sho is."

Shoko was sitting beside the audio engineer while he tweaked all the different options on the mixer as Sho recorded his newest single. She was bobbing along with the upbeat song, so very impressed of the music he was able to produce. The man was a genius when it came to this. Everything else was debatable. She felt someone enter the room but didn't bother looking up to see who it was. People came in to listen to Sho sing all the time. She knew she was safe from fans coming in and ruining the...

Shoko blinked as she saw someone approach the door to the recording room while they were obviously in the middle of recording. She went on high alert and saw the man who hid his face with the door before she could identify him.

"HEY!" Shoko screamed out and everyone froze the moment the man revealed himself. All of the band members stopped playing and watched the rolling storm take three very long determined steps to Sho, grab his shirt in both of his hands and continued walking, knocking down anything in his path until Sho was pinned up against the wall.

"STOP IT, TSURUGA!" Shoko screamed and ran to the man who was turning her singer purple. Ren didn't stop, he simply lifted Sho higher, slowly raising him higher than himself as Sho struggled to release his grip.

"Tsuruga, you're killing him," she screamed, and he finally let go, dropping him to the floor. Shoko quickly kneeled down beside him as Sho coughed air back into his lungs. She looked around to everyone around the room and started to panic as they all watched.

"Get out!" Shoko stood and screamed out, "Everyone! Not a word of this if any of you want to continue working in this business again." When she turned back she found Sho smiling up at Ren trying to laugh as he slowly regained his color.

"She's mine, now," Sho wheezed and coughed to clear his throat as he pushed to stand back up, "You lost. We will be together, and you will forever be out of the picture."

"Your stupid little plain backfired," Ren immediately told him destroying Sho's smile.

"How?" he asked frowning.

"She came to me asking for more money. Trying to sell Kyoko off to the highest bidder," Ren said with a grimace as if he had a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Damn greedy bitch," Sho whispered to the ground. Ren took this opportunity to push him against the wall again.

"Stop or I'll call security!" Shoko threatened, and Sho shook his head.

"Don't. Just leave us, he won't hurt me," Sho said arrogantly to Ren's face.

"Sho, I'm not leaving you alone with a tiger at your throat," she insisted in staying but neither men cared.

"You should listen to her, Shotaro," Ren said, stretching out his name making Sho growl angrily under Ren's grip. "I would very much enjoy ripping your throat out."

"Why?" Sho asked with a sneer, "It didn't work. She is still with you."

"You fucking stupid asshole," Ren spat out his words, "You brought her mother into this, trying to force an arrange marriage just so you could control her again? What the fuck is your motive here? She has everything perfectly laid out in front of her for the first time in her life, a career that she loves, friends, a life. She is smiling and laughing, running free and finally loving again."

"Loving YOU!" Sho yelled out and shoved Ren away from him. "Kyoko is suppose to be with ME! Everything in her life she owes to me! I brought her to Tokyo, my family raised her to be the elegant woman that she is. The fire in her eyes, her heart was because of me."

"You're right," Ren said confusing Sho. "Her dreams and heart were yours and what did you do to them? You crushed them, threw them away so you could feel superior. You criticized her everyday so she believed that she couldn't achieve anything, that she was never good enough to be anything but your slave. Both you and her mother are the same even when she gave you everything. Everything that the both of you could ever want. She's always had it and neither one of you could see it."

"I am nothing like that woman! Do not compare me to that coldhearted woman," Sho stomped up to Ren threateningly, making Ren smile.

"You knew and you still thought it was smart to bring her in and see Kyoko again?" Ren said incredibly. "By bringing in the one person who would tear her down to become the submissive little mouse of a thing you were able to control from before."

"That isn't what I want," Sho declared. "I want her. I want the one who fights with me and encourages me to overcome my pride. I want the spirited woman she's become, not the follower she was before."

Ren smiled sadly realizing seeing the child he was trying to talk to and took a step back. "She was always there. She just needed a little freedom. Just leave her alone, Sho," he said quietly.

"And just let you run away with her?" Sho sniped.

"I'm not stealing her from you. I'm just going with her. She ran away from you a long time ago," Ren stated and took another step back. Then quietly turned and started to leave.

"Hey," Sho called out. "HEY!" He yelled out again as Ren didn't stop. "That's total bull shit! She loves me! Kyoko will always love me!" Sho shouted as he tried to follow Ren out but Shoko stopped him, clinging on to his arm to keep him from chasing after Ren.

"She loved me," Sho whispered as he stared at the retreating man's back; his heart clinging to the only remaining thing he has of her, his memories. While the other man goes back to the only woman that could ever love Sho as much as she did.


	29. Womanizer

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This song was inspired by Womanizer by Britney Spears**. **This sort of combines two requests. The first one by elfenknight who wanted this below. LOL I don't want to give it away. The other is helenawat, who asked for Womanizer after this story had been swimming in my head. So yay! I just now finally got to writing it. This one jumps a bit to get the the point of things, but I hope everyone still enjoys it. Cheers!**

* * *

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGG," Kyoko shrieked out after slamming the door closed behind her. The tiny woman in the room Kyoko just entered jumped out of her skin at the angry cry and turned big bright eyes to the younger girl.

"I DESPISE THAT MAN!" The fiery teen exclaimed as she shook with rage. "Right in the middle of me talking, he completely ignores me to chase after some woman who walked by." Kyoko stomped over to Jelly who was listening in bewilderment. She plopped down on the make-up chair and crossed her arms angrily under her breast.

Before Jelly could ask her what or who she was talking about, Kyoko continued, "He was the one who came up to me! He was the one who forced me to stay and talk to him, and he was the one to suddenly leave so rudely! That arrogant as..."

"Eh, Kyoko-chan," Jelly interrupted before Kyoko could spill her colorful words. "Who are you talking about?"

The area went dark and the air thick. Jelly looked around in a fright wondering what ghost suddenly appeared with them. She peered to the girl in her chair and realized it was her.

"Fuwa Sho," she growled through clenched teeth. "Shoko-san sent over a new offer for his latest PV, and he wanted to try and manipulate me into do it. As if I would be so childish as to be dared into doing another one of those egotistical videos of his."

"The Visual K singer, Fuwa Sho?" Jelly asked as she started pulling out the base for Kyoko's make-up.

"Yes, that idiot. It really doesn't matter anyway, I told him I wasn't going to do it. I would have to apologize to Father for denying a role I could do, but I'm sure he would make an exception," Kyoko declared and settled herself into the chair eager for the magic spell of Jelly Woods to be cast over her. She was simply getting dressed as Setsuka and knew what the outcome would be, but it was still wonderful nevertheless.

Jelly thought about the singer as she applied the base. She never worked with him directly, but heard he was rather professional. Kyoko took after her senpai, Ren, where as long as the person was professional, they were respected by them. She was sure that Kyoko was actually more tolerant of her co-workers than Ren was.

"Why don't you like him?" She finally asked making Kyoko let out a very long deep sigh. Kyoko told Jelly her biggest secret as Jelly worked on making Setsuka. It seemed like she told this story a lot since her words were crisp and exact. The tale started from growing up with him because of her mother, that brought tears to Jelly's eyes, all the way to the day he stated his true motive of bringing Kyoko to Tokyo. She omitted her reason for joining LME. Kyoko did not want Jelly hating her the same way Ren did. Thankfully, Jelly was so angry she wouldn't have heard the revenge detail.

"The nerve of that boy!" Jelly yelled and slammed the lip palette that she just finished using. Kyoko cringed at the poor mistreatment of the beautiful make-up kit. "After all that, and he still...UGH!"

Kyoko nodded sadly, completely understanding Jelly's outrage. She has dealt with that idiot's whims for a long time, even now. She frowned slightly as she thought about it. It was rather amazing how often she ran into him after everything. They weren't even in the same agency or business.

"We should teach him a lesson," Jelly announced suddenly making Kyoko look up at her puzzled. _Well, that's why I..._ She shook her head. _No, no, no. I'm an actress, because I love it __Not__ because of him. _

"How?" Kyoko inquired.

Julie picked up Setsu's wig gathering it up to place it on Kyoko's head. "By showing him exactly what he missed out on and then proving it's no longer his," Jelly said with a wicked grin. Kyoko frowned confused into the mirror as Jelly positioned the wig on. Once it was on, Jelly reached around Kyoko and gently displayed her own face to the mirror. It took a moment, but Kyoko finally understood what she was implying and suddenly felt sick, but the plan was already being formed.

* * *

_A week later..._

They walked into the studio right on the dot, thankfully. Their saving grace was the fact that security gave them a large opening for them to walk through the screaming, grabby fans.

"I should mingle with my fans more," Sho told Shoko as they walked nonchalantly down the hall. Well Sho walked casually, while Shoko wanted to put on him a leash and yank him to the dressing room NOW. "Especially the one in that tube top," he grinned. "Did you see her? She was about to pop out with all that bouncing."

Shoko rolled her eyes. "Thankfully no, and they would have your hide if you got close to them," she stated and added, "not in a good way, Sho." He didn't seem to care as he continued to think about the fan outside. Shoko didn't care much either. They were here, on time and ready to go. She dropped Sho off at the dressing room and left to make sure everything was in order with the interview.

There was no one in the room, so Sho simply sat down and pulled out his phone. He was typing out a tweet to his adoring fans about the show tonight, shamelessly self promoting himself when someone walked it. He saw a make-up kit at the corner of his eye and didn't bother looking up at the person, preferring to read what his fans wrote to him.

The woman started setting up in front of him. She moved to and fro blocking the mirror and pulling out things she would need from her kit. It wasn't until she bumped into his knee that he looked up at her and then froze, shortly after his eyes saw her.

_What an ass, _Sho thought appreciative. He snapped his phone shut and gave the woman in front of him his full attention. It was perfectly round, with the denim fabric of her Daisy Duke short shorts curving around her cheeks. Two long firm legs stretched on forever, pure creamy thighs down to shapely calves with tall wedged sandals.

His vision blurred for a moment as she turned towards him. His eyes found her flat soft stomach being framed by gray lace. Her little belly button was pierced with a tiny blue topaz butterfly dangling from a dainty silvery chain. Moving up, the buttons on her lace shirt didn't start connecting until it hit her diaphragm, and then stopped again just after her breast allowing a modest amount of cleavage showing. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was it was completely see through. Pale glimpses of her skin peaked through the entirety of her shirt, even if it was long-sleeved.

She stepped up towards him, her right thigh taking residence between his thighs and then slightly bent down slightly as she pinned back his hair giving him a wonderful view down her shirt. His eyes were glued to the sight of her breast in that flesh colored bra, so much that he could have sworn they were getting closer to him.

Sho swallowed and licked his lips as she was, in fact, getting closer to him. He took a deep breath and inhaled a delicious sweet scent that was her perfume, something he couldn't identify. He found her tying a paper cover around his neck to prevent the powder makeup from spilling over his clothes. Her brown wavy hair was tied up in a loose pigtails that tickled his chin. He stayed looking at her to see her face as she pulled away.

She was beautiful with dark brown eyes and thick black lashes. She had sultry eyes that screamed of sin and soft full lips tinted a dark reddish pink. She wasn't smiling or frowning, just simply working, paying attention to what she was doing and not the superstar that was on her seat. The fact that this girl didn't fawn all over him made her all the more interesting.

"Hello," Sho said in a deep voice accompanied by his dazzling smirk.

She flickered her eyes into his blue ones and gave him a small smile. "Hi," she replied with a slightly deep voice.

"I'm Fuwa Sho," he introduced himself making her smile widened. _Great smile, _he thought to himself.

"I would hope so, otherwise I'm doing the wrong person," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I didn't know we were already doing it," Sho retorted arrogantly and was stunned by her response.

"Ha ha, I set myself up for that one," she laughed at herself, taking his comment as a joke. Sho gave her a real smile as she ran her make-up brush over his left temple. He has gotten several different reactions from a comment like that. They would blush and quickly change the subject, get angry or offended, and a few times he's gotten offers, which were the most fun but most forgettable. This one gave him something new though, which intrigued him further.

"What's your name?" He asked, since she didn't offer it when he introduced himself.

"Mika," she gave him a first name only making him smile.

"That fits," he said softly and then leaned in towards her making her stop her movements. He inhaled deeply at her neck and breathed out, "You smell wonderful." When he pulled back to look at her face, she was smiling seductively at him.

"You smell pretty good yourself, Fuwa-san," she admitted with her voice a touch deeper.

"Sho," he whispered to her and started to lean in for a kiss. She lightly brushed her large make-up brush on his nose and pulled back with a teasing smile. Sho watched her turn back to the case, his eyes moving back to watch her behind move as she did. Mika dropped something, and he was about to reach out and grab it for her but couldn't. It simply wasn't possible for him to move. She bent over, her ass high in the air and right at him as she leaned down to pick up whatever it was that dropped. He almost groaned as he saw those tiny shorts hike up her cheeks and wondered if she was even wearing panties. She turned back towards him with a hair brush in hand, ready to fix his hair.

"What are you doing after the show?" He asked her wanting to get to know her in and out of those shorts.

She smiled at him and playfully teased him, "Hmm, I don't know. Why do you ask?" She licked her lips as she carefully pulled all the pins out of his hair letting it fall back over his eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" he asked as Mika walked behind him. He lost sight of her face and turned to the mirror to try and find it again. She was smiling that same flirty smile as she thought about his offer.

"That does sound tempting," she said as she brushed his thick blonde hair. She met his eyes through the mirror and pouted sexily, "Unfortunately, I have another job after this." She brushed his hair in his signature style and untied the paper covering.

"You're all done," she told him and started to walk back to her case. As soon as she stepped up beside him, Sho wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She yelped and flushed slightly at the intimate gesture. He smiled widely at her as he supported her in his arms.

"Cancel it, get someone else to cover for you and come to dinner with me," Sho ordered her making her laugh.

"How about you give me your number, and I'll call you when I'm free," Mika offered as she curled her fingers around his right ear, her nails scratching him making him shiver.

"Give me yours, and I'll pick you up after your last job," he countered. She looked away and slowly licked her lower lip and bit it gently between her teeth as she pretended to think about it. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders loosely, obviously comfortable in his arms and lap. Sho desperately wanted run his hands down her legs and up her shirt but held still as to not scare her off. If all the messages he got were correct, he would have her tonight.

"I suppose that would work," she finally said and tilted her head slightly to the left. "But if you don't call," she sunk her fingers into his hair at the base of his skull making his eyes flutter close, "I'll go home with only myself to play with."

"Oh, I would never let that happen, sweetheart," Sho said and leaned in to kiss her.

"SHO!" A nagging scream came from the door freezing the two in mid motion. He cursed under his breath, let go of Mika, and turning to his manager. Mika quickly slipped off his lap to stand slightly away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Sho said begrudgingly. He smiled at Mika who was smirking back at him. He trapped her with the vanity behind her and his arms at each side of her.

"Now, Sho," Shoko said again angrily which Sho ignored.

"See you tonight," he whispered deeply to her and tilted his head to kiss her when his lips met with a piece of paper instead of her lips. He smiled behind the paper with her number and took it then turned to leave with his manager, slipping the number into his pocket.

Turns out, he couldn't see or speak to Mika that night. He had the interview and then had the studio booked for the rest of the night since he didn't want to wake up early for it. Music filled him that night.

* * *

_Three days later...  
_

Sho sat in his studio chair grumpily staring at the set being set up for his music video. Shoko was trying to ignore him, telling herself that she didn't need to coddle him and his mood swings especially if they involved a certain young girl. Rather in this case, the lack of that certain young girl. Finally after all his pouting and brooding, Shoko snapped.

"Why does it matter? Everyone is wearing a mask, you wouldn't be able to tell who she was anyway," Shoko exclaimed.

Sho shot her a haughty look as he replied, "It's Kyoko. There is no way that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb among all these beautiful people. I would recognize her in an instant. Not to mention the fact that she would be the girl I have to dance with and chase. It's sort of a dead give away."

Shoko groaned and threw her hands up in the air giving up on her hopeless client. Even after seeing all of her charms in various shows and interviews, he still believes her to be plain and boring. Yet, there he was always running after her even though won't admit his true intentions.

Kyoko did in fact say no to the offer, but LME offered a replacement. Since Sho held out for Kyoko to say yes till the very last day, they took one look at the other girl and said yes, much to Sho's dismay. He has yet to see her, nor did he really care since it wasn't Kyoko. How could he tease her or rile her up if she wasn't there. Did she have any idea how difficult it was to find the opportunity for such shenanigans?

Sho came in while all the extras and his co-star were getting dancing lessons for the PV. They weren't going to learn anything fancy, just basic ballroom twirling, but that still took some time. They were probably there for about three hours learning to dance the steps for a three minute video. Meanwhile, they would take sets of people and get them dressed up in elaborate masquerade costumes. His costar and himself were the last to get dressed and appear on stage. Sho was up front and center as they started explaining things, and his co-start stepped up next to him when Asami started talking.

"Everyone will be dancing just as we stated. This is a party, so smile, have fun and dance. Sho will enter and walk the room, greet the specified few of you and then find Minami-chan," Asami explained and gestured to Minami, Kyoko's replacement.

Sho glanced slightly towards her and then looked again casually. She was a red head, a darker color than what Kyoko had, with pale skin compared to the dark blue dress she was wearing. The part that had Sho do a double take was the shelf of breast that was being presented to him from the corset dress she was wearing. Smooth ivory skin expanded from shoulder to shoulder completely unblemished by mark or cloth. The corset was so tight, they pushed her ample bosom up for his viewing pleasure. He ignored the rest of what Asami said and didn't make a move until he saw the others shift around. He turned and glanced at the other women finding that she was the only one wearing such a revealing garment.

He took another look at her completely and found that this was a much better choice for a playmate than Kyoko was. She was overall petite with a tiny waist and a pixie like face. Her red hair was all pinned up with some loose curls only about a inch or so long. Her make-up was flawless with candy apple red lipstick on her pouty lips. He was called out before he got the chance to look at her eyes, and the video shooting began.

The music was playing in his head as he walked through the doors with two other men. He smiled and laughed with his two friends as they started walking around, checking out the women and greeting their host. With drinks in hand, a sudden vision caught his eye just as was expected, except this time it was if she commanded his attentions rather than him simply noticing a pretty girl. She stood tall, the picture of elegance as she spoke to another woman, her hands lightly playing with a little fan. Her face was now covered with a blue and white gemmed mask that that was slim at the bridge of her nose then flared out like butterfly wings. Her eyes flickered over to him making him catch his breath. The design of the mask brought out her grey eyes, making them seem like a darkening stormy night. They screamed dangerous and enter at your own risk.

Sho was always eager for a challenge. He turned to his group of friends and excused himself from the discussion, but when he turned back towards the girl, she was gone. He looked around, and he could hear the increase tempo in his song suddenly burst into his head. He started to walk towards the place she was previous standing, hoping that she didn't go very far. He used his height to try and find her in the crowd. How many red heads could be found in this place anyway?

Only one.

Minami was standing towards his right staring off into the crowd. She had a wine glass in her hand which she sipped delicately. The sight of that red liquid slipping in between her red lips made his mouth dry and in desperate need of her juicy lips. She set her glass down and stole a glance at him. She smiled knowingly to him and then proceed to walk into the dancing crowd.

He followed her, trying to intercept her at an angle but while she flowed through the crowd like water through his fingers, the waves of the crowd fought him at every step. People crashed into him, knocking him to and fro, spinning in front of him halting his step till they passed by and even tried to induce a conversation or a dance with the handsome young man.

His eyes never left her, they couldn't. It was like she was the most enchanting creature, something mystical that he had to find and capture. She was looking his way, watching him struggle through the crowd with a playful smile on her lips. Her eyes danced like stars in the midnight blue sky. That's what it was, she was like the north star, urging him to move towards her, and there he would find everything he ever looked for.

Sho finally was able to reach her almost at the end of the dance floor. He caught her wrist and pulled her back gently. She turned a bright smile at him and twirled into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they started to dance as if it were breathing. It was natural. Her body matched his rhythm perfectly as he led her across the floor. He watched her move, and the moment her eyes glanced up and looked into his, the world slipped away only leaving the two of them in it.

Soon their breaths became one, and he couldn't tell if it was her heart racing or his. His body was alive with her in his arms. He didn't have to think about the dance or the PV, only her. His body moving with hers, fast but flowing smoothly, whirling around as if he was another person all together. He was only conscious of her, her smell, her small soft hands, her smile and glittering grey eyes.

"Let's leave after this is over," Sho whispered to her, making her smile turn into a little smirk. Instead of an answer, Minami pushed herself away from him but kept his hand and pulled him off of the floor. She had a mischievous smile on her lips as she lead him away from the crowd. His smile widened as they found themselves in a secluded area, and she let go of his hand. She slowly walked backwards down the small hall with a coy sinful look in her eyes.

He knew a hunt when he saw one. She wanted to play, adding spice to the heat between them. He pinned her against one of the doors leading into a room, hopefully a bedroom, and she licked her red lips, smiling up at him fervidly. Sho leaned down slowly, wanting to taste her red lips, and she complied, leaning forward. Just as he was about to finally kiss her, the door behind her opened, and she ducked back. A big grin splayed on her lips in delight with their game. She closed the door on him, and he could hear her laugh behind it.

He wrapped his hand on the knob and pushed the door open with zeal, eager to pounce on the playful sprite only to find her missing. He looked around the room trying to find out where she could be hiding only to find her mask lying quietly on the bed.

The filming crew was speechless as the filming was completed in record time. Everyone felt like the scene was actually happening, something in real life. With Sho's enactment of his character and Minami's playful sport it was perfectly done. They were so enthralled that they didn't call cut once. It took Asami several times watching the film to find nothing wrong with it and everyone was free to go home early.

Sho undressed as quickly as he could hoping to find the curious actress before she left. She hadn't spoken one word to him, and he was almost desperate to talk to her and hopefully finish what they started. He was walking towards her dressing room when Shoko stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Shoko asked curiously. They had free time, so it didn't matter if he wanted to goof around. Still, she had to know where he might be for later.

"I wanted to speak to Minami," he answered honestly and continued walking to her dressing room. He knocked on the door and waited. A minute passed by with no answer. He knocked again, louder this time and once again a few minutes passed with no response. His hand gripped the knob when someone spoke up.

"If you are looking for Minami-san, she already left," a stage hand stated as he walked past with some equipment. Sho's hand fell from the knob and had an odd sense of déjà vu as his opportunity with the girl slipped away.

* * *

_Next day...  
_

"Why do I have to go to these things?" Sho whined. Sunglasses hid his eyes along with ripped up faded jeans and a tattered green vest covering his frame. His hands were deep into his pockets as he followed his manger to a boring meeting instead of just letting him sleep in.

"Because this is about you. Don't you care about what decisions are being made about your career?" Shoko stated for the umpteenth time.

"That's what I have you for, Shoko. You know what I want," Sho said childishly.

"Yeah, to sleep the days away and party all night. You have to grow up and deal with business if you want to succeed," she informed him but knew it was going in one ear and out the other.

The meeting was about the release of his new album in two months. The recent PV was premiering today to help promote it, and they just wanted to go over some of the details of the up and coming concert and release with the head of Akatoki's music section. Shoko had to kick his chair twice and then finally his leg to get him to stay awake. It wasn't until his eyes found something more alluring than the meeting.

Black thigh high hose with a teasing black garter belt.

The assistant sashayed into the room with a little cart filled with tea and small sweets for the guest. Shoko didn't notice her until she saw her charge take an obvious interest. She had pure black hair that was pinned back into a very neat bun. She wore small frameless glasses and that was as far as her professional look went.

She had on an extremely tight white button up blouse with short sleeves. She didn't have it buttoned up all the way, choosing to give everyone a generous look at her modest breast. She wasn't huge but knew how to work what she had. Her blouse was tucked into a black form fitting skirt that hugged her hips and the perky curve of her butt. A thick belt with a large silver buckle clenched her tiny waist emphasizing the curve of her body. Her skirt did fall to her mid thigh, but it was that slit that ruined everything. It cut up to the joint of her hip and thigh. With the skirt so tight, she purposely showed off that lingerie.

Sho wasn't the only person looking at the assistant. Shoko had to admit she was alluring, even she was looking. The woman nervously handed out tea to all those attending, trying to be invisible just as any assistant should be, however, not dressed like that. The few older married men took one look at her and turned away blushing trying to focus on the meeting. The other unmarried ones continue to speak or listen while ogling her as she skittishly served them their treats. It seemed like she was more nervous about serving the tea rather than what she was wearing though.

Sho watched her walk around, her skirt revealing her pale thigh with the sharp contrast of her black hoses and skirt. Her blouse dipping down revealing the soft curve of her breast to him whenever she poured tea into one of the little cups. He wasn't sure that it was intentional or a gift from the gods that she kept her breast in constant vision of him, but he was not one to question it.

She was a walking contradiction with that sweet innocent face and those sexy clothes and body. When she came by to serve him tea, she granted him full vision of her thigh and chest. He smiled his dazzling smile up at her making her blush and spill a little bit of tea on the table. She franticly cleaned up her little mess up and quickly rushed away. Once everyone was served, she asked if there was anything else and was quickly dismissed. Sho stood up to follow.

"Sho," Shoko made his name a threat and a question all at the same time. Everyone paused to look up at him, wondering where he was going.

"Bathroom," he simply stated and quickly left to the dissatisfaction of one manager unable to do or say anything to stop him.

Sho softly closed the door behind him, leaving behind that dull meeting in search of better things. He saw the soft swaying of one sexy little secretary pushing the empty cart down the hall and no one else. He watched her walk in that tight skirt, his eyes gazing down her long legs to heels so high it was wonder how she walked in them. He easily caught up to her, giving her a little shock.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Sho said sweetly to the nervous woman.

"Oh, um, what can I do for you, Fuwa-san," she said timidly, her eyes darting up at him and then back down.

_Many things, all involving you in nothing but those heels and hose, _he said internally. "I just needed a little break from the meeting. Wanted to talk to you," he said charmingly making her face flush lightly.

"Me? I'm just a temp. Why would you want to talk to me?" She asked anxiously, her eyes flickering to the empty hall and back at him.

"Why not?" he said casually. "You're beautiful, and I'm free."

Again she blushed but quickly turned back to her task. "I need to get this back to the break room," she quickly stated, trying to run.

"I'll go with you. I wouldn't mind a soda," he confessed making her pop up.

"I can get you that. I can bring it back to the meeting room if you like," she offered, eager to please. He smiled at that thought. _Sexy and eager, perfect combination. _

"How about you join me in one? Are you due for a break soon?" Sho asked curiously.

"Um," she put her hand over her lips as she thought about the consequences of her taking an early break. She bashfully looked up at Sho who smiled back at her and blushed then nodded.

The moment that he had her alone in the little break room, he had her pinned to the corner of the little room. His arms trapped her, yet she didn't seem like she was particularly eager to leave just nervous of getting caught. Sho smiled nefariously at her as he leaned in for a kiss. She licked her lips making his blood boil in anticipation. When he was a breath away, she turned her head away making him kiss her cheek.

"Fuwa-san, we really shouldn't be doing this," she whispered with a high frightened voice. His lips ran down her cheek to her jaw and back to her ear. She whimpered softly as he licked her ear.

"It's your fault for wearing such sexy clothes," he murmured to her, making her giggle softly.

_Oh, she knew this whole time how she looked. Vixen. _ "What's your name?" He asked as he breathed hot air against her neck creating goose bumps along her skin.

"Cho," she breathed as she squirmed in the little corner.

"Butterfly, huh?" Sho grinned and lightly pressed a small kiss against the hammering pulse at her neck. "Let's take you out of your cocoon and spread your wings then," he said as his fingers found the little pins holding up her hair. Her black hair fell in thick waves falling down over her breast and down her back. Sho started to sink his fingers into her hair to massage her scalp when she pressed her body against his and nipped his chin.

She looked up at him with light hazel eyes showing him sinful daring eyes. Oh, the kitten had teeth. Sho took her in, the feel of her pressing against him, her soft curves and her sexy little expression and couldn't hold back. He pushed her up against the wall, his hand reaching down to her revealed thigh and pulling it up around his hip. His lips and tongue attacked her neck making her whimper and moan against him. His mouth moved down her chest and dipped down to her V-cut nipping and licking around the tops of her breasts. His hand slid up her thigh under her skirt to cup her ass.

She gasped as his fingers slipped under her panties, pushing the skirt up towards her hips. He groaned as her nails dug into his bicep. His other hand came down, cupped her other cheek and lifted her up so her breast were comfortably at his face. He smiled and looked up at her. Cho looked down at him flushed red as he gently took the first button of her blouse between his teeth. He bit down taking off the little white button and then spit it out onto the floor.

Cho's face flushed more as the shirt came undone, the front clasp of the white bra now visible. Sho grinned and licked between her breast making her squeak out. He kneaded her ass while his tried to figure out how to unclasp her bra without setting her down. Cho's hands reached out and gripped his hair and then pulled making him hiss.

"You like it rough, huh," Sho mumbled against her breast and bit down on her left breast making her yell out in pain.

That little yelp was too loud, footsteps and a concerned voice came flowing into the room. "Is everything alright in here?" The concerned employee found Cho on the floor, and Sho squatting down with her.

"Ah, yes," Cho quickly answered. "I slipped and twisted my ankle."

"There was a little spill. I cleaned it up," Sho added and then turned towards Cho, offering her a hand. They stood up, Cho pretending to lean against Sho for support and smiled meekly at the other person.

"I'll go call the front desk, so they can get some medical assistance for you," the gentlemen stated.

"I'm fine. No, wa..." Cho tried to stop him, but he was gone. She had to fake the injury so she wouldn't get fired for harassing their cliental. A wheel chair was brought up for her, and she was sent home in a taxi, while Sho was left wanting and heading back to the best cold shower possible: a meeting and a lecture from his manager afterwards.

* * *

_Two weeks later...  
_

**"Thank you and Goodnight!" ** Sho screamed into the crowd. His head swimming with the energy of the people, his fans and their screams. His whole body was on a life high with their cheers and desires for his music, for him. All of theses people were only here for him, and he loved it.

Shoko handed him another bottle of icy cold water and a small towel to wipe off the sweat from his face. He quickly opened the bottle and drank deeply then pulled up and allowed the water to slosh all over his face and down his chest. He let out a little yell from the cold but loved the feel of it. He wiped off his face and lightly tousled his hair trying to dry it up a little. The encore was done, and everyone was now heading out. Everyone but himself and the selected guests for the after party.

The agency was always very careful with his party, with him being under-aged, but granted him special royalties because of his success. Shoko didn't mind since there was no way he would be able to sleep after performing a concert and would prefer if he pick up a groupie than hit on her all night. The place was crawling as he always preferred. While they were all there for him, the more people at the party the less he was bothered when the night got late.

And he definitely didn't want to be disturbed right now.

"You're so bad, Sho-kun," she giggled at his teasing. Her name was Sora, and she was his greatest fan. He would probably be able to debate that, but at this moment, she was the most interesting in the party. Many of the women come to these events to hook-up with one of the stars, and rarely did Sho partake. He preferred the flattery and virtual worship that he received from them, but sometimes there was a certain girl that he couldn't help but take into bed. Sora was one of them.

It was like she knew him, knew what buttons to push to make him smile or laugh and to avoid the type of things that normal people would do that annoyed him. She was extremely cute with two toned hair, blonde and blood red curls falling just above her breasts. She wore a tiny leather jacket that hit her elbows and cut off at her ribs. A skin tight light grey cotton shirt clung to her chest and was messily cut to reveal her flat toned stomach. She had on faded black skinny jeans that sat so low on her hips, he saw a little crack from her ass as she sat down beside him. The fun part of her jeans was how ripped up they were, revealing her left knee, most of her right thigh and even one that showed the bottom of her left butt cheek. Oh that was an eye catcher.

His fingers were currently sinking into the little rips at her right thigh, caressing her skin as he whispered naughty things into her ear. Sora blushed at his words but made no effort to stop him. She seemed to encourage his touching, nudging his hand or squirming closer when he slipped in a little kiss behind her ear.

"Why do I think that you wouldn't like me as much if I was a good guy?" Sho whispered to her with an arrogant grin on his face. His fingers were tingling with the feel of her skin, and his hand wanted more. He sunk his fingers into the elastic jeans trying to feel more of her skin as she laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder where you got that idea from," she replied teasingly and lifted her thigh up making his fingers sink in further. Sho growled and nipped her ear making her gasp.

"My question is, how bad do you want me to be?" he asked and shoved the rest of his hand through the little rip making it into a much larger and misshapen one. Sho squeezed her thigh and fought the fabric to try and crawl up her thigh.

"Why do you find out," she answered as she pushed his hand away from her thigh. She kept eye contact. Sho felt her hands turn over his and then press something thin and hard into his palm. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth as he looked down. It was a hotel key card.

"Shall we?" she stood up with a knowing smile.

They stumbled through the doors with their lips locked. His hands ran up and down her back, trying to push up the shirt she wore but the jacket was in the way. His tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting her sweetness as hers wrapped and licked his, driving him mad with desire. He ran his hands over her breast squeezing them and making her moan into his mouth. Sho felt her turn them around as his hand reached over her shoulder to slip off the jacket. Her hands were crawling over his hard stomach and to his pecks. They walked towards what he figure would be the bed as they fed from each other. They stopped and her hands pushed him, throwing him onto the foot of bed just as he was about to pull off her jacket.

Sho leaned forward to pull her into the bed, but she backed away with a sexy grin. She started rolling her shoulders and licking her lips. He started to smile once he figured out what she was going to do.

"Want to do me a favor?" Sora asked in a deep voice.

"What?"

"Sing for me, sing Addicted, and I'll give you a little show of your very own," she told him and started to dance to the music in her head. Sho started to hum the song, remembering the melody and lyrics to his music and started singing, "Ooh girl, let's take it slow, So as for you, well you know where to go. I wanna take my love and hate ya 'till the end. I'm so addicted to all the things you do..."

Sora smiled, shut her eyes, and danced as she took of her jacket. The stiff leather slid down her thin arms and then fell around her feet. Sho's eyes watched her every move, her hands sliding up the sides of her body, caressing over her skin and slowly pushing the grey shirt up until she hit her breast. Her hands formed over her aroused peaks, pushing them up and letting them fall with a little bounce. She pushed her hair up with her right hand, while her left stayed at her mouth and sucked erotically on her pinky finger.

She rocked her hips to his words, forever branding this song with her body dancing sensuously to it. Her hands dipped down taking her shirt and stretching it down to reveal a little bit of the black lace bra she had on. She let got letting the fabric bounce back into place and let her hands slowly unbutton the fly at her jeans. Sho would have already attacked her by now, but him singing actually gave him some patience. Perhaps he was maturing, but he was actually enjoying the show.

The zipper fell revealing more black lace. She turned around and hooked her fingers at the waist band of her jeans. There Sho saw a tattoo on the small of her back. It was of a butterfly, pink and blue and yellow. It even looked like it was flapping it's wings as she moved. His eyes went down as she very slowly started to push the fabric from her hips. Black lace revealed solid black fabric then about two inches later, more black lace and then skin. She wasn't even half way down her ass and her panties already ended. Everything was covered, the cheeky panties covering everything improper as she bent down to reveal her slim legs.

She peeked back at him as found him leering at her ass. Sora squatted down and sat with her jeans around her ankles. She laid back and lifted her feet together in front of him. Sho took the cue and relieved her of her garment, tossing it to the floor somewhere. She smiled approvingly. His hands didn't leave her though, his right slid down her right leg, feeling the soft smoothness of it while her left leg fell, bending at the knee. Once her foot hit the floor she leaned to her left and picked herself up into a sitting position. Sho's song was forgotten the moment he touched her, but then she stopped dancing as well. Though she was far from done.

She straddled his extended leg, her center low on his shin, almost sitting on his foot. Sho smiled wickedly at her and forced his leg to rub her core making her gaps and then groan at the feeling. She quickly picked herself away as her face darkened at his actions. Her hands finally reached for the edge of the shirt and lifted it up revealing her breasts in a black lace bra.

"God, you are sexy," Sho whispered, his eyes devouring her form. She looked up at him with a curious smile.

"Am I?" she asked as she stood up, purposing leaning forward to let her breast hang down. She walked towards him, slowly pushing him back to lie on the bed.

"Yes," he answered with a deep throaty voice. Her hand came to his shirt and started shoving it off. Sho didn't hesitate and quickly took it off revealing a solid wall of muscle and pale flesh. His hands started running up and down her offered flesh as she crawled over his body. His fingers ran over her thighs and dipped into her panties, pulling the fabric further between her cheeks. They moved up over her hips, her waist and crept towards her breast. As soon as Sho cupped her breasts over the bra, she quickly grabbed his hands and forced them over his head.

"You don't think I'm boring?" She asked, making him laugh.

"No! You are anything but," he replied honestly. Sora smiled and sat up straddling his lower stomach. She pouted at him cutely as she reached behind her to her bra strap.

"You're not lying to me, right?" She asked her hand stopping from unhooking her bra.

"Never. You are gorgeous, sexy and exciting. I wouldn't have come here with you if you were anything less than perfect," he said smoothly as his mouth watered at the thought of sucking and teasing her perky mounds.

She grinned. "Oh, Sho, you've made me so happy," she announced. Sho didn't notice the difference in her voice or her lack of honorific. He watched her breasts waiting for the black lace to fall but instead he saw her hair cover them and then he had to blink as the whole of her hair was now beside them in bed.

Sho looked up and found short coppery hair. Her hands were covering her face and touching her eye. She flung something from her finger tips to the floor and then proceeded to her other eye. She blinked watery eyes at him revealing gold eyes instead of the blue from before. Kyoko looked down at him with a satisfied eat-shit grin.

"Thanks for the compliment, Shotaro," Kyoko said as she hopped off of him.

Sho was so stunned by the change that he still couldn't comprehend it as Kyoko got dressed. He looked at the hair next to him, then back at the still half naked woman in the room. Then he started noticing other things. There were three other wigs on the dresser, a curly brown one with pig tails, curly red one that was still piled on top in curls and then a long black haired one that was still loose from him pilling the pins from her bun. There was even a set of glasses next to the black wig.

"You..." Sho started stuttering over his own thoughts.

"Me?" Kyoko asked as she slipped on her shirt.

"All of them? The temp at Akatoki? You really did do my PV? And..."

"I did your make-up and hair at the interview. I even gave you a fake number, knowing you wouldn't call some make-up artist. You see, I know everything about you, Shotaro," Kyoko told him as he still laid on the bed shirtless and stunned.

"I know the type of girls you like, what to say to make you smile, and how to act to make you interested. I thought my lack of," she looked at her breast and then shrugged, "well, you've seen I've grown a little bit, but still. It didn't seemed like you minded my size though." Kyoko walked up next to him, bent over and patronizingly patted his head.

"Perhaps you have matured, at least a little," Kyoko admitted and then stood up. "Especially now that I know the truth."

"The truth?" Sho spat and looked away from her. He threw the blonde and red wig beside him to the floor and started shoving his shirt on in anger. "If you think I was telling the truth, you are dead wrong. I was just telling you that to get you in..." Sho stopped short. Kyoko's smile widened more and more as he continued to talk.

"In what?" Kyoko teased and crawled onto the bed. Sho couldn't help but watch her as she went to her hands and knees. "Into bed? You were just saying those things so you could sleep with me? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No!" Sho shouted, but the blush on his face and his earlier actions trashed his current lies. He twisted to get off the bed and out of the room, but was stilled at Kyoko's hand on his thigh - not his shoulder or his arm, but on his thigh.

"Sho," Kyoko called to him sexily. He turned to find her still on her hands and knees, her shirt revealing her fuller pale breast in the complementary black bra and his hands remembered the feel of them - soft and inviting. His eyes flickered to her red lips as she licked them, her little pink tongue flashing out to leave them slick and wet. He saw her move towards him, one knee moving in front of the other while her hands crawled up his body, holding him still. She raised her face towards his causing him to instinctually lick his lips in preparation.

Kyoko slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and sunk into his hair, sending little shivers down his body. She tilted her head to the right and leaned in to kiss him, his heart thundering in his chest. She was a hairs breath away as he waited for her kiss.

"Sho," she whispered against his lips, her breath tickling him. Her right hand came up and cupped his cheek making him tilt his head in the other direction.

"You still kiss like an anteater," she told him, slapped him lightly. Kyoko laughed as she left the room, leaving him dazed and confused.


	30. Teenage Dream

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This is inspired by Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, requested by Dr Mela. I focused on the youthfulness of the song, and as you can see, I got carried away again. I hope everyone enjoys it. Lemon ahead.  
**

* * *

**"Stop! Just stop," Isao ordered to his partner. He looked up at her with a serious worried face, sweat dripping down his face due to the stress of the situation. Both of their breathing was coming in fast but they tried to keep it silent, tried to keep the adrenaline and their emotions under control. **

**"Stay here and cover me. We only know of two, but there maybe more. If we both get ambushed from behind, we are both dead, got that?" Isao tried to reason with his partner, to get her to understand the circumstances they are currently in, but she saw nothing but her lover going down a dark path that could get him killed. **

**This is why you don't mix business with pleasure. Both of their judgments were impaired, she could cover him just as well if she came with him than keeping her behind - out of harms way. Yet, he ordered her to stay behind and found himself alone. **

**He soundlessly walked down the empty corridor. His ears straining to hear anything past his heart beat, his eyes trying to focus and see in the dark with only the emergency lights to aid him. His fingers flexed around the handle of his 1911, the heavy weight of it providing the only comfort. Isao reached the first hallway. He crouched down trying to make himself a smaller target should they be down there. Holding his breath, he darted his head in and out to see around the corner and was met with gun fire. He cringed as dust and chips of the wall shielding him flew all around. The corner was thin as a single bullet made it through and lodged in his shoulder. He groaned as quietly as he could, his eyes squeezed shut as the endorphins and adrenaline pushed the pain away. **

**"Isao!" Yumiko was beside him, her voice was hushed but panicked. **

**"What are you doing? Go back!" Isao hissed as he readied his gun for the incoming assault. She ignored him, instead looking at his shoulder **

**"Come on, you're coming with me," she announced and grabbed his left arm. **

**"No, Lt. Fujioka, you will follow orders and return to your post immedia... Behind you!" Isao shouted, but it was too late. Yumiko swerved around only to be knocked out by the other guy's fist. Isao rushed to lift his .45 up to the assailant, but the first man came from around the corner and proceeded to do the same to him. **

"And cut. Great job everyone! That's it for today," Director Kichida announced out and everyone started moving again. Ren lifted himself off the ground as Assailant number 1, Yamada, helped up Yumiko. The man who shot Ren, Kimura, was smiling down at Ren.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Kimura teased as Ren struggled to get up.

"No, not at all. In fact, it was sort of weak. Here, let me demonstrate how it should be done for you," Ren grinned mischievously at the older man and gripped the mock MP5.

Kimura laughed and shook his head, "I'm not that stupid, Tsuruga." The man may be all smiles and charm, but the feel he got from Ren sometimes frightened him, and Ren supposed to be playing the good guy. Kimura's eyes flickered off set, and his smile widened.

"Besides, I think you have more important things to attend to," Kimura pointed to something behind Ren, making him turn curiously. His eyes found her immediately, and his lips started to spread into a smile, and then he noticed not one but three men around her. Ren stormed off stage like he was running from a burning building, making Kimura snicker behind his retreating from.

Kyoko laughed softly as she shook her head. "Thank you so much. It really means a lot for you to say that," she said bashfully.

The man who introduced himself as Kyoya blushed at her sweet smile. "It's nothing. I just said the truth," he confessed with a little grin.

"You really are as beautiful off screen as you are on," Goro, the second man to her right stated making her blush harder. She still wasn't use to the compliments - from anyone, let alone strangers.

"Ah, thank you," Kyoko said softly as she took the third man's notebook. She took a little breath and looked up at the third man with a smile.

"What's your name?" Kyoko asked as she started to sign her stage name.

"Sign it to Hotaka," he said timidly, his eyes flickering to the dazzling girl before him. She nodded and wrote out his name above hers.

"Um, Kyoko-san," Kyoya called out to her, and she turned to him as she passed back the book to Hotaka. "If I may be so bold as to ask, are you free tonight? I just need to wrap up a few things here and maybe we could go out for dinner?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and her mouth went dry as she tried to find a nice way of turning him down. This never got any easier, no matter how many people told her otherwise. Before she got a chance to speak, Kyoko felt a dark presence behind her and then a pair of hands grab her gently, one held her waist and the other was at her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine at the feel of that gentlemanly like smile shinning above her.

"I'm sorry, but she is here to see me, and no, she is not free tonight," Ren stated bluntly making Kyoko face burn crimson red. She didn't open her mouth to deny the claim, because it was true. She came here to see Ren, and no she wasn't free, because they had a date tonight.

The three men shied away with nervous glances and disappointed glares. Kyoko licked her lips and hesitantly tilted her head back to look up at the man holding her. He was still angry, but she knew it wasn't at her.

"They just wanted an autograph," she defended them, making Ren sigh.

"I know, and if he had just left it at that, I wouldn't have gotten upset," he told her as his arm came across her chest and hugged her. "You would think with all the press, they would know that you were dating me," he said still a little angry by the attention she received. She smiled to herself, pleased by his jealousy. She turned in his arms facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Perhaps they don't watch TV. If you weren't the one in front of camera, you wouldn't know about us either," she again defended them, but then pouted. "Besides, our announcement never stopped anyone from flirting with you," Kyoko said darkly.

Ren chuckled and held her closer. "They never tempted me before I dated you, and they don't tempt me now," he assured her. She was still pouting but there was a smile in her eyes that told him her true feelings. He smiled down at her sweetly and bent down to give her a simple hello kiss when someone beside them coughed.

"Ah, sorry, Ren. I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to go," Yashiro said with a little smirk.

Ren turned a little glare at his manager as he let go of Kyoko. "Where were you when she was getting attacked?" He asked his first line of defense when it comes to fans.

"She wasn't getting attacked, Ren. They just wanted her autograph. They were part of the crew, not stalker fans," Yashiro clarified logically.

"Hmph, yeah just like the two professional musician stalkers she has," Ren countered. "There is no way that a simple crewman would ever be a stalker."

Yashiro flustered at that statement, completely bested by his charge. "Yes, well, Kyoko has a few unique exceptions," he amended. "But no harm was done, and we best be going," he said again trying to get off of the frying pan.

"Do you have another job now?" Kyoko asked with concern as they started to walk to his dressing room together. With the sense of urgency Yashiro was displaying, Kyoko was a little worried that their date would have to be postponed again.

"No, Yukihito has another engagement that he needs to get ready for as well. He is just as eager to leave as I am," he said with a comforting smile. She smiled back warmly at him and nodded.

Ren changed and all of them left the studio, dropping off Yashiro first and finally being alone for the first time in weeks. It wasn't that they couldn't see each other, they did often. It's just not alone. They saw each other at LME, during shoots, interviews, meetings, and other work related functions. Then they had their dates, which were great at the start. When their relationship started, people started to question things as they were always seen together, laughing and even touching a little more intimately than usual. PR finally had to step in and arrange a formal announcement. They were never left alone again. To avoid scandal, Kyoko stopped going to Ren's apartment, well she tried to. She would occasionally slip in, and they would have a nice dinner together. The last time that happened was a few weeks ago.

Kyoko didn't mind. Honestly, she didn't. It took her a long time to finally be comfortable with the idea of being in love with Tsuruga Ren, but when she finally did, she knew the consequences of what was to follow when the world found out. Oddly enough, the hate mail wasn't as bad as she predicted. There were a few nasty comments, but nothing LME couldn't discredit.

She was happy, happy with a man that finally loves her in return and shows it every chance he gets. He booked them a table at a fancy Italian restaurant tonight and even bought her a bouquet of red tulips and blue forget-me-nots. He bought her things all the time, even though she insists that she doesn't need such trinkets, and calls or messages her ever chance he gets. She was loved and no matter what the circumstances were, she wouldn't give up this relationship for the world - no matter how taxing it sometimes may be.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, it is a pleasure to have you here. Please allow me to seat you at our finest table," the host of the restaurant smiled brightly at the two of them, though only saw Ren. He led them not to the back booth like they usually sat but near a window.

"Excuse me, but could we have a table in the back?" Kyoko asked, bringing the arrogant host's attention to her.

"I am so sorry, but this is the only table we have," he replied.

"There is one right there," Ren countered, "We'll take that one." Before the host could stop them, Ren took Kyoko's hand and started walking towards a back table. It wasn't a booth, but it was better than a table at the front window of the restaurant. They sat down adjacent to each other.

"Ah, yes of course. The guest must have just left. Very fortunate. Your waitress will be with you momentarily. Please enjoy your dinner with us tonight," the older man told them faking the disappointment of not getting to display a big star like Ren at their restaurant. A busser came by, bringing them water and a moment later their young and pretty waitress came by.

"Welcome, I'm Nana, your waitress tonight," she introduced herself, her eyes flickering to Ren every few seconds. She told them their specials and took their drink orders as calmly as she could, which was pretty good considering most of their servers. They ordered, the menu rather similar to most other Italian restaurants, and Kyoko let out a silent sigh when the waitress left.

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked concerned.

Kyoko smiled up at him and shook her head. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day," she told him honestly. She relayed her day to him, starting from the CM for her newest drama to shooting the actual drama, and the troubles they were having completing a scene.

"It took her more than two hours to finish the scene. Each time I had to do the stunt over and over again. I think my stomach is sore from the suspension cords holding me up," Kyoko said with her hand lightly rubbing her belly.

"You know, that's why they have stunt doubles. You don't have to keep doing your own stunts," Ren said carefully.

Kyoko straightened in her seat with a little frown on her face. "I'm fine. I was just falling from three stories. It's nothing compared to the stunts you do," she stated, sticking to the same reasoning she had for this old argument. Ren sighed. He didn't want her endangering herself with those stunts just as much as she didn't want him doing the more serious of the two. She would quit when he did.

"That's true," he conceded making her blink up at him in shock. "I'll make you a deal though," he started, making Kyoko cock her head to the side waiting. "For every bruise, nick, cut or sore muscle you get from doing a stunt, I will kiss and make all better if you will do the same to mine," he offered with a dark sinful expression on his face. Kyoko blushed brightly but a wide smile spread across her lips at his proposal. She then held her hand out to him.

"I smashed my finger during the shoot today," she told him with a playful pout. He smiled as he took her hand and inspected it.

"Doing what?" Ren asked looking at her perfect unmarred hand.

Kyoko pressed her lips together and replied with a little blush, "I stupidly closed a drawer on it. It was a stupid accident while filming and the director liked it so much, he is actually going to keep it since I stayed in character."

"That's not much of a stunt, Kyoko," he teased, his eyes glittering with the restraint not to laugh.

"Fine, you don't have to..." she said as she tried to take back her hand, but Ren held fast and stopped her words as he slowly pulled her hand towards his lips. Kyoko could feel her face burn as his lips pressed against her fingers. Since she didn't tell him which finger it was, though she thought it would be obvious, he kissed all of them, softly pressing his lips to each of her fingers, leaving behind a small wet spot on each of them.

"When can I do your stomach?" he asked lustfully making her insides quiver. He returned her hand, sort of, letting her arm rest on the table but holding it within his until she forced the contact to break.

Kyoko looked down at her stomach and could feel the ache from the day every time she moved. Though as she thought about Ren's words, her body flared up with the image of his mouth against her sore intimate skin. Her fingers started to play with his, weaving through his and gently stoking up and down the length of them. She licked her lips and looked up at him with dark gold eyes.

"How about la..."

"Your meal is ready," Nana interrupted with their meals in hand. Kyoko instantly pulled her hand away from Ren's, sitting up properly in her seat as she waited. She ordered the cioppino while he got the pesto pasta. "Cheese or freshly ground pepper for either of you?" She offered with an overly eager smile.

"No, we're fine. Thank you," Ren replied with his fake smile.

"Could I get you anything else to drink besides water?" Nana asked again. Ren's smile brightened as he again stated that they were fine. Nana stayed at their table longer than necessary, telling them that if there was absolutely anything they needed to call her over immediately. Ren nodded, and the woman finally went away. He glanced at Kyoko and saw her stirring her meal solemnly. There wasn't even a hint of a smile on her lips like normal. Whenever there was an overeager server, Ren would have to scare them off, and Kyoko would be laughing at the troubles he had to go through and still remain in Ren's character. Yet this time, she simply started eating with no humor in her eyes at all.

He reached out and took her hand. She turned to him, gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. Conversation turned to his day, except the last part which she watched. She confessed that she could relate to Yumiko, watching the man she loved getting shot was not something she ever really wanted to see.

"I would do the exact same thing as she did. I would run up to you and try and get you out, forget the job," Kyoko admitted then grimaced, "Though I suppose that isn't very professional of me, huh?"

"No, I'd probably do the same," Ren confessed softly. He reached out and touched her cheek bringing her attention over to him. "I could never stand by and watch you be in pain, not if I can help it." Kyoko pressed her face against his warm hand, and took a deep breath, taking in his comforting scent. She cupped his hand with her own and gave him such a loving smile that it made his heart stop.

"Ren, I..."

*Flash*

Both actors blinked at the sudden flash of a camera. Their hands dropped but still held on to each others as they looked at the source. An older man was squatting down with a professional camera snapping their picture.

"Let's have a kiss," the photographer ordered, as he kept snapping pictures. Ren and Kyoko both sighed as they stood up to leave. Ren dropped a few bills on the table to cover their meal and proceeded to guide Kyoko out of the restaurant. She hurried along with him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, with her purse clutched to her chest. The moment they opened the front door, their world was lit up with dozens of cameras and reporters. A flash of rage ripped through Ren before he plastered on his brilliant fake smile.

This was what it's like since their public statement, cameras, questions and interruptions from every direction. At first Kyoko was overwhelmed but with some help from PR and her ever-helpful senpai, she was now handling each occasion like a professional. Kyoko painted on her own professional dazzling smile and linked arms with Ren as if being escorted down the red carpet with him. Nevermind the fact that she as only done that once with him, it seems that anytime there was paparazzi she was forced to act that way.

They answered questions and posed for pictures. They ignored the racier things that was demanded of them and left as soon as they could, as properly as they could. Sometimes a valet was nice but in this situation it would have been hazardous to their health if they had to wait for someone to drive his car back to him. They slowly left the parking lot and were once again back on the safety of the road.

"I'm sorry about that," Ren immediately told a very silent Kyoko.

"Did you call them?" Kyoko asked. He blinked confused by her question.

"No, of course not," he replied directly.

"Then you have nothing to apologize for," she replied in that same monotone voice.

"Then why are you so upset, Kyoko?" He asked confused by his date's lack of anything.

Kyoko looked down sadly and then up at him with a tiny smile. "I'm not upset, Ren..."

"Kuon," he interjected. "It's Kuon when we are alone. You can't lie to me when I can plainly see that you are upset."

"I'm not," she said again with more conviction, "I'm just tired, Kuon. That's all. I promise," Kyoko tried to persuade him but failed.

"Tired?" he asked and then pulled over to the first free parking spot he found. Kyoko looked around wondering why they stopped when he unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards her. He gently took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. "Tired as in sleepy or tired of this? Tired of us?" He asked guardedly.

"What?" Kyoko blinked up at him baffled by his words. Her heart started to race as it understood his meaning, but her mind struggled to keep up.

Kuon licked his lips as he tried to word his next sentence. "Do you," he started but stopped and swallowed. His eyes were looking at their hands, his fingers gently caressing the back of her hands as he spoke, "Do you not want to see me anymore because of all that back there? Because of the cameras and questions and incidents from the public?"

He couldn't look at her as he spoke, not wanting to see the confirmation in her eyes before she said the words that would rip his heart apart. He rather remember her smiling face than the one filled with pity that she couldn't handle the pressure of being with him. Her hands slipped away from his, and he let her go, his mind trying to prepare his heart for the blow. Suddenly, he was pushed back, Kyoko throwing her arms around his neck and launching herself out of her seat and upon him, crying.

"How could you say that?" she bawled. "I love you! I never ever want to leave you, no matter what happens." Kyoko pulled back to look at his face. "I don't care about the paparazzi or the fans or anything. You've told me before, that I brought in my fair share of press and fans into the relationship. That it was only going to get worse until they accepted that we were never going to part."

She licked her lips and swallowed something in her throat. "Unless, you are tired? Unless you want to prove them right and break..."

"Shh, no," Kuon quickly stopped her. He hugged her closer to him and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and neck. "No, I love you more than anything Kyoko. I'm just so very scared of you leaving me. Of you finding something to hate about me or us and leave," he said making her laugh.

"That's my line," she said humorously with her tear stricken face.

He smiled at her as his thumbs wiped away her tears. "The only way I am ever going to let you go is if you push me away," Kuon told her and then smiled, "Even then, I still might not let you go." Kyoko laughed at that making him smile. He leaned and kissed her softly, his large hands cradling her face. A soft sigh escaped her as he pressed his lips against hers. She felt into the embrace of his arms and lips willingly. As he opened his mouth, she did the same, and the passion of their touch grew.

Kyoko whimpered softly as his tongue slipped between her lips. Heat pooled at her cheeks and her body started to melt at his touch. This happened every time he kissed her. An overwhelming desire filled her, the need to have him close, wanting him to never stop and go further than she has ever let her mind go. His hands fell away from her face and ran down her back, making her arch her body towards him. He groaned into her mouth as her hands sunk into his thick brown hair, tightening her hold on him. She felt him pull her closer, and she gladly went with him, sitting in his lap. She wiggled to get more comfortable when her hip hit the horn on the steering wheel shocking them both out of their embrace. Kyoko let out a nervous laugh at the sudden loud sound and turned back to him, eager for more.

"I should take you home," Ren said, not Kuon. Kyoko felt him retreat into his gentlemanly facade, and she cursed at the stupid horn and the tight quarters. She nodded and slipped back into her seat, his hands as unwilling to give her up as she was. Not that she could ever tell him that. The idea of trying to put her feelings into words was enough to send her into a burning fire of embarrassment. She's thought about telling him how much she wanted him, how he drove her mad with his kisses and his firm but gentle touch, but her voice never seemed to work.

Instead, she allowed him to drive her home, while her hormones were in overdrive from his deadly pheromones. They reached Daruma-ya, and Ren walked her home. She loved the atmosphere that she had living there and stayed, even if she could afford more. They had their good night kiss, more timid than the one she received in the car, more careful and controlled but just as sweet.

"Hey, we are still going next weekend right?" Kuon came back and asked in a boyish hopeful voice. She smiled brightly at him.

"Of course! Nothing could stop us," she confirmed making him smile.

_Next weekend..._

"MY BABIES!" Julie screamed out as her two children came down the aisle of the airport, pass security and into their waiting arms. Kyoko beamed out a huge smile as she ran over to her mother.

"Mother!" Kyoko exclaimed and hugged the slightly taller woman tightly. Kuon walked up beside them with a large smile on his face watching the two women he loved embrace.

"Don't you miss your father?" Kuu said with a little pout, and Kyoko turned to hug him as well.

"Of course!" she said with a grin as Kuu lifted her up into his arms. Julie turned to her tall son with tears in her eyes.

"Kuon, my baby boy," she cooed.

"Hi mom," he said and wrapped his arms around her as tears started to fall. Kuon then hugged his father, and they trekked out of the airport together. Julie and Kyoko were talking a mile a minute about what they were going to do with Kuon and Kuu carrying all their baggage.

Kuon and Kyoko scheduled one week, excluding flight time, to spend with his family in California. The Hizuri's were never so happy well except the time when Kuon finally came back to see them, with Kyoko in tow. It was the first time Kyoko met Julie. With her arrival came the basic understanding of how much this girl meant to everyone in the Hizuri Family. While his secret wasn't released in Japan yet, Kyoko convinced him that him going to California wouldn't ruin what he had in Tokyo, and she was right. Julie loved her for that alone, never mind the fact that her son and husband already loved her.

With her at his arm and his parents back in his life, Tsuruga Ren was made more popular as Kuon started to appear more and more in his personality. Slowly but surely, Kuon would overtake Ren with the love and guidance of those closest to him. They had shifted their schedules in Japan to help accommodate the time difference in LA, however, the jet lag was still killer on them. The moment they unpacked, Kyoko fell asleep and right beside her Kuon did as well.

The first few days was spent with Kuu and Julie. Kuu and Kyoko cooking up grand feasts while the two inept cooks watched or cleaned. They talked and shopped in Rodeo Drive, once again flustering Kyoko at the amount the Hizuri's spent so casually. Compared to his parents, Kuon was stingy, though Kyoko probably had a hand in that. Kuon thought that they had already told Kyoko every single embarrassing story and shared every baby picture they had of him on the first trip. Little did he know, that they didn't even break out the videos of him growing up. Kuon spent the majority of the time recapping his life hiding behind a pillow on Kyoko's lap.

She loved every single minute of it, and he did too, even if it was completely embarrassing for him. To give Kyoko just a taste of what a real home would be like, he would endure any amount of humiliation his parents dished out. Luckily, they never dressed him up as a girl nor did he parade around naked in front of Steven Spielberg at age three. He was relatively safe with the footage they had.

On the forth day, his parents had to work. Something dire that couldn't be rescheduled, no matter how hard they tried to do so. That left Kuon and Kyoko alone, truly alone for the first time since their outing. With their timing still slightly off, Kyoko was still asleep at 10am when Kuon woke up. Yes, they shared the king size bed in one of his parent's spare bedroom. No, they did not take advantage of that fact. Kuon desperately wanted to though, her sweet little body sleeping so very close to him - just an arm length away, warm and soft. Kyoko often fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Their days were so exhausting, he didn't have the energy to pursue anything with her either.

He slipped out of bed and traded his pajama bottoms for jeans. He padded out of the room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him and headed to the kitchen. Kuon really wanted to make her breakfast, but knew that he took after his mother in that respect. He wasn't even going to attempt to make something from scratch, unlike his mother, who would try anyway. Taking out the Bisquick jug, he poured in the appropriate amount of water and shook it up. He applied cooking spray on the pan and made Kyoko two fluffy pancakes. It might have taken him the whole jug to do so, but he succeeded. With a steaming cup of coffee and a freshly picked carnation from his mother's garden, he walked back into the bedroom to wake up his girl.

She was sound asleep, the covers barely hanging on to her body. She was on her stomach, her arm was stretched out towards his side of the bed as if grasping for something that was supposed to be there. He smiled as he gently put the tray to the side. Kuon crawled onto the bed causing her to shift at his weight. She curled into herself, moving to her side towards him and tucking her arm to her chest. Kuon stifled a moan as her top stretched down revealing the pushed up curve of her breast over the low cut collar of her tank top.

He leaned down, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and looked at her. He was going to reach out and touch her cheek, gently waking her up but his hand itched to go other places. Kyoko was softly breathing. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept. She was so beautiful, so precious to him. He reached out and ran the back of his fingers down her right arm raising goose bumps along her skin. His fingers reached her wrist and uncontrollably ran over the curve of her breast. A soft sigh escaped her lips at his touch, and she moved onto her back. The thin tank top molded to her body, the soft peaks of her breasts flattening, yet the tease of her tiny nipples bled through the fabric.

Kuon's hand hovered over her as she moved, settling onto her back. He lowered his hand to the sweet spot that was tempting him so and with the barest of touches ran his fingertip over the little bead instantly making it hard. With self-restraint out the window, he let the rest of his hand fall over her breast, cupping it within his hand. The moment he captured that swell of flesh, she started to wake up. He ran his hand up her chest, over her neck and cupped her cheek, turning her face towards him. Her eyes blinked open as his face came close and kissed her.

She squeaked as he pressed his lips against hers, shocked at the sudden notion. Kyoko slowly started to wake up, to respond to his attentions, but it was his hand that really woke her up. It cupped her face softly and slowly slipped down to her shoulder. The strap of her top slowly being pushed down her shoulder and then her arm. She thought nothing of it until the cold air caressed her bare breast then the hot heat of his hand followed soon after. She whimpered into his mouth as he molded her breast against his palm, taking the flesh and squeezing it gently.

Kyoko reached out to grip his shirt but found nothing but him, smooth skin stretched over the hard muscle that was Kuon. Her hand fluttered over his pecs to hold at the bottom of his ribs as he continued to kiss her. His hand shifted down and started to roll her nipple between his fingers making her gasped and break the kiss. Kuon didn't hesitate, pressing searing wet kisses down her throat, moving closer to her breast. She arched her back as his mouth licked and nibbled across her collar bone and then finally reached her aching mound, expertly extracting a throaty moan from her lips. He pinched the hardened bud between his lips and then took her breast whole into his mouth, his tongue running circles around the dark tip making her squirm beneath him.

If she could move past the feeling of his mouth on her breast, Kyoko would have noticed his hand moving down the side of her body and slipping underneath her cotton shorts. The moment his hand sunk into her panties and cupped her butt cheek firmly, she froze as her heart completely stopped at the touch. The strong sudden reaction from her made Kuon stop. His mouth releasing her breast, and his hand slipping away from her soft skin.

"Sorry," he whispered as he let go. Kuon covered her up, still licking his lips, tasting her upon them as he bashfully looked up at her flushed face. "I got a little carried away waking you up," he said as if he simply spilled a cup of tea. Kyoko was struggling to slow her heart and breathing down, to stop her skin from flying off of her body and onto him as he spoke. He pull away from her, his cheeks tinted slightly red making her smile.

_At least, I'm not the only one effected by his actions, _she said to herself. He twisted back with a wooden tray in his hand and a sweet smile on his lips. Kyoko sat up and peered at the meal he provided.

"Did you do this?" She asked impressed by the edible food in front of her.

"Yes, I was able to make two of them right. I hope," he quickly added making her laugh. She took the bottle of maple syrup and poured the thick liquid on the small stack. Her heated mind suddenly wanted to move the bottle of syrup back, to spill it onto herself and have Kuon slowly lick off every little sticky drop that would land on her body. Her hand almost shook with the effort to do so. Kyoko quickly put the bottle down and picked up her fork to take a bite.

"Delicious!" She exclaimed with a relieved smile. She looked around and then frowned, "Where's yours?"

"Ah, there wasn't enough batter for both of us," he admitted and really hoped that she wouldn't be angry for wasting food like he did. Instead of being upset, she cut up another bite and held it out for him to eat.

"What are we doing today?" She asked as they ate.

"I thought I would take you to my favorite spots in town, well some of the more reputable ones," he amended.

Kyoko frowned at him for a moment and asked, "How bad could the others be if you were only 15 at the time?"

Kuon didn't look up at her as he replied, "Um, yeah. I looked older for my age and had friends help me get in." He looked up at her worriedly, "I'm thinking of taking you to the beach and the board walk. Does that sound good?"

She eyed him suspiciously as she thought about the type of disreputable places he would go to, but thought better of it. "Will that be okay? Going somewhere so public?" She asked remembering the last time they tried to enjoy a festival in Tokyo. They looked at two booths and had to leave. The word mob doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Yeah, we're in California. We should be fine," Kuon assured her, and she nodded.

As they got dressed, in separate rooms, Kyoko became more and more anxious about going out in public like this. The few times they went out this week, Kuu and Julie had secret entrances to restaurants and stores and very hush-hush gatherings with friends of the family. Now they were going out, without protection or concern about the general public. She dressed up in jeans, sandals and a comfortable olive green tee with little vertical slits at her shoulders. She had her sunglasses and a brown newsboy cap to wear. Kyoko was effectively covered.

Unlike Kuon, who decided to wear shorts, a button up short sleeved white shirt and flip flops.

"You're not really going out like that right?" Kyoko asked carefully.

"Yes," he replied as he looked down at himself. "Why? Do I look bad?"

Kyoko quickly shook her head and replied, "You look... fun." She smiled at him but pressed her lips together. "Are you going to wear your cap with it?" She didn't have to ask about his sunglasses as they were hanging on the front of his shirt. No one ever sees him wearing such casual clothes, so he should be safe wearing that as long as he hid his face well enough.

"Na, it will be fine, Kyoko. Trust me. Come on, let's have some fun," Kuon cheered and started to pulled her towards the garage.

"Wait. Let me put on some make-up," she called out, but he didn't stop.

"You're already beautiful. I prefer you without it," he replied honestly. Kyoko's face colored at the words but was still worried. Make-up almost became a must to her. How could she say she was Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend if she wasn't dolled up all the time? Still, he was eager to leave, so she went without.

They slipped into a silver Audi A8 and took off. His lack of coverage made her nervous. She was fine on the trip there, the travel time taking about two hours with a small detour for cash and a quick bite to eat since breakfast was rather small. He filled the car up with chatter of his happier memories growing up. How he met Rick, of his nights at the beach hanging with his friends. He was very careful about not mentioning his exploits of chasing girls, though Kyoko was sure he did plenty of that during his younger teen years.

It was around three when they arrived at the beach, the crowd in full swing taking advantage of the clear day and avoiding the hot weather with cold water. They parked, and Kuon took Kyoko's hand excitedly. She was a little less so, as people started looking their way. She just knew they were going to get recognized by someone. She hid her face with her hat making him laugh.

"Kyoko, no one knows us here," he told her as he ripped her hat off her head and tossed it back into the car.

"Maybe not me, but you are famous here too," Kyoko retaliated with a little glare.

"Not looking like this. They haven't seen me since I was 15. I would like to think that I've changed a lot since then. The hair color aside," he said. Kyoko looked up at him and easily saw the blonde teenager in his parents photo albums.

"I don't know. You are rather unique in looks. I even recognized you as Cain," she said hoping that would convince him to cover up. Instead he laughed and then leaned down and kissed her.

"That's because you are you," he said humorously, not really making any sense to Kyoko but continued, "Trust me. No one will come up to us asking for autographs nor will there be any cameras pointed at us. I promise."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Then why the sunglasses?" she asked.

"Because it's bright!" He said with a loud voice. "Kyoko, relax, no one will even notice us" he stated with a smile and then started to walk towards the boardwalk. She took a deep breath willing herself to do what he asked. Her desire to spend time with him alone was still unfulfilled during their trip out and this was their first, and perhaps only time alone together for the trip. The rest of the trip will be spent with his parents again. As they walked into the shopping area, a large group of older teens were walking towards them and panic filled her. She dived into the first store she saw, pulling Kuon along with her to avoid the group.

"Did you want to go swimming?" Kuon asked as they found themselves in a swimsuit shop.

Kyoko blushed and shook her head, replying, "I just thought we would look around. That's what we are here for, right?"

"Absolutely, anything you want to do," Kuon answered and then leaned down over her, wrapping his arms around her like a bulky necklace. He whispered softly into her ear, "What to model some suits for me?"

Her face erupted into flames causing him to chuckle. "I'm just kidding. I didn't think you would want to go swimming, hence the reason we didn't pack out swimsuits. Come on, let's go look around some more," he offered as he pulled away, leading her out by the hand. Kyoko turned around and saw the number of people out there waiting for them to catch a star and his girlfriend out on the beach.

"I want to!" Kyoko suddenly shouted, stilling Kuon mid-step. "Come on. Let's try this one on," she grabbed the first one next to her off the rack and started pulling him to the dressing rooms. Kuon took one look at the plastic model of the suit she grabbed and his mouth made a little O shape as his mind went into overload.

_I can't go out in this! _Kyoko screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The first thing she grabbed would be a bikini - a tube top string bikini. It was dark pink, almost purple in color. The bottoms covered everything which was fine for Kyoko, but the top. The top simply tied behind her back, nothing around her shoulders or neck, with a twist in the middle of her breast making the fabric hold on to dear life on the mercy of her average bosom. She tied the ribbon on so tightly behind her, that she was just about crushing her breast trying to keep it on.

"Are you done? Can I see it?" Kuon asked, and Kyoko could hear how very eager he was to see her.

"Absolutely not. It's horrid," Kyoko shouted out through the door.

"Tch, I'm sure it's not that bad. If you let me see yours, I'll let you see mine," Kuon promised making her frown at the door.

"You tried on swimming trunks?" She asked curiously, inching towards the door.

"I did. Come see and give me your opinion," he called out to her, and she opened the door, her desire to see him in swimming trunks outweighing her embarrassment. That is until he whistled at her. The door slammed closed quicker than a flicker of a camera shutter. Kuon laughed making Kyoko turn a bright red.

"Come on, Kyoko," he whined. "There is no one else here besides me, and you can stay inside the room. Just let me see," he paused at the door and then added, "Please?"

Oh, she could see it now. Those damn puppy dog eyes along with that adorable tone.

"Promise not to laugh," Kyoko said nervously.

"I'm not going to laugh," Kuon assured her. _I might attack you in the dressing room, but I won't laugh, _he amended in his head. The door gingerly opened revealing her bare arm and shoulder to him. His whole body was covering up the entrance of the door as she opened it, keeping his promise that he would be the only one to see her in it. Once she opened the door, she went ahead and looked at him as he looked at her. Kuon was wearing red swimming trunks with a black strip going down the side of each leg. They were so simple and basic, covering more than what was needed to be covered. It wasn't fair. Nevermind the fact that he was shirtless, that he was ONLY wearing those swimming trunks. To Kyoko, they were modest.

"Those look nice," Kyoko said with a sad little tone in her voice. _So not fair. _

Kuon stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Kyoko still hasn't seen the look on his face as she looked at his trunks. At this moment in his life, Kuon couldn't remember a time where he was more turned on in his life. If he was still some hormonal teenager, seeing his girlfriend in that bandeau bikini, why it would already be on the floor with him buried deep inside of her.

The image of that fantasy made the rest of his blood rush south, his arousal twitch in agreement and his hands reach out towards her. Kyoko was looking down sadly, her right arm across her torso holding on to her left as a sign of insecurity. Her face was flushed red, her eyes cast down, and he wanted nothing more than to take her.

"We should buy it, but keep looking," Kuon finally said after a thousand fantasies flooded through his head.

Kyoko blinked up at him baffled by his words and then blushed a darker red at the Emperor looking down at her. "Why keep looking if you like it?" She whispered to him, wondering about the thoughts creeping through his mind.

He went down to his knees in front of her making her jump in shock. Kyoko gasped as his arms went around her, forcing her against him, his face buried in her breast. "Kuon?" she squeaked out as he nuzzled her chest.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to let anyone else see you wearing this," Kuon confessed. Kyoko smiled and then laughed, half in relief and the other in pleasure at his response.

"So why bother buying it at all?" she asked, still laughing softly.

"For me," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'll wear this at home. When we are alone, at a private pool, so I can tear it off whenever I want," Kuon kept adding to his explanation, his eyes focusing on the little top and her squashed breasts. The idea of such actions made Kyoko squirm in his arms, and her body and face heated up.

"Well, let me take it off, and we can keep looking then," Kyoko told him.

"Allow me," Kuon whispered and then took the twist between her breast between his teeth. Playful screams, laughter and loud smacks were heard in that dressing room, followed by a man being shoved out of it with a smile and a bikini top in his hand. She did in fact try on several suits. Each of them Kuon inspected as if it was a life and death decision. They agreed on a stripped halter top bikini with basic low rise bottoms for her. It was still sexy as hell to Kuon, but add a little white see through cover-up, and he felt like he could defend her against unwanted attention. He stuck with the red trunks.

He bought a small bag for their clothes and some blankets and sun block for the beach. Since it was summer, the days were longer than usual, but they wouldn't have as much swim time as the others on the beach. Kyoko was still wary about being noticed, but as they walked out onto the sand, her tension slowly started to slip away. People looked at them and continued walking. The few women or men that stared didn't approach them or take their picture. It was... nice.

As Kuon put down the blankets, Kyoko picked up the bottle of sun block and started slathering it all over her skin. By the time Kuon noticed what she was doing it, it was too late to stop her. He sighed mournfully causing her to look at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to do that," he pouted. She stood there trying to understand what he was saying when she glanced at the bottle and then blushed.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Well, I didn't get my back," she offered. There was no way she could allow him to rub sun block all over her body in front of everyone like this. No matter how nice it would have felt, it was simply too embarrassing. He did take her offer, the both of them sitting on the blankets he setup. She sat between his legs, sitting like she normally would back home with her legs tucked underneath her and her spine ridged straight. Kuon smiled at his proper girlfriend, but made no effort to make her relax. He pulled the little string behind her neck and saw the color crawl down her neck from her face. He smiled and pressed a small kiss at the base of her neck.

"Ren," she whined, holding up her top with her hands. She was smiling shyly, but the mention of his other name made him frown.

"Kuon," he corrected.

"Sorry, with all the people around and everything. Habit, I guess," she admitted.

"No, it's my fault. Soon, you'll be able to forget that other name all together. I'll be only Kuon, and you'll become Mrs. Kyoko Hizuri," he said satisfyingly. Again, he leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder making her smile.

"I like Tsuruga. Kyoko Tsuruga. It has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" She asked as he finally started to spread the lotion on her back. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment as his strong fingers massaged her back.

"I prefer my real name to my stage one. I love my family and want to go back to being a Hizuri, but..." his words fell though Kyoko understood his reasons.

"I know," she whispered. "I like your real name too, and of course to actually be a daughter to Mother and Father would be great," she said with a big smile.

Kuon smiled and said, "They would disown me and adopt you if I didn't marry you, so you would be their daughter no matter what happens with us." He reluctantly tied back her top as he finished up her back. The curse of large hands on a tiny body. He started to rub down his own skin with the lotion, rubbing it on his arms.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kyoko twisted back towards him with a tinted face.

"Please," he said with a deep voice making her face grow darker. She took the bottle and moved behind him, directly going to his back.

"They wouldn't do that," she said while Kuon was trying to think of a way to get her to rub the lotion on the rest of him. Never did he think such small hands would feel so good on his person.

"Who do what?" he said in a daze making her laugh.

"Your parents disowning you for me," she clarified as she worked the lotion into his skin.

"I don't know, I'd disown them for you," he said jokingly, but Kyoko smacked him for it anyway.

"That's awful!" she exclaimed. She finished as was he rubbing the last of it on his legs.

"I was joking, they would never leave me alone anyway," Kuon said with a big smile.

Kyoko pouted cutely as she put the bottle back into the backpack. "I would much rather it be both of us anyway. I would hate to have you as an actual brother."

"Why?" He frowned, Cain covering his face.

"Because it would be far too incestuous otherwise," she mumbled to him, leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Kyoko laughed at his stunned face and launched herself off the ground and towards the water. She turned back towards him with a bright smile on her face and beckoned him over. He grinned and chased after her. He caught up to her easily and lifted her up over his shoulder making her scream out in excitement. He didn't stop running though. Kuon ran into the crashing waves of the ocean and tossed both of them into the water.

Both came up gasping for air at the shock of the water hit them. The water was cold, but the activities in it were not. The were both excellent swimmers and didn't mind the horse play. They chased after each other, Kyoko diving and hiding from him and Kuon finding her and stealing kisses as his prize. Kuon took every opportunity to make hold or kiss her. Anything that he could get away with while she was in that swim suit.

They kept to close to the shore, so the tide doesn't over take them but they played around in the waves and underwater until Kyoko's stomach told them it was time to eat. It was a good time to leave anyway, the sun was starting to set, and the wind was getting sharper. They headed to the showers, trying to get as much of the salt and sand off them as they could and then dressed for the cooler weather. She had put on her jeans again but kept the bikini top and the cover-up on much to Kuon's delight. While he simply put his shirt back on without buttoning it up. The wind might be biting, but it was not nearly as cold as it would get back in Japan.

Kyoko picked the restaurant, a bar and grill that was rather busy. If it was filled with people, it must be popular. Kuon was happy that she finally stopped stressing about being noticed as they went up and put their names down for a table.

"That will be about a 20 minute wait," the hostess told them, and they walked off to wait. They went a wooden fence that separated the restaurant's edge to the board walk, and Kuon holstered her up to sit on it.

I don't need to sit down," she said with a little pout.

"Maybe I wanted you higher up so I can do this," he whispered and then kissed her softly. She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"That is rather nice," she admitted making him smile. A little rumbling sound erupted from between them making Kyoko hang her head down, and Kuon laugh.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Kyoko moaned as she hid against his shoulder. Kuon looked around into the distance and smiled as he saw one of his favorite treats as a kid.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he told her and ran off, leaving Kyoko alone. It was still semi bright out, the sun only barely setting and there were still dozens of people wondering about. Kyoko tried to stay invisible but found that difficult being one of the few Asian women in the area. She had never noticed how much Kuon didn't look Japanese until she saw him among the other Americans. He was still absurdly tall even here, but some of his stronger facial features were more dominate here. Yet, when he was surrounded by other Japanese, his other features made him looked like one of them too.

"Damn chameleon," she murmured to herself. She felt someone approach her and looked up to smile thinking it was Kuon. She saw a tall American man walking up to her with a very nice smile. He was young with black hair and dark tanned skin, somewhere between her and Kuon's age and handsome. He probably knew that too. While Kyoko was dating one of the most handsome men in the world, she still thought most of them were arrogant jerks. Her eyes flickered over to where Kuon left and perked up a she noticed him walking towards her. She was afraid of having to speak to the stranger, the English/Japanese language barrier was not an issue, it's just that she didn't want to speak to him. She just wanted to be left alone with her boyfriend.

Kuon reached her before the American did. A small glare was shot to the other man making Kyoko smirk slightly. The American held up his hands and turned back to a bunch of his friends consoling him on his weak efforts. Kuon turned back to Kyoko and held out a long paper bowl towards her. The angry glare and threat wiped off his face completely.

"Here. Something to tied you over until we get our table," Kuon said happily. She took the item and frowned.

"What is it?" It was long, wide and dark brown and impaled with a wooden stick. She could smell the mustard that was drizzled over it but couldn't tell what it was drizzled on.

He playfully smiled at her and answered, "A corndog. It's a hot dog, battered in cornmeal and then deep fried. I use to eat these all the time. I saw them once in Japan, but they don't taste as good there than they do here. Try it," he said eagerly.

Kyoko smiled at his youthful expression and lifted the corndog by the stick. She opened her mouth and bit off the tip tasting it for the first time. Kuon had to look away as he unknowingly gave something rather sensual for her to eat. She licked the mustard off her lips as she chewed and then took another bite.

"Do you like it?" He asked as she ate it.

"I do," she replied as she ate it. She didn't know if it was because she was hungry or not, but it was good. She offered him a bite but he refused, claiming that he didn't want to spoil dinner with it. Rather, he didn't want to take away a chance of watching her lips wrapping around that phallic object.

_Control yourself, Kuon. You are not a some kid anymore. _Kuon disciplined himself but found it difficult with her and this place. Being back in California made him feel like he was 15 again, and with her around, it was a much happier 15. She finished the corndog and she tossed it, dunking the trash into the bin in one try.

"She shoots, she scores!" Kyoko said with a smile making Kuon chuckle. He stepped up to her, slipping between her knees, his arms curling around her petite frame to hug her to him. She gave him a warm content smile and slipped her arms around his torso.

"What I would have given to have you in my life when I was 15," he whispered to her, his forehead leaning against hers.

Kyoko snorted and shook her head. "I would have been 11, Kuon."

"Even so," he lifted his head to look into her eyes, "If you had come with me, if I had taken you to my land of the fairies," Kyoko smiled brightly at that, "I don't think I would have sunk so low. You have no idea how much you helped me when I was ten, Kyoko," he said softly.

"Well then I wish I was there too," she responded with a smile. "You were the first person to ever love me, Corn. You have done more for me than I can ever repay you for. Now and then," she whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Kuon smiled, tilted his head and met her lips with abandon. The world slipped away as he kissed her. The crowds around them, the chatter and laughter of those they don't know and for once don't know them. Once again, their innocent kiss grew into something more. She opened her mouth and licked his lower lip making him groan. He slipped into her mouth as his hands gathered her up into his arms though she stayed sitting on the wooden fence.

"Mogami. Table for two," The host called out though neither one of them heard it. "Mogami!" Kuon frowned as did Kyoko as they turned and looked at the host. The younger woman nodded at them and waved them over and both of them burst into laughter. They pronounced it as Mog-a-mee, butchering Kyoko's last name to pieces. Thankfully, the odd sounding name brought them out of their "little" kiss so they may eat.

The night came fully as they sat and ate. Both got an American hamburger, again one of Kuon's favorites that Japan was never really able to copy completely. Kyoko thought there was simply too much meat but was able to eat it just fine. As soon as they were out, Kyoko found the reason why so many people stayed until dark. The beach was closed, but the board walk became a carnival.

Bright colorful lights lit up the night sky, bring attention to the booths of food and games along with several rides. All of them Kyoko instantly wanted to ride and play. They first went to the games, allowing their food to settle before hopping onto the rides. They played against each other most of the time. Kuon beating her in shooting basketballs, but Kyoko slaughtering him in whack-a-mole. He did oddly well when they did the shooting gallery, and Kyoko was able to get a fish by throwing a ping pong ball into a tiny fishbowl. They both lost the horserace to a 6 year old kid throwing those skeeballs like a madman. The avoided the games of chance, preferring the games that someone always wins even if it wasn't them. They gave away every single prize they won except one, a rooster that reminded her too much of Bo to give away.

Next were the rides. Kyoko went on every ride she was allowed to go on with Kuon smiling after her. The first was the swings, seating them together and lifting them up into the air. Kuon took off his flip flops for that one, telling her that he actually lost a sneaker riding that thing when he was younger. Kyoko screamed bloody murder when they rode The Drop. The higher and higher they got, the more Kuon teased her and the more her heart wanted to explode until finally... *click* She screamed all the way down, her eyes closed shut as Kuon hollered out at the thrill of falling. They had a small roller coaster that went forward and backwards as well as several kiddy rides that there was no way Kuon was getting on. Finally, there was the Ferris Wheel.

As usual, there were mostly couples waiting in line for the wheel. Some families were there as well, but the children wanted to ride the fast rides rather than the slow, high one. It was finally their turn, and they were off. This was an enclosed one, and the sounds of the crowd muted slightly as the door closed behind them. Kyoko looked out the clear plastic wall and sighed happily. She turned to Kuon who was looking at her, smiling that devastating smile that always made her toes curl. She slid over to him and snuggled against him. He raised his arm to accommodate her. He hugged her with one arm and kissed the top of her head as she played with Bo.

"We should do this more often," Kyoko said softly.

"Hmm, there are amusement parks in Japan we can visit. It shouldn't be that difficult to do," Kuon offered.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I mean this," she said as she took his hand and weaved it with her own. "You and me, alone having fun together. Without the press, without having to dress up, to be spontaneous and a normal couple."

Kuon sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I know. The news will die down, and they will stop caring eventually," he tried to comfort her but felt the weight of it on his shoulders as well. She wasn't alone with the frustrations that came with acting.

Kyoko sat up and turned towards him with watery eyes. "When?" she asked, "When will they stop invading our only time together? Having to put on those fake smiles and putting on a show even off camera. I love being an actress, but I didn't think I had to do it off stage as well, especially with the one I love," her voice drifted off into a whisper towards the end as tears threatened to fall.

The only thing he could think of was to hold her. He gathered her into his arms, sitting her on his lap and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you without everyone else knowing about it. Things were difficult for my parents when they got together as well, but no one bothers them unless they are at a event," he told her making her look up at him hopefully.

"But they are worldly famous, how do they escape that?" Kyoko said innocently.

Kuon frowned at her implied tone as if they would never get that big. "We'll get there soon enough," he said confidently making Kyoko laugh softly. "Once everyone saw that there was no more story to their love, they quit trying to find one. We will do just like them and stay strong, proving to everyone that we are in love and there is no changing that, no matter what they throw at us." He caressed her face gently making her smile. She cuddled closer to him, drawing in his strength.

"And if it becomes too much for either of us, we can take another trip like this one," he proposed making Kyoko looked up at him with wide eyes. "Not exactly like this one, but a trip out of country. Just the two of us. We can go anywhere you like: France, America, New Zealand, the Bahamas'. Somewhere that the two of us can escape our fame and just be ourselves together."

Kyoko smiled sweetly and nodded. "I would like that," she whispered against his chest. Kuon placed his hand under her chin and raised her face towards his. The wheel had stopped at the very top for them some time during their conversation, but they didn't notice. He tenderly kissed her, wanting to erase the tears and anguish she's felt these last few months. He pulled away with a small loving smile and ran his fingertip along her hairline. Kyoko looked up at him with hazy gold eyes, her lips wet from his kiss and pulled him down again.

Kuon's eyes shut tightly as she fed from his mouth. Her slim fingers slipped through his hair and secured him to her lips. His heart started racing as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips. He matched her efforts with his own. Hands ran down her slim frame, over the gauzy cover-up to her skin-tight jeans that would haunt his dreams if he was lucky. She pulled away panting for air with a dark and dreamy look in her eyes. She lifted herself up and moved to straddle his lap.

"Kyoko?" he looked at her face, searching for something, anything to clue him in as to what she was feeling. She licked her lips and kissed him again, a soft feathery kiss, and then another and another, each of them harder than the other until Kuon took over, invading her mouth once more.

The Ferris Wheel was stopping and going, and the noise of the crowds started getting louder signaling the end of the ride. Kuon looked around Kyoko to see how far they were to ending as she kissed him. His eyes closed back again, his mouth working hers as she did his. He wanted out, they wanted out and to be truly alone, Now. There were several more carts ahead of them, and they hadn't reached eye level yet.

_Just a ten more seconds, _he thought to himself. Kyoko holding him close leaving him free to touch her as desired, his left hand firmly cupping her butt as his right ran up and down her back, wishing he could untie the strings to her swim suit. He pulled away, making her whimper sadly.

"Let's go home," he said huskily. Kyoko frowned and hopped off as she felt Kuon start to stand. Understanding filled her fuzzy brain as she saw faces around them. No one was staring at them, as if catching them making-out, and if they did, they didn't care. As soon as the door was open, Kuon pulled her out, and they rushed through everyone to the car. He maneuvered out onto the street and started racing home.

"Why don't we go there instead?" Kyoko asked all of sudden. Kuon looked at her and then to where she was pointing. He cut someone off and headed to the hotel she was indicated.

They left everything but themselves in the car. The moment they entered the door, Kuon lifted her up into his arms, and their mouths collided together as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked them towards the bed and fell on it. She gasped at the shock of it, giving him the chance to start stripping her of her garments. They laughed slightly as they fought off the flimsy cover-up, which somehow got tangled in their arms. The moment the battle was won, his mouth dived down to her skin, licking and kissed her neck, over her collarbone and to the valley of her breast. She arched her back giving room for his hands behind her and to urge his mouth further.

The bikini top loosened and was pushed out of the way, the tie around her neck still hanging on. Kyoko moaned out loudly as his mouth clamped over her right breast. She felt his hand run over her left, while the other ran down her hip and up her thigh then back. His fingers clawed at her jeans, both of them wishing they were gone.

He was everywhere all at once, trying to touch, taste and see every inch of her individually and all at once. His senses were overcome with desire for her, the way she tasted and felt along his skin. How her moans filled his ears and her body moved so willingly for him. His mouth moved down the center of her stomach as his hands moved to the button of her jeans. He bit her soft flesh gently as he unzipped her. She started to wiggle beneath him, and he rose up afraid that he was hurting or scaring her. Instead he found her trying to help him remove her jeans, wiggling her hips and legs as he pulled the denim down her legs.

His heart was humming in his chest and his mouth was dry as his body shook from nerves. It felt like it was his first time again, as if he couldn't get enough of anything about her. His hands ran over every little inch of her once her jeans were off, just as his mouth kissed and licked her thighs and hips. She moaned again as his hand fondled her breast with the other sinking under her bikini bottoms to cup her butt. His mouth found the ties to her bikini, and he untied them. He rose up on his knees and pulled the last garment off of her.

"Kuon," she whined and tried to hid her naked body from him.

"No, don't," he quickly bent down over her and started kissing every spot she tried to hide starting with her arms. He pressed kisses over her breast, and made her breath hitch as he licked her left and then suckled the right softly. He ran his hands down the length of her body, making her more malleable. Her legs moved towards his hand as they caressed her thighs and then spread for him to slip his knee between them. He quickly rose up to shed off his shirt and started to untie his swimming shorts when he froze.

"Shit," he cursed making Kyoko frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Kuon collapsed around her on all fours and looked at her naked body beneath him. His hand ran over her body, from her shoulder, her breast and around her hip making her shiver. He dipped down and started kissing her slowly, taking his time to enjoy the woman with him.

"Kuon?" she whispered with a soft breath. She gasped softly as he teased her nipple with his tongue. As his mouth started to move to the other, she finished her question, "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed, hot breath rushing over her sensitive skin. "I don't have a condom," he said sadly. He lifted his hand and cupped her left breast forcing it to perk up and took it into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as he flicked his tongue across her tip. He tugged it gently with his lips and let it go with a little lick.

"We have to stop," he declared as his hand ran over each breast to dry them.

"Why?" She asked in a panic. "Can't you just go get one? The hotel gave us some when we were Cain and Setsu, remember? They should have some here."

Kuon looked up at her in shock and amazement. He licked is lips and got up on all fours as he spoke eagerly, "I can. I can go now and be right back, but..." he hesitated, "You won't... get dressed or change your mind or anything while I'm gone?"

Kyoko looked at the hopeful almost desperate look in this handsome man's face and couldn't help but laugh. When she found that she couldn't speak, she shook her head.

He grinned and ran towards the door. "I'll be back, Don't move!" He yelled out and left in his swimming trunks.

Kyoko could feel her face turn bright red as the blood rushed to her face at her humiliation. She covered her face with her hands and screamed into them, trying to release some pent up nerves and then she started laughing again.

He was so adorable! That eager boyish hopeful look as if he was promised a new toy or ice cream. It was simply too much!

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking that when they are about to... when they are talking about something so... Kyoko blushed at the thought of what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and tried to still herself. It's what she wants, for the longest time, and he loved her. She loved him. They spoke about marriage and their future. He was her prince, even better her fairy prince. She smiled to herself and started feeling that warm desire in her belly.

Still, even though he told her not to move, she crawled to the head of the bed and dived under the covers, uncomfortable laying on top of the bed naked. Excitement and adrenaline got the best of her again and she ducked under the covers and screamed again. She heard something click and popped her head out of the covers. Sure enough the door started opening, and entered Kuon with a dark blue box in his hand. Their eyes met and she could see the look of relief at seeing her still there, even under the covers.

"That was quick," she said, actually amazed at how quickly he came back.

He smiled playfully at her and nodded. "I had great incentive," he replied as he walked over to her. He tossed the box on the bed somewhere as he crawled onto it and started to kiss her again. She squeaked again and smiled at how quickly he started back again. He pushed the blankets off of her body as his kiss pushed her back to lay down on the bed. Tremors ran down her spine as his large hand smoothed down her skin again, heat radiating from his exploring touch.

Once again he had her completely bare to the world, and he lifted up onto his knees for his invasive eyes. She blushed but tried to hold still for him. Kyoko felt movement as she cracked her eyes open to see him untying his shorts again. She licked her lips in anticipation and fear. She had felt him hard before, but never actually saw him completely naked before. Her eyes darted to him and away from him every half second. He pushed the red trunks off and leaned forward to toss them away. Her breath quickened as she saw him, but just for an instant. He leaned over her and once again started to lavish her with his attentions.

Her mind started to drift from seeing him in his full glory, but her mind flashed back to him, or her hip or thigh would bump into him reminding her of him. It was much more intimidating than what she imagined. Though perhaps the problem was that she didn't, she had no clue what to expect other than hard and big.

His hands glided up her outer thigh and then finger tips ran down her inner side. She willingly spread her thighs apart and held her breath as his fingers twisted into her curls. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and nibbling softly. He gently slipped his fingers over her folds and groaned in pleasure as she quivered at the touch.

"You're so wet," he whispered against her shoulder. She cried out as his fingers slipped around her folds and over her clit. Her hips jerked towards him as he lightly rubbed her, her mouth wide open with unintelligible sounds escaping her throat. He stayed over her, his forehead resting on the bed beside her head. She grasped his shoulder, her nails digging into his flesh as he slipped two of his fingers shallowly inside of her. She tightened around him immediately which he countered by slowly rotating his fingers within her, with his thumb lightly circling her clit.

Kyoko squirmed under him, wanting to raise her knees instinctually to increase the feeling. She was successful for one but the other was trapped beneath him, her thigh raising to caress the hard length of him making him moan in her ear. His hands stilled as his breath quickened and then arduously slowed it down.

"Kuon?" She turned her head towards him worried that she had hurt him. It took him a moment to respond, his hand slipping away from her. He turned to her with an almost pained smile.

"I'll be right back," he told her again. She watched him head to the bathroom and shut the door. She covered back up, but watched the door worriedly. She never had sex nor really spoke about it, but she wondered if men had to go to the bathroom during it often. Would she? She suddenly heard a soft groan behind the door which only furthered confused her. There was a flush and then he came out. Unable to control herself, she looked at him as he walked back. She was surprised to see that he was half the size he was before though still partly hard.

"Are you alright?" She asked making him blush slightly as Kuon crawled back into bed.

"Yes, sorry," he couldn't look at her, and his cheeks rose in color. "I'm fine. I just needed to calm myself down, or else I might have hurt you," he said with a timid smile. Kyoko struggled to understand his words as he started off much slower than before. His lips pressed soft kisses behind her ear as she thought about it. They moved down, his tongue licking down her neck and then sucked softly at her pulse. Finally he laughed as she was still thinking about it.

"Please stop wondering," he begged. "It's too embarrassing for words, let alone thoughts."

"But I don't understand," Kyoko pouted making him sigh.

"I..." he snorted and shook his head. He leaned into her and whispered softly into her ear. The moment he told her she clamped her mouth shut with her face bright red.

"But if you..." she choked on the word, "I mean, if you already, how can you do it again?"

"Oh, trust me. I am far from done," he declared and started again at her neck. She stopped questioning him as he jerked her completely underneath him. His lips ran down her body, his mouth licking and nipping along her skin. Instead of stopping at her breast, though he did detour slightly, he proceeded further down. The moment his tongue licked her wet center, her eyes rolled back and a shudder ran through her body. She struggled not to move, to not twitch and flail as he licked her.

"It's okay, Kyoko. I've got you, let go," he assured her and then sucked that tiny little bud making her buckle involuntarily. She panted above him, her arms raising over her head and gripping the headboard tightly as he teased her. He flicked the little bud over and over again, then circled it with the tip of his tongue. She started rocking her hips as his hands gripped around her thighs, holding her against him. An overwhelming warmth was radiating from his actions and her head felt light and airy. Then he started rubbing the flat of his tongue against her, pushing her over then edge screaming out.

Before she could come to, he was above her. Her thighs were wrapped around his hips, and he was already sheathed in the little rubber. She noticed that he was as hard now as he was before. He leaned down and kissed her, her sex pressed against the length of him. He started to move his hips against her, rubbing the hardness of him against her already overly sensitive bud. She gasped, jerking from the attention and broke the kiss and then he pushed inside of her. Kyoko cried out in pain, and Kuon stilled once fully inside of her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly to her, raining small kisses on her face. She licked her lips and forced herself to relax, to calm down. As soon as she did, the pain eased only leaving a dull soreness. She opened her eyes to find a worried, sad look on his face. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I'm not," she said softly and kissed him again.

Kuon went off slow, something he couldn't have done before. He wanted to enjoy this, to take his time and make it last as long as possible. He pulled back and pushed back in slowly, shallowly and in control. It still hurt, but soon the small ache was overcome with a building pleasure. He never went any harder, though he did speed up as her whimpers grew into pants and moans. Still he took his time as he rocked his hips into her, lifted her right leg higher so the angle hit her differently making her throw her head back in a silent scream, and driving him into his release as she clenched around him.

Kuon fell beside her, each of them spent and content. He threw away the rubbish and then curled around her, pulling her sweat damp body in close to his. He nuzzled her neck tickling her. Kyoko giggled as the ache started to rise above the pleasure she received. A large smile spread on her lips. She took his hand and tucked it against her chest, giving his hand a soft kiss. Kuon kissed her neck as they fell asleep. Finally alone and finally together.


	31. Just A Kiss

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song.**

**This little fluff ball was inspired by Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss. Very fluffy, innocent little story. I hope you like it. **

* * *

It was finally lunch time. Kyoko didn't know if she could bare it any longer before her stomach started saying her lines for her. She was the first one off set and eagerly awaiting her bento once Director Anna called out break. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one half starved as her co-stars all lined up behind her ready to eat. They found a spot to sit and dived in. As soon as the first few bites hit their stomachs, they thought it acceptable to talk.

"Did you guys go to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Rumi asked everyone as she was eager to share her time at the festival. Only two of the five said yes.

"We went on a double date," Yuka stated, indicating Honami as her partner. "I think I'm in love," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Honami laughed and added, "Again!" Yuka pouted as the group laughed.

"Ooo, that's so nice, Yuka-chan," Rumi said encouragingly. "What's his name?"

"Takashiga Hiroshi," Yuka beamed and was more than happy to spill every little detail about him. The conversation moved back and forth between Rumi and Yuka and how much fun they had at the festival, it made Kyoko a little envious.

Kyoko didn't notice spring had come until a single cherry blossom landed on her head, and it was combed out of her hair by a make-up artist. These last six weeks simply flew by because her mind was completely consumed by something grand.

About three months ago, Ren confessed, and then six weeks ago almost to the day, Kyoko confessed. If anyone thinks that it's no longer a confession just because the first person already did so, well they are wrong! Kyoko was still nervous as hell when she told him. Perhaps it was simply her paranoia and self-destructive attitude that did it, but it was still scary. Now, her nerves are due to his presence rather than fear of rejection, even now, simply thinking of him made her heart race.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, how come you didn't go?" Rumi asked curiously capturing her attentions.

"Eh? Oh, I was just busy," she replied with a half-truth. All of the girls nodded in understanding and went on to asked Chiori why she didn't go. If Kyoko were completely honest, it was because she wanted to go with Ren, and he was the one too busy to go. Not to mention, it would be too risky to have him appear at the Tokyo festival without a great disguise. It wasn't really worth it. He was busy all this week, and she didn't want to bother him with something silly like a picnic. She saw the cherry blossoms everywhere she went and didn't have to make a special day of it.

"EEHHH? NO WAY!" Rumi's screamed out making Kyoko jump out of shock.

"What?" Kyoko asked actively looking around for some sort of trouble.

"Shhhh," Honami hushed Rumi, who was still looking like she saw a ghost. "It's not a big deal. I liked him. I wanted to, so I slept with him," Honami said casually.

_How did it get to this? _Kyoko thought as she tried to catch up with the other women's conversation. Apparently while her mind was on Ren, the others continued to Honami's date and the things that happened afterwards.

"But...but...but you've only been on three dates!" Rumi exclaimed still stunned, but that comment made Kyoko look at Honami with wide eyes herself.

"It's been a month since we started dating," Honami corrected trying to defend herself. "We talk all the time, and it was only three official dates. We see each other in bits and pieces almost every day. It's not as bad as you're making it sound, Rumi-chan."

"You should have waited longer! Like at least till you get engaged," Rumi countered making Yuka and Honami laugh.

"No way is a guy going to wait till then," Honami said between fits of laughter. "Rumi-chan, the rules for men are completely different than for women. A man expects something after three dates or three months at the latest. If they don't to at least get third base by then, it's all over."

"Third base?" Kyoko chimed in confused by the terminology.

Yuka, who was sitting closest to Kyoko, leaned in. She cupped Kyoko's ear in her hands and whispered what first, second, third and even what Home meant in terms of dating and sex. By the time Yuka was done, Kyoko was burnt red and didn't dare look up at anyone. Honami laughed at her expression and gently patted her hand.

"Don't worry Kyoko, when you get a boyfriend, you'll want him to do that to you," she jested making Kyoko turn darker.

_I do? _

To have Ren do..._that_, it never entered her mind.

_Is he thinking about that?_

The idea of it plagued her mind through lunch, the rest of the shoot and long into the night. Once alone in her room from the long day, she let her mind completely dive into the idea. It was inconceivable. The thought of him touching her _there. _ She didn't even touch herself like that. The farthest she has ever gone with Ren in those terms was first. Suddenly, Kyoko started to frown and looked at her calendar.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8? Did that count? _She shook her head. _No, that was only lunch. That didn't count. _

Seven. Seven dates in six weeks. That was way beyond the three date minimum. Kyoko started to flip through the weeks to the end of next month. _Three months... so by summer, I have to... to... _

Kyoko shut her eyes as her blood rushed to the surface of her skin. She shook her head and dropped the pages of the calendar. Her breath started coming in and out harshly, and she started to get light headed. Instead of fainting, she screamed.

"I CAN'T!"

Ren never once... he never even tried to do something even remotely like that. They went out, talked, and laughed. They held hands, hugged and sometimes kissed, nothing more.

_More..._

_Did he want more? _

Kyoko started to panic. W_hat if he did? What if he's dumps me thinking that he is dating a child? Ren is an adult. He's going to want to do adult things with his adult girlfriend. _She groaned, but then started to seriously think about it, about him.

As words like "dump", "leave", and "good-bye" fluttered through her mind, Kyoko's heart threatened to break. Her mouth went dry, and her body started to tremble.

_No, I can't lose him. More than anything, I can't lose Ren. _

* * *

_Three days later..._

Kyoko was heading home, a long day of classes and filming let her go at around 8pm. She wasn't overly exhausted but tired nevertheless. She cycled to Daruma-ya and greeted the lovely couple before heading upstairs. First thing on her list was to do tonight was take a hot bath. She set her things down in her room and started gathering her bathing kit. She was at the closet pulling out a set of camisole & shorts pajamas when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered curious who it could be.

"Hey, how are you?" Ren's smooth voice filtered through the phone making Kyoko smile warmly.

"Hi, I.. I'm good," she answered timidly. "Are you on break right now?" From what she remembered, he wasn't due out till 10 tonight.

"Nope, we let out early," he said with a sense of satisfaction. "I was wondering what you were up to," he asked.

She smiled remembering what she was going to do and told him, "I'm about to go take a bath. What are you doing?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm picturing you taking a bath," he confessed making Kyoko stumble over thin air as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ren," she whined causing him to laugh softly.

"What are you doing after that?" He asked, shifting the conversation to more comfortable grounds.

Kyoko thought about it as she made her way to the bathroom. "I was just going to read scripts or something silly. Why?"

"And you don't have anything tomorrow till 4 right," he stated, and Kyoko confirmed with a yes. Bending over, she turned on the water to let the tub fill as she waited for what Ren was planning.

"Great," Ren said. Kyoko could hear the smile in his voice as he asked, "How about a date?"

Kyoko's smile blossomed brightly. "Really? When?" she asked eagerly.

"Right now," he stated making her breath still.

"Now?" She repeated incredibly and then abruptly stood up in shock, "NOW?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you can take your bath since I need to gather up some things, and I'll come pick you up in say... 30 minutes?"

"Ah... um..." Kyoko floundered around, her mind going every which way. "Okay," she agreed. How could she say no?

She did not have the relaxing bath she was craving, but she thought that what she was about to get was a thousand times better. She was in, scrubbed and out of the bath in a blink of an eye. Now she stood in front of her closet, make-up done and hair styled but wearing nothing but a robe. She needed all the time she could get with this task.

The fifth outfit she tried on was a strapless royal blue dress with colorful embroidered flowers at the hem of the skirt. It hugged her modest breast and fell into an A-line skirt. It was pretty but...

"It's too bright. It's 9 at night, and you are wearing a day dress, Kyoko," she told herself and started to pull it off.

_*Knock knock*_

"It's perfect," she said and started straightening the dress back into place. She opened the door as she scrambled. She grabbed her purse, phone and threw herself to the ground to look for a pair of shoes.

"Tell him I'll be right there, Okami-san. I just need to..." she started tossing shoes around the room, "find..." toss, toss, "where the..." toss, thump, "HA! Got them," she shouted triumphantly.

"Are you sure those are the ones you want?"

Kyoko turned in shock finding not the older woman of the shop, but Ren, grinning at her from her door. "Ren! I.. uh... I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, and I thought..." she suddenly looked at the mess she made and cringed. "Let me just..." She started gathering her shoes back, cradling them into her arms, trying to straighten up.

"It's fine, Kyoko, just leave them," he said and held out his hand for her, "Let's go. The night is calling."

The shoes were long forgotten. The city was bright even though the sun had set long ago. The city lights as well as a full moon did well to chase away the darkness.

"So what brought this on?" Kyoko asked wondering about the unexpected date.

"We were both free," he stated simply and glanced at her. "Do I need another reason?"

Kyoko quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just so sudden."

Ren smiled. "Well, we have to do this soon, tonight happened to be the perfect night for what I have planned."

She looked at him with a suspicious but curious look. "What are we doing?"

"You're going to have to wait and see," he teased. Instead of waiting, she started to look around the car trying to find a clue as to what they are doing. He laughed softly as she almost crawled into the back seat. "It's in the trunk," he told her, letting her know that he hid it on purpose. Kyoko pouted and plopped back down in her seat. With nothing left to do but wait, she caught a glimpse of his hand lying limp next to her. She smiled and gently tickled the back of his hand with her fingertips. His hand tilted up as her fingers started to slip between his, but she gently pulled back and instead ran softly down the length of his fingers.

"Even if you seduce me, I'm not going to tell you," he whispered to her huskily.

"Se..." _duce? _Kyoko's stiffened, not realizing that she was doing such an act. Her hand retracted to her lap, and she could feel her face burning. Ren chuckled softly and took her hand back, this time weaving it with his. He pulled her hand over to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

"We are almost there, I promise the wait won't be long," he said to the back of her hand. Time meant nothing from that moment forth. All she felt was her hand in his larger ones and the thumping of her heart counting down the seconds for her.

"A park?" Kyoko asked once they finally arrived.

"That's it? A park?" Ren asked a little disappointed. "Is that really all you see?"

They were in a parking lot about two blocks away from the edge of the park he pointed to. She looked around and didn't see anything but darkness with the moonlight highlighting the tops of trees.

_There's nothing here._ She looked back at Ren but didn't speak what was in her head.

He sighed and shook his head. He bushed the button on his keys and the trunk popped open. Kyoko peeked inside and saw a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Oh," she said with a little smile and then a realization came to her. She twisted back to the park and looked again. All the trees were pink and white - sakura trees! "OH!" she said again and turned back to Ren who was closing his trunk again. She frowned again as continue to think about it.

"But it's too dark to see the cherry blossoms," she told him which made him grin like he had a secret.

"Ah, here it is, but inside..." he let his words drift off and held out his hand towards her. She took it, and he guided her through the dark park. Kyoko stumbled here and there, until finally she fell against him, tripping over a tree root.

"Hold on, let me take off my shoes," she told him as she braced herself against the tree.

"Or I could carry you there," he said as he lifted her up into his arms. She squealed out as she became weightless. The handle of the picnic basket was in his hand beside her knees and the blanket as tucked behind her back making it rather comfortable. He started walking as without a word of consent.

"Ren! I can walk just fine. Put me down," she shouted completely mortified.

Ren sighed and set her to her feet. As she steadied herself, Ren also set down the basket and put the blanket on top of it. Before Kyoko could bend down, his hand was at her leg. She yelped and almost felt back when his other hand steadied her at her waist. She looked down at him, her hands covering her mouth shyly and was greeted with the most tender of smiles. His left hand very lightly ran down her calf to her ankle where the sandal was tied with a satin ribbon. She could feel her blood rush through her as he took off her shoe. His large hand curved around the heel of her foot, cupped it gently and slipped way with a gentle touch to her toes. Kyoko set her foot down on the damp grass, so cold compared to his touch and became lopsided. She braced herself on his shoulders, bringing him closer to her unintentionally. He removed her other shoe the same way, his fingers lingering on her just a bit longer.

"Better?" He whispered as he looked up at her. She nodded a little too much as she didn't trust her voice at the moment. He stood up, his right hand sliding up the outer edges of her frame, not touching, but she could have sworn he was. Her breath hitched as he hovered over her hips and held still as he rounded around her breast. When his hand actually cupped her face, she gasped. The shock of the genuine touch made her heart leap into her throat. He smiled down sweet at her and gently caressed her face. Then his hand left her face and captured her hand.

"Let's go, we are almost there," he said as he gathered the other items.

There, was a clearing next to a small lake. The moment she stepped into the clearing, the world lit up. The full moon shinned brightly through the tree branches and reflected against the calm water of the lake, making the whole area almost glow. The pinks and whites of the cherry blossoms almost glittered like the stars. It was magical.

"Oh, Ren," she whispered in awe, "This is beautiful."

She turned towards him and found that he was setting up their little picnic while she twirled around looking at all the sights of their little escape. He sat down on the blanket and held his hand out towards her. She practically ran to him, delight and a childlike glee filling her. She sat between his legs, her back pressed to his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Ren kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy you like it. I know you wanted to go to the festival but with the public. We wouldn't be able to see it like you wanted to. I'm sorry," he said sadly making Kyoko almost want to weep.

She twisted in his arms to look at his face. "No! You have nothing to apologize for. I don't care about the festival. I don't care about anything but this," her voice dipped lower. "I just wanted to spend some time with you," she said bashfully.

Ren smiled brilliantly at her making Kyoko look down with a blush. It was in his car when she mentioned it. He was driving her to a shoot, and she as looking out the window smiling that adorable smile of hers. When he asked her about it, she started talking about the cherry blossoms and of her memories. She toned it down a bit, but in his mind when she said "watching them fall all around her", she was actually dancing with the little spring fairies. Then she became quiet as she mentioned the festival. He glanced over at her and while she was still smiling, it was small, and she quickly changed the subject. All he wanted to do in this world was make her happy. Every time he thought she might be upset or even a little sad because of who he was or what he can't do, his chest ached.

Hence the date. He had to do it quickly as the blossoms will fall off completely soon, and he was blessed with a full moon on the one night he was free. It seemed that he wasn't the only one wanting to see Kyoko smile. The picnic wasn't grand. Since it was so late at night, he got sushi from a restaurant they went to on their second date and small box of various wagashi for dessert. Ren ate half of the sushi, but the little confections were too sweet for him. Thankfully, he only bought a few, so Kyoko was fine eating them alone.

They found themselves lying down a little bit after they ate. Kyoko laid on her side, cuddling with Ren on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She kept her right arm still on his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm and resisting the urge to caress him idly. She tilted her head up to watch him as he spoke. His head propped up with his other arm. He was smiling, the moonlight making his eyes sparkle as he told her about his childhood, and why he hated sweets.

"I remember my mother making me a birthday cake when I was 6," he laughed as he spoke. "Oh, Kyoko, it was the most atrocious thing. It was this horrible lime green color because my peewee hockey team's color was lime green. She tried to decorate it with little hockey sticks and pucks. They looked like worms and piece of coal all over the green cake," he described with little fits of laughter.

"Oh, then the taste," Ren turned pale remembering the cake. "It..." he gulped, "The frosting and decorations were pure sugar. It was like gooey sugar paste. Then the cake was so hard that it was like biting into a cookie. Like a hard, stale, burnt cookie. I think it was supposed to be a chocolate cake. I took one nibble and said I was full from the meal before. Thankfully Dad took care of it, telling Mom that it was delicious." Kyoko giggled through out the story, trying to stay quiet so he would continue but finding it difficult to not laugh. She always laughed when he told her about his family, and this was no exception.

"That sounds awful but wonderful at the same time," Kyoko told him with a wistful smile.

Ren groaned. "No, there was nothing wonderful about that. It was just one of the many "treats" that permanently scarred me."

"You're so mean," Kyoko shook her head. She picked herself up onto her elbow and looked down at him. "I love your family. The way your father encouraged you, and how hard your mother tried to make both of you happy," she said and then looked down timidly. "Will I ever get to meet them?"

His hand came up and gently cupped her face. "Of course, but, after. Once I make my debut, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, tilting her head towards the warmth of his hand. She knew it was only a matter of time. Tragic Marker made millions and offers came in by the dozens for him. Action, horror, drama, romantic, all different types of scripts came to LME all wanting him. Soon, they will be coming in from America and then he will make his mark and leave. Her breath hitched at the thought of that.

_Three dates or three months... _Honami's words came back to haunt her as Kyoko peered down at Ren's smiling face. She could feel her heart start to race, the sound of it flooding her ears and forcing the blood to rush to her face. She licked her lips and dived in before her mind or body could fight her thoughts.

Kyoko kissed him softly which Ren embraced completely. His hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck, fingers weaving into the short auburn locks. He loved it when she kissed him, showed him that she wanted his attentions just as much as he wanted hers; however this was not the chaste kiss that she normally offered. The kissed grew from the gentle press of her lips, to lightly suckling and then the slick flick of her tongue across his lip. Ren groaned as he allowed her entrance to his mouth. Her small wet tongue glided against his as her hands slid down the side of his face, across his neck and smoothed down his chest.

"Kyoko," he whispered huskily as she pulled back to take a breath. Before he could say another word, her mouth rejoined his. This time he felt her shift against him, her leg slipping over his and then the weight of her body was suddenly upon him. Ren opened his eyes, trying to look at her, to understand what she was doing. All he saw was her darkened face, strands of her hair being tinted by light. His hands were in the air in retreat as hers started unbuttoning his shirt, her nimble fingers making light of the work. She again drew back for air, and he saw her face.

She was panting, blushing a dark red but looking sinfully beautiful. Swollen wet lips, hazy gold eyes and flush cheeks highlighted by the moonlight of a full moon. She sat up, the outline of her petite body surrounded by the glow of the night's light. Kyoko was a dream, a moonlit fairy who was now trying to unbuckle his belt.

"Kyoko," he called out and grabbed both of her hands and held them away. "What are you doing?"

She smiled shyly at him and the blush got deeper. "Did you want to go back to your apartment first?" She asked realizing that perhaps this isn't the best place for this, nevermind that they were alone in the dark.

"I would like to know what you are doing first?" he repeated making Kyoko slump slightly.

"I..." she hesitated as she lost her voice in her embarrassment. Kyoko swallowed a lump in her throat and slipped her hands from his. "I wanted..." she leaned down, crawling over his bare chest and kissed him right over his heart. She looked up at him making Ren sweat with that sinful look on her face. "I thought maybe..." she couldn't say the words but softly kissed her way back up to his lips.

The kiss was hungry, filled with desire but was slowed, however not by Kyoko. Ren wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. His hands ran up her back making her shiver and then held her face and stroked her hair. He gently cooled the kiss, made it sweet and gentle. Soon, her goal was forgotten as his lips and hands worked their magic. A wonderful warmth filled her as they kissed. She felt safe, happy and loved. When they finally broke, she was granted that sweet caring smile and she returned with one of her own.

"I love you," he whispered to her causing her to blush darkly.

"I love you too, Ren," she breathed while looking away from him.

"Kyoko," he called to her, and she turned to him. Now there was that patient, senpai look on his face making her feel a little guilty. "Not that I would mind making love to you, but what brought that on?"

Kyoko couldn't look at him knowing that he knew she was forcing herself to do this. This man read her like an open book. Even though they were both actors, they couldn't lie to each other. Not wanting to make him angry, she told the truth.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered solemnly making Ren frown.

"What makes you think you would lose me?" He asked confused. Then she told him what Honami and Yuka said.

"I could do that. I don't mind if it's you," Kyoko quickly added. "I probably won't be any good at it, but I'll try my hardest. Let me try at least, as long as you don't..."

Ren kissed her, interrupting her words. He pulled back only far enough to speak. "This is all I need," he said softly and then kissed her again. "This is all I want," he whispered as he pulled back to looked into her eyes. "Kyoko, I am not leaving your side."

She looked down at him with fear and worry in her eyes. She wanted desperately to believe him, but all she knew was loss. Ren was determined that she would never feel that again.

"What we have right here, Kyoko," he started and cupped her face. "I'm not letting it go. We have the rest of our lives together, years to spent together in each other's arms, just like this." He leaned up and kissed her again. "Three months is nothing when I want a lifetime with you. Let's take it slow. Let's just be together, like this, under the stars with cherry blossoms in your hair," he said with a smile as he pulled a flower from her hair. She looked at his hand, the fallen blossom in between his fingers, and laughed with tears threatening her eyes.

"Okay," she barely breathed out but nodded furiously. "Just a kiss then," she whispered and did just that many times over.


	32. Fingers

**A/N:**** I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired song. **

**This was inspired by Fingers by Pink. **

**Short, sexy and completely OOC. LOL. But when I heard the song, I couldn't stop thinking about it with a wicked little grin on my face. Enjoy. **_  
_

* * *

_Oh those touches. _

_He does them so casually. A gentle touch here, a caress there. His long fingers stroke my skin and leave a lingering heat in their wake. Coupled with that devilish smile, what woman wouldn't be burning for something more_?

Cain did them without thinking. Yet, every time he does Setsu is left thinking about nothing but them. The man behind her brother was the cause of all this. That playboy who uses his good looks and pheromones so well. She loved him, and he caused this desire, this yearning, feeding her only table scraps of his attentions.

It's late at night, and he's fast asleep, curled up in that little ball of his. Was this another tease? Even at night, he held himself away from her. There was no way she could sleep, another night gone. All because her mind was lost in the feel of his "brotherly" affections. Kyoko laid silently in her single bed, staring up at the ceiling of their hotel room, wishing she could forget, so she could sleep for once.

But no, her body remembered everything. Every smile, every touch and embrace he committed against her all for the sake of "brotherly" love. She ran her hands down her bare arms and then over her stomach. Places that he has touched. Her hands crept up, sliding the black silk camisole she wore up her skin. Kyoko closed her eyes and licked her lips as she neared the places he's never touched but wished he did. A sigh escaped her lips as her hands gently squeezed her aching mounds. She kicked off her sheets, suddenly feeling warm and turn to look at him.

His back was towards her still, but her mind filled in for him. She closed her eyes, and he slipped in like a dark dream. That dark sinful look appeared before her. Those strong arms caged her within him, then those long slim fingers sought her out. Kyoko let out a silent gasp as fingers found her harden peaks, twisting, pinching and rolling them gently. She raised her right arm up, diving into her hair as she arched her back wanting more from him.

Her hand ran down her face, and she sucked two of her fingers into her mouth. She opened her eyes and glanced at his sleeping form next to her, slowly releasing her wet fingers from her mouth with a little pop. Her wet hand slid down, between her breasts, over her stomach and slipped under her black silk shorts. Oh, if he only knew what he did to her with those "innocent" touches of his. She became his dirtiest fantasies the moment he fell asleep, the moment no one was watching.

Her fingers easily slipped between her curls and around her folds. She stifled a moan as she found her little button. Her left hand cupped and squeezed her breast as her right teased and played with her little clit. She lifted her knees, spread her thighs slightly, wishing, dreaming it was him. His touch drove her to this, his touch should be the one to satisfy her, yet her fingers were all she felt.

She could smell her arousal as she grew wetter every second. She turned her head towards him and bit her tongue to restrain herself from moaning. She slipped her fingers inside of her, and it was then when he shifted. He twisted in his sleep, turning onto his back and then towards her, and sheer panic sent her into a frenzy. She jerked her hand away and pulled the covers up to her chin. Mortification froze her in place as she waited for him to ask what she was doing.

Minutes passed and not a sound was made but Ren's heavy sleeping. The adrenaline left her system but that handsome face and unfulfilled desire prompted her to finish. Oh, the thrill of it. The idea of him watching her, then joining her. Every night she's with him, she has to try and fill the void he caused within her but was always left wanting more.

It was no wonder she could never sleep.


	33. Leave Right Now

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song and quotes used. **

**This is an odd little chapter. It was intended for the continuation of the Hikaru story, Reluctant Acceptance. I wrote it a long time ago when I was inspired with Will Young's Leave Right Now. It was the original confession and as many of you already read, it did not turn out that way. I still loved what I wrote even though it doesn't fit anymore, so I wanted to post it. There is a little bit of Shane Ward's Waiting on the Wings too. Please enjoy even though there is no back story to it.**

* * *

"You came," Ren said softly, sounding a little surprised. After everything, he never thought she would actually come.

"I said I would," Kyoko whispered. She looked all around, at the rocky ground, the city line with its glowing aura seeping into the dark night sky. Her eyes looked up, hoping to see the stars but found nothing, the city lights and smog swallowing up the star's twinkles. She heard the gravel crunch as he took a step, probably towards her, making her heart race even faster. Kyoko's face was enflamed, her mouth was dry, and she was shaking as he approached. _Why am I here? Why did I come? _She asked herself as time seemed to slow to a stop. He finally stopped, and she could feel him so very near yet her eyes wouldn't look at him. They couldn't be pulled away from the emptiness around her to look at his haunting face.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say so much, but he didn't know where to start. To start at the beginning would be too much. It would make the night endless with questions and concerns. He didn't want to touch on his past or their past, not yet. If she wasn't willing to accept his love, then how would she accept his past? Ren pressed his lips together as he stared at her. However, the same was true in reverse, how can she accept his love if she knew nothing about his past but his name? Did it really have to be all or nothing? Fear filled his heart. _Love is easier to swallow than blood_, he thought. If she loved him, she could forgive him, right? Love was blind, so would she turn a blind eye to his sins if she loved him?

"I'm here, Tsuruga-san. What is it you want to say?" Kyoko asked starting to grow impatient. Her soul was about to jump out and ascend with how nervous she was in this silence.

Ren coughed trying to summon up his courage. "Kyoko, I…" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"Mogami-san!" She corrected him a little too forcefully. Kyoko took a deep breath to steady her heart. "I never gave you permission to use my name so informally." He can't call her by her first name, not so endearingly. If she heard him call her like that again, her will would surely break.

Ren clenched his hands into fists, anger and pain radiating through him as he spoke, "Yet, everyone can call you Kyoko-chan even those that just meet you."

She liked this. This, his anger she could handle. She finally turned to look at him and fear ate away at her nerves. "That is my stage name. What else are they suppose to call me?"

"Then why can't I? Why can't I use your first name?" he asked angrily, "Why am I the only one that has to call you by your last name? Then there is Ishibashi Hikaru. You allow him to call you Kyoko, just Kyoko, Why?" He almost shouted the last word.

"Because," Kyoko screamed out, and her lips failed to form the rest of the sentence.

"Because what?" he spoke softly, pain already lacing his words as he tried to ready himself.

"He's my…."

"Say it," Ren ordered quietly.

"We're dating," Kyoko proclaimed. "Are you happy? Hikaru is my boyfriend! He can call me whatever he wants: Kyoko, sweetheart, dear, honey…."

"Princess," Ren spoke quietly causing Kyoko's list to end abruptly. Kyoko watched him look at her, hurt and sorrow in plain view making pain sear through her body at an alarming rate.

"Mine," he whispered again and looked away from her. Kyoko's anger dissipated as fast as his did and tears started to blur her eyes.

"Why?" She sobbed softly, "Why are you doing this to me?" She hugged herself and turned away from him. She hated crying. Why did she always feel like crying around him?

"What am I doing, Mogami-san?" Ren asked her seriously.

Kyoko took a shaky breath and shook her head. "You know what you are doing. I don't have to say it."

"Yes," Ren bellowed and took a large step towards her. He grabbed her arm and forced her back towards him. "Yes, you do. What am I doing? What am I doing that is so different from what you are doing to me?"

She was ready to get angry, to shove him off and yell at him not to touch her but his words confused her, and she let it show. "What I'm doing?"

Ren laughed callously as he let her go. "You really are..." he stalled and his face softened. Kyoko's heart started to thump loudly in her chest with that look. That look of adoration and love haunted her dreams, her nightmares, her every waking thought. He slowly lifted his right hand towards her face. She wanted to turn away, to push away and forbid the contact that her heart and soul wanted, but she couldn't.

_He's shaking._

She was more confused as ever with his words and his actions. Finally, she felt the heat of his hand next to her cheek, and she closed her eyes. He cupped her face, and she forgot how to breathe. All she could feel was his hand on her cheek, the warm tender touch that her body and soul craved was finally on her making her spirit sore in delight.

"…cruel," he breathed, his words barely audible. "You're so very cruel," he reiterated with a humorless tone.

Kyoko was stunned and pulled away immediately. She took a step away from him and another. She wasn't running, but she couldn't be so close to him with that cold heartless look in his eyes.

"I'm what?" she said astonished.

"I didn't stutter," Ren responded dispassionately. He stood in place as she backed away. He didn't try to keep her near nor did he try to make up the distances she created.

"You are such an ass," she grumbled, her body shaking with rage. "You, of all people, are calling me cruel?" Kyoko started laughing viciously. "I should have never come here. I knew I was doing something wrong by coming here, but no, I did it anyway. I broke every rule I made by coming here to listen what you have to say and all I get is, 'I'm cruel'."

"That's not why I called you out here for," he said calmly.

"We'll then by all means, Tsuruga-san," she bowed down mockingly as she spoke, "it was _**cruel**_ of me to keep you from completing tonight's objective. Please continue."

Ren was silent. She was looking at him with disdain, and he understood Fuwa Sho's intention now. The way her eyes glistened with her unshed tears, her face was flustered red with anger, her body trembled with rage and all the while, he could plainly see how much she was hurt because of what he said. She was trying so hard to mask it but couldn't. She cared for him. It was as obvious as night and day.

"I love you," he confessed. She didn't move, nor did her demeanor change, so he continued. "I want to be with you. I was trying to be patient, waiting for you to warm up to me before I confessed, before I told you, and then you suddenly started dating again before I even knew it. I thought I would be the first to notice when you were ready, but it turns out I was the last." He closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered again.

This was the only place she ever wanted to be, here in his arms, the warm safe feeling of his embrace surrounding her even as she trembled from his confession. Her mind was white or black - empty of anything. She couldn't think or react to his words, yet they continued to cycle through over and over again until it was dissected and analyzed.

He felt her arms move, slowly lifting up and crawling over his stomach. His heart jumped as he craved her touch, wanting her to hold him in return; however, she in turn started shaking her head and pushed him away.

"I'm with Hikaru. I'm dating Hikaru," she repeated, not knowing if she was trying to tell him or herself.

"I know," Ren spoke darkly, drawing her attention back to him. "Tell me, does he love you? Does he even feel a fraction of what I do for you?" Kyoko stepped back from him, not knowing how to answer those questions. He's never told her he loved her, but she's never said it either. Does a fraction of love mean like?

"Is he willing to marry you? Because I am. I **Love **you, Mogami Kyoko," he declared again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you," he confessed.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly as tears ran down her face. "I don't understand. I was being so careful," she screamed out the last word and then took a few calming breaths. She looked up at him gingerly. "So very careful. All the locks were in place. If one fell off, I put it back. There is a logical reason for everything, the dinners, the rides, the advice, the smiles. They were all explained, and I was safe." She looked away and hugged herself again. "Then it got harder and harder to keep them on. My heart was healing and growing because of…" she glanced up at him and couldn't finish the sentence. Kyoko walked up to him and gripped his shirt in her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes drowning in her fears and pain.

"Do you have any idea how good and horrible this feels?" she asked him, her eyes locked onto his. "Or any clue how hard it is to feel this way and know that it's all going to end badly. You've never been in love, but I have!" she yelled to him, her fists shaking violently as she crumbled his shirt.

"I know what it feels like to love someone," she said softly. Ren watched her silently, wanting to respond or to comfort her, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he was frozen in place. Her hand let go of his shirt and gently rose towards his face as she continued to speak, "to see their face and your whole day gets better, to have every single cell in my body want to make them smile or laugh and know that it was because of me, to know that they love me as much as _I love them_," she finished with her hand barely touching his face. Her eyes radiated with unfulfilled desires and needs directed towards him, for him, and then it died, pain, sorrow and deathly coldness corrupted her golden eyes.

"I also know the agony and torment of love," she stated heartlessly. Kyoko curled her fist beside his face and pulled it down with her other hand. She let go of his shirt and took a small step back. "No amount of physical pain can ever compare to that," she murmured and looked down. "No amount of that fallacious emotion can overcome that indescribable heartache. If I forsake love and all of this wonders, I will never have to feel that again."

"So then that's that?" Ren asked.

She frowned and shook her head. "You don't understand. You've never been in love before."

"I'm In Love Right NOW!" He yelled out and grabbed her arms. "I **KNOW **what it's like to love someone, to be close to that person and never be able to touch them, to never say what is in my heart for fear of her, of **you** running away. I would do anything to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you." Ren's hands glided towards her face and cupped it gently as he spoke, "I want to tell you you're beautiful, to tell you how much you mean to me, to be able to see and talk to you whenever I want without a stupid work related excuse." She was crying silently in his hands as he spoke, her eyes turned downward.

"Kyoko, I know he hurt you, but I'm not Sho. He is the one who hurt you, not me. I will never hurt you. I love you. You can't keep forcing his mistakes, his words, his actions on me. I was going to wait until you are ready to accept me, but I can't. I don't want to spend our lives waiting for your heart to mend and for you to finally see me as me," he said softly. He paused and searched her face for something, something to tell him that he was getting through to her, a form of acceptance but got nothing. His heart hung heavily in his chest and let his hands drop to his sides.

"He may have hurt you, Mogami-san, but you are the one hurting me," Ren confessed. Her last name made her look up at him and her heart shattered as he finished. He was grief-stricken; his eyes were glistening as he looked at her. Kyoko wanted to wipe that expression away, to never see it upon his face again, yet she couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Seconds felt like days had pasted between them. Finally, Ren closed his eyes and simply collapsed to his knees. Kyoko whimpered at the harshness of his descent and instinctively reached out for him. Ren fell to his knees and then fell back to sit on the ground. When Kyoko came within reach, her arms outstretched with concern, he reached out for them.

"What should I do?" He asked her softly. He cupped her small hands in his larger ones engulfing them completely in his warmth. "How do I continue knowing you are in someone else's arms? Knowing that the thought of you with someone else rips my heart apart," he cried softly in a tortured voice. He bowed his head down over their hands as he spoke. She watched him through clouded eyes.

"I was fine knowing you shunned away love, knowing that I wasn't the only one that couldn't touch your heart. I could have lived my life as long as I knew no one held you." He gently grasped her hand and rubbed his cheek against the back of it. Kyoko was too overwhelmed to move or reply, simply allowing him to continue.

Ren pulled her hand towards his mouth and spoke softly, "I don't want to live a life without you in it. You don't know how much I think of you when you're not with me, how closed off I am to everything and everyone around me once you leave my side. Your smile, your laugh is what makes me alive. Without you, I have no soul." He gently pressed his lips on her knuckle, giving her the lightest of kisses.

"Kyoko," he looked up at her, his eyes shinny and filled with a wavering hope, "you are my happily ever after if only you say you will be with me."

Kyoko couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Every time she dreamed of this moment, she fully embraced it – embraced him; however, those were dreams, fantasies that she thought would never happen. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Heartache, pain and solitude were real life, not this. Ren was looking up at her pleading, waiting for her to respond. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but a breathless gasp escaped her lips. She shook her head and tried to pull her hands back from his to no avail.

"I…" her voice broke as she looked at him. She blinked back her tears to try and focus on him.

"I'm not…" She paused and licked her lips, "you can't…." Her voice was already weak from crying, her emotions getting the best of her and simply mouthed the next two words, "love me."

Ren frowned sadly, reached up and wiped away her tears gently. "I do and always will," he promised.

She closed her eyes and instinctively pressed her face against his hand. Kyoko stayed silent for a moment, letting the heat from his hand permeate into her, providing everything it promised, comfort and love, and then forced herself away. She looked into his eyes as she spoke, "But you are Tsuruga Ren. All of Japan wants you and then the fact that you are," she leaned down and started to whisper, "Hizuri Kuon. I'm not…"

Ren interrupted, _**"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet,"**_Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as he quoted Shakespeare, _**"so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."**_He gently caressed the side of her face; his fingers trailing down to her jaw then off to rejoin his other hand holding hers.

"_**Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself,"**_Kyoko finished Juliet's quote with a soft smile granting her one in return.

"_**I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," **_Ren delivered the next line perfectly, from the pitch and tone to the emotion. He was truly speaking this from his heart. She sighed as she looked down upon him. Ren certainly could perform Romeo if he wanted to. He would be perfect. What woman wouldn't want to follow him to the grave, but there are so many better Juliets out there for him.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I am not worthy to be with you, Romeo." It was easier to speak to him if she wasn't looking at him. She can hide her shame behind a closed face.

"Says who?" he asked outraged. Kyoko could feel how very angry he was by that statement, but she didn't understand why.

"Everyone," she replied quickly with no hesitation in her answer. She felt his hands cup her face and gently pushed her head forwards as he pushed himself up to press his forehead against hers.

He sighed and spoke softly, "Kyoko, do you have any idea how many people have been trying to get us together?"

She pulled back suddenly in complete surprise. "Eh?"

Ren laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah." His hands grazed down her bare arm down to lightly hold her hands as he spoke. "Yashiro and Takarada are our two biggest instigators. Then there are my parents who keep threatening to adopt you if I don't hurry up and make you mine. Kyoko, no one thinks the way you do. Everyone would celebrate with us."

"That's not true," She countered. "Maria wouldn't like it. She wants to marry you."

Ren smiled softly. "I think she has fallen in love with you more than me. She will accept it."

"Sho wou…." The look that Ren gave her the moment Kyoko mentioned his name made her smile and drop the statement. She stood there, thinking for a moment and sadly looked down.

"Hikaru wouldn't like it," she said softly.

Ren matched her doleful expression. "There is no escaping someone's pain. There is only one of you, and there are two of us. Ishibashi-san is a good man, and he would make you happy," he admitted, shocking Kyoko by this truth.

"But so would I. I will not stop loving you. I know this is real. I know that we were meant for each other. Please, just tell me who do you love right now - this very minute? Is it him or me?"

Kyoko stood there looking at him and felt her throat close in on itself. Her mind was racing with billions of thoughts, questions, and answers, none of which, she could say.

"Kyoko, stop thinking. Don't think of the future, don't think of the past, but of right now, with nothing holding you back," Ren pleaded. He knew it was him. I had to be him; otherwise he would go mad with anguish.

"It's not that simple," she cried softly.

"It is. You are making it difficult. I love you. I'm not lying or acting. What do I have to do to prove this too you?" Ren urged.

Kyoko thought of many things and her mind created a reason as to why each of those things could be proven false. What could she ask for that would prove irrefutable? Words and expressions can be fabricated, especially with an actor like Ren. Actions were her only choice, but again, what action? A kiss can be excused, sex can be meaningless. She could ask him to announce his love to her for the world but that caused more fear than satisfaction within her. She needed something big, something that he couldn't back away from if he did it. It had to be something that couldn't be forged. She could only think of one thing.

"Marry me," she declared. Ren looked up at her wide-eyed and stunned. He didn't even attempt to move, it was like he wasn't breathing.

"Are you serious?" He asked and as soon as he finished that question Kyoko threw his hands off hers and bolted to the nearest exit. _Am I serious? There's my answer. _He wasn't serious. All of it was lies, and for what? Some joke, to bully her?

"**YES!**_"_ Ren yelled out, bounced up from his knees and captured her from behind in seconds. She didn't struggle, nor could she tell him to let her go. _Yes?_

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes, yes. I never would have thought you would ask me that. Not in a million years did I expect those words to come out of your mouth," he said excitedly. He spun her around to face him, while trying to not to let go should she try and run again.

She was blinded by the brightness of his smile, the pure unadulterated joy that radiated from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and spun them around while laughing. "Kyoko, my love, you have no idea how happy you've made me. We'll get married right away." He couldn't stop smiling while Kyoko tried to catch up emotionally and mentally to what was happening. He set her down, took her hand and started walking to the exit.

"It will be tricky since you are only 17, but we can get the Boss to help," he started thinking out loud as they descended the stairs. Kyoko struggled to keep up with him – his words and his footsteps.

"Wait," she tried to cut in between sentences, but Ren continued, "We can either track down your mother for consent…"

"My mother?" Kyoko asked a little frightened.

Ren kept on his train of thought, "or maybe we can forge the documents and then remarry when you are legal."

"Tsuruga-san," she tried to get his attention but again to no avail.

"My parents are going to be livid once they find out, but we can make it up to them at the second wedding." They reached the main floor, and he stopped before opening the door. He quickly turned to Kyoko with a flourish, taking her into his arms and shining like a lighthouse in the mist of an ocean.

"Kyoko, before we go out there, may I kiss you?" He asked suddenly, following this whole night's theme of unexpectedness.

"Tsuruga-san, plea…"

"Ren," he quickly interrupted, "or Kuon when we are alone. You are going to be Hizuri Kyoko, my wife, very soon. We are long past honorifics."

Kyoko paled. He took her seriously and while that was what she wanted, being faced with it scared her. "Ren," she said making his smile brighten. She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Please slow down. You are going too fast, and I'm not talking about going down the stairs."

Ren frowned confused. "But you said… you told me you wanted to get married, and I am more than willing. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Yes," she replied then shook her head, "No." Kyoko huffed, "I don't know. It was the only think I can think of that you couldn't lie about or fake. It takes so much to get married, so I thought it would show your true feelings if that was the condition."

He frowned a little upset. "So you only said that to try to drive me away?" He asked cautiously, "Are you rejecting me?" She quickly shook her head in reply.

He turned his head curiously, trying to understand her thought process. "But you don't want to get married?" Again she shook her head.

"Do you believe my sincerity?" he asked unsure.

Kyoko hesitated. She was still afraid but more than that she was confused by everything. This wonderful man, someone that people only dreamed about was in love with her – her of all people. She simply didn't understand. Apparently, she took too long to answer since Ren spoke up.

"We are getting married," he announced and opened the door to the main building.

"Kuon, wait!" She shouted and pulled his hand back to keep him from stepping through. Ren closed the door but didn't turn towards her. His head echoed with her sweet voice calling out his real name, making him wonder why he was still using his stage name.

"Please, I'm sorry. It's just…." She licked her lips stalling to try and find the words. "It's all happening too fast. I need time, please let me sort everything out."

Ren turned his head to the left, towards her and spoke softly, "Time." Kyoko swallowed as she watched him. He slowly turned towards her, his upper body twisting first then his lower half catching up. He took a single step towards her and raised his hand towards her face.

"What does time mean?"

She looked at him puzzled by his question and stated as such, "I don't understand."

"Does that mean you need to sleep on it? A few days? A year?" He paused and finally asked the real question, "Are you still going to see Ishibashi while you have me waiting on the bench?"

"Actually, I already broke up with Hikaru," she confessed. Ren started smiling again, his heart overjoyed with that little fact. He wanted to ask when, but the sadness on her face made him stop. He's never broken up with anyone before, all of his previous girlfriends leaving him, so he had no idea how difficult it must have been for her.

"Then I can wait," he spoke softly. He took a small step back, bowed down and lightly kissed her hand. "Let me take you home," he offered with a sweet smile on his face. He let go of her hand. Ren didn't want to, he wanted to hold on to her, any part of her, forever, but he said he would wait. She knew how he felt now. She wasn't dating anyone. He can wait.

As soon as his hand dropped from hers, Kyoko reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked at her curiously, watched as a blush started to darken her face. He saw her lips move and the softest of sounds escape them, but he couldn't hear what she said. He stepped closer to her, her hands letting go of his arm.

"Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you," he asked, and her blush got even darker.

"K…k…kiss," she stuttered quietly. "C…can I have tha…" She didn't need to finish. Ren squatted down slightly and captured her lips. Kyoko squeaked at the sudden contact. Her eyes still open and saw that his were tightly closed. He straightened up, wrapping his arms around her, and pushing her head back as he continued their first real kiss as themselves. Her eyes fluttered closed as she melted into his embrace. He worked her lips, sucking and licking them lightly. She remembered the way Cain kissed her and tried to recreate it; however this was softer. It had a completely different feel to it making her hesitate.

Ren pulled back a little breathless and looked at her. Her face was still flushed, her eyes closed with her lips wet and pouty. She blinked up at him, trying to regain her focus and the blush darkened as she came to her senses. He groaned at her innocence and kissed her again. She was going to drive him insane with that cute allure if he wasn't careful.

Kyoko whimpered at the second kiss, which was harder and hungrier. The hands that were pressed against his chest, slowly slid up to curl around his shoulders and slip behind his neck. He pulled her closer and grew bolder. She felt his tongue lick her lips, so she responded in kind. He moaned into her mouth and slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips. Her knees became jelly the moment their tongues met and started to fall. The kiss quickly broke as Ren quickly compensated, not allowing her to fall.

"You okay?" Ren asked concerned. She blushed not wanting to admit how much his kisses affected her.

"Yes," she replied softly and looked up at him. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and before she would have thought it was out of fear, but found it wrong. For her heart never felt safer like it was in his arms like this.


	34. Arms

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song.**

**A song request: **Christina Perri - Arms **by** littlehughesy. **It's short and sweet and to the point. I thought the song very simple and sweet, thought a little angsty as well. I hope you enjoy it. Cheers.**

* * *

The room was completely empty and rather than finding it lonely, Ren found solace within the dark silence. He dumped his keys on the little tray that Kyoko put on the counter top by the door. Nothing was roaming in his mind at the moment, but he was hypnotized by the simple tray. It was a small plain bluish glass tray. It had little flowery curves all around the rectangle shape and nothing else. No patterns were blown onto the glass, no paint was drawn on it, nothing but tinted blue glass, and he could not stop looking at it.

The air conditioner clicked on as he stood by the door causing him to blink and regain his own mind. Ren took a deep breath, let it out with a sigh and forced himself into the hotel room. He was early, his last Ren job finished ahead of schedule granting him a extra couple hours of freedom. His manger did suggest dinner before he ran off to play Cain; however, Kyoko would want to make sure he ate and would probably force him to eat more. Once he told Yashiro this, his sly friend made no more mention of dinner and wished Ren a "pleasant" evening. Okay, so what he really said was, "have fun at the love hotel" with an implied grin on his face.

The love hotel was anything but. Oh, if it was, things would be much simpler - or harder in every sense of the word. No, if anything this was a hotel straight out of his nightmares. Captured in a room, alone with the woman he loves, yet he couldn't do anything he truly wanted to do. He couldn't even be Ren, let alone himself. Ren sighed and plopped down on his bed, promptly taking off his tie and stuffing into his suit jacket pocket. He hunched over and rubbed his hands over his face as his mind though of himself.

_Kuon. _

The moment thoughts of him came into his mind, Ren felt his hands start to shake and his heart hammer frightenedly in his chest. He let out a haggard breath and clenched his hands into tight fists. After all these years, it was supposed to be easier. After all this time, all the work he's put into destroying that man, things like this should have been simpler, yet things were as difficult now as they were then.

_The first day of acting, and I mess up. The first fucking day, and Kuon comes back like nothing, _Ren wanted to scream out in frustration and anguish. It felt like everything he's done these past six years were all for nothing.

"But what else am I going to do?" Ren asked himself out loud. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, griping it at the back of his neck roughly. A name change, personality change, new location, new people, new everything and still he failed to achieve his goal of creating a new person. There was a soft click once again, and Ren almost ignored it contributing it to the air conditioning once again; however with the click came another and light entered the room from the door.

Panic seized him momentarily, wondering what Kyoko would say should she find him here in the dark. Surely this would only inspire more concern from his lady love. After the last time, forcing her into his embrace and then into his bed, he was surprised she still spoke to him. Due to his little mishap, he was in a hurry for his next job when they dropped their characters, unwilling to hear the words that might come from her lips. While he still dreaded this union, the moment she entered his view, a smile formed on his lips, and he stopped shaking.

"Hey," Ren greeted her without thinking. All he wanted was to see her face and hear her voice. Kyoko was setting grocery bags down on the counter with the lights still off as her hands were full. His greeting caused her to yell out cutely and jump with two of the bags caught in her wrists.

"Tsuruga-san! You scared me," she cried with a little glare making Ren's smile widen. She frowned at him as she released her wrists from the plastic bags. "When did you get here? Are the lights working?" she questioned and proceeded to turn on the light. She frowned when they turned on without issue and turned her woes onto him. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ren's smile soften, and he nodded. "I'm fine," he replied honestly and looked at the clock and promptly froze. Thirty-five minutes had passed since he arrived. How did he get that lost into his own mind? He quickly wiped away his surprise and turned back at the worrisome girl.

"I came in about five minutes ago, thought I would take a nap, but..."

"Oh!" Kyoko interrupted and quickly turned off the light. "I'm so sorry."

Ren chuckled softly. "It's fine, Mogami-san. I was just thinking that I really couldn't sleep," he lied smoothly. It was the best excuse he had for the lights being off while he was here. Nothing besides the truth would make any sense. He stood up and turned the lights back on finding Kyoko looking up at him with those worried eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled endearingly at her and spoke, "Yes, I promise. Here, I'll prove it." Unconsciously, he reached for her neck and bent over, placing his forehead upon hers. The moment he did, he thought she felt hotter than he did. Two seconds later, Kyoko pulled away from his grip and ran into the kitchenette.

"I...I see. You're not ill," she stuttered embarrassed while she pulled food out of the plastic bags loudly. He watched her and couldn't help the smile on his face. She was blushing such a dark red from his seemingly innocent act that it made him want to do more, but of course refrained.

"You're here early," he said casually, trying to change the subject.

Kyoko turned to him with a flush lightly decorating her cheeks. "Ah, yes. Well, I wanted to make something special for dinner tonight, hoping that it might cheer you up. It will take a little longer than usual since I only have one pan and well, um," she looked up at him bashfully as she mumbled, "I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. It was supposed to be a surprise." She turned around towards the food as the most radiant smile erupted from Ren's face. It was so bright, she couldn't help but look away.

"I'm speechless, Mogami-san. I would like that very much," he said sincerely behind her making her heart flutter. She was still getting over the effects of his smile that she didn't notice him step up behind her. One moment she was sorting out her ingredients, and the next she found herself in Ren's warm embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered softly into her hair. Kyoko's entire body stiffened at the initial contact, but after those two words and the heat of his body permeating through her, she quickly melted. Her eyes closed, and she felt her body lean back blissfully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ren offered while still holding her, and she shook her head. She rectified herself hoping that he didn't realized she was starting to lean against him.

"I've got it," she breathed almost soundlessly and patted the pair of arms under her chin. He let go, stepping away from her, and Kyoko instantly felt cold. _How easily he left, _that thought crossed her mind, and she quickly chased it off. Her entire body trembled, though she didn't know if it was due to the intimate embrace or the sudden lack of it. Either way, she started to busy herself with her current goal - Dinner!

Ren smiled at the girl in front of him, busy working in the tiny kitchen and wanted to hug her again. He felt the tension in her body when he hugged her, knew that it was another mistake, another urge from his former self surfacing, but like before, he found it difficult to control. It was probably because, every single one of his characters loved her. Why would they fight an action that they - themselves - want to do. Still, he should know better, because she doesn't want it.

_To her you are a brother, a senpai and finally a childhood friend... nothing more, _he thought solemnly.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ren told her, and Kyoko waved him off. He gathered Cain's clothes and with one final glance towards her disappeared into the bathroom.

The moment the door closed, Kyoko let out a huge breath of air that she didn't realize she was holding. She slumped slightly and braced herself on the counter, hanging her head down. She was still shaking softly. Her body still felt his touch against her body, his breath ruffling her hair and his deep soft voice echoing in her hear.

"Damn him," she whispered to herself and started rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to cast off his presence from her body. All day she thought of him, since they left the Heels and were forced to separate, she had been wondering what was happening with her senpai. When she saw him alone in the dark, Kyoko's fear tripled as sickness was added to her list of woes. Then of course, he acts like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Not him sitting alone in the dark, not the night before or the maui omurice or the car crash or the fight... the list goes on. Nothing was adding up for Kyoko and while it plagued her mind, the moment he touched her, she forgets everything.

Everything!

That's not natural. How does he do that?

It's like he has this power of influence through his touch. When any part of him touches a person, he says something and BAM! they simply agree because their mind has been completely wiped clean from any though. Kyoko had proof, nothing tangible, but she's been the victim before - the kitchen floor, the hug, the kiss! Oh that one was by far the worse. And now this...

Kyoko had her arms wrapped around herself tightly. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder and almost wished that his arm was still there. Once she realized what she was thinking, she quickly dropped her arms and shook her head. _Back to cooking!_

Ren came out of the bathroom dressed as Cain, but since Kyoko was still Kyoko, he did not act as Cain. They had dinner and talked about their day as themselves. Ren laughed as Kyoko told him about the little accident she had playing Natsu, and he countered with a story of Yashiro almost getting wrestled to the ground by a fan girl who wanted to meet him. He watched her eat so elegantly, and listen to him so attentively. Her eyes sparkled with life, and she had a smile and laugh that was infectious.

Kyoko stole glances of him as he ate. He ate like a bird, a large behemoth of a bird. She would be tempted to call him dainty if he was anything but. There were few brief moments when their eyes would meet, and he would smile sweetly at her. While that dazzling charming smile looked odd on Cain's face, it still made her heart flutter. Once they ate, Ren took care of the dishes at his insistence while she showered and changed into Setsu.

So many random thoughts ran across her mind as she showered. Why was Ren so tortured? What happened to make him feel so haunted? Would he allow her to help if she knew? What could she do to help if he did? How could she keep that smile on his face forever? Why did she care so much about that breathtaking smile?

"Why did I have to fall in love again?" Kyoko whispered to herself. The heavy sounds of the shower drowning out her words.

Setsu came out of the shower instead of Kyoko and quickly went to greet her brother. He was already done with the dishes and was sitting on his bed with his back towards her.

"Nii-san!" She called out as she bounced on the bed and hugged him from behind. He didn't say a greeting back, instead simply reached up and ruffled her blonde hair.

Ren wasn't quite into character yet. His mind was filled with their recent conversation, his tummy with her delicious meal and his heart with everything else about her. He was not feeling very Cain-like, so when Setsu came out without a care in the world, Ren was a little low. She switched into character so easily as if she wanted to stop all the pretence of their friendship and into more comfortable skin. How he wished Kyoko would casually hug him like this.

It was time to go. Another day of filming for Tragic Marker and as the studio came closer, the dark aura around Cain grew. Kyoko could feel the negative energy radiating off of him as they entered the building and headed towards the set. She still had no idea what was going on in his head, but she stayed silent. It was his wish to keep his torment within him, no matter how much she hated it. All she was allowed to do was be next to him, until...

Until moments like this happened.

The scene was perfect. The director thought it was perfect and everyone was thoroughly frightened from the scene Cain did as BJ - including Cain, or Ren himself. When they called cut and was preparing for the next scene, Cain took Setsu's hand and dragged her into the dressing room. As soon as the door was closed, he took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Nii-s...," she started, and he squeezed tighter, stopping her words. He was covered from head to toe, so Kyoko couldn't tell if he was cold, but he was shaking. A strong tremble emitted from his body, and she sighed.

If this was what Ren wanted, then she could do this. It really wasn't that bad. Though from her demons' point of view, it was terrifying for such embraces meant certain death for her spirits of hate. Also if he was going to do this often, her heart would no longer belong to her, but to him instead. It was already so very close to the edge.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop! _Ren repeated over and over again in his head. There was blood, so much blood. It looked like it was chasing him. _It was fake blood, not real. It was running down the slope towards BJ, not me. They were not dead, but acting. It was not Rick, but an actor - a stranger. STOP! _ Ren screamed at himself - at Kuon and then froze. His body stopped all function when he felt Kyoko slip her arms underneath his tattered trench coat and hug him.

Warmth, a soft gentle warmth slowly spread from her form, and he felt his sanity return. His heart started to race as she gently started to rub his back, small circles of comfort. All of his previous thoughts evaporated as he started thinking of her, her body pressed against his, the smell of her shampoo, her soap filled his lungs, and a heart warming smile spread across his lips as she whispered softly to him.

"Remember, you are always safe here," Kyoko hugged him tightly and said sincerely, "It's just like home."


	35. Toxic

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**I really should write the stories that inspire me as I get inspired, instead of trying to go in order by request. I lost a few ideas fighting myself to do first in first out. Plus all those Sho's song requests. I have nothing at the moment. Sho is not talking in my head. I think it's because I write too many Ren stories. He's jealous and hating me for it.  
**

**This is no different. A request from **LuVzUALL2. **Toxic by A Static Lulliby**. **It's a Scream-o cover of Britney Spear's song. I really liked it, but you may pick which ever one you like. The words are the same.** **I had a lot of fun with it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoko couldn't stop herself from shaking. No matter how much time had passed throughout the night, no matter how many times she told herself to relax and enjoy the evening, no mater how many times Ren laughed at her nerves, she could not stop herself.

She was nervous, excited, scared, and so completely ecstatic!

This was their first date after all. After everything that had happened, after their sloppy confessions and constant reassurances for both of them, they were finally on their first date, and even though Kyoko was still worried that this was only a dream, she was still happy about it. She was eager and stressing before the date, trying on about fifty different outfits until she was forced out of her bedroom for the date. It wasn't until Ren took her hand as she tugged at the dress for the umpteenth time and whispered how beautiful he thought she was that she finally stopped. Kyoko didn't believe him, but she was too stunned by his smile to really ague with him.

The date was absolutely perfect. He picked her up looking unearthly handsome with a gorgeous bouquet of ivory lilies and red roses. They were so beautiful that Kyoko had to put them in water before they left, which made them late for their dinner reservations. Well, the few minutes it took didn't make them late, it was traffic. There was a collision on the way to the restaurant which stopped them dead on the road. They were fine. It was a few blocks in front of them, and somehow, Kyoko had decided it was her fault.

"I think we are stuck here," Ren said as he peered out the diver side window at the busy highway filled bumper to bumper with cars. He came back in and twisted around to see behind him only to find hundreds of headlights blocking them in. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko said sincerely making Ren turn to her confused.

"Why?"

She blushed and spoke to her feet, "I wanted to put the flowers in water, but I couldn't find the vase, so we spent so much time looking through all the cupboards, because I didn't want to bother the Okami-san, and we would have been past all this if I had simply set the flowers down, or even brought them with us, but now we are stuck and going to be late, and I'm s..." Ren laughed softly cutting off Kyoko's ranting. She flushed as he captured her hand.

"You did not cause a car crash, Kyoko," he said with restrained humor. "And there is no such thing as late on our date. It doesn't matter where we are, or what we are doing, so long as we are spending this time alone together, I'm happy," he stated warmly causing Kyoko to give a dopey smile. Suddenly there was a little nervous cough, and Ren squeezed her hand slightly.

"But then I suppose this isn't much of a first date for you. Stuck in a car. I'm sorry," Ren admitted sadly and let go of her hand. Kyoko blinked. Ren was looking dejected as he started looking around trying to find a way out of the traffic jam.

"Wha? No!" Kyoko cried and almost snatched back his hand. Instead she hesitated and gently took the sleeve of his coat between her fingers. "I mean. I feel the same way. I don't care what we are doing..." she looked down with a dark blush creeping over her face and finished, "so long as we are together."

Ren turned towards her smiling radiantly and proceeded to unlock his seat belt. "That's good to know, because it seems we'll be a while," he informed her as people started getting out of their cars to see what the commotion was about. Yes, everyone was getting ready for the long hall including Ren. He twisted in his seat so he could face Kyoko and quickly wrapped her into conversation. Kyoko would have never imagined having so much fun stuck in a car for almost an hour. In fact, it seemed like mere minutes had passed before they were signally traffic through.

Since they were an hour late to the restaurant, their table was forfeited; however, given who he was they were still able to provide them a table - in the middle of the restaurant, pretty much on display. Everything was fine until the sixth person came up for an autograph. The first few were only workers of the restaurant, but then a guest came and another. Fans were like snowballs, once they get rolling they will only get more massive. They had to leave before they were able to order their meal.

Ren was cursing his terrible luck as he tightly held Kyoko's hand on the way back to the car. He was very careful with planning this date. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, to show her that it was the right choice to accept him. That he was worthy of her heart. Tonight was supposed to be his way showing her how perfect they were together, yet so far nothing has gone right.

The flower shop he went to was nearly depleted leaving him with a scarce few red roses that he had to dazzle up with lilies. Even though the shop was about to close, surely they would have a better selection then that at any given moment. Then that horrible car crash making them late for their private table at the restaurant. Ren made sure to reserve a private table for the two of them, not something in the middle of the damn place. He looked at his new watch and sighed at the time. The show he wanted to surprise her with will be starting in less then an hour. There was no question that he would be fine without eating, but he couldn't let her go hungry. What kind of provider is he proving to be if he let her grow hungry on their first date?

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko," Ren started as he opened the door for her. "We'll go to another restaurant, but I'm afraid it won't be as nice as this one without a reservation to... why are you smiling?" He asked as she tried not to laugh during his apology.

She let out a bell like giggle and shook her head. "Because you look so upset over nothing. It's not your fault," she said comfortingly.

"Um, in this case, I believe it is since I was the one recognized," he countered making her smile.

"No one ever recognizes me, but you however," she smiled, "well, you are hard to miss," she finished as she smoothed her gloved hands over his chest.

Ren's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You are just as famous as I am. You need to stop thinking..."

"I'm not," she quickly interrupted. "I mean," Kyoko sighed, "I'm working on not saying," she pursed her lips, "those things anymore about myself. I really didn't mean it like that. It was a simple fact. I am pure Japanese while you aren't. I can blend in more than you can with your height and good looks. That's all."

He watched her for a moment and found truth to her words. He's been working on her self esteem for a while now. If anyone said anything negative about her in his presence they would instantly regret it; however, no one but herself would say anything bad about her. She was the only one that thought her unworthy of everything: her friendships, her acting, her boyfriend, all unworthy of it. Now she stated that she was only another face in a sea of forgetful faces. It sounded lonely.

He smiled softly down at her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'd find you. No one shines as brightly as you do," he whispered gently into her hair. Kyoko frowned, but quickly melted in his arms. Her arms slipped under his jacket and around his slim waist, and she embraced him tightly as he held her. Even though she didn't understand where his words came from, but they - much like his touch, filled her with an ever burning warmth.

They ended up at a simple restaurant and was left in peace which was a small blessing in Ren's eyes. He looked at his watch again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kyoko asked as she sipped her water.

"Hmm? What?" He asked playing innocent.

She huffed lightly and pointed at his watch. "You keep looking at your watch," she stated obviously, and then looked down to play with her food nervously. "Do you have something to do later?" She asked in a careful voice.

He looked at her confused. "No, I plan to spend the whole evening with you. Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged slightly picking up one of his habits. "I thought maybe you wanted to..." her hand finished her sentence as her fingers fluttered away as if something was flying off. She hastily retracted her hand and shook her head. "It's nothing," she told him and took another bite of her meal.

Ren snorted softly causing Kyoko to frown and glare at him. He reached across the table and took her hand. "I do not want this night to end. I wanted this to be a surprise, but," he stopped and pulled out two tickets, handing them to her.

"A play?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid we might be a little late though. I can get tickets for another night. Maybe then we won't..."

"Let's go!" Kyoko shouted and jumped out of her seat, taking his hand with him. "We have thirty minutes until it starts. We can make it!"

Ren hesitated and looked at her meal. "But you barely touched your dinner," he commented with some worry. It was a rather hypocritical statement since his was exactly the same, but he didn't really care about himself.

Kyoko's face flushed slightly. "Actually, I'm not very hungry. I've been so nervous today, I barely ate anything at all," she admitted timidly.

"Still?" Ren asked with a amused smile making her burn crimson. He dropped a few bills on the table for the meal, followed her out and was on the road to the theatre. They were not on time, and lucky for them, the theatre had a close door policy the moment the curtain went up.

"Come on!" Kyoko argued with the usher halting their entrance. "We are two minutes late! Two!" she shoved her phone in front of him. "Now five because of you! We won't make a sound, let us go in!"

"I'm sorry, miss. We have a strict policy. Once the show starts, admittance is forbidden," he stated patiently.

"Kyoko, it's fine," Ren tried to reason with her in vain.

"No! Look, they are still warming up! No one will notice if you let two little people in. Please, this is our first date," she begged, but the usher stood his ground. Kyoko nearly growled at him ready to lash out as Mio; however, she thought better of it. Natsu smirked at him, and she let her coat open, showing off a rather form fitting dress she picked out for Ren. She took a single step towards him, invading his personal space and reached out to touch him. The moment her finger touched the little button on his vest, Ren's hand clamped around it.

"That's enough," Ren's voice thundered around her making Kyoko swallow Natsu up whole. "Kyoko, let's go."

"Yes, okay," she replied in a soft whisper. Ren apologized to the usher who was trying to remain composed and swiftly escorted Kyoko out. The moment they were secured in his car, Kyoko burst out with apologies.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to get us in. He was being unreasonable, and I thought maybe Natsu would be able to..."

"To what? Flirt our way inside?" Ren snapped angrily.

"Flirt?" Kyoko said outraged. "I wasn't... That wasn't... I never... Natsu..."

"...is you," Ren finished for her turning heated eyes to her. He captured her face and held it firm in his hand. "You are Natsu. All Natsu does is flirt with men and bully other women. I never want to see you flirt with another man again." Kyoko quickly nodded with tears threatening to fall.

_This was not at all how tonight was supposed to be, _Ren sighed as he let both his head and hands drop. Kyoko watched him and felt his anger slowly subside. She wanted to touch him, though she was afraid to do so. He was already so upset, touching him would probably only make things worse. The date was ruined. She had ruined the date because of her stupid actions. All she wanted was to see the show Ren so eagerly wanted to take her to. She blinked back tears knowing that this was the last time she was ever going to see Ren, let alone date him.

"I..." she sobbed softly, "I'm so...r...ry. I never... never... ne"

"Stop," Ren said softly. He looked up with desperate eyes and cupped her face in his hand. "Don't apologize like that," he whispered as he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. The moment his thumb caressed her soft skin, he wanted to touch more. He moved down her face and gently stroked his thumb across her lips. The soft caress tickled her lips making her lick them. His lips parted, and he almost dived in to assault those sweet lips. He took a shuttering breath and pulled his hand back reluctantly.

"Kyoko," he said her name with strain and was going to say something more, but the words caught in his throat. He looked up at her eyes, still shinny from her previous emotions. "Kyoko," he started again, "you need to understand something if we are going to date, something about me." She frowned confused by his words. She knew everything. Their past, his past, who he really was. He promised that was all. What more could he confess?

"You remember when I told you that I had never loved anyone before? That I didn't know what love was, right?" he asked her rhetorically. He needed a starting point, that was as good as any. She nodded. Her biggest and scariest secret after her confession of love was being Bo. Even if it didn't compare to his secrets, he didn't have to laugh at her fear of it. Still, why did he bring this up now?

Ren nodded with her and now that he thought about what he wanted to say, he thought he was an idiot; however, if he dropped it now, she would only question him later. _Might as well keep going, _he thought ruefully.

"Well, I did date a bit before I met you again," he admitted making Kyoko frown even more confused now. "I was always kind, generous, thoughtful, attentive, cari...um," Ren's voice dropped off as the car's interior suddenly got very cold and cloudy. He risked a glance that the woman next to him and saw Mio glaring angrily at him with her arms crossed. He smiled slightly and coughed.

"Right, I think you get what I'm saying, but that's not my point," he hastily added.

"I surely hope not, playboy," Kyoko grumbled harshly making Ren gulp.

"My point is things are different with you," he said and glanced up at her, testing the waters a bit. She was suspicious but reserved in the passenger seat. "I thought I could be the same I was with you as I was with them," he paused which Kyoko decided was her chance to speak.

"And you can't," she stated in a soft voice.

"No, I can't," he repeated in a hard voice and continued, "I can't be kind to anyone who looks at you, or generous to anyone who takes you away from me. I can't stand the thought of you talking to other men. The idea of you flirting with anyone..." he growled the last word as he thought about it. "The look on that guy's face when you turned on Natsu. Watching you volunteering touching him, knowing what you were going to say, I wanted..."

Kyoko stopped him. She placed her fingertips over his lips freezing him on the spot. The second she touched him, his anger dissipated. He blinked brown eyes at her, registering the soft smile on her lips. She dropped her hand and placed it over his fist, instantly making them soften under her touch.

"You were jealous?" She asked. He looked down and nodded solemnly.

"Because of me?" Kyoko asked again, and he snorted.

"Yes, because of you. Kyoko, you are the first women I have ever truly loved. I would have never thought myself a jealous person until I met you," he confessed.

Kyoko laughed and then launched herself out of her seat and hugged him. "I love you. I love you, Kuon," she laughed again and hugged him. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me again. I thought it as all over all too soon," she pulled back to see his face as she cried. "I was having such a wonderful time and then the stupid usher wouldn't let us in, and you were so angry, I thought..." she sniffed, "I thought everything was over."

Ren chuckled softly and pulled her tightly in his arms. "I told you before, nothing is going to tear me away from you. I'm never letting you go," he whispered into her hair. He held her for a moment, reveling in the feel of her so close to him when he replayed her words.

"Kyoko?"

"Hmm?" She replied, pulling back to see his face.

"You are having a good time?" He asked genuinely curious.

Kyoko opened her mouth and closed it. She thought the question was so weird and silly that she didn't think it was a serious one. Still, he waited for her to respond, so she did.

"Yes, of course," she answered honestly and then frowned. "Aren't you?"

"Um, well." Ren had to think about it. Kyoko was kneeling in her seat and leaning over to hug him, so she pulled back to sit on her calves, waiting.

"Absolutely nothing went as I planned: the flowers, the traffic, the dinner, the play. I spent weeks on this and everything pretty much crashed and burned," he said with a laugh. He looked at her who was looking at him funny. "Kyoko, to anyone else, this is a horrible date and catastrophe of a first date."

"Oh," she said it as if it just now dawned on her that she was supposed to be having a terrible time. Silence filled the car as they both thought about it. Ren was completely lost. When the play ended, the date was supposed to as well. He was going to take her home after it at a nice normal time. He could take her home now, but it felt awfully early to end the date. Granted, it's a bad date. Bad dates always ended early right?

"So," she finally spoke causing him to turn to her patiently. "then, you..." she licked her lips nervously and couldn't look up at him as she spoke, "are not having fun." A small twitch of a smile touched her lips as she found out this new information. _I'm such an idiot. Here I am so nervous with this date that I didn't notice he wasn't having any fun. What a way to start off the relationship. _She frowned frightened again as her stubborn imagination started filling her mind up with bad thoughts. _He's not going to want to do this again, is he?_

"Actually, I am," Ren confessed abruptly. She looked up at him. He was thoughtfully looking out the window, and then he turned to her with a brilliant smile. "This has been the most unpredictable, memorable and most entertaining date I have ever been on. Um," he turned that humorous smile into a shy one as he thought about his next question. "I was going to take you home after the play, but well, it's still early..."

Kyoko grinned at him. "What do you want to do?"

"I was going to ask you that first. All my plans fell apart. I think you should decide what we do. I am hoping that the gods will favor your desires more than mine." He laughed, and she quickly joined in.

Instead of theatre, they went to a movie. Instead of a fancy dinner, they had popcorn and bottled tea. And as simple as that may have been, they enjoyed every second of it. It was much later then expected, but Ren was finally walking her to her door, the end of their fantastic disaster of a first date. He had her arm tucked in the crook of his and held her close as they walked the dimly lit walkway to Daruma-ya's. Kyoko stayed close, using the cold winter night as an excuse to stay beside him. The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky. It wouldn't snow for a few weeks now, but she was looking forward to it. Somehow this winter seemed to promise such wonderful memories.

They reached her door and broke away reluctantly. She turned towards him with a blushing smile on her face. Her eyes flickered up at him and then back down as she tried to stop cliché words from slipping through her lips.

"Well, I really did have fun tonight. I am sorry that things didn't go as you planned them," she said with a little laugh.

Ren smiled down at her, her beautifully flushed face, her sweet smile and bashful gold eyes. His hand unconsciously reached up and idly ran down her hair line and behind her ear. She flushed a darker red, how he saw it in the muted light, he couldn't say, but she looked so beautiful right then.

"Kyoko," he whispered huskily making her look up at him. The moment she did, her eyes widened in shock and her heart started to race from the look on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered and then kissed her.

All the air froze within her chest, and she could have sworn that everything else did as well, yet, her heart, that was thundering her chest, stated otherwise. Warm, soft lips pressed upon hers and hungrily kissed her. It would have been a lie if she said that a kiss wasn't on her mind. She simply wasn't brave enough to initiate such a thing, no matter how much she wouldn't have minded.

But this...

Oh, this was so much more. Ren wrapped his arm around her waist and another braced her back as he pulled her close and bent her slightly back. The moment her body realized he wasn't going to stop at a small light kiss, it decided that it preferred this. Her eyes fluttered closed, her arms slipped under his jacket and around his waist. Her hands held on to anything they could, sliding across his back and gripping his sweater like it was her only lifeline and then her lips. She accepted his touch, that bittersweet fervor that he offered with his mouth. Her jaw parted her lips and soft mewing sounds escaped her throat. The kiss started off slowly, ever so soft but grew. The tip of his tongue licked her lower lip and slipped between her lips, searching. Searching for what, she didn't know, nor did she truly care. He tentatively met her tongue with his, and she opened her mouth more. The gentle sensual touch morphed into something delicious and provocative.

Kyoko wasn't ready when he pulled back. Frigid air rushed into her heated mouth making her shiver as he pulled back. Though, if anyone has asked her if she was cold, she would look at them as if they sprouted a second head. Who could be cold in this heat wave?

"I," Ren whispered softly to her, his lips only a breath away from hers. "I'm so sorry," he repeated as he pulled them both upright. Thankfully, he didn't pull away completely, still holding her as she did him. There was no way Kyoko could stand without assistance at the moment.

"For," she croaked and took a moment to clear her throat. "For what?" she said breathlessly and looked up at him confused.

"I didn't mean. I wasn't going to," he touched her lips unable to complete his thought.

"You didn't want to kiss me?" she said almost hurt at the idea of it.

"No! I mean, yes," Ren amended, "I wanted to kiss you, but not so... passionately. I wanted to go slow for you."

"Oh." Kyoko smiled and felt her face heat up in a blush. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. "Well, I was hoping you would kiss me. I... I liked it," she admitted softly. Ren felt all of his worries and fears melt away at her words and a hug smile erupted on his face. Things were going to be interesting if she kept indulging him like this. _Still... _

"Would you let me try that again?" He asked sincerely making her frown.

"No," Kyoko said sharply and pulled away from him. "That was my first kiss. That was our first kiss. I'm not letting you take that back like it was some sort of NG."

Ren laughed. "I wasn't talking about the kiss. I wanted another try at the goodbye," he informed her.

"Ah!" Kyoko understood and blushed at her previous statement. "Right. Um. I'll see you soon then?" She said a little unsure.

"I'll be picking you up for your shoot tomorrow, remember? at 11am?" He clarified making sure she didn't forget.

"Yes! Of course, I will see you tomorrow then. Good," she said with a smile and didn't know what to do. _Do I go inside now? Do I wait until he leaves? What do I do? _

Ren smiled at her as expressions of uncertainty ran across her face. Stepping in to end her internal dilemma, he took her into his arms again making her body and mind still.

"Goodnight, Kyoko," he whispered and kissed her again, the soft sweet kiss he was intending before.

It still stole her breath away. "Goodnight, Ren," she replied back in a blissful daze.

_Infatuation..._

_Obsession..._

_Would any of these words really describe the things I'm feeling? It seems like so much more. _

Kyoko laid in bed lost in her thoughts. It felt like she had been like this since the end of the date the night before, yet it was already morning. The night went by in a blink of an eye. Surely, she slept for she was wide awake with the sun streaming in her window; however, all she remembered doing was think about Ren and that kiss. It flooded her dreams, her thoughts and made her entire body flush with unnatural warmth.

The look he gave her, the soft press of his lips, the heat of them seeping into her from his mouth, how he smelled, tasted, felt. It all consumed her, taking over her being like some sort of poison. Kyoko should have known their first kiss would have been mind consuming. The first time he kissed her was the same, and that was only on her cheek - a mere thank you. A real kiss, one that he truly meant with his whole heart did everything it promised. It knocked her socks off!

She laughed to herself and tore herself out of bed. She wasn't late for anything, didn't have anything scheduled until 11...

_When he comes to pick me up, _Kyoko thought happily. _I wonder if he will kiss me again? _Her face burned at the thought of it. More thoughts, images and feeling started taking over until she shook her head trying to function again. She freshened up, doing her morning routines and dressed up in something warm but fashionable and then went down stairs. She had the whole morning free, so she thought to help out down stairs.

"Good morning!" she greeted her kind landlords with a smile that rivaled the bright day. The Taisho gave her his normally enthusiastic greeting - a glance and a nod, while the Okami greeted her with a cheerful good morning.

"Do you need any help? I'm free till 11," Kyoko offered willingly. The lady of the house long stopped trying to stop Kyoko from helping. The girl did work too hard, but she always seemed to get know when to stop, so the older woman let her be. She was set up next to her chopping ingredients for the day ahead. While Kyoko was always a joy to be around, this morning was especially fun. The moment Kyoko stepped up to the cutting board next to Ai, she was smiling and humming a soft sweet tune.

"You seem happy this morning, Kyoko-chan," Ai said to the younger girl.

Kyoko stopped her knife and looked at the Okami-san puzzled. "I do? I'm not any more so then usual, right?"

Ai laughed softly and shook her head. "I have yet to see that smile slip off your face, and I have never heard you hum while you helped us," she told her.

"I'm humming? " Kyoko asked astounded and blushed a dark red. Still the smile was ever present on her face. "I had no idea," she exclaimed, dropped the knife and covered her face in embarrassment. "What was I humming?"

"I didn't recognize the song. It went something like this," Ai started to repeat the melody she remembered. Kyoko listened and instantly remembered the tune. She turned beet red and almost shrieked in humiliation. It was from Cinderella, So This is Love. Ai simply laughed at the younger girl reaction.

"It's adorable. It's good to see you having so much fun. I gather your date with Tsuruga-san went well then?" Ai whispered knowingly furthering Kyoko's embarrassment.

"Oh, goodness. I didn't think I would be so obvious," Kyoko cried with a little laugh. "Yes," she confessed dreamily. "It was wonderful. He got me flowers, do you want to see them?" It was clear that Kyoko wanted to share her evening out, so Ai quickly nodded and took a little break from her duties. They spent a good thirty minutes talking in Kyoko's room. Ai could tell that Kyoko held back, not wanting to take the Okami away from her duties for too long, but it was difficult for her to stop.

Still, from what Ai could tell, the date was like a fairy tale. Of course it was repeated with rose colored glasses on, from the way he looked, the flowers she got and the events that happened. Talking for hours before going to dinner, lost in the words shared between them. Dinner was sweet, romantic, eating under the moonlight with candles.

"The movie was a blur," Kyoko admitted timidly, and they both laughed. All she remembered about the film was that he was next to her and the thrill she got when they bumped their hands together getting popcorn. They relived her night and Ai joined in remembering her first date with her dear husband: the nervous touches, the sneaky glances and the heart thumping excitement of being around a new love.

The two went back down stairs with stars in their eyes. Kyoko had less time to help but speed up her chopping to get her portion of the job done before she had to go. Once the young teen left, Ai snuck over to her aloof husband and snuck in a kiss on his cheek. He turned to her in shock and gave her a questioning glance. She smiled a sweet little smile and shook her head, letting the Taisho go back to his work with a little smile of his own.

Eleven came by too quickly, or not quickly enough for Kyoko. She cleaned up a little making sure she was still presentable and quickly ran to the door when she heard the knock. She did open it slowly, trying to not appear as if she was waiting by the damn thing. Yet, the moment that she looked into Ren's eyes, she wished she had opened it sooner. It felt like she hadn't seen him in years. She yearned to reach out to him, to touch him and make sure he was real. Nevermind that her mind knew better, her heart wanted evidence.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked with a softer version of his heavenly smile. She nodded, a little too enthusiastically making his smile widened slightly. Kyoko hastily put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. When she looked back at him, Ren was holding out his hand waiting patiently for her. She looked at it then up at him and hesitantly reached out for it.

It was exactly like she remembered. His large warm hand engulfed hers not only keeping her hand but her whole body warm. Kyoko eagerly went to his side as they left the restaurant, sticking as close to him as she possibly could with their fingers entwined together. She was too delighted for words at the moment. _It's real. Everything is real. I'm not dreaming. _

"How are you this morning?" Ren asked wanting to hear her voice.

"I," Kyoko tried to think of a word that wouldn't give away how ridiculously happy she was, "I'm great," she told him, hoping that wasn't too obvious. She quickly turned the conversation to him. "How was your shoot this morning?" He always had work, from sunrise to long after sundown.

"Normal. Nothing seriously bad happened, nor did anything special occur," he said casually and then asked, "What does your schedule look like today?" She looked up at him curiously. The way he asked, he was almost nervous.

"My schedule?" She found that she had to think about it. "I have my shooting from 11 to 6 tonight. After that, nothing. Why?"

"Hmm, I was curious," he said dismissively, but Kyoko could tell that wasn't completely true. She narrowed her eyes up at him suspiciously. They were almost to his car, both wanting as much alone time as possible, hence strolling back to his vehicle.

"Are you planning something?" She accused him making Ren laugh.

"No, I'm not planning anything. You make me sound like Takarada," he said a little offended. Kyoko laughed at the imagery as Ren continued, "I was hoping you would be done by 4, maybe we could get dinner, but you get off when I start another job. See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

Kyoko was pouting, an extremely cute, alluring little pout that made him want to steal her away to a deserted island.

"But maybe I can get off at 4. Now that you told me, I can try and rearrange things so that I can," she stated and saw him frowning at her. She sighed. "I'm not going to cause a delay at work. I'll work through the breaks, or skip having lunch so we can end earlier," she threw out ideas absentmindedly; however, those ideas didn't sit well with Ren.

"Kyoko, you need to eat," he stated and they both laughed at the turn of events. "Really, we went out yesterday, and we have another date scheduled in two days. You don't need to push yourself to have dinner with me tonight."

_But I really want to have dinner with you! _She screamed internally. They were now a short distance from his car, and she could see Yashiro waiting in the passenger seat. The conversation ended though she didn't want it to. Her mind started working on overtime to find a way to get out at 4.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro greeted her with a huge fan-girl smile. She greeted him in kind and giggled softly noticing Ren shake his head at his manager. Yashiro couldn't be more excited for them as a couple, and he let it show every time he saw them together. They were more timid when around others, but he caught them holding hands on the way to the car and quickly took a picture with his phone.

The ride was too short, and Yashiro was stealing the conversation in the car. Kyoko kept Ren in constant visual thought he kept quiet while driving. She wished he didn't. She already missed hearing his voice.

"Thank you for the ride," Kyoko thanked Ren and had an urge to move up and kiss his cheek. Okay so she simply wanted to kiss him again. She thought he would kiss her when he greeted her this morning, but nothing. Again, she hoped for one as she left but then Yashiro was here, so perhaps that was asking too much. She looked at him longingly as he turned and smiled gently at her.

"I'll call you later. Be careful," Ren said casually making her smile wilt slightly. She nodded and slipped out of the car. Instead of dwelling on things she couldn't control, she tried to changes things she could, or at least try to.

"Excuse me, Director Kazanori," Kyoko called out to the older gentleman. Kazanori was the director to the mini series she was casted in. It wasn't a main role, at least not the heroine of the drama, but she was part of the main cast. The story was a mystery, mixed with a hypocritical love interest. It made everyone watching question what boundaries they were willing to cross over if they had fallen in love. What lines were they willing to smug over, possibly hurting their family, friends and/or themselves. The story was so complex with emotions that Kyoko couldn't say no to it. She desperately wanted to play the main; however, the role given to her was of her twin sister. Still an interesting character, but she was not face with nearly the same number of acting challenges as the main.

"Yes, Kyoko-san?' Kazanori greeted her with a kind smile. His smile reflected his personality. He was kind, thoughtful and hard working. He never settled, no director in their right mind would settle for anything less than perfect in their film, but he was very patient. Sometimes too much in fact. It was like he didn't care how long the shooting took so long as he got what he wanted. Instead of working longer hours to get the shooting right, he would simply move on to a new scene, allowing the troubled actor time to compose themselves. They would either try again later or the next day. So many times has Kyoko wanted to throttle the lead for delaying the scene. Nevertheless, Director Kazanori never raised his voice in irritation, so she certainly couldn't either. Strangely enough, they weren't behind schedule, in fact they were ahead. Perhaps it was the years of experience of being a director. He's been at it for 30 years.

"Um, I was wondering how the filming will go today? Like what scenes were going to be done first?" Kyoko asked as mysteriously as she could, but the older man was too observant for that.

"What time do you need to leave?" He asked knowingly, making Kyoko flush and shake her head.

"I don't... I mean... I was wondering if... but if I can't then that is fine... so there is no reason to..." Kyoko stuttered out never really completing a sentence.

"Kyoko-san, tell me. If it is reasonable then we will try. I won't make any promises if you need to leave in thirty minutes though, unless of course it's an emergency," he added. He wanted his stars' mind here in their work, not worrying about something else.

"Oh, it's not!" Kyoko quickly told him. "It's not really that important. Not as important as this, but um," she looked up at him bashfully, "4...4:30ish?"

He smiled indulgently at her and nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you!" Kyoko exclaimed happily and bowed down. She bounced up and repeated, "Again, if we can't, it's not big deal, but thank you!" Kazanori laughed at the youthful girl and reminded her that she should get ready. She scampered off to the dressing room with her phone already in hand. She dialed Ren's number and as expected it went straight to his voice mail.

"Ren, I know you told me not to try, but I asked Director Kazanori if I can get off at 4, and he said it was possible. There is a good chance that I'll be off around 4:30. I will call you closer to the time for a more definite time, but maybe we could go to dinner tonight? If you still can that is? If you can't, well then I understand. Um, okay. I'll call again later. Bye."

Kyoko hung up and dived herself into work, excited about the day and about the possibilities of tonight. Director Kazanori moved all of Kyoko's scenes first as if it were already planned as such. Some thought it was sort of odd, he usually made it to where everyone had a break after two or three scenes, alternating the actor's scenes, but not Kyoko's. She worked straight throughout the day. She didn't feel like it was difficult. Hinamori often messed the scene in effect allowing Kyoko plenty of time to "relax" while she got her face straight. It was always her face, never her lines. Hinamori never messed up her lines; however, she never had the right expression on her face when she delivered them.

It was 4:10, and there was another NG for the last scene Kyoko was in. She counted to 10 as she waited for Kazanori to explain what she did wrong. She looked at her phone again and saw it was 4:12. She had texted Ren saying that 4:30 was best. She hadn't heard anything from him at all that day which only worried her more. Perhaps she was trying too hard. It was an offhanded comment, something to do between jobs. It wouldn't be an official date, but a simple dinner. It was like an everyday lunch they had before they dated. It was nothing...

_Nothing..._

So why did she so desperately want to leave? Why did she want to see him so badly, even to simply hear a single word from him?

"I'm an idiot," she whispered and hung her head over her phone. _I should have never done this. I shouldn't have tried so hard to get off early. I flooded his phone with stupid needy texts. He's going to read all those and see that I'm clingy. Am I clingy? Is that why Sho didn't want me? Will Ren leave..._

"Kyoko-san, are you ready?" Kazanori called out to her snapping her out of those malicious thoughts. She nodded in agreement and stepped up onto the stage. _Okay, Kyoko. Don't think about it anymore. You still have a date with him on Thursday... I think. _

"I hope," she mumbled to herself and shook her head. _Either way, don't make a big deal about this. You are at work, do your job, and let things be. _The moment her foot hit the stage two things happened. Kyoko disappeared being replaced by Suzu and a guest came onto the set, keeping a low profile.

**"Nee-san, you have to stop this. Don't you realize the things you are doing is going to put you in danger too. You need stop protecting him," Suzu pleaded with her twin sister, even though said sister kept turning her back away from her. Suzu huffed angrily at Etsuko. She stomped over to her and forced her to face her. **

**"He didn't do it!" Estuko screamed in angst as she was turned around. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and the torment she was feeling was clear on her face. She was struggling with indecision to support the one she loved or to help her sister and father help catch the man who killed their mother. The look on Etsuko's face gave Suzu pause. **

**"Even if he didn't, he knows who did. Nee-san, you have to trust us. We aren't going to hurt him until we know who killed her," Suzu said honestly, but Etsuko still held back. Her lips pressed together in a stubborn silence. Getting frustrated, Suzu resorted to threats.**

**"They know you know, Suko-nee," she whispered darkly at her sister. The old childhood nickname made Etsuko blink at her, baffled at her statement. "You know more then you should about the case, the murder. We aren't the only ones that knew about your relationship with Sugimura. They will come after you, like we have," she paused for effect. **

**"They won't be as nice as we are," Suzu said softly. Etsuko didn't trust her, and she let that mistrust show. Suzu was father's daughter more then she'd ever be. Suzu followed in father's footsteps, being top of her police academy class and making detective in record time. While Etsuko went down the other path. Falling in love with the scum they put behind bars and trying to follow her dreams of being a painter. **

**No, she didn't trust her or her father with the information, but the sudden tremble racking her body from fear proved that she didn't have anywhere else to go. Etsuko nodded.**

"And cut. That's beautiful, Hinamori-san, Kyoko-san. Let's get ready for Scene 22," the director announced and everyone started moving. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and hopped off stage where she was greeted by Kazanori.

"You did very well today, Kyoko-san. You are free to go," he informed her with a smile. She returned the gesture and bowed down in thanks; however, her previous thoughts didn't really make her want to rush out the door. Still, she hurried her footsteps to her bag and pulled out her phone.

Zero texts. No voice mail.

Kyoko pressed her lips together and nodded. _It's fine. Something must have happened. We never agreed to actually meet. It's fine. _She thought sadly and started collect her things.

"You did wonderfully, Kyoko."

Kyoko spun around so fast that she almost fell.

"Ren?" she whispered softly as her eyes feasted on the sight of him. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, you said 4:30 right? I'm a little early though," he said with a slightly flush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to reply back to you. There was a little incident on set today that crushed my phone." He pulled it out and opened it. As he did, half of it fell hanging on to dear life by a few colorful wires.

Kyoko looked at the phone and then at him and back at the phone incredibly then started laughing. She was so happy, so completely relieved by his words that all her grief rushed out of her and into a puddle on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as her fits of giggles subsided.

"I'll tell you at dinner. Do you need to change?" He motioned to her professional pant suit that Suzu always wore to work.

"Ah! Yes, I'll be back!" Kyoko left her things there with Ren and rushed to the dressing room. She was in and back out as her normal self within five minutes. It was unnaturally fast. Though she only changed her clothes. Her hair was still pinned up and her natural looking make-up was the same. It still fit, though it did make her look more mature, making Ren want to forget himself.

The looks she was giving him during dinner weren't helping things either. They went for a simple dinner. Ren had dropped Yashiro off at LME, where he more than willingly decided there was a load of paperwork that needed to be done before his six o'clock shoot. They were alone, the same as the night before, and like yesterday they were blissfully absorbed into one another.

Kyoko looked up at him with her heart humming in her chest as he spoke. Her eyes drifted up from the table to their entwined hands. She idly ran her thumb across his index finger with a warm smile. She forced her eyes up to his face to look into his eyes and listen; however, something captured her sight.

_Those lips... _

They were full and enticing. They were moving, speaking about something. She knew she should be paying attention, that he was saying something important, but she couldn't stop her mind from wondering. Those lips spread into an easy smile as they turned towards her.

_I wish he would kiss me again, _Kyoko thought mindlessly. _Soft, warm, wet... _She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at his completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"Kyoko?"

"Hmm," she hummed softly with a little smirk and leaned forward slightly.

Ren's smile widened and asked again, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed softly and closed her eyes. Instead of the kiss she was longing for, he pulled her out of the seat and started making their way out of the restaurant. She frowned and looked at the time. It was 5:30. Panic started to set in as time had flew by and now he was doomed to be late.

"Ren, we should have left sooner!" she cried. He was opening the car door for her and she pushed it closed.

"Kyoko, what..."

"Forget me. You have thirty minutes to pick Yashiro-san up and head to your shoot. I'll wal... no, I'll take a cab home. I promise. Go, go, go!" She urged him by gently pushing him around to the driver side door.

"Kyoko, I'm taking you home. The shoot is near LME. I won't be late," he said reassuring her. She wanted to argue with him, but knew better to. Instead she ran around the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Let's go!" she screamed out making Ren laugh. The anxiety to make sure Ren was on time turned her into a "backseat" driver.

"No, you should go down 1st street. There's never any traffic down there. Here!" she pointed to a street. "Turn left here, and it will cut off a few minutes skipping the light ahead."

"Kyoko, calm down," he laughed and took her hand. "I'm not going to be late. It takes ten minutes to get to Daruma-ya's, then five to get to LME and the shoot is right next door. It will be fine," he finished and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

Kyoko blushed at the sweet gesture as it stole away her agitated thoughts. He was right, as usual. It took him less then ten minutes to take her home, allowing him twenty to get to LME. Still, she felt like she had taken all the time she could and was eager to see him off.

"Thank you," she said and looked over at him, "for dinner and the ride. I'll see you soon okay. Um, let me know when you get your new phone. Bye." Kyoko wrapped her fingers around the door handle and pulled, but Ren pulled her back.

"Kyoko, wait." Ren grabbed her shoulder gently holding her still. She turned towards him curiously and was surprised with a kiss.

A small squeaked escaped her lips at the sudden turn of events, but she didn't waste any time returning the favor. She twisted back towards him and cupped his face with her hands. She parted her lips and softly sipped his lips with hers. A low groan passed his lips and into hers as he pulled her closer to him. Kyoko grew bolder as the kiss did, her hand slipping back into his thick hair and moving herself further towards his side of the car. She could feel him tense under her hand, the arm holding her against him was like steel, strong and unbending. When he broke the kiss, his breath came out in a shaky sigh as if it took everything in him to stop.

"You make it very hard to say goodbye," he whispered, his heated breath caressing her wet lips.

Kyoko smiled sinfully at him and replied, "Maybe it's because I don't want you to say it." She finished her sentence with a tender kiss. She could so get use to this. This feeling she had with him - in his arms, with his kisses.

"You need to be careful," Ren warned her, the Emperor of the Night looking at her with those promising eyes.

"Why?" She asked and licked her lips. His eyes flickered to her mouth as he licked his own.

"I'm going to get addicted to your taste," he said lustfully and leaned in to kiss her. Kyoko parted her lips to receive the caress but stopped short and spoke, "I'm going to want to kiss you every chance I get."

Kyoko smirked. "Good, because I'm already intoxicated with yours," she stated and kissed him again, absorbing more of his drugging toxin.


	36. Super Bass

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This is inspired by Nicki Minaj - Super Bass by **YowithRenoYo. **Actually I believe I had four people request this song, but I'm only going to mention the first request. I do love this song, but the song didn't quite fit the characters. However, the basic thought I got from the song was her heart races when she is near the man she loves. She also describes the kind of guy he is, so here is the story for that. Teehee. I totally made it naughty. RATED M! Please enjoy this sinful treat.**

* * *

"Kuon, wait," Kyoko pleaded as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"I can't," he muttered against her neck. Kuon worshiped her neck with kisses as his hands ran up and down the frame of her body.

"Kuon, stop," she begged again, but he paid her no mind. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slipped under her dress and cupped her bottom. Her hand flew to his forearm trying to push him away, or was it to urge him forward - she was having trouble thinking the more he touched her.

"I missed you. I need you," he continued, whispering against her now heated skin. The moment she stepped through the door, Kuon pounced. It wasn't that she minded. Far from it, but it was a little embarrassing how responsive she was to his aggression.

"Just," she whispered but was finding it very difficult keeping her train of thought. "Let me," Kyoko gasped as his teeth started to pull down the zipper of her dress. "Let me take off my sshhh...Ah!" She tried again but failing miserably as he found the pert mounds under her dress.

"I'll take them off," Kuon whispered huskily with her right nipple trapped between his lips. She could have sworn that she put on a bra, yet he proved it to be a useless barrier. The clasp laid undone behind her, and the fabric of it pushed above her breasts. His fingers finished what his mouth started, unzipping the dress to reveal his prize. Meanwhile, Kyoko felt her body start to weaken, her knees finally giving out to the sensations he was creating. She clung onto him for dear life. Her arms wrapping around his head, her fingers deep into his hair as he suckled and teased her tortured breasts. As soon as the zipper was undone and the dress fell open, his hands surged all over her body.

She fell against him, and Kuon never missed a step. He took a hold of her and gently placed her on the floor with him. He crawled over her, his eyes raking over her body as his hands did. She heard the thump of her shoes hit the floor more than felt his hands remove them. She couldn't tell where he was at any given moment. He was at her breast one moment, and then her legs the other. Kyoko whimpered as his fingers purposely caressed over the center of her body over her panties. With the soft needing sound escaping her lips, Kuon pulled back and quickly stripped off his clothes and then dived in.

With that small reprieve, Kyoko was able to get a single thought in her mind. They were about to make love on the floor right by the front door of their condo. Before Kyoko could voice her concern, Kuon was back on top of her. His hands sliding down her legs as his mouth nipped and kissed its way down her stomach to the panties that covered her.

"Kuon, wait," she whimpered softly as his fingers slipped under the silky cloth.

"No," he murmured against her hip and then bit her skin lightly making her gasp. His hands made short work of her underwear.

"We're on the floor, Kuon. Let's... Ughh." She threw her head back as he tasted her. Her back arched against the floor, her opened black dress giving her the only protection from the carpeted floor. Her fingers clawed into the carpet as he licked her. Her legs found themselves wrapped around his shoulders with his head moving gently between them. Kuon wasn't there long, she didn't know what he wanted to achieve from that, to simply taste her, to work her up or to shut her up, but he did all three. Though, all it took was a simple look from him.

That sinful face appeared above her, and her insides quivered in anticipation. Green eyes framed with dark brown hair looked down at her, swimming with desire for her - all for her. His mouth was wet, stained with her arousal.

"Kuon," she whispered breathlessly, eagerly waiting for his touch.

"No," he hastily stated, thinking she was going to tell him to wait. "No waiting. I want to be inside you," he murmured and filled her in one swift motion with a deep groan. Kyoko cried out in pleasure as he drove into her. She wasn't going to tell him to stop or to wait. There wasn't a single word of refrain in her mind, let alone her lips. She willingly accepted him, arching her body in a frenzy of yearning.

Kuon leaned against his left arm, which curved above her head while his right ran down the length of her writhing body. He wanted to watch her, to watch her move and twist beneath him as he rocked inside of her over and over again. It had been so long since he's seen her. Too long since he's touched her, tasted her. He was hungry for her the moment he came home. He had never been as hard as he was when she walked in.

His hand dipped down at her stomach and rounded her ribs. Her breast bounced with the tempo of his thrusts, making his mouth dry, eager for another taste. His fingers curved around her tender flesh and rolled her dusky tip between them. Her back arched, her body moving towards his touch. His eyes moved up to her flushed passion filled face. Her eyes were closed with her lips parted gently. Soft mewing sounds escaped her lips with the occasional soft cry of passion.

He found his hand tenderly following the outline of her jaw and then softly caress her red, plump lips. Her golden eyes opened meeting his green ones. They swam with love and warmth as they looked at him as well as lust and need. She released the carpet and her hand took his at her mouth. She never broke eye contact as she took his index finger into her wet mouth and licked him. Kuon groaned at the sexy woman beneath him. He was already buried deeply inside of her and still felt like it wasn't enough.

He cupped her face roughly in his hand and kissed her. His tongue ravaged her mouth, slipping and tangling with hers. He centered himself above her making her whimper as he slipped out of her. Kuon broke the kiss and smirked at her. She will not be left wanting, nor would he. He slid his hands down her body and hooked her knees around his arms lifting her hips up as he plunged back inside of her.

Kyoko's screams filled the large condo. Her hands clawed at his chest, pressed against him as if trying to push him away though she would have ripped him apart if he did. He delved deeper with each frantic motion inside of her, making her involuntarily jerk at each thrust. She felt her body warm and build and her head swim until that blinding, pulsing moment of release crashed upon her.

The moment she came, Kuon did as well. He swore that he could come without ever being near her as long he could watch her climax. The sexy sound that escaped her lips, the flushed look on her face as she released was enough to bring him over the edge. She was unearthly beautiful when she was captured in the throes of passion. It was one of the main reasons why he couldn't help himself around her.

Once Kuon felt it was safe enough to walk, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to their bedroom. Kyoko regained her composure on the way there. She was still rolling in the afterglow, but laughed at the situation as they settled on the bed. Kuon smiled curiously at her wondering why she was laughing.

"I'm home," she greeted him as she would if she just now walked in. Kuon chuckled softly and hugged her tightly against him.

"Welcome home," he responded and leaned down for a kiss. She sighed as the soft press of his lips left hers. He was spooning her, but she wanted to talk to him. It was late, and no doubt they were tired, but she hadn't seen him in a week.

"When did you get back? You told me you weren't coming back for another three days," she asked as she shifted onto her back. His hand glided along her hip and settled onto her stomach as she moved.

"I've been here since seven, and I wanted to see you," Kuon said as if that was reason enough. She gave him a look that stated otherwise making him laugh.

"The director was called away. It seems that he had a family emergency, so he gave everyone the next few days off. I need to go back on Thursday," he explained as his hand started playing with her body. He really couldn't help it. She was lying there next to him, so trusting and exposed. He ran his hand up her stomach and molded her breast with his hand and then ran back down the side of her body over her thighs. She squirmed beside him.

"What time do you start tomorrow?" He asked suddenly with that certain dark voice.

"Um, I have an interview at 10, why?" she answered and that little smirk stretched across his lips. "Kuon," she whined softly and then gasped as his fingers wiggled into her dark curls.

Kyoko didn't know when they fell asleep but what she did know was that she was so not ready to get up that morning. She groaned as the shrieking alarm shattered her blissful sleep. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and slammed her hand on the snooze button. Arms appeared around her waist and a bed warm body slid up against hers. She smiled and snuggled back into the sheets and against her lover.

Their relationship is more than a year old nearing two, with this stage of their lives only 6 weeks old. Six weeks ago, almost to the day they made love, and almost two week later she moved in with him. Let's say that she never saw the inside of her place the moment she said yes. Kyoko spent every free moment at his condo either with him or waiting for him. Not to mention, it made sense. It had enough room for both of them, and she was already there every night. It was his idea, she was content simply being with him, but he wanted more.

Especially since their relationship wasn't out to the public yet.

SHHH...

Everyone important knew: LME, Kanae, Yashiro, Lory, Kuu and Julie. It wasn't that they were worried about their reputations. It was that they didn't want paparazzi all over their relationship. Okay, so Kyoko's reputation was in jeopardy. She was a fast rising star. The bad girl starlet turning Japan's leading lady was a temperamental thing. The crowds can forgive an actor his playboy ways but the woman was always a different story. Everyone agreed that they should keep their relationship under wraps, Kuon included. Especially when his secret was so freshly exposed to the public. Telling the world he was Hizuri Kuon and on top of that in love with Kyoko... a little too much to ask for.

Things were rough at first. It was difficult being a girl in love and not being able to actually be with the person she was in love with. It actually felt like nothing had changed in their relationship as if they had never confessed. It wasn't until he brought her to his condo one night that she felt how much he was hurting too. It was very much like how he greeted her last night, though without the orgasmic ending.

Kyoko squirmed as Kuon nuzzled her neck and started kissing her softly. A large smile spread across her lips as she woke up from his attentions. His large hand ran over her body, gliding across her skin and pausing at her more tempting parts.

"Kuon, I can't," she bemoaned with a little pout. His hands nor did his mouth quit.

"Kuon, don't be mean," she whimpered. No way was she going to leave wanting, though he would be in the same situation.

"This is mean?" Kuon questioned as he stroked down the length of her body with his strong hand making her moan out loud.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly. She twisted to look at him and had to bite her libido back at the look of pure sin on his face. "I have to shower and leave in thirty minutes to get to my interview. I don't have time this morning." Kyoko explained and started to push herself up. Kuon, of course, didn't let her go. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over him making her yelp and then laugh.

"Kuon!" she cried out while laughing and then whimpered as he pulled her into a deep, pervasive kiss. She was left in a daze when he pulled back.

"Tell you what," Kuon started as she refocused. She blinked down at him and could feel her body start to hum at that heated look. "I'll join you in your shower and drive you to the station. We'll knock out two things at once, and I promise you won't be late."

All she could do was nod and let him sweep her away.

Kyoko arrived with a light blush on her cheeks. She was about ten minutes early which amazed her to no end. She could have sworn the shower took half the day away. Nope, he had her clean, dressed, out the door and to the studio with a smile on her lips and time to spare.

Kyoko was scheduled to do a radio interview on Itagaki's talk radio show. Itagaki Kin was one of the most popular shows on the net today. People across the country heard his show because of his humorous personality. He wasn't a shock jock, thankfully. She wouldn't be able to handle an interview with a person like that, but he might ask her some crazy questions.

"Kyoko-san, welcome!" An older man greeted her as she approached the radio station's recording studio. He bowed deeply to her in greeting, and she responded in kind.

"Thank you so much for joining us today," he stated in a rush. In fact, the moment he straightened up, he started walking and Kyoko was in a frenzy to keep up. "Itagaki-san has started the show. We have three topics to go through and then your interview will be on. I trust you have read some of the sample questions that will be asked?"

The man was so frantic, he didn't even introduce himself. Kyoko nodded and then replied as he wasn't looking at her. "Yes, I did. I..."

"Good!" He interrupted. "Now, he may ask you different things, so please answer to the best of your ability. Have you done a radio show before?"

"Um, no, but..."

"Okay," he again interrupted as he opened the door to a room and ushered her inside. The room looked a lot like one of Sho's recording studios however, the recording part looked like an office cubical with several large microphones suspended in the air. The busy man returned to her as the show aired.

"There is no cursing, and if you find yourself stunned at an answer, Itagaki will fill in the silence. Any time there is silence, it's bad for business. The audience won't be entertained by your face or actions, only your voice. He asks a question, you answer. Got it?"

Kyoko quickly nodded. They took her into another room and fitted her for headphones and did a sound check while the host ran through the segments he was required to do. Soon there was a commercial break, and she was escorted into the room. Itagaki stood up and bowed in greeting.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Kyoko-san. May I call you Kyoko-chan for this?"

"Ah, yes. That's fine," she replied with a smile and nervously sat down across from him. He put his headphones back on as he sat down and smiled endearingly at her.

"Don't worry about a thing. Please enjoy your stay and have fun," Itagaki whispered and soon the "On Air" light burst on above. Itagaki quickly started talking, sitting back in his oversized chair trusting the microphones to pick up his voice. He quickly moved to introduce her, listing her expansive resume and boasting about her recent role. He was talking so fast and so confidently that it blew her away and soon he was addressing her.

"... Kyoko-chan, please say hello to all of your fans out there right now," he said and raised his hand gesturing for her to answer.

She leaned forward with a large smile and spoke, "Good Morning..." He shook his head and motioned for her to lean away from the mic. She quickly moved back but didn't stop from talking. "and thank you everyone for taking the time to listen in today. Also for Itagaki-san for having me on his show." He nodded at her as she spoke, telling her she was good where she was.

"Yes, everyone, that was the lovely Kyoko-chan from the latest number one film, Christmas Day, and I must say that she is as beautiful as she sounds. Could you stand up for us?" he asked with a leer in his voice making Kyoko blush. He told everyone what she was wearing in a flattering and particularly close to offensive manner. While she would have been terribly uncomfortable with his excruciating detail, she kept up her professional demeanor and only let a dark blush shine through.

"And she's modest too. If only everyone out there could see her blush, it's adorable," he finished and gestured her to sit back down, which she gratefully did. The interview would be separated into two different sections. The first being his questions and then he would open it up for listener questions. A grand total of a thirty minute interview. They were the longest and shortest thirty minutes of her life.

He started the questioning off easy, asking her the more obvious questions. How she started? Why acting? What are your goals? Those kind of professional questions. Then some of the more personal ones were asked: hobbies, likes and dislikes. Until finally the expected uncomfortable questions came about.

"Your latest movie was about several couples getting together on Christmas day. Since that is around the corner, tell us what you would normally do on that special couple's day?"

Kyoko smiled and quickly replied, "Ah, well. I'm not sure how many of you know this but Christmas day is my birthday."

"Really? So does that mean you expect double the presents from your boyfriend on that day?" Itagaki asked in a teasing tone.

Kyoko laughed. "No. Actually, I don't expect anything from anyone. If my special someone simply remembered that it was my birthday instead of only Christmas, I would be completely happy."

"I guarantee that everyone from this point on will know that it is your birthday, unless they are completely out of touch from reality," Itagaki joked. "Let's go ahead and open up the lines and look at those messages from our listeners." Itagaki then explained how everyone could get in contact with them: via email, twitter, text or the simple classic telephone. Not a single second past before the first question was already being asked from a twitter post.

"This is from Tanaka Ryo from Osaka. I would be more then willing to give you two gifts one for Christmas and your birthday. Can I be your special someone?" Itagaki asked with a laugh and added, "I'm sure everyone is well aware of the fact that you aren't dating anyone. Though the tabloids have spread rumors of you with several men including Fuwa Sho, Kijima Hidehito, Akao Motonori and even Hizuri Kuon. Tell us who of these fine gentlemen are you having a tryst with?"

Kyoko laughed. "A tryst? Oh my. I'm not sure about that, but I can tell you that all of those men are my very dear friends, not much more I'm afraid. I am currently so overcome with filming that I haven't really thought of dating anyone. Though, if a certain someone did come along, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of dating someone." She finished with a light relaxed smile.

"WHOA! The gorgeous Kyoko-chan says she is open to dating. That flooded the lines. We are going to take a quick commercial break while we sort out our correspondence," Itagaki said and flipped a switch on the board.

Kyoko blanched as everyone started clicking buttons and working around franticly. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Huh?" Itagaki said glancing up at her and then shook his head after a moment. "Oh, no. You are doing great. It's that we now have to sort out all the perverted messages we are getting, phone numbers, addresses and... ugh, naked pictures that are being sent to us because of your statement." He quickly slammed the delete button on the keyboard as she sunk a little in her seat.

"I'm so sorry. My PR always tells me to sound available. Granted, normally, there is no instant response like this," Kyoko said worriedly.

"Please, don't worry about it. We will sort out everything, or we will start making up questions and claim that it is from listeners," he informed her making her frown.

"That..."

Itagaki held out his hand stopping her words, and he flipped a button and started to talk. "Welcome back!" He greeted everyone while she had to wipe away her dissatisfaction of that comment away. That wasn't really fair to the listeners to have all of their questions ignored, but then this wasn't her show. Plus, she did sort of mess things up with her statement.

"Our next question comes through the phone. Kato Satoshi, you're on the air," Itagaki announced and flipped another switch.

"Hello?" A timid but deep voice spoke up.

"Yup! Go ahead," Itagaki said again a little antsy.

"Hi Kyoko-chan?"

"Hello Kato-san, How are you?" Kyoko said with a sweet voice.

"Oh my God! Kyoko-chan, you are the greatest actress ever. I've seen everything you've ever done, ever since you did Fuwa Sho's Prisoner video. You are beautiful and so talented!"

Kyoko laughed. "Thank you very much Kato-san. I'm flattered. Do you have a question for me?" She prompted, and Itagaki nodded to her with a big smile. Yes, get them to ask their question. The faster they received and answered the question the more they could get in.

"Um, you said that you were looking for a boyfriend. What kind of things are you looking for in a man?"

Kyoko blushed and frowned at the wording. _I never said I was Looking for a boyfriend. _"Oh, um. That's a difficult question. I never really thought of it to be honest," she said truthfully. She knew she had to fill in the silence so she said the first thing that came to mind. She thought of Kuon. "Well he would have to be sweet and kind. Funny and caring. Hardworking and dedicated to both his job and myself. There is nothing more appealing to me then someone who is passionate about their life, and I would hope that they would be as passionate about me as they are about their chosen careers," She finished, hoping that was enough.

"Next question is an email from . What about looks? Surely, you are looking for something in particular when it comes to looks?" Itagaki read.

"Oo, again I never really thought about it," she smiled as she thought of Kuon once again. "I do like them tall, thought that isn't difficult since I'm so short," she joked. "A nice warm smile with dazzling green eyes," she said in a sort of daze.

"Green eyes? That's pretty specific," Itagaki said, cutting into her thoughts. Kyoko blushed realizing she made a stupid mistake. "There aren't many Japanese men who can fit that little detail. Are you interested in foreign men?"

"Oh, um. No. I mean. I do find green eyes particularly beautiful," she stated trying to fix her mistake. It was too late to take back the comment, so she had to work with it. "But I have nothing against other eye colors. It's that I met so many men in America with that unique eye color that I was a little taken by them."

"America? You've been overseas?" Itagaki started taking over the conversation as he found something interesting to talk about. Kyoko told him a little bit about going to California, explaining that how she met the Hizuri's. It also helped with the reason why she was so close to Kuon. She was a family friend.

The interview lasted over thirty minutes, but the station didn't seem to mind. Kyoko's segment was the last part of the show, so she stayed while he said goodbye and even added to the farewell. As soon as the On Air sign turned off, the busy producer of the show came bursting in with kind words.

"That was wonderful! We still have the lines buzzing with callers and the inbox is filled with questions. Kyoko-chan, you are a natural on air. I do hope you will consider coming back. Kin-kun, great job as always. We'll be seeing you tomorrow," he chanted and then promptly left before either of them could respond.

Kyoko watched the older man rush out the recording studio and disappear like the wind. She laughed at the abrupt man. "Is he always like that?" She asked with a charming smile.

"Yamasaki? Yeah," Itagaki said with an easy smile. He slipped off his headphones as Kyoko did and walked around the table towards her. "He's the producer of several different shows in this building, and he feels like he has to be in each and every recording. He's actually a good guy, but you can only talk to him after the day is done," he told her as he leaned against the desk.

"But he's right. You are a natural on the radio as you are on stage. Are you sure that you haven't done this before?" Itagaki asked.

"Ah, no. I haven't, but it was a lot of fun. Doing a live interview is always so..." Kyoko took a deep breath, "exciting. I get so nervous. I can't take back what I say, like today." She felt her face grow hot in embarrassment. "The green eyes comment. Oh, I know some people are not going to be happy about that comment."

Itagaki didn't quite understand why she was so upset by the comment. It was honest, and it was only an opinion. "What are you doing now? I know I don't have green eyes, but I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me?"

Kyoko was stunned. She really shouldn't be, but getting asked out by a stranger all of a sudden always made her pause. Oddly enough, she should be getting use to it, it happened more and more often recently. As always she wanted to shout out, no, but she couldn't for multiple reasons. First, it would be very suspicious. Word would get around that she is denying all advances and then rumors would spread about a secret lover. Granted, she did have one but no one needed to know that. Second, it would hurt their feelings.

She blushed lightly at the invitation making Itagaki smile widen. Kyoko paused to think about it. He was a little older then Kuon, but not by much. He was handsome but again not as much as Kuon. Nice dark brown eyes, very short black hair with a slim build. He was easy on the eyes and was sure to be entertaining on a date. Too bad she was in love with someone else.

"I'm very sorry, Itagaki-san, but I can't. I've got another job and right now is not the best time," she said sincerely sorry. She's got a lot of mixed reactions when she turned people down. Most were understanding and heard the underlining rejection in her polite words, but others were less so. Those suitors were always the worst. She prayed that this one wouldn't be dense and keep coming after her.

His smile faltered while she let out a small silent sigh of relief. "Well, let me escort you out at least. Thank you for appearing on my show. I hope you enjoyed it and do please think about coming on again," he turned the conversation to more professional things as he walked her out. She kept her smile up and the idle chatter until they reached the door.

"Thank you, Itagaki-san. Please have a wonderful day," she said her goodbye and started to walk away. She could feel him watching her so she turned and waved goodbye once more. Finally, he slipped back inside and a weight was shoved off her shoulders as soon as the door closes.

"That was uncomfortable," she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the street. It seemed like he was hoping she would change her mind if he stayed with her a little longer. Hopefully that will be as clingy as he will get. She didn't need another person haunting her steps. Walking across the parking lot, she saw movement to her left, a car leaving a spot. She thought nothing of it until it honked at her. Again, she blushed at the attention she was getting. She's had several vehicles actually honk at her and then whistle out rudely vying for her attention. Like the others, she ignored that one until they called out her name. Kyoko turned and smiled brightly as she recognized Kuon's car. She practically ran over to his car with a little bounce in her step and slipped inside.

"Kuon!" she squealed in delight and hugged his arm in greeting. "I wasn't expecting you here. How did you know when I would be let out?" She asked as she buckled in her seatbelt.

He smiled a tight smile and answered honestly, "I didn't. I parked outside once I dropped you off and waited for you."

Kyoko blinked astonished. "You what?" She was so surprised by the statement that she didn't notice him drive to the back corner of the parking lot and park again. "I was in there for almost two hours. You didn't have to do that," she complained and instinctively took off her seatbelt to talk to him.

Kuon shrugged which made Kyoko frown. "I didn't have anything else to do. The whole reason I'm here is to be with you. Yukihito and I both agreed that we would use this as a vacation of sorts. It wasn't that bad, I listened to the show," he told her nonchalantly. Kyoko could tell he was holding something back. He was upset but was trying very hard to hide it.

"Kuon, what's wrong?" she asked and placed her hand over his. She didn't know if that was the smart thing to do or not as it made him snap. The moment the heat of her hand touched his, Kuon grabbed her and pulled her over for a searing kiss. She gasped in shock but soon closed her eyes and relished in the feel of him. The kiss was wild and fierce as his currently emotions. The way that host talked about his girlfriend. The words he used to describe her, and the underlying intent he had as he spoke to her drove Kuon up the wall.

Kyoko was his. She belonged solely to him. His mouth ravaged hers as his hands pulled her from her seat and into his lap. He felt her stiffen and struggle as she wondered what he was doing. He wasn't thinking at the moment. His mind was filled with jealousy, with some primal need to claim what was his.

Kyoko jumped in shock as her hip accidently triggered the horn on his steering wheel. The intense kiss was broken as well as the spell it cast upon her. She looked around and slowly started to realize the situation Kuon put them in. They were secluded at the farthest point of the parking lot as possible, hidden in a semi dark car with Kuon's hands and lips all over her.

"Kuon, stop," she commanded as his hands slid up her legs and under her skirt, while his lips trailed down her neck. She didn't know if her words reached him. She could barely hear herself speak with the pounding of her heart in her ears. She struggled against him, trying to slip off his lap, but his hands kept her there. His strong arms holding her gently but unrelenting with him.

"Kuon, we are in public," she tried to reason with him. His right hand pushing up her skirt around her hips and while his left wrapped around her, allowing his long fingers to tease her harden tips over her blouse.

"Kuuu...oooo." Kyoko swooned as his fingers slipped between her thighs and lightly touched her core over her panties. She could feel herself wet and ready for him. How his touch got her to this point so quickly she could never figure out. Still, they were not in the best places for this type of thing. She was breathing heavily, trying to calm her heart down as his lips captured hers again. She gathered her strength and pushed his arm away from her.

She tore herself away from his delicious mouth and almost yelled, "Kuon." He pulled away and looked at her with those dark mossy eyes. Her will almost broke - almost. "Ren wouldn't do this. We shouldn't be doing this. What's wrong?" His passion of love turned into anger.

"You're right. Ren would have smiled and ignored the things that man was saying about his girlfriend. Ren wouldn't have cared if they made her sound like a prized piece of meat over the radio," Kuon growled and started all over again. His mouth started nibbling and licking her ear sending little shivers down her body while his hand started unbuttoning all the buttons on her blouse.

"Ren would have turned the other way as his girlfriend, his lover, told the world that she was available and that they were only friends," Kuon spoke against her skin. His lips never leaving her skin as he poured his frustrations out. "He's fine with hiding our relationship, fine with having other men trying to pick you up, fine with having them ogle you as they walk to you out." His fingers made little work of the buttons and his fingers crept up and slipped under her bra. Kyoko moaned and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mine," Kuon whispered to her as he teased and rolled the tip of her breast. "You're mine, all of you. I'm not Ren. I hate that we have to pretend," he mumbled as his lips caressed her shoulder and pressed soft wet kisses up her neck. He made his way to her jaw, and she moved her head so she could taste him once again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging on to him as his hand once again trailed down her body and sought out the wet warmth between her thighs.

One thought kept entering her mind. _They couldn't be doing this. They were in a car, in a parking lot, outside! _Yet, as his hand slipped between her thighs and his fingertips ran over her center, her body couldn't help but assist in his invasion. Her thighs parted for him as her mouth opened for the silky seductive touch of his tongue. She felt the rumble of his chest as he groaned, finding how very wet she was from his attention. He glided his fingers over her folds, her panties pushed to the side, and Kyoko screamed out as he slipped two of his fingers inside of her.

"No one else can see you like this," Kuon started to whisper to her as his fingers worked her into a frenzy. "The way you look when I'm inside you, the sounds you make, the feel of you wrapped around me. It's all mine," he said possessively.

Kyoko was trying to hold herself together. He whispered softly to her talking about her smile, her laugh. Things that he loved about her while he touched her. The feel of his hand inside of her and those words made her heart sing. She never thought she would be so wanted, to be some one that they would do anything for, to horde like some precious jewel. Kuon was more aggressive then she ever could have imagined. Ren wouldn't have done this, would have held in his rage until he could forgive and forget, but Kuon was so much more open and willing to take what he wanted. Most of the time it was her.

She tightly hung on to him, her arms shaking from the strength of holding on to him, hiding from a world that wasn't watching. Her hands were tight fists in his hair, no doubt causing him pain, but he didn't care. Her face was still buried in the crook of his neck, her cries of pleasure being muffled against his skin. Kuon's words and actions were rough and aggressive, but his touch was never so, which always amazed her. She could feel the hardness of his arousal straining against his jeans beside her hip. She knew he wanted more and yet, he held fast with the gentle thrusting of his hand and his thumb curling around and stroking her clit, slowly bringing her over the edge.

Her teeth clamped down over his pulse as he brought her over. She panted against him, and usually her body would start to weigh heavy and calm down but she felt like something still needed to be done. She watched Kuon take the two fingers that were inside of her and take them into his mouth, licking them clean of her flavor. Kyoko licked her lips as her hand fumbled for the controls of his chair.

Kuon huffed out in surprise as his chair fell back, reclining as far back as it would go. He watched Kyoko move above him, straddling his lap and her hands hastily undo the fly of his jeans. Before he could blink, Kyoko had the length of him in her small hands and was guiding him to the cradle between her thighs. She impaled herself with him, making them both cry out at the feel of their union. Kuon almost came at the action but was held short as Kyoko stopped all movement once he was filled inside of her.

"Kuon," she called out to him in a deep breathy voice. He blinked, breathing heavily at the feel of her tightly wrapped around him and tried to focus on what she was doing. She was leaning forward, her hand supporting herself on the back of his chair. She took his hand with her free one and placed it over her left breast.

"Can you feel that?" Kyoko asked rhetorically making him smirk and squeeze her breast lightly. She blushed and raised his hand slightly. "My heart, Kuon," she corrected with a humorous smile. She licked her lips and held his hand over her heart. "You are the only one that makes my heart race. The only one that makes it resonate in my chest like a drum," she whispered and then pushed his hand back over her breast. She started to rock her hips making his eyes close momentarily. "I love you, Kuon. I don't want anyone else but you," she finished and leaned over him, stealing his lips for another kiss.

They have told each other those three words before. Often in the heat of the moment, others in passing but they always left an impression in him as if hearing it for the first time. Kuon embraced her, his hands sliding over her soft skin as she grounded herself over him. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped her tightly then forced her body to move over him roughly. Kyoko broke their kiss as he forced himself inside of her, sending ripples of warmth and pleasure through her body. She panted and whimpered above him as she danced above him. It wasn't long until they came, the rush of their spontaneous actions and the place they were so freely expressing their desires overwhelming their senses.

Kuon was always the first to regain his sense of self, and he hugged her tightly against him. He kissed her damp forehead. "I love you too, my sweet Kyoko," he whispered making her smile and laugh at her jealous possessive lover.


	37. On This Winter Night

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!, the inspired song, or the gifts received in this story.**

**MWAHAHA! It's finished. My goodness, I was wondering if I was going to finish this before Christmas day. Technically, I didn't. since it is 12:05 now. BUT Here it is. My holiday gift to all my wonderful readers. **

**Inspired by Lady Antebellum's On This Winter's Night**. **I realize this does have a religious undertone to it, and I did not include that in the story. I listened to the song and it did inspire this story. Though as always it ran away with me. I have a lot of fun with these two. As a warning: Lemon ahead. **

**Please enjoy and have a wonderful Holiday, wherever you are on the planet! Cheers!**

* * *

Kyoko nervously looked down at her watch, though tried to keep it as inconspicuous as possible.

6:42

She groaned internally. _Wasn't it 6:40 ten minutes ago? Did my watch break? _She was tempted to shake it up and lift it to her ear, but the large hand finally moved with the passing of another minute. She sighed silently and masked it with a brilliant smile that she was having trouble keeping up. The second she realized her current attitude she wanted to slap herself.

_Kyoko! You are on the job! It maybe boring, but you can't thinking about tonight. You have to smile and do your best until 7! _

She shook her head trying to reset her focus on the set. It was Christmas eve and she found herself suckered into working. Well, perhaps suckered was a strong word. Tricked, deceived, bamboozled, mislead, set up all fit as well. They didn't even really need to do this. The drama was on the top of the charts; however, because of that, Kyoko supposed that a live Christmas showing of Pretty in Rags would please the viewers. Still, why did it have to be on Christmas Eve?

"Kyoko-chan, start getting into position," Usata Kazuya, the director's assistant, whispered softly to her so the microphones on stage wouldn't pick up his voice. She nodded started walking to the right of the stage. The instant her sights noticed the door she was to walk through, Makimura Eri took over. Pretty in Rags was a romantic comedy about an extremely well of family losing everything in a bad business deal their father made. Kyoko finally got to play a princess type character, a spoiled one. Though one that slowly learns how real life really is and falls in love with her once upon a time driver/mechanic. It was all very lighthearted with funny antics about her getting her hands dirty for the first time.

She loved it. Just not right now. The last scene flew by since Eri took over Kyoko's mind. The holiday episode ended with Kyosuke, her love interest, giving her a small peck on the cheek after giving her a Christmas present. The live audience roared in applause and the entire cast turn to the set and bowed in thanks. A microphone was passed to the main stars for each of them to wish everyone watching a wonderful Christmas.

And then she was free!

Well almost. The show was done, but now they had to wait for everyone to clear out. Kyoko hoped that the fans would leave quickly, and at the same time was thankful that she had this time to get ready. She rushed over to her dressing room, shot behind the screen and eagerly started stripping off her character's clothes.

"Well, aren't you in a hurry," Nobuko said with a little laugh. Nobuko was her make-up artist. She did others as well but was Kyoko's main focus.

"I am," Kyoko admitted with a coy smile. "I have a date tonight."

"Really!" Nobuko exclaimed in glee, "Where is Kuon-kun taking you?"

Kyoko took her time pulling her plum sweater dress over her head, as soon as her head popped out she answered, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." She walked out from behind the screen adjusting her dress around her and added, "but I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Nobuko swooned. "I'm so jealous! You two are so in love. I want to find someone like him to sweep me off my feet," the younger woman pouted as Kyoko disappeared in the small bathroom to wash her make-up off.

"You will. If I can find love, anyone can," Kyoko reassured her making Nobuko snort. Kyoko walked back over and sat down on the make-up chair, allowing Nobuko to remove her wig.

"Oh yes," Nobuko said unbelievably as she walked behind the chair, "a talented, beautiful, sweet, caring, number 1 actress in.."

"2," Kyoko corrected, "Kanae beat me out of that spot in the last poll."

Nobuko sighed. "Modest!" She added to her list and continued, "woman had it so hard to find love. If I recall, you two were a couple on your 19th birthday."

Kyoko laughed. "Alright, perhaps find wasn't the right word," she amended and thought about it, "accept then." A soft thoughtful look fell over the actress's face as Nobuko fixed up Kyoko's long black hair.

Nobuko smiled softy as the actress sitting before her. She watched this amazingly talented woman through the mirror, the deep emotions of love displayed on her face made even her own heart skip a beat. Once Kyoko's hair laid brushed in soft thick waves down her back, Nobuko walked around the chair to redo Kyoko's make-up.

"He's very lucky, you know," she said suddenly making the dazed actress come back to reality.

"Who is?" Kyoko asked ignorantly.

Nobuko laughed. "Kuon-kun. He's very lucky to have you," she said softly. She watched a delicate blush creep up her face, highlighting her perfect cheek bones. Kyoko opened her mouth to speak when someone else beat her to the punch.

"That's what I keep telling her."

The two women turned to the door to find a tall drink of water walk in with a dazzling bright smile.

"Kuon," Kyoko breathed in awe, pushed herself out of the chair and practically ran into his arms. Nobuko watched as the entire world fell away around them. The moment they were together it was like the Earth started rotating around them. Not because they were beautiful, not because they were stars in the entertainment industry, but because everyone couldn't help but stop and admire the love and devotion that they expressed to each other. No matter how many romantic novels she read, how many romance movies she's seen, nothing fabricated could compare to the scene she was witnessing right now. Tears glittered her eyes and her heart wished upon every star in the sky that she too could find even a fraction of the love these two had for each other.

A blush started rushing to Nobuko's face as Kyoko leaned up and offered her lips to her man. A look of pure sin covered that devastatingly handsome face as he leaned down to capture Kyoko's lips. Feeling like she just walked into a lover's bedroom, she quickly turned around to the vanity and accidently knocked down some bottles creating a disruptive clatter.

Kyoko and Kuon looked at the flustered girl in the other side of the room and both blushed realizing that they were the cause of her discomfort. Kyoko blushed. "I'm sorry, Nobuko-chan. I.."

"No!" Nobuko shouted a little too loudly and proceeded to blush again. She couldn't look at them for fear of making an idiot of herself. "You were simply saying hello. It's fine. Please don't mind me," she said timidly making them laugh softly.

"I gather that since you are here the way out is clear," Kyoko asked Kuon curiously. No doubt that the fans would have mobbed him if he was seen by them.

"There were a few stragglers, but yes. It's mostly cleared out. The security here has always been very good," he stated and then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ah..." Kyoko looked around trying to find her purse and coat. "Ye..."

"Oh, wait!" Nobuko called out and blushed as the two of them looked at her. "Um," she gestured to her own face, "Do you want me to do your make-up for your date? You are heading out now right?"

Shock filled Kyoko's face, and she tentatively touched her cheek. She looked up at Kuon with worried eyes and asked, "Do we have time?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "You don't need it though," he said honestly but Kyoko simply pouted in response. Kuon chuckled and nodded making Kyoko grin brightly and bounce back to the chair in a child like fashion. Both Nobuko and Kuon laughed at her enthusiasm. Everyone who worked with Kyoko knew how much she loved getting her make-up done. Especially the artist who got to work with her, it made their job so much more fun.

Nobuko was done in a flash, and the two made their way out. The sun was gone, shinning brightly and spreading it's warmth on the other side of the world, but leaving them with the beautiful grace of...

"Snow!" Kyoko exclaimed as Kuon opened the door. She ran out into the lot and twirled around looking up into the dark sky. Kuon watched as fluffy, fat, white snow flakes fell all around her, and she seemed to capture each and every one of them on her person. He couldn't help but relish in the fact that this beautiful little sprite was his forever. His to hold, his to protect, his to love every single day of his life. She twisted around to him and caught him watching her with a little smirk on his lips. A delicate red colored her face as well as a bashful smile stretched her lips. She glided over to him wrapped up in her long cream color coat and held her arms out to him.

Kuon took her hand and instead of going to her, he pulled her gently over to him under the awning. He pulled her over, bringing up her arm to wrap around his shoulders and neck. She willingly pressed her body up against his and blissfully smiled up at him. His eyes ran over her flushed face, flecks of snow clinking on to her pure black hair and lashes of her warm gold eyes. A flake melted into a single drop of water adorned her cheek looking like a tear on her skin. His hand itched to wipe it away, but like her, he wore gloves preventing him from touching her fair skin as he wished. Instead he leaned down and kissed the small drop away.

A shudder ran through Kyoko as Kuon ran his lips down her cheek. With her eyes closed, his hot breath rushed across her cold cheek warming her down to the bone. She smiled as the cold tip of his nose graced her suddenly hot cheek and then was granted the kiss she was wanting in the dressing room. Kuon kissed her slowly as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him. Lost in each other, steam from their breath fogged up around them as the kiss grew.

Kyoko pushed against Kuon pinning him to the wall as she opened her mouth to receive the sweet invasion of his tongue. She wished to get closer to him, wanted to feel the hardness of his body, the strength of his arms holder her to him, but was frustrated to find the plush thickness of their jackets keeping them apart. Her gloved hands sunk into his hair, and she whimpered mournfully into his mouth, again not getting to feel what she wanted most. Their lips were the only things they could touch, and it left them wanting more the moment they pulled away.

"We should go," Kuon whispered with a deep throaty voice.

Kyoko smiled. "Are we going home?" she asked with a playful undertone making Kuon smile in temptation.

"No," he answered though had to think about it for a moment. "We are going out like we planned, remember?"

Kyoko pouted softly but then nodded with a smile. "So where are we going?" she asked as she took his offered arm.

"You'll see," Kuon teased.

"You're still not going to tell me? I'm going to find out in a few minutes anyway," she whined.

"That's right, and yet you still can't wait those few extra minutes to find out?"

Kyoko grumbled making Kuon laughed as he unlocked his car. She didn't say anything as he opened her door. It took longer then a few minutes to arrive at the restaurant as it was all the way on the other side of town. Though as they neared it, Kyoko had guessed their destination.

"We're going to Hama Rikyu Gardens?" she asked with a little excitement in her voice.

Kuon pretended to pout. "I knew I couldn't keep it secret for long." Kyoko looked outside, the lights of Shiodome bringing back the memories of their first date together. Kyoko couldn't help the rush of memories flooding her head and the feelings that went with the sweet memories.

He parked while Kyoko was lost in her thoughts. He was able to exit the car and open her door before she realized that they were stopped. Kyoko blinked at his hand and blushed in embarrassment making Kuon chuckle. "I realize we haven't been here in a while, but I wasn't expecting this much of a shock."

Kyoko's cheeks grew darker. "It's not shock," she informed him as she took his hand. "It's awe," she admitted sweetly.

He smiled relieved. "Good. I was worried you would think it's boring or corny."

Kyoko laughed. "Well then it fits your perfectly, Corn," she teased making him roll his eyes.

As expected, Kuon walked her the restaurant he took her on their first date. Memories of that night filled her and the butterflies of that night began to form in her belly just as it had that night. The workers were different but the atmosphere and even the menu was the same, except the specials of course.

"Welcome. My name is Taiyou-san, and I will be your server this evening," an older man came up to their table and with the politeness and refinement that only years in this business could accomplish he told them the chef's specials and offered them a bottle of Merlot.

"Do you have a bottle of Bordeaux?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Of course madam. We have a bottle of 1985 Chateau Talbot available. Is that suitable?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she replied and waiter left. Kyoko returned to her menu and heard Kuon chuckle softly.

"What?" She asked curiously.

Kuon shrugged. "Nothing."

She put her menu down and sipped the water at the table. "You liar. What's so funny?"

"You weren't old enough to drink when I first brought you here, and now here you are ordering wine like a pro," Kuon teased.

Kyoko snorted. "Yeah right. I can't tell the difference between the 1985 or the 1990 version of those wine, nor if it came from Chateau Talbot or Napa Valley," Kuon snorted at the comment. Bordeaux wine couldn't come from anywhere but France. "All I know is that is the one I like."

"And that's fine. I was merely commenting how on much you've changed," he stated with a little smile.

"Hopefully for the better?" she asked bashfully.

Kuon smiled and took her hand. "Indeed. Like wine, you get better with every passing moment," he whispered as he pulled her hand up to his lips. She blushed as he tenderly kissed her hand and chuckled at her bashfulness. Well, not everything changed. She was still as sweet and timid now as she was on their first date, thought thankfully not as nervous. He held her hand, this thumb absentmindedly caressing her hand until the waiter came back with their bottle of red wine. He poured a sample for each of them, and they nodded their approval of the light wine and ordered their dinners. Each of them smiled as they ordered the exact same thing on their first date.

"Are you going to eat it this time?" Kuon teased.

"Yes," she said with a laugh and then narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you?"

"Only because you are making me," he replied honestly making Kyoko laugh. The conversation picked up talking about every day things and their plans for tomorrow. Her voice filled most of the conversation, and Kuon was sitting in his seat quietly listening to ever word she said. Once she noticed his heavy gaze on her, she stopped and blushed at the expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked shyly making his smile widen.

"I don't believe I can say such things in a public setting," he whispered lustfully making her blush deeply. Kuon laughed softly and reached into his inner jacket pocket. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you here with me, and that I am as much in love with you now as I was on our very first date," he admitted making Kyoko flush a like a bright red beacon.

"Happy Anniversary, Kyoko," he whispered as he set a small box on the table before her.

Kyoko blinked wide, glossy gold eyes at the box in front of her. "Kuon, our anniversary is in April," she told him as she looked at the little box in apprehension.

"That's our wedding anniversary. This is to celebrate our first date," he informed her.

Kyoko shook her head. "No one celebrates that, Kuon, especially once they are married."

"I don't see why not," he frowned and moved his seat closer to hers. He took the box that she refused to open and opened it making her gasp. Inside the classic white box was a set of diamond earrings. Eight marquise and pear shaped diamonds were set in platinum in the shape of an X. They looked a little like fairy wings. He continued to speak as he carefully pulled out the earrings, "That date was the dawn of our relationship. Why would I not want to honor that special day?"

Kyoko couldn't answer that as he carefully put the earrings on her earlobes. She even twisted her head so he could put both of them on. She was speechless as she felt the heavy weight of them on her ears. He pulled back and gently combed her hair back around her ear so they sparkled.

"I didn't think about having a mirror so you can see them," he said regretfully.

"Oh! I have one. A little one!" Kyoko declared excitedly and grabbed her purse. It was a small compact mirror and while she couldn't see her whole face, she still squealed in glee as she looked at each ear. Her left hand held the mirror as her right gingerly touched the sparkling rocks and then curled up into a fist at her mouth.

"They look so expensive, Kuon. Tell me you didn't spend much on them," she asked worried making him sigh. They were two of the highest paid stars in the industry, and she was still worried about money to this day.

"You are suppose to say think you, Kyoko," he reminded her making her color darker.

"Thank you, Kuon. They are beautiful. I love them," she replied honestly and put her mirror away. Their dinner came and this time they were able to taste their meals. Their previous conversation returned but every now and again, Kuon would catch Kyoko reluctantly touch her earrings making him smile.

_I sincerely hope she doesn't have a heart attack with her birthday gift, _he thought idly.

It was still snowing gently when they left the restaurant. The night had gotten colder but not cold enough to stop Kuon from his next step. Kyoko started heading back to the car, her gloved hands again touching her earrings and smiling softly to herself, when Kuon stopped her.

"This way," he told her and took her arm wrapping it around his. She blinked up at him and looked ahead of them to where he was leading her. Before she asked, he answered, "Let's take a walk around the park."

Kyoko smiled and nodded, picking up her step to catch up to him. It was a short walk through the more populated streets, which they were careful to keep to themselves. Soon the people started to thin as the snowy trees started to surround them.

"We didn't do this on our first date," she told him as they made their way into the garden.

"True. We went to the symphony, but had I known this was here, I would have made time for this as well," Kuon said with a little smile.

"If what was... here...Oh." Kyoko had to blink as thousand upon thousands of light lit up almost every square yard of the garden. The city had created a seasonal illumination for the Christmas season in the garden. The whole place was lit up in blues and whites with artfully placed reds, greens and yellows to make the whole place seem like it was blooming spring in the snow.

"Kuon, this is beautiful!" She said in a whispered awe. She saw several couples walking the man-made paths, stopping and looking at the twinkling lights. She knew this park was the place to go for the Cherry Blossom viewing, but didn't know this was here for Christmas.

"Shall we?" Kuon offered his arm to her again as she dropped it in astonishment. Kyoko eagerly took her place at his side, and they started to walk the area. She oo'd and ah'd at all the different lights. She was a little apprehensive when someone walked by them; however, everyone was distracted by the attraction and their own loved ones to take special note of the two of them. Plus the lights tended to cast shadows on their faces mending with the darkness that gave them their privacy.

The park was large located at the mouth of the Sumida River, so there were lots of little ponds and streams with bridges and displays on the water for them to stop and admire. Kyoko was in heaven looking at everything as was Kuon looking at his wife, finding that her smile was brighter then any light display seen here. Two hours had passed, and the snow long stopped falling when they heard music playing somewhere.

"Do you hear that?" Kyoko asked still filled with energy.

"I do," Kuon looked around trying to find it's source. "I think it's coming from the north. Do you want to see what it is?" he offered, and she quickly nodded. The turned their direction from east to north and around a large bend found a elaborately decorated area filled with lights hanging all around and over head to produce a starlight night. A small band was lit up on a stage with couples of all ages dancing on the ground in front of them. Soft romantic music played with no words to distract from the couples thoughts.

Kuon didn't even have to ask. He took her arm and walked off to the side of the other dancers pulling Kyoko around into a little spin and into his arms. Kyoko giggled but sighed in happiness as she started to move in sync with his body. They had danced before, many times in the past because of filming, their wedding, or even in play at home, and each time Kyoko was mesmerized in the rhythm of his body. The way his hands glided down her curves, his arms holding her like she was something fragile yet at the same time with such strength that she knew he would never let her fall.

Most couples left after a dance or two. There were outdoor heaters keeping the musicians warm but not the dancers. Nevertheless, Kuon and Kyoko found themselves dancing three, four, five songs before either of them spoke.

"Are you getting cold?" Kuon whispered softly as he held her close. She slowly lifted her chin to look up at him and blinked warm hazy eyes. She shook her head.

"Not at all," she breathed with a soft smile. His face softened as he gazed at her. Her cheeks were red from the cold as was her nose and mostly likely her ears. While he loved to simply stay all night and dance with her, he didn't want to get her sick.

"Let's go warm up at the tea house," he stated and started walking them over. Kyoko languidly walked beside Kuon, leaning her head against his arm. Her eyes still took in the pretty lights around them, but it was getting late and the day was taking it's toll on her, not that she would ever say it out loud. No, she didn't want this night to end. The garden featured an over the water tea house that offered Japanese tea-ceremony tea and sweets. Because of the lover's holiday it was open late, very late and they greeted the two warmly.

It wasn't until they were escorted into their private room that both noticed how very cold they were. They laughed as they started to thaw. As Kyoko hung up their coats, Kuon came up and hugged her from behind. His hands came around and cupped hers, and he laughed.

"Yours don't feel any warmer then mine," he commented making her giggle. Kuon lifted both of their hands up to his lips and started blowing hot air onto them. Kyoko leaned back against her husband and smiled warmly as her hands started to tingle back to life.

"Perhaps we could ask for coffee as well as tea," he casually mentioned when there was a soft knock on the door. Kyoko quickly jumped at the sound and shot him a "don't you dare" glare as she withdrew from Kuon's arms. He watched her race to the door, kneel down and open the paper door like a proper well-bred Japanese woman. The warm smile on the older woman's face entering the room told Kuon that she still had a talent for Japanese etiquette.

Kuon sat uncomfortably on the mats as the ceremony was performed while his perfect wife was the epitome of elegance sitting straight with her legs tucked underneath her. She watched in awe as the older woman dance while making the tea. No doubt learning new things about the ceremony that looked exactly the same to him. When the ceremony was done, Kyoko bowed down deeply in appreciation and Kuon followed suit out of respect. They didn't have to ask for a hot pot of coffee as one was served with a set of confections for their stay. Kyoko hoped that was normal for these winter months instead of Kuon's little comment.

"Did you see how she the way she moved," Kyoko swooned. "It was the most elegant thing ever. Like she was swimming in water, never stopping and gracefully transitioning from one step to the next, with out any choppy movements or noticeable pauses. You can tell she's has completely perfected it." Kuon smiled humorously at Kyoko as she fawned over the performance. Once the woman left, he took a more casual position, laying down on his side curled around Kyoko's still sitting form.

"You look exactly the same as she did when you perform it," he said truthfully making Kyoko snort.

"I don't think so. I've done it for a few years and am completely out of practice. She's been doing it everyday, several times a day for who knows how many years. There is no way I could compare," she finished and leaned down to pick up a small sweet in the shape of a snowflake. She smiled at the cute wagashi and took a bite. All of the small sweets were shaped in cute Christmas themes. Presents, trees, stars, snowflakes, even one that looked like a little Christmas cake. She picked that one up and held it up for Kuon to look at.

"I know someone is going to be upset if we eat our Christmas cake without him." Kyoko wiggled the little cake, and Kuon laughed.

"He doesn't have to know. Besides he would have eaten it all if you made it when he wanted it, without a single piece for us," Kuon said as he took the little treat and bit off half of it. He chewed it slowly and held out the other half to her. She smiled widely, leaned in and took the rest of the "cake" into her mouth. Her gold eyes met his green ones and held them still as she boldly licked his thumb and forefinger of the sugar coating them. Kuon growled and pulled her down on top of him making her laugh out loud.

"Kuon behave!" she cried out but didn't make a single attempt to get off of him. After all the interrupted embraces this evening, this was the first time they were alone and able to truly feel each other through their clothing. Kyoko licked her lips as her eyes looked upon his. A sudden shudder ran through her body as Kuon's large hand ran down her back, applying the exact amount of pressure to make her body respond. She felt his now warm hand slid up her back and sink into her hair while the other laid low on her back right above the curve of her bottom. With a gentle pull, Kyoko's lips hungrily met his in a sweet assault.

Sweet sugar, bitter tea and coffee, waxy lipstick and then finally the delicious, unmistakable taste of her filled his mouth as her tongue slipped between his lips to dance with his. Kuon felt her move above him, her slim, strong body shifting over his trying to get more comfortable on his person. He wanted to gobble her up right there and now. His fingers clawing into the fabric of her sweater dress wishing he could rip it off of her. Her dark hair fell all around them, mingling with his lighter brown colored hair and covering up their wanton display of affection from the empty room. Soon, Kyoko was completely on top of him, straddling his stomach with Kuon's hands sliding up her thighs and under her dress. Her hands slipped down the smooth expanse of his muscled chest as their passion started to carry them away. She gasped, breaking their kiss as Kuon ripped her winter hosiery.

"Kuon," she said breathlessly, trying to remove herself from their inappropriate actions. He did tend to make things difficult though. His lips cascaded down her jaw to bury his face in her cowl neckline nibbling and sucking at her skin. Meanwhile, his hands made that rip at her butt bigger, his hand slipping in to feel the soft flesh underneath. Her hand slipped off his chest in her attempt to escape and landed on something hard inside of his jacket.

"Ow," she yelped making Kuon stop, thus allowing her to sit up.

"What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern, looking over her with red flushed lips and lust tinted green eyes.

"No," she replied and started feeling out the outline of the item in his jacket. "What is in your jacket? It's hard and long."

Kuon grinned, sat up and started kissing her neck again. "I have two things like that, which do you want first?" His hands gripped her hips and forced hers to press against his harden arousal making her gasp. The other object momentarily forgotten Kyoko struggled once again to keep her sanity during Kuon's vitality. His mouth found hers again as his hand started to push her dress up over her hips. His hands reached her ribs before she found the will to stop him.

"Kuon, we can't do this here," she reminded him and gently pushed his forearms down, taking the dress down with it. Kuon didn't want to let her go, didn't want to lose the feel of her soft hot skin under his hand, the taste of her under his tongue. He continued to kiss whatever skin she had revealed as his hands ran over her body - over her dress unfortunately.

"I got us a suite at the Mitsui Garden Hotel. Let's go do this there," he offered, his words softly whispered against her skin.

Kyoko bit her lip, tempted by the offer, but other thoughts kept crossing her mind. "It's really late, Kuon. We should be getting home," she said with concern.

"It's fine. Maria is staying over, and we will be back before everyone wakes up," he said trying to reassure her. He pulled back and looked at her with need. "This is our first night alone together in months. I promise everything will be fine."

Kyoko's brow furrowed in thought, and he leaned in to kiss her woes away. A soft moan escaped her lips and her arms hugged him tightly against her. "We could do this at home, like you said, everyone will be asleep," she offered but Kuon quickly shook his head.

"No. Kyoko, I miss your voice," Kuon said confusing her that is until he shot his hand underneath her dress and forced her core against his. She softly cried out at the pleasure, her body instantly remembering the feel of him inside of her at the press of his hardness against her. "That voice," he said as he started rocking her against him, "Those moans and cries of pleasure. The way you called out my name when I filled you. You're so controlled. I want to make you lose yourself again."

All she could say was yes.

It took them longer then they would have liked to arrive at the hotel. Kyoko's doubts about staying over started to chip away at her desire to spend a night alone with her husband. Still, she didn't say anything, and Kuon wasn't going to let her change her mind. The room was done in rich browns and reds, though little was seen but the cream color bedspread that they fell into. Kuon wasted no time, eager and hungry for the passionate, sexy woman in front of him. He peeled off her coat as he eagerly kissed her. Kyoko struggled only able to keep up with his demand of her instead of trying to strip him off. She successfully got his coat off before he started pulling her dress up her body.

As soon as it was off, his eyes, hands and mouth fell upon her skin. His mouth started nibbling down her collarbone sending shivers down her body as his hands cupped her breast over her bra. Kyoko let out a silent little gasp as the strength of his hand squeezing her causing Kuon to pause.

"Let go," he commanded softly. He slid down the strap of her bra and pushed down the black satin cloth to reveal a full round breast for him to tease. He raised himself above her to watch her as his fingers played with the full flesh. His fingers rolled the hard dusky tip between them making her throw her head back and groan softly.

"Louder," he said strongly and pinched her nipple. Instead of crying out like before, she dug her fingers into the bed, her back aching in pleasure. Kuon sighed and slowed down.

"Kyoko, no one is going to hear you. There is no one here to wake up, no one here to pass judgment," he told her as he started to remove his clothes. Kyoko blinked dazed eyes up at the man above her. She watched as he slipped his jacket off his broad shoulders and his long arms, then slowly unbutton his dress shirt. Several heartbeats later, a smooth muscular chest came into view stealing her breath away. She would be lying if she said that he looked the same as when they first met. Ren was handsome, unearthly so and looked older than his age, but he was still only 21. Now, he's grown into what she can only call a man.

100% of him was a man, broad round shoulders curved down to a hard virile chest. Her eyes followed his hands down to the corrugated leanness of his flat abdomen, her tongue licking her lips wishing to run her tongue over the flesh. She squirmed on the bed as he unbuckled his belt, her lower body trapped between his thighs with the rest of her trapped under his gaze. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation as the zipper came down revealing a glimpse of his underwear.

Kuon was having trouble focusing on his task. The way her eyes ate up every piece of flesh he revealed, the way her body moved on the bed as she watched him from below. She left everything as it was. Her satin black bra still fastened around her bust with her right breast peaking out calling out to him for more attention. Ripped up black hose covered her black panties all the way down to her knees where her boots still held her calves and feet. Kuon crawled backwards keeping his fallen angel in view. He saw Kyoko look at his unzipped pants eager for him to push the clothing off and seeing the evidence of his desires, but first he had to get her to let go.

He gently leaned down and cupped the heel of her boot in his hand. He lifted up her foot to his chest and made her step on the middle of his chest. She tried to pull back, not wanting the mud of dirt and melted snow to mar his perfect skin but he held her still. His hands ran down the leather of her boot, the strength of his fingers felt even through the animal skin. She gasped as his fingers touched her leg reaching for the zipper of the boot. He was torturously slow, making her pull her foot out of the boot as soon as it let her go. Kuon smirked at her and did the same to the other, going even slower then before. He dropped the boot showing off that prefect chest somehow free of any smug of mud.

Finally, she sighed as his hot hand ran down the length of her calf, over her black hosiery. She kept her left leg up, allowing his hand to glide down it while she slowly wrapped it around his waist. Her body was growing hot in anticipation. His teasing hands and those heated looks were making her body tremble slightly. The bed dipped as he tried to crawl back onto the bed but Kyoko frowned as he still had his slacks on. She raised her other foot and placed it on his waist then started to push those offensive slacks down his hips. The slacks fell away with ease but she was left with the last obstacle of his boxer briefs. Kuon stepped out of his pants by kneeling on the bed. Kyoko's legs were bent up, her knees now at his waist instead of her feet. He ran his hands down her thighs making her moan softly.

"Louder," he ordered again as he hooked his fingers over the band of her hose and panties. One little tug and Kyoko dropped her feet and lifted her hips to assist him in taking it off. Once the glossy fabric curved around her butt she pointed her legs straight up slightly twisted together. Black became pale flesh and soon the destroyed garment was gone, and to his surprise has left her completely bare in front of him. When she took off her bra wasn't notice yet there was no evidence of it near her. Her outstretched legs leaned against his chest and he captured them, hugging those long stalks against him. He kissed her feet as his hands hungrily ran down her bare legs making her cry out.

"More," he whispered against her ankle. He kissed and nipped his way down her legs, his hands and head slipping between them slowly making her spread open. Kyoko whimpered as his heated kisses and hot breath caressed the inside of her thighs. She shifted on the bed, pushing herself up forcing him to compensate and lean down, pushing him further to her heated moist core sooner.

Kuon didn't fight her, the desire to taste her urging him forwards as well. The moment her panties slipped past her feet and over his nose, his mouth went dry with need. A need that only her honeyed arousal could fulfill. He groaned as he found his face presented with the soft dark flower petals of her sex. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her heady scent and blew it out slowly, teasing her, making her whimper with need. He opened his mouth and satisfied both of their wants. His tongue licked over those dark red lips and circled that small button of nerves hidden in her folds.

Kyoko's back arched and all the air in her lungs rushed out due to that initial contact, and thankfully Kuon didn't stop as his tongue slipped down between her folds to taste the slick wet heat inside of her. Her hands clung on to the sheets below her as air rushed in and out of her mouth franticly but then for some reason she couldn't imagine, he slowed down. He didn't move away from her, but instead of that manipulative wonderful tongue of his, he kissed her softly. His lips kissed her softly, gently sucking her clit and the satin flesh but never hard enough for her to build up to climax. She tried to stay still, to let him tease her as he sometimes like to draw things out but this was driving her mad.

"Kuon," she whined as his lips kissed that little nub. Her hips buckled against him, and he moved back with a smile.

"Kuon please," Kyoko pleaded with him as she spread her thighs wider for him. He smiled and very lightly circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. She yelped for him exactly as he wanted as he flicked it softly. He placed the flat of his tongue directly over it but didn't move. Kyoko whimpered softly and rocked her own hips against his tongue making herself groan in pleasure. Figuring that he wasn't going to move away or help her, she raised her foot and planted it on his shoulder, trying to increase the friction against her. Silent pants grew into short clipped little moans and groans and he finally figured that he broke her. He grabbed her hips, stilling her, wrapped his lips around that tortured little bud and sucked. Kyoko cried out loudly and shot her hands into his hair to keep him locked in place. She was so close, he could feel her thighs tense around him, her body twitching as her orgasm approached and with each lick, each flick of his tongue a new sound escaped her lips making his own arousal harden with each little sound.

Kyoko screamed out in ecstasy forcing him to stop his actions. He gave her one last little lick before pulling back. She felt him move around rather than saw but she knew what came next and while her body laid heavy in her release, she was eager to feel him inside of her. He was kissing her legs again, letting her calm down from her peak making her frown. She reached out, her hands sliding over his causing him to look up at her.

"I need you, Kuon," she said huskily as she weaved her fingers with his. He let her pull his hand over, dragging him over her body and forcing her arm above her hands. Once he was above her, her legs wrapped around his hip. She thought he would let her go, so she could touch him. Her eyes ran over that handsome face to the soft skin that hid the tight muscle that held her still beneath him. Her fingers wiggled in his grip telling him that she wanted him to let go, but he didn't. He held her down, stretching her body out before him and slowly lowered his hips down to meet the entrance of her femininity. A shudder ran through her at the feel of his hard length slidding over the moist heart of her. The sensation of him rubbing her overly sensitive bud caused her breath to hitch and her body to jump in shock. Then he pushed up, forcing himself to glide up her tender flesh instead of inside of her.

"Kuon!" she cried out as her body jerked with the little electric shocks shooting through her. If she looked up at him, she would see the smirk on his face, would probably have slapped him for it too but she was lost in the feel of him sliding down again till she felt the head of his length gently tease her clit. Kyoko cried out a little moan and squeezed his hand in hers as pleasure started building from that little spot all over again. She wiggled against him eager for more until he slipped and impaled her body suddenly tearing a loud, ear splitting scream from her lips. Her body shook from the feeling of him filling her completely. The deliriously earth shattering sensation ran over her body leaving her panting and eager for more. Her head was thrown back, her back arched and her legs secured around his hips as he delved deeper into her.

Kuon forced his eyes open, to watch her move with each of his thrusts instead of letting himself drown in the feel of her wrapped around him. This once sweet teenager turned into such a curvaceous woman. His girl was now his woman. Wide hips took him deeply inside of her, curving in to her tiny waist but giving way to a small soft belly. One she hated and could never get rid of though she still tried, even if he loved it. It was evidence. Proof of the life they are sharing together - of their love. She didn't argue about her breast though. Full round breast bounced in time with his rhythm, round dark tips teasing him, urging him to come down for a taste. He let go of one hand and slid down to run a hand over her breast. His fingers captured that mesmerizing little tip and rolled it between them. Kyoko moaned and her hand flew to his bicep, her nails digging into his flesh as she answered his movements inside of her.

He loved her. Every curve, every birthmark, every little sound and whimper that came out of her drove him mad with desire and love. Kuon released her other hand, reached back and hooked her leg around his arm. Kyoko screamed out at the new angle and guttural moans of appreciation filled the room. Her dark hair flared around her flushed face. Those blood filled lips parted gently letting him hear those cries of passion, making him want to swallow them whole. He leaned down, long, sure thrusts turning into a short, hard rocking inside of her and captured her lips. She squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into his kiss. Her sounds were muffled by his lips but was short lived as he pushed her into another climax, her voice carrying his name in effect causing his own release.

Kyoko laid limp underneath him, panting softly trying to catch her breath just as Kuon was. She felt him still inside of her, though spent. She smiled and reinforced her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck making him put his full weight on her. Kuon laughed breathlessly and tried to pick himself, but she whined softly in protest.

"Kyoko, I'm going to crush you," he said and tried again, but she held still.

"No you're not. Relax," she urged him, and he shook his head. He pulled back with more strength, and she was forced to let go. He didn't release her, but the intimate contact left her. He shifted down, letting her legs rest on the bed and his head rest on her breast. Only then when half of his body was off of her did he let his full weight rest on top of her. _It's not that bad, _she thought idly and then laughed as he nuzzled his face between her breasts.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he took her breast into his mouth.

"Anything I want," he spoke with her nipple between his lips.

Kyoko laughed as he devoured her supple flesh and playfully bit into it. "Are you going to take responsibility of your actions, mister?" Kuon looked up to find her looking down at him with her own heated gaze. He grinned.

"Absolutely!" He bounced and started loudly kissing and biting her neck making her laugh. They rolled around the large bed, wrestling as Kuon licked or nipped any thing that appeared in front of his mouth. Kuon won of course, rolling over Kyoko and pinning her to the bed almost against the head board. His eyes flickered up and noticed the digital clock. 12:53.

"Damn," he cursed softly making Kyoko frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously and twisted her head to look above her noticing the time.

"I missed it," he told her as he started crawling towards the edge of the bed. Kyoko lifted herself up wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"What did you miss? Kuon, what's wrong," she asked again getting more and more worried.

"The first time since I met you again, I didn't give you your present at the stroke of midnight," he told her as he removed a long white box similar to the one he gave her a few hours ago.

"Kuon, you gave me something already," she complained and touched her almost forgotten earrings.

"That was for our anniversary, this," he lifted the box and started crawling over to her. "This is for your birthday," he finished as he laid down across the bed. Before she could protest again, his fingers took a hold of the lid and pulled it back. "Happy 30th, sweetheart."

The only thing that came out of Kyoko's mouth was a squeak, no air, only a squeak. Inside this long thick box was a necklace that matched her earrings. Oh but that was putting it mildly. The entire necklace was covered in 247 round, pear and marquise shaped diamonds in a platinum setting. Even the "chain" that wrapped around her neck was a thin line of round diamonds. The bulk of the necklace was made up of the X shape that shared her earrings, but there was a single larger one hanging from the center. with a pair shaped hanging lower on it. It looked like an fairy with large beautiful wings. Along each side of the larger fairy was three smaller ones for a total of six little fairies beside the king.

"Breath Kyoko," Kuon reminded her, and she took a very painful breath. She quickly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It's too late. It's already bought and paid for. Especially designed with my Queen in mind," Kuon said with a smirk as she whimpered at his title for her. She held still, looking at the item as if it would disappear if she blinked or bite her if she looked away. Knowing that she would simply look at it all night, Kuon went to his knees as he took out the necklace from the box, her eyes never leaving the sparkling stones. He let the box dropped and held the necklace in front of her ready be put on. He watched her with a smile decorating his face as he slowly approached her with it and then laughed as she moved back away from the item as it got closer.

"Kyoko," he called out to her and her eyes flickered to him then back at the necklace.

"Don't you want to try it on?" He asked and leaned forward making her fall back onto the bed shaking her head. Kuon laughed and shook his head.

"I bought it for you. Don't you think it's pretty?" He asked carefully as if trying to calm a frightened animal. Kyoko shook her head making Kuon frown.

"Pretty is a bit of an understatement," she whispered softly making him laugh.

"Good. That means you like it," he leaned forward again, and she shook her head. He sighed. "Kyoko, it's meant to be worn, not looked at."

"Too much! Too much!" She yelled out and curled up into a little ball of flesh. He laughed and crawled over her.

"Kyoookooo," he teased and poked her side making her flinch and curling tighter into herself. Kuon smiled, raised the necklace and then dropped one end to fall on her skin again making her jerk in surprise. "I promise it's not going to hurt you," he joked as he dragged it along the side of her body making her squirm at the ticklish sensation. "I also promise that you aren't going to hurt it," he added and let the heavy necklace fall into the hole made up of her arm, neck, and chin. The moment the necklace pooled together, Kyoko jerked up forcing Kuon to do the same. With panicked eyes and gestures she quickly gathered the necklace and held it up with both her hands letting it dangle the way it should around her neck. Her hands were visibly shaking as she held the expensive jewelry.

"Take it back! Take it back!" She bellowed and held it out to him, light that it caught dancing in the room as she shook.

"Nope. Once you touch it, it can't be returned," he tormented her and quickly jumped off the bed before she could force it on him like he did her. "I'm going to take a bath," he announced casually and made sure to take the jewelry box with him. Just as he disappeared from view Kyoko screamed.

"**KUON!**"

Her voice was shrill but it brought a huge grin on his face. _She survived the unveiling, _he thought to himself as he turned on the water. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk in with the necklace stretched out in front of her as far out as she could.

"At least put it back in the box. Please Kuon, please," she begged and started walking to him and the box.

"Box?" He said holding up the long box. "Oh sure," he lied, lifted the box up and "accidently" dropped it into the filling tub of water.

"Oops."

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Kyoko screamed again. "Get it out! Hurry! What are you doing?"

Kuon fought with himself not to laugh. "I'm throwing it away. You don't want to put precious gems in a soggy box, right?" Kyoko very slowly shook her head with tears in her eyes.

He groaned. "Kyoko, it's not that scary. It's a silly necklace. It was supposed to make you smile not cry," he said softly giving in to his silly wife's tears. He took the necklace as she started to cry outright and hugged her gently to him.

Incoherent words mumbled into his chest, "Bully... mean... horrible husband... billion yen... stupid... so cruel." A rumble in Kuon's chest made Kyoko pinch his side roughly making him jump in shock.

"OW! Now who's cruel?" He looked down at Kyoko, who was still hiding in his chest. "The necklace did not cost a billion yen!" She peaked up at him with a deadly glare.

"A billion dollars?" she asked again making him laugh.

"We do not have that much money, and don't you dare say euro or franks or pesos or any other currency. It didn't cost a billion anything!"

She licked her lips and lifted her chin up to him. "So how much did it cost? Are they fake diamonds?" Kuon looked down at her in shock as he, honest to God, heard the hopeful tone in her voice HOPING that they were all fake diamonds.

Kuon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yup! They are all fake. This is actually all glass set in silver. So will you put it on now?" He took a step back and tried to put it around her neck.

"No!" She barked and ducked under his hands. "You are such a liar! You would never buy something that cheap. At least make your lie believable!" Her voice trailed out as she stomped into the bedroom of their room.

Kuon groaned out in frustration, turned off the water, and stormed out after her. He caught her trying to wrestler her panties from the stretchy fabric of her hosiery. He glared at her and asked threateningly, "What are you doing?"

"Going home!" she snapped and then was suddenly pulled back making her yell out. She landed in a huff on the bed with the demon lord looking down at her. She was use to that face, and while it still made her gulp, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You are angry that I bought you jewelry. Do you have any idea how insane that makes you out to be?" He snapped making her fury double. She rolled up and Kuon had to dodge back before her head smacked his chin.

"I'm upset that you bought two piece of insanely expensive jewelry for no reason at all," she yelled as she twisted around and faced him. "The only piece of jewelry I need is this!" She held up her left hand. "My wedding ring. Everything else means nothing."

"Nothing?" Kuon said angrily. "Everything that I have given to you but that stupid ring means nothing to you?" He snapped and took a breath to calm down. "Jewelry, clothes, your car, our home, flowers, dinners, all of it is to simply make you smile. All of it is a simple token of my love for you. From a simple flower I picked from the ground to this diamond necklace. Price doesn't matter as long as you like it."

Tears clouded her eyes as she shook her head. "I don't need all that. All I need is you," she choked out, her voice thick with her emotion. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I don't need the gifts. This is enough for me. Being here with you in my arms, loving me with your heart and soul. That's all." Both were quiet in their thoughts, but Kuon was still in her arms, not hugging her back thus making her cry on his chest.

"You liked the dinner?" He asked suddenly, and she nodded.

"The walk?" Again she nodded in response.

"The dance?" He asked softly, running his hand through her hair. She raised her head up at his gentle touch and saw him looking down at her with a sad little expression.

"You liked coming here? Being with me?"

"Yes," she said softly with a nod. "Yes, I love simply being here with you," she repeated. His fingers took her chin and made sure she was looking into his eyes.

"All of that," he dropped his hand, her eyes still focused on him, "everything that I do," he raised both his hands, and she felt the cold heavy stones hit her bare skin, " it's for you." He closed the clasp around her neck and let the necklace hang from her neck. "Kyoko, I know you don't need this, but I thought of you when I saw it."

"But," she started and he placed his fingers over her lips.

"I thought of you when I planned this night. I thought of your smile, the joy etched on your face as we relived our first date. Nothing gave me more pleasure then to see you dance in the snow and light up brighter than the lights at the garden. To watch you carefully analyze the host at the tea shop, to watch you wither and moan when I make love to you. And to see you get completely flustered when I give you another piece of "pointless" jewelry."

Kyoko blushed and pushed him lightly as he admits to bullying her to this day.

"Kyoko," he called out getting back her attention. "The gift is only as big as you make it. It's only nothing if you make it so." Kyoko sniffed and tears ran freely down her face. Kuon sighed and held her tightly against him. "Geez Kyoko. If really upsets you that much, I'll return it. I promise to never buy you a single thing again if you stop crying."

"No!" Kyoko cried out in a muffled voice. She tightly hugged him and spoke, "I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I was ashamed to like it so much. The dinners, the flowers, the clothes and jewelry... everything that you've given me these past ten years. I've loved it all, and I don't deserve such lavish things. I don't deserve you," she finished and felt him laugh again.

"Kyoko, I think you forget that you are the pure one," he said softly making her look up at him confused. "I owe you my life. Everything I am is yours because it was your magic that saved me." The tears didn't stop falling but the look on her face did. Kuon leaned down and kissed away the drops staining her face and then pressed his salty lips against hers. The kiss was broken as Kyoko still couldn't breath through her nose, but she quickly returned to that tender touch.

Her hands slid up the soft skin of his body and her heart started to race as he licked her lower lip in permission. Her jaw opened allowing him to sweep inside of her as his arms pulled her down to the bed. Her breathing became labored as his right hand ran down the length of her body. She felt him growing harder against her thigh and her own body responded in kind. He touched her, his long fingertips seeking out the wet warmth her dark curls promised and delivered making her cry out and break their kiss.

Kuon continued down her neck, curling over her to reach her breasts as his fingers expertly teased her. She grew wet quickly, covering his hand in her arousal and her body accepted him with a passion filled moan. His tongue teased her breast as his fingers moved softly inside of her. He intended to bring her over, again wanting nothing but to watch her sweet release, but she wanted to please him.

Kyoko stopped his hand with her own and made him look up at her. She nudged his hip with her knee and pushed his shoulder rolling him onto his back. She straddled his waist and ran her hands down his chest making him shiver. She smiled and straightened up, putting herself on display for him wearing nothing but the two items he gave her this night. She felt the weight of her earrings and the heavy piece around her neck and blushed as she saw him take in everything about her but the flashy jewelry. She positioned herself over him and gently wrapped her hands around the width of him. Kuon took a shaky breath as she pulled him up towards her and then groaned as she slid him home.

Kyoko was breathing heavily as she forced him inside of her slowly. It wasn't due to lack of lubrication, but the desire to torture him a bit too. Her body screamed at her to move as she simply held him inside of her. She was throbbing with the need to move knowing how good it would feel. Instead she forced her eyes opened to look down at him. Chocolate brown hair stained the cream sheets around his handsome face. Bright green eyes stared at her, taking in her gentle curves and wondering why she wasn't moving. She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Do I look pretty?" she asked and ran her hand over the diamonds. Kuon smiled widely and shook his head making her pout.

"Pretty is a bit of an understatement," he said huskily making her smile. His hands ran up her thighs, over her hips and cupped her breasts forcing her to gasp and move her body against him. His thumb circled both her nipples making her body heat up and instinctively rock her hips against him. He worked her like a controller. His hands sliding up to cup her face, her mouth sucking in his thumb as his other hand played with her breast. Her back arched backwards, her hands moving to his thighs, moving her hips frantically above him.

Kuon watched her riding him, her body taking him in, watching him disappear inside of her breathtaking body above him. She threw her head back as she grinded against him, her thighs started shaking beside him and knew she would start losing her rhythm. He was tempted to let her go, to have her beg him for a release from the build up she caused but wanted to see her come. He lifted himself up and pulled her into his arms as she edged closer. His lips crashed into hers as his hands took her hips and roughly jerked himself inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders with her hands roughly gripping his hair. He bit her neck lightly and forced her over him once more making her screamed out, clenching around him and shaking as her climax stilled her above him; however, he was not done yet.

Kuon rolled her over, slipping out of her warmth momentarily and drove into her again making her moan against his neck. Her arms were still wrapped around his shoulders with her legs wrapping around his waist. She kept him pressed against her, their sweat drenched skin sliding against each other as he moved deep within her. This was the only way she could hear him. Kuon spoke about the way she moaned, the sounds she made but he made sounds too. They were so soft, low moans escaped his lips as she squeezed him inside of her, and soft grunts as he pushed inside of her. She loved hearing his passion, and the way he sounded as he came inside of her. The low groan that now rumbled in his chest as he pulsed inside of her, spilling his life inside of her.

They took their forgotten bath. Draining the cold water and refilling it with hot steaming water. Kyoko for the first time looked in the mirror at the presents Kuon gave her. Her fingers were very timidly touching the necklaces around her neck as if the slightest amount of pressure would suddenly break it. Then without warning, Kuon stepped up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and the other callously grabbed her breast.

"Hey!" She jumped and plastered her hand on the necklace from the shock of it. "Take it easy," she grumbled making him laugh.

"I was trying to get your mind off things," he teased and nodded to her hand on the necklace. Panic surged through her and she quickly removed her hand hoping that it was still in one piece. He laughed and lifted her up.

"Kuon!" she yelled as he carefully stepped into the tub. "Stop! Put me down," she screamed as she realized what he was doing.

"Careful now. You don't want to make us both fall right?"

At that Kyoko stilled. Her hands did reach up and start taking off the necklace when he shook her.

"Don't take it off. Water isn't going to make it rusty," he told her humorously.

"I know that," she snapped, "but the soap might make it cloudy." She had a little pout and he smiled.

"Alright," he caved. He set her down inside the tub, the water hitting her knees, and she took off the necklace. Meanwhile, Kuon slowly lowered himself into the hot water and waited patiently for his wife to join him. It took forever to put the jewelry away but after ten or so minutes she finally sat down.

"I'm happy you liked them," he whispered softly has he held her close. Kyoko blushed and thanked him again with a little kiss.

It was three in the morning by the time they slipped into bed; however, his restless wife refused to go to sleep.

"I promise, we'll be there before they wake up. Let's get a few hours of sleep before we head back to the house," he pleaded softly with her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Silence filled the room and Kuon could feel her unease making him sigh.

"Alright, let's go home," He surrendered making Kyoko bounce out of bed and get dressed before Kuon got the chance to get up. With check out and the drive, it was almost 4 in the morning when they rolled up.

They slipped into their garage and quietly sunk into their house. As expected, it was dark and quiet thought a soft snoring did break the silence. The two followed the sound into the living room where they found Maria, now 21 and a model like her mother, wrapped up in Japan's rising action star, Hio. Kyoko giggled softly at the now much taller boy, err man, protectively hold the shapely Maria in his arms. Her long golden hair laid flatter but still was graced with soft thick waves all gathered up and pressed against Hio and no doubt tickling his nose.

"I didn't know Hio-kun was going to take care of Keiichi and Kimi," she whispered softly and looked up to see a frown on Kuon's face.

"I did not invite him over. He shouldn't be touching her like that," he said darkly. Sensing the threat surrounding him, Hio moved his arm from around Maria's waist and set it down the length of his own body.

"Kuon, stop. They are the same age we were when we got married. Older even and they are taking it slow. Leave them be, it's cute," Kyoko squealed, leaned up and kissed Kuon on the cheek, which was still scowling at the man who laid too close to Maria. "I'm going to go check on the kids," she responded and ran down the hall, while

Kuon stayed behind debating on throwing him out or letting them be as Kyoko wished. Maria was like his baby sister. Would he let some man press his testosterone filled body next to his little sister?

Kyoko tip toed to the back rooms and gently looked into the first room. Everything was painted up with large trees and long grassy forest, and peeking through all the brush was a dinosaur eating it and a velociraptor peaking through the shadows to jump its prey. Kyoko rolled her eyes at the picture. She would think something as scary as that would scare a five year old boy, but nope. Keiichi loved it. He was sound asleep with the covers wrapped tightly around his body with only his dark hair peaking out. She closed the door and headed to the next.

The girl's room was light pink with lots of cute stuffed animals ranging from tiny ones to those that touched the ceiling - Thank you Grandpa Kuu. Kimi was sound asleep on her stomach with the blankets kicked off. Kyoko smiled at her youngest two year old daughter, draped the soft blanket back over her and then gently ran her hand over her soft black hair. Both her children got her dark hair over Kuon's blonde locks making her pout. Keiichi even got her golden brown eyes, however, everything else looked like his daddy which pleased Kyoko. Thankfully, little Kimi was born with Kuon's beautiful green eyes. Kyoko escaped with a smile and was carefully closing the door when she knock back into Kuon.

"Let me kick him out," he grumbled still looking back towards the living room. Kyoko glared at him and shook her head. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into their bedroom.

"Behave! I do not want you ruining this night with some silly protective big brother display of testosterone," she griped and found Cain scowling at the door making her laugh. She stepped into his line of vision but it didn't change his mind. He simply took a hold of her waist and hugged her to him. She smiled and gently pushed away.

"Come on. Undress so we can go to bed," she ordered and started to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't until she was half way down and her small soft hands ran over his bare shoulders that made him forget the others in his living room. She smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss him. Her fingers continued down his shirt until it was completely off. His mouth fed from the sweetness of hers as she crawled onto his lap to pull off his shirt completely.

Once off, Kyoko broke the kiss and straightened up, lifting her arms up in the air and waited for him to take off her dress again. Kuon smiled and slowly slid his hands up her body making her shiver as the air kissed her skin. Her hair fell all around her shoulders as the garment came off leaving her in her black underwear in his lap. Heat pooled in both their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Maybe we can get them to stay longer?" Kuon said with a little smirk as his fingers unsnapped her bra.

"Oh, so now you like him?" Kyoko laughed making Kuon shrug.

"Spending 24 hours with our kids might make him rethink his decision about sleeping with Maria," he joked.

"Those are your children!" Kyoko scoff and smack him with a pillow.

He laughed. "I know," his voice sobered and that dark look filled his eyes. "Let's make another," he said huskily and swept her underneath the covers.

* * *

**A/N: The necklace is the Marquesa Drop Necklace by Harry Winston, the earrings too if anyone wants to look at it. It's sparkly. *grin* **

**Again, Happy Holidays!**


	38. Jar of Hearts

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspired Song. **

**This was inspired by Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts requested by **Tinawinna. **I do so enjoy her music. There are several songs that I want to write stories to. Two more in fact. **

* * *

This had to stop.

All this nonsense had to stop now!

Rumors were spreading like wild fire. Frist coming in randomly to Dark Moon and now he has the audacity to come in to Box R demanding her attention as if he owned the freaking world. If she had to hear one more question as to if they were dating again, she was going to kill someone.

**NO! SHO AND I ARE NOT DATING! **

Why couldn't anyone see that? Wasn't it completely obvious how much she loathed him? Then to top it all off, he comes over for something completely stupid!

"What do you want?" Kyoko snapped at him. All Sho did was hold out an envelope in response.

"What is that?" She growled and looked at it as if it were a bomb.

Sho sighed. "Take it." He thrust the folded paper towards her making her jump back.

"Are you deaf? I asked what it was," she yelled infuriated.

"Why are you being so difficult? They are tickets. Simple tickets," he answered and held them out to her again expecting her to take them, but she didn't.

"Tickets to what?"

Sho yelled out in frustration and dropped them to the floor at her feet. "If you want to know, look at them yourself!" He snapped and then stormed off like a child.

"Tch!" Kyoko didn't care enough to look, spun around and proceeded to head to the dressing room. It was bad enough that he followed her to the studio but then he also delayed her in make-up! Stupid Sho!

"Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko stopped and spun around at the voice calling out to her. Yuka ran up to her with a very familiar envelope in her hand.

"Why didn't you pick this up?" Yuka asked completely baffled and then blushed. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but it was sort of difficult not to. That was Fuwa Sho right? I bet they are tickets to his concert next week. I heard they sold out in minutes and some people are scalping the tickets for like 5 times what they are worth."

"5 times?" Kyoko shrieked outraged. They weren't worth that much! She started walking to the dressing room without thinking and Yuka followed her.

"Do you mind if I look?" Yuka asked timidly and Kyoko shook her head. She didn't want anything to do with him, and there wasn't anything personal inside. At least she didn't think so until Yuka stopped walking with a beet red face.

"What?" Kyoko asked exasperated and took the envelope from her hand. Inside were indeed two tickets to his concert as well as VIP all access passes backstage and a note.

**_To my muse,_**

**_Come to my concert next Friday night. The last song was inspired by you. _**

**_Sho_**

"Are you two dating?" Yuka squealed excitedly.

"NO!" Kyoko screamed but held on to the offensive items.

It was because of that little note that Kyoko now found herself at Akatoki Agency. She walked up to the reception's desk and asked to see Shoko Aki. She wasn't stupid enough to ask for Fuwa Sho. That would simply get her kicked out before she could say his full name. No, asking for the manager was the best course of action. Still it stung a little knowing that they would kick her out even if she was an actress. _Still not as famous as that asshat…._

"Do you have an appointment?" One of the young ladies asked.

"Yes," Kyoko lied.

"Your name?"

Kyoko hesitated here wondering if she should use her stage name or her real name. Both Sho and Shoko should know her as both so which name would get her in the building. "Mogami Kyoko," she told them. Why not? Technically she was there as herself not as the actress, and she really didn't want her stage name to continue being associated with Fuwa Sho. This was about Mogami Kyoko talking to Fuwa Shotaro.

There was a short phone conversation and the receptionist looked up to speak to her, "She's ready for you. 5th floor, room 506."

"Thank you," Kyoko replied without missing a beat. That was actually quite a shock to hear, but then she should know better. Shoko wouldn't leave Sho alone especially if it might jeopardize his career. Kyoko sighed as she hopped on the elevator. She wasn't famous enough to have a manager yet. She wasn't even out of LoveMe, nor has she made her official debut. Still, even if she were to leave LoveMe and make herself known, would they give her a manager? Would she then be Sho's equal?

Kyoko shook her head. _ Probably not._

If having a manger meant that she was Sho's equal then that would make her Ren's equal as well and she knew for a fact that was false. There was no way that she was his equal, not now and not a hundred years from now. The elevator dinged, and she stepped off. It took her a moment to get situated then made her way towards Shoko's office.

Except instead of seeing the shapely manager, she saw Sho, and he was not alone.

"You need to leave Pochi!" Sho snapped at her classmate – annoying classmate but nevertheless a classmate. Kyoko stilled next to the door, her presence was not yet discovered.

"Why? So you can be with that stupid girl? What does she have that Mimori doesn't?" Mimori screamed out. Kyoko could tell that she was crying, her voice was almost drowning in tears.

"She's not stupid! Kyoko is…" Sho stumbled over his words and then groaned in frustration. "It doesn't matter what she is. She's coming up soon and you need to leave!"

"No! I will not let her steal Sho-chan away from Mimori! Mimori loves Sho-chan!" Mimori wailed as Sho tried to push her out the door. Kyoko saw her foot appear out the door and then retreat back in.

"She isn't stealing anything! I don't love you, Pochi. We were never together and never will be!" Sho snapped, and Kyoko could hear the heartbreak in Mimori's chest. Loud crying erupted from the girl and she stormed out of the room without the smallest of acknowledgement for Kyoko. She doubted the poor girl even saw her.

This whole scene brought back painful memories. His harsh words echoing in her head as he dismissed Mimori as easily as he had dismissed Kyoko. Even after a year, those words still hurt and to hear it again. The callous ways he used her, used Mimori and for what?

"For what?" Kyoko yelled out angrily from her spot and then twisted into the door way to face Sho. Sho was leaning against the edge of the desk in thought or simply congratulating himself on another conquest. The moment Kyoko yelled and appeared at the door, he stood up in shock.

"Kyoko," he called out her name softly and she saw a smile threaten his face. "What for what?" he asked as his mind finally registered what she said.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

Sho frowned. "Pochi? That was nothing. She was being emotional that's all. Nothing abnormal," he told her.

"That didn't seem like nothing. As a matter of fact, it seemed like a lot, but then I suppose it was nothing special to you, right?" She spat and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Of course you don't. You are Mr. Innocent," Kyoko said and then started mocking him, "Oh how they love me. Everyone is here to please me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kyoko?" Sho asked completely confused and shook his head. "Look, let's talk about this over lunch, I'm hungry." He took a step towards her and took her arm but she snapped it away.

"No, I'm not here to have lunch with you. I asked you here to talk about this," she said and held up the envelope he left on the set of Box R.

"This again? Kyoko, they are only tickets," Sho whined.

"No," Kyoko shook her head and tossed it to him. "They are not _only tickets._ What is with that note? Yuka-chan read that damn note and she thinks we are dating now!"

Sho smirked. "You should be happy about that," he said arrogantly. "That's what you always wanted right?"

"NO!" Kyoko screamed. "I DO NOT WANT…"

"That's what I want," he said quietly under her words, but they were loud enough for her to stop. Her mouth was frozen open completely befuddled.

"Wh..what? What did you say?" Kyoko asked quietly not really believing what she just heard.

Sho licked his lips nervously and suddenly couldn't look at her anymore, again stunning Kyoko. Sho wasn't bashful. He was loud and arrogant, not timid. "I miss you, Kyoko," he confessed.

"What? Ran out of clean clothes?" She scoffed and he groaned.

"No," Sho snapped. "I really…" his lips pressed together as he couldn't form the words he wanted to say Instead of speaking, Sho took two long steps towards her, took her arms in his hands and leaned over to kiss her only to kiss her hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mio growled at him and shoved him off. She quickly wiped her hand on her skirt. "As if I would let you kiss me again after Vain Day. I'm not so stupid as to let you get away with that twice."

With his pride on the line, Sho's arrogance came roaring through. "You still think about that huh?" he asked smugly making her laugh.

"No actually. Ren gave me a kiss that blew yours away," she said with a very Natsu like fashion making Sho's feather's ruffle.

"When did you start calling that bastard, Ren? And why the fuck is he kissing you? You're mine!" Sho snapped and so did Kyoko.

"MINE?" Kyoko barked. "You threw me away Shotaro! You threw me away, exactly like you threw Mimori-chan away! That's all you do. Pick up innocent girls with your charming looks and childish cuteness only to toss them aside the moment you don't need them anymore. Your parents raised you. Nope don't need them anymore, thanks for taking care of me until I was able to sing. You needed me to support you, well that's done. Bye Kyoko. Thanks for the pudding. What was Mimori-chan? Sex? Or is that Shoko-san? Maybe Mimori-chan was simply to help put you out there more? A Publicity date, right?"

"No! I never dated her," Sho argued. "I never slept with her either. It was a simple infatuation like yo…" he stilled as he realized what he was about to say.

"Like mine, right? I was infatuated with you," Kyoko said with a strained voice as tears threatened to fall. "I was in love with you, Shotaro - with Shotaro, not this." She gestured to him. "The boy that wanted to live his dream of being a musician, that loved watching stupid comedy shows and eating pudding after eating a dinner that I made. Yeah, he was needy and prideful but I loved him!"

"I'm still the same person," Sho said softly. "I'm still him underneath all this. I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko shook her head over and over again. "I don't know what is underneath all the leather and chains, Sho but it's not him. Shotaro would never use me like you did, never use Mimori-chan and hurt us like that."

"Kyoko, I never mean to hurt you or her. She misunderstood what we had, that's all," Sho tried to explain but failed.

"You know what Sho," Kyoko paused for effect, "for someone as good with words as you are, you sure do make a lot of misunderstanding to those who love you. I don't know when you changed, or where you learned to use love the way you do, but I would have never come. I wish I knew then what I knew now, Sho, because I would have never said yes."

Kyoko turned to walk away but Sho wouldn't let her. "Stop Kyoko, please give me another chance."

"A chance for what?" She asked him incredibly. She didn't force him away this time and he thought this was an improvement.

"Let's be together," he offered. "Like you've always wanted. I'll be your prince."

Kyoko snorted and pulled away from him. "I don't think so. There is no happily ever after with you, Sho. The only thing that you can offer me is regret. Don't you get it? I don't trust you anymore. You can't have my heart as your play thing, to take out whenever you want and put it away with the others. You tossed me away and you can't have me back."

"I won't treat you like that. You are the only one I think of. The only one that knows the real me," Sho pleaded with her.

"That's true," she agreed making him smile. "Because you haven't changed since you became Sho. The warmth that I knew from our childhood is long gone."

For once Sho couldn't say anything, Kyoko was dripping through his fingers like water and he couldn't keep up with the downpour. At his silence, she turned to walk out the door.

As soon as her hand was on the handle, he spoke up, "Kyoko, please don't leave me."

She turned around and smiled sadly at him. "I already have."

* * *

**A/N: Boy after the reviews I got, I'm wondering if I was a little cruel to Sho...? Not that I'm going to change anything. :)**


	39. Moves Like Jagger

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspired song. **

**This was inspired by Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguliera - Moves like Jagger from **wolfyangel123. **Others had requested this as well, but again I'll only list the first. I had several different ideas for this story that didn't pan out well. Then this came to my head and thought eh, why not. Hopefully you will like it. I have a serious case of writer's block so I'm little wary of it. Short, sweet and funny.  
**

* * *

"AAAARRGGG!" Kanae burst into the room and screamed some mutant form of anger or frustration, but the look on her face was leaning more towards embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Moko-san?" Kyoko rushed over to Kanae's side as soon as the scream ended. Kyoko and Chiori were getting ready for their part in Lory's recent master plan in the LoveMe Room. They were doing a series of commercials for Vain… er _Valentine's _Day. The idea was to promote a brand of chocolate in all of its forms: a confession, obligation and family. The three girls would represent someone special in one man's live on Valentine 's Day. Chiori was picked to be the little sister, Kyoko was the friend, Kanae was the love interest and that one man was none other than Tsuruga Ren.

Did they mention that this was all President Lory's idea?

Kanae's body went into a shudder, spasm, and violent tremble as she tried to shed away the feeling that was crawling all over her body. She rubbed her arms as if trying to slug off something thick and slimy. She stepped further into the room as Kyoko hovered over her in concern.

"Never ever, NEVER again," Kanae bellowed as she started jerking off her costume.

"Did the shooting go bad, Moko-san?" Kyoko asked timidly, fearful that her best friend was fired from the shoot. Why else would she be so upset?

"What?" Kanae snapped confused halfway from unbuttoning her blouse. She shook her head furiously. "No, my part was fine. It was perfect. It was _him_!" She suddenly shivered again. "That man with that… that…" Kanae grimaced as she tried to find the right word to describe what had happened, "that _Baby-Making _look. BLEEEH!" Kanae mocked throwing something disgusting out of her mouth and trembled again.

When Kanae said those two words, Chiori and Kyoko fell silent in confusion. _Baby-Making look? _ That man could only be Tsuruga Ren, but what was a baby-making look? Kyoko was lost in her thoughts sorting through all of the faces that she had seen with Ren and even Cain while Chiori simply asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Kanae groaned, threw up her arms in the air in frustration and plopped down on the pink bench next to Chiori. "You know! That look… that look that can only lead to making horrid little children. It was so shocking and embarrassing. I was acting my character giving the stupid fattening chocolate to my crush and when I looked up, I saw it. Every single cell in my body wanted to run away screaming. I don't ever want a man to look at me like that again."

Kyoko finally understood what Kanae was ranting about and snorted a laugh bringing LoveMe#2 and #3's attention up to her. Kanae looked up at Kyoko with a glare worthy of Cain. "What's. So. Funny?"

"Your reaction," Kyoko giggled and sat down next to her two closest girlfriends. "I remember the first time he showed me that face. I was so frightened. I couldn't move, but then it was rather difficult to move given the situation."

"The situation? What situation?" Chiori asked from behind Kanae.

"Oh, well I doing an acting exercise with Tsuruga-san, and I was going to cook. Well I couldn't reach the pans so…"

"Wait," Kanae interrupted, "He's shown you that face in private? Like outside of acting?"

"Ah, um, yes," Kyoko stammered and then quickly shook her head. "But he was only teasing me. He likes to bully me and knows that if he shows me that face I'll get completely flustered." Kyoko blushed remembering and added, "Thankfully, he's told me that he doesn't see me in _that_ way." Kanae snorted at that comment as Chiori simply sat trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Oh, but Moko-san, you should be careful. It's possible that he may be serious about you," Kyoko told her earnestly.

"Huh?" Kanae said incredibly. "Tsuruga-san shows you that face while you are alone in a personal setting, and you are telling me to be careful?"

Kyoko nodded. "He thinks of me as a child, not a love interest, but you." Kyoko smiled endearingly at her best friend. "You are beautiful, talented, smart, and caring. Tsuruga-san and you would make such a beautiful couple."

"Yeeeeah, I don't think so," Kanae mumbled and turned to Kyoko. "How can you be so dense? You are honestly telling me that Tsuruga-san is merely playing with you when he looks at you like that?" Kane asked and Kyoko nodded tiredly.

"It seems like an everyday occurrence," Kyoko murmured with her eyes far away in thought.

Kanae groaned with her face buried in her hands. "She's serious. She really does think that he is only teasing her," she grumbled to herself but of course Kyoko heard her.

"He is!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Look, I'll prove it to you!"

"Prove it? How?" Kanae asked confused as Kyoko stood up and headed to the door.

"Just watch. I'll go talk to him, and um…" Kyoko hesitated at the door, "I'll create a situation to make him look at me like that, but this time I'll respond in kind. Tsuruga-san will then back away making everything into a joke, you'll see." Once finished, she left and the two LoveMe girls scrambled to follow.

The filming crew was currently setting up the stage to film Chiori's scene; therefore, everyone was on break, and of course, Kyoko found Tsuruga-san in a corner waiting patiently for the next scene. Kyoko was half way down the hall when the girls came rushing up. They skidded to a halt at the corner of the long hallway and peaked over at their friend walking towards the lion.

"What is all this for?" Chiori finally voiced her confusion in a soft whisper.

"Kyoko is taking things too far as usual. I only wanted to vent about how creepy that sickly sweet love face Tsuruga-san showed me was, not this," she whispered and then snorted softly, "though this is going to be hilarious."

"Why?" Chiori asked curiously.

"Because Tsuruga-san is in love with her," Kanae told her casually making Chiori shriek, "WHAT?" Kanae slapped her hand over Chiori's mouth and pulled her back out of view.

"Shhh," Kanae urged.

"Does she know?"

Kanae shook her head. "I've tried telling her before, but she won't listen. You heard her. She thinks that he is teasing her. Well, now she will see how serious he is about her when she actually reciprocates in kind to his advances," she explained as they both peeked around the corner. Kyoko was talking to both Yashiro and Ren.

"Hello Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, how are you?" Kyoko bowed and greeted both of them properly.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan, you are looking very cute today," Yashiro stated referring to her Friend costume. A sweet light blue top, light cream color capri pants, and simple white Keds completed her outfit. She looked like the sweet, friendly girl next door which was their goal.

"Doesn't she look cute, Ren?" Yashiro added with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, very cute," Ren whispered and smiled endearingly at her.

"**THERE! There's that sick sweet look I was talking about," Kanae whispered harshly at Chiori and shivered in disgust. "That **_**Let's get married and have tons of snotty little spoiled children **_**look," Kanae grumbled.**

"**Wow. I've never seen anyone look at someone that way. He really is in love with her, huh?" Chiori said amazed and watched as Yashiro left. "Hey, does Tsuruga-san's manager not like Kyoko-san?" **

"**No, I don't think so. Why?" Kanae frowned and noticed that Kyoko and Ren were now alone. **

"**I've always noticed that he leaves whenever she approaches them as if he can't stand being near her," Chiori said concerned.**

**Kanae shook her head. "Nope, his interests in Kyoko are much worse. Think of him as a minion of President Takarada's, another instigator of Love," Kanae growled lowly making Chiori hiss in response. **

"How are you doing, today?" Kyoko asked calmly as she watched the crew setting up a family living room on the set.

"I'm doing as well as you are," Ren said with a laugh making Kyoko laugh softly.

"Yeah, I understand why we are here, but how did you get caught up in this?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Ren laughed. "You know, I really wish I knew. Most of the time, I know my schedule from morning to dusk, but there are things that Yashiro-san books that I had no clue about until I'm there." Kyoko laughed as they talked.

"**Ugh, how can she simply sit there while he looks at her like that?" Kanae groaned. **

"**What are they talking about? I can't hear anything," Chiori complained. **

"**It doesn't matter what they are talking about. The question is when is she going to prove her stupid point? From the looks of it, she is proving mine," Kanae griped. **

"We spent all day there! It was wonderful. Moko-san bought some skirts and perfume after everything," Kyoko finished her long winded tale, and Ren was love sick enough to enjoy every word of it.

"Did you get anything?" He asked and Kyoko smiled. _Here we go, _Kyoko thought to herself.

"I did," she told him as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of pale pink lipstick. "Tada!"

Ren chuckled, "I should have known it was make-up."

Kyoko pouted. "I can't help it. It's my kryptonite, but look." She popped the cap and used the reflection on her phone to apply the light shade on her lips. "It's supposed to give me that wet, flushed look. What do you think?" she asked and turned to Ren with hazy eyes and slightly puckered lips.

Ren's breath came out heated and fogged as he looked at those perfectly kissable lips. He found himself leaning forward slightly but caught himself and coughed. "It's very nice," he mumbled hesitantly looking away. Kyoko frowned as her plan backfired. _That should have worked. _Her mind scrambled to make something else up.

"Ah, it's flavored too," Kyoko added quickly. "It's sweet like candy, but not overly so. If only you could taste it," she added knowingly and felt the shift in the atmosphere.

Kyoko looked up to find Ren smirking at her with that look of sin on his face. "Are you offering me a taste?"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" Kanae screamed quietly. **

"**I think he's going to eat her," Chiori commented as they watched. It was like a car crash in action. It was horrifying and yet they couldn't look away. **

"**I need to rescue her!" Kanae pushed forward only to be stopped by Chiori. **

"**Wait stop, look."**

"What if I am?" Kyoko replied in her best seductive voice. She tilted her face slightly to the left and Ren quickly packed away blinking. His mind trying to process what Kyoko just said, _Did she… No way! She asked me to kiss her right? Do I do it? I can, right? _

Kyoko smiled as the Emperor of the Night disappeared in a single heartbeat. She shrugged continuing her act. "Perhaps next time then," she said dismissively, got up and started heading to Kanae and Chiori. Kyoko was about five steps away when she saw her friends at the corner. She grinned proudly at them, wanting to gloat about how right she was. She proved her point. Tsuruga Ren didn't see her as a romantic interest. Even if she threw herself at him, he would step back, because he saw her as a child not as a woman. Her smile started to wilt as Kanae starting to shake her head back and forth and Chiori was franticly gesturing for Kyoko to look behind her.

Kyoko slowed down to a stop in confusion and was about to look behind her when Kanae yelled out, "DON'T STOP, DUMMY! RUN!"

"Wha…" Kyoko started to talk when a pair of hands captured her, and both Ren and Kyoko disappeared into a room. Kyoko gasped in shock at the sudden force. Darkness surrounded them with the slam of a door and then squeaked as a pair of lips crashed upon hers.

_Wait. What…what's going on?_ Kyoko asked herself, her eyes wide with surprise.

_He's kissing you. _

_Right… Tsuruga Ren is kissing me. _

_WHY IS HE KISSING ME?_

_Because you asked him to stupid..._

_Right. Okay. He's kissing me. WHY IS HE KISSING ME?_

_...  
_

_This is actually pretty nice. _

Kyoko's eyes fluttered closed as Ren kissed her. His lips were warm and soft, and his arms were strong and actually comforting. _Or maybe it's that scent, his wonderful scent, _she thought idly. Her eyes fluttered closed as he licked away all the lipstick from her lips only tasting her. The lipstick was not flavored, but she was. Kyoko was sweet and warm and so very addicting. Ren couldn't get enough of it and much to his surprise she was responding back. She timidly kissed him back and his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he didn't hear the door open.

"**HA**!" Kanae shouted as she held the door open breaking their first kiss apart. "Didn't I tell you?" Kanae screamed as she grabbed Kyoko's wrist and yanked her away from Ren.

"You stay away from her with that face of yours!" She screamed at Ren and started in on Kyoko, "What the hell were you thinking, puckering your lips at a man like that? Are you stupid? I wasn't talking about that expression, you idiot!"

"Moko-san, please stop…"

Kyoko's pleas and Kanae's screams grew faint at the slamming of a door leaving Ren and Chiori alone in the room. Ren slowly regained his composure and noticed the newest LoveMe girl looking at him suspiciously. He coughed nervously and opened his mouth to speak when Chiori spoke up.

"You're slick," Chiori said with narrow suspicious eyes, "but your playboy moves won't work on us." Chiori then ran off leaving Ren in a daze from the kiss and the comments of the two girls. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered the feeling of Kyoko's lips. Ren had no idea what just happened. While he felt he was the innocent one, if he seduce her or the other way around, it was all worth it. _Sweet as candy, _he thought in remembrance.


	40. When You're With Me

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat! or the inspiring song. **

**HI! **

**Surprise! I got a little story for you. This one is inspired by ****Fabian Buch - When you're with me requested by **DramaqueenBlair. ** It's been a long time coming as with most of my song requests. Sheesh. I must admit that I am guilty of writing this while at work. *Gasp* But today was sooo boring, and the song came and finally an idea popped into my head. I wrote it down as fast as I could before my mood changed again. :P I do hope you all enjoy it, and you continue to be patient with me. **

**Cheers!  
**

* * *

"You know you really don't have to do this."

Ren snorted into his hands and shook his head. "If I don't do this now, when am I ever?" He looked up and found a very pale reflection of himself in the dressing room mirror, although the man looking back at him didn't really look like him. His skin was inhumanly pale. His eyes were almost swallowed whole by white, and he was shaking and sweating away all the hard work the make-up artist did for him. The man looking back at him was not human but an apparition of what he once was.

Suddenly a seemingly dark pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a warm soft body hugged him from behind. And with that simple act of comfort, his heart started to slow and Ren could suddenly breathe again. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips as he inhaled the woman's sweet scent. He let his chin rest upon her forearm and lifted his hands up to her skin trying to capture more of her touch.

Kyoko placed her head on his right shoulder and whispered softly, "How about never?"

Ren looked up at the mirror again at Kyoko frowning in confusion. He had to stop and process the words that came out of her mouth for a moment. Even then he still had to ask, "What do you mean?"

She sighed almost as heavily as he did and pulled back to walk in front of him. She leaned back against the vanity as she spoke, "I mean you've done it for this long, and no one has a clue as to what this is about. The worst rumor about this is that you are announcing that you are gay."

Ren genuinely smiled at that. "I'm pretty sure that's out of the question thanks to you," he said knowingly as he reached out and pulled her closer to him. Kyoko smiled gently and staggered over to him allowing him to wrap not only his arms but his legs around her slim body.

She slid her arms around his neck and grumbled unhappily, "Yet that still didn't stop those rumors from spreading."

Kuon grinned mischievously and started to nuzzle her neck. "Want me to prove to you that I'm not gay," he asked huskily against her skin and kissed the little spot below her ear sending little shivers down her back.

Kyoko felt her blood rush not only to her face but lower and squirmed in his arms. "Kuon, behave," she reprimanded but unconvincingly so. Kuon smiled as he nibbled down her neck and proceeded to slip his hands underneath her blouse. She tried to pull away but was no match for the strength of his arms. Still, no matter how much Kuon and Ren wanted the distraction of his lover's body, he knew that he couldn't take it as far as he would have liked.

"Let's go home," Kyoko mumbled into his hair as he kissed the crook of her neck.

That was so very tempting - to simply leave and forget this whole ordeal, to live on as he has been since 16. But he couldn't. No, rather he shouldn't leave. Everything has led up to this moment and now that it was finally here, he shouldn't cower out. Ren shook his head and sat back in his chair but didn't want to let go of her. He let his hands fall from behind her and kept his arms stretched out to keep a hold of her tiny waist. His thumbs idly caressed her soft skin under her shirt.

"I need to do this," he whispered. The flirty atmosphere was immediately weight down by the heavy decision.

Kyoko wanted to reason with him. Anything that made him feel and look this bad wasn't worth it. Why bother going through everything if he was dreading the public's reaction so badly? Everything was perfect at the moment. He was getting movie offers from several countries including America, England and Japan, and he has more modeling offers from every known country than he can deal with. As for his private life, well Kyoko knows firsthand how that is going and Japan has finally come to accept their love. Now in their first real moment of peace and everything was going well for each of them, he wants to announce his real identity. Why?

Before Kyoko could voice her thoughts, Kuon called to her, " Kyoko."

She tilted her head waiting for his next words but nothing came out. He was looking down at his lap while his hands sat idle at her waist. When after a few more heartbeats past with not a sound from his lips, she raised her hand to glide down the side of his temple brushing aside his dark locks. He immediately reached up, took her hand in his, closed his eyes and brought it to his lips. Kuon took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

With her hand still in front of his mouth he continued, "If I do this…" He stopped again. His voice sounded so strained, so very fearful. It made Kyoko's eyes start to water.

"Kuon, you don't…"

"If I do this," he interrupted, and she felt him lick his lips. He took his other hand from her waist and gathered both of her hands in front of his mouth but still didn't look up at her. "There is a strong possibility that the announcement will be taken badly."

"Kuon, it's only a stage name. Lots of stars have stage names; no one is going to blame you for having a false name. Everyone out there loves you too much to not accept the truth," Kyoko tried to reason to him, but he started to laugh.

"No, Kyoko. No one could accept the full truth of why I'm Tsuruga Ren," he said cynically as he lowered their hands down to his lap.

Kyoko frowned. "I thought you weren't going to tell them about Rick."

"I'm not, but once I tell them who I really am, they will find out," he whispered hauntingly. He blinked and started to play with her hands. He weaved his long fingers between hers and then would break them apart and then would caress her fingers or palm as he mused over his thoughts.

Kyoko knew how deep this scar ran for him and how it affected him. After hearing his tale, she immediately wanted to rebuke it. To tell him that it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done to prevent such a tragic ending, but she knew her opinion was biased. By the time he told her everything, her heart was too far gone to be swayed against him. Still with him looking so down, she wanted to cheer him up.

"Yashiro-san accepted it," she stated making him blink up at her. "Takarada-san helped you through it. Mother and father still love you." She smiled at him with tear filled eyes and whispered, "I accepted it, and I still love you."

Kuon smiled and brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. "I love you too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even thought about doing this," he whispered and then abruptly dropped her hands. Kyoko watched as he twisted in his seat to reach into the pocket of his suit jacket. He reached in and grabbed something, but what she couldn't tell. His hand looked the same size, as if he was clasping air. He took a deep breath and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his left hand grasping his right fist.

"I was going to do this later, after we found out how everything turned out, but," he let out a little soundless laugh, "I'm not sure I can." He paused for a moment and then continued, "Kyoko, things might go badly."

"They…" she started.

"Wait," he interrupted again. "Things might go badly enough that I could lose everything I've worked for. All my contracts, all my offers might go up in smoke. It won't matter how good of an actor I am, if the fans don't like who I really am, no one will hire me."

Kyoko pressed her lips together. Words of comfort wanted to slip out to reassure him that won't happen and at the same time, words of anger wanted to burst out scolding anyone and everyone who dare mistreat him like that. She shook with effort to stay silent because like him, she didn't really know what was going to happen either.

"I could become nothing," he whispered barely audibly.

"Kuon, that will never happen," Kyoko snapped. She placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "You don't know what is going to happen, so you need to stop thinking the worse of everyone and find out."

He gave her a small smile and nodded making her hands slip from his face. "You're right. But if the worst happens then I'll have to leave LME, Yukihito will get another client and you…" His voice died and Kyoko was happy that it did.

She glared at him. "If you dare finish that sentence with what I think you are going to say, then I'm going to severely hurt you." She roughly grabbed his chin. "The mere fact that you were even thinking that I would… "she pressed her lips together again in anger, "That I would be so shallow as to…. I should beat you up anyway!"

Kuon laughed again and took her hand from his chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think that you would leave me, but somewhere inside was a seed of doubt. That if I wasn't your senpai, your acting goal, that you would question why you were with me."

Kyoko frowned. Her hand was itching to smack him with each and every word as he spoke but, his hand loosened and he started to play with the item that he pulled from his jacket. That little item that was engulfed in his hand was round and sparkly. Everything inside of her knew what that little trinket was, yet her mind wouldn't let her form the words.

"Kuon, is that…" she asked breathlessly.

Kuon smiled at her initial reaction. "I wouldn't have bought this if I believed you would leave me if I lost my fame. As I said before, I wanted to wait until everything smoothed out. At least until we know how the public takes the news. At least to make sure that nothing backlashes on you."

Kyoko forced her eyes away from the little ring and to his face. "I wouldn't care, but Kuon you're not really..." She couldn't finish the thought.

"I am," he said and looked up at her face. His smile widened at the look of pure shock on her face, and he leaned forward. Kyoko backed up until she bumped into the vanity behind her while Kuon slipped out of his seat and went down to one knee. He licked his lips and took her left hand in his.

"I know this has got to be the worst possible timing, but I need you so much right now. Knowing that you will be there for me no matter what happens would grant me all the courage I need to do anything." He was staring at her hand and twiddling with the ring as he spoke. "Though if you do end up wanting to back out later, then…"

"KUON!" Kyoko cried out in angst making him chuckle. He looked up at her then and wondered how he ever thought to question the woman in front of him. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking softly in bated breath.

"Kyoko, will you marry me?" He asked softly.

"YES!" Kyoko screamed as soon as the words left his mouth and threw herself at him making him tilt back at the sudden impact. Kuon laughed as she cried in his arms. He hugged her tightly when there was a knock at the door.

"Tsuruga-san, you're up," an assistant announced forcing the two apart unwillingly.

"I'm on my way," Kuon yelled out and took Kyoko's left hand again. She was visibly shaking causing him to laugh as he struggled to put the ring on. Once it was finally on, Kyoko once again launched herself into Kuon's arms and kissed him.

Kuon had to leave the dressing room alone. Kyoko wanted to wash her face of tears before appearing before the press. While he was thrilled that she said yes, his heart was still pounding as he walked toward the stage. He was so very tempted to simply go back into that room with her – back to safety, but the first friendly face appeared before him giving him a little push forward. Yukihito stood near the entrance of the stage with an encouraging smile on his face. While a bit silly at times, his manger has always been a dependable pillar of strength for him as well as a very dear friend. Kuon stopped next to the older man and gave him a genuine smile.

"She said yes," Kuon told him.

Yukihito's smile turned from concern and worry to that of a brilliant fan-girl with big sparkling eyes. "You did that now! And she said YES? CONGRATULATIONS!" He screamed and grabbed Kuon in for a brotherly hug.

Kuon was laughing and couldn't help the huge smile on his lips nevermind the cloud overhead with the press. Kyoko stepped out of the room, because Yukihito pushed away and started running down the hall. Kuon turned in time to see Yukihito dip low, capture Kyoko at her thighs and lift her up in the air from excitement. Kyoko laughed as she braced herself on Yukihito's shoulders and tears started to threaten her again as his manager congratulated her. Kuon smiled as Yukihito put her down and was then distracted by a hand that was placed on his shoulder. He turned to the person and saw his second father, Lory.

"You ready?" Lory asked with a look of pride on his face.

Kuon took a deep breath and nodded. Lory lead the way onto the stage and as Ren stepped into the light, camera flashes and various voices started to fill the room almost making him blind and deaf. He sat down as Lory took the podium and started to speak once it settled down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, thank you all for coming here today," Lory started. "I know all of you have been wondering what this is pertaining to and Tsuruga Ren will be stepping up shortly to make his announcement. This is a question and answer conference; however, we reserve the right to withhold any information we deem necessary. I promise you this will only take as long as you make it. With that, I will now hand it over to Tsuruga Ren."

Kuon stood up with his heart in his throat. Never had he been so nervous before in his life in front of a group of people. The stage and screen were nothing in comparison. As he stood behind the podium he could feel the weight of everyone staring down at him, waiting to judge him for his next few words, to bombard him with questions he wasn't prepared to answer. He almost wished he had flash cards with some prewritten speech with all the right answers, but of course it wasn't supposed to be that easy. Kuon took a glance over to his boss and fatherly figure wishing it was his real father and then turned to his right and found another source of strength.

Kyoko had taken her seat next to Kuon as Lory spoke but Kuon was so distracted that he didn't notice. She stood elegantly straight in the little metal foldable chair next to Yukihito looking as beautiful as he's ever seen her before. She was smiling brilliantly and he could see the slight redness in her eyes from the crying, but she somehow was radiating with some inner glow that made her shine brighter than any camera flash. She caught his gaze and then smiled encouraging at him as she lifted her left hand up and gave him a thumbs up to cheer him on. Light caught on her new sparkly engagement ring and Kuon never felt more ready in his entire life. It was time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you for coming to what will hopefully be my second rebirth. For today, I will no longer be referred to as Tsuruga Ren but by my real name…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's open ended. It was only about Kyoko's loving support. It's about the song! Again, Thanks for reading, and I hope to write to you soon. **


	41. A Thousand Years

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

**Current Chapter: 199**

**Long time no see! Don't expect too much. I'm doing this on one of the few hours I have to myself. Hence the reason it's so short. Hopefully, I haven't gotten rusty and you guys still enjoy it. **

**Inspired by A Thousand Years by _Christina Perri._ I'm sure someone recommended this song, but I've forgotten who so I apologize if it was you. **

* * *

Rocks give way under her feet as they shuffle to and fro in their little spot. She had to move. The question was… forward or back?

_Can I really do this?_

Kyoko glances behind her looking into the vastness of the valley that could easily swallow her up whole. To disappear and never look back. Something deep inside of her wanted that freedom, to fly and let destiny have its way with her. Yet there was something else keeping her here. Shutting her eyes tightly, she takes a deep breath of the cold air around her and shudders as it fills her lungs. Again she shuffles her feet in place and bites her lip as a million thoughts course through her mind. Doubt, curiosity, fear, disbelief all shouting in her head like an audience pressuring her to do something, but it was all too muffled for her to understand. Suddenly, she shakes her head, trying to makes sense of those voices, to make sense of anything, and one thing stood out loud and clear.

Pressure.

There's pressure from above, below, in front, behind and especially inside. Her heart aches deep inside of her. Not only from within her chest but within her soul. This unbearable pressure to move.

Move.

Move Forward.

A single step.

Move.

Kyoko looks up from her slippered white feet. Her eyes follow a white path laid down before her. Her sight blurs everything around herself until finally she sees a figure.

This figure was standing alone at the end of that path. Smiling, waiting patiently for her. Her eyes meet his and his smile widens. She watches him extend his hand out to her.

Come.

Come to me.

It's safe.

Music suddenly fills the area, streaming into her ears. A man steps up next to her, impeccably dressed in a black tux. His arm extents out to her expectedly, almost driving her back until she recognizes him - Lory.

Another figure walks up slightly in front of her and hands her something large and bright. Kyoko blinks at the girl, at Kanae, and then at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She looks up again at the man at the end of the path, still waiting, and tears start filling her eyes. Watery gold eyes look up at Lory, and he smiles down at her so fondly, just before he makes her move.

One step, two…

The cliff that Kyoko stood precariously close to the edge gave way to a beautiful beach side resort in Hokkaido. The high cliff in which everyone stood revealed the most breathtaking view of the ocean, sky and nature that surrounded their private gathering.

Three, four…

Friends and family on each side of her, all warm smiles and happy tear filled eyes watching her walk. She knows everyone, and she could see how extremely happy each of them were to witness this event.

Five, six…

They stop and before her is a hand. One that she knows to be warm and kind. One that has helped her as she has fallen and wiped away the tears. One that promises to always be there as she slips a ring on the third finger.

Kyoko looks up with hazy vision and a quivering smile as Kuon cups her face with those large gentle hands. She holds her breath and tries to keep her eyes open as his face nears hers. She wants to see this. She wants to know that this was in fact real and not something that was created by her heart's desires. Yet the moment those soft lips press against her own, her eyes shut close forcing a tear down her cheek and onto his hand.

She feels him pull away and tries to reawaken from his soft touch, to face the now excited cheering crowd; however, she could still feel his heated breath on her cheek. She blinks and focuses on his ever so handsome face.

Kuon smiles adoringly at his wife, wipes away the tears that dare mar her perfect face and whispers, "I will always love you Kyoko."


	42. It's In His Kiss

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat or the inspiring song.**

**HI! It's been so long since I've written to everyone. Lots of things have happened to me this past year and I finally force myself to sit down and write something. Anything! I was afraid I lost all knowledge of writing after so long, as silly as that sounds. **

**Here is a story inspired by** _Betty Everett's It's in His Kiss._ **This really has nothing to do with the current chapter: 205. I'm sort of at a lost with the current ARC so nothing from me on that yet. This is some random timeline in the story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Cheers!**

* * *

"Kyoko, shouldn't you be watching this with your boyfriend?" Kanae whined as they sat down in the almost filled theater.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kyoko said automatically.

"But you're dating him!" Chiori exclaimed for the hundredth time.

"MO! Let's not talk about this again. Kyoko is wrong; we are right. Let's move on," Kanae demanded as Kyoko breathed a relieved sigh.

"It would be nice to watch it with Ren, but he doesn't want to see his own movie," Kyoko replied to the first comment. "Plus, I don't want to admit that I wanted to watch it."

"Again, you mean," Chiori chimed in teasingly. "You read the scripted and even acted some of it reviewing lines with him. You've already "seen" this movie a dozen times."

Kyoko pouted. "It's not the same and both of you know it. Reading it, acting it and watching it are completely different things."

"Yeah, watching it is boring," Kanae quipped.

"No it's not," Kyoko replied. "It's fun. We get to critique how the actors did and …"

"Oh!" Kanae interrupted with a huge grin. "Did you hear that Chiori-chan? She said critique. We get to critique how Tsuruga-san did in the movie."

"What?" Kyoko asked worried.

Chiori laughed. "I heard. I can't wait to rip into this," she said in a hushed voice as the lights dimmed.

"No! You can't be mean!" Kyoko pleaded in her normal voice which sounded like shouting in a movie theater. A person in another row hushed her, and Kyoko sunk down in her chair embarrassed.

Kanae leaned in close and whispered in Kyoko's ear, "Don't worry, this will be fun. Romantic comedies are inaccurately hilarious."

"Plus, the heroine is usually an idiot and the hero is predictable," Chiori added. "It's fun to see all the different clichés they put into them."

"But this is Ren's movie! I don't want you to ruin it," Kyoko whimpered.

"Kyoko, it's not his fault but the writers. We are making fun of the writing not the actors, right Chiori-chan?" Kanae reasoned with a nefarious smile.

"Absolutely," Chiori agreed eagerly.

Snickers and soft mumbles were heard from the three girls through the film but nothing loud enough to make people want to scream bloody murder. Kyoko couldn't help herself but laugh at some of the things they said about scenes. She was stubborn at first, not wanting to admit that the heroine was somewhat stupid and their fateful meeting was a little too obvious, but after thirty or so minutes she started to add in her own comments. Still, nothing bad was said about Ren which she contributed to the fact that she was sort of dating him.

Yes, sort of. Truth be told, Kyoko wasn't sure. Ren's asked her out on one date. ONE! Well, it was the only one that he called a date. Sure, they have been out together since then, but he never called them dates, and she was too frightened to call them that herself. Plus, every single time they went out after that was all so very convenient: lunches after shoots, dinners at his place after a long day or long drives in between appointments where all they did was talk. She loved spending every moment with him this past month, but to say they were in a relationship. That might have been asking too much. Her heart was soaring with just this.

The chatter between the girls started to subdue as the drama started to come to its climax. Ren's character, Ryoga, is chasing the girl who was about to leave him forever and like it or not, all three girls were hoping he would make it in time. He did of course and with the capture came their prize – the kiss. It wasn't an overly passionate one, but Kyoko was ashamed to admit that it had her a little jealous.

The girls let the theater clear out a bit before taking their turn out. Kanae stretched her arms as she started to rip into the poor actress, "They should have picked a better actress. Her body was almost inanimate. She didn't move when she spoke, no fidgeting when she was wasn't. The only time she reacted to something physically was when Tsuruga kissed her."

Chiori laughed. "Well yeah. I think that was the only scene that she wasn't acting on, so of course it was actually done right. Though I have to say, you could tell Tsuruga-san was acting on that kiss, totally not into it at all. I'm sure he is much better off screen than that."

Kyoko blushed and shook her head. "I guess," she replied unsure.

"What do you mean "I guess"? You haven't kissed yet?" Kanae asked shocked.

"Yes, we've kissed," Kyoko admitted shyly. "But…"

"But…." Chiori prompted.

"I think it's the same."

"The same?" Both Kanae and Chiori spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, well. I mean. He's only kissed me once and it was nice," Kyoko explained as she reminisced to only last week. Now that she thought about it, perhaps they've had two dates. Kisses only came after a date, right?

"Okay, it was nice. So it was nothing like the one on screen," Kanae said as if it was obvious, but Kyoko wasn't so sure. His movements, the placement of his hands, the soft touch of his lips gently pressing against hers were all pretty much exactly what she saw on screen.

"Maybe he's acting," Kyoko mumbled under her breath but her friends heard her.

"He's not!" They both screamed making Kyoko flinch. Kanae turned on her heel to face the doubting girl.

"Kyoko, don't do this. Ren is dating you. He asked you out. You said yes. You are an item," Kanae said slowly as if Kyoko wouldn't understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"But…"

"No," Chiori interrupted. "Tsuruga-san has never dated anyone in his whole career, and now he's dating you. Kyoko-san, please accept this as something real."

"And you love him," Kanae added sincerely, and Kyoko could only nod.

The girls' night was done, but Kyoko couldn't help herself and wonder about Ren. Yes, she loved him, but Kyoko really didn't know how he felt about her. He's never once said that he loved her or even liked her. Though if he asked her out then he must at least like her.

_Unless he was bored. _Kyoko shook her head. She would die if all of this was a joke. No, she thought more of him and their friendship to believe that he would be that cruel to her. Not to mention he probably knows.

Kyoko tossed and turned in bed. How he found out that she loved him, she didn't know. It's been awhile since she realized that she loved him and thought she was successful in hiding it. Sure a random fantasy would appear every once and a while, but that was okay. She thought she was dreaming when he asked her out, but it was real. Ren has never mentioned her love, and in all honesty he seemed nervous when he asked, though she contributed that to her own emotions bleeding through.

Perhaps this whole dating thing was out of pity. Pity for the girl that fell in love with him and their friendship brought them together in a romantic way. They were friends and because of that he asked her out to see if anything would come from it.

Kyoko smiled at the thought of it, and then frowned as her heart ached because of it. Her mind wanted to say that it was sweet, but her heart hated that it was all pretend. She touched her lips, the feeling of his still burned onto hers to this day. After their first date, Kyoko dared to hope that love had returned and grew a tad confident in that fact. After that kiss, she was starting to embrace it, but if it was all acting…. How would she know?

The next day Kyoko was going to film a rather important scene in her new drama, All or Nothing. Her character Sukai was going to be confessed to by the hero, Maki. The story was rather tragic with lots of lows and very little highs. Sukai was dating Yukari, Maki's brother. The story has Sakai and Maki slowly falling into a forbidden love. Nothing but words of love was spoken, but when Yukari found out a car accident took his life before Sukai could set things straight.

The series was half way complete. This confession would start the turmoil of his family's objection to loving the brother's murderer. It should have been an easy scene. Lots of tears, words of affection and the promise of a happy ending and the episodes ends, but the director didn't agree with the writers.

"Cut," Director Shinose yelled out irritated as the scene ended. Kyoko looked up surprised and puzzled. Why did he sound upset? Everyone in the area heard the displeasure in his voice as he walked onto the stage. Kigawa-san, her co-star who played Maki, and she stayed where there were as he approached readying themselves for his critique.

Shinose stopped about a foot away from them and stared. He didn't say a word and the whole studio waited with bated breath. His eyes flickered to the two actors as his mind turned.

Finally he took a deep breath and spoke a single word, "Kiss."

Kyoko was taken back while Kigawa blinked and then asked, "Right now?"

"Yes," the director answered then shook his head, "No. I meant in the scene. We need a kiss right after that last line. It feels incomplete at the moment." Kyoko could feel his annoyance morph into excitement, and she was happy about it but not at the reason.

A kiss scene. She wasn't prepared for a kiss scene. This would be her first on camera kiss scene. Inside a slow rising panic started to fill her as the stage around her started to reset for the scene. She didn't have time to ready herself for an onscreen kiss when Shinose called out.

"Ready…. And Go!"

Kyoko tried to snap out of her thoughts, but the idea of the kiss was dominating her mind, so much in fact that the director stopped the scene.

"Kyoko-san, are you ready?" Director Shinose asked impatiently.

"Uh, um," Kyoko stuttered. "Could you give me a little more detail on the kiss please?" She asked in a rush trying to stall so her mind could catch up.

Shinose looked at her funny and took a deep breath. "A kiss is an action that makes Kigawa-san's and your lips press together as an intimate gesture of affection," he explained a patronizing tone. Kyoko felt foolish. She heard and quickly dismissed the snickers in the room. This man liked to test people's patience or temper.

"No, I mean what," Kyoko licked her lips and spoke in a rushed voice, "what kind of kiss do you want: a small one, a big one, sweet, shy, lustful, romantic, a brotherly one? What kind?"

Director Shinose looked at Kyoko almost impressed. He smiled a sly smile as he spoke, "And here I thought you were a virgin to the point of never having your first kiss. Then you surprise me with your expertise."

Kyoko pressed her lips together not willing to yell out that she wasn't a kissing virgin anymore. Ren took care of that even if she had her doubts about things. Then there was that one with Sho-baka, but that wasn't a kiss – and neither was this one. _It's an actor's kiss._ She told herself. So then she should act out the kiss like Ren did, but she was the girl. Kyoko squirmed. She never looked at how the girl acted, only how he did.

"I don't know what kind of kiss I want," the director continued. "But you should know better than anyone. Feel out the scene and give me a kiss. I will let you know if it feels right. Okay?"

Kyoko frowned as he walked off the stage thinking about the scene. The confession scene was never supposed to have a kiss scene, so timid would be the right course especially since she was the one being confessed to. But she was extremely happy about the confession so perhaps eager? Again, fear entered her mind as she recalled why they couldn't be together.

"Action," Shinose called out before Kyoko could figure things out.

"**I know you've been through a lot, but in the end all it comes down to is one question." Maki forced Sukai to look at him. Her eyes were wide with tears threatening to fall. **

"**Do you love me?" **

**Sakai opened her mouth to speak and Maki could already hear the negative response that had nothing to do with the question he asked. **

"**No," he shut her down. "Don't think about my brother. Don't think about the accident. Stop blaming yourself for that, because I don't," Maki spoke softly to her, taking her chin in his fingers and lifting her crying face up to him. **

"**I love you, and I want to be with you," he whispered, leaned in and kissed her.**

The kiss was all Kigawa's action. Kyoko stayed still while Kigawa moved in and pressed his lips against hers. His hand went from her chin to the back of her neck and he forced her lips harder upon his when she didn't respond. Kyoko whimpered and the director called it quits.

"That was horrible. Kigawa, we can't see Kyoko's face. Kyoko, don't act like he is going to eat your face. It's a kiss! It's not something you should be afraid of. Let's do this again!"

Kyoko took a deep breath and finally settled into her thoughts. Sukai would be shocked that Maki was leaning in for a kiss but embrace it completely because she wanted this as much as Maki did.

This time Kyoko leaned in towards Kigawa and closed her eyes as their lips pressed together gently. She could feel a blush rush to her cheeks as she realized that she was kissing another man; however, the kiss ended quickly and the director just as quickly rejected it.

"What was that? That was boring. Kigawa, this is the love of your life. The two of you yearn for each other in every possible way. Let's put some passion into that kiss," Shinose explained as if it was obvious. Kyoko was a little worried what passion meant but again the scene restarted before she could overthink it.

Apparently Kigawa was really happy that Director Shinose said to make the kiss more passionate because this time Kyoko knew what he had for lunch that day. It was a little too close to the kiss that Sho had given her on Vain Day, which would explain why Kyoko shoved him off and Shinose called a NG.

"Kigawa! Don't stick your tongue down her throat," he yelled out.

Kigawa did refrain from that kind of kiss again, though she did feel his tongue touch her lips timidly. Kyoko didn't know what to do and froze under the contact.

"Move Kyoooookoooo," the vexed director called out another NG, the forth NG for this impromptu scene. Okay, the fifth one should be fine.

Try eight…

"Wrong! Again!"

Take number twelve…

"Better but let's…." Kyoko has had enough. This director had no idea what he wanted in this "extra" scene. First he tells them he wants more heat, then there is too much, less lip, more lip, softer, harder, shorter, longer. Kyoko has never been more over kissing than she has right at this moment. The nerves and panic she first had were long gone. She listened to the director tell them all the things wrong about their kisses but not a single thing on how to improve it. So again they go into the scene blindly. The same words being said of love and longing by Kigawa that Kyoko was surprised that he could keep the sincerity going. As it was, Kyoko had trouble crying. She was ashamed to say they were using fake tears now.

She tried to pour her heart into the scene, and at the same time put all of the information of the kisses into her kiss. This was the actor's kiss that Ren spoke to her about. There were no feelings between them. There was no passion in the kiss. Kyoko felt nothing while kissing him. She had to kiss this man for so long now it should be considered as making out. She should feel something after all these lip locks, yet all she wanted was for it to be over. It was business, strictly business. Never did she think a kiss would be so… ordinary.

Three more NG's were called due to various reasons. Kigawa fumbled his line, which was understandable after so many times. Kyoko's facial expression was off, and the kiss needed just one more try. Shinose wanted something passionate to show how much they loved each other, one that showed Maki's resolve and Sukai's fear, but their eagerness to be together.

At try sixteen, they finally got it right. Kyoko had mastered that little tongue action that Shinose wanted and Kigawa taught her. She met Kigawa half way and slightly parted her lips. His warm wet lips slipped between hers in a lover's embrace making Kyoko lean forward further but only to hold on to his jacket. She kept her hands at his chest to show that Sukai didn't completely forget her woes. Her tongue flicked out tickling his lips and he responded in kind. His arms went around her trying to bring her in closer and he deepened the kiss "just the right amount" as the director put it. After 3.67 seconds they broke the kiss and the scene was over.

"PERFECT!" Shinose screamed and the entire studio cheered in unison.

That marked the end of the day, and everyone was racing to clean up and leave. Kyoko went to make-up, washed off and changed with the make-up artist packing things up.

"I can't believe you guys ate through the lipstick. I have never seen this lipstick fall off before," Yuiko spoke to Kyoko as she changed.

"I'm surprised I still have my lips after all that," Kyoko joked making Yuiko laugh softly.

"That was pretty bad. Was Kigawa-san a good kisser?"

Kyoko frowned. That question seemed to be haunting her, first with Ren and now with her co-star. She still didn't know how to answer it.

"It's sort of hard to say. I was trying to get the scene right for the director that I didn't notice," Kyoko replied honestly making Yuiko laugh again.

"Fair enough. If you felt nothing then I guess the rumors of you two dating aren't true," the older woman said making Kyoko gasp in shock. "Yeah, I knew those were all fake."

"I didn't know about that," Kyoko said in a hushed voice as if trying to stop the spread of the rumor she heard.

"It's okay. A rumor like that only helps the show. It doesn't have to be true. And if you felt nothing in the kiss, than it will stay as a rumor," Yuiko tried to assure her but saw Kyoko pondering something rather deeply.

"What is it?"

Kyoko blinked at the question and replied with one, "What is what?"

Yuiko smirked and sat in the make-up chair. "What do you want to ask?" This girl made her feel like a big sister, even if she never had a little sister before.

"How…" Kyoko started but hesitated. She looked up puzzled and finished, "how do you know if they felt anything?"

Yuiko smiled softly but it grew into a wide grin and then a snicker. "You are adorable, Kyoko-chan," she said honestly as she hopped off the chair and made her way to the younger girl. "Kyoko-chan, when you kiss someone who loves you they will do it with every fiber of their being, and you'll simply know."

Yuiko expected that sweet smile of hers to light up her face, or a soft blush of understanding to fill her cheeks, but never did she expect to see such a sad look marring her pretty face.

"Kyoko, did I say something wrong?" Yuiko asked concerned.

Kyoko quickly shook her head and smiled at the worried artist. "No, it's fine. That is exactly what I wanted to know, thank you. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Take care of yourself, Kyoko-chan," Yuiko replied unsure and let the young actress go hoping that she didn't say anything wrong.

Now more than ever, Kyoko thought there was something off about her first real kiss. Maybe there was something off about the whole dating thing. What if there was never a date to begin with? But then why would he kiss her?

She was tormented by all this and was eager and fearful to see Ren again. The good and bad part was that Kyoko wasn't going to see him until Wednesday which was two nights away. She was left to over analyze everything about herself and him over a 48 hour period. Were they dating? Were they exclusive? Did he know she loved him? Does he love her back? What did that kiss mean? Was it an act or a real kiss from the man she loved?

She would never admit it, but Kyoko spent her free time looking up all of Ren's past scenes that involved anything intimate. Luckily for her, Ren did not do explicit love scenes. Though, he did do fade to black scenes. Kyoko sat in the dark with her blanket wrapped round her as Ren intimately kissed a beautiful woman in her underwear. Her heart was pounding as his large hands slid over her bare hip, over the string that made up her panties and around her waist. His hand lingered there with his thumb lightly caressing her skin.

Kyoko made her eyes return to their kissing. Her mouth went dry as his tongue noticeably danced with hers. A soft moan escaped the actress's lips as Ren lightly sucked her lower lip between his. He was slowly leading them onto the bed as he caressed her body and his mouth made her compliant. Kyoko found it extremely difficult to watch but at the same time her mind would replace the girl with her own image.

Her body shivered as his hand glided up her back. She could feel his thumb threaten the side of her breast as the back of her legs hit the side of the mattress. Their lips parted as she leaned back, but he did not falter. It was smooth, almost practiced. His lips ran down her neck, his hot wet breath heating up her flesh with his kisses. Her breath hitched as he licked the flesh peeking out of her bra but he does not pursue that venue just yet. Instead he moved back up to her panting mouth and stole her lips once again.

The camera focused on that kiss. Kyoko's eyes stayed on Ren's relaxed face as he kissed the other woman. It looked so easy and…

"Wonderful," Kyoko said out loud. That was not how he kissed her. Ren did not have that passion in his kiss that night, and yet here he was "acting" as he kissed this woman with such fervor. She fell asleep while one of his earlier films was going. She hadn't reached the kiss scene yet, but her eyes wouldn't let her stay up another moment longer.

It didn't matter though. She was almost sure it was an act and tomorrow will help her prove it.

_Wednesday night 8:45pm_

Ren was late, and he was never late. In fact, Ren was so late that Kyoko had forgotten everything she was thinking about and started to pace back and forth outside checking her phone every two seconds. She called Yashiro-san about thirty minutes ago, but it went straight to voice mail. She called Ren every 15 minutes since 8, but it too went straight to voice mail.

It was 9:30 when she finally heard from him. She had gone inside and was changing her clothes, getting ready for a long night of combing the town on her bike for the lost actor, when her phone rang. On the caller ID was Ren's name.

"ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kyoko screamed into the phone.

"I'm fine, Kyoko," he assured her with a bit of shock in his voice. "I'm right outside your place by the door. Look, I'm sor…"

Kyoko didn't stay to listen. As soon as she heard that he was outside, she dropped the phone, ran down the stairs and burst out the side door to see Ren still taking on the phone to her. He turned towards the loud bang of the door hitting the brick wall and saw his pissed off girlfriend rush towards him.

"Kyoko, I'm so…" Again he was cut off with her small but extremely strong hands gripping his suit jacket and yanking him down for a kiss.

She was so happy to see him alive and healthy. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't kidnapped by some lunatic. He was fine, and she was so relieved. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to keep him down and herself up to maintain that much needed kiss. She filled herself with his presence to reassure herself and once she calmed down, let go. She didn't notice his arms around her until she angrily pushed him and he limply step back trying to regain his balance.

"Don't Ever do that to me again!" Kyoko yelled with tears threatening her eyes, her voice already thick with the thought of it. "Call me! Text me! Tell me something, because you are never late! Never, even for a date."

"I know. I know." Ren took a hesitant step forward and slowly brought the weeping girl into his arms. "I'm sorry. The filming today took much longer than was anticipated and of course the director didn't give us a break for me to call you."

"Where is Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked still a little upset by his lack of communication.

"He came down with the flu, remember? I told you that last night. He'll probably be out all week," Ren reminded her and she blushed at her forgetfulness. Truthfully, the moment 8:15 rolled around she started to panic and random negative images started to fill her head. That detail about Yashiro completely slipped her mind.

"I know we don't have much time for a date anymore," Ren started to talk capturing Kyoko's attention. "But I'll have tomorrow afternoon off, are you willing to trade a dinner for a lunch?" He asked hopefully.

Kyoko immediately nodded but then frowned. "Oh, wait. Um. I have to be at Fuji Studios at 2. Is that alright?"

Ren smiled softly. "My interview ends at noon, but maybe I can shorten it. Do you have anything that morning?"

Kyoko shook her head in reply.

"It's not going to be a very long lunch, but I'll take what I can get. I'm sorry about tonight Kyoko," he said sincerely with a heart stopping smile.

Kyoko shook her head with a big smile on her lips. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you are okay," she replied. Looking back wasn't she upset and worried sick about him. Yet, now she was melting in his eyes and the warm embrace that came from his arms.

"I promise next time I'll call or text. Director be damned!" Ren exclaimed making Kyoko laugh.

"How about you pretend to go to the restroom rather than upset the director," she offered and he agreed. Ren stayed to talk for a bit. It's true that they didn't have a lot of time that night, but she was on cloud nine as they sat in his car and talked.

Kyoko went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. She had completely forgotten all about her research of his acting and was a little disappointed that she didn't get her resolution after their kiss. Her plan was to study him, to study his motions, expressions and actions, then finally their good night kiss all to find out if he was acting or if he was real.

Then in all the panic of last night, she kissed him only to completely lose focus on her subject and indulge in her own satisfaction for the man. She remembered the feel of her arms around his neck, braced against his strong shoulders, the smell of his cologne and under that the man himself as she breathed in deeply after their kiss, and of course the feel of his soft lips as she kissed him. His intoxicating taste filled her mouth for the first time as she parted her lips and licked him. After doing that kissing scene the other day, her mind went on automatic and she gave him her perfected kiss.

But how did he respond? She remembered his arms around her, but he was lightly hugging her during that whole ordeal. Did he kiss her back? He must have, but all she could remember was how good he felt in her arms.

"Damn it!" Kyoko exclaimed into her empty bedroom. If last night was any indication, Kyoko wasn't going to be able to examine Ren's behavior with a clear head without some help. Luckily, she had all morning to devise and execute a plan.

Lunch came and went and since Ren didn't have anything to do till 5 that evening, Kyoko persuaded him to accompany her to her dressing room. Kyoko was earlier than her normal early, so Yuiko wasn't there yet, which was great. Ren sat down on the little two seat couch in the room while Kyoko looked for today's wardrobe and continued their conversation.

"I didn't think she was that bad, maybe nervous?" Kyoko offered an out to the poor actress that stared in Ren's recent movie. She admitted to watching it with Kanae and Chiori and told him of all the negative things they said about the leading actress.

Ren chuckled. "Haruka-san wasn't horrible, but she wasn't any good either. Maybe it was nerves; maybe it was simply bad acting. Thankfully, she never screwed up her lines," he complimented the only thing he could with the slightly older actress. They didn't do very many NG's because of they both knew their lines so well. But yeah, she was an emotionless actress, a type he has seen succeed because of good looks too often. He watched Kyoko pick up her outfit for her shoot and head towards a vanity screen.

He coughed as she stepped behind the screen with her clothes. "Do you need me to leave?" he offered with his voice a little deeper than before.

Kyoko was too nervous to hear the dip in his voice. She was trying to figure out the camera that she had stashed there earlier. "Um, no," she called out behind the vanity, while her fingers turned on the camera. "It's fine. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Ren shifted in his seat and tried not to look at the screen wishing the Earth would open up and swallow it up, but keep the undressing woman behind it whole. Maybe Kyoko could accidently tip it over while she slipped off her jeans. From that moment on, the uncomfortable man had his eyes glued to the screen hoping for the briefest hints of flesh the woman behind it had to offer.

The aforementioned woman was clueless to the physical strain she was causing to her loved one as she set the recording camera to view slightly to the left of the door way. All she had to do next was get him to kiss her in that spot. Kyoko quickly got dressed. Her mind never once thought about how she was alone with a man in only her panties for half a minute.

"See!" Kyoko said with a big smile as she emerged fully clothed in record time. "I don't take very long to get dressed."

"I'll have to teach you to slow down," Ren whispered very softly making Kyoko turn towards him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he quickly answered and changed the subject, "What are you filming today?"

"We are actually doing fun stuff today. Well, fun for this show anyway," she said as she sat down next to him. "Maki is going to take Sukai out on a date, but she is so scared being seen with him, so she won't let him get too close. In fact, she meets him at the restaurant, and then meets him at the theater later so they wouldn't be in the same car."

"That sounds familiar," Ren teased making Kyoko scoff at him.

"I never did that," she exclaimed and he shot her a look of disbelief.

Kyoko sighed. "Okay once, but it didn't make sense for you to come all the way down to pick me up when you were right next door to the restaurant."

"Kyoko, did you think that maybe I wanted to spend that time with you rather than waiting alone in the restaurant for you to come by cab?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it with a guilty twist in her smile. "No, sorry," she apologized.

Ren gave her a dazzling smile, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. "It's fine. I understand why you requested it, but next time let me do unnecessary things, okay?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and felt such warmth looking back at her. Her eyes fluttered down to his lips and she subconsciously licked her own. Her face heated up at the thought and she quickly looked away.

"What are you up to tonight?" She said in a breathy voice. Ren smiled knowingly and let his arm fall behind her, his hand gliding down her arm in an innocent caress.

"I have a photo shoot tonight. It's for magazine and the photographer was willing to do it tonight around my schedule," he told her casually while his hand snuck in to rest at her hip.

"Oh? Um, is there something wrong with doing that request?" She asked curiously.

"Not really. Photographers rather shoot during the daylight for better shots, but the daytime lights almost do as well. I'll be sweating under a heat lamp because of it, but everything will be fine," he explained.

Kyoko frowned and asked, "Why didn't you schedule it for now? You had lots of time for perfect sun light for the shoot. Was he busy?"

Ren sighed and slipped his hand away from her and onto his lap. "Would you rather I worked than spend this time with you?"

She blinked at his question, turned to look back at him and realized he was seriously hurt by her statement. "N…n…no! I mean, I really love spending time with you, but if you need to do something that can only be done during the day then so be it. That would have left your night free, so we could have done something tonight, right?"

"You're working tonight," he said simply.

Kyoko opened her mouth to reply but her mind understood the underlying intention before her throat could make sounds. Her mouth closed and she blushed so prettily.

"You did that for me?" she asked innocently making Ren smile endearingly at her. He slipped towards the edge of the couch and turned her torso towards him.

"I'd do so much more if you'd let me," he whispered gently to her as the tips of his right hand touched her cheek. Kyoko took a shuttering breath as her eyes looked down at his lips. She saw him lean forward just before she closed them tight and waited for that sweet touch.

***KNOCK KNOCK* **

"Kyoko-chan! Ready for your make-… oh, Sorry!" Yuiko came in and then quickly slammed the door shut when she noticed what personal thing she disturbed.

Kyoko jumped when Yuiko spoke and buried her beet red face in her hands when the door closed.

"I should go," Ren said as he stood up making Kyoko snap up in response.

"Wait, but, um…" She couldn't find anything to say. It's true. Her show was starting and while he could watch that, why would he want to. He could be getting ready for his shoot or well anything else important. Still, she didn't want him to go.

"It's fine. I'll see you later this week," he assured her at the door. She followed him to the door and nodded and as she did so her eyes flickered to the camera. Alarm rushed through her veins as she remembered her plan and before he could put his hands on the door, she quickly took him into her embrace and kissed him good bye.

Kyoko was in a daze when Yuiko came in slowly this time, knocking first, waiting a few seconds and then peeking in. She was relieved to see that Kyoko was alone waiting patiently in the make-up chair. She rushed up with apologetic words on her lips, but stopped short at the dazed happy look on her face.

"HA! It's no wonder you felt nothing for Kigawa-san with Tsuru…." A hand appeared over her lips as she tried to say his name.

"Shhhh… not so loud," Kyoko hushed her making Yuiko nod and snicker.

"Okay, I understand everything now, but why are you trying to keep it a secret?" She asked as she started to take out her make-up.

"Because I don't know what we are yet. We've been seeing each other for a month with very little face time. What you came into was our third kiss," she explained.

"Third? That's it?" The way the older woman said it made it sound so horrible, as if Kyoko was falling short on something.

"Like I said, I don't know where we stand or how he feels," Kyoko said and took a glance back at the camera behind the screen and thought… _but I hope I will soon._

That night Kyoko hooked up the camera to a small television that the Daruma-ya couple owned. They were busy with the dinner rush, so she felt secured in watching it in private, though the sound was on low just in case. The first part was of her trying to figure out the camera, and then a bunch of nothing as they talked on the couch. She fast forwarded the film till she saw Yuiko pop in and out of the door.

Pressing play, Kyoko focused her eyes on Ren as he appeared on screen. She told herself to look, to really look at how he was acting. Remember all those scenes he had with co-stars on shows, to ignore the naïve girl that he had wiggling on a hook as she appeared on screen. Ren looked sad, and she could tell he was putting up a smile to hide it, but the scene quickly turned to a passionate one as Kyoko pulled him down for that kiss that left her mind cloudy.

She watched him and only him. It ended so quickly that she had to rewind it and watch the scene again…three times… four. Kyoko didn't want to misread this, but there it was.

Kyoko pulled him down and he willingly bent his tall frame down to meet her lips. His arms came around her smaller frame to wrap around her waist and he lifted her up. Her toes were barely touching the ground as Ren nearly crushed her body completely against his while their mouths merged with each other. His eyes were shut tight, so tight that she could see the lines at the corners. He held her like he was never going to let go and kissed her as if she was his last meal.

Never has she seen him hold anyone that way. Nothing could get between their bodies; air wouldn't survive in their embrace. She didn't remember feeling the length of him so completely. All she could remember was his warmth and strength.

Never has she seen him kiss anyone that way, like he was burning inside and she would squelch that flame or make it burn brighter. She felt the latter. His kisses enflamed her, burnt her up and left her in a haze of smoke. In all of the films and clips she saw of his love, he never acted like this, even as Katsuki.

Kyoko grinned and watched the amateur film again.

Ren's shoot ended at 10pm. It was as hot and uncomfortable as he expected it to be, but they ended up with good shots for the magazine. The photographer was irritated at first, but couldn't help but love Ren as his model and looked forward to working together again, hopefully in better conditions.

All he wanted to do now was take a shower, maybe have a drink and go to bed. Today was a good day, especially this afternoon. He was smiling to himself as he walked down the hallway to his door.

"Your shoot went that well, huh?"

He blinked up at the sound of the voice belonging to the person he was just thinking about and stood there in shock and awe.

"Kyoko? Is something wrong?" He asked urgently, worry filled him at her surprising appearance.

"No," she said bashfully, looking unsure suddenly.

Ren frowned confused by his girlfriend's presence but delighted at the same time. "Well come in and we'll talk about what's on your mind." He had his door half way opened when she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I wanted to…" Kyoko whispered to the floor, so he leaned down to hear her better. There she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again.

Ren groaned. This was the third time she surprised him with a kiss. The first was understandable since she was scared that he was so late. The second was a very nice goodbye, one that he was hoping for considering the interruption from the make-up artist, but this… This was completely unexpected.

She leaned against him as he fell back against the door frame. This time Kyoko forced herself to notice him, to use her senses to see what he is doing. Again his arms wrapped round her, holding her tightly against him. He was leaning pretty far back almost squatting with the frame supporting them, so she stepped up slipping his slightly bent left leg between hers. That added action, the feel of her legs surrounding his own; the warm and willing embrace of her body sent them to the ground.

Their kiss broke and left them both to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" Ren asked breathlessly.

Kyoko smiled as she watched him in a daze and somewhat shaking from her kiss. She wanted to laugh and cheer.

This was real. He was real.

"I want to be exclusive," she said all of a sudden making him blink confused.

"Exclusive?"

She nodded, "I don't want you to date anyone else but me while we are together." Hopefully, she said that in a way that had no loopholes.

Ren frowned and then shook his head with a sigh. "I have no idea what is going on in your head, but Kyoko, I've already been dating you exclusively, and I certainly hope you have been too. There is no one else," he said softly as he ran his fingers down her temple and towards her cheek. "There will never be anyone else," he continued as he tickled her jaw down to her chin.

"I love you, Kyoko," he whispered and kissed her again.

_I know. Your kiss says it all. _


	43. Wrapped in Red

**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat! or the inspiring song.**

**I bring you my Christmas present to all of you that have continued to read my stories through one of the the roughest years for me. This one is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's Wrapped in Red. **

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve, when all through the Takarada mansion not a creature was stirring, not even a…

"ONEE-SAMA!" Maria's scream echoed through the halls. Okay, so it was never that quiet in the home of Lory and Maria Takarada. In fact Christmas time was pretty much the busiest time of the year for this house, because once again it was time to gather for the Third Annual Happy Grateful Party – AKA Maria and Kyoko's joint Birthday party. While both of the girls now accepted what the party was truly all about, they both continued to call it the Happy Grateful Party than their birthdays.

It took 24 hours with a full crew of decorators, caterers and other miscellaneous helpers to get everything ready for the first guest at 6pm Christmas Eve. As per the norm, Maria took charge supervising the decorations for the main hall, and this year promised to be glitter and gold. It was Maria's 10th birthday, and she wanted glitz! Gold lights were strung up to light up every little corner of the room while bright silver stars were hung up with care. The windows were framed with gold curtains that seemed to be laced with diamonds catching every light in the room. The great room truly did glitter by the time Maria was done with it. With a fog machine covering the floor with a light mist Kyoko thought she had stepped into the heavens with a full moon at night.

"Oh Maria, this is more enchanting than I imagined," Kyoko said in awe as she checked out the finished product early afternoon of Christmas Eve. Kyoko was still in the kitchen, getting ready for this year's feasts for the guest. This year seemed especially difficult as all month she had been getting numerous comments and praises for the dishes served in the years past. She thought the food was merely something to fill their tummies should they require it, but with her elaborate delicious dishes being served, people have more of a desire to come and eat than to mingle with the stars of LME.

Such pressure!

She was extremely thankful that the old chefs from before came back each year, and with every continuous year they brought a flurry of grand ideas that blew her out of the water. They looked forward to working with the bright young woman, and it showed when things came down to business. This year, however, Kyoko will not be spending her night in the kitchen. No, this year was a very important year, because it was finally time. Time to give away her heart.

There will be no more hiding behind bashful smiles and nervous laughter. There will be no more lingering wistful looks of dreams and wishes never thought to come true. Her heart ached for something more, and it was time to find out what will happen if her secret was finally revealed.

Kyoko wrapped her fingers around a gold locket she got a few weeks ago and prayed.

_Please, please let this year be the year I'm finally loved._

She felt her heart skip, and her body shook from fear. Her mind started to pang with pain as she forced herself to believe it was okay to wish for such a thing. Her fingers caressed the round heart shaped locket feeling the smooth contours that made the heart shape. It was blown up like a heart shaped balloon but that was because of its special design. The moment she saw it, she had to have it and she knew exactly what picture she wanted inside.

_Four months ago…_

_Kyoko found herself cooking in Ren's condo once again. Found might have been a bit of a stretch though, intended or self-invited may have been more accurate but the owner never seemed to mind, for which she was thankful for. Because as time progressed, she found it increasingly more difficult to stay away from the handsome actor. While she didn't spend every day with Ren, nor did she see him for a whole week sometimes, she would put herself in his way intentionally more often now. _

_There were more lunches, more rides and more of him in general. Being in the same agency, having the same friends, and a meddling manager all worked to her advantage to help subdue the urges in her heart for the man. Luckily, he never minded. After everything they have been through these last few years, she knew them to be friends, even close friends and while her heart wished for her to push forward, she still kept the distance as best as she could. _

"_Tsuruga-san, come eat," she yelled out with two plates in hand. Kyoko set them down at the table, but Ren was still pacing with his nose in a script. She walked over as he mumbled over a line, looked away and then repeated the line. She laughed softly which made Ren look up to her with a little glare._

"_I heard that," he grumbled and looked back at the script. His new drama urgently delivered a brand new script for his lead role in the action drama called Infinity. Yashiro had received a call yesterday telling them that the writers had to recreate a completely new episode for the ending of the season because his partner, or the man who acted his partner, suddenly quit. With this season almost completed and already airing, everyone was scrabbling to get the last episode re-shot tomorrow. Ren had to memorize the script of an hour long show before tomorrow morning, which was why he had today off, and why Kyoko was there. _

_Ren was giving her a ride home when Yashiro told him the news and Kyoko quickly offered her assistance to run the lines with him. He was about to decline when Yashiro eagerly butted in and said what a wonderful idea it was. _

"_Ren-kun always learns his lines faster if he acts them out," his pushy manager said and the deal was done. _

_Kyoko wasn't able to come over till lunch, since she had a photo shoot for her newest movie that morning. She could tell he spent all morning reading the script a few times and was now trying to recite it from memory. Knowing he didn't eat, she set to start cooking first. _

"_Come take a break and eat something. You'll think better with something in your stomach," she said._

_Ren looked at the clock and frowned. It was one already and he didn't feel comfortable with the script yet. "I'm not really hungry," he said dismissively and whispered the next line. Before he knew it, Kyoko snatched the script from his hands and glared at him. _

"_The sooner you eat, the sooner you can go back to memorizing," she chastised him which made him huff childishly. She smiled as he stomped over to his dining room table and waited for his response. Ren looked at what was on the table and turned back to Kyoko with a smile. She couldn't help herself. She made him onigiri. Even though she put more into than what convenience stores would do, they were still cheap, but watching him grab three from the plate with such a happy expression made it worthwhile. She relinquished the scripted as he started eating and reading. _

_Kyoko ate her meal which had a little extra with soup and sides while watching him work, because really this was part of their job. Even if they are free from the set and the cameras, learning lines and getting prepared was still working. It was almost a 24 hour 7 day a week job. Thank goodness they loved it so. _

_After lunch, Kyoko joined him. Yashiro was kind enough to provide her with a copy of the script. He had sent Ren two knowing she was there to help him, but it looked like Ren didn't need his copy anymore by the time they started running the lines together. He rolled up his copy in his hands and kept the page current as they acted them out, just in case he did need it. Kyoko found it exciting to switch to so many different roles, but she had to read from the page each time since it was new to her. While she has seen the first few episodes, she wondered if she portrayed the characters right, but if she did something wrong, Ren didn't mind. The line was delivered, and he answered as Sgt Matsuno. _

_It was 8pm by the time Ren said he was good. She thought he was ready at 5, but she was there to support him not to argue. Since it was so late, it was obviously time for Dinner! _

"_You really don't have to do this. You've helped me enough already. Let me take you out to eat for all your help," Ren offered sincerely. She truly did help him a lot today. Normally, he would have the lines memorized but would still muddle over the feelings of each line going over it in his head until it felt right. With her there with him, he was able to redo certain lines until he was happy and not once did she complain, and then having her with him all day, getting to see her act so enthusiastically was so much fun. The stress of tomorrow melted away because of her. _

"_No, I'm fine. Plus, I bought enough food for both lunch and dinner and everything will go bad if I simply left them in your fridge," she countered with a playful sneer. Dinner was done quickly and they settled to eat with chatter about the show. _

"_It's too bad about Shimamoto-san quitting," she said as she prepared her next bite. "Though I bet this new episode will cause the fans question things. His death seemed completely out of context and rushed." _

_Ren huffed irritably. "Yeah, well it was. He left so quickly that the editors have to use the old scenes with him for the new ending. He simply quit and left. Not even allowing us to write him off properly. Completely disrespectful and unprofessional," he finished off angrily making Kyoko smile softly. _

"_Yeah, it's too bad though. He was one of the few Japanese men that looked like he could take you in a fair fight," Kyoko said casually and added, "Especially since he ended up the bad guy. I totally didn't see that coming. Did they have that planned from the beginning?" _

"_Yes, but he wasn't supposed to die at the end. Now he is. I have no idea how the emotions are going to carry on to the next season now," Ren replied with his earlier thoughts and then turned to Kyoko quietly eating. _

"_What do you mean take me on a fair fight? There was no way he would have beaten me. The guy was shorter than me and a meat head. The only thing he probably knew how to do was toss his body around like a rampaging elephant," he griped as he thought out all the details of a fight with the man until he heard Kyoko laugh. His eyes flickered to her and she was smiling behind her hand snickering softy to herself. _

"_Ah, a joke, haha," Ren laughed dryly only making Kyoko laugh louder. Kyoko knew that he hated fighting, and the reason for it, but that didn't mean he didn't have pride in his skills. He had pride in himself and she liked teasing him as much as he did her._

"_I am surprised that the final scene doesn't have Yukari in it though. Isn't she your love interest?" Kyoko asked curious. Ren nodded. There was always a love interest but things were settled on that front on the second to last episode. _

"_So then do the two of you get together?" Kyoko asked. Ren had to look up and check on what he had heard from her voice. Kyoko looked like she was casually eating her meal but the light and eagerness in her eyes said that a fan of the show was trying to get a sneak peek at what was to come. _

_He smirked and asked, "You've been watching the show right?" _

_Kyoko nodded. Episode 4 had aired two days ago. While it was Ren that made her watch it, she was getting really into the whole plot and was dying to see Sgt Matsuno's efforts prove positive with Yukari. _

"_Then you'll have to wait and see," Ren teased making Kyoko groan._

"_Oh come on! She's so cold to you. How could you stand still chasing her around?" _

_He laughed. "Why do you want us together if you don't like her?"_

_Kyoko pouted. "It's not that I don't like her. I know why she is cold, but I don't like the way she treats you. You're so sweet and funny around her. How could she not at least smile with you around?" _

"_I'm slowly chipping away at the Ice Queen. I'll tell you what. You'll see something between us in episode 6. Is that good enough for you?" Ren offered a small teaser for his girl. _

_Her smile brightened but she still asked, "What is it? It can't be a kiss, that's too soon. A date? Maybe some sort of awkward locked in a room scenario?"_

_Ren snorted. "This is a crime drama, not one of Yashiro's Shoujo mangas, and no, I'm not telling. Just wait with the rest of the world."_

_Kyoko tched. "That's no fun!" Ren laughed and found that they were both done with dinner. He knew the day was about to end as much as he wished it didn't. Luckily, they still had clean up and he would get to take her home. During clean up, he turned the conversation to her and her day. _

"_How did the shoot this morning go?" _

_Kyoko shrugged. "Hmm. Okay I guess. I still don't feel comfortable in a photo shoot. It feels odd doing nothing. Click, another pose, click, another pose. It's difficult staying in character for it. Still, the photographer said they were good, so I guess I did alright."_

"_It's only for the movie poster, right?" Ren asked as he put another dish away. _

"_No, well, it's for the movie poster and for an article featuring the film in a movie magazine. They wanted "natural shots" of the characters for the spread," she explained and started to scrub the few pots she used for the meal. Dishes were always very quick with only two people to feed. _

"_Those were the most unnatural "natural" shots I ever took," she finished. _

_Ren smiled. "Why? All you are doing is being Hatori while someone takes her picture. Is it really that difficult?"_

_Hatori was her character name and she was an easy character to be but…. Kyoko didn't find that shoot easy. _

"_I don't know. I've always found the photo shoots uncomfortable for all my characters," she admitted as she drained the sink. _

"_Does that mean you don't like your picture taken?" _

_She had to think about that for a moment and finally shook her head. "No, I don't mind when people take my picture, but I'm being me. All I do is smile and it's done. A photo shoot is completely different." _

"_Not really," Ren replied as he put the last pot away. "It should be the exact same thing. Slip into character and act as if a friend simply wants a picture of you. There are no other expectations other than more pictures." _

_Kyoko looked up at Ren curious. "Is that what you do? Is that why you always look so relaxed in your shots?" _

_He nodded. "Pretty much, unless they want me to show a certain emotion," he answered. _

"_OH! Those are easy," she replied excitedly. "For the poster they asked me to look lost. I find those kinds of shots so simple and quick. Like with Mio, she was ticked at the person even taking her picture so she shinned through without issue. Natsu was easy too, because she loved the attention, ate it like it was candy. But when they ask you to sit and smile at the camera like your character would and then move forward with your hand like so, and now stand with your chin tilled like that… but look natural. Ugh!" Kyoko shook her head with a grimace. _

_Ren smiled humorously. "Yeah, okay. I can see where you would have trouble. Especially since natural for you is very stiff." _

"_Hey!" Kyoko cried and the pouted. "You think I look stiff?" She looked down at herself as if she could see how she was standing. _

"_No, but I'm used to it. You are naturally proper that's all, but you are actually getting better at relaxing," he told her sincerely. She really was. He has found her lounging about in a chair once or twice before, but it looked like her model acting rather than herself sitting. Though when he greeted her she didn't shift but stayed lounging. So obviously she's been getting better at letting go of her ryokan training. _

"_Well, not everyone can look picture perfect all the time like you," she retorted and walked out of the kitchen with her head held high and shoulders perfectly squared. _

"_I disagree," he said behind her and she heard a little audio click. Kyoko swirled around and found Ren grinning behind his opened phone. _

"_This looks pretty good to me," he said as he looked at a picture he just took. _

"_What did you do?!" _

_His smile widened and he took another picture of her. "More like what am I doing," he countered making her blush a bright red. _

"_Stop!" Kyoko cried. _

"_Oh, that one was nice," he teased and she covered her face from embarrassment. _

"_Wah! Don't! I'm not ready!" _

"_Then pose," he told her and she blinked up at him confused. _

"_Pose for me," he repeated and then clarified, "I'm going to take your picture as soon as you are ready." He held the camera out with his thumb ready to push the button and then waited. _

_Kyoko's face was definitely blood red. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't ready for any kind of picture, no make-up and wearing her average clothes. She wasn't styled up enough, especially for a picture for Ren. She licked her lips as she tried to get herself to calm down when she heard the click again._

"_Hey! I wasn't ready yet," she yelled with another flush to her cheeks. _

"_Sorry, couldn't help it," he confessed and truly meant it. She looked so adorable all flushed and bothered and then she wet her lips leaving them shiny and plumb, he had to take a picture. He watched her comb her fingers through her hair and tuck strands behind her ear and then straightened her blouse and skirt down. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up with a smile. _

"_Okay," she told him and smiled. It was closed lip smile and very practiced. _

"_That's not natural," Ren pouted but took the picture anyway. _

"_You said to pose!" She whined. "How would you like it?!" Kyoko stormed to her phone, flipped it open and turned to Ren, who was already posed, leaning against his couch and smiling casually. _

"_UGH! You cheat!" She yelled and took the picture anyway. "Look, see," she turned her photo towards him and grumbled, "You are always on. Ready for any camera." _

_He laughed. "I'm not always on, especially around you," he said softly and Kyoko's heart thumped dramatically. Before she could respond, he added, "And you warned me so I prepared for it. I warned you, so I expect the same result." _

_Kyoko simmered down at that. The Kohai in her came out at that statement and she wanted to learn how he did it. How did he look so relaxed and yet so very good at the same time when taking a picture. She turned her phone back to see the picture of him and studied it. His handsome face smiled softly up at her, not really showing any emotion other than humor as if he was at a casual party. _

"_How about this," Ren chimed in since Kyoko held the silence for a little too long. "I will take your picture constantly," Kyoko squeaked at this but let him continue, "while we have a cup of coffee. It's a simple task, we'll talk about something random and share a drink. By the time we are done you will be so tired of the click of the camera that you will be posing naturally. I'll even give you cues to pose certain ways."_

_Kyoko blushed at the thought of it but nodded. The moment she agreed she heard the click of his camera which made her blush even brighter and another click! _

"_AH! I can't do this!" Kyoko exclaimed and hid her face when he clicked again. She whimpered in her hands and shook her head with another click going off. _

"_Wait! Just," click, "let me get the coffee first," click "Stop!" _

_Ren was snickering behind his camera as she squirmed in front of it. He took another picture of her as she screamed behind her hands. Suddenly she turned, pointed her phone at him and took a picture. _

"_HA! You didn't see that coming did you," she cheered in which he took another picture of her, making her twist around and hide. Kyoko looked at the picture she took and slumped. He still looked gorgeous. Posed with his right arm out with his camera, his left folded across his chest to tuck his hand under his right arm and then smiling gleefully behind his camera. He looked like he was having fun and still picture perfect. As she was looking at the picture she didn't notice Ren sneaking up on her until his phone appeared next to hers and sounded another click. _

"_TSURUGA-SAN!" She screamed as he laughed. _

_She made the coffee for them as he clicked away and gave her little tiny commands of move your hand here or sit back. Her face was probably red 90% of the time, but she did start to get used to it. Plus she put up her own challenge, to catch Ren in a photo where he wasn't picture perfect. Surely in this game where he is constantly teasing her, he will slip up and reveal an unprepared man. _

_By the end of the task, he showed her all the good pictures he stated were simply nice pictures – which was pretty much all of them in his option- and then those that were professionally posed which did make her feel better, but she thought she failed in her task in catching him._

_Little did she know that she succeeded many times. Kyoko had in her possession Ren the bully, Ren laughing out loud to the point of tears, and Ren in love. One picture stood out from the rest, he was smiling that heart pounding heavenly smile of his while he simply turned towards her. All she said was thanks as he looked through all the photos he took of her. She lifted her phone up while he turned towards her and caught it. For a moment, Kyoko thought the smile would be too bright to capture on a photo, but she had it. _

Kyoko's eyes cast downward wanting to see that picture one more time, but she couldn't. Her locket was locked up and the key was already wrapped up and ready to go. She still had the digital copy maybe she could pull it up, though her phone was in her purse instead of on her.

"Mogami-san," a voice behind her called out causing her to drop her hand from her necklace and spin around like top. Hiromoto, one of the sous chefs, poked his head out from the kitchen trying to get her attention.

"Yes?!" She said a little too loudly because of her day dreaming.

"Does the fish need to be cooked with the tea or are we only going to use it for the sauce?" He asked as he held out a very fine fillet of raw halibut.

"No, we are going to keep it simple with salt and…" Kyoko went into work mode and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

She tied as many loose ends and answered as many questions as possible until the staff felt comfortable with her dishes. They started early enough for her to make the party, but she was still an hour late since she still had to get dressed.

"I thought Kyoko-chan wasn't going to be in the kitchen this time?" Yashiro said disappointed for his calm charge. Ren knew she was around and was patiently waiting.

"She isn't supposed to be, but onee-sama got caught up with the dessert," Maria explained. "She is getting dressed now though and wait till you see her dress. I helped pick it out," she said proudly and both men internally cringed as they pictured Kyoko in a princess gown. However, that image will probably prove false since Maria herself didn't dress as a princess for the first time.

"Then I'm sure she will look just as enchanting as you do, Maria-chan," Ren said with a charming smile to the now 10 year old girl. She wore a very pretty blue shimmery dress that didn't have a single ruffle from shoulder to toe. It had a square neckline that had a sliver embroidered design that looked like snow falling. It was sleeveless and sat smooth down her torso until it hit a wide silver belt at her waist. Her simple skirt flared out slightly giving her a girlish figure and fell over her silver dress shoes. The dress did make her look like the preteen she was, even her hair was styled up on top of her head with little curls falling artfully around her face.

Maria didn't blush at the compliment but instead grinned with a nod but countered his comment, "Better actually. Onee-sama looks so much better."

Better was not the proper word to use since someone would be comparing a 10 year old girl to a soon to be 19 year old woman. Better implied that someone could successfully compare Maria's undeniable adorableness and the vision of unearthly beauty that was Ren's true love.

When Kyoko finally came out, better only entered his mind as a comparison to what he thought would be her looking enchanting to needing something stronger to describe her. Gorgeous, exquisite, ravishing, stunning, beautiful, angelic, a dream come to life: any of those words or all of them might be able to describe Kyoko when Ren first saw her.

And while Ren was trying not to look like an idiot with his mouth hung open, his manager was able to speak and said a single word, "Wow!"

Wow, indeed.

Kyoko came out with her auburn hair slicked back leaving her striking face free and clear, and allowed everyone to view the masterpiece that hugged her body. A vibrate red dress slipped over her curves like the sheets of a bed on her naked body. It was sleeveless with one inch thick straps covered in gold embroidery curved over each shoulder and around her collarbone like a torque. The silk fabric was cut to lay flat high on her chest with only heart pendant to distract and then curve over her breast smoothly. The fabric hugged her body, her perfectly round breasts, over her ribs, dipped with her waist and glided down her hips exactly like his hands craved to do. The skirt fell from the largest width of her hips and covered her feet to where she would trip if she wasn't careful.

Ren was already stunned by her as she greeted people, only showing the front of the dress, but groaned out softly as she finally turned around. The gold embroidered straps curved around her shoulders and tied together in a beautiful red and gold bow right between her shoulder blades, then the design curved down around her back to curve across the small of her back, revealing an oval shape of her flawless touchable back to the world.

She was a present and Ren wanted more than anything to open it.

Yashiro coughed beside him. "Ren, she is coming over and will slip on your growing puddle of drool unless you close your mouth."

Ren glared at the older man threateningly, but of course it was ignored. He did however close his only slightly opened mouth but found himself checking to see if he was indeed drooling, because honestly, it was hard not to with how she looked.

He watched her as she walked the room and their eyes met briefly. He raised his glass to her in acknowledgement and she smiled brightly for him. He could tell she was making her way over, but people kept stopping her to talk. While the night was still young, he wanted to storm over and monopolize her against all these fools who dared to keep her from him. Not to mention the fact that it was mostly men who stopped to share a few words and from the evidence of her cheeks enflamed in red, compliments.

It was getting worse every year. More and more often he had to fight people like Kijima who saw her at her best and wanted to know more. Most weren't stupid enough to pursue her after he shared his interest in the girl because who would be willing to compete with Japan's most wanted man, but there was always someone out there who would eventually try. Still, he marked his claim whenever he could. Thankfully, everyone knew they were friends and with his past of no relationships ever, they all comfortably came to him for her phone number, email or the like.

Each time they left empty handed and suddenly backed off to both Kyoko and Ren's delight. Being on top of the entertainment world had its advantages. Still, one gentlemen was taking too much of her time Ren decided and was about to head over when her friends came instead. Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori as well as Maria swarmed around her probably talking about her gown. The man in question left the girls alone and Ren did the same. With most of the people here for the party, Lory found that now was the perfect time to start the festivities and stole his chance to be with her for now.

Acts, food, dancing and presents were given to the young birthday girl. They all ate the wonderful food Kyoko helped create and merrily sang Happy Birthday to Maria. Her father was no longer a stranger in her life, and danced a dozen or so dances with his little girl. In fact most people had a dance with the blooming young girl to the point of Maria falling asleep in her daddy's arms. After a long day setting up and then the party, it was inevitable.

Kyoko was talking to Chiori when Kouki, Maria's father, came up to her with his sleeping daughter.

"Mogami-san, may I have a word," he whispered to her and Kyoko quickly agreed.

"I have a small favor to ask of you for Maria," Kouki stated getting straight to the point.

Kyoko replied, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Would you be willing to stay here tonight? Maria wanted very badly to celebrate your birthday together but as you can see she fell asleep before midnight," Kouki explained. "I know if she were to wake up and realized she missed your birthday, she would be devastated. I can offer you a very nice breakfast and your own room, as well as a ride to wherever you want to go after wards. This way she can share in a Happy Birthday meal with you and she can personally give you her gift."

"Of course," Kyoko immediately agreed. "I would love to have breakfast with Maira-chan, but are you sure it isn't imposing on your time together?"

Kouki smiled handsomely at the young woman. "Well, I rather hoped you didn't mind if I joined you as well."

"Oh, yes, I mean, no, I mean please join us. That would be wonderful," Kyoko stumbled over her words but quickly assured him with a bright smile. Kouki smiled softened and he nodded softly. He pardoned himself stating he was going to take Maria to bed.

Kyoko smiled sweetly at the sleeping girl in her daddy's arms and looked up at the clock. It was 11:35. _She was so close too! _

As time ticked on, Kyoko started to get nervous. She knew what was coming and it still made her jittery to this day. President Takarada insisted that they continue the celebration of her birthday even after she pleaded it only be about Maria. Yes, she was happy about it but felt it was unnecessary.

"I'm surprised she didn't make it this year," Chiori came up with a glass of champagne in hand.

Kyoko turned to her friend with a smile. "Yeah, well neither one of us got much sleep last night. If I didn't know any better, I would be tempted to leave myself," she said with a yawn. It was then that she noticed the glass in hand.

"That better be sparkling apple cider," Kyoko threatened making Chiori smile sweetly.

"Absolutely," she lied and Kyoko knew it. Knowing exactly what she would do, Chiori pulled the glass away from Kyoko's reach and whined, "Come on! It's one drink, and we are among peers. Nothing is going to happen."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed but she allowed Chiori the drink. Actually, she wished she could have a little liquid courage for tonight as well, but her moral code wouldn't let her.

"Plus, there is no way you could leave before talking to a certain senpai," Chiori teased, trying to change the subject from her illegal drinking. She gently took Kyoko's shoulder and twisted her towards Ren's direction. She leaned in and whispered into Kyoko's ear, "He's been staring at you all evening. I'm surprised the dress hasn't burned off of you with the number of heated glares he's sent you."

"CHIORI!" Kyoko exclaimed with her face instantly inflamed.

Chiori laughed. "I'm surprised you aren't with him now. Go talk to him. Otherwise the clock will strike twelve and then you'll never get to with all the gift givers." She gave Kyoko a little push, which set her into motion.

Yes, Kyoko greatly wanted to talk to him. She didn't believe a word Chiori said about his attention towards her, because Kyoko, herself, has kept the man in constant view. And while everyone was complimenting her on her dress, Ren was obviously the better dressed of the two. Once she found him in the crowd, her mouth went dry and things low in her belly tightened with want. For such a sinfully wicked man, he looked so good in a white. A perfectly cut white suit jacket hugged his shoulders with a single button pinching his slim waist. Maria must have given him a hint on the theme of the party because the lapels of his jacket were sparkling with silver. A white dress shirt hid beneath with a black collar that extended beyond the norm allowing him to pin a diamond encrusted pin in the shape of what could only be the North Star. Black as night slacks covered his long legs with black shoes.

All Kyoko wanted to do was be near him, to simply stand in the light and warmth of the shining star that was Tsuruga Ren. But alas, one thing led to another and she was carried away with people and of course Maria. It was Maria's time but that has passed, and right now…

"Hi," Ren's smooth deep voice greeted her as she stopped in front of him.

Right now, her time belonged to him.

"How… how are you doing?" Kyoko asked stumbling with the words from a dry mouth.

"I'm doing very well," _now. _Ren thought with an easy smile. His eyes took in the captivating creature in front of him and found her more beautiful up close than far away. He wondered how much of Maria's influence was in the dress, because he was tempted to make Maria go on all her shopping trips from now on.

"… worked out well," she was talking to him while his mind was wondering. His eyes jumped back at her face and noticed she was waiting for a response.

Ren cringed. "I'm sorry, Mogami-san, could you repeat that?"

She laughed softly. A delicate little laugh with her hand lifted to slightly cover her kissable red mouth. "How much have you had to drink, Tsuruga-san?"

He frowned at her accusation. "Not that much. I was merely distracted," he told her giving her a puzzled look.

"You look radiant, Mogami-san," he said softly with a very Emperor-ish look on his face. Well, that was the look Kyoko saw in his eyes. He didn't realize he was doing that.

With those few words, her world went spinning. She looked down and blood rushed to her face, down her neck and probably on her chest as she swallowed the compliment from the one person that mattered most to her.

"Thank you," she whispered ever so softly that Ren didn't hear it; however, her silence was enough of a thanks for him. She didn't stop him or counter it. It was acceptance and he loved it.

With a shuttering breath she was able to ask, "You don't think it's too flashy?"

"Not at all," Ren answered. Flashy meant something completely different to him though. Flashy was considered slutty, tight with lots of skin showing. This was the definition of elegance.

Kyoko nodded with a relieved sigh. "There aren't many people wearing red tonight. The theme tonight was glitter with gold, silver, black and white, but we picked this dress instead." She slid her hand over the silk covering her tummy. "I think it is beautiful, but it seems to be drawing a lot of attention," she said while looking at the crowd, mostly likely trying to catch those looking at her.

"You certainly have my attention," Ren said huskily but caught himself and tried to mask his desire with a friendly smile.

Kyoko was taken back with that comment and her heart raced. She wasn't sure if she was simply tired or the adrenaline of things about to come, or maybe the dress was making her feel bold, but she turned toward the owner of that honey thick voice and smirked at him.

"Is that what it takes to get your attention?" She asked darkly which Ren took for offended rather than the subtle flirt as she intended.

"No," Ren quickly answered and uncharacteristically started to fumble his words, "You could come out naked and I would still…uh."

Kyoko's eyes were the size of dinner plates at his words. Ren actually blushed which make Kyoko smile brightly while he continued, "I mean, you simply have to walk into the room and you will draw people's attention."

From the look on her face, Ren could tell she didn't believe him, but it seemed that it made her forget or at least forgive his little slip up. If she entered any room naked, he would have swept her away from prying eyes and into another room for his and only his viewing pleasure in nanoseconds. But that was neither here nor there, but could later be reviewed in his private thoughts.

"I wish I could say that the attention from this dress was preparing me for midnight, but it's not. I'm getting nervous," Kyoko admitted with a watery smile. She was changing the subject and Ren was more than happy to talk about her birthday.

"Why are you nervous? You should be excited," he reasoned.

"Oh, I am, but I'm not use to this much personalized attention. Having a thousand people sing Happy Birthday would get to anyone, even you," she said.

"True, but I do get bombarded," he countered trying to make her feel better.

She laughed. "Now think about what would happen if they took everyone who wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you present in one room and then told them to go at it all within a 5 minute window."

Ren paled making Kyoko laugh out. "Exactly," she said while laughing.

It was that time, the clocks chimed that it was now midnight, December 25th and Lory delivered what was promised. The room erupted into claps and cheers as another cake was carted out with Kyoko's name on it. Ren stayed close to the blushing 19 year old as she smiled and waited for the song to finish. And then came the people.

Ren learned last year that he was never going to be able to give Kyoko his gift at the stroke of midnight again, unless they were alone. So he stayed back, holding on to his present until everyone gave her theirs. As expected, there were more people giving her something than last year. Every time she does another show, more people fell in love with her and wanted to be her friend or more in some cases. With another year in her belt, dozens of more people were here to celebrate her birthday rather than Christmas.

Yashiro stood next to him as they watched Kyoko greet each person, open the gift and then hand it off to Kanae to be set aside. Even Chiori was there helping her out. She stood slightly back with a small notebook in hand, writing down every gift and who gave it to her.

"Who needs a manager when you have friends," Yashiro said voicing Ren's exact thoughts beside him.

"Ah, but that person can be both, right," Ren said making his own manger blush.

"We really need to get you two together, so you'll stop flirting with me," Yashiro grumbled making Ren laugh.

"Did you get her anything?" Ren asked casually.

"Nope," Yashiro replied and then added, "Should I have?"

Ren shrugged and then shook his head. "She would say no, so no. Only the naïve and the stubborn get her things," he said as he pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon.

Yashiro smiled. "Ah, yes. I would have been disappointed if you didn't, and I bet everything so would she."

"Now that is an interesting bet," Ren said intrigued and put his gift back into his suit pocket. "I think I'll take you up on that. I'll simply wish her a happy birthday and see what happens. I bet she will smile and say thank you probably relieved that I didn't spend money on her."

"Even if that is what she says each year, it doesn't mean that it's true," Yashiro retorted. "Besides you don't want to miss out on spoiling her, do you?"

"No," the man in love said softly, "I wish she would accept more from me."

"One day," Yashiro said with a smile and then patted Ren on his back. "Your turn."

Ren saw the three girls organizing things and toss out the torn up wrapping paper. They also were looking at all the things she got and commenting on them.

"I think I'll wait until I can get her alone," he mumbled. The party continued as Kyoko and her friends took care of her gifts. There were still musical acts singing, party goers dancing and stragglers coming up to wish Kyoko a Happy Birthday, including Yukihito. Ren busied himself talking to some of his coworkers, very aware of what she was doing.

It wasn't long before he was able to corner her.

"Happy Birthday, Mogami-san," Ren said with his gift extended towards her.

Kyoko didn't say a word and took the box from the palm of his hand with a nervous smile. She timidly looked up at him as he waited for her to open it. It wasn't wrapped except for the red ribbon, so she untied it with a little pull and opened up the lid.

Inside was a pair of diamond star earrings that was probably more expensive than the dress she was wearing. Kyoko pressed her lips together swallowing the words of negativity that wanted to spill from her lips and instead smiled brightly. They were absolutely beautiful. Two bright stars glittered on the cotton that lined the box. She lifted one up and watched it dangle and sparkle from her fingers.

"Thank you. It's too much, but thank you," Kyoko whispered softly and went to meet his eyes when she did a double take. She looked at the earrings and then at the pin on Ren's suit and her smile widened.

"They look like your pin, Tsuruga-san," she said happily.

Ren smiled. He did that on purpose, a matching set for the corny wanna-be couple. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly with her eyes gazing upon them.

"Put them on," he told her wishing to see them on her, wishing to put his mark upon her body, and of course, to simply see her shine with happiness.

She did, holding out the box so he could hold it while she placed one and then the other in her ears. He pocketed the empty box as she shook her head to feel the heavy weight of them on her ears. She was in heaven and really couldn't believe her fortune. It certainly didn't matter what he gave her, a simple Happy Birthday would have been enough, but this. It really was too much for her little heart.

Her heart!

"Oh!" She snapped up making Ren's eyes widen in shock. "I have something for you too!"

"Why? It's not my birthday," he said without thought.

Kyoko gave him a confused look. "It's for Christmas," she told him as if he didn't know.

"Ah, of course," he said as if he truly forgot. "I really wasn't expecting anything, Mogami-san, and I'm afraid I didn't bring your Christmas gift."

"Yes, you did," she countered as she shook her head again.

Ren smiled and shook his head. "That is a birthday present and meant to be only for your birthday. I would never be so cheap as to double up events into a single gift," he finished with a touch of arrogant annoyance. Kyoko knew he really wasn't offended, but she didn't like what he said.

"Are you saying that there is another gift for me?" She asked with a glare, daring him to say yes.

Ren smirked. "If I said yes?"

"Then I'd tell you to take it back," she snapped making a few people turn towards her. Embarrassment colored her cheeks as she dismissed her action.

"And that's why there isn't one. I knew you wouldn't accept it," Ren said sincerely with a small smile.

She frowned. While he didn't look sad, Kyoko heard the sadness in his voice, could see the light that shone in his eyes earlier dim a little when he said that. Why did he look so sad? Did he really want to buy her something for Christmas, even when he already bought her something for her birthday?

"Tsuruga-san," she said strongly but then choked a little and had to look down as she finished, "If you did buy me something for Christmas, I would accept it. I mean, I don't like the thought of you spending your money on me, but if you truly wanted to, I can't stop you. So, if you did, and I'm not saying you should now, but I…" she licked her lips since the blood rushing to her face was making her mouth dry, "I will accept anything you offered me. You are my most respected sen…."

Ren's smile was blinding everyone as they glanced at them, but Kyoko was protecting herself by looking down. He should have interrupted her during her ramble but he couldn't. He was enjoying her words and vowed to take advantage of it. He could throw those words back at her so much now, even if there wasn't a special occasion. But then there came that word, Senpai. He knew it was coming and she was good. She knew exactly how to diminish his glow; however, she stopped at that dreaded word causing him to look at her puzzled.

"Friend," she corrected herself. "You are a treasured friend," she rephrased her previous statement and hoped she didn't go too far. She stole a glance up at him bashfully but had to look down again as her face heated up at her admission. She was going to risk everything tonight, but her heart couldn't take the rejection so she thought to test him with this. If he readily agreed that they were friends, close friends then maybe, just maybe she can go towards the next step with confidence.

Okay with a little less fear than normal.

Seconds ticked by as she waited for a response. Something along the lines of, _you are still years too early to be considered a friend, newbie! _ Or, _How nice that you think of me as your friend, but you'll always be my Kohai. _

However, instead of a bully response or a kind rejection, she was enveloped in warmth. Shock and the height of her heels made her stumble against him as he pulled her into a hug. It seemed that Ren was ready for her reaction as he stepped towards her and his arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her firmly against him.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan," he whispered softly into her hair close to her ear.

Kyoko couldn't swallow past her heart in her throat. This was not what she was expecting. The best she was hoping for was a smile and an agreement. _ You are a friend to me too. _That alone would have made her heart swell with emotion, but this!

_Kyoko-chan. _ Her name said so softly from his lips reverberated through her body as he held her. His warmth, his scent encompassed her completely and she froze from the shock of it. No doubt her entire body was as red as her dress and he could probably feel her heart slamming against his chest, but he didn't let go. And while she would have loved to stay in his arms for the rest of her life, if she stayed here like this, the rest of her life would be minutes since she couldn't breathe!

She gently pushed him, and he, thankfully, let go. Kyoko smiled as best as she could as his arms slowly slipped away from her suddenly boiling body. She couldn't look up at him though and quickly had to run even if it's only for a moment.

"I'll… go… get your… gift," she said between several breathes. To say she tucked tail and ran was an understatement. While the heels kept her from a full out run, she was still gone in seconds, leaving Ren in a bit of a daze.

"Well, the secret is out."

Ren blinked at the voice. A voice he had trouble recognizing until he looked at her. Kotonami-san stood there with a glass of champagne in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"Secret?"

Kanae nodded and took a big drink from her glass. She wasn't looking at him but around the area as if looking for someone when she spoke, "I don't know what she said to you to make you so happy, but the entire room knows you are in love with her. No one in their right mind could mistake the look on your face for anything else but love. I always speculated but now I know."

A light blush crept up his cheeks, and he hesitated in responding. His heart was still hammering in his chest and all she did was call him a "_treasured friend"_. He was almost giddy with such a simple admission from her. Yashiro would have sighed and called him an idiot for being so happy for such a little step of progress. No doubt her calling him a friend wasn't enough to expose his feelings so easily but damn it. It was huge to him.

He sighed with a smile still on his face. "I really don't see anything wrong with that, Kotonami-san."

Those words made her turn towards him with a raised eyebrow of intrigue. She eyed him cautiously, but didn't say anything. So much time ticked by that he thought she was simply going to wait for Kyoko with him. Which was fine with him, but she was staring him down, watching him as if doing calculations in her head, cogs turning over thousands of thoughts about him and her confirmed knowledge.

Finally she spoke with a defeated sigh, "It looks like you are going to win Best Gift this year."

Now he was confused. "Excuse me?"

She turned fully towards him and stepped up into his personal space. He took a tentative step back when she looked up and glared threateningly into his eyes.

"**I will KILL you if you hurt her," **Kanae growled. Then she left.

Kuon has been bullied, threatened and beaten up by large groups of men that would scare the crap out of anyone who saw them, but never did he feel the ice cold chill of fear freeze his spine the way it did when that small woman warned him - for that was a warning, not a threat. Hurt her and he will die.

"Tsuruga-san, are you okay?"

Ren blinked as his eyes focused on the vision in red before him. Warmth chased away the chill as he looked at Kyoko's concerned face. He smiled and nodded, agreeing with her best friend. _If I do anything to hurt this woman, please kill me, for I won't deserve to live after that._

"Is that my gift?" he asked a little eager. He had to admit that he was a little happy that she bought him something. Though, he still would have been happy with the night if she didn't.

Kyoko blushed and held up a long thin red box wrapped with a gold ribbon. "Yes, Merry Christmas, Tsuruga-san," she said with a little bow of her head.

"No," Ren snapped making Kyoko jump. She looked up at him confused and then back at the box.

"You don't want the gift?" She asked hurt.

"Not until you call me by my first name," he told her with a little smile making her blush.

"But Tsuru.."

"No," he interrupted.

Kyoko pressed her lips together and shook her head. Honestly, it shouldn't be this difficult. She was going to confess everything to him, so obviously she would have to get use to calling him by his first name. It wasn't even his real name but his stage name. Kyoko smiled a little. _It's not even his real name. You can say his stage name right? Go for it Kyoko! _She cheered herself, took a breath, opened her mouth, looked up and….

Choked.

_Why did I look up at him?! _

Ren chuckled softly and sighed. "It's okay, Kyoko-chan. I'll let it go this once," he caved and reached for the gift. He couldn't stand seeing her struggle with what should have been a simple task. He will continue to prompt her for it but will be patient. His hand touched the elaborate bow that rested on the box when she pulled the gift back.

"No!" She cried out and looked up, facing him straight on. "You're right," she stated and then coughed to clear her throat. "We've known each other for a long time, and I do consider you as one of the closest people to me so," she blushed as she said that. She had to take another breath as she forced herself to look up at the man she loved and felt the emotions that were being suffocated in her heart push against her fear. Even though she wasn't able to lock up those emotions anymore, fear still weighed them down enough for her to suppress her desire for him.

She looked up at him and couldn't help herself. Her eyes sparkled as they looked into his warm brown eyes. Her whole body grew warm with that smile of his and there was no hope for her heart as he stood there waiting patiently to hear his name from her lips. If her brain had been working, she might have questioned why it was so important to him, but she was too consumed with her own yearnings to wonder about his.

"Ren," she breathed his name as she stared into his eyes. That simple little name seeped out of the confines of her heart, crawled up her parched throat and spilled from her red lips with all the emotions she's been hiding. It felt unbelievably good to say his name in such a familiar way, as if they were close – closer than close.

_Lovers…._

The intimacy of that word filled both of their minds and while Ren's smile dripped with his euphoria, Kyoko realized she took it too far by not adding in the honorific! They were friends, not even dating would she call him without an honorific.

"-SAN!" She exclaimed and bowed down deeply in apology. "Ren-san! I'm so sorry, that was…"

"Fine," Ren quickly stopped her with his hand on her head. "Stand up, and please don't apologize, Kyoko."

Her heart betrayed her as it stole her voice away as he said her name so personally. She wanted to rant about proper etiquette but couldn't. She loved hearing him say her name so familiarly and deep down didn't want him to change it. So her words were stolen and she did the only thing she could do at this moment.

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled and thrust his gift into his chest.

Ren smiled, trying not to laugh at this adorable woman. "Thank you, Kyoko," he said purposely, simply to watch the blood color her face again. He was going to have so much fun with this.

He gave her a reprieve by focusing on his gift. He was tempted to tease her a little by first guessing what was inside, merely to give him a reason to prolong their time together. He didn't though. Ren gently pulled the ribbon to untie the bow and lifted the lid of the box to reveal his gift.

At first all he saw was silver glinting on a pillow of cotton. He gently picked it up and found that it was a charm bracelet? No, it was too short to be a bracelet of any kind, but it did have charms. It was a thick chain with three little charms hanging from the links and at one end was a simple large ring.

"It's a key ring," Kyoko told him and added, "or you can hang it on your phone, or you can simply leave it at home. You don't really have to use it."

"What do the charms mean?" He asked as he looked at the item.

She blinked snapping herself out of her self-induced depression about the gift. "Oh, well they should be self-explanatory." She stepped up and he lowered the chain down to let her handle it while she explained.

"An old-fashion film reel, because we are passionate about acting. A maple leaf because I believe you love nature as much as I do, even if it's for different reasons," she said with a blush.

"It's peaceful," he said softly making her nod in agreement. He smiled and then his smile widened as he thought about why she liked nature. "Except for those noisy fairies," he teased.

"Noisy!?" Kyoko cried out with a pout and then frowned. "Bully," she grumbled as he laughed at her.

She returned to the chain and touched the last item, a key. "A key," she said that so softly and endearingly that Ren had to look at her as she spoke. It was that key that made him ask what it meant.

"Because you are the one who unlocked the door to so many new things for me," she explained. "You are the key to my new life." Her finger gently caressed the silver key attached to the chain in his palm. Ren's heart was humming as he processed her words. He was overwhelmed and speechless. Really the only words that wanted to come out were _I love you_. And as his lungs filled and his voice was ready to spill his heart to her, she continued.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never found acting as a passion. I probably would have gone back to Kyoto," she said but frowned. "Though I'm not sure about that either, since I don't really have a place I can crawl back to if I was to fail in acting." Her thoughts turned to a contemplative matter-of-fact kind of way. Ren did not take it as such though. She was thinking about jobs she could do and how she would manage her life when he spoke.

"Yes, you do," he said suddenly. He took her chin in his forefinger and thumb and raised her face to look up at him. "Kyoko, if everything were to fall apart around you, you will always have somewhere to go. If it were to happen tomorrow or 40 years from now, I promise you this, I'll always be there for you."

Kyoko felt her face start to betray her as her eyes started to water and her lips quivered wishing to smile. Since she couldn't control herself, she turned away from him and nodded.

"Thank you, Ren-san," she said sweetly and added, "Know that everything that I have to give, it's yours to take if you need it too." She looked up at him trying to convey her sincerity.

"Everything?"

Why did Kyoko want to blush just then? She quickly nodded, sure that Ren mean he would like things other than the personal emotions she was thinking of, but then everything was about to come out soon. A frown marred her face as she thought of something. What if everything she has now comes to an end after he finds out? At least now, she has his friendship and a lifelong one at that. If she told him she loved him and he breaks everything off… She shut her eyes as her chest throbbed in pain from her malicious thoughts. A small jingling interrupted her thoughts and forced her to find its source.

Kyoko smiled as he found Ren adding her gift to his keys. "You really don't have to use it," she told him embarrassed by the item.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked innocently as he jangled the keys gleefully making her snort softly. He looked like a child so happy with his new toy. He looked at her and she shook her head dismissively, all the while completely thrilled that he liked it.

The moment alone together was quickly ended as another person came to Kyoko with well wishes for her birthday. Neither of them minded though. How they got that much time together already was beyond them, though deep down they both knew they owed a special thanks to a certain manager and best friend.

With the night coming to an end, Kyoko was growing increasingly anxious. A knot the size of a bowling ball was filling her stomach with anticipation and fear. With each passing moment, her mind would logically convince her that she should leave things well enough alone, but then her heart would drum inside with a terrible ache. It was like a not so subtle threat from her heart saying, _"Do this or else._" First, she needed to finish off the gift. She slipped away to the bedroom where she got dressed. Aside from Ren's gift was another gift meant for him. Well, for both of them really, for this gift held her heart – almost literally. She took off her necklace, dropped it into the box and proceeded to wrap it up.

Then before the night came to an end, Kyoko summoned up her courage and sought out the one man that would hopefully change her life forever – Yashiro-san. It took her longer than she expected. For one, she thought he would be around Ren, and she was always aware of where he was. However, he was not with his charge, instead Yashiro was speaking to a rather beautiful woman, one she did not recognize.

Kyoko hesitated once she saw that. She carefully tip toed between the guests as she watched Yashiro smile and laugh with the lady beside him. She was older, but probably around the same age as Yashiro with short brown hair that touched her shoulder. She was beautiful with a petit build and from what her dress showed off great legs. She was smiling and nodding as Yashiro spoke to her about something interesting. Never before had she seen him act like that. It looked like he was flirting with her. She crept close enough to catch what the woman was saying.

"I'm afraid I don't know that place, but I'd be willing to go there sometime with you," she said with a coy little smile. She didn't make her request overly aggressive, but the invitation was obvious to anyone who heard it and Yashiro wasn't slacking off.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked and Kyoko wanted to turn around and run. She was so embarrassed at eavesdropping in his conversation, but her feet kept her there, forcing her to hear their conversation. It was a good thing she didn't simply run over to him and demand his presence. Imagine the consequences. Her mind started to reel wondering how long it's been since Yashiro had a date. Then again maybe he dated often. In that case, perhaps she could intrude for a brief moment.

Kyoko still hadn't moved as she swayed to and fro wondering if she should leave or go over there. _Maybe if I simply call out to him casually. Make it seem as if I didn't see her. But that would be rude! I could simply wait it out… but what if he leaves with her then I'll never get the chance! Maybe I can give Ren the box another way. _Her face twisted in a worried knot as she thought about who could help execute her plan when Yashiro decided for her.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro called out to her still standing next to the beautiful brunette, who was looking at her curiously. Kyoko turned wide eyes over to them and eyed the woman carefully. She didn't look upset at the interruption merely waiting to see why Yashiro felt the need to call out to her.

"If you are looking for Ren-kun, he is probably still talking to the director over there," he stated and pointed south from where they were. Kyoko knew he was, but she shook her head. Since the damage was done, she might as well go through with it.

"Um, no," Kyoko said timidly. "I was actually hoping I could speak to you?" She asked then quickly added, "It's something about Tsuruga-san."

A confused look spread on his face but he nodded. He quickly smiled at the woman and whispered something to her. Yashiro pointed towards the tables that were setup for eating and she walked off towards that direction.

"I didn't ruin anything, did I?" Kyoko asked with a little blush on her cheeks once the woman left.

"Ruin anything, ruin what?" Again Yashiro was doubly confused by this girl.

"With her, you looked like you were trying to get a date?" she asked and then realized her boldness. "Or was I wrong!? It just sounded like… BUT! I wasn't trying to listen in, I just wanted…"

Yashiro laughed and held up his hand for her to stop. "It's fine, Kyoko-chan. You were correct," he confirmed and turned to glance at the girl waiting. "She is in the dance department of LME, Fumiko. She already said yes, but I really rather not chance on anything, so I hope we can make this quick?" He asked hopeful and Kyoko quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course! I just need you to give this," Kyoko held out a box wrapped in red wrapping paper to him, "to Tsuruga-san when he drops you off tonight."

Yashiro took the box from her. It was heavier than it looked and was solid as if the gift was the box and not something inside. Again he looked at Kyoko puzzled and asked, "If this is for Ren-kun, why don't you give it to him now?"

Kyoko twisted her lips as she wondered how much to tell him. "Because I don't want him to open it right now," she told him hoping that would be enough.

"Kyoko-chan, he may open it the moment I give it to him. That is customary. Not to mention, we don't trade gifts to each other, this will seem odd if I suddenly give him something," he explained with each word making her face fall in despair.

She didn't think of that. It never occurred to her that they didn't exchange gifts for special occasions. On top of that, Christmas is a holiday for family and lovers, not friends. Why would two friends exchange gifts, especially male friends? Even if they did exchange gifts, they would have already done it, and then suddenly he has another gift?!

_STUPID KYOKO! STUPID! _

"Is it really that important?" Yashiro asked with concern in voice.

Kyoko wanted to say no. No, it wasn't that important, but she couldn't. Instead she nodded a little too quickly with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Yashiro smiled. "Okay. I'll give it to him. Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. You don't want him to open it now, so I'll give it to him when we go to his car. He'll open it right away once he hears it's from you."

"No!" Kyoko snapped and quickly whispered, "Don't tell him it's from me. Tell him it's from you."

"But Kyoko-chan, I don't know what it is and from your reaction, it's a rather personal gift. Do you really want him believing that this item is something from me?"

She hesitated then. It would be obvious who it was from once he figured it, was there really any harm in him knowing it was from her right away? No, she didn't think so. Maybe it would help put the pieces together quicker for him.

"Okay, you can say it was from me, but if that's the case, tell him to open it after her wakes up," she said and Yashiro wanted to laugh out loud. There was no way he would wait to open a gift from her till 10 today. But he didn't tell her that, instead he simply nodded and was granted the brightest of smiles from the young sweet girl.

It was 2AM before everyone started to leave. Kyoko was beyond tired, yet knew she wasn't going to get much sleep. She stood at the exit door with Lory Takarada and sent people off with a smile and goodbye. While she wasn't the host but one of the main guests of the party, she still felt it only proper to say her thanks for coming since it was her birthday as well.

Ren was one of the last people to say goodbye. "Once you are all done, I can give you a ride home," he offered with a small smile. No doubt he was tired.

Kyoko shook her head and replied, "Thank you, but I made arrangements to stay here tonight with Maria. She will be so disappointed that she couldn't stay up late to celebrate my birthday with everyone, so I made her father a promise that we would spend the morning together."

"Her father?" Ren questioned suspiciously.

Kyoko simply nodded. "He asked me to stay for her sake, and I couldn't say no. We'll be having breakfast together after a few hours of sleep."

Ren internally growled, "a_nother man interested in her." _Though Kouki was much older than her and always away, so he was sure the interest will fade rather than grow. After dismissing Kouki from his mind he asked, "Do you have any other plans for your birthday?"

That question made her blush slightly as her thoughts went to her second gift. _Hopefully, I do, _she thought to herself before she answered, "Yes, I have a few things here and there with people."

Ren's smile wilted but only to the trained eye, otherwise he looked the same as before. "That's wonderful. It looks like your birthday has become a busy day for you now."

"Yeah," she said almost in awe of that fact. Kyoko smiled brightly with a shy little blush on her cheeks and Ren really couldn't be happier about it. She deserved a day that was especially for her and he saw no reason for it not to be on December 25.

Next, Yashiro came behind him and gave Kyoko a little smile as he tapped on her gift knowingly. He had his jacket slyly covering it from Ren's unknowing eyes. A larger blush erupted from her cheeks and she smiled at the older manager.

"Have a wonderful Birthday, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro told her and leaned in for a friendly hug. "Don't worry about the gift," he whispered to her and then let her go.

How could she not worry?! It doesn't matter, what's done is done and that was that. Kyoko said goodnight to Lory once the night ended and crashed into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Yashiro was fulfilling his promise to Kyoko as he held onto the gift on his lap. Ren wasn't the curious sort unless it came to Kyoko, so no questions were asked of the unopened red present. Both men were tired and there was very little conversation between them as Ren drove his friend home, though both had dozens of thoughts running through their head.

Ren's mind was filled with happy lovely thoughts of the night. Kyoko's beauty filling his mind in that red Christmas dress, the way she looked when she opened his gift and the trinket that she gave him. How he wished he could have set something up with her for later today, but it seemed that he was too late. Her day was taken with others, and while he was a little saddened by that fact, he was also very happy for her.

Yashiro's mind was riddled with curiosity as to what was the deal with this box. Was it merely a box that Ren could put things in? Why was Kyoko so nervous about it? There had to be something inside of it. Maybe it was an inside secret between Ren and Kyoko? That would be wonderful! Even with all of his butting in, those two were such a secretive couple, and they weren't even together yet! The sad thing was he wasn't going to find out what was so special about this gift. Kyoko definitely wanted Ren to open it alone and at home. What if there was something naughty….

_Naaaaa! There's no way. This is Kyoko-chan we are talking about. _Yashiro shook his head to himself as he dismissed that thought.

"Are you okay, Yukihito-san?" Ren asked as he drove but noticed his movement.

"Ah, no. Sorry. I'm trying not to fall asleep in the car. This was a very long day," Yashiro told him smoothly. No need to let him know he was thinking of his girl.

Ren smiled and agreed, "Yeah, but it was a good day." The car turned and they were at Yashiro's building.

"It was. I hope tomorrow will be a good day for you too. Remember to relax, this is the only day off we have for the next two weeks," he reminded his charge. He opened the door and stepped out as Ren spoke.

"Yeah, will do," Ren said softly, and Yashiro knew he was wistful for a certain someone. He smiled and pulled out the big surprise.

"This is for you," Yashiro said and placed the gift on the passenger seat. "Merry Christmas"

Ren looked down at the red present and frowned but then smiled. "Yukihito, I didn't get you anything," he said regretfully now that he had received a gift from his best friend.

"Don't. This sort of fell into my lap at the last minute, so don't think this is going to become a habit," he reassured him making Ren laugh.

"Yeah, okay," he said and lifted the item to open it.

"Actually, don't worry about opening it now. I'm exhausted, so I'm sure you are too. Go home, get some sleep and you can open it later. Goodnight, Ren," he said and closed the car door.

Ren was indeed tired and set the gift back down and went home. Yashiro hoped that he did the right thing by Kyoko. He doubted that Ren would open the gift till after he got a few hours of sleep and that was what she wanted. Plus, if Ren questioned him about it later, he could honestly say he never did once say it was from him. Now, his mind could settle on one thing – his date with Fumiko later tonight.

It was about 9:30 when Ren woke up that morning. The sun was high and brightly shining through his window blinds. While he didn't get a full 8 hours, he felt plenty rested for today. With nothing planned, he could catch up on his lines and work out to his heart's content.

It was 1 in the afternoon before he thought of Yashiro's gift. After working out and taking a hot shower, he figured he should eat something when the red box caught his eye. Backtracking from the front door, he headed to his table where the item sat and proceeded to open it.

As the shiny red paper fell away, a black glossy box was revealed. It looked like a jewelry box. It was simple, nothing written on it, no engravements, not even a lock or handle. It was sleek with the only thing marring its perfection was the edging that separated the lid from the bottom and the hinges. He opened the box and frowned.

_Is this really for me? _

Inside was a large heart pendent on a gold chain resting on a sea of dark green silk. There was nothing truly fancy with the pendant, a simple gold heart with no embellishment. It was thick giving it a 3D look verses the normal flat pendants. There was something familiar about the item, but he dismissed it. It looked like any other pendant that would be sold at any jewelry store. No doubt several stories had this exact model on hand and advertised everywhere. He noticed something white underneath the necklace and picked it up.

He wasn't surprised that it was light, but found out that it was a locket. The edge of the heart showed that it would open, however, the back of it revealed a small keyhole, allowing the owner to keep their little heart locked up from prying eyes. Ren's opinion of the item went up a little as he looked at it. He tried to open it out of curiosity but found it quite difficult without breaking it. It was well designed. He looked in the box for the key but found nothing but a white piece of paper. Picking it up, he read it:

_**Shinjuku Gyoen National Gardens**_

_**Syouten-tei tea house**_

_**6pm**_

That was it. No name, no information as to what it's for. Ren wasn't even sure if it was meant for him. This whole thing was a mystery - one that required a lot of answers.

"Hello?" Yashiro answered after the third ring.

"What is this? Why the cryptic message? And a necklace? It's a little too feminine for me, Yashiro-san," Ren bombarded him with questions without a proper greeting.

"Whoa, wait. First off, what are you talking about?"

Ren sighed. "Your gift."

"Oh! There was a necklace in it?" He asked with fangirl curiosity.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. Of course this wasn't from him. It all did seem rather odd from the beginning, but he was too tried to question it at the time. "Where did you get the box from, Yukihito?"

Yashiro grinned as he answered, "From Kyoko-chan. She asked me to give it to you after the party. I think she was embarrassed with the thought of you opening it in front of everyone. Though why she would be shy about a necklace I don't know. And I don't know why she wouldn't give it to you right then and there and simply asked you not to open it till you got home, but it was her request."

"So you lied for her," Ren said bitterly as he looked at the locket.

"No, I never flat out lied. I simply said it was for you, but never really said who it was from. Only that I was giving it to you," Yashiro paused and Ren could hear the grin on his face as he finished, "For her."

"She didn't tell you anything else?" He prodded.

"Nope. It seemed really important though. She was almost to tears when I told her I might not be able to pull it off. It's just a necklace?" Yashiro was madly curious about the gift now that it was the topic of conversation.

"Yeah," Ren replied with a distant thoughtful voice. "Did she give you anything else with it? Like a key?"

"Nope, why? Was the box locked?" He asked and then gasped and asked, "you didn't break open the box because you couldn't open it, did you?! That was from Kyoko-chan!"

"No," Ren snapped. "Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow," he quickly ended the call and hung up with Yashiro's parting words.

Ren looked at the locket and the little key hole on the back, or was that the front? He flipped it over in his hand and found that the side with the keyhole was slightly flattened while the other was curved so the flat side had to rest against the person's chest. It was obviously the back. How does it lock? There's nothing on the outside to show where it was being clasped together, unless it's all for show. It might not be a locket and the keyhole was simply for decoration. But then, why would it be on the back instead of the front.

Nothing about it made sense so he thought to look through the box again. He took out the silk which wasn't sewed in or anything. The box was empty; nothing was hiding in the corners or in the silk. He looked at the note, which was pretty easy to eliminate. He didn't see a trap door on the box itself. It was made out of thin pieces of wood, beautifully crafted and with a glossy black polish to give it its luster. The dimensions for the interior didn't look out of place. It was a normal box.

His only option was to call up Kyoko. She said she was spending the morning with Maria, but with such a late night who knows when that would actually end. Then she said she was doing things with other people, probably with the owners of Daruma-ya and then with the LoveMe girls. With such a busy schedule, he hoped he could reach her.

A smile spread across his lips as the phone rang. He was silently eager to hear her voice when it clicked over to her voice mail. His excitement wilted, but he left a message to call him back at her earliest convenience.

With nothing left to do but wait, Ren went upstairs to the grocery market to pick up something easy to eat. They always had some ready-made meals for him to eat, and he didn't want to head out right now. It took him about 15 minutes to get his meal for the day, and there was still nothing from Kyoko. He sat down and ate it as he looked at the locket.

_Maybe I can force it open. _He shook his head. He didn't want to break it, especially if it was Kyoko's.

_Does it belong to her? _He asked himself and suddenly it clicked. Last night at the party, she was wearing this. An image of her dolled up in that stunning red evening dress. His mind wondered to the back of it first, his favorite part of the dress and then her beautiful face as she smiled up at him. He focused on the front of her and distinctly remembered a gold heart resting high at her chest.

Yes! This is her necklace.

Now, why was it in this box? Why did she give it to him? Where the key to open it, and what was happening at 6 tonight?

Ren lost his appetite half way through his meal. Instead his large fingers were trying to pry the locket open. He had no nails to lodge into the side, his job requiring him to have neatly manicured hands. If he grabbed a tool, he would bend the soft metal. Though he was growing mad with the need to open this damn locket! He looked around from his dining room chair for something small enough to wedge through the side and saw his phone. Still no call from Kyoko. He grabbed it to make sure the ringer was on and no texts had come in.

_Maybe I should call her again. _

He grimaced at his idea. She was out there having fun with her friends, and he didn't want to ruin that. Ren sighed. _The lock can't be too complicated, perhaps I can use something small to unlock it. _After that, Ren spent 45 minutes looking through his apartment for something small enough to fit in the hole with enough strength to unlock it and not damage any part of it, but found nothing to help. His tie tacks were too small, needles were to flimsy, forks would scratch the metal, the chopsticks he had wouldn't bend enough to do anything and the same goes for pens. Nothing would fit into this damn hole!

_Maybe my car key will do the trick. _Ren thought as he walked to his front door. _Hell I'll even bend the key loop around to make it work! _He had some pliers that would help with that task. His hand reached out for his keys when his eyes caught sight of Kyoko's first gift and the small…

_KEY! _

He wanted to kick himself. There was a key charm on the chain. Ren lifted it up and truly looked at it for the first time. It was so small; no one would think it would work on anything. A link hooked to a circle that made the head of the key. The length that made the body of it was so short but it had an tiny round cylinder protruding from the side making it look like a key. Everything was a thin round piece of metal attached to each other, but it was so small that it held together well. He was skeptical since it was silver not gold, so it didn't really match the locket, but…

He took the locket and the key and slipped it inside the key hole. It fit perfectly. He turned it counter clockwise and felt the lock release.

_It worked. _Ren was stunned for several reasons. One - that it actually worked. Two – that he had the key the whole time. Three – that Kyoko planned all this. This was all set up by her. She gave him the key as part of his gift and now she gave him the locket, but _Why?_

Now that the lock was open, he was nervous about opening it. _What's inside? Is it okay that I open it? Can I look?_

His thumb slipped the first time he tried to open it, but not the second, and what was inside made his heart stop.

There was a picture. A small cut out picture of him. He was smiling up at himself and one look at that face, and he knew this was a personal picture of him. Ren has seen dozens of pictures of himself in ads and photo and this was not a smile he often produced for the camera. No, here was a picture she took of him, while he was looking at her - the woman he loved.

And it appeared in a small locked heart that belongs to her. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts of what it meant and why she set this up. He remembered the note that went with the necklace.

The note said something was happening at the gardens at 6 tonight. Well, he could only assume it was for tonight since there was no date. It was almost 4, and his heart danced at the hope that suddenly surrounded him and he knew that he couldn't wait that long. He had to meet with her or at least speak to her. He called her once more and once again got her voice mail.

Ren wanted to yell and was tempted to hunt her down but a better idea came to mind. Instead, he grabbed his coat, pocketed the necklace and note and with his keys in his hand headed out. He had a lot to do before 6pm.

_5:30 - Syouten-tei tea house_

Kyoko nervously walked to the tea house and found it rather busy. Well, the kissaten portion of the tea house was busy. They did offer the traditional tea ceremonies, but there were modern upgrades to the shop allowing visitors to relax with a simple pot of hot tea or coffee. Here was where she will wait. Here was where her dreams either came true or came crashing down around her. She was instantly greeted by a waitress since she was still standing at the doorway looking lost.

"Please feel free to sit wherever you like," the cheery waitress told her in passing while holding a tray with a pot of coffee and cups. Kyoko was tempted to bow in response but the server was gone too quickly, so she looked around the place looking for somewhere she was comfortable sitting at. The first option was a booth. She was very tempted to hide at one of the back booths, but they weren't in a prime position to watch the door, and knowing herself she would be twisting to look at the front door every two seconds. There were smaller tables that lined up the left side of the room from the door which would provide the best view, but they were also the most used tables. There were only two free with people surrounding them constantly. Then there was the bar lining up the right side. Not many people sat at the bar and she would have a good view of the door, not to mention Ren would see her right away if she sat there. _If he came,_ she reminded herself.

"Miss, are you okay?" That same waitress came up to her again with concern. Kyoko smiled a little embarrassed. Apparently she was taking too long in her internal rabbling to pick a spot and caused the staff to be uncomfortable.

"Yes, sorry," she apologized and quickly made her way to the end of the bar. Again her nerves were getting the best of her as she looked at the stool as if it would bite her. Her fingers had started to remove her coat but hesitated at taking off. She was shaking with the temptation to leave and never look back. This whole idea was foolish to begin with. Wouldn't things be easier if she had simply blurted out her feelings to him face to face at a party where she could get lost once rejected. This was too personal now.

_No, it's fine, _she reminded herself. _If he is going to reject you, he simply won't show up. That was how you planned it._ At that she took off her coat, revealing a flattering but simple red dress with a silver embroidered design at her right thigh. She didn't feel nearly as beautiful in this dress as the one from last night, but this was easier to be in. This one didn't put her out on display like the evening gown did, or at least that's how she felt. Her ignorance and nerves didn't notice the several faces that turned to look at her in admiration as she sat down at the booth.

"What can I get for you today?" This time a male server came up with a patient smile. He was one of the people that prepared everything while the waitress would serve the tables. Since Kyoko was at the bar, he served her.

She found a menu and looked it over. It was small with several types of coffee and tea and then an even smaller menu of food. She was definitely not hungry, but a pot of tea sounded wonderful. Kyoko ordered a pot of hot tea that she was familiar with and waited. As expected her eyes flickered to the door way once every few seconds and her stomach was twisting around in her gut.

_Calm down, _she told herself. There was no knowing when he would come, if he figured out the puzzle, and if he would come at all. She allowed herself one hour to wait at the shop, because she didn't think she could handle waiting any more than that. Right now, she was riding a wave of anticipation thinking of when Ren would walk through that door and greet her with one of his devastating heavenly smiles. But she was early and there was… Kyoko looked at her phone for the time.

_22 minutes till 6…. _She groaned. _Why did I come so early? _

_Because the thought of coming in at 6 on the dot and not finding him here would be too heartbreaking for words. Plus, I asked him to come, so it would look weird if I wasn't here to greet him when the time comes. He is always on time, even early to things so it's best to come even earlier. _She reasoned with herself and a small smile crept onto her lips. She looked at her phone again and two minutes had passed making her sigh. Her tea pot came then and she smiled warmly at the server in thanks. He poured her a drink, and she instantly took it seeking out its comforting warmth.

The hot liquid filled her and the simple old fashion taste of it did calm her down slightly. She forced herself to think of nothing but the drink but failed miserably. In between sips, her eyes glanced at the door and at the clock on her phone. Exactly each minute was being counted down so looking at the clock was becoming pointless. Still she looked because it gave her something to do besides guzzle down tea. Besides, the minutes ticking down didn't cause her issue. It was that little bell that signaled the door opening that caused her heart to jump into her throat.

People came and went as expected of any business but each time her head jerked up and twisted to see who it was, no matter if it was a customer leaving or coming in, and each time her nerves shattered in a million pieces.

_I don't think I'm going to survive an hour of this, _she laughed at herself. Then a though entered her semi-reasonable mind, _Well, why bother waiting past 6 when he is on time for everything. If he doesn't show up on time for this, then it is definitely a no, right?_

Kyoko gently swirled the tea in her cup in thought and her heart immediately rebelled, _What if he was caught in traffic though. There is no harm in waiting a few extra minutes. Plus, it would be a shame to go through all this and miss him at the last possible moment. _

She nodded softly to herself, drank the last little sip of her tea and then poured herself another cup. Another look at her clock told her that it was ten minutes to six now. Her heart started to pound a little more as the window if his arrival grew closer. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to check herself over. Was her make-up okay? Did the dress sit right on her frame? She looked down and smoothed out the dress over her torso, taking off invisible lint from it. She took out a small compact mirror and looked over her face and hair. Her eyes lingered on her new earrings, sending a little wave of warmth and confidence. _Everything will be okay, _she told herself.

In the mist of her self-check, Kyoko didn't hear the little bell that rang when the door opened, and entered the object of her affections smiling like a fool in front of the world. Ren saw her sitting perfectly straight through the many windows of the tea house. A vision in red, she shined just as brightly as she did at the party, even if it wasn't as fancy. To him, she always stood outside of the crowds. He smiled as he watched her nervously sit in that little stool. He was tempted to let her sit and stew in the same wreck he had been this afternoon, but thought better of it. No doubt she had been worried sick with this plan of hers and he honestly couldn't wait another moment. His smile widened as he walked towards her and Kyoko still hadn't noticed him. He doubled his efforts to not being seen, enjoying the hunt of his prey and anticipating the surprise on her face.

Unfortunately, she was simply too aware and saw him a few steps away, but Ren found this was better. The emotions that flooded her face told him everything he thought was true. Shock, happiness, relief, excitement, worry and light erupted in the form of breathtaking smile.

"You came," she said breathlessly.

Ren was so overwhelmed with his emotion and desires that he couldn't speak. Instead he walked up to her, watched her face morph from happiness to shock as he stopped in front of her, leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, tender and mild to those in the area but to the ones involved, their worlds shattered in that brief intimate contact. Ren was the first to pull away since Kyoko was frozen on the spot. His chilled fingers caressed her cheek and his smile widened looking at her stunned face. A blush colored her cheeks at his kiss and wide eyes watched him, but they weren't filled with fear this time, simply shock. He wanted to kiss her again with her red lips wet and still slightly parted from his first kiss, but whispers started erupting around them. He straightened up and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said to her and she nodded timidly. Ren stepped back and watched her fumble for her wallet. Understanding filled him and he quickly took out a few 1000 yen notes and placed them on the counter then pulled her along. Sure enough as he faced the crowd, people recognized him and he knew they didn't have long before they were swarmed and news of Tsuruga Ren kissing a woman in red.

Kyoko stumbled behind him as she struggled with her coat. She got her right arm through but failed to get the left since it was secured in his hand. She looked at the link between them. His large warm hand was tightly secured around hers, and her mind struggled to comprehend what it meant. Her heart knew, oh yes, she had found her answer after years of waiting, but she couldn't mentally catch up.

It wasn't until they slowed to a stop, both of them a little breathless as Ren looked around to see if they were being followed. She looked up at him in awe as she caught her breath from keeping up with his long strides. Again she looked down at their hands and her thumb caressed his hand bringing his attention to her.

He smiled brightly down at her and returned the caress making her heart sing.

"I got your message," he said gently once he realized there was no longer a fan-based threat.

Suddenly tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "I didn't think you would come," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"Oh God, Kyoko, I was simply waiting for the invitation," Ren said as he pulled her into his arms. She started crying fully now and he held her until she slowed. It didn't take long because she didn't want to be crying at a time like this. She felt him lift her half worn jacket and secure it over her shoulder. Kyoko laughed at the simple sweet action. That one tiny act of mindless affection made her whole body fall apart. All the tension, anticipation, fear and joy at his arrival all spilled from her lips as she laughed and cried in his arms.

"Better?" Ren asked as she slowly started to calm down. They didn't know how long it has been but they didn't care either.

Kyoko shook her head in response. "I think my chest is going to explode," she admitted making Ren laugh. He saw her blush and turn away embarrassed as he laughed. In response, he took her cold bare hand and slipped it under his jacket and over his heart.

"If yours goes, mine will soon follow," he told her. Kyoko's eyes widened as she felt his heart beat through his sweater. It hammered against her palm like a caged animal trying to break free. Each thump of his heart pounded against her hand and went through her until her own heart matched his. He was just as excited, just as nervous, just as happy. More tears swam up to her eyes and she threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered into his sweater. "I love you so much."

A shudder ran through Ren's body at her words and knew if the world ended at this moment, he would die happy. He wrapped his arms and coat around her, almost trying to absorb her within him. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"I wish I bought a ring instead," he whispered softly.

Kyoko pulled away and looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He smiled down at her and reached into his pocket. "You gave me two presents, I thought it only fair to do the same," he told her and held out a red velvet box one would get at a jewelry store. She looked at it surprised and then frowned causing him to laugh.

"Honestly, I'm returning your necklace too you. I very much like the thought of me in your heart," he said sincerely making Kyoko blush again. She took the offered box after his reasoning. It was hers and she did like the locket. Plus, it would be their little secret.

However, instead of the simple gold locket that held his picture, there was a new locket. A flatter one that was covered with rubies and a mock key hole made out of white diamonds at the center. Kyoko's mouth was hanging open as she looked at it, unable to speak her admiration and objection to the jewelry.

Ren simply smiled and started to explain it, "It's still a locket, but it's not locked anymore. I figured I already unlocked it, I'm not going to lock myself out." Kyoko snorted which widened his smile. He took the box and she let him. He took the locket out of the box, because he figured she would simply stare at it for the rest of the night.

"I did change the inside though," he said as he opened it for her. Her hands clasped the locket in her hand as she looked at it.

Kyoko gasped and again her eyes started fill with tears again. It still held his picture, the one she cut up from her personal collection. He looked at her through that picture the same way he was looking at her now. She knew there was a reason she loved that picture so much. But it was the left side of the heart that made her tear up, he inscribed it:

_I love you_

_Forever, _she read the words over and over again and the elegant forever symbol below it. Before she could find the words to say anything about it, Ren spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I added another charm to my chain," he told her and held it out. Kyoko saw all of her normal items but at the base of the chain was something new. A large oval charm hung delicately on the end. It swung in the air as he held it up and slowly turned where she found a picture of herself in the little frame. This was another personal picture. It had to have been, because she thought she looked like her normal self. It wasn't Mio, Natsu or Setsuka. It wasn't any of her acting roles or photo shoots of her roles, but simply her.

Suddenly, he took the charm and showed her the back of it. Nothing was on it, it was blank, a simple shiny surface.

"I didn't engrave it, because I'm hoping you would like to put your own words on it," he paused as she looked up at him. "Will you?" he asked and Kyoko could only nod. Again she hugged him because really that's all she wanted to do all night, every night. She couldn't believe this was happening and had to ground herself with him.

Ren was just as elated and embraced her with a content sigh. "Maybe we can pick out an engagement ring while we are there too," he said offhandedly making her stumble backwards.

"What?!" She exclaimed shocked.

"I'm kidding," he laughed softly and pulled her back to him. "I'll wait a little longer for that," he mumbled and she hit him.

"Bully!" She pouted but hugged him back.

They spent the rest of the evening together talking. She finally put her coat on straight and they walked together hand in hand spilling their much held secrets. Ren made sure to keep the conversation light and didn't mention his plans for their future, but he knew they could wait. They had eternity together now, and he was never going to let go of her hand.

The next day, they went together to the jewelry store he got the new items from and got his charm engraved. She knew exactly want she wanted to say:

_With all my love _

* * *

**Damn site won't publish the little "infinity" symbol in my story. Note: Each of those inscriptions has an Infinity symbol on the bottom like a signature. *pout* Trying to ruin my story. *grumble***


End file.
